Kehidupan Baru Boruto
by Tandrato
Summary: [Sekuel Dari Si Miskin Boruto]. Setelah Boruto dan Sarada saling mengungkapkan perasaan cinta tak terduga mereka, sekarang hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Namun, Tak ada cinta tanpa perjuangan. Begitu pula dengan Cinta Boruto Dan Sarada. Apakah cinta mereka dapat bertahan sampai maut memisahkan mereka./[Action, Sci-Fic, Romance, dan Drama][ OC, OOC, AU,]. Chapter Baru Telah Hadir
1. Chapter 1 : Hidup Baru

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **/==O==\\\**

 **Pembukaan**

 **Ini Adalah Lanjutan Kisah** _ **Si Miskin Boruto,**_ **Mohon Yg Belum Baca Kisah Itu Di Persilahkan Untuk Menekan Tombol Back Dan Mencari Cerita Yg Berjudul** _ **"Si Miskin Boruto"**_ **Agar Tidak Kebingungan Saat Membaca. Kalau Sudah membaca Dari Chapter satu Sampai Selesai, Bisa Melanjutkan Membaca Cerita ini.**

 **Author Sepenuhnya Tidak Bertanggung Jawab Dengan Apa Yg Terjadi Pada Reader Yg Tidak Mau Mendengarkan. Cerita Ini Dapat Menyebabkan Komplikasi Berbagai Macam Perasaan, Detak Jantung Meningkat, Emosi Terpacu, Kebimbangan, Keheranan, Dan Hal-Hal Kurang Mengenakan Lainnya.**

 **Itu Semua Tidak Penting Lagi Setelah Bagian Pembuka Ini. Silahkan Di Nikmati.**

 **Satu lagi, Authornya Kurang Gaul. Jadi Mohon Maaf Dengan Beberapa Kata-Kata yg akan Muncul Di Mata Anda.**

:

:

:

4 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak hari di mana Boruto dan Sarada saling mengungkapkan perasaan. 4 tahun tak terasa sudah mereka lewati bersama. Kini, Boruto dan Sarada Hampir menyelesaikan Kuliahnya. Mereka tinggal Melaksanakan Wisuda dan semua perjuangan mereka selama Ini selesai.

Hari itu, Keluarga Uzumaki dan Keluarga Uchiha sangat bangga melihat Putra dan Putri memakai Pakaian itu (ngak tau namanya). Air mata kebahagiaan meluncur bagaikan Hujan dari Mata Hinata maupun Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat Anak mereka Melihat mereka. Senyum itu bukan senyum biasa, melainkan Sebuah Senyum yg mengartikan Rasa bangga ayah kepada Putra atau Putri mereka.

Uzumaki Boruto akan mendapat gelar "Uzumaki Boruto .S. " dan Uchiha Sarada akan mendapat gelar "Uchiha Sarada S. " juga karena mereka satu jurusan.

Perjalanan Dalam Belajar selama Lebih dari 4 tahun pun berakhir dengan tetesan Air mata kebahagiaan. Banyak Hal yg mereka alami selama Belajar di Universitas. Mulai Dari berciuman tak Sengaja sampai Sarada Nyaris Hamil Saat Boruto dan Sarada Meminum Teh yg ternyata telah dicampur Sake oleh Seseorang.

Namun itu telah berlalu 2 tahun yg lalu dan Orang tua Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Benar-Benar di rahasiakan Karena memang Boruto belum menyentuh Sarada saat itu karena teman-temannya yg menyadarinya langsung memisahkan mereka berdua.

Rektor yg mengetahuinya meminta polisi mengusut kasus itu dan mencari pelaku secara diam-diam. Namun sampai sekarang tak pernah ditemukan. Pelakunya seperti hilang ditelan Bumi bersama barang Buktinya.

 **/==O==\\\**

Di Suatu tempat, Kedua keluarga sedang merayakan keberhasilan Boruto dan Sarada. "Suatu hari, Di antara kalian Akan ada yg memimpin Perusahaan Pusat. Dan sepertinya sang Suami yg akan memimpin." Ucap Sasuke. "maksudnya?" tanya Sarada.

"Kau Dan Boruto telah lama Kami Jodohkan. Dan ternyata memang kalian sudah Pacaran" ucap Sakura yg jelas membuat Boruto maupun Sarada Kaget berat. "tapi kami bahkan belum pernah berbicara kalau aku dan Sarada berpacaran," ucap Boruto.

"Tidak usah dibilang kami pun pastinya tahu, Semua aktifitas kalian selama ini tentu punya efek samping. Ditambah pengakuan Rama pada Sasuke telah memperkuat dugaan Kami" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, Pernikahannya tidak perlu Terburu-buru bukan, Kita bisa menunggu mereka Berumur 25 tahun lebih," ucap Hinata. "Mulai Besok, Paman akan menunggu kalian berdua Di Perusahaan. Saya sudah mendapatkan Posisi yg bagus buat kalian," ucap Sasuke.

"berarti Waktu pensiun Naruto sudah dekat, Kau tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi Naruto," ucap Hinata. "ya, Tapi, Selama aku masih kuat aku akan bekerja. TechConnec membutuhkanku juga Bukan" ucap Naruto.

"sayangnya tidak begitu Naruto, banyak yg bisa menggantikan posisimu. Tapi Keberadaanmu tidak bisa digantikan Di perusahaanku." Ucap Sasuke. "berarti sama saja bukan" ucap Naruto. "terserah kau saja, Dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"ayolah, kalian berdua ini sudah berumur. Jangan berperilaku seperti anak kecil terus" ucap Sakura. "kau tahukan Sakura, Sahabat sejati itu akan terus seperti itu sampai tua" ucap Hinata. "aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika salah satu diantara mereka berdua itu Perempuan. Akan jadi seperti apa nanti anak mereka" ucap Sakura.

Boruto dan Sarada hanya bisa tertawa melihat interaksi orang tua mereka yg telah lama tak mereka lihat ternyata mengalami banyak perubahan. "sayangnya Himawari tidak bisa ikut." Ucap Sarada. "dia kan akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional. Ngak mungkin jika ikut." Ucap Boruto.

"Sedikit lagi Himawari akan menginjakan kaki di dunia Perkuliahan. Kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksinya" ucap Boruto. "ya, Pasti akan lucu, apalagi jika Himawari Pacaran" ucap Sarada.

Tiba-tiba Hp Boruto Berbunyi. "hey Sarada, Sebaiknya kita kembali. Teman-teman kita telah menunggu untuk berfoto bersama." Ucap Boruto. "ayo, Ibu, ayah, paman, Bibi. Kami jalan dulu." Ucap Sarada.

 **/==O==\\\**

Malam Harinya, Keluarga Uzumaki pergi ke Studio Foto terkenal Di kota itu. Dan tertunya untuk Foto. Mereka melakukan Foto bersama setelah Boruto dan Sarada mengambil Foto untuk Dipajang dirumah.

Sarada dan Boruto yg Pertama mengambil foto sendiri-sendiri secara bergantian kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Mereka berdua bersamaan di Foto dan ketiga Seluruh anggota keluarga foto Bareng disitu. Tapi sayangnya Himawari tidak ada dalam foto itu dan membuatnya sedikit sedih pastinya.

Setelah foto, Mereka pulang. Mereka Tinggal Di hotel sementara Boruto dan Sarada masih tinggal Di Apartemen mereka. Sehingga perjalanan pulang itu terpisah.

 **/==O==\\\**

Keesokan Harinya, Kedua keluarga telah berada Di Bandara tinggal menunggu keberangkatan. Dikarenakan Pesawat komersial Hari itu terbangnya agak siang, Sasuke yg ingin tiba di Konoha sebelum Malam pun memilih menyewa pesawat VIP.

Mereka telah berada dibandara jam 4 pagi. Dan kemudian berangkat jam 5 pagi. Didalam pesawat VIP itu, Mereka berenam duduk berdua. Sarada duduk Bersama Boruto pastinya sementara Sasuke duduk sama Sakura dan Naruto duduk sama Hinata.

Perjalanan Panjang terulang kembali Bagi Boruto. Benar-benar membosankan. Ditambah Boruto Meninggalkan Cas Hpnya di Apartemennya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengecas Hpnya dipesawat. Sehingga ia hanya bisa duduk melamun.

Sarada yg berada disampingnya sedang serius membaca sebuah Buku elektronik Di Smartphonenya. Boruto Memandangi Laut dibawahnya, Rasa bosannnya perlahan menghilang.

Beberapa jam Telah berlalu, Naruto maupun Hinata sepertinya sudah mulai sangat bosan dengan perjalanan panjang itu. Sakura dan Sarada jelasnya sudah merasa bosan sekarang. Terlebih Boruto.

Sasuke masih bersikap tenang. Dia sedang duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu di Laptopnya.

 **/==O==\\\**

Akhirnya, Mereka tiba di Bandara Konoha dengan Selamat. Begitu keluar dari Pesawat, Boruto Langsung menghirup Nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku rindu Kota kelahiranku" ucap Boruto.

Keluar dari bandara adalah Hal yg mudah dan cepat buat Sasuke. Apalagi Saat ini mereka memakai Pesawat VIP dan tidak mendarat di Landasan Pesawat Komersial. Walau Penjagaan tetap sama. Apalagi karena mereka mendarat di landasan militer.

Saat itu Sore sekitar jam 3. Kota konoha Saat itu agak sepi karena masih belum jam pulang kantor. Baru akan keluar dari Bandara, 2 orang Bodyguard telah menunggu mereka. "selamat Sore tuan Sasuke, Selamat kembali ke Konoha" ucap Seorang Bodyguard.

"ya, Tolong bawakan Barang-barangku, barang Istriku dan Juga barang Sarada" ucap Sasuke. "Dengan senang Hati tuan" ucap sang Bodyguard lalu melakukan perintah Sasuke. "apa barang-barang anda juga perlu aku bawakan, Pak Naruto" ucap Seorang Bodyguard. "tidak usah, kami bisa membawakannya sendiri." Ucap Naruto.

Bodyguard tersebut lalu pergi ke mobil dan membukakan Pintu dan juga Bagasi Mobil. Setelah Naruto meletakan beberapa barang Ke bagasi Bodyguard tersebut bertanya "apa anda Perlu Supir".

"tidak, aku bisa mengemudi sendiri." Ucap Naruto. "Kalian berdua bisa memanggil teman kalian untuk menjemput kalian. Aku akan membawa mobil sendiri" ucap Sasuke. "baik tuan. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Seorang Bodyguard.

Tak lama kemudian, Keluarga Uchiha telah meninggalkan Bandara deluan. Kemudian Bodyguard itu berpamitan pada Naruto untuk pergi ke memanggil teman mereka untuk di jemput.

Didalam Mobil, Keluarga Uzumaki sedikit melakukan perbincangan kecil. "Jadi apa ini Mobil ayah sekarang?" tanya Boruto. "tidak, Ini mobil Perusahaan. Mobil dinas ayah" ucap Naruto. "Boleh aku yg mengemudi, aku ingin mengemudi untuk pertama kali di Konoha." Ucap Boruto.

"kau sudah tahu cara mengemudi?" ucap Naruto Takjub. "yeah, Sarada mengajariku 3 tahun yg lalu" ucap Boruto. "ya, Tapi. Kau tidak tahu dimana letak rumah Baru kita. Jadi ayah yg mengemudi. Kau duduk diam sendiri di belakang" ucap Boruto.

"jadi ayah sekarang sudah Punya rumah" ucap Boruto semangat. "apa jangan-jangan itu rumah dinas?" ucap Boruto dengan Nada sedikit memalas. "ya rumah pribadilah, kau pikir gaji ayah selama 4 tahun bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke itu ngak cukup Untuk beli rumah, Walau ngak besar juga" ucap Boruto.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata keluar dari Mobil. "kau mau kenapa Hinata, kita kan mau pulang?" tanya Naruto. "aku mau duduk sama Boruto, Ada beberapa hal yg aku ingin tanyakan" ucap Hinata. "baiklah, Cepatlah masuk. Aku sudah lapar mau makan Masakanmu" ucap Naruto.

"wah, dipikir-pikir aku juga sudah lama tidak merasakan Makanan Buatan Ibu" ucap Boruto. "bukan dipikir-pikir lagi Boruto, Tapi memang kau sudah lama tidak merasakan Makanan Buatan Ibumu" ucap Naruto. Hinata yg sudah duduk di kursi belakang pun membuka kata "kalau begitu jalankan mobilnya, kita pulang biar ibu bisa memasakan Makanan buat kalian berdua" ucap Hinata.

Setelah itu, Keluarga Uzumaki pun pulang kerumah. Hinata meminta Boruto untuk menceritakan Kejadian-kejadian yg mereka alami sewaktu kuliah. Walau malu awalnya, Boruto pun menceritakan semua kejadian mulai dari pertama datang sampai terakhir. Walau sedikit diberi bumbu dan ada juga yg dikurangi bumbunya.

 **/==O==\\\**

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto, Hinata, dan Boruto disambut oleh Himawari yg saat itu di jaga oleh Kakeknya, Hyuuga Hiashi. "kalian Sudah Kembali. bagaimana acaranya. Berjalan dengan lancar kan?" Tanya Hiashi. "ya, Tentu saja kakek." Ucap Boruto.

Himawari langsung memeluk Sang kakak. Walau ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama karena setiap tahun, Keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki pasti berkunjung ke Kirigakure untuk melihat anak mereka yg belajar di kota itu.

"kau adalah orang pertama di keluarga kita yg masuk perguruan Tinggi. Bagaimana kedengarannya, Uzumaki Boruto S. " ucap Hiashi sangat bahagia. "ya sangat cocok, Tapi sepertinya Boruto kau harus tidur karena besok kau akan bertemu Sasuke untuk berbincang masalah pekerjaan." Ucap Naruto.

"tapi ayah, aku kan belum makan?" ucap Boruto. "oh iya, Ayah lupa." Ucap Naruto lalu berbalik kearah seharusnya Hinata berada. "sepertinya ibumu tidak lupa, Baguslah" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan muka sedikit kecewa. "Bahan makanan tinggal sedikit. Tidak cukup untuk kita semua" ucap Hinata. "tadi banyak sayuran yg sudah layu dan tak layak konsumsi jadi kakek buang saja" ucap Hiashi.

"kita pesan Makanan saja Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata. "ya sudah, aku juga sudah lapar" ucap Naruto. "walau malam ini gagal merasakan Makanan Buatan ibu, Tapi masih ada hari esok" ucap Boruto.

Naruto pun Mengeluarkan Hpnya dan memesan sebuah makanan Porsi keluarga untuk 6 orang

 **/==O==\\\**

Di kediaman Uchiha, Saat keluarga itu pulang mereka disambut oleh Para pekerja di rumah itu. Di sana juga ada Itachi dan Rama yg telah menunggu kepulangan Mereka.

"kukira kau akan pulang kekonoha Besok" ucap Sasuke. "ya menurut rencana begitu. Tapi kayaknya Rama butuh sosok ayah saat Dia di Wisuda." Ucap Itachi. Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Rama. "selamat ya, kau sekarang seorang sarjana dan sebentar lagi akan jadi Pengacara" ucap Sasuke.

"terima kasih paman. Jadi Sarada dan Boruto sekarang juga telah Sarjana?" tanya Rama. "Pastilah, kau kira aku ini Bodoh dan tidak bisa jadi sarjana" ucap Sarada.

"Mereka berdua memang tidak bisa akur walau sudah dewasa seperti ini" ucap Itachi. "Sarada dan Rama, Itu masih level ringan. Jika kau melihat Sarada dan Boruto, Itu sudah di level Kronis. Hal kecil saja pasti mereka ributkan." Ucap Sasuke disaat Sarada dan Rama saling marah satu sama lain dan saling menunjuk.

Kini, Kedua keluarga Itu telah duduk di ruang tamu. Terlihat beberapa Asisten Rumah Tangga sedang menaruh Minuman dan Cemilan di Meja tamu itu. Sarada dan Rama sedang asik dengan HP mereka masing-masing.

"Sarada, ajak Rama duduk di tempat lain. Ayahmu dan Paman itachi mau berbicara mengenai Bisnis" ucap Sakura. "bicaralah. Lagi pula aku kan sebentar lagi akan bekerja di Kantor ayah" ucap Sarada.

"Sarada, Dengarkan Ibumu. Kita kalau di sini itu menganggu percakapan Mereka" ucap Rama sambil berdiri lalu berjalan keluar tepatnya teras. Sarada pun mengikuti Rama setelah disuruh untuk kedua kalinya oleh ibunya.

Di teras, Mereka berdua masih Fokus dengan HP mereka. Mengetik lalu menunggu lalu mengetik lagi. Itulah yg mereka lakukan selama memegang HP. Sampai tiba-tiba, "Ternyata Boruto sedang aktif dari tadi, Ahh kenapa aku tidak mengobrol dengannya dari tadi" ucap Rama.

Sarada melihati Rama sebentar lalu mengetik dengan sedikit senyum jahil. Sudah sekitar 5 menit semenjak Rama mengirim Pesan Ke Boruto lewat Media Sosial Connec People (CP). Namun sampai sekarang belum juga mendapat balasan. Padahal Boruto sedang aktif dan masih aktif.

"kenapa, kenapa Boruto tak membalas pesanku. Apa dia sengaja mengabaikanku" ucap Rama. Sarada pun kembali melirik Rama lalu mengetik sesuatu di Hpnya. Rama pun kembali mengirim sebuah pesan ke akun Boruto lagi.

5 menit berjalan lagi tapi tak mendapat respon dari Boruto. Dia pun memeriksa Profil Boruto lalu memeriksa aktifitasnya. "wah, ternyata Boruto mempersilakan orang lain melihat Aktifitasnya" ucap Rama saat melihat Profil Boruto. Ternyata, Terlihat disitu Boruto sedang aktif mengobrol bersama Sarada.

"Sekarang aku tahu siapa biang kerok yg membuat Boruto tak membalas Pesanku" ucap Rama lalu melirik Sarada. Sarada pun membalas dengan melirik Rama. "sarada, kau tega sekali. Aku hanya mau menyapa temanku. Kenapa kau larang" ucap Rama.

"Aku Cuma ingin mengerjaimu. Sudah lama tanganku ini tak jahil" ucap Sarada. "hey Sarada, Ingat. Kau pasti beberapa tahun lagi akan nikah. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil terus" ucap Rama tapi Sarada tak merespon. "Kasihan Boruto nanti jika kau menikah dengannya. Nanti anak dan mama kompak mengerjai Ayahnya" Sambung Rama.

Sarada mengetahui maksud Perkataan Rama. Dia pun menaruh Hpnya lalu mendekati Rama. "maksudmu apa, kau masih mau mengangguku" ucap Sarada marah. "tidak, aku hanya mau berbicara sebentar dengan Boruto. Setelah itu kau boleh lanjut berpacaran lagi dengan Sahabatku" ucap Rama.

Hampir saja sebuah tumbukan mendarat Di wajah Rama jika saja HP Sarada tak berbunyi. "Boruto menyelamatkanmu. Jika saja ia tak mengirim Pesan ini tepat waktu, tanganku ini pasti akan mengenai mukamu" ucap Sarada.

"tau saja Boruto kalau Pacarnya hampir menumbuk muka Sahabatnya" ucap Rama menyindir. "kau ini kenapa. Dari tadi menganggu terus. Iri, ngak punya pacar. Itu ada pohon kesepian di sana. Pacaran saja sama pohon itu" ucap Sarada di tingkat kesal sedang.

 **/==O==\\\**

Pagi Hari yg cerah. Boruto Bangun Dari tidurnya dan langsung berjalan Menuju kamar mandi Untuk mandi. Setelah mandi ia pun Sarapan bersama. Sarapan yg kini ia lakukan sangatlah berbeda dari kehidupannya sebelumnya.

Kali ini mereka makan bersama sebagai keluarga dan Menu Makanannya adalah Roti Gandum yg sama sekali tidak pernah mereka makan Di kehidupan sebelumnya. Derajat ekonomi Keluarga Uzumaki benar-benar sudah berputar 90 derajat.

Bahkan, Hiashi yg merupakan petani Sederhana kini telah menjadi Juragan Padi di kampung. Dia memiliki pekerja dan Sawah yg luasnya mencapai hampir setengah Desa. Itu semua berkat sumbangan Naruto dan Kerja Keras Hiashi.

Pagi itu, Hiashi harus segera kembali kedesa karena sawah harus dipanen segera. Dan Hiashi harus memantau Waktu panen itu. Sehingga, Setelah ia sarapan ia pun pergi menaiki Mobil Pick up miliknya.

 **/==O==\\\**

Boruto akan ikut ayahnya menuju kantor Sasuke. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memasuki Mobil. Kali ini, ayahnya mengizinkannya membawa mobil itu. "aku harus bisa membuat Paman Sasuke terkesan. Ya, aku tidak boleh kalah dari Sarada juga" Batin Boruto lalu memasuki Mobil.

"Kau masih ingatkan di mana Letak perusahaan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "tentu, Kalau pun aku lupa, Di GPS mobil ini pastinya akan melacak dan mengarahkanku ke Perusahaan Pusat." Ucap Boruto. Ia pun menginjak gas dan mobil pun jalan.

Perjalanan begitu lancar. Walau pagi itu kendaraan terkesan padat, Tapi Kota Konoha Tidak pernah mengalami Peristiwa Legendaris yg namanya Macet. Jika macet pun pasti karena ada kecelakaan atau hal yg lain Seperti ada Karnaval atau Pentas lainnya di jalan.

Hari itu Merupakan hari Selasa. Sesampainya dikantor, Boruto terkejut saat melihat Pegawai perusahaan Techconnec memakai Jas berwarna Biru Tua. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka yg memakai Jas itu adalah yg bekerja di kantor Perusahaan Sasuke. Sementara, Pekerja Lapangan seperti Naruto Memakai Pakaian Berwujud kaos dan Berwarna Biru Tua juga dengan Tulisan Techconnec yg terpapar di punggung mereka.

Tetapi Karena Boruto adalah Pemimpin di bidang Pekerja Lapangan, Dia tetap Memakai Jas di setiap Hari Senin dan Selasa. Di Hari Rabu sampai Jum'at, Dia akan memakai Baju Yg sama seperti Pekerja Lapangan dan juga memakai Sebuah Rompi.

Hari itu, Boruto datang dengan memakai Kemeja biasa berwarna Putih. Kemeja Yg Sarada berikan Sewaktu Boruto Ulang Tahun. "Boruto, Kau pergi Keruangan Sasuke sendiri. Ayah ada beberapa Pekerjaan yg harus segera di lakukan" ucap Naruto lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Boruto.

Melihat Ayahnya pergi, Boruto yg sempat mau bertanya pun mengurungkan Niatnya dan memasuki Gedung. Seorang satpam Menyapanya dan kemudian muncul seorang Bodyguard dari Dalam pos satpam dan langsung mengawal dan menunjukan arah Menuju Kantor Sasuke.

 **/==O==\\\**

Di Kantornya, Sasuke sedang mengobrol bersama Sarada sambil menunggu Boruto tiba. Saat itu, Sarada mengenakan Pakaian yg juga diberikan Oleh Boruto sewaktu Sarada ulang tahun.

Setelah cukup lama mengobrol, Sasuke duduk di mejanya lalu mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Sarada pun duduk di sebuah kursi yg berada dikantor ayahnya sambil mengetik sesuatu di kantornya.

Tak lama kemudian, Pintu kantor Sasuke di ketuk. Setelah dibuka ternyata itu adalah Boruto dan Bodyguard tadi. "Selamat Pagi Tuan Sasuke, Boruto sudah datang" ucap Bodyguard itu. "ok, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi" ucap Sasuke.

Sarada lalu berdiri dan duduk di kursi yg tersedia di depan meja Sasuke di ikuti Boruto. "jadi apa yg paman ingin bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Boruto. "bukan hanya padamu, Tapi juga Sarada. Ini mengenai posisi yg akan paman limpahkan Padamu" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian adalah satu-satunya lulusan Sarjana yg berasal dari Universitas Terkenal di dunia, Aku tidak bisa memberi kalian posisi yg sembarang di perusahaan." Ucap Sasuke. Boruto dan Sarada pun memasang wajah super serius dan memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Boruto, Kau akan bekerja di bidang Teknologi Komunikasi Perusahaan. Dan kau Sarada, ayah sangat berharap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik di bidang Komputasi-Komunikasi Perusahaan ayah" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku agak bingung, Bidang Teknologi Komunikasi dan Bidang Komputasi-Komunikasi itu berbeda dalam hal apa?" tanya Boruto. "Bidang Teknologi Komunikasi adalah bidang yg mengerjakan Setiap Proyek yg berkaitan dengan Alat-alat Komunikasi. Bidang ini akan bertanggung jawab penuh dengan Kualitas Sistem Komunikasi. Contohnya, membuat komponen menara sinyal." Ucap Sasuke.

"sementara, Bidang Komputasi-Komunikasi adalah bidang yg berkaitan dengan Pembuatan atau pendukung Software atau Hardware untuk perangkat Komputer atau sejenisnya dalam hal Teknologi Komunikasi. Contoh di perusahaan kita ini adalah pembuatan Kartu Prabayar." Lanjut Sasuke.

'Kebetulan ketua kedua bidang itu mulai Berumur. Jadi kemungkinan akan pensiun dalam waktu yg tidak lama ini. Jadi kalian harus siap menjadi wakilnya dan juga harus siap menjadi ketua" Lanjut Sasuke menjelaskan.

"berarti posisi kami sekarang ini anggota atau Wakil?" tanya Boruto. "tentu saja sebagai Wakil. Kalian perlu banyak belajar" Ucap Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke menjelaskan Semuanya Secara rinci dan Jelas, Boruto dan Sarada Di persilahkan Pergi.

 **/==O==\\\**

Di Lobi Kantor, Sarada dan Boruto sedang duduk-duduk sambil berbicara. "jadi apa kau mau makan Siang?" tanya Sarada. "Sepertinya, Perutku sudah kosong" ucap Boruto. Boruto langsung memeriksa kantong celana dan bajunya dengan panik. "gawat, Dompetku sepertinya ketinggalan" ucap Boruto.

"ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya. Dan juga bukan pertama kalinya aku bilang ini. Ayo kita makan. Aku yg akan bayar" ucap Sarada. Boruto pun hanya dapat memasang muka lucu di hadapan Sarada seperti biasa. Sedikit tertawa kecil dan "ya, terserah kau saja" ucap Boruto.

Kemudian, mereka berdiri bersiap untuk keluar kantor. Seorang Bodyguard pun menghampiri Sarada. "apa nona butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sang Bodyguard. "ya, bisa tolong ambilkan Mobilku di Parkiran. Mobil Inova hitam plat nomor 3020" ucap Sarada sambil menyerahkan Kunci. "atau mungkin kalau bingung tekan tombol ini" Tambah Sarada sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol di kunci.

Beberapa saat menunggu, Sebuah Mobil Inova hitam pengeluaran terbaru dengan Desain Elegant telah menunggu di depan kantor. Boruto dan Sarada pun keluar menuju Mobil. Sang Bodyguard pun keluar dari mobil dan mengembalikan Kunci tersebut pada Sarada. Sarada lalu memberikannya pada Boruto.

"lagi?" ucap Boruto tidak terima jika harus menjadi supir sarada terus. "ya, lagi. Aku sedang malas untuk mengemudi siang ini" ucap Sarada sedikit nyengir. Boruto pun dengan malas mengambil Kunci dari tangan Sarada lalu masuk kedalam Mobil di ikuti Sarada.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya Boruto dengan nada sedikit marah bin kesal. "kau saja yg carikan tempat yg cocok buat kita berdua makan" ucap Sarada. "apa kau tak ingat. Pertama kali aku yg memilih tempat, kita berdua nyaris mati" ucap Boruto.

"aku bahkan mau kejadian itu terulang kembali. Kita bisa berkelahi bersama" ucap Sarada. "huff, Mati baru bilang ajaib" ucap Boruto lalu menjalankan Mobil. "kudengar Sebuah Restoran baru di buka di kota ini. Mungkin kita bisa makan di restoran itu" ucap Sarada.

"aku kurang suka makan Di restoran. Kita makan saja di warung pinggir Jalan" ucap Boruto. "terserah kau saja, kita memang harus belajar menghemat uang. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi yg mungkin bisa dengan mudahnya meminta uang pada orang tua kita" ucap Sarada.

"ya, kau benar. Jika aku memang dari dulu jarang meminta uang pada orang tuaku, Tapi, Kalau kau pasti sering" ucap Boruto dengan sedikit ketawa. "dasar, Memang kau pikir aku hanya tau jajan saja" ucap Sarada sambil membuang mukanya. "haha, kau tambah lucu kalau sedang Cemberut" ucap Boruto.

 **/==O==\\\**

Tibalah mereka di sebuah warung Sate di pinggir Jalan. Sarada memesan dua porsi Sate Rusa. Sate yg terbuat dari daging hewan yg cukup langka di konoha. Harga di warung ini juga fantastis. Mencapai 50 ribu/porsi dengan jumlah 15 tusuk.

Namun, bagi Boruto Daging Rusa adalah daging yg sudah bosan ia makan. Karena, setiap ayahnya pulang setelah mengerjakan proyek di kota lain pasti ayahnya selalu membeli beberapa kilo daging Rusa.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu. Dua porsi Sate Rusa telah berada di hadapan mereka. Aroma yg begitu menggoda telah mengoyahkan hawa nafsu Sarada. Sarada memang sangat jarang memakan Sate. Apalagi Sate Rusa dengan aroma yg sangat menggoda seperti ini.

Saat Boruto ingin mengambil sebuah tusuk Sate, Sarada menahan tangannya "tunggu Boruto, jangan makan dulu. Aku harus mengambil gambarnya dulu" ucap Sarada. "huff, apa harus di foto juga?" tanya Boruto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sarada langsung Berselfie dengan Sate itu dan tak menghiraukan Boruto yg sedang menatapnya. "cih, Dasar penyakit Selfiesinisme tingkat Kronis." Batin Boruto.

Setelah Sarada selesai Selfie dengan Sate itu, ia langsung meraih tangan Boruto dan mengajaknya selfie bersama. Boruto awalnya menolak, namun tatapan Sarada membuatnya melakukannya.

Setelah itu, mereka duduk tenang kembali dan Boruto maupun Sarada mengambil Setusuk Sate. Namun, Tiba-tiba saat Boruto maupu Sarada ingin mengigit Sate Empuk Nan Lembut itu ternyata ada seseorang yg sedang menepuk Pundak Boruto.

Sarada pun terhenti dan terpaku melihat orang itu. Boruto perlahan berbalik ke arah orang itu. "Kau" ucap Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Kita berjumpa lagi. Setelah sekian lama, harus terhenti akibat sedang fokus pada Ulangan Akhir Semester, Saya dapat kembali membuat lanjutan cerita ini dan Juga tetap mengalami Waktu sunting yg panjang.

Mamun Jika banyak kesalahan Mohon Di maklumi karena saya bukan anak-anak dari jurusan Bahasa. Melainkan MIPA.

Bagaimana, Apa bagus atau malah bingung. Sama saya juga bingung sewaktu membuatnya. Ada kesalahan alur. Tapi jika di rubah nanti malah berdampak dengan alur yg lainnya yg memang merupakan Kunci dari Cerita Si Miskin Boruto Season 2 atau Kehidupan Baru Boruto.

Saya ingin berterima kasih atas dukungan beberapa Reader yg mungkin merupakan Author juga. Diantaranya

 **The KidsNo OppAi** untuk dukungannya dan Reviews Pendek Bin Ajaib karena Reviewsnya sama terus.

 **ImutoAUffnindo** atas partisipasinya untuk Mereviews dan mendukung Season 2 ini

 **Fly (Guest)** untuk idenya. Walau ide itu sudah ada semenjak lama. Bahkan sebelum chapter 9 keluar.

 **Natsumi** atas dukungan dan Sarannya. "pasti akan saya perbaiki dan perjelas lagi. Kalau masih salah, mohon Reviews lagi"

 **Utsukushi Arisa** untuk Partisipasinya dan Sarannya.

Dan

 **Namejacko (Guest)** Atas titik yg berjumlah 2 yg sangat membingungkan. Sampai-sampai Tim Pemecah Kode Konoha yg di utus Nanadaime tak mampu menerjemahkan artinya.

Dan **YOGA07** sebagai mitra terpercaya saya yang selama ini sudah menemani saya di dunia Online.

Oke sekian dari saya. Mohon Di Reviews dan Sangat di mohon menahan Kecewanya di Chapter ini.

Saya sedang berusaha untuk menyesuaikan kesalahan Di atas agar tepat sasaran dan tak merubah Alur kunci Cerita.

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi. Jika belum tersedia Chapter 2 silakan tekan tombol Back atau kalau perlu Tombol Power.

Jika sudah tersedia, dan jika berkenan silakan klik Next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 : Penggangu

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah itu, mereka duduk tenang kembali dan Boruto maupun Sarada mengambil Setusuk Sate. Namun, Tiba-tiba saat Boruto maupu Sarada ingin mengigit Sate Empuk Nan Lembut itu ternyata ada seseorang yg sedang menepuk Pundak Boruto.

Sarada pun terhenti dan terpaku melihat orang itu. Boruto perlahan berbalik ke arah orang itu. "Kau" ucap Boruto. Boruto Maupun Sarada Terdiam. Orang yg menepuk Bahu Boruto pun jadi heran dan ikut diam tapi sambil memasang Senyum.

"kau..., S-siapa ya?" tanya Boruto. "ohh, Maaf. Saya lupa. Di sini yg mengenal saya hanya Sarada. Perkenalkan Nama Saya Ridwan. Teman akun CP (Connec People) Sarada" ucap orang yg menepuk bahu Sarada adalah Ridwan.

"ya, aku masih mengingatmu. Kau kenapa menghapus Pertemananmu denganku?" Tanya Sarada. "ya, Rasanya ngak enak jika aku tetap memasukan akun ku sebagai daftar temanmu." Ucap Ridwan.

"padahal ada yg ingin aku bicarakan padamu hari itu. Tapi kau terlanjur pergi. Dan saat aku ingin mengirim pesan kepadamu, kau ternyata sudah keluar sebagai daftar temanku" ucap Sarada. "ya, kakakku menyuruhku keluar dari daftar temanmu saja" ucap Ridwan.

"hey, aku Boruto. P-p..., Teman Sarada" ucap Boruto saat Sarada menatapnya dengan tajam. "aku sudah tau siapa kau, Dan kau bukan hanya teman Sarada kan. Tapi kalian adalah Pacar kan?" ucap Ridwan. Boruto dan Sarada pun memasang Muka Malu-malu.

"kau memang pantas dapat yg lebih baik dari pada kau Sarada, Dan soal pesan yg waktu itu, sejujurnya ada sedikit Rasa main-main Saja sisanya memang serius" ucap Ridwan. Sarada berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain karena saat itu ia melihat Boruto seperti Cemburu. Saat itu, Boruto menatap langit-langit dengan Ekspresi tidak senang dengan kehadiran Ridwan.

"ngomong-ngomong, Kau sedang apa di konoha. Liburan atau Kerja?" Tanya Sarada. "dua-duanya, kebetulan kakakku bekerja di kota ini sebagai Kepala Marketing di sebuah perusahaan. Dan aku sedang menunggu Keputusan Perusahaan Techconnec" ucap Ridwan.

"apa, jadi kau akan bekerja di perusahaan TechConnec. Apa bidangmu?" ucap Sarada kaget. "aku mencoba melamar di bidang Marketing. Mudah-mudahan di terima" ucap Ridwan.

Di saat yg sama, Boruto terlihat tidak senang. Apalagi kedatangan Ridwan mengacaukan Acara makan siangnya. "oh ya, kalian berniat melamar kerja dimana?" tanya Ridwan. "oh, aku dan Boruto sudah di terima Di perusahaan techConnec." Ucap Sarada.

"APA!, jadi kalian sudah bekerja di perusahaan itu. Tapi kenapa kalian belum kembali. Ini kan sudah lewat jam makan Siang" ucap Ridwan. "ya, kami baru di terima. Dan kami di persilakan pulang untuk bersiap kerja besok" ucap Boruto.

"berarti kita satu kantor." Ucap Ridwan. Tiba-tiba, Hp Ridwan berbunyi. Ia pun berpamitan dengan Boruto dan Sarada. Mereka pun melanjutkan Makan siang mereka yg sempat tertunda.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah menghabiskan Makan Mereka, Mereka pun pulang. Sarada mengantar Boruto pulang walau saat itu Boruto yg tengah perjalanan, Boruto berbicara dengan Sarada.

'hey, Kupikir-pikir, Mantan Pacarmu yg belum resmi itu tidak mengetahui Siapa kau yg sebenarnya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau ayahmu adalah pemilik Perusahaan Techconnec." Ucap Boruto.

"ya, jika di pikir-pikir sepertinya begitu. Dan jangan panggil dia Mantan Pacarku. Aku tidak suka dan aku pikir sebelumnya kau tidak suka dengan kehadirannya" ucap Sarada. "i..itu, itu karena dia menganggu acara makan Siangku." Ucap Boruto.

"ucapkan yg sejujurnya, kau cemburu kan sama dia" ucap Sarada menggoda. "sial, kau benar, aku memang cemburu. Dan ini tidak perlu lagi aku sembunyikan darimu" ucap Boruto. "santai saja Boruto, aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sarada.

"aku yakin dia itu orang yg keras kepala. Dan aku yakin dia berusaha mengambilmu" ucap Boruto. "tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatiku. Yg boleh mendekatiku hanyalah keluargaku dan Kau, Boruto." Ucap Sarada yg tanpa sadar ternyata membuat Pipi Boruto benar-benar merah dan bahkan Nyaris pingsan (maklum, gen Bawaan Hinata).

Akhirnya, Perjalanan pun berakhir. Boruto telah tiba di rumahnya. Sarada mengambil Posisi mengemudi lalu pulang. Boruto melanjutkan Perjalanannya memasuki Rumah.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya didepan Pintu, Dia memencet bel namun tak kunjung mendapati orang yg membuka pintu. Dia pun menelepon Ibunya. "Halo, bu. Ibu ada di mana. Kunci Rumah ada dimana?" tanya Boruto Lewat Hp. "oh, kunci rumah ada di ibu. Satunya ada di ayahmu. Ibu kira kalian akan pulang sama-sama" ucap Hinata.

"ah, payah. Berarti aku harus ke salah satunya untuk mengambil Kunci" Batin Boruto. "ibu ada dimana?" Tanya Boruto. "Ibu ada Di SMAK. Ibu sedang mendesain Kantin untuk Jualan Besok. Ibu akan Pulang sore" ucap Hinata.

"ibu masih jualan ternyata, kenapa tidak berhenti saja" ucap Boruto. "tidak bisa. Sekarang ini Ibu tidak hanya jualan gado-gado. Tapi juga berbagai Macam Jajanan Indonesia. Ibu di SMAK sekarang bekerja sebagai Pimpinan Kantin Sekolah" ucap Hinata.

"wau, ternyata sekarang ibu lebih terkenal. Kenapa tidak pernah cerita" ucap Boruto. "cerita bagaimana? Ibu saja di beri tahu tadi pagi" ucap Hinata. "sudahlah Boruto, Ibu ada pekerjaan. Kau mau ambil kunci dimana. Ibu atau ayah?" tanya Hinata.

"Ayah saja," ucap Boruto lalu mematikan Hpnya dan berjalan menuju Jalan raya menunggu Taksi yg lewat.

Sudah 20 menit ia menunggu namun tak melihat Sebuah taksi yg lewat. Ia sudah hampir Pasrah dan memutuskan untuk jalan kaki. Namun, jaraknya dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini 2 kali lebih jauh di bandingkan SMAK.

Tiba-tiba, Sebuah Mobil menghampiri Boruto. Boruto yg melihat mobil itu menghampirinya merasa tak asing. "Boruto, Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak beri tahu ayah. Kunci rumah ada di ayah" ucap Naruto. "ya, aku tadi mau kembali untuk mengambil kunci" ucap Boruto.

"ohh, ini kuncinya" ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah kunci. "Ayah mau kemana?" tanya Boruto. "Mau menjemput Himawari" Jawab Naruto. Setelah Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya, Boruto juga melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Rumahnya.

 **::==::==::**

Kini dia telah memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yg baru ia masuki kemarin. Wajar saja jika dia masih sedikit bingung. "kamar mandi di mana ya? Kenapa aku bisa lupa" Batin Boruto. Setelah menemukan kamar mandi, ia melanjutkan menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya berada.

Setelah ia membuka kamarnya, ia langsung membaringkan badannya di kasur. Menutup matanya perlahan sambil melipat tangan di dadanya memikirkan semua kejadian yg tadi siang terjadi. "Aku ada firasat buruk mengenai Dia, tapi apa ya, apa yg membuatku berfirasat buruk tentang dia" Batin Boruto lalu membuka mata.

"apa jangan-jangan dia mau mengambil Sarada Dariku," ucap Boruto dengan Suara. "Tapi, aku merasa ada hal yg buruk tentang dia dan bukan hanya akan mengambil Sarada" Batin Boruto. Boruto lalu berdiri dan Mengganti Pakaiannya dengan pakaian yg lebih santai.

Setelah mengganti Pakaian, Ia mengambil Hpnya dan membuka akun CP miliknya. Ia mencari seseorang yg bernama Ridwan dalam kotak pencarian. Hasilnya lumayan. Ia mendapat cukup banyak pilihan.

Ia pun berniat menayakan Ke Sarada tentang nama Panjang Ridwan. Namun, Niatnya di hentikan saat sebuah Foto orang yg tidak salah lagi merupakan Ridwan. "dapat" batin Boruto Senang.

Ia pun melihat semua foto-fotonya, aktifitasnya, dan beberapa hal lain mengenai Profilnya. "aku mungkin harus membaca pesan-pesan miliknya. Aku harus minta bantuan paman Sasuke. Ehh, jangan. Sendiri saja" ucap Boruto.

Di ambilnya Laptop dan sebuah kabel USB. Ia mencolokan USB itu ke laptopnya dan kemudian membuka sebuah Software. Di tuliskannya disana beberapa Bahasa pemograman dan juga beberapa kata tambahan.

Dalam waktu 15 menit, Ia telah selesai. Tulisan-tulisan yg ia ketik sekarang telah menjadi sebuah Program Komputer yg dapat meretas Akun CP dari Ridwan.

Sambil menunggu Proses peretasan Selesai, Boruto pun membaringkan Badannya ke kasur dan menutup matanya untuk tidur. Namun, Bayangan-bayangan tentang fakta di dalam akun Ridwan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

1 jam kemudian, ia telah tertidur pulas. Beberapa menit yg lalu, ia sempat masuk ke alam mimpinya. Namun Kepulangan Himawari membangunkannya kembali. Kini ia sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya dengan damai.

Beberapa Jam kemudian, Ia terbangun saat mendengar suara dari laptopnya. "akhirnya, selesai. Aku akan mencari tahu" Batin Boruto. Ia pun langsung membuka akun CP Ridwan.

Di sana, Ia menemukan berbagai macam pesan yg belum di hapus olehnya. Yg menarik perhatiannya adalah Pesan yg di tunjukan kepada Sarada Beberapa Tahun yg lalu. "mereka memang sudah lama berinteraksi di CP." Batin Boruto.

Boruto pun membaca Satu persatu pesan yg di kirim dan di terima Ridwan. Sungguh mengejutkan Saat Ia membaca sebuah pesan yg di kirim Ridwan saat berusaha menembak Sarada.

"Sarada, Sebenarnya aku, aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi, baru sekarang aku punya keberanian. Pertama kali aku membaca pesan yg kau tujukan padaku, Diri ku ini serasa melayang. Dan di saat kita pertama kali melakukan Percakapan dengan Video Call, diriku serasa terhipnotis oleh Wajahmu yg cantik layaknya Bulan. Oh, dan apa kau mau menjadi Pacarku" itulah pesan yg di kirim Ridwan beberapa waktu yg lalu.

Membaca itu, Boruto serasa mau muntah dan sedikit marah tentunya. "buruk sekali ini, Di bilang wajah Sarada itu mirip Bulan, Ini termasuk penghinaan bagi Sarada. Dia kan memiliki wajah yg cantik dan tidak seperti Bulan" Batin Boruto.

Dia diam sejenak sambil membaca bagian terakhir dari pesan itu. "Bulan kalau di perhatikan dari dekat kan berlubang-lubang. Ia menghina Sarada dengan menulis bahwa Sarada memiliki Wajah yg berlubang-lubang layaknya bulan" ucap Boruto dengan nada pelan.

Ia pun mematikan laptopnya dan pergi keluar mencari udara segar. "cih, Wajah yg mirip bulan. Dasar Bodoh. Kau mau menembak atau mengejek" ucap Boruto sambil berjalan.

 **::==::==::**

Di teras rumahnya di lantai 2, Boruto sedang memandangi pemandangan di depan rumahnya.

"kakak, kau dimana" ucap Himawari dari dalam rumah.

Boruto pun membalikan Badannya dan berkata "Kakak ada di teras atas. Ke sini lah" ucap Boruto.

Setelah Himawari tiba di teras, ia menunjukan Boruto sebuah Buku pelajaran. "kakak masih ingat soal ini?" tanya Himawari. "soal apa," Boruto memperhatikan Soal dengan seksama. Setelah membacanya, Boruto tiba-tiba menjadi lemas. Dia ingat betul soal ini. Soal yg telah membuatnya di cambuk karena tak mengerjakannya.

"Fisika? Aduh, kakak tidak mengerti dengan Fisika. Kau cari kunci jawabannya di internet saja" ucap Boruto. "ahh, Payah. Padahal soal ini pasti pernah kakak kerjakan. Tidak mungkin kan kakak lupa cara kerjanya" ucap Himawari.

"kakak pernah bilang kan, Kakak ini tidak tahu jika kau tanya mengenai Matematika dan Fisika. Kakak menyerah" ucap Boruto. "ahh, Padahal soal ini adalah Sarjana Iptek. Masak soal seperti ini saja ngak bisa di kerjakan" ucap Himawari mengeluh.

"Kakak ini Sarjana Ilmu Komunikasi dan Komputasi. Sama seperti Kak Sarada. Kami tidak terlalu banyak belajar mengenai Fisika" ucap Boruto. "payah, ayah dan ibu juga paling tidak tahu" ucap Himawari lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat Boruto kembali menatap ke arah jalan raya, Ia melihat sebuah Mobil Sport berwarna Pink yg sangat familiar dengannya. Mobil yg tidak pernah ia lihat selama 4 tahun lebih ini merupakan sesuatu yg telah membuat hubungan mereka seperti sekarang.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Boruto. Lalu seseorang keluar dari mobil itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak kardus. Boruto langsung menuruni tangga darurat dan menemui Sarada yg masih berada di luar menunggu seseorang membuka pintu pagar.

 **::==::==::**

"hai Sarada, Mau apa kau dengan Kardus itu?" tanya Boruto saat ia datang untuk membuka pintu. "ini isinya seragam dan beberapa barang untukmu dari ayahku. Ini wajib kau pakai besok" ucap Sarada.

"mana sini, aku yg bawa" ucap Boruto memegang Kardus itu. "eet, ini aku yg bawa. Kau bawa yg ada di mobil. Itu lebih Berat" ucap Sarada. Boruto pun mengambil Kardus yg sangat berat itu.

Setibanya di dalam rumah Boruto, Sarada dan juga Boruto menyandarkan diri di Sofa. "huhh, huhh, Kardus yg kubawa itu isinya apa, berat sekali. Seperti mengangat 2 galon air sekaligus?" tanya Boruto.

"aku tidak tahu, ayahku yg menyuruhku mengantarnya ke rumahmu. Mungkin beberapa barang yg harus Kau lihat dan pelajari, Mungkin" ucap Sarada. "ya, aku juga merasakan ada benda logam di sana" ucap Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Himawari Muncul sambil membawa Buku yg sama. "hai, Himawari. Bagaimana kabarmu dan bagaimana dengan ujianmu?" tanya Sarada. "ya, Selain Pusing karena mikirin Ujian Fisika besok dan tidak mampu mengerjakan soal yg ada di buku dan Di cuekin Kakak. Ya, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Himawari.

"hey, kakak sudah bilang. Kakak tidak tau cara kerjanya" ucap Boruto. "Kalau kak Sarada tahu ngak soal fisika yg ini" ucap Himawari menunjuk soal yg sama yg ia tunjukan pada Boruto.

'ohh, soal ini. Ini mudah. Mari kak Sarada ajarkan. Tapi kita belajar di kamarmu saja. Jangan di ruang tamu" ucap Sarada. Sarada dan Himawari pun pergi menuju kamar Himawari untuk Belajar di sana. Boruto pun nampak Mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

 **Buk...**

Suara Muka Boruto yg Menabrak pintu di karena kan saat ia ingin mengikuti Sarada dan Himawari memasuki Kamar, Himawari yg masih kesal menutup pintu dengan keras saat Boruto berada didepan Pintu. Alhasil, Muka tampan Boruto pun berciuman untuk yg kedua kalinya namun dengan Pintu.

"aww, Hima, kau tega sekali. Ini sakit" ringis Boruto. "Laki-laki tidak boleh Masuk kamar Perempuan" ucap Himawari yg kembali membuka pintu. "ya, himawari betul Boruto" ucap Sarada.

"tapi Himawari kan adikku. Apa tidak boleh aku masuk dan melihat kalian belajar. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu" ucap Boruto. "Huff, pertama aku bukan adikmu jadi kau di larang masuk. Dan Kedua, kau di larang masuk di kamar Himawari jika aku ada di dalam, dan ketiga, kau bisa apa. Nilai Fisikamu kan yg terendah" ucap Sarada.

"dengar tu kak," ucap Himawari sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya berniat mengejek lalu menutup Pintu. "jangan Harap jika aku mau membantu kalian berdua jika mengalami Kesulitan" ucap Boruto dari Luar kamar Himawari.

"cih, menyebalkan" ucap Boruto sambil berjalan dan menendang angin.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto sedang Duduk di depan tv menikmati sebuah Film Komedi. Ia beberapa kali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Volume Tv saat itu benar-benar keras Bahkan terdengar sampai ke kamar Himawari yg sedang belajar.

Di tambah suara tawa Boruto, Membuat Sarada tidak bisa Konsen mengajari Himawari. Ia pun keluar kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga tempat Boruto sedang menonton Tv.

Sesampainya disana, Sarada langsung menjitak kepala Boruto. Boruto pun meringis Kesakitan dan mematikan Tv. "kau boleh Nonton Tv, tapi jangan menganggu. Adikmu sedang Belajar untuk Ujian. Kau ini Bagaimana" ucap Sarada

"ya, ya, aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku tadi Cuma mau menganggu saja. Kalau begitu aku main Hp saja" ucap Boruto. Sarada pun kembali Ke kamar Himawari untuk kembali mengajari Himawari.

Boruto yg saat itu sedang bermain Game di Hpnya, mendadak terhenti saat ia melihat Kardus yg tadi ia bawa. Ia sangat penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya. Benar saja firasatnya. Isinya adalah alat-alat yg sangat rumit. Namun tetap ia mengerti.

Ada sebuah kertas di sana dan ia pun membacanya. Setelah membaca, Boruto pun membatin "ahh, jadi ini semua alat-alat untuk aku bekerja di rumah. Banyak sekali. Mau di taruh di mana?".

Waktu saat itu sudah Malam. Kira-kira sekitar jam 9. Sarada masih setia menemani Himawari belajar. Saat itu juga, Hinata baru pulang. Ia kaget saat melihat sebuah mobil di depan pintu pagarnya sehingga Ia dan Naruto yg saat itu sedang memakai Mobil terhenti di depan Jalan karena tidak bisa masuk.

"sepertinya ada tamu, Tapi kenapa dia taruh mobilnya di depan jalan begini" ucap Hinata. "yg jelas tamu yg seperti ini adalah tamu yg kurang ajar. Mungkin teman kuliah atau SMA Boruto" ucap Naruto

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk. Setibanya di depan pintu rumah, mereka di kagetkan oleh Sarada yg saat itu keluar. "Sarada, Ada apa malam-malam begini datang ke rumah?" tanya Hinata.

"aaa, itu, aku mengantar barang di perintah ayahku" ucap Sarada tidak jelas. "hey, harusnya perempuan tidak boleh main di rumah teman laki-lakinya sampai larut malam begini" ucap Naruto

"ahh, ayah jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Kami ini anak baik-baik, lagi pula, Sarada pulang malam kayak begini karena Mengajari Himawari Mengerjakan Soal Fisika" ucap Boruto.

"ooo, Kalau begitu terima kasih ya, Nak Sarada. Kau sudah mengajari Himawari" ucap Hinata. "tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan dan aku memang seperti ingin belajar Fisika lagi" ucap Sarada.

"Omong Kosong, waktu itu saat belajar fisika, Kau bilang kau benci Fisika dan berharap fisika tidak pernah ada di dunia ini" batin Boruto sambil menatap Sarada.

"di mana Himawari?" tanya Naruto. "Dia sudah tidur. Saat Sarada sedang menjelaskan, Tiba-tiba ia kaget saat melihat Himawari sudah tertidur di meja" ucap Boruto. "ohh, jadi begitu. Apa kau juga ikut belajar Boruto?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak lah, mau masuk saja aku di marahi" ucap Boruto. "jelaslah Boruto, Kau kan laki-laki. Tidak boleh masuk ke kamar Perempuan" ucap Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian, Sarada Pamit pada Naruto dan Hinata lalu pulang.

 **::==::==::**

Siang harinya, Di perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Boruto sedang mengeluh saat seorang pekerja senior menjelaskan beberapa Fungsi alat kepada Boruto. "ahh, orang ini bicara apa. Jelas sedikit kah" Batin Sarada.

Sang pekerja Senior memegang Sebuah alat lalu menjelaskan fungsinya dan cara pemakaiaannya. Boruto memang memperhatikan. Namun yg membuatnya mengeluh adalah Suara. Suara sang pemilik yg anek dan tidak jelas. Sebentar keras, lalu tak lama kemudian pelan.

"syukurnya orang ini sedikit lagi pensiun. Aku tidak perlu mendengar suara seperti ini setiap hari" Batin Boruto

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam berlalu, Orang itu pun keluar untuk makan siang. Boruto menarik Nafas lega karena penjelasan ini telah selesai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk makan siang juga di kantin Perusahaan.

Namun, Seperti biasa dia akan menemui Sarada dahulu lalu mengajaknya makan di kantin. Ia pun berjalan menuju Kantor tempat Sarada bekerja yg terletak 2 lantai lebih tinggi dari tempat Boruto bekerja.

Sesampainya disana, Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin yg terletak di bagian paling atas gedung.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mereka Selesai menyantap makan siang, mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju tempat mereka bekerja. Di tengah perjalanan, Boruto dan Sarada berjumpa dengan Ridwan. Ia langsung menyapa Sarada dan Boruto.

"hey, jadi kau sudah di terima bekerja di sini" ucap Sarada. "ya, kemarin itu aku di panggil untuk membicarakan presentasi. Dan aku di terima" ucap Ridwan. "ya, selamat ya" ucap Boruto datar.

Tak lama kemudian, Boruto mengajak Sarada kembali ke tempat kerja mereka. "ayo Sarada, kita kembali kerja. Jam istirahat kita telah selesai" ucap Boruto sambil menarik tangan Sarada. "eee, Boruto. Aku kan kerja di lantai ini." Ucap Sarada berusaha melepas gengaman Boruto.

"oh iya, aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu" ucap Boruto sambil melepas Gengamannya dan berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Boruto memang seperti itu belakangan ini, ya jadi kau mau ke kantin kan. Aku juga ada pekerjaan yg belum selesai" ucap Sarada lalu masuk ke dalam tempat kerjanya. "ya, silakan" ucap Ridwan.

Sambil berjalan menuju kantin, Ridwan berjalan dengan Gagahnya sambil berbicara dalam hati "Sekarang aku dan kalian satu kantor. Upaya untuk menghancurkan Hubungan kalian berdua akan menjadi sangat mudah. Akan ku buat kalian merasakan Sakit yg kualami atau bahkan lebih buruk" Batin Ridwan sambil tersenyum Jahat.

 **::==::==::**

Dalam lift, Boruto sedang menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca Lift. "Aku tahu senyum ramahmu itu sebenarnya tidak ramah. Aku sudah sering melihat senyum seperti itu." Batin Boruto.

"orang ini tidak akan membiarkanmu menganggu Sarada. Aku juga tahu, Kalau selama ini kau masih menyimpan dendam pada kami. Terutama Sarada, Gadis yg menolakmu." batin Boruto.

Pintu Lift pun terbuka, Ia pun segera membuka pintu tempat ia bekerja. Pergi menuju mejanya bekerja dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. "aku akan selalu mewaspadaimu Ridwan, kau harus berhati-hati" batin Boruto.

Beberapa Menit kemudian, Suasana Hati Boruto sudah kembali Tenang. Ia pun kembali melakukan pekerjaannya dengan santai. Saat itu, Ia sedang merakit sebuah Komponen Menara Sinyal di bantu beberapa Pekerja yg lain.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

Kembali lagi bersama saya, Saya sedikit kecewa karena sedikit yg baca. Ngak suka atau ngak tau. Saya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Selama ada lebih dari 10 orang yg suka, saya pasti akan lanjut mengerjakannya.

Jadi Bagaimana? Apa ceritanya sudah bagus atau masih acakan kayak kemarin. Maafkan saya kalau masih acakan.

Ngak usah panjang lebar lagi. Saya ingin mengucapkann Terima kasih Kepada

 **Rikarika (guest), Afika Chia, dan Luhfinf, shinobigila.**

Itu menurut data tanggal 31-05-2016 jam 15.45.

Memang sedikit mengecewakan karena yg reviews hanya satu untuk cerita Season 2 ini.

Saya ingin bilang juga bahwa, Jika anda membaca Fanfic ini, Maka anda harus membayar dengan memberikan Saya Reviews.

Bayaran dengan Reviews yg bagus dan mendidik pasti akan saya baca dan hargai. Harga yg saya pasang Untuk Fanfic saya ini adalah satu orang satu Reviews.

Tapi yg ngak mau bayar juga ngak masalah. Satu Reviews (Guest Or member) bisa membuat saya terus berkarya dan mempertajam Imajinasi yg mungkin akan saya perlukan saat dewasa nanti.

Oke, itu saja. Sampai Jumpa lagi.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bencana

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hari demi Hari sudah di lalui Boruto. Kini sudah hari Senin, Minggu kedua ia bekerja di Perusahaan TechConnec. Kini ia sudah mulai benar-benar bekerja sebagai Wakil 2 bidang Teknologi Komunikasi TechConnec.

Pagi hari yg cerah di hari Senin. Boruto sudah bersiap dengan Jas Biru Tua seragam resmi TechConnec. Ini adalah hari pertama ia memakai Jas itu. Ada sedikit rasa bangga di hatinya karena memakai Jas itu. "sial, aku jika memakai ini terlihat makin Tampan" Batin Boruto sedikit tersenyum.

"Boruto, turun ayo sarapan. Ayahmu sudah kelaparan" teriak Hinata namun dengan Nada yg halus. "sssttss, Kenapa kau bilang begitu, aku kan sedang menelepon wakilku" ucap Naruto. Yg hinata panggil adalah Boruto namun, yg turun dari tangga adalah himawari dengan pakaian tidurnya dengan mata yg masih mengantuk.

"Oh, maaf sayang. Apa ibu membangunkanmu?" tanya Hinata saat Himawari sedang mengucek matanya. "tidak, aku terbangun karena mencium aroma masakan Buatan ibu" ucap Himawari yg saat itu juga matanya mulai Berbinar melihat Makanan yg tersaji di meja makan.

Himawari lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya dan tidak lupa mengosok giginya. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menghampiri mereka di meja makan. Melihat Penampilan Boruto yg sangat rapi, membuat Hinata maupun Naruto kagum.

Tak terkecuali Himawari yg baru memasuki Dapur untuk menikmati sarapan Di hari liburnya. "wau, kakak terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Jas itu." Ucap Himawari kagum. "ini juga bukan kali pertama kakak Pakai Jas. Sebelumnya sudah pernah" ucap Boruto.

"Sudahlah Boruto, ayo makan. Ayah mau cepat kekantor!" ucap Naruto. "sayang, Mau cepat ke kantor apa mau cepat makan" ucap Hinata. Naruto terdiam dan tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. "y-ya, Kedua-duannya" ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"wah Ibu, Ini makanan apa?" tanya Boruto. "ini namanya Rawon, makanan khas indonesia. Nenek pernah sekali mengajari ibu cara membuatnya. Namun karena lupa, Ibu cari di internet" ucap Hinata.

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi, Naruto Maupun Boruto telah siap sedia piring di depan mereka dan saling merebut Nasi pertama. Naruto mau mengambil nasi pertama namun Tangan Boruto menjauhkan tangan Naruto dan saat Boruto menyentuh nasi dengan Sendoknya, Naruto menarik tangannya dan Akhirnya naruto yg mendapatkan Nasi pertama.

Hinata dan Himawari yg menyaksikan Perdebatan sengit antara anak dan ayah yg ingin mengambil Nasi deluan itu hanya tersenyum pahit. "jika ini dilihat kak Sarada, apa yg akan terjadi ya?" Batin Himawari.

"Harusnya Boruto mempersilakan ayahnya mengambil Nasi pertama. Tapi biarlah. Di sinilah letak keistimewaan Keluargaku" Batin Hinata. "hey Boruto, jangan ambil banyak-banyak. Nanti kamu sakit Perut jika makan terlalu banyak" ucap Naruto.

Setelah menikmati Sarapan, Keluarga kecil itu telah bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitasnya. Naruto dan Boruto sudah bersiap untuk ke kantor. Sementara, Hinata sudah siap untuk melakukan aktifitas mengurus rumahnya, mencuci, dan hal-hal lainnya. Dan Himawari sudah bersiap untuk bermalas-malasan seperti Nonton tv dan lain-lainnya karena ia sudah libur dan tinggal menunggu pengumuman.

 **::==::==::**

Di kantor, Seperti hari biasanya. Boruto mengerjakan segala perintah Yg di berikan ketua bidang ia di pekerjakan. Walau ia hanya wakil 2. Tapi ia tidak kalah sibuknya dengan wakil 1 dan bahkan ketuanya sendiri.

Saat ini, TechConnec Sedang Menggarap sebuah Proyek. Proyek itu adalah Proyek pembuatan Smartphone TechConnec. Smartphone ini di peruntukan bagi Masyarakat Kurang mampu yg di jual dengan harga terjangkau.

Smartphone yg di buat ini tidak mengunggulkan Keuntungan. Fiturnya memang tidak serupa dengan Smartphone lainnya. Di rencanakan, Smartphone murah ini akan di jual dengan harga 400 ribu-an. Walaupun Murah, Di jamin Smartphone ini tidak mudah rusak walau Fiturnya tidak secanggih Smartphone pada umumnya.

Untuk mengerjakan Proyek ini, Bidang Teknologi Komunikasi (TekKom) dan bidang Komputasi Komunikasi (KompAsi) akan bekerja sama dalam pembuatan Proyek Ini. Boruto Di beri kepercayaan Untuk membuat Desain sementara, Sarada di percaya untuk merancang Program-Program yg akan di masukan Ke Smartphone itu.

Hanya dalam Waktu 1 minggu, Proyek ini selesai. Kini TechConnec hanya perlu melakukan Produksi masal. Dari rencana dan anggaran, TechConnec akan memproduksi sekitar 2000 Ponsel itu.

 **::==::==::**

Hari Selasa di Minggu ketiga mereka bekerja Di perusahaan Techconnec. Sarada mengajak Boruto untuk menemaninya pergi ke sebuah kota kecil tak jauh dari Kota konoha. Kota tersebut bernama Kota Ame.

Kepergian Sarada bersama Boruto ke Kota itu adalah karena Perintah dari Sasuke. Ia memerintah Sarada untuk melakukan Riset Lapangan mengenai Banyak pengguna Layanan Internet di kota itu.

Daya Konsumsi Internet Masyarakat Kota Ame sangatlah kecil. Ini di karenakan Masyarakat Ame masih menjunjung tinggi Adat Istiadat mereka. Kebanyakan penduduk Ame hidup Secara Tradisional.

Beberapa tahun yg lalu, Kota ini baru menerima teknologi listrik dan Komunikasi. Dan itu bukan karena kota ini sangat terpencil. Melainkan sebelumnya mereka menolak karena di takutkan keberadaan teknologi seperti kota yg lain akan membuat adat yg selama ini mereka pegang teguh lenyap.

Kota Ame yg sebelumnya sangat tradisional mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi kota yg Modern. Namun, Sebagian besar penduduknya masih mempertahankan Adat dan kebudayaan mereka.

 **::==::==::**

Siang hari. Boruto dan Sarada sedang Makan siang sambil berbicara mengenai rencana Kepergian mereka besok menuju Kota itu. "kita harus membawa beberapa perlengkapan selama di kota itu." Ucap Sarada.

'pastilah, kita akan tidur di mana. Apa di sana ada semacam hotel?" tanya Boruto.

"tepatnya penginapan. Dan Kita wajib membawa Persediaan Bahan bakar Mobil. Menurut kabar yg kudengar, Kendaraan di sana sangat sedikit. Dan jika ada itu pasti milik orang luar" ucap Sarada.

"Ini akan menjadi minggu yg menyebalkan. Kita ada di kota. Namun Serasa berada di hutan. Jauh dari kesan Modern" ucap Boruto. "lalui saja. Hanya satu minggu. Jika kita bisa cepat menyelesaikan tugas, kita pasti akan pulang lebih cepat" ucap Sarada.

"memangnya tugas kita di sana apa?" tanya Boruto. "apa aku belum bilang. Kita kesana untuk melakukan Survey mengenai banyaknya pengguna Internet Techconnec di kota itu. Selain warga Luar, kita juga akan mencari tahu Warga Lokal yg memakai Teknologi Internet" ucap Sarada.

"apa di sana ada sinyal. Kukira menara sinyal di kota itu hanya ada 2" ucap Sarada. "ya, Hanya di bagian timur kota. Karena di sana di tinggali banyak oleh orang luar. Dan di sana juga kita akan tinggal" ucap Sarada.

"jadi kita akan pergi ke wilayah kota itu yg lain. Berarti kita harus bolak-balik" ucap Boruto. "ya, dan kuharap persediaan bensin kita selalu tercukupi. Kalau habis di tengah jalan maka kau harus siap-siap mendorong mobil" ucap Sarada tersenyum.

"enak saja. Kau yg dorong. Aku kan hanya menemanimu." Ucap Boruto. "kau kan yg laki-laki. Lagi pula ini juga untuk perusahaan bukan Bidang tempat kita di tempatkan" ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan paginya, sekitar jam 8. Boruto sudah bersiap dengan segala keperluan yg harus ia bawa. Kini ia tinggal menunggu kedatangan Sarada untuk menjemputnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil berwarna merah yg di ketahui adalah Mobil Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT Hemi berwarna Merah tiba di depan pagar rumah Boruto.

"Boruto. Ayo masuklah. Kita harus berangkat sekarang" teriak Sarada. Boruto pun mengambil tas yg ia taruh di sampingnya lalu berjalan menuju Mobil yg Sarada bawa. Boruto menyentuh Mobil tersebut lalu berkata "Mobil Baru lagi kah, Sarada?"

"ini Mobil ayahku, ia menyuruhku membawa mobil ini untuk perjalanan Jauh. Namun, Ia menyuruhmu yg mengemudikannya hingga kota Ame" ucap Sarada.

"aku yakin ayahmu tidak menyuruhku membawa Mobil ini. Kau mau aku jadi supirmu lagi kan" ucap Boruto.

"hahhaa, iya maaf. Kita gantian saja. Perjalanan 5 jam ini bukan perjalanan yg pendek. Masuklah kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Sarada. Boruto pun membuka pintu jok belakang dan menaruh tas dan barang bawaannya di sana. Setelah itu ia duduk di jok depan bersama Sarada.

Jalan-jalan di kota Konoha Tidak terlalu padat. Ini di karenakan Banyak kantor yg libur dan sekolah yg sudah melaksanakan Libur semester.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di jalan Lintas kota yg berada jauh dari Kota Konoha. Di perempatan, Boruto mengeluhkan Rasa lapar di perutnya. Mereka sudah berjalan 2 jam dan Sarada mulai nampak kelelahan.

Mereka mengambil jalan menuju Kota Ame yg terlihat begitu sepi. Berbeda jauh dengan Jalan lainnya yg terlihat cukup banyak kendaraan yg lewat. Tak jauh dari tikungan, Mereka melihat Sebuah Warung makan.

Sarada pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sekaligus makan siang di Warung itu. Begitu Pintu Mobil dibuka, Boruto dan Sarada terkejut oleh Udara yg sangat segar. Maklum saja, Tempat yg mereka singahi itu jauh dari kota sehingga kualitas udaranya lebih bersih. Di tambah sepanjang mata memandang, mereka pasti menemukan Pohon hijau.

Sarada dan Boruto memasuki warung. Warung itu tidak terlalu sepi. Ada beberapa mobil di parkiran dan juga beberapa pembeli di warung itu yg sedang menyantap makanan.

Mereka duduk di meja yg tidak jauh dari jendela yg tidak jauh dari area parkir tempat mobil mereka berada. Seorang pelayan pun menghampiri Mereka. "Selamat Siang, Mau Pesan apa?" tanya Sang pelayan.

"kami berdua pesan ini saja. 2 porsi" ucap Sarada. "dan mau pesan apalagi?" ucap Sang pelayan. "aku pesan Es Campur dan Es Teh, kau mau pesan minuman apa Boruto?" tanya Sarada.

"aku..., Pesan air Putih saja, oh sama es campur. Airnya air dingin ya" ucap Boruto. "baik" ucap sang pelayan lalu pergi.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka tiba, Seseorang Menepuk Pundak Boruto. Sarada pun tersenyum kepada orang itu. Dan Boruto mengetahui siapa orang yg menepuk pundaknya bahkan sebelum ia lihat.

"Ridwan, Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Boruto lalu berbalik menatap Ridwan. "Makan sianglah. Aku baru dari kota Ame. Mengantar kakakku yg Dinas di sana" ucap Ridwan. "sepertinya 2 hari kau tidak masuk ke kantor ya?" ucap Sarada.

"ya, aku meminta izin untuk mengantar kakakku. Sepertinya kakakku Trauma untuk mengendarai Mobil setelah kecelakaan 2 tahun lalu" ucap Ridwan.

Keadaan sunyi untuk sejenak. "jadi kau mau kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Boruto.

"ya, Besok aku harus kembali Bekerja. Syukurnya Nanti saat kembali Ke Konoha, Kakakku akan di antar oleh temannya dari Ame, jadi aku ngak perlu minta izin lagi. Kudengar Pimpinan adalah orang yg kejam dan galak" ucap Ridwan.

Bagaimana pun juga, Sarada di buat kesal akibat kalimat terakhir yg di ucapkan oleh Ridwan. Namun, Ia harus bisa menutupinya karena Ridwan belum mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

'oke, sampai di sini saja. Bagaimanapun, Waktu sangat berharga. Aku mau kembali ke Konoha. Sampai Jumpa Sarada, Dan kau juga Boruto" ucap Ridwan yg kemudian pergi keluar.

"dia masih belum mengetahui Siapa aku." Ucap Sarada. "itu sepertinya lebih baik. Aku ada firasat buruk. Sangat Buruk" ucap Boruto. Di saat Boruto dan Sarada sedang Asik berbicara, Ridwan dari luar memperhatikan mereka. Lalu ia memperhatikan Mobil yg di kendarai Sarada dan Boruto.

Sambil mendengar ucapan Sarada, Boruto sedikit memalingkan Wajahnya ke arah jendela tepat melihat Ridwan yg sedang memperhatikan Mobil mereka. Tiba-tiba, Seorang pelayan mengantarkan Pesanan mereka.

Secara otomatis, Boruto berbalik karena Suara Sang pelayan. "Selamat menikmati" ucap Sang pelayan lalu pergi. Setelah itu, Boruto memalingkan Pandangannya ke parkiran tempat mobil mereka berada. Dan ternyata Ridwan sudah pergi. "apa tadi maksud dia melihati mobil kami" batin Boruto.

Sarada yg memperhatikan Boruto menatap keluar jendela dan melamun pun menyadarkan Boruto. "Boruto, Boruto, Borutooooo, hey kenapa kau melamun. Cepat makan kita harus menuju kota Ame hari ini"

Boruto pun tersadar dari Lamunannya "ya, ya. Maaf aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu" ucap Boruto lalu memakan Makanan yg telah mereka pesan.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah Beberapa Menit kemudian. Mereka telah menghabiskan makanan mereka dan telah membayar. Kini mereka sudah berjalan menuju Parkiran tempat mobil mereka berada.

"hey Boruto, giliran kau yg mengemudi sampai Kota Ame" Ucap Sarada. "oke, tapi jika tanganku mulai Kram, Kau gantikan" ucap Boruto. "yo, cepat masuk kita jalan. Waktu itu sangat berharga. Kita juga belum mencari penginapan di kota itu" ucap Sarada.

Tak lama kemudian, Perjalanan di lanjutkan. Boruto keluar dari parkiran dan langsung menuju Jalan. Sangat mudah tanpa kesulitan karena mobil di parkiran Cuma ada 3 dan di jalan sepi.

Setelah tiba di jalan raya, Ia menjalankan Mobil tersebut. Lama-kelamaan ia mengemudi semakin cepat. Sekarang sudah 100 Km/jam. Jalanan yg lurus dan sepi memungkinkan dia ngebut.

Tiba-tiba, saat di dekat tikungan Boruto ingin memperlambat laju mobil dengan menginjak rem. Namun, Ternyata Rem Mobilnya itu Blong. Sarada maupun Boruto panik. Boruto melepas gas lalu berusaha mengatur arah mobil dengan benar.

"Boruto, kenapa Remnya Blong kah?" tanya Sarada Panik.

"iya ni sarada, Sepertinya Blong. Gawat sekali aku harus menurunkan kecepatan Mobil secara manual. Bersyukurlah karena jalanan Sepi" ucap Boruto

Perlahan Boruto mengambil nafas tenang. Ia berusaha membelokan Mobil mengikuti jalur. Sarada yg berada di sampingnya histeris, panik, Takut, Segala macam sekarang melanda dirinya.

Dengan keadaan Mesin Mobil tetap menyala, ia membelokan mobil sesuai jalurnya. Dan perlahan kecepatan Mobilnya Berkurang. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menginjak rem. Siapa tahu secara ajaib berfungsi. Namun ini bukan negeri Dongeng. Boruto harus tabah.

Dari 100 berkurang menjadi 50 kemudian menjadi 10 dan akhirnya 0.

"syukurlah, Mobil sudah berhenti tanpa ada lecet" ucap Boruto. Di sisinya, Sarada hanya terdiam. Dia masih Shock dengan kejadian tadi. Perasaannya seperti sudah pingsan sekarang. Namun nyatanya ia masih duduk tegap sambil melototkan matanya.

"Sarada, kau tidak apa-apa. Santailah kita selamat" ucap Boruto. "k..kenapa rem Mobil kita Bisa Blong. Padahal tadi masih baik-baik saja" ucap Sarada.

"Dasar Ridwan Payah, aku yakin ini ulah dia" ucap Boruto dengan nada marah sambil kaca mobil yg super keras itu. "kau yakin dia yg menyebabkan ini?" tanya Sarada.

"ya, sebelumnya aku sempat memperhatikan dia melihati mobil kita. Dan saat aku kembali melihat mobil kita ia sudah hilang. aku yakin ia merusak rem Mobil kita sewaktu kita makan" ucap Boruto begitu yakin.

"kita tidak boleh asal tuduh. Tapi berhubung Cuma dia yg keluar saat itu, berarti Firasatmu Benar, Boruto" ucap Sarada.

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan memeriksa mobil mereka. "aahh, aku tidak paham soal mobil. Mungkin aku bisa menelepon Inojin" ucap Boruto. "disini ada Sinyal kan?" tanya Boruto.

"kau tidak lihat itu, itu di sana yg berwarna Biru. Itu kan menara Sinyal kita" ucap Sarada sambil menunjuk. "oh iya, aku kurang memperhatikan" ucap Boruto sambil menggaruk garuk kepalany yg tak gatal.

Boruto mengeluarkan Ponselnya lalu menghubungi Inojin.

"hey Inooojin, Bisakah kau bantu kami. Mobil kami bermasalah. Rem kami Blong" ucap Boruto.

"sebenarnya Bengkel sekarang sedang Ramai. Aku tidak bisa tinggal. Ayahku juga sedang pergi" ucap Inojin.

"aduh, ayolah. Kami harus Ke Kota Ame dan harus tiba hari ini" ucap Boruto.

"oke, oke. Kalian ada dimana?" tanya Inojin.

"Lacak saja. Aku juga kurang tahu ini ada dimana" ucap Boruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Inojin menelepon Boruto balik.

"sial, kau ada di luar kota konoha! Tempat itu berjarak 2 jam dari sini" ucap Inojin.

"ayolah, kau bisa bantu kan. Kami sedang buru-buru?" ucap Boruto.

"oke, baiklah. Aku akan meminta pegawai untuk mengawasi bengkel. Kalian tunggu aku akan datang ke sana."

Inojin lalu menutup Ponselnya dan bersiap.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto dan Sarada kini sedang menunggu kedatangan Inojin. Mereka tahu akan memakan waktu 2 jam. Rasa bosan sudah menghantui mereka. Rasa mengantuk juga tidak kalah menggangu mereka.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam Mobil. Untuk keamanan, Jendela mobil di buka sedikit dan di kunci agar tak dapat di buka lebih lebar lagi. Ini untuk menjaga agar udara segar bisa masuk sekaligus mencegah tangan Nakal masuk dan mencuri barang-barang mereka.

Boruto tidur di bangku Pengemudi sementara Sarada tidur di jok depan. Di jok belakang tidak bisa karen terlalu banyak barang-barang di sana.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Bahkan telah menjadi jam. Sarada yg telah merasa Puas pun terbangun. Tak lama setelah ia bangun, ia melihat Boruto yg sedang tidur. Melihat Boruto tidur memang bukan pertama bagi Sarada. Ia sudah bosan.

Namun, Yg kali ini yg menurut dia paling lucu. Bagaimana tidak. Boruto tidur dengan Pipi yg tertempel di jendela pintu dan bibir yg juga ikut tertempel. Akibat itu, giginya pun ikut terlihat. Ingin dia foto namun ia bukan Manusia yg sekejam itu. Jadi ia mengurungkan Niatnya.

Tak lama Boruto terbangun dan menyadari Sarada sudah tidak di sampingnya lagi. Ia mencari sarada namun tak ia temukan. Dan setelah itu ia keluar dan mencarinya. Ternyata, Sarada sedang asik Berselfie Ria dibelakang Mobil.

"ternyata kau di sini. Bikin kuatir saja" ucap Boruto. "hey, ternyata kau sudah bangun. Kau tidur pulas sekali." Ucap Sarada.

"apa dari tadi kau Berselfie ria Di sini?" tanya Boruto. "Tidak, aku tadi mengambil gambar pemandangan di sini. Lumayan Bagus juga sebenarnya" ucap Sarada.

Perhatian Mereka berdua kini terpusat Pada sebuah Motor Sport Merah yg sedang melaju. Suaranya terdengar cukup keras bahkan masih berjarak beberapa meter. Dan tak lama kemudian pengendara motor itu tiba lalu menghentikan Motornya di depan Mobil.

"kalian sudah lama menunggu, Ya pastinya kalian sudah lama menunggu karena perjalanan dari kota ke sini itu sangat jauh" ucap Inojin.

"sudahlah, cepat kau perbaiki. Kami harus Ke Kota Ame sekarang" ucap Sarada.

"ya, tapi ini mungkin akan memakan Waktu cukup lama" ucap Inojin.

 **20 menit kemudian**

"selesai" ucap Inojin. "kalian bisa lanjut. Semua sudah kuganti dan kumasukan dalam tagihan" ucap Inojin.

"kau ini perhitungan sekali. Padahal sama teman" ucap Boruto. "itu adalah yg membuatku bisa makan" ucap Inojin.

"ya, kau Bisa minta pada ayahku kalau memang kau mau kami bayar sekarang" ucap Sarada. "mungkin bayarnya bisa saat kalian kembali nanti" ucap Inojin.

"oh ya, kalau kalian tidak jalan sekarang, nanti saat kalian tiba sudah gelap. Sebaiknya jangan sampai begitu karena yg aku tahu Kota Ame itu penerangannya Minim" Tambah Inojin.

Boruto dan Sarada pun kembali memasuki Mobilnya. Inojin pun pulang. Kini Boruto menjalankan Mobil Dengan laju seperti tadi agar dapat tiba tepat waktu.

 **::==::==::**

3 jam telah berlalu. Kini mereka telah memasuki Wilayah kota Ame saat Hari sudah semakin Gelap. Boruto pun berusaha mencari Penginapan denga berbekal GPS di Ponselnya.

Namun, harusnya mereka tahu kalau di kota ini minim teknologi. Namun syukurnya para pendatang yg tinggal Di Ame Barat sangat mengenal teknologi sehingga mempermudah mereka mencari penginapan Di Ame Barat.

Namun Satu demi Satu penginapan yg mereka Singgah ternyata penuh. Mereka sudah mendatangi sekitar 5 penginapan yg terdapat di peta namun Hasilnya Nihil. Semua penginapa Telah penuh. Padahal hari sudah semakin Gelap.

Walau Teknologi Di Ame Barat ini sudah maju, Tapi penerangannya masih Minim. Hanya mengandalkan lampu-lampu dari setiap bangunan saja. Dan jalan Raya di Kota itu berbeda jauh dengan Konoha. Hanya terlihat beberapa Kendaraan saja yg lewat.

Kini mereka telah tiba di penginapan terakhir yg ada di kota itu. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka sudah sangat buruk. Dan benar saja. Ternyata penginapan itu juga telah penuh. Walau di kota itu ada sebuah Hotel, Tapi itu adalah Hotel yg kecil dan Khusus untuk Para pasangan Suami istri.

 **::==::==::**

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Penginapa sudah tidak ada lagi di kota ini. Namun, Boruto masih menjalankan Mobil sambil mencari siapa tahu ada penginapan yg tersisa namun tak di cantumkan dalam GPS. Namun pemikirannya benar-benar salah. Sudah tidak ada lagi penginapa yg tersisa di kota ini.

"jadi bagaimana, kita tidur di mobil saja malam ini" ucap Boruto. 'aahhh, tidur di mobil bikin badan sakit-sakit" ucap Sarada. "aku setuju. Jadi bagaimana ini. Tidak mungkin kan kita tidur di jalan raya" ucap Boruto.

Tiba-tiba, mata Sarada terpaku pada sebuah papan di sebuah halaman Rumah yg cukup bisa di bilang memiliki kesan mewah walau mewah yg sederhana. "kau punya uang Berapa?' tanya Sarada.

"ada apa memangnya. Uangku kira-kira ada 3 juta" ucap Boruto. "aku punya 5 juta, mungkin kita bisa pakai untuk menyewa rumah itu sementara" ucap Sarada menunjuk Sebuah rumah yg ada papan dengan tulisan "Di Sewakan/ Hubungi : 08xx-xxxx-xxxx"

"ya, tapi terlihat kayaknya harga sewanya mahal" ucap Boruto. "ngak masalah. Dari pada kita tinggal di Mobil selama seminggu. Bisa patah leher ini" ucap Sarada lalu mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan menghubungi Nomor itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

Kembali lagi berjumpa dengan saya di Fanfic buatan saya. Bagaimana apakah menarik?

Saya harap Begitu.

Chapter 1 dan 2 sudah lumayan banyak yg Baca. Namun yg bayar (Reviews) Cuma 6 orang. Namun itu wajar. Karena yg lain habis menikmati langsung tancap gas atau Cuma numpang lewat.

Terima kasih kepada

 **Rikarika, Luthfinf, rofiqq, Izzudin, Shinobigila, Laifa** yg telah memberikan dukungan dalam bentuk bayaran yg berupa Reviews

Modal utama bagi saya untuk merilis Chapter Fanfiction ini bukanlah uang. Namun Reviews. Karena Reviews di Fanfiction itu lebih berharga Di banding uang. Bagi Saya.

Oke ngak usah panjang lebar lagi. Yg mau Bayar (reviews) silakan di tulis lalu di kirim.

Bagi Para Author pemula Seperti saya, yg mengalami kesulitan dalam Reviews. Selalu muncul pesan seperti ini "Unable to post you reviews due about an network Eror" atau apalah. Coba di Login ulang dan di kirim. Pasti bisa.


	4. Chapter 4 : Kota Ame

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 4**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah berbicara, akhirnya Rumah itu telah mereka sewa selama seminggu dengan harga sewa 5 juta. Mereka pun dengan segera masuk ke rumah itu dan bersiap untuk beristirahat. Untungnya kamar itu juga memiliki 2 kamar sehingga mereka memakai kamar yg terpisah.

Keesokan Paginya, Boruto terbangun akibat Rasa sakit di perutnya. Beberapa kali ia pun mengeluarkan bunyi dan gas dari pantatnya alias Kentut. Dia pun segera keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setibanya di depan Pintu kamar mandi, ia mencoba membukanya namun ternyata terkunci. 'S-Sarada, apa kau dii...dalam" ucap Boruto. Di dalam, Sarada kebetulan sedang menghujani tubuhnya dengan air sehingga tidak mendengar ucapan Boruto.

Karena tak kunjung ada jawaban, Boruto mengetuk pintu. Dan syukurnya Sarada mendengar "Ada apa Boruto. Kau tidak tahu aku sedang mandi. Sabarlah, Kita gantian" ucap Sarada yg saat itu sedang memakai Handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"S-Sarada, p-perutku sakit...aku mau buang air. Kau bbbisa cepat" ucap Boruto sambil memegangi perut dan pantatnya. "Sabar. Aku sekalian pakai Baju" ucap Sarada. "t-tolong Sarada, cepat. Jangan make up di sana juga" ucap Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Sarada membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Boruto langsung masuk bahkan sebelum sarada menginjakan kakinya di luar kamar mandi. Sarada benar-benar di buat kaget apalagi Boruto bahkan tidak melihatnya dan langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.

Dari luar kamar mandi, Sarada yg ingin beranjak dari sana di kejutkan dengan Suara seperti Melempar batu ke dalam air dengan kuat dari dalam kamar mandi. Aromanya bahkan sampai Tercium oleh Hidung Sarada. "ufff, Bau sekali Boruto. Tadi malam kau makan apa saja?" ucap Sarada sambil menutup Hidungnya lalu pergi menjauh.

 **::==::==::**

"ahhh, enak sekali sudah terbebas" ucap Boruto lega saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan menepuk perutnya. "sebaiknya aku mandi sekalian. Kenapa tadi aku tidak bawa handuk dan pakaian" Tambah Boruto dalam hati.

Ia pun pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengambil handuk dan pakaian lalu kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Baru akan melepas pakaiannya di kamar mandi, Sarada bertanya dari luar kamar mandi.

"hey, Boruto. Kau masih lama. Aku akan keluar cari Sarapan untuk kita berdua" ucap Sarada. "ya, aku baru mau mandi jadi masih lama" ucap Boruto dan tak lama kemudian Sarada pergi.

Beberapa menit setelah selesai mandi, Boruto duduk di ruang tamu Dengan Laptop berada di meja. Ia mengetik sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menghubunginya dengan Video Call.

"hai, Paman Sasuke. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini sudah menghubungi kami" ucap Boruto.

"Ada sesuatu yg perlu paman Bicarakan. Di mana Sarada?" tanya Sasuke.

"saat aku sedang mandi tadi, dia bilang mau pergi keluar cari Sarapan" ucap Boruto.

"ya sudahlah. Paman ada sebuah Berita untukmu." Ucap Sasuke. "Ini mengenai Ayahmu." Tambah Sasuke yg membuat Boruto terkejut dan penasaran.

"ada apa Paman, Ayahku kenapa?" tanya Boruto sedikit panik. Di layar, Terlihat Sasuke sedang bingung.

"paman Cuma mau bilang kalau semalam ayahmu mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerja." Ucap Sasuke sedikit ragu. Boruto pun kaget sekaligus terkejut. "apaa! Apa ayahku tidak apa-apa?" tanya Boruto.

"paman kurang tahu. Semalam kata seorang bawahannya, Saat itu ia membantu memperbaiki Menara Sinyal yg Rusak akibat petir. Sayangnya karena itu adalah menara pusat sehingga perbaikan harus berjalan dengan cepat" ucap Sasuke.

"jadi kenapa paman. Apa yg terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Boruto. "ya, karena sebelumnya terjadi hujan di daerah itu, Menara itu menjadi licin. Dan berhubung para karyawan di bidang ayahmu bekerja sedang di tugaskan di tempat lain, ayahmu pun mengisi kekosongan tim dan ikut memperbaiki" ucap Sasuke.

"dan selanjutnya setelah menara selesai di perbaiki, Ia pun turun bersama anggota tim yg lain. Namun tiba-tiba, ada sebuah petir yg bercahaya terang dan berbunyi sangat keras. Walau itu tidak di dekat mereka namun berhasil membuat menara bergetar dan membuat Naruto dan beberapa anggota tim kaget" Tambah Sasuke.

Boruto pun terlihat semakin Serius. Sementara Sasuke sedikit merasa Ragu untuk menceritakan kelanjutannya.

"ayahmu yg kaget pun terjatuh dan kakinya menghantam sebuah Besi di menara itu. Syukurnya saat itu ia memakai perlengkapan keselamata, ia selamat walau harus di di larikan Ke UGD" ucap Sasuke.

Boruto tak mampu menahan air matanya. Selama Naruto bekerja sebagai tukang, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan kerja seperti itu. "bagaimana kabar ayahku Paman. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Boruto.

"Paman belum tahu. Tapi paman baru akan pergi menjenguk ayahmu. Akan paman kabari setelah tiba di sana. Kalian berdua jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah Sasuke Menutup Panggilan, Boruto hanya bisa terduduk diam di Sofa ruang tamu sambil merenungi Nasib sang ayah. "apakah Ayah Cedera parah? Apakah Ayah Akan lumpuh? Apakah ayah dapat berjalan normal lagi? Apakah ayah akan sembuh dengan cepat?" Boruto membatin sambil mengusap mukanya dengan Tangannya menghapus air mata.

Tak lama kemudian, Sarada kembali. "aku pulang" ucap Sarada saat memasuki Rumah. Sarada melihati Boruto yg sedang sedih "kau kenapa Boruto? Kau terlihat sedih." Ucap Sarada sambil mendekati Boruto.

"ahh, aku tidak sedih" ucap Boruto perlahan mengapus bekas air matanya. "kau jangan berbohong. Kau habis menangis?" tanya Sarada memastikan. "mana mungkin, laki-laki tidak nangis. Mataku hanya perih" ucap Boruto.

"Kau berbohong lagi. Tidak ada satupun manusia yg tidak menangis. Bicaralah yg jujur. Ada apa?" Sarada lalu duduk di samping Boruto memegang tangan kanan Boruto lalu mengelusnya. "aku bisa merasakan kalau kau sedih. Tanganmu terasa dingin. Katakan yg sejujurnya, kau ada masalahkan?" ucap Boruto.

Boruto melihati Sarada yg sedang memegangi tangannya lalu berkata "aku hampir saja kehilangan ayahku. Tadi ayahmu menghubungiku. Dia bilang ayahku mengalami kecelakaan kerja semalam" ucap Boruto menundukan kepalanya.

"semalam ayahku sedang bekerja membantu bawahannya memperbaiki menara sinyal utama di kota karena pekerja yg lain sedang mengurus menara yg lain. Katanya menara-menara itu sedikit bermasalah setelah di guyur hujan deras dan petir-petir yg mengelegar di Konoha Semalam" ucap Boruto kali ini perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"jadi bagaimana ayahmu bisa mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Sarada. "saat itu, dia sedang memperbaiki komponen menara di atas. Namun tiba-tiba petir kembali mengelegar dan membuat ayahku dan pekerja yg panik kaget dan ayahku terjatuh. Syukurnya dia memakai perlengkapan ke amanan sehingga tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi, salah satu kaki Ayahku menghantam besi menara" ucap Boruto.

"kau yg kuat ya Boruto. Tapi bagaimana kondisi ayahmu sekarang?" ucap Sarada. "ayahmu belum memberi tahu. Ia baru akan menjenguk ayahku. Nanti dia akan menghubungi kita setelah tiba." Ucap Boruto.

"oh ya Boruto. Tadi aku membeli Nasi Goreng. Ayo kita Sarapan dulu" ajak Sarada. "tidak, aku tidak lapar. Aku makan nanti saja" ucap Boruto. "Boruto, kalau kau tidak makan nanti kau Sakit. Kita kan tidak semalam tidak makan" ucap Sarada.

"kau makan saja deluan aku belum lapar." Ucap Boruto. "Boruto, kau makan dulu. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana. Ayahmu sekarang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Dan pastinya ibumu sangat kuatir pada Ayahmu. Dan nanti jika kau sakit Bagaimana? Apa kau kita ibumu tidak hawatir. Kau jangan membuatnya semakin Hawatir." Ucap Saarada sambil mengoyamg-goyangkan badan Boruto untuk menyadarkannya.

Boruto yg tidak sadar tapi masih sedikit punya kesadaran pun merasa Sedikit malu. Mereka berdua tidak pernah sedekat ini. Apalagi sampai Sarada menyentuhnya seperti itu. Itu membuat ia sedikit Merona. Di sisi lain, Sarada sepenuhnya tidak sadar jika ia memegang pundak Boruto.

Walau kedekatan seperti itu bukan pertama kali lagi. Pasalnya dulu sewaktu Kuliah mereka pernah lebih dekat dan bahkan hampir menyatu. Ya itu ulah seseorang yg tak bertanggung jawab yg mencampur Minuman keras tak berbau ke dalam Minuman Sarada dan Boruto. _(Catatan : mungkin paragraft ini hanya di mengerti oleh orang-orang yg pikirannya ngeres"_

"oke, baik. Aku akan makan. mana punyaku" ucap Boruto. Sarada pun melepas pegangannya di pundak Boruto dan mengambil sebungkus Nasi goreng untuk Boruto. Setelah itu, mereka Makan bersama sampai Titik Nasi Penghabisan.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa Menit setelah mereka menghabiskan Sarapan Mereka, Boruto dan Sarada duduk sambil meminum _Teh Gelas (yg kemasan Botol maksudnya. Bukan Gelas)._ Tak lama kemudian, Laptop Boruto Berbunyi yg menandakan sebuah panggilan Masuk. Dengan cepat Boruto menyalakan kembali laptopnya yg dalam mode Sleep itu.

"Paman, bagaimana keadaan ayahku?" tanya Boruto langsung setelah Menerima Panggilan.

"ayahmu, dia baik-baik saja. Ya walau kondisinya sepertinya tidak baik. Kau mau berbicara padanya" ucap Sasuke lalu membalikan Kamera laptopnya kearah Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban Boruto.

Terlihat di sana Boruto sedang tertidur di Kasur dengan kaki yg di perban dan di gantung. Boruto langsung sedikit tersenyum. "syukurlah Cuma kaki ayah. Ayah tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Boruto.

"ya, ayah tidak kenapa-kenapa, Cuma keseleo sedikit" ucap Naruto yg membuat Sarada maupun Sasuke di sebrang sedikit terkejut dengan Jawaban Orang tua itu. "dasar Bodoh, Dalam kondisi seperti ini masih saja bisa Bercanda" Batin Sasuke.

"Naruto, tulang kakimu itu Retak. Jangan berbohong pada Putra kita" ucap Hinata di samping Boruto. "aku hanya tidak mau membuat Putra kita Hawatir dengan Kondisiku. Nanti ia malah tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya di sana." Ucap Naruto.

"hey Boruto, Aku tadi sudah berdiskusi dengan Ayahmu. Bahwa kau ku izinkan pulang untuk menjenguk ayahmu di sini. Tapi Pria ini sangat keras kepala. Ia tidak mau kau pulang dan harus tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanmu di sana" Ucap Sasuke tapi tidak di depan kamera. Ia sedang duduk di bangku di sudut ruangan sambil memangku kaki dan melipat tangan.

"ibu, ayah, Di mana himawari?" tanya Boruto. "ya, Dan juga dimana Ibuku. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak ada" tanya Sarada.

"Mereka, Himawari sedang mengambil hasil pengumuman kelulusan dan Ibumu sedang menemani Himawari" ucap Hinata. "ibumu sepertinya sangat menghawatirkan Kondisi Ayahmu sampai tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri" ucap Sasuke masih di tempat yg sama. Dan setiap sasuke berbicara pasti Naruto maupun Hinata akan melihat ke arahnya dan Boruto Maupun Sarada pasti mencari keberadaannya.

"jadi selain Tulang kaki ayah retak, apa kondisi ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Boruto. "ya, sepertinya Selain Harus memakai Kursi Roda dan Tongkat payah itu selama 7-8 bulan, Ayah baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang ayah tidak mengalami kelumpuhan" ucap Naruto.

"syukurlah," ucap Boruto. "tapi kau terpaksa menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sampai kira-kira ayah sudah bisa berjalan memakai Tongkat" ucap Naruto. "Naruto harus saya liburkan beberapa Bulan. Namun, saat dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan tongkat, aku mengharapkan kehadirannya kembali di perusahaanku. Dia sosok orang yg bertanggu jawab" ucap Sasuke masih di posisi yg sama.

Naruto hampir di buat menagis oleh perkataan mengharukan dari Sasuke. Jika saja ia tidak ingat Umur dan masih memiliki sifat masa lalunya yg seperti itu.

"hey Boruto, maaf sepertinya ayah sudah mengantuk akibat minum obat Tadi. Kita bicara lain waktu saja memakai laptop ayah" ucap Naruto. "ya, selamat tidur ayah" ucap Boruto lalu mematikan Laptopnya.

 **::==::==::**

Siang hari, Boruto maupun Sarada telah bersiap untuk pergi melakukan Wawancara sekaligus Menyurvei sekitar Kota Ame Timur. Bensin Cadangan sudah di masukan ke dalam Mobil. Sebuah kertas dan kamera sudah di siapkan untuk mendokumentasikan. Dan tidak lupa mereka berdua juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

Perjalananmu di lakukan. Masih dalam wilayah Ame Barat, Jalan raya masih nampak ramai. Sistem GPS pun dinyalakan agar mereka tak tersesat. "kuharap Sinyal menara itu cukup jauh" ucap Sarada. "setiap menara TechConnec diatur agar dapat mencapai Radius 4 Km. Dan aku yakin sinyalnya di kota ini akan lebih bagus di banding di konoha" ucap Boruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah berada di wilayah Ame timur yg lebih luas di bading Ame barat. Sejauh mata memandang, Mereka tak melihat bangunan-bangunan Modern layaknya Di Kota Ame Barat. Rumah-rumah di sana sangat sederhana. Bahkan tak jarang mereka melihat Rumah yg hanya memakai Papan dan atap dari daun pohon kelapa.

Perumahannya memang tidak padat. Itu membuat Bangunan berdiri secara teratur. Namun bangunan di sana sangatlah sederhana dan bahkan menyerupai kampung. Beberapa Orang terlihat sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Ada yg sedang bermain, Duduk-duduk di depan rumah, memegang Ponsel bagi yg mengenal teknologi.

Mobil di jalan saat itu hanyalah mobil mereka. Melihat ada seseorang sedang menelepon dengan Ponsel, Mereka menghentikan Mobilnya lalu bertanya pada orang itu.

Dan hal yg sama ini terus terjadi dan mereka ulangi sampai hari ke enam.

 **::==::==::**

Di hari ke enam, Mereka sudah mendapat cukup banyak data yg mungkin Bisa menjadi titik terang Bagi kota ini. Menurut data, Dapat di simpulkan Bahwa banya orang tidak mengetahui teknologi (buta Teknologi).

Selain itu, Mereka menjadi seperti ini karena Sikap Orang tua mereka yg masih ingin menjaga Budaya leluhur mereka. Selain karena itu, Masyaratak yg ingin mengetahu Teknologi itu pun hanya bisa pasrah karena kurang mendapat pemerintah yg juga bersikap ingin menjaga Budaya.

Bukan hanya karena faktor itu. Sulitnya akses internet juga menjadi kendala. Kantor cabang techconnec yg tidak ada di kota ini menjadi faktor utama. Mereka tidak bisa mendaftar untukmengakses internet.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto sedang membaca Data hasil Survey dan Wawancara mereka. Sarada sedang membuat laporan untuk di berikan kepada ayahnya. Setelah selesai, Mereka menyandarkan Badan mereka di Sofa. Sarada menyeruput kopi yg ia bikin sejak tadi.

Boruto mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Sarada dan begitu pula dengan Sarada yg memalingkan pandangannya ke Boruto. "kita sudah selesai. Besok kita bisa pulang kan?" Tanya Boruto.

"ya, jika tidak ada kendala kita bisa pulang" ucap Sarada. "aku akan merindukan kota ini. Jika di pikir-pikir kota ini tidaklah terlalu Buruk." Ucap Boruto.

"jika kau mau kembali ke kota ini, Nanti saat teknologi sudah menyebar di kota ini." Ucap Sarada. "ya, kau benar. Yg bikin aku tidak nyaman di kota ini adalah teknologi yg kurang memadai. Bahkan Korban tabrakan saja harus di bawa ke konoha untuk mendapat perawatan" ucap Boruto.

Kebetulan Saat itu sudah malam dan mulai gelap, Boruto maupun Sarada telah membereskan Barang-barang mereka untuk bersiap pulang. Setelah menyiapkan Barang-barang untuk di bawa pulang besok, Sarada memesan Pizza.

Pizza, makanan itu baru hadir di kota itu 3 hari yg lalu. Saat pembukaan Perdana Kedai Pizza di kota itu, banyak Masyarakat yg sangat senang. Kini, Mereka dapat merasakan kenikmatan Hidup di kota yg layaknya Kota.

Beberapa Menit menunggu, akhirnya Pizza yg mereka pesan sudah datang. Langsung saja Boruto dan Sarada Memakan pizza itu sampai habis tak tersisa. Beberapa saat setelah menghabiskan sekotak Pizza.

"Boruto, Sebaiknya kita jalan pagi sekitar jam 3 agar sampai di kota tidak terlalu siang." Ucap Sarada. "jangan Bodoh, Perjalanan pulang sepagi itu bisa menjadi sangat Rawan. Bukan hanya faktor manusia, Tapi faktor alam bisa membuat kita celaka" ucap Boruto.

"Tapi aku mau sampai Di Konoha Sebelum Siang. Lagi pula kau kan mau menjenguk ayahmu langsung setelah pulang. Jika kita tiba siang, pastinya ayahmu sedang istirahat dan tidak mungkin di ganggu" ucap Sarada.

"kau benar, kalau begitu kita berangkat jam 3 pagi sesuai keinginanmu" ucap Boruto. "tapi apa kau punya rencana lain makanya pulang jam 3" tambah Boruto. "besok kan hari minggu. Aku mau menikmati hari libur setelah kita menjenguk ayahmu" ucap Sarada.

Mereka pun menuju kamar masing-masing dan Tidur.

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan Paginya sekitar pukul 5. Boruto sedang melajukan Mobil di kecepatan Maksimum. Mereka telah meninggalkan Ame 2 jam yg lalu. Sarada terlihat masih sedikit mengantuk. Ia bahkan menguap beberapa kali sepanjang perjalanan.

"Boruto, pelan-pelan saja. Ini masih pagi. Dan mungkin kau masih sedikit mengantuk" ucap Sarada. "santai saja, aku sudah minum 2 gelas Kopi sebelum berangkat" ucap Boruto.

Sarada berpikir sejenak. "Kopi yg mana. Bukannya Kopi kita sudah habis 2 hari yg lalu" ucap Sarada bingung. "itu, kopi yg di atas kulkas. Itu punyamu kan." Ucap Boruto. "kopiku sudah habis,kemarin yg aku minum itu yg terakhir." Ucap Boruto. "berarti yg kuminum itu kopinya siapa?" tanya Boruto bingung sedikit panik. "pantas rasanya ngak enak." Tambah Boruto. "jangan-jangan kau minum Kopi yg sudah kadaluarsa" ucap Sarada ikut panik.

"jangan-jangan kau benar. Rasa ngak enak itu mungkin karena Sudah kadaluarsa. Tapi sepertinya perutku tidak sakit. Kayaknya firasatmu salah" ucap Boruto kembali santai.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Boruto yg saat itu sedang melajukan Mobil mendadak menghentikan Mobil dengan cepat. Ia dengan cepat keluar mobil lalu melihat kiri, kanan, atas, belakang, dan depan secara bergantian. Kemudian ia dengan cepat berlari ke arah semak-semak yg tak jauh dari jalan raya.

"h-hey Boruto, kau mau kemana. Kau kenapa?" ucap Sarada sedikit panik. Boruto pun menghilang di Semak-semak itu. Tak lama kemudian, hanya hitungan detik. Boruto kembali dengan tergesa-gesa.

"S-sarada, mana tisu, perutku sakit. Sepertinya efek kopi kadaluarsa itu: ucap Boruto lirih. Sarada pun mengambil tasnya di jok belakang dan mengambil Tisu. "kau ada air?" tanya Boruto. Sarada pun yg hendak memberi beberapa helai tisu pun kembali mengambil tasnya untuk mengambil air. Lalu memberikannya pada Boruto.

'apapun yg terjadi saat aku pergi, jangan pernah membuka pintu. Kunci terus. Oh dan jangan mengintipku" ucap Boruto dan saat menyebut kalimat terakhir ia tersenyum. "siapa juga yg mau mengintipmu. Apalagi mengintipmu buang air. Malas Bau" ucap sarada memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

 **Beberapa Menit kemudian...**

Boruto keluar dari semak-semak. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya. "sebelum kau memegang setir mobil, cuci tanganmu dengan ini" ucap Sarada sambil memegang gel Pembersih tangan.

Boruto pun menerimanya dan membersihkan tangannya. "Sarada, Minta beberapa lembar tisu lagi" ucap Boruto. Setelah menerima tisu, ia mengelap mukany adengan tisu itu. Setelah itu ia masuk ke mobil dan mulai mengemudi kembali.

"makanya, kalau mau lakukan sesuatu perhatikan. Lihat tanggal kadaluarsanya. Kopi orang lain yg mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun yg lalu masih di minum. Untung kau hanya sakit perut. Jika keracunan bagaimana" ucap Sarada.

"kalau aku keracunan, kau harus menguburku di tempat ini. Hahaha" ucap Boruto sambil tertawa garing. Sarada langsung menampar Pipi Boruto "kau pikir lucu. Melihatmu mati lalu aku kubur di tempat ini." Ucap Sarada sedikit kesal. "kau tahu tidak. Saat tadi kau bilang perutmu sakit, aku sangat hawatir. Karena bisa saja itu efek awalnya." Tambahnya.

"maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Boruto. Sarada pun meminta Boruto untuk berhenti. Ia turun lalu memindahkan barang-barang ke jok depan. "kau berbaringlah di belakang. Aku yg akan mengemudi sampai rumah sakit." Ucap Sarada.

"aku tidak apa-apa Sarada, aku masih bisa mengemudi. Jika kau masih mengantuk kau tidur saja di situ" ucap Boruto. "aku tahu kau sedang menahan sakit di perutmu. Sekarang cepat tidur di sini dan olesi perutmu dengan minyak kayu putih ini" ucap Sarada.

Boruto pun menurut. Ia keluar dari mobil dan langsung berbaring di jok belakang. Diambilnya kayu putih dari tangan sarada dan mengolesnya ke perutnya. Sarada pun duduk di jok pengemudi dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Sebelum jalan, Sarada memberikan Boruto sebotol air. Boruto langsung meminumnya sampai Habis.

Rasa hawatir Sarada terbukti besar. Ia mengemudi dengan sangat cepat. Di tambah, di sela-sela perjalanan Boruto terlihat kesakitan. Boruto batuk-batuk lalu meringis kesakitan. Sarada pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Air mata terlihat turun dari mata Sarada tanpa sepengetahuan Boruto.

Namun, Saat boruto melihat kaca di atas kepala Sarada (ngak tau nama kacanya), ia melihat Sarada sedang mengeluarkan air mata. "kau tidak perlu menangis Sarada, aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat. Aku sehat walau sedikit sakit memang" ucap Boruto. Sarada hanya terdiam. Beberapa kali Boruto melihatnya sedang menghapus air matanya dengan tangan.

"terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku Sarada. Kau memang sangat pengertian. Kau tahu jika perutku sakit" ucap Boruto. "tidak masalah" ucap singkat Sarada. Setelah itu, Sarada semakin Mengebut yg ternyata membuat Boruto sedikit ketakutan. Apalagi jika sampai Rem Mobilnya Blong lagi.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah melewati 2 jam lebih perjalanan, Mereka sekarang tiba di rumah sakit. Keadaan Boruto juga sudah mulai terlihat membaik. Namun untuk memastikan, Sarada membawa Boruto ke dokter untuk memeriksanya sebelum menjenguk ayah Boruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto keluar dengan beberapa Obat. Ia menyimpannya di kantung celananya. "jangan bicarakan hal ini pada siapun. Apa lagi ibu dan ayahku. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka Hawatir" ucap Boruto. "tentu. Aku tidak akan ceritakan pada siapapun termasuk ayah dan Ibuku" ucap Sarada.

Sarada pun bertanya di Ruang Informasi. "Ruangan Pasien yg bernama uzumaki Naruto ada di mana ya?" tanya Sarada pada seorang suster. "Uzumaki Naruto. Sabar ya aku lihat dulu." Ucap Suster itu. Beberapa detik kemudian. "ada di kamar 52 lantai 4 ruang VIP" ucap suster itu.

"makasih" ucap Boruto. "ya, sama-sama." Ucap Suster itu.

Perjalanan pun di lanjutkan menuju Lantai dengan memakai Lift. Setibanya di lantai 4, mereka langsung melihat lihat kamar yg bertuliskan 52. Akhirnya setelah sekitar 5 menit mencari, mereka menemukannya.

Di bukalah Pintu kamar itu. Orang yg berada dalam kamar itu sungguh terkejut. "Si-siapa kalian, Berani masuk kamar ini tanpa mengetuk Pintu".

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **=========[][][][]==========**

Terima kasih telah membaca _Kehidupan Baru Boruto Chapter 4_ ini.

Terima kasih bagi yg telah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini.

Bagi yg punya sesuatu untuk di katakan pada saya, Silakan saja di kirimkan lewat Reviews atau PM saya saja.

Malas lagi untuk bergurau dan banyak bicara. Ngak ada yg tanggapi. Rasanya itu saya nulis beginian hanya untuk di baca sendiri.

Sekian dan Terima kasih. Update Chapter 5 dalam waktu 1x24 jam sampai 3x24 jam. Tergantung Jaringan dan ketersediaan Kuota. Serta jumlah para Reader yg membaca chapter 4 ini.


	5. Chapter 5 : Situasi Berbahaya

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 4**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Perjalanan pun di lanjutkan menuju Lantai dengan memakai Lift. Setibanya di lantai 4, mereka langsung melihat lihat kamar yg bertuliskan 52. Akhirnya setelah sekitar 5 menit mencari, mereka menemukannya.

Di bukalah Pintu kamar itu. Orang yg berada dalam kamar itu sungguh terkejut. "Si-siapa kalian, Berani masuk kamar ini tanpa mengetuk Pintu".

Sarada maupun Boruto kaget karena yg berada di dalam kamar itu tidaklah di tempati oleh Pasien yg bernama Boruto. "maaf, kami sepertinya salah Masuk kamar" ucap Boruto. Sarada dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding menunggu Boruto meminta maaf.

"ya, ngak apa-apa. Lain kali lihat dulu nomor kamarnya sebelum masuk" ucap Orang yg berada di kamar itu. "kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Permisi" ucap Boruto sambil tersenyum dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Setelah pintu tertutup, ia menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Sarada hanya bisa tertawa melihat Muka Boruto yg berubah secara Drastis. 'hahahaa, mukamu aneh jika seperti tadi" ucap Sarada. "apanya yg aneh. Yg aneh di sini adalah situasi kita. Bukannya ayahku memakai Kamar ini seharusnya. Tapi kenapa orang lain yg menempatinya." Ucap Boruto.

Sarada terdiam ikut berpikir "mungkin ayahmu sudah pulang atau di pindahkan. Ayo kita tanya suster di ruang Informasi tadi" Saran Sarada. "ya, ayo jalan" ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mereka tiba di ruang Informasi, Suster yg tadi langsung menghampiri mereka "maaf ya, Saya tadi kurang memperhatikan. Pasien yg menempati kamar itu. Pasien yg bernama Uzumaki Naruto sudah pulang tadi pagi. Dan siang ini seorang pasien sudah menempati kamar itu lagi" ucap Sang suster sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"ya ngak masalah. Manusia itu memang ngak luput dari kesalahan." Ucap Boruto. Mendengar ucapan Boruto yg sangat bijaksana itu membuat Sarada sepertinya tidak senang dan memalingkan wajahnya "cih, sok bijaksana sekali." ucap Sarada.

Setelah itu, Mereka berdua meninggalkan Rumah sakit dan pulang ke rumah Kediaman Uzumaki. Ada dua hal yg membuat Sarada harus ke rumah Boruto. Pertama karena ia ingin melihat keadaan Ayah Boruto dan kedua karena ia harus mengantar Boruto pulang.

Setibanya di Rumah kediaman Uzumaki, Boruto dengan cepat turun dari Mobil dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya tidak memperdulikan barang-barangnya yg masih di mobil Sarada. Sarada pun mengikuti Boruto.

"kakak, wah jadi kakak sudah pulang" ucap Himawari saat membuka pintu. "ya, kakak baru pulang siang ini. Jadi bagaimana keadaan ayah. Apa ayah ada di dalam kamar" ucap Boruto.

Himawari terlihat cukup kebingungan dengan perkataan Kakaknya itu. "apa ibu belum memberi tahu kakak, Ayah bersama ibu dan juga Paman sasuke baru saja berangkat ke keluar Negeri." Ucap Himawari.

Boruto dan Sarada makin kebingungan. "apa. Luar negeri. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sarada. "tulang ayah yg retak katanya retakannya semakin melebar. Sehingga, pihak Rumah sakit menyuruh untuk operasi. Paman sasuke mengusulkan untuk Operasi di negara mana itu. Aku lupa nama negaranya" ucap Himawari.

"wah, kok Suster tadi tidak memberi tahu" ucap Boruto. "ya, bagaimana ini sebenarnya. Aku jadi semakin Bingung." Ucap Sarada. "oh, paman sasuke tidak bilang pada pihak rumah sakit. Ia bilang untuk mengeluarkan Ayah dari rumah Sakit konoha. Lalu paman sasuke membeli Tiket untuk 3 orang lalu berangkat tadi pagi" ucap Himawari.

"berarti keadaan ayah semakin buruk. Ahh, aku bahkan belum sempat melihat kondisi ayah secara langsung" ucap Boruto sambil menunduk. Sarada pun mendekati Boruto dan memegang pundak Boruto "kau jangan kuatir. Sepertinya ayahku sangat bertanggung jawab atas apa yg terjadi pada ayahmu. Aku yakin dengan penangananan yg tepat ayahmu akan cepat sembuh" ucap Sarada lalu memegang pundak lain Boruto yg lain dengan tangannya yg lain dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Lihatlah adikmu saja tidak terlalu hawatir. Karena ia yakin pasti ayahmu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sarada. "ya, terima kasih Sarada. Aku yakin pasti begitu." Ucap Boruto.

Himawari yg melihat kejadian itu pun hanya dapat menahan malunya "oookkkeee, kalau begitu, kalau sudah selesai kakak ajak kak Sarada segera masuk. Aku mau bikinkan minuman" ucap Himawari dengan nada pelan dan berbalik dan berjalan masuk dengan berjalan agak cepat.

Menyadari hal yg mereka lakukan tadi, Mereka hanya terdiam. Apalagi saat mereka melakukannya tadi ada Himawari di hadapan mereka. Namun Syukurlah karena tidak ada Bola yg di tendang ke arah belakang Kepala Boruto seperti waktu itu. Jika itu sampai terjadi maka Himawari harus mencuci matanya.

 **::==::==::**

Duduk di ruang tamu dengan keberadaan Himawari ternyata membuat Sarada canggung. Apalagi Himawari harus melihat hal tadi. Walau itu sebenarnya biasa, tapi perasaan Sarada merasa sudah sangat malu.

"silakan di minum Kak Sarada, selagi masih hangat" ucap himawari. "ya," Sarada lalu mengambil Segelas minuman yg telah di siapkan Himawari dan meminumnya. "wah, rasanya pas. Kau pandai sekali ya membuat minuman" ucap Sarada.

"kakak terlalu berlebihan. Siapapun kan bisa membuat teh. Lagi pula Teh yg kubuat itu gulanya sudah di atur oleh Pabrik pembuatnya" ucap himawari. Sarada pun terdiam sedikit tersenyum Malu akibat salah Berkata.

Boruto pun meminum teh yg di buat oleh Himawari. Baginya, semua teh itu Rasanya sama saja. Yg beda adalah Suhunya, Kadar kemanisannya, dan Cara minumnya. Entah karena Haus atau apa, Boruto menghabiskan Teh hangat itu dalam waktu 30 detik.

Sarada dan Himawari pun di buat kaget. "apa kakak haus, mau di buatkan lagi?" tanya Himawari. "tidak." Jawab Boruto. "Boruto, kau minum cepat sekali. Padahal teh ini kan lumayan panas" ucap Sarada.

"oh ya kah, aku sudah terbiasa minum teh panas jadi ngak sadar." Ucap Boruto. "terbiasa atau Punya Ilmu, padahal kan walau terbiasa tapi tetap merasa Panas" ucap Sarada. "ilmu apanya, memang aku pernah ikut bela diri!" ucap Boruto.

"aneh saja, Kau tidak merasakan Panas saat meminum teh itu. Yg aku tahu jika Begitu berarti ada Ilmu" ucap Sarada. "jujur, aku merasakan panas. Lidahku sepertinya melepuh. Aku terlalu haus" ucap Boruto nyengir.

"aku mau pergi cari cemilan di mini market didepan sana. Jadi kakak tunggu saja di rumah" ucap Himawari. "ya, hati-hati himawari" ucap Boruto. Himawari pun pergi keluar rumah meninggalkan Boruto dan Sarada di rumah berdua-an.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Sarada beberapa kali terlihat menyeruput tehnya yg masih panas. Boruto diam-diam sedang asik mengupil tanpa sepengetahuan Sarada. Beberapa detik kemudian, Posisi mereka telah berubah. Boruto berbaring di sofa sementara Sarada menyandarkan Diri di Sofa sambil menutup Mata.

"hey Boruto, kapan kita mau mengantar dokumen hasil survey kita" ucap Sarada tanpa membuka mata. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sarada pun bertanya lagi "hey, kapan kita akan-" belum selesai dengan perkataannya, Sarada terkejut saat mendengar suara tergesa-gesa Boruto.

Sarada langsung membuka mata dan mendapati Boruto sedang berusaha berdiri dan berlari menuju Kamar mandi. "kau mau kemana Boruto?" Tanya Sarada. "aku mau ke kamar mandi, sepertinya Kopi kadaluarsa itu membentuk Gelombang kedua" ucap Boruto berlari.

Sarada pun kembali menyandarkan badannya di sofa. Dan tak lama kemudian, Himawari kembali dengan beberapa Kantong belanjaan. Dan sebuah Kantong yg berisi Kue.

"kak, kak Sarada, kakak Boruto kemana" panggil Himawari saat melihat Sarada masih menutup matanya sambil bersandar di sofa. Namun, Sarada tidak merespon. Setelah di periksa lebih seksama, Ternyata Sarada sedang tertidur.

"jadi kakak Sarada dari tadi tidur. Ahhh, pantas saja saat aku masuk tidak ada respon. Tapi sepertinya kakak Sarada benar-benar kelelahan. Himawari pun menggoyang-goyangkan Badan Sarada untuk membangunkannya.

"kak, kak Sarada, Bangun. Kalau mengantuk Tidur di kamar tamu Saja" ucap Himawari. "aa, hah, ada Apa Himawari." Sarada mengusap matanya "maaf kakak tadi mengantuk jadinya ketiduran" ucap Sarada.

"kalau kakak mengantuk, tidur saja di kamar tamu dulu." Ucap Himawari. "ahh, ngak usah. Sedikit lagi kak Sarada mau pulang. Hanya perlu menunggu Boruto selesai Buang air untuk pamit." ucap Sarada. "oh, jadi kakak sedang berada di kamar mandi" ucap Himawari.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sarada menunggu Boruto keluar dari kamar mandi sudah beberapa kali Menguap. Himawari sejak tadi melihat Sarada menguap pun sudah beberapa kali menyuruh Sarada tidur dulu. Tapi Sarada tak mau karena ia malu jika harus tidur lagi.

Akhirnya Boruto pun kembali. Sarada yg melihatnya pun segera berdiri berniat berpamitan. "Boruto, aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Sarada dan tak lama kemudian menguap. "kau mengantuk Sarada, sebaiknya jangan mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur dulu. Hima, Kamar tamu sudah rapi kah" ucap Boruto.

"ahh, aku tidur di rumah Saja. Aku masih belum mengantuk berat" ucap Sarada lalu berjalan. Namun, Sarada jalan sempoyongan sampai akhirnya ia menabrak meja. Boruto bergerak dengan cepat dan menangkap Sarada yg sayangnya sudah terjatuh Di sofa.

"itu kan, kau tidur saja dulu. Kau berjalan begini saja sampai tersandung. Bagaimana nanti kalau mengemudi" ucap Boruto sambil memegangi Sarada dan membantunya berdiri.. "kakak, suruh kak Sarada tidur dulu. Kamar tamu sudah rapi kok" ucap Himawari.

Tiba-tiba, Boruto juga menguap. "kenapa aku juga mendadak mengantuk ya. Sarada, sebaiknya kau tidur dulu, aku juga mengantuk aku mau tidur" ucap Boruto. "baiklah." Ucap Sarada.

Boruto pun berjalan ke kamarnya sementara, Himawari mengantar Sarada menuju Kamar tamu.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mengantar Sarada tidur di kamar tamu, Himawari berjalan menuju dapur berniat membuat teh untuknya.

Setibanya di dapur, Ia mengambil gelas dan air panas di termos. Ia lalu mengambil teh berwarna Hijau di kotak teh berwarna Hijau yg terletak di lemari. "loh, kok kosong. Perasaan tadi masih banyak" Batin Himawari.

Himawari lalu melihat dengan matanya dan ternyata memang kosong. Dan setelah itu ia melihat Kotak teh berwarna Biru. "teh itu isinya masih banyak." Ucap Himawari masih bingung.

"apa jangan-jangan tadi aku membuat teh itu untuk kakak dan kak Sarada ya" Ucap Himawari panik. Ia pun mengambil Kotak teh berwarna biru itu. "ini kan Teh Relaksasi milik Ibu, Pantas saja kakak dan kak sarada langsung mengantuk. Maaf ya kakak aku salah Buat teh" batin Himawari sambil Senyam-senyum sendiri.

 **::==::==::**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukan Pukul 05.00. keadaan luar sudah mulai gelap. Namun Sarada dan Boruto masih belum juga bangun. Beberapa kali Himawari mencoba membangunkan keduanya namun tak membuahkan hasil.

"ternyata efek teh relaksasi ibu kuat juga. Sampai sekarang mereka belum juga bangun" Batin Himawari sambil mengetik sesuatu di Ponselnya.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu. Kini jam sudah menunjukan Pukul 7 malam. Himawari yg sedang memainkan Ponselnya terkejut dengan suara bel. Ia pun dengan segera membuka pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yg menekan bel.

"malam himawari" ucap Seorang perempuan. "ah bibi, ada apa ya" ucap Himawari. "bibi bawakan kau makan malam." Ucap Perempuan itu yg ternyata adalah Sakura. "wah, terima kasih ya bibi. Aku tadi baru saja mau keluar cari makan" ucap Himawari.

"oh ya, Hima. Itu mobil siapa. Rasanya mirip dengan mobil paman Sasuke." Tanya Sakura. "ooo, aku hampir lupa. Kakak dan kak Sarada sudah pulang. Tapi mereka sedang tidur sekarang" ucap Himawari.

"tidur, tidur bagaimana maksudnya. Kenapa Sarada tidak tidur di rumah Saja" tanya Sakura.

"tadi saat akan pulang, kak Sarada mengantuk. Ia sampai menguap beberapa kali. Jadi, Kakak Boruto menyuruhnya tidur sementara di kamar tamu sampai rasa mengantuknya hilang" ucap Himawari.

"apa mereka belum bangun" tanya Sakura. "kayaknya belum" ucap Himawari. "ya sudah. Nanti jika Sarada bangun suruh pulang ya." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan pulang.

Tiba-tiba Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. "oh, jangan dulu suruh Sarada pulang. Bibi akan menyuruh orang untuk membelikan mereka berdua makan malam. Sarada tidak boleh mengemudi dalam keadaan perut kosong" ucap Sakura lalu pergi.

"baiklah Bibi" teriak Himawari. "maaf bibi, aku sedikit berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin bilang karena kesalahan kecil yg kulakukan makanya kak Sarada tertidur." Batin Himawari.

2 jam kemudian, Boruto dan Sarada sudah terbangun. Mereka sudah menyantap Makanan yg di bawakan Suruhan Sakura beberapa menit yg lalu. Setelah selesai makan, Boruto teringat semua barang-barangnya yg masih berada di Mobil Sarada.

Boruto pun keluar untuk mengambil barang-barangnya di mobil. Setibanya diluar, Boruto kaget saat melihat Sakura sedang jalan dengan cepat ke arahnya di temani 5 bodyguard yg membawa beberapa Barang.

Boruto langsung menghampiri Sakura "Boruto, Sarada ada di dalam. Bisa panggil dia keluar" ucap Sakura. Boruto pun masuk dan memanggilnya.

"ada apa ibu, K-kenapa bawa koper dan 5 bodyguard?" tanya Sarada. "ada sedikit masalah di Suna. Ayah menyuruh ibu untuk mengatasinya. Kau jangan pulang dulu kerumah sebelum Ibu kembali. Beberapa pembantu dan pekerja di rumah sudah ibu liburkan" ucap Sakura.

"apa yg terjadi, apakah ini situasi yg genting?" tanya Boruto. "kalian tidak perlu tahu apa-apa, kalian hanya harus ikut perintah. Besok techconnec akan di liburkan. Oh ya, kalian akan di temani 2 orang Bodyguard. Mereka akan menyamar menjadi tamu di rumah ini" ucap Sakura.

Sakura langsung memerintahkan 2 orang bodyguard masuk kedalam dan memberi Sebuah Koper pada Sarada. "ini isinya baju dan barang-barangmu yg lain. Jika kau butuh sesuatu yg berada di rumah. Suruh salah satu dari mereka _(bodyguard)"_ Ucap Sakura.

Dua orang Bodyguard yg di perintahkan Sakura masuk itu langsung masuk kedalam. "Boruto, tolong sembunyikan Mobil ini di Garasi. Jika ingin berpergian, Jangan pakai mobil ini atau mobil kantor. Pakailah motor saja. Besok Mama akan menyuruh seseorang membelikan sebuah Motor untuk kalian berdua kendarai" ucap Sakura.

"Sebuah? Berarti satu saja?" tanya Sarada. "ya, kalian kalau mau pergi keluar rumah harus selalu bersama. Firasat Mama dan papa mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu" ucap Sakura. "sudahlah, mama harus berangkat sekarang. Boruto, Bibi bisa mempercayakan Sarada padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"pasti, aku akan menjaga. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar bibi" ucap Boruto. Sakura pun tersenyum dan menganguk lalu pergi di ikuti 3 Bodyguardnya. "Nona Sarada, sebaiknya anda segera masuk. Jangan terlalu lama berdiri di luar. Ini situasi genting" ucap salah seorang Bodyguard.

"bisakah aku bertanya, Sebenarnya situasi apa yg sedang terjadi saat ini?" tanya Boruto. "maaf Boruto, Peritah Nonya Sakura adalah menjaga kalian berdua selama berada di rumah dan juga Tidak memberi tahukan situasi yg sedang di alami" ucap Seorang Bodyguard.

"ah, Payah. Ini membuat aku semakin Penasaran. Ayolah, beritahu aku sedikit saja" ucap Boruto. "maaf, Kami benar-benar tidak boleh memberitahu. Tujuan kami di sini adalah menjaga kalian dan juga tidak membuat kalian panik.

"baiklah. Jika kalian tidak mau bilang Situasi apa yg kita hadapi, Paling tidak beri tahu Kami nama kalian agar mudah jika kami panggil" ucap Sarada. "iya. Tidak mungkin kan kami panggil seperti ini. Hey Bodyguard Kulit hitam atau hey Bodyguard kulit putih" ucap

"panggil aku 001 dan panggil dia 002" ucap Bodyguard berkulit putih. "hey, ini bukan film agen-agen rahasia. Beri tahu kami nama asli kalian" ucap Sarada. Kedua Bodyguard itu pun terdiam untuk berkulit putih terlihat sedang membisikan sesuatu pada yg berkulit Hitam.

Bodyguard yg berkulit Hitam pun Berkata "aku adalah Darui. Dan dia ini adalah Shii. Oke kami sudah memberi tahu nama kami. Jadi biarkan kami melakukan tugas dengan Santai" ucap Bodyguard yg berkulit Hitam.

"berhubung Kamar di rumahku yg kosong hanyalah Kamar orang tuaku, kalian bisa tidur Di sana atau kalau tidak di ruang tamu atau keluarga" ucap Boruto. "Kami memilih Ruang keluarga. Satu lagi, apa kami boleh menonton Tv?" tanya Shii. "boleh. Asal jika mau tidur di matikan" ucap Boruto.

Setelah percakapan Ringan itu, Boruto kembali ke kamarnya. Himawari pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Sementara Sarada pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Boruto karena ada hal yg ingin ia bicarakan dengannya di kamar agar tak di dengar 2 pengawal itu. _(Pesan: cintailah bahasa indonesia. Lebih baik Bodyguard atau Pengawal bagi para Reader)_

 **::==::==::**

Sarada berjalan menuju Kamar Boruto. Setibanya di sana, Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Boruto. Boruto yg baru saja akan duduk dan membuka laptopnya di kasur pun terpaksa harus kembali berdiri dan membukakan Pintu.

"umm, Boleh aku masuk. Ada hal yg ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?" ucap Sarada. "ya, asal kau tak keberatan. Kamarku sedikit berantakan" ucap Boruto. Sarada pun memasuki kamar Boruto dan duduk di sebuah bangku yg berada di kamar itu. Sementara Boruto duduk di kasur menunggu Sarada mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"aku jadi penasaran dengan Situasi yg kita alami. Aku bahkan sampai di larang pulang dan bahkan Berkendara sendiri" ucap Sarada. "aku yakin situasi yg terjadi ini amatlah genting. Sampai-sampai Ibumu menyuruh 2 pengawal untuk menjaga kita." Ucap Boruto.

"kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak begini ya, aku harap ibuku di sana baik-baik saja." Ucap Sarada. "sial, aku semakin penasaran. Kita harus membuat Para pengawal itu Berbicara." Ucap Boruto.

"Besok. Aku akan mengatur Rencana agar membuat Para Pengawal Itu berbicara" ucap Sarada.

Sarada pun keluar dari kamar Boruto. "selamat tidur Boruto. Kuharap kau mampu menahan Rasa penasaranmu semalaman" ucap Sarada. "ya, akan ku usahakan." Ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Pagi hari kemudian, Sarada Bangun dari tidurnya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar Mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Ia sempat mengintip Ruang keluarga. Namun, Hanya ada satu pengawal di sana. "hey, Darui. Shii kemana. Apa sedang berpatroli?" tanya Sarada.

"oh, Nona Sarada. Anda sudah bangun ternyata. Shii sedang membeli Sarapan Untuk Kita. Shii bilang ia tahu Sarapan Favorit anda sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membelinya" ucap Darui.

"oh, jadi begitu. Memang apa yg ia beli?" tanya Sarada. "Bubur Kesukaan anda. Bubur kacang Hijau. Benar kan anda suka itu" ucap Darui. "oh, ya aku suka. Nanti kalau Shii sudah kembali bilang aku." Ucap Sarada. "baik Nona" ucap Darui.

Sarada pun pergi. Ia mengarah ke arah kamar Boruto. "Mudah-mudahan dia sudah bangun. Jika belum ya terpaksa di bangunin Paksa" batin Sarada. Ia pun mengetuk Pintu kamar Boruto. Namun tak kunjung mendapat Jawaban.

"ternyata masih tidur." Ucap Sarada. Sarada pun mencoba membuka Pintu kamar Boruto. Dan Syukurnya pintu Kamar Boruto tak terkunci. Ia bun berinisiatif membangunkan Boruto.

Saat ia masuk ke kamar Boruto, ia pun mendekat. Ini bukan kali pertamanya bagi Sarada membangunkan Boruto yg sedang tertidur. Saat di Ame, Sarada sudah 3 kali berturut-turut membangunkan Boruto. Cara yg ia lakukan juga selalu sama. Yaitu memegang Hidung Boruto lalu membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas lewat Hidung. Cara itu terbukti ampuh dan kali ini berhasil Lagi.

Beberapa detik setelah Boruto terbangun, "Kenapa, ada apa kau membangunkanku" tanya Boruto. "aku sudah punya rencana. Tapi kita membutuhkan Bantuan Himawari. Ayo kita bangunkan Dia" ucap Sarada.

Boruto dan sarada pun berjalan menuju kamar adik Boruto. Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu Kamar Himawari, Sarada mengetuk Pintu. "siapa?" ucap Himawari dari dalam.

"ini Kakakmu dan Kak Sarada. Kami bisa masuk" tanya Sarada. "masuklah. Aku tidak kunci. Aku sedang merapikan kamarku" ucap Himawari. Pintu pun di buka. Terlihat Himawari yg tengah sibuk merapikan kamarnya. Ia membersihkan Jendela, Buku-bukunya, dan tak lupa kasurnya.

"sangat bertolak belakang. Adik Rajin dan kakak Pemalas. Kondisi kamar saja berbeda seperti ini" Batin Sarada.

"ada apa ya, pagi-pagi begini" tanya Himawari. "ya, kakak dan kak Sarada memerlukanmu untuk melakukan sebuah Strategi agar kedua Pengawal itu memberi tahu kita mengenai situasi yg membingungkan ini" ucap Boruto.

"ummm, baik. Aku akan bantu. Aku juga penasaran" ucap Himawari. "oke ayo masuk dan kunci pintunya. Ini mungkin akan memakan Waktu sekitar beberapa menit. Dan harus selesai sebelum kita Sarapan" ucap Sarada.

Mereka pun menyusun Rencana untuk mengungkap Rahasia Di balik situasi yg telah membuat Pimpinan Perusahaan Techconnec Meliburkan Karyawannya dan Bahkan melarang anaknya untuk Pulang kerumah.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"ayo kita laksanakan sesuai Rencana" ucap Boruto. "ayo, kakak harus berjuang" ucap himawari. "kalian berdua jangan sampai gagal. Aku juga akan berusaha agar Rencana ini tidak gagal ayo lakukan sesuai Rencana." Ucap Sarada sambil mengepal Tangannya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

A/N : Bagaimana Menurut Para Reader. Apa Chapter ini aneh. Saya rasa memang Aneh. Namun keanehan ini hanya akan berada di Chapter ini.

Chapter ke 6 mungkin akan di Rilis bersamaan Dengan Chapter 7. Paling beda beberapa jam saja. Karena kemungkinan Updatenya akan sampai seminggu.

Mengingat Sudah Bulan Puasa. Uang Jajan Pastinya ngak ada. Sehingga ngak bisa di simpan untuk beli Pulsa Data.

Ada yg punya Saran atau Kritik. Silakan Di Reviews saja.

Terima kasih bagi Para pembaca yg telah Mereviews di Chapter sebelumnya.

Saya Sebenarnya Cukup Iri dengan Author lain. Ada yg ceritanya baru sampai Chapter 2 tapi Reviewsnya sudah di atas 50. Cerita saya yg sudah di Chapter 4 baru ada 11 reviews. Ngak tau nanti Nambah berapa lagi setelah Chapter ini di rilis.

Salam Para Pencinta Pair BoruSara dan Fandom Naruto ;-)

 **Balasan Reviews.**

Warning : tidak semua reviews Akan di balas di sini.

 **Laifa :** Ngak Masalah. Ada saran Nih. Kalo ulangan jangan terlalu di pikirin. Contoh aku ini. Beberapa hari yg lalu, saat itu aku harus belajar Fisika untuk ulangan kenaikan kelas. Yg gue buka bukan Buku melainkan laptop. Dan aku ngetik Chapter 2 deh. Alhasil, Besoknya satu kelas Nyontek Berjamaah. (ngak ada yg belajar)

Dan itu kuulangi lagi Saat ulangan Matematika Wajib dan Peminatan. Kalau Biologi ya aku buang laptop Jauh-jauh.

Ngak usah di pikirin kalau Ulangan. Karena teman di kiri, belakang, Depan, kanan pasti akan meringankan beban kita. ;-). Terima kasih telah membaca dan Mereviews walau sedang bertempur melawan Kertas penentu Nasib.

 **Makoto Arisato (guest) :** Sabarya, Sekarang Pake Mobil dulu. Boruto Belum terima Gaji. Bahkan belum mampu beli Motor Bebek.

 **Laffayete : 1.** Kayaknya Ridwan ngak bakalan Mati deh. Kasihan itu Nama teman Gue di Kompleks. **2.** Ngak pernah kepikiran Buat lemon. Masih ingat akan Keselamatan Dunia dan Akhirat. Walau di rasa-rasa, Fanfic-ku ini memang sedikit Mengarah Kesana.


	6. Spesial Chapter

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 6**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 _ **Spesial Chapter**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **(Mohon baca pesan author di bagian akhir. Ada pemberitahuan)**_

Jauh dari Kota Konoha, Di sebuah Rumah Sakit terbesar di Negara Oto. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke sedang menunggu seorang dokter di sebuah Ruangan. Dan tak lama kemudian dokter yg mereka tunggu telah datang dengan sebuah Surat.

"Hasilnya Negatif. Retakan pada tulang anda tidak semakin Melebar" ucap Sang dokter berpapan Nama Karin itu. "bagaimana bisa negatif. Saat di scan di konoha, salah satu dokter bilang kalau Retakannya melebar" ucap Naruto.

"ya, awalnya memang kami kira melebar. Namun saat kami memeriksanya dengan alat Scan pengeluaran terbaru, Tidak di temukan pelebaran. Hanya saja bekas yg retak itu kembali retak lagi. Saya Regenerasi tulang anda cukup cepat. Hanya saja jika tidak di lakakukan Operasi segera, Retakan yg sudah pulih akan kembali retak"

Beberapa detik kemudian, karin kembali berkata "mungkin ada baiknya juga melakukan Operasi segera jika anda ingin kembali Kekonoha, Tuan Sasuke" ucap Karin. Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Ia melihat Naruto lalu menjawab "baiklah. Kalian menyiapkan rencananya. 2 hari lagi Naruto akan menjalani Operasi" ucap Sasuke.

"Baik. Kami akan menyiapkannya." Ucap Karin.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah Karin pergi, Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto. "hey, aku mau kembali ke Hotel. Jika terjadi apa-apa hubungi aku saja" ucap Sasuke. "ya, hati-hati di jalan Sasuke" ucap Naruto. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Kamar Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto memperhatikan kepergian Sasuke. Dan Setelah ia hilang di balik pintu, Hinata pun berbicara pada Naruto.

"Sasuke sampai rela membuang uangnya demi kau. Sebenarnya apa dia punya utang Budi padamu, Naruto" Tanya Hinata. Naruto terdiam. "ini seharusnya tidak kuceritakan. Tapi karena kau istriku, Aku akan menceritakannya" ucap Naruto.

 _ **Naruto POV (Past Mode) [Naruto Bercerita Kepada Hinata].**_

 _Seperti yg kau ketahui, Sasuke adalah temanku semenjak kecil. Ya kira-kira sewaktu SD. Kami Berteman mulai dari SD kelas 4._

 _Kau tahu kan, aku ini sudah yatim piatu beberapa hari setelah aku lahir. Aku pun di rawat oleh panti asuhan yg berada di Kota. Aku tumbuh di sana. Sampai akhirnya seorang dermawan yg akhirnya aku tahu adalah ayah Sasuke._

 _Saat itu aku belum mengenal Sasuke. Aku di ajak untuk bersekolah di Sebuah SD di kota itu bersama beberapa teman seusiaku. Aku di sekolahkannya di Sebuah SD yg sama sekali tidak pernah aku Bayangkan akan belajar di sana._

 _Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke saat bertama kali masuk. Aku duduk di belakangnya. Dia memang tidak ramah seperti teman sekelasnya yg lain. Yg lain menyambut kami dengan hangat. Sementara dia selalu saja dingin. Aku berusaha memperkenalkan Namaku dengannya agar dia memperkenalkan namanya. Namun tak di respon._

 _Semua berjalan lebih dari seminggu. Dan di minggu kedua aku mengetahui Namanya karena ia diminta Guru untuk mengerjakan Soal di papan. Dari yg terlihat, Ia selalu diam di kelas. dan terkadang Bercerita bersama teman sekelas kami yg kaya dan Juga pintar._

 _Dia memang tipe pemilih Teman. Aku sudah duduk di belakangnya hampir selama 2 tahun. Namun dia masih seperti belum mengenalku._

 **Jeda**

"sepertinya itu ngak penting. Aku akan cerita langsung pada intinya" ucap Naruto. "jangan, Lanjut. Aku ingin mendengar masa lalumu bersama Sasuke. Aku penasaran seperti apa Persahabatan Suamiku tercinta" ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang kepala Hinata. Ia menurunkannya hingga membuat Kepala Hinata berada Di bantal di samping kepalanya. Hinata menyamankann Posisinya. 'ayo ceritakan kelanjutannya Suamiku" ucap Hinata.

 **Lanjut**

 _Mungkin perbedaan Status sosial membuatnya tidak mau berteman denganku. Harus kuakui waktu itu aku adalah orang Miskin dan Bodoh. Ya itu sepertinya terjadi sampai aku dewasa. Sepertinya karena hal itu dia tidak mau berteman dengaku._

 _Aku sadar dan kemudian aku mulai duduk berjauhan darinya. Aku sudah tidak pernah menegurnya lagi bahkan sampai ulangan kenaikan Kelas. mulai hari itu, aku berusaha belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walau pada akhirnya Sama saja. Nilaiku masih belum bisa menandingi anak Pandai nan kaya raya itu._

 _Aku hampir menyerah. Segala upaya telah ku lakukan untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Walau hanya kata "Hai" yg keluar dari mulutnya yg di tunjukan padaku._

 _Suatu ketika, Saat kami sedang belajar seseorang dengan jas dan Dasi serta memakai Kacamata mendatangi kelas kami dan memanggil Sasuke. Aku kaget saat melihat air mata Sasuke menetes sewaktu Pria itu membisikan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan Pulang._

 _Entah mengapa, Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke masih belum juga masuk sekolah. Dan aku mengalami hal yg lebih Buruk. Aku dan teman-temanku dari panti asuhan di keluarkan dari Sekolah dikarenakan belum membayar Uang Komite. Kepala sekolah bilang orang yg dermawan itu meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan Tragis di Kantornya._

 _Kami pun di pulangkan._

 _Sebulan kemudian, Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Panti Asuhan. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Mencari uang dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku pergi kerumah orang tuaku yg kini sudah rata dengan tanah. Sebenarnya aku tidak keluar dari panti asuhan. Aku kabur. Aku tidak ingin menyusahakan Orang lain lagi._

 _Aku membangun sebuah Gubuk kecil yg terbuat dari kayu, Kertas Karton, dan Pelastik di tanah yg dahulunya Rumah Orang tuaku. Karena ada pembangunan di desa tempat aku tinggal, aku pun mencari kerja dengan membantu para pekerja Di Pembangunan itu. Syukurnya Mereka mau menerimaku walau dengan Upah 10000 rupiah per 6 jam._

 _Aku biasa bekerja mengantarkan minum untuk pekerja sewaktu Istirahat, terkadang mengambil air untuk mencampur semen, Mengangkat kayu, dan terkadang aku diminta untuk Membuat sesuatu seperti Tangga-tangga atau barang-barang sederhana lainnya untuk memudahkan pekerjaan Para Kontruksi._

 _Aku sering meminta izin kepada Mandor untuk membawa pulang Seng dan Tripleks serta kayu sisa untuk membuat Gubuk tempat aku tinggal semakin bagus. Warga desa yg menyadari keberadaanku sering menyuruhku bekerja dan juga memberiku makan. Walau ada juga Warga yg mengangapku penganggu di Desa ini._

 _Banyak dari mereka tidak tahu siapa diriku. Tapi aku biarkan saja. Kakek Buyutku adalah orang yg telah berjasa membangun Pemukiman di desa ini. Dan ayahku sebelumnya Merupakan Dokter di Desa ini yg telah membantu Warga yg berobat secara gratis. Namun aku tidak mau memakai nama Besar Kakek Buyutku ataupun Ayahku untuk mendapatkan Rasa Hormat mereka. Itu perjuangan mereka aku tidak boleh seenaknya memakai hasil Perjuangan Mereka._

 _Setahun kemudian, Gubuk kecilku ternyata sudah menjadi sebuah Rumah Sederhana. Di cicil setiap harinya jika ada pembangunan di desa. Aku merasa puas karena Rumah itu aku bangun sendiri dari Nol._

 _Suatu hari saat aku sedang bekerja, Saat itu aku sedang membantu mengerjakan sebuah bangunan yg sekarang adalah tempat Pembayaran Kartu Prabayar Techconnec di desaku. Di sanalah aku bertemu dengan Ibu Sasuke beserta dengan Sasukenya di sana._

 _Melihat Keberadaan Sasuke di sini, semangat kerjaku menurun. Di tambah, Ibu sasuke itu memanggilku. Terpaksa aku mendatanginya karena ia adalah pemilik Proyek ini. Dia mempertanyakan "kenapa kau di sini. Berbahaya jangan main di sini". Aku menjawab "aku bekerja di sini"_

 _Saat itu Sasuke belum melihatku. "di mana orang tuamu" ucapnnya. Aku pun menjawab "mereka sudah meninggal. Aku sebelumnya hidup Di Panti asuhan. Aku meninggalkan Panti asuhan untuk hidup mandiri dan mencari uang"._

 _Aku tidak mengingat kejadian selanjutnya. Pokoknya, aku Di minta tinggal di Apartemen Bersama Sasuke. Oh sebelumnya Sasuke juga menyadari kalau ibunya sedang berbicara pada teman Sdnya. Dan juga Sakura teringat jika aku itu adalah Anak yg pernah di sekolahkan oleh Ayahnya Sasuke._

 _Aku pun teringat kejadian 1 tahun lalu. Di mana Sasuke di bisikan sesuatu oleh seseorang dan menangis lalu pulang. Dan tak lama aku di keluarkan karena menunggak uang Komite Plus SPP._

 _Aku hampir tak percaya. Ternyata Seorang yg dermawan itu adalah ayah Sasuke. Walau sasuke tahu jika aku adalah Anak yg di sekolahkan ayahnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah membahasnya._

 _===[][][]===_

 _Mulai dari saat itu, Aku tinggal bersama Sasuke Di apartemennya. Dan sesekali mengunjungi Ibunya yg kini tinggal sendiri di temani beberapa pembantu. Aku juga di sekolahkan Di SMP bersama Sasuke. Sekelas lagi._

 _Dia yg awalnya seperti mencampakkanku, perlahan mulai Mengenal diriku dan bersahabat denganku. Kami menjalin Hubungan pertemanan yg sangat erat hingga Lulus SMP. Dan hampir setiap Minggu, aku di ajak olehnya mengunjungi Ibunya. Aku sudah menganggap Ibu Sasuke seperti Bibiku._

 _Di balik Sifat Dingin Sasuke, aku menyadari jika ia menyimpan Rasa sayang yg besar terhadap keluarganya. Aku pertama kali bertemu kakak Sasuke yg bernama Itachi itu sewaktu aku di ajak ke kantor Pusat perusahaan Techconnec._

 _Saat itu Itachi menggantikan ibunya dalam mengurus Perusaan setelah Ia lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Dan mulai saat itu, Ibu Sasuke mulai sakit-sakitan. Rasa rindu mendalam akan sosok Sang suami membuatnya menjadi seperti itu._

 _Sasuke maupun Itachi yg melihat ibunya sakit-sakitan pun merasa Cemas dan Prihatin. Tak bisa di sangkal jika mereka juga merindukan Sosok sang ayah._

 _Sebulan kemudian, Saat pagi hari. Saat itu aku masih tidur di kamarku. Aku terbangun akibat mendengar suara Sasuke Menangis bahkan sampai berteriak memanggil Sang ibu. Aku pun bangun dari tidur dan mendatangi Sasuke._

 _Aku melihat Sasuke menangis sampai air matanya itu jatuh dan membasahi pakaian yg ia kenakan. Barang-barang di sekitarnya pun berantakan. Aku pun mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Namun tak berhasil. Ia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Ibunya. Kebetulan Saat itu aku bisa mengendarai Motor sehingga aku mengantarnya memakai Motor._

 _Setibanya di Rumah Ibunya, Terlihat banyak sekali Mobil yg berada di halaman dan bahkan di jalan sekitar rumah. Orang berdatangan dengan Memakai jas hitam yg merupakan pegawai dari Techconnec._

 _Kerangka-kerangka Bungan pun terlihat membanjiri Rumah Ibu Sasuke. Bendera Kuning Di kibarkan di sekitar rumah. Beberapa pengawal terlihat sedang Sibuk mengatur Para pelayat yg datang. Suara Tangis dan air mata memenuhi Rumah itu._

 _Sasuke benar-benar tak mampu menahan Tangisnya lagi. Padahal Motor belum juga berhenti. tetapi Ia sudah melompat turun dari motor dan berlari menuju Rumah. Para pelayat yg akan memasuki pagar pun di tabraknya agar ia bisa masuk._

 _2 orang pengawal yg melihat kedatangan Sasuke pun segera mengawalnya. Membuka jalan agar Tuan Muda itu bisa lewat. Aku pun mengikuti setelah aku memarkir Motor. Seorang pengawal pun ikut mengawalku memasuki Rumah menyusul Sasuke yg sudah berada di sana deluan._

 _Setibanya di dalam, Kulihat Sasuke yg sedang menangis di depan Jasad Ibunya yg sudah di masukan dalam Keranda. Itachi terlihat sudah melepas kepergian ibunya walau masih terlihat air mata yg keluar dari Matanya._

 _Aku pun tiba-tiba merasakan Kesedihan Kedua kakak beradik itu. Aku pun ikut menangis. Apalagi Ibu Sasuke juga sangat baik padaku. Ia mengangapku sebagai Keponakan. Air mataku pun berjatuhan._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Jasad Ibu Sasuke Di siapkan untuk Di makankan._

 _===[][][]===_

 _Seminggu Kemudian, Aku sedang Memandangi Sasuke Yg sepertinya sedang terpuruk. Aku kasihan padanya. Namun segala cara telah ku lakukan untuk menghiburnya._

 _Dan tak lama kemudian, Itachi mendatangi Apartemen kami dengan membawa beberapa barang. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia akan pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi beberapa Proyek. Ia memintaku menjaga Sasuke._

" _aku tidak ingin berpamitan padanya. Kau Jaga dia. Aku kasihan pada adikku. Ia sangat menyayangi Ibu dan ayah. Saat ayah meningal, ia begini sampai 3 hari. Dan Kini saat ibu meninggal ternyata lebih lama." Ucapnya._

 _Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku kembali melihati Sasuke. Kali ini ia lagi-lagi menangis. Dan bahkan ia berteriak dan memukul tembok yg berada di sampingnya. Ia sedang menatapi Foto keluarganya._

 _Aku pun langsung menghampirinya dan mengambil Foto itu. "kau akan semakin sedih jika terus memandangi foto ini. Relakanlah Sasuke. Relakan kepergian Ibumu." Ucapku. "kau tahu apa. Kau yg sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang Ibu. Kau tidak bisa mengerti. Cepat kembalikan Foto itu" ucap Sasuke._

 _Aku pun semakin menjauhkan Foto itu "kau tidak mendengarku. Kau harus Relakan. Jika kau begini terus, kau bisa membuat ibumu semakin Sedih di sana." Ucapku sedikit marah. "KEMBALIKAN NARUTOOOOO" Ucap Sasuke Marah dan berusaha mengambil Kembali Foto itu._

 _Aku pun berusaha gara Sasuke tidak kembali mendapatkan foto ini. "kau bisa gila jika begini terus. Kau juga bisa sakit" ucapku sambil berusaha menjauhkan foto itu. Satelah itu, Sasuke langsung memukulku. Bahkan hingga 3 kali. "kembalikan Naruto. Kau pergi saja dari sini kalau mengangguku" ucap Sasuke. "Brengsek kau Sasuke. Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras" ucapku sambil menghapus darah yg keluar dari hidungku. Aku menarik Foto itu di meja lalu membalas pukulan Sasuke di wajah dan perutnya._

 _Saat akan memukulnya lagi di pipi, dia menahan pukulanku dan langsung menghajarku di Pipi kiri dan kanan. Aku menendang Pinggangnya lalu mendorong Sasuke dengan Telapak kaki hingga dia terjatuh._

 _Dia pun dengan cepat berdiri dan menghajarku. Aku sengaja membiarkannya memukulku sampai akhirnya ia berhenti. "sudah, kau sudah puas. Kalau sudah puas melampiaskan amarahmu, kau harus makan. Itachi tadi membawakan makanan Favoritmu" ucapku saat sasuke sudah tidak memukulku lagi._

 _Dia langsung mengambil Foto itu di meja dan berlari menuju Kamarnya. Aku berniat menghentikannya. Namun luka di wajahku harus segera di obati._

 _===[][][]===_

 _Setelah mengobati luka di wajahku, aku langsung mengambil Piring dan juga makanan yg tadi di bawa itachi. Aku mendatangi kamar Sasuke yg kebetulan tidak dikunci._

 _Aku memasuki kamar sasuke dan melihatnya sedang tidur dengan Foto yg di taruh di dadanya. Bantal yg ia pakai tidur itu terlihat sedikit basah dan ada sedikit bercak darah. Aku pun menaruh piring dan makanan itu di sampingnya dan pergi. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya. Jadi tidak mungkin aku pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Keesokan paginya, Aku sedang berjalan. Dan aku melihat foto yg Sasuke pegang selama seminggu itu telah di pajang kembali di tempat seharusnya. Aku tersenyum karena Sepertinya Sasuke Sudah bisa merelakannya._

 _Aku pun berjalan menuju Dapur dan mendapatinya sedang memakai Sepatu. Aku bertanya padanya namun tak mendapat jawaban. Aku pun membiarkan itu dan segera mandi. Sasuke sudah semiggu tak sekolah. Aku berpikir sebaiknya menghiburnya agar tak selalu mengingat sang Ibu. Aku pun segera mandi dan pergi kesekolah sebelum Sasuke tiba._

 _Aku mengajak teman-temanku dan Sasuke berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Menjelajahi Kota Konoha dengan Motor. Mood sasuke hari itu sedikit membaik._

 _Di sebuah jalanan yg sepi, aku memutuskan untuk balapan dengan sasuke. Temanku yg lain pun juga mengikuti. Balapan pun di mulai._

 _Di dekat garis finish yg sudah di tentukan sebelumnya, aku dan sasuke sedang bersaing. Di belakang kami ada teman-teman yg berusaha mengejak kami. Namun, aku selalu menang. Namun, Suatu kejadian membuatku sangat menyesali. Rem motorku Blong. Aku kesulitan mengontrol. Rem Kaki maksudnya Rem kaki sungguhan pun di mainkan. Aku merasa Sepatuku sudah makin tipis._

 _Namun, Itu berhasil. Kecepatan motorku berkurang dan di belakang ku sasuke dan teman yg lainnya sedang mengejarkan untuk membantuku Berhenti. Namun, Terlambat. Di depan ada Got dan motorku sudah terlambat untuk berputar haluan. Akhirnya aku dan Motorku masuk kedalam Got._

 _Aku awalnya kesakitan. Namun setelah melihat sasuke Kembali tersenyum seperti biasa dan ia terlihat bahagia kembali, aku ikut bahagia._

 _===[][][]===_

 _Persahabatanku dengan Sasuke itu istimewa. Walaupun kami tidak saling mengenal semenjak Kecil. Dan bahkan orang tua kami tidak saling mengenal._

 _Sahabat Sejati itu tidak akan pernah Hilang. akan selalu ada selama masih ada Ruang dan Waktu. Sahabat Sejati itu akan selalu saling mengingatkan dan melindungi serta membantu. Itulah Wujud Persahabatanku dengan Sasuke_

 _ **End Of Naruto POV (Presents Mode)**_

"itu saja, Trus yg membuat Sasuke sampai membalas Budinya sampai seperti ini itu karena apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto terdiam dan tercengang. "a-aku lupa. Apa ya, sabar aku ingat-ingat dulu" ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya berusaha mengingat. "maaf, aku lupa. Nanti kalau perlu aku tanya pada Sasuke" ucap Naruto.

"atau nanti saja, kapan-kapan kalau aku sudah ingat" ucap Naruto lalu mengecup pipi Hinata. Hinata pun membalas mengecup Pipi Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Ke esokan harinya, Sasuke kembali mengunjungi Rumah Sakit dengan membawa beberapa bungkus Makanan. "situasi yg terjadi di suna semakin memburuk. Operasi akan di lakukan Besok. Dan beberapa hari kemudian. Kita harus kembali" ucap Sasuke.

"kalau begitu kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Naruto. "tidak bisa, aku harus mengurus Administrasi dan menemani kalian di negara ini sampai Kita pulang ke Konoha" ucap Sasuke. "Sakura adalah perempuan yg hebat. Aku yakin situasi seperti ini bisa di atasi dengan mudah olehnya. Lagi pula aku telah memasukan Daftar Bodyguard terbaik untuk mengawalnya" ucap Sasuke.

"ya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sarada dan Boruto serta Himawari. Mereka ada di konoha sendirian" ucap Naruto. "aku sudah mengerahkan 2 orang Pengawal terbaik untuk menjaga mereka. Dan juga aku sudah membelikan Mereka sebuah motor yg pasti akan membuat mereka berdua aman di jalanan" ucap Sasuke.

"Motor apa, jangan bilang kalau Kau memberi mereka Motor Itu" ucap Naruto. "ya, motor itu. Namun sudah ku perbaharui. Aku mengimpornya 3 minggu yg lalu. Dan sudah di modifikasi di bengkel terpercaya" ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

Ini adalah Chapter Spesial. Walau sebenarnya ini masih bersangkutan dengan Cerita. Aku jamin akan banyak kejutan-kejutan di Chapter.

Mungkin Cerita ini akan berganti Genre Menjadi Action.

Sudah salah ambil Langkah dalam pembuatan alur di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi ngak masalah Nanti juga kehidupan Boruto dan Sarada kembali Normal.

Jika saja Cerita ini mengambil tema Ninja, Maka Sudah saya ceritakan Perang Dunia Ninja kelima mungkin.

Menurut Reader aneh ngak. Cerita yg awalnya Romantis penuh dengan drama tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah ada adegan Aksinya. Walau banyak Film buatan Barat yg seperti itu. Indonesia juga punya Tapi Judulnya gue ngak tau.

Tidak usah buang-buang waktu lagi. Langsung Reviews bagi yg punya sesuatu yg mau di ungkapkan.

Mungkin mau Ungkapkan "kenapa alurnya tambah ngak jelas begini" atau "alurnya jadi makin aneh" mungkin juga mau mereviews kayak begini "Lanjut Vak :V"

Silahkan saja. Tergantung Selera. Namun saya Sarankan yg mau ungkapkan isi hatinya segera Reviews.

Ada perubahan Rencana. Kayaknya Author tidak jadi ambil Cuti. _My Live Is Ngetik._ Rasanya ngak enak jika main laptop tapi ngak ngetik sesuatu.

Chapter Ke 7 akan di update dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah Chapter ini di Publish. Kecepatan updatenya tergantung dari Reviews dan jumlah yg membaca. Jika kurang dari harapan, maka akan di update beberapa hari lagi.

Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa Bagi yg Melaksanakannya.

Bagi yg tidak melaksanakannya, Selamat Makan

Chapter 7 akan di rilis besok. Silakan di cek sekitar jam 12 siang (07,06,2016). Jangan lupa di cek bagi yg ingin mengetahui kelanjutan.

Dan baru saja aku membaca reviews dari utsukushi arisa dan jester rin.

Gue bukan hapus. Tapi ada memerlukan sedikit perbaikan. Kalo di replace, ngak akan nongol di page paling pertama.

Cuma itu pemberitahuan yg ingin kusampaikan.

Baca lagi ya ceritaku CAHPTER 7 besok jam 12. Kalo belum ada berarti jam 3-5 Menjelang berbuka puasa.

Gie orangnya ngak gampang nyerah. Paling nyerah kalau di suruh kerja tugas fisika dan mtk. Atau kalau di suruh lari mengejar bus di jalan tanjakan.

Gue akan terus berkarya. Paling sampai aku mati atau kalo tidak berarti aku berhenti berkarya jika situs ffn di tutup pemerintah. ;)


	7. Chapter 7 : Kegagalan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Boruto, Sarada, dan Himawari telah menyusun rencana. Kini mereka tinggal melancarkan Rencana itu dengan mulus. Mereka pun keluar dari kamar.

Sarada Berjalan menuju Ruang keluarga tempat Darui Berada. Darui sedang menonton Acara televisi. "Darui, Bisa tolong temani aku ke rumah. Ada barang yg ibuku lupa Bawakan untukku" ucap Sarada. Darui langsung mematikan Tv dan berdiri. Ia langsung mengambil Jaket di Sofa. "ayo Nona Sarada, tapi kita jangan lama-lama di sana. Nanti kita bisa..." ucap Darui terhenti. "nanti kita bisa di marahi Nyonya. " lanjutnya.

Sarada menatap Darui Bingung. Tapi ini harus sesuai Rencana sehingga ia membuang Rasa ingin tahunya jauh-jauh. "Ini cepat saja. Aku hanya mau mengambil sesuatu" ucap Sarada.

Darui pun mengantar Sarada dengan memakai Jasa Taksi. Di taksi, Sarada mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto membaca Sesuatu di ponselnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Shii datang dengan membawa 5 bungkus Bubur kacang Hijau. Boruto menghampiri Shii.

"shii, aku bisa minta bantuanmu, Adikku harus belanja di minimarket. Kau bisa membantunya membawa barangkan. Kulkas kami sudah kosong" ucap Boruto. "ya, tentu Boruto. Di mana Himawari. Oh tolong berikan ke Darui dan panggil Nona Sarada" ucap Shii.

Boruto menerima Bungkusan Bubur itu. "lagi pula Sarada dan Darui sedang pergi Kerumah. Katanya ada barang milik Sarada yg tertingga" ucap Boruto. Dan tak lama kemudian Himawari mendatangi Mereka dan mengajak Shii pergi. "apa kita perlu pakai kendaraan, Himawari?" tanya Shii.

"ngak perlu. Minimarketnya ada di depan. Paling hanya beberapa meter dari rumah" ucap Himawari. Shii pun kembali keluar rumah.

Di saat Darui dan Shii sudah keluar, Boruto melancarkan Rencana Miliknya. Ia pun pergi kedapur. Menaruh Barang yg ia bawa di meja lalu pergi ke lemari Bumbu Masakan. Ia mengambis Sesuatu yg ada tulisan "Bubuk Cabai Setan"

Ia mengambil 5 buah Mangkuk dan menuang 5 bungkus Bubur kacang hijau itu ke dalam setiap Mangkuk. Di 2 mangkok terakhir, Ia menaburkan Bubuk Cabe Setan itu. Lalu mengaduknya perlahan. Ia menabur cukup banyak. Dan menaruh sendok Di atas Mangkuk tersebut.

Di mangkuk yg berbahaya, ia menaruh Sendok dengan Posisi Cekungan menghadap ke atas. Dan Yg aman sebaliknya.

Ia beralih ke rencana kedua. Menyembunyikan Segala Jenis air. Ia menyembunyikan Air di dalam kamarnya. Lalu menghilangkan segala macam jenis minuman dari kulkas. Dan tidak lupa air di kamar mandi ia kuras habis.

Setelah semua di rasa Beres, ia menaruh Bubur itu ke dalam lemari agar tetap hangat. Setelah itu ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Ia menunggu Kepulangan Mereka sambil menonton Tv. Dan tak lama kemudian Sarada kembali dan tak lama kemudian Himawari kembali bersama Shii yg sedang membawa beberapa barang belanjaan.

"kalian semua sudah kembali. ayo makan. aku sudah siapkan Bubur di mangkuk" ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto mengeluarkan Bubur yg di taruhnya di lemari. Ia meletakan di Meja. Ia memberikan Bubur yg bagian cekung sendok Mengarah keatas pada Darui Dan Shii. Kemudian yg lain untuknya dan Sarada serta Himawari.

Namun baru akan menyantap, Sarada, Boruto, Dan Himawari dan tak lupa 2 orang pengawal itu di kejutkan akan suara bel. Darui terlihat membaca Pesan. "Nona Sarada. Itu orang kita. Sepertinya ia membawa motor untuk kalian berdua kenakan kalau jalan Bersama" ucap Darui.

Dengan Cepat Boruto Maupun Sarada dan tak lupa Himawari mendatangi pintu dan melihat Orang yg menekan Bel tadi. Darui memperhatikan kepergian mereka sementara Shii sedang memperhatikan Buburnya dan juga bubur Boruto dan Sarada.

"benar-benar mencurigakan." Batin Shii. "hey Darui, perhatikan Bubur kita dan Bubur Nona Sarada dan Boruto" ucap Shii. Darui memperhatikan bubur itu dengan Intens. "yap, mereka manburkan sesuatu berwarna merah di bubur kita." Ucap Darui lalu mencicipi Bubur itu sedikit.

"pedas, Benar ternyata. Mereka menaburkan Cabai ke dalam Bubur kita. Aku yakin ini strategi bodoh mereka agar dapat mengetahui Situasi yg terjadi di perusahaan Di suna" ucap Darui. Darui lalu menukar Buburnya dengan Bubur Boruto dan Sarada. Dan tak lupa ia menyamakan Posisi Sendok dan arahnya seperti sebelumnya.. "dengan begini mereka tidak akan tahu." Ucap Darui.

 **::==::==::**

Di luar, Boruto sedang Sangat Takjub akan sesuatu yg kini ada di hadapannya. Sarada hanya mengespresikan Rasa senang tanpa melakukan hal bodoh macam Boruto. Masalahnya, Boruto mendekati Motor dan mengelusnya macam mengelus Kucing. Dan tak lupa ia menciumnya.

"Motor ini akan menjadi Milikmu Boruto. Tepatnya milik Kalian Berdua. Tuan Sasuke menghadiahkan Motor ini sebagai Wujud Hadiah Ulang Tahun kalian berdua selama 4 tahun" ucap Orang yg mengantar Motor itu.

"motor jenis ini belum ada Di Kota ini dan bahkan belum Di Produksi Massal. Ini pesanan Tuan Sasuke. Motor ini belum terdaftar di negara ini. Jadi masih Ilegal. Namun Itu adalah Kunci Keselamatan Kalian. Motor Ilegal tidak mempunyai cukup informasi. Sehingga orang yg ingin melacakmu tidak akan bisa menemukan kalian" ucap Orang itu.

"Jadi ini Ilegal. Trus Plat nomornya ini palsu" ucap Sarada. "ya, semua palsu. STNK sampai Surat-surat yg lain Palsu. Kalian harus berhati-hati dengan Polisi" ucap Orang itu.

mendengar ucapannya, Boruto langsung menjauhkan diri dari motor itu. "wah, ini illegal kelas tinggi. Aku tidak mu berurusan sama Polisi" ucap Boruto.

"Santai saja Boruto, STNK itu memang palsu. Tapi terdaftar di kota ini. Jadi kalian akan aman selama berada di kota ini" ucap Orang itu. Orang itu lalu memberikan Sebuah Kotak Yg merupakan Alat-alat khusus motor yg Bertuliskan _Ducati Superbike 848 Corse SE_.

"di dalam kotak ini ada berbagai peralatan Khusus Motor ini, buku panduan, Garansi. Kalo bisa di servis sendiri. Jika tidak bisa bawa ke bengkel Motor Mana saja dan bawa Alat-alat khususnya ini" ucap Orang itu lalu pergi.

Boruto pun membawa Masuk Motor itu ke garasi dengan mendorongnya. Ia belum siap menyalakan mesin Motor apalagi mengendarainya.

 **::==::==::**

Mereka bertiga Kembali ke Dapur untuk menikmati Bubur mereka. "Nona Sarada, kami akan makan sambil menonton TV, apa anda mau ikut" tanya Shii.

"tidak, aku dan Boruto makan Di dapur saja" ucap Sarada. "baiklah" ucap Darui kemudian berjalan menuju Ruang Keluarga di ikuti Shii. Sarada, Boruto, Dan Himawari kembali duduk dan bersiap untuk makan. "kau sudah membeli sesuatu yg ku suruh Himawari" ucap Sarada.

"katanya Habis. Jadi aku tidak membelinya" ucap Sarada. "ya baiklah. Setidaknya masih ada air Putih" ucap sarada,

Boruto dan Sarada menyendok Bubur Mereka. Himawari sudah menyendok hampir 4 sendok sementara Boruto dan Sarada sama sekali Belum mencicipi. Mereka tadi sedang terlibat pembicaraan Ringan.

Di mulai dari Boruto yg memasukan buburnya langsung dalam jumlah Banyak di mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya. Di ikuti Sarada dalam jumlah yg lebih sedikit dari Boruto.

1...2...3

Air mata terlihat ingin mengalir dari Mata kedua Orang berbeda gender itu. Muka mereka memerah. Ingus Boruto mengalir Bagaikan air terjun. Air mata pun menetes. Keringat membanjiri Tubuh Kedua orang itu.

"ahhhhhhh, PEDAS, AHHHH SIAL" teriak Boruto dan Sarada bersamaa. Darui dan Shin yg sedang menikmati Tv sambil menonton Bubur maksudnya Bubur sambil menonton Tv pun tersenyum puas.

"kenapa kau memberi kita punya yg pedas. Kau bagaimana. Di mana kau menyembunyikan air. haaahuuuhhaaaa" ucap Sarada. "d-di kamar" ucap Boruto lalu berlari ke kamar.

Himawari yg menyaksikan Keduanya pun hanya masa Bodoh dan melanjutkan Makannya. "sudah kubilang Bubuk Cabai Setan itu ide Buruk." Ucap Himawari dengan nada pelan.

Di lantai atas, Boruto maupun Sarada sedang berlari menuju Kamar Boruto. Suara gaduh memenuhi tempat itu. "hey, Boruto. Ambil gelas. Kau pikir bagaimana cara kita bisa minum. Cepat ambil...! huuuhhhaaa" Sarada.

Boruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan 2 buah gelas. Sarada dengan cepat mengambil Gelas di tangan Boruto lalu menuang air di gelasnya lalu meminumnya.

Setelah meneguk beberapa gelas air, Rasa Pedas di mulut mereka belum juga hilang. "hey, kenapa jadi kita punya yg pedas," ucap Sarada sedikit marah. "aku tidak tahu, perasaan aku sudah memberi tanda untuk kita punya. Yaitu cekungan sendokny menghadap bawah." Ucap Boruto.

"trus kenapa bisa kita punya yg pedas. Pasti tertukar kan. Iya kan." Ucap Sarada. "tidak. Aku aku sudah memperhatikan dengan baik. Itu itu seharusnya yg tidak ada Bubuk cabenya." Ucap Boruto membela diri,

"cih, harusnya aku saja yg menabur Cabai itu. Kau memang tidak bisa di andalkan dalam hal seperti ini" ucap Sarada kesal. "sudah kubilang. Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya memang tertukar. Aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula aku juga Merasakan pedasnya." Ucap Boruto.

Sarada terdiam. "ya, baiklah. Maaf. Aku sudah marah-marah padamu. Memang sulit menjadi Perempuan. Kau tahu maksudku" ucap Sarada. Boruto terdiam. Ia sempat bingung. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengetahui maksudnya. "ya, aku mengerti." Ucap Boruto.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Kedua Pengawal itu sedang tertawa karena Mereka mengalami Peristiwa yg di namakan Senjata Makan Tuan.

 **::==::==::**

Di desa Suna, Cabang Perusahaan Techconnec di sana mengalami sebuah tragedi. Pimpinan Cabang perusahaan itu hampri saja meregang Nyawa. Dan bahkan Perusahaan itu nyaris saja Terbakar.

"ini tidak bisa di biarkan berlarut-larut. Ini sudah genap 10 tahun mereka mencari masalah dengan Kita." Ucap Sakura. "sakura, hati-hati. Mereka mengincar Sarada. Sarada mungkin bagi mereka Adalah sandera yg tepat agar kita menyerahkan Seluruh asset perusahaan kita pada Mereka" ucap Itachi.

"ya, aku tahu. Lagi pula aku mengerahkan pengawal Terbaik untuk menjaga dia. Dn juga ada Boruto di sisinya. Aku percaya anak itu akan menjaga anakku" ucap Sakura.

"di konoha Juga ada Rama. Harusnya aku memasukannya ke akademi kepolisian seperti Saran Sasuke" ucap Itachi.

"tuan sasuke mengirim kabar. Katanya kita tidak boleh bertindak sebelum ia kembali" ucap Seorang pengawal.

"kita harus bertahan dari segala macam jenis penyerangan mereka. Seditaknya sampai Suamiku kembali. aku memang tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Namun sebagai Istrinya, aku masih memegang tanggung Jawab untuk membantu Suamiku" Ucap Sakura.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]===========**

Ya seperti janji saya. Chapter ketujuh akan di update pada tanggal 7 Juni 2016.

Chapter 8 akan menyusul. Tapi tidak akan di update besok.

Chapter ini mungkin terlihat cukup aneh. Humor yg gagal dan Romantis yg aneh.

Terima kasih


	8. Chapter 8 : Mencari Informasi

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 8**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Beberapa Hari setelah Insiden Ke Gagalan Dalam mengungkap Rahasia Di balik Situasi yg membuat mereka Resah, Boruto dan Sarada mengadakan Rapat tertutup Di Garasi.

Sarada duduk di dalam Mobil dengan Jendela terbuka, Sementara Boruto duduk di Motor Barunya. Walau bukan sepenuhnya miliknya.

"ahh, menyebalkan. Belakangan ini kehidupan kita tidak Normal. Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi. Kenapa ayah dan Ibuku merahasiakannya" ucap Sarada. "ya, memang Betul. Aku bahkan belum terima gaji. Seharusnya minggu ini aku sudah makan pakai uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri" ucap Boruto.

"yg kau pikirkan malah Gaji. Dasar mata duitan" Sarada mengejek. "bukan Mata duitan. Ini adalah Hak milikku sebagai Karyawan. Tapi aku tidak terlalu pikirkan. Yg aku pikirkan sekarang adalah Kenapa, bagaimana, dan Kejadian apa yg sedang terjadi" ucap Boruto dengan nada Pasrah.

"kalau begitu ayo kita cari tahu di kantor. Siapa tahu kita dapat menemukan petunjuk di sana" ajak Sarada. "ide bagus. Ayo kita bersiap." Ucap Boruto. "tapi jangan sampai 2 Pengawal Payah itu mengetahuinya" ucap Sarada.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Boruto dan Sarada pun kembali Ke Garasi. Jaket telah di kenakan. Dan tak lupa Helm pun di pakai mereka. Boruto mengeluarkan Motor Baru itu dengan perlahan.

"kuharap kau terbiasa mengendarai Motor, Boruto" ucap Sarada. "ya, aku sudah biasa. Namun beberapa tahun ini sangat jarang. Terakhir yg aku ingat aku mengendarai motor sendiri sewaktu semester pertama kelas 12" ucap Boruto.

"bagus sekali, Kuharap kau tidak menabrakan motor ini ke sesuatu" ucap Sarada Pasrah. "dan kuharap kau terbiasa naik Motor" ucap Boruto.

Sarada terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "terakhir kali aku naik motor itu saat main ke rumah Chochou. Dan di Bonceng itu terakhir kali oleh ayahku. Dan setelahnya, aku belum pernah mengendarai dan di Bonceng/Gonceng" ucap Sarada. "dan mungkin ini akan menjadi hari pertama aku Di Bonceng memakai Motor oleh Laki-laki lain selain ayahku" Tambah Sarada.

"apa Rama juga belum pernah. Atau mungkin pacarmu yg sebelumnya" ucap Boruto. "pacar, Pacar sebelumnya. Aku sebelumnya tidak punya pacar dan kau adalah laki-laki pertama yg menarik perhatianku" ucap Sarada yg tentunya membuat Boruto tersenyum.

"apa kau pernah berboncengan dengan Rama, Sepupumu" tanya Boruto, "tidak pernah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah satu mobil dengan dia kecuali hari itu dan saat itu Paman Itachi yg mengemudi" ucap Sarada.

"ayo kita jalan, Sebelum Darui dan Shii bangun" ucap Boruto. Sarada pun Naik ke Motor. Boruto menyalakan Mesin Motor. Suara motor itu tidak mengelegar Karena Bisa di bilang Motor yg telah sedikit di modifikasi Sasuke itu memiliki Suara yg cukup Halus.

"awas, motor illegal akan berada di jalan raya" ucap Boruto bersemangat. Terdiam, itulah yg di lakukan Boruto selanjutnya. "Sarada, Bisa tolong Bukakan Pintu Garasi. Lalu di tutup kemudian buka pintu pagar lalu di tutup" Tanya Boruto.

"iya-iya," ucap Sarada lalu turun dari motor dan membuka Pintu garasi. Setelah mereka keluar, Sarada kembali menutup Pintu dan Berjalan membuka Pintu Pagar.

"aku akan bilang ayah untuk memasang pintu garasi otomatis" ucap Boruto.

Setelah itu, Sarada kembali naik ke motor. Kemudian Boruto menjalankan Motor dengan Mulus Sampai beberapa meter dari rumahnya.

Setelah cukup jauh dari rumahnya, Ia melajukan Motor itu yg jelas saja membuat Sarada merinding. Sarada terbiasa ngebut memakai Mobil. Tapi kalau Motor itu jauh dari kata biasa. "Boruto, bawa pelan saja. Nanti kalau kitaa di tilang Polisi Bagaimana. Ini Motor Illegal?" ucap Sarada.

"bukankah sudah di bilang. Di kota ini, Motor ini tidak illegal" teriak Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Boruto maupun Sarada kaget saat mendengar Suara Sirine Mobil Polisi. Kebeteluan saat itu jalan sedang Ramai membuat Polisi Kesulitan mencapai Target.

Sarada panik tetapi Boruto jauh lebih Panik. Di tambah Suara yg keluar dari arah Mobil Polisi itu "yg memakai Motor berwarna Merah, Silakan menepi sebelum kami Paksa"

"Bodoh, itukan aku sudah bilang. Jangan ngebut, sekarang kita harus berurusan dengan Polisi" ucap Sarada. Namun Boruto belum juga menepikan Motornya sehingga Polisi memanggil Bantuan berupa Polisi pengendara motor agar lebih mudah menjangkau target.

"Boruto, Berhenti. Kau mau masuk sel, dia menyuruh kita berhenti" ucap Sarada. "dia bilang Motor warna merah. Coba lihat di sekeliling. Hampir semua motor yg di dekat kita berwarna merah" ucap Boruto.

"mereka menyuruh kita untuk berhenti. Kau tidk dengan Mereka membacakan Plat Nomor Kita" ucap Sarada. "motor Ducaty berrrplat Nomor 9921 silakan menepi" ucap Polisi.

"ahh, sial. Oke, oke aku akan menepi" ucap Boruto kemudian menepikan Motornya dan tak lama kemudian Polisi bermotor tiba.

"selamat siang pak, apa kami melakukan kesalahan" ucap Boruto. "ya selamat ,hey ini masih pagi. Apa kalian Mabuk" ucap Polisi berpapan Nama Deidara tersebut _(Note : anggap masih muda)._

"Apa, masih pagi. Sepertinya di rumahku tadi jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 11, ahh jangan-jangan bapak ni yang Mabuk" ucap Boruto. "lah, kok dia bisa tahu kalau aku habis mabuk. Ahh, ini pasti modusnya agar aku melepaskannya" Batin Deidara.

Mobil polisi menghampiri Deidara "hey, deidara, Aku akan kembali ke markas. Kau tilang saja pengendara payah itu" ucap Seseorang di dalam mobil yang bernama Sasori. Deidara langsung berbalik "hey, enak saja. Kau yg urus mereka. Aku masih punya urusan lain" ucap Deidara marah-marah. "enak sekali. Gue lagi asik-asik minum, ehh, malah di minta bantuan. Dan sudah di bantu malah mau pergi. Dasar Sasori" Batin Deidara.

Sasori kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sekilas ia memperhatikan Deidara "pasti ia sedang mengumpati aku lagi. Dasar Deidara, Bisanya hanya mengumpat dan mabuk-mabukan" Batin Sasori.

"he, pak. Apa kami jadi di tilang atau ngak." Ucap Boruto. Deidara belum juga berbalik. Di sisi lain, Sarada sedang mengajak Boruto untuk kabur. Namun Boruto menolak.

"hey, Pak Deidara. Kalo ngak aku pergi saja. Kami sedang terburu-buru" ucap Boruto. Boruto berbisik pada Sarada. "ssstttzzz, ikuti aku. Mungkin ini bisa membuat kita lolos" Bisik Boruto.

Deidara lalu berbalik, Boruto menghentikan acara bisik membisiknya. "karena kalian telah mengebut di atas 125 Km/Jam, tepat sebelum lampu merah. Itu menurut laporan di payah Sasori. Kalian akan aku tilang dengan Peraturan Perlalu Lintasan pasal 21 mengenai Pengendara Motor, ayat 51 mengenai pelanggaran kecepatan Maksimal kota" ucap Deidara _(Note : Latar tempat cerita ini bukan di Indonesia maupun Jepang. Jadi jangan Di Flame kesalahan Parah ini")_

"tapi kami sedang terburu. Buru. Kami harus tiba di kantor jam 11.30" ucap Boruto. "hey, ini masih pagi. Sekarang masih jam 8" ucap Deidara marah. Sarada hanya diam sambil mendengar dan melihati pembicaraan 2 orang Bodoh bin Goblok di hadapannya.

"jam di rumahmu harus di servis. Ini masih pagi. Makanya jangan mabuk" ucap Deidara. "maaf pak, kami ini tidak suka Mabok. Kalo Ngebut iya. Dan sukanya itu terlambat ke kantor" ucap Boruto. Deidara terlihat mencatat sesuatu di surat tilang.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Deidara "Perkenalkan Sam Wilson, dan dia Natasha Romanoff" ucap Boruto sambil Nyengir.

'kau, aku bertanya serius. Apa kau mau masuk penjara" ucap Deidara. 'aku juga menjawab dengan serius." Ucap Boruto."kau benar-benar cari masalah. Akan kutulis di sini kau memukul Petugas dan lari darinya" ucap Deidara.

"tunggu. Sabar aku ada panggilan" ucap Boruto lalu mengambil ponsel di celananya.

"hallo boss, ada apa. Apa jam 7. Bukannya bos bilang jam 11. Oohh, maaf aku akan segera kesana. Tapi polisi ini menahanku. Apa. Tunggu bos. Kumohon jangan pecat kami. Kami minta maaf karena terlambat. Baik, baik aku akan kesana" ucap Boruto penuh Ekspresi.

"Sarada, kita harus ke kantor sekarang. Jika terlambat 5 menit kita akan di pecat" ucap Boruto mengedipkan mata pada Sarada. "apa, gawat" ucap Sarada. "pak Polisi, bisa kami pergi sekarang. Ini berkaitan langsung dengan Karier kami di Techconnec" ucap Boruto.

"TechConnec, kalian berkerja di sana" tanya Deidara. "ya, kami bekerja di sana" ucap Sarada mendahului Boruto yg baru akan memjawab. "tapi bukankah Techconnec untuk sementara di liburkan." Ucap Deidara yg membuat Sarada terdiam terutama Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian "ya, kami ini bagian teknisi Menara. Kami di perintahkan datang ketua kami untuk memperbaiki sebuah menara yg rusak" ucap Sarada. "oh, teknisi. Pantas. Kudengar menara Timur rusak ya? Makanya Transmisi sinyal menjadi kurang stabil. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar kalian. Masalahnya rumahku di dekat menara Timur" ucap Deidara.

"oke, kau bisa kembali menilang kami kalau kami sudah selesai Rapat" ucap Boruto. "kalau begitu naik ke kendaraan kalian. Aku akan mengawal kalian dari belakang sampai tiba di perusahaan Techconnec" ucap Deidara.

"masalahnya kami Harus Ngebut. Anda bisa mengawal kami dari depan" tanya Boruto. "tentu, sudah lama aku tidak ngebut-ngebutan. Kalian deluan aku akan mengikuti dari belakang. Kalau perlu kita balapan" ucap Deidara sangat bersemangat.

Boruto menjalankan Motornya pertama. Di saat ia telah mencapai kecepatan 50 Km/jam, Deidara dari belakang menyalakan Sirine dan langsung berada di depannya. Kini mereka berdua ngebut dengan kecepatan 70 Km/jam.

7 menit kemudian, mereka tiba lebih awal dari perintah. Mereka berhenti di halaman depan Gedung Techconnec. "kalian masuklah. Taruh kendaraan kalian di dekat sini. Dan juga berikan aku STNK dan SIM kalian. Aku akan kembali mengisi Surat tilang" ucap Deidara.

Boruto lalu mengeluarkan Dompetnya dan memberikan STNK dan SIM-nya pada Deidara. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk dengan Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Tak jauh dari gedung Techconnec, Dua orang yg berada di sebuah mobil terlihat sedang memata-matai gedung itu. Seseorang dari mereka terlihat sedang memegang Ponsel seraya memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Kami ada berita bagus, Gedung Techconnec pusat hanya di jaga beberapa Bodyguard. Dan juga, Kami melihat Putri Uchiha Sasuke sedang memasuki Gedung." Ucap Orang yg memegang Ponsel.

"tapi di sana ada polisi. Apa kita tetap Menangkapnya?" tanya orang yg memegang kemudi. "Bos bilang, kita ikuti mereka lalu menangkapnya di tempat yg cukup aman." Ucap Orang yg memegang Ponsel.

 **::==::==::**

Sementara di dalam Gedung, Boruto dan Sarada sedang berhadapan dengan salah seorang Bodyguard/Pengawal di lobi yg di ketahui adalah Ketua Pengawal Perusahaan Techconnec. Ia bernama Samui.

"Nona Sarada, kenapa ke gedung ini. Bukannya Nyonya Sakura dan Tuan sasuke sudah melarang anda ke sini" tanya Samui. "bisa aku tahu, kau siapa. Aku belum pernah melihatmu" tanya Sarada.

"maaf, aku adalah Samui. Ketua tertinggi Pengawal Perusahaan Techconnec." Ucap Samui. "ohhh, ada juga pengawal yg bergender perempuan. Kukira perusahaan ini pengawalnya semua laki-laki" ucap Boruto.

"tidak, ada beberapa yg perempuan di perusahaan ini. Kami di latih langsung Oleh Pengawal senior yg sebelumnya di latih Tuan Sasuke" ucap Samui. "sebenarnya ini perusahaan Komunikasi atau perusahaan apa. Aku jadi bingung" ucap Boruto.

"Tidak semua pegawai mengetahui Rahasia Di balik Perusahaan Ini. Termasuk kalian berdua. Tuan Sasuke sengaja belum memberi tahu kalian karena ia menunggu saat yg tepat. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian ke sini sendirian. Di mana Darui dan Shii." Tanya Samui.

"dua pengawal payah itu, saat kami meninggalkan mereka, Mereka berdua masih tidur" ucap Sarada. "tidur, bagus sekali pekerjaan mereka. Akan kulaporkan pada Tuan Sasuke" ucap Samui.

"dan apa yg mau kalian lakukan." Tanya Samui. "kami hanya ada keperluan di kantor Ayahku. Apa kami di beri izin masuk" ucap Sarada.

"Kalian berdua di beri izin masuk. Mari aku antar" ucap Samui. Boruto dan Sarada pun mengikuti langkah Samui.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di kantor Sasuke, Samui meninggalkan Mereka berdua karena sebuah panggilan dari Anggota pengawal yg lain. Boruto dan Sarada pun memasuki Ruang Kantor Sasuke.

"kunci pintu, kita harus cari informasi penting. Dan Boruto, tolong pastikan tidak ada CCTV" ucap Sarada. Boruto melihat sekeliling kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintu. "Tidak ada CCTV di ruangan ini." Ucap Boruto.

Sarada pun melanjutkan dengan menyalakan komputer yg ada di meja. Boruto melihat-lihat isi lemari-lemari dokumen. Namun, Boruto tak menemukan sesuatu yg menarik ataupun mencurigakan.

Sarada terpaku diam. Dia menyalakan Komputer dan komputer itu meminta Password untuk Akun Uchiha Sasuke. "sial, aku harusnya tahu kalau ayahku memakai Sandi untuk akun pribadinya. Boruto, kau bisa bobol sandinya" tanya Sarada.

Boruto yg berada cukup jauh pun berbalik "bisa, asal kau menyediakanku sebuah laptop spesifikasi tinggi, Kabel USB 2 arah, Jaringan yg memadai, dan Waktu" ucap Boruto. "aku tidak bawa laptop. Tapi di rumahmu ada kan semua itu" ucap Sarada.

"ya, Perlengkapan yg waktu itu kau berikan padaku ternyata ada alat seperti itu. Entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana atau memang di sengaja" ucap Boruto.

"jadi bagaimana, apa kita harus pulang dan mengambil peralatanmu lalu kembali" tanya Sarada. Boruto terdiam. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya "tunggu, ada dua akun kan di komputer itu. Buka akun Techconnec. Aku akan mainkan" ucap Boruto.

Sarada membuka Akun Perusahaan Techconnec. Di layar Background terpapar Foto gedung Techconnec yg megah.

Dalam 90 menit kemudian, Password akun Komputer yg bernama Uchiha Sudah di ketahui. "ternyata sederhana Ini. Passwordnya _Sakura Istriku dan Sarada anakku._ _ **"**_ Ucap Boruto.

"sandinya lumayan panjang. Yakin Pengawal di luar tidak curiga" tanya Sarada. "mudah-mudahan mereka tidak curiga. Ngomong-ngomong ternyata Sandinya Sederhana Begini. Tapi ternyata sulit juga di tebak" ucap Boruto.

Mereka melanjutkan membuak Akun Uchiha Sasuke. Memasukan Sandi yg baru saja mereka cari dan Terbuka. Kini mereka telah Masuk sepenuhnya Ke akun Windows pribadi Sasuke.

Sarada sangat senang. Boruto Bersyukur dan sedikit terharu karena kerja kerasnya telah terbayar. Namun, Kebahagian itu sirna saat Sebuah Foto yg cukup memalukan. Memalukan Bagi Sarada apalagi Ada Boruto di sampingnya. Wajah Boruto tersenyum. Tawa di tahannya dan jika ia lepas, ia akan tertawa sampai bermenit-menit.

Foto yg terpampang adalah Foto Sarada sewaktu Berusia 4 atau 5 tahun dan saat itu sedang memakai Popok. Di foto itu mukanya cemberut dan Sarada yg melihat foto itu mukanya ikut cemberut. "apa-apaan ini. Papa masih menyimpan Foto ini" Batin Sarada kesal dan mematikan Layar Komputer.

Jauh dari belakangnya, Boruto sudah tak mampu menahan tawa. Setelah melihat Gambar sewaktu Sarada masih kecil, Ia menjadi semakin ingin tertawa saat melihat pantulan Wajah Sarada di layah Komputer yg ekspresinya sama seperti Di foto. Tanpa pikir panjang, Boruto tertawa lepas. Ia beberpa kali memukul meja Di belakangnya karena sangat girang. Teriak-teriak bagaikan Orang gila.

Sarada pun mulai menunjukan Ekspresi kesal. Ia berdiri lalu memasang Posisi membunyikan Jari tangan lalu mengepal tangannya dan menghajar Kepala Boruto. Mungkin pukulan itu menyebabkan sebuah Benjol besar dan bertingkat.

"cukup Boruto, kita harus Fokus. Jangan lama-lama. Nanti malah Di tanyai macam-macam sama pengawal. Ini masih Rahasia. Jangan sampai Samui mengetahuinya dan melapor pada ayahku" ucap Sarada.

"ya, aku sudah selesai kan. Kau yg mencari informasi di komputer itu." Ucap Boruto. "ya, kau bisa duduk manis." Ucap Sarada. Namun, Boruto juga penasaran. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Sarada. Sarada tak merasa Keberatan karena mungkin Ada gunanya juga Boruto di sampingnya.

Sarada menyalakan kembali layar Komputer. Dan mereka berdua kembali di buat terkejut akan kemunculan Foto Background baru. Di foto itu adalah Foto ciuman pertama mereka yg sama sekali tidak di sengaja. Pipi keduanya memerah. Sarada menyelingi dengan Rasa kasihan saat melihat Kepala Boruto yg di tendang dengan Bola.

"Bagaimana bisa" ucap Sarada. "bagaimana bisa, aku sudah melihat Foto ini berkali-kali. Namun perasaanku tidak seaneh yg terjadi sekarang" Batin Boruto di selingi melihat Sarada.

"bagaimana bisa ayahku mendapat Foto ini. Perasaan aku tidak mengunggahnya Ke akun CP" Ucap Sarada. "a-aku tidak tahu. Dan tidak mungkin ayahmu mengambil Foto ini lewat jalur Internet Ponselmu kan" ucap Boruto.

"ahh, aku ingat. Ayahku pernah Meminjam laptopku. Aku memang sebelumnya menyimpan Foto itu di laptop" ucap Sarada. "aku simpan di sebuah folder yg kunamakan _MeandBoru._ " Tambah Sarada dengan nada pelan.

Di suatu sisi, Boruto bahagia. Ayah Sarada sudah melihat Putrinya di cium oleh Laki-laki yg saat itu baru saja menembak Sarada. Dan Sasuke tidak marah apalagi sampai memukul Boruto. "Syukurlah, Paman Sasuke mengetahuinya namun tak memarahi apalagi memukulku. Mungkin aku bisa mati. Ini berarti dia sangat merestui Hubungan Kami" Batin Boruto.

Sarada mulai membuka Folder dokumen satu-persatu. Boruto melihat ke arah luar jendela. Tepatnya ke arah Polisi yg sedari tadi menunggu Mereka. "kasihan Polisi itu, pasti dia sudah bosan menunggu. Kenapa dia tidak pergi-pergi saja sih." Batin Boruto.

Sarada masih asik menjelajahi setiap Folder di Komputer. Namun ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yg mencurigakan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan Beberapa Dokumen yg di letakan Di Folder yg cukup dalam dan sepertinya Rahasia.

Folder itu berisi Dokumen dan juga beberapa Gambar. Sarada penasaran dan membuka Salah satu Dokumen dan membacanya. "Perjanjian Kontrak kerja Sama TechConnec dan Gakure Mafia" Sarada membatin Saat membaca. "Pelanggaran Kontrak Kerja Sama Gakure Mafia" Sarada kembali membaca Judul sebuah Dokumen.

"hey Boruto, Kemari. Aku menemukan sesuatu yg menarik." Panggil Sarada. Boruto pun kembali mendekati Meja dan melihat Komputer. "semua Judul-judul dokumen ini Terlihat Menarik dan Misterius. Mari kita membaca salah Satu" ucap Boruto.

Ini, aku tertarik untuk Membaca ini. "Rencana Transaksi" ucap Boruto dengan pelan. "apa maksudnya" tambahnya.

Sarada lalu membuka. Dokumen Itu. Mereka berdua pun membaca Bersama. Mereka terkejut dengan isi dari Dokumen Tersebut.

"apa, Jadi ini Rahasia Yg ayah dan Ibu sembunyikan." Ucap Sarada. "Transaksi Senjata. Senjata apa. Ini sebenarnya Perusahaan apa" ucap Boruto.

Sarada kembali melihat Dokumen yg lain karena merasa Informasi itu tidak cukup. Akhirnya ia menemukan Sebuah Dokumen dengan Nama "Sejarah singkat Perusahaan Techconnec yg sebenarnya."

Sarada pun membukanya. Namun gagal karena Dokumen Itu di Kunci dan Harus di buka dengan Sandi. "aku tidak bisa buka ini dengan waktu yg cepat. Aku harus membukanya di rumah karena di laptopku ada Software untuk membobol Sandi Dokumen seperti ini" ucap Boruto.

"aku akan cari Flashdisk. Mudah-mudahan ayahku tidak memasang Keamanan Tambahan" ucap Sarada lalu mengobrak-abrik laci dan lemari demi mendapatkan sebuah Flashdisk. Setelah sekitar 5 menit mencari, Ia mendapatkannya di sebuah laci.

Sarada pun memindah Dokumen itu. Demi ke amanan, ia Menkompres File Dokumen itu dengan Aplikasi ZIP/Rar yg ada di komputer itu. "dengan begini, Pemindahan dokumen akan lebih aman. Ayahu tidak akan mengetahuinya. Ayo kita pulang" ucap Sarada.

"Kita masih harus berhadapan dengan pengawal-pengawal itu dan juga polisi di sana. Ia semenjak tadi masih menunggu kita" ucap Boruto.

"kau tahukan Boruto. DI kota ini seorang polisi jika menilang sebuah kendaraan, Maka 15 persen dari hasil denda Tilang itu akan di berikan untuknya. Wajar saja ia rela menunggu. Apalagi Motor yg kita gunakan itu Pajaknya besar. Dan pastinya Dendanya juga besar" ucap Sarada.

"kau benar. Terpaksa kita harus membayar Denda itu" ucap Boruto. "kau yg bayar. Karena kau yg mengendarai motor dan mengebut." Ucap Sarada. "bayar. Aku bahkan belum terima gaji." Ucap Boruto.

"gaji...gaji...gaji terus yg kau pikirkan. Sekarang kita harus mencari tahu misteri yg di sembunyikan. Aku juga belum Gajian jadi jangan marah." Ucap Sarada. "tapi kau kan anak dari Boss perusahaan tempat aku dan kau bekerja. Kau hanya perlu minta uang jajan pada ayahmu" ucap Boruto.

"kau pikir enak apa, punya Orang tua Kaya tapi Super sibuk. Semenjak kecil aku memang Selalu bermain dengan ayah dann Ibuku. Namun, Menjelang anak-anak, aku jarang mendapat perhatian dari mereka. Mereka selalu sibut dengan Urusan mereka sendiri. Syukur-syukur ada pekerja yg bekerja di rumahku yg mengajakku bermain" ucap Sarada marah.

"tapi kau masih beruntung. Orang tuamu masih sering pulang. Aku semenjak kecil selalu Di tinggal ayahku untuk Pergi bekerja. Dan Pulang dalam setahun itu Cuma 3 kali. Itupun hanya tinggal di rumah selama beberapa hari saja." Ucap Boruto.

"kau kan masih ada ibumu yg menemanimu bermain. Ibuku selalu saja pergi. Terkadang mengurus Butiknya atau sekedar arisan bersama teman-temannya. Ia jarang membawaku bersamanya karena takut aku rewel dan meminta pulang" ucap Sarada.

"kau lupa, ibuku setiap hari berjualan. Bahkan sampai pulang malam. Aku di rumah juga sendirian. Kalau kau kan masih ada Pembantu di rumahmu. Saat kau kecil dulu, Tempat yg dulu aku tinggali itu tidak seperti tahun yg lalu. Itu masih Berumput dan Sepi. Perumahan penduduk masih beberapa Meter dari rumah lamaku" ucap Boruto.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Ada yg mengetuk pintu. Sarada dengan cepat mematikan Komputer dengan menekan Tombol Power dan menyembunyikan Flashdisk di kantungnya. "Boruto, cepat buka pintu. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau di kunci" ucap Sarada dengan nada pelan.

Boruto pun membuka Pintu dengan pelan. "halo Boruto, apa kalian sudah selesai. Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa kalian ke kantor Tuan Sasuke sampai 2 jam" ucap Samui. "itu, kami hanya di suruh Ayahku untuk mengetik Dokumen hasil Survey di komputer. Makanya lama" ucap Sarada.

"ooo, kenapa tidak suruh Sekertaris saja yg mengetik" tanya Samui. "Paman Sasuke bilang ia ingin melihat hasil ketikan Kami." Ucap Boruto.

"ooo, dan apa tadi kalian Di tilang" ucap Samui. "ya, anda tau dari mana ya" ucap Sarada. "aku melihat polisi di luar dan aku bertanya. Ia bilang kalian ngebut-ngebut di jalan." Ucap Samui.

"dia yg ngebut, aku sudah melarangnya" ucap Sarada. "sebenarnya tidak masalah. Saya sudah membayar denda kalian. Di bilang denda kalian itu mencapai 9.000.000. kalian tidak mau berhenti saat di perintah." Ucap Samui.

"terima kasih. Berarti kami sudah tidak perlu berurusan dengan dia lagi kan" tanya Boruto. "ya, dan juga, Kalian akan kami antar pulang. Jadi kalau sudah selesai mari saya antar pulang" ucap Samui.

Boruto dan Sarada pun mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan pulang.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di luar, Samui mengawal Boruto dan Sarada dari belakang. Yang mengawal bukan hanya Samui tetapi juga 3 orang Pengawal lain.

"sial, Ternyata mereka di kawal cukup banyak pengawal. Kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka semua" ucap Orang yg memegang Ponsel. "menyebalkan. Perubahan rencana. Kita ikuti mereka untuk mengetahui di mana Sarada tinggal" ucap Yg mengemudi.

Setelah Motor Boruto dan Sarada jalan, Para pengawal mengikuti dari belakang. Dan Kedua Pria di Mobil itu pun membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

Hallo para pembaca. Yg nunggu Kabar chapter baru dan mengeluhkan Kapan Update, berarti belum membaca Chapter ke tujuh.

Cerita ini gue tambahin Bumbu-bumbu aksi agar lebih Lezat. Bagaimana pun, Gue butuh Saran mengenai Cerita yg gue buat.

Maaf bagi yg telah menunggu. Update chapternya lama karena saya mengalami sedikit masalah Teknis yg berkaitan langsung dengan Situs Fanfiction. Saya ngak bisa upload dokumen baru.

Reviewlah bagi yg ingin memberi Saran atau sekedar mengkritik. Flame Juga boleh asal syaratnya harus sudah mendaftar Di situs . artinya bukan lagi menyandang Gelar Guest. Itu pun kalau Berani. Karena kebanyakan Flamer itu cuman Guest. Ngak tau ada berapa Flamer yg bernyali.

Oke sekian isi dari Chapter ke 8. Yg telah membaca di ucapin terima kasih banyak.

Dan juga selamat menunaikan Ibadah Puasa. Dan sedikit Saran, jauhi tuh yg namanya Fanfic Rate M yg berlemon agar selamat Dunia dan Akhirat. Nanti kalau sudah selesai Lebaran baru deh ente-ente kembali Baca tuh FF. Khususnya bagi yg muslim karena tidak sedikit juga yg gemar bahkan sampai Nulis.

Oke lebih dan kurang dan salahnya mohon di maafkan.

Wassalamuallaikum Wr. Wb.


	9. Chapter 9 : Sejarah Techconnec

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 9**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Dalam perjalanan Pulang, Seorang pengawal menyadari jika mereka di buntuti oleh sebuah Mobil. Ia dan seorang pengawal lainnya pun memperlambat jalannya Motor mereka dan menghampiri mobil tersebut.

Sarada dan Boruto kembali di kawal Samui dan Seorang pengawal lainnya karena mereka satu kendaraan. Mobil itu pun melaju dan akhirnya Mobil itu menghadang Motor Boruto dan juga Samui. Sarada dan Boruto di buat kaget karena mereka nyaris menabrak Mobil itu.

Pengemudi mobil itu pun turun bersama temannya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan Ponselnya "Kami tidak bisa membuntutinnya sampai Rumah tempat Mereka bersembunyi. Tapi kami akan bawakan Anak Uchiha itu." ucap Orang yg memegang Ponsel.

Samui dan 3 pengawal lainnya menatap tajam Ke dua orang di depannya. Boruto dan Sarada nampak sedikit ketakutan. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah.

"Samui, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Orang yg memegang Ponsel a.k.a Omoi. "ya, semenjak Kau membunuh Ketua kami, aku sudah tak melihatmu lagi" ucap orang yg mengemudi alias Motoi.

Samui terlihat semakin bersiaga. Ia mengeluarkan Sangkur Miliknya dan di pegang di tangan Kanan. Ia juga mengambil Tongkat yg biasa di pakai oleh Satpam. Ia memegang tongkat itu di tangan Kirinya. Pengawal yg lain juga mengikuti. Mereka pun memasang Posisi kuda-kuda.

"Konan, Yahiko, lindungi Nona Sarada dan Boruto. Nagato, ayo kita lawan mereka berdua" ucap Samui. Pengawal yg lain pun mengambil posisi seperti yg di perintahkan. Saat akan maju untuk menyerang, Samui terhenti. Omoi dan Motoi menodong mereka berdua dengan Pistol.

"kau tidak bisa melawan seorang Mafia jika memakai senjata seperti itu. Kami para Mafia mengikuti perkembangan Zaman. Pistol ini bagi kami hanya pajangan tidak berguna. Tapi tetap bisa untuk membunuh kalian berempat" ucap Omoi.

"lima, anak kecil berambut pirang itu juga akan di bunuh. Kita hanya perlu menangkap Anak Uchiha itu" ucap Motoi. "ya, dia hanya merepotkan saja jika ikut di tangkap" ucap Omoi.

Keringat dingin membasahi Tubuh Boruto dan Sarada. Tetapi para pengawal tak terlihat gentar. Mereka bahkan semakin menguatkan Kuda-kuda mereka untuk bersiap menyerang. "keselamatan Nona Sarada dan Boruto ada di tangan Kita. Kita harus bisa melawan" ucap Konan. Yahiko yg berada di sampingnya yg juga ikut menjaga Sarada dan Boruto tidak terlihat takut.

"tapi, waktu hidup kalian Cuma sampai di sini. Selamat tinggal dan sampai Jumpa lagi di alam lain" ucap Omoi. Omoi dan Motoi pun menarik pelatuk mereka. Boruto dan Sarada menutup Mata mereka Karena takut sekaligus kaget saat mendengar Suara pistol itu.

Seumur hidup mereka belum pernah mendengar Suara Pistol secara langsung apalagi sedekat ini. Tembakan itu terjadi berkali-kali. Boruto dan Sarada semakin takut. Boruto pun ikut takut karena ia juga akan menjadi target berikutnya setelah para pengawal.

Boruto memberanikan Diri untuk membuka Mata. Ia pun melihat Para Mafia sedang menembaki Samui dan Nagato tepat di dada. Namun, Peluru yg mengarah ke tubuh Samui dan Nagato seperti menabrak Mobil Baja. Percikan api keluar saat peluru Menyentuh Jas yg di pakai Para Pengawal itu.

"apa-apaan, Kenapa peluru Pistol ini tidak bisa menembus Jas yg kalian pakai." Ucap Omoi histeris lalu membuang Pistolnya. "Sepertinya jas yg mereka pakai bukan Jas biasa" ucap Motoi lalu ikut membuang pistolnya.

"h-hebat, Peluru tidak dapat menembus jas yg mereka pakai" Batin Boruto. Sarada pun mulai membuka Matanya perlahan.

Omoi berjalan ke arah Mobil lalu membuka Bagasi dan mengeluarkan 2 buah pedang dari Bagasi. Ia melembar sebuah Pedang Pada Motoi. "Jika pistol tidak bisa membunuh kalian, Maka kita akan bertarung seperti dulu.

Omoi dan Motoi pun menyerang Samui dan Nagato dengan Pedang yg mereka Pegang. Nagato dan Samui berusaha menangkis dengan Sangkur dan tongkat yg mereka pegang. Samui bertarung melawan Omoi.

Omoi sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Samui untuk melawan. Samui hanya bisa menangkis serangan Omoi secara terus menerus tanpa bisa balik Menyerang. Ini juga terjadi pada Motoi dan Nagato. Motoi terus saja menerang Nagato tanpa memberi kesempatan melawan balik.

Melihat pertarungan itu, Yahiko bergegas membantu Nagato. "Yahiko, jangan keluar Formasi" ucap Konan. "masa Bodoh dengan Formasi. Aku akan membantu mereka" ucap Yahiko.

Konan pun menjadi bingung. Ia ingin membantu Samui tapi ia harus menjaga Sarada. Di depan, Omoi berhasil menyerang badan Samui. Samui tetap merasakan Sakit. Namun, Gesekan pedang di Jas Samui hanya menimbulkan percikan. Omoi kembali Menghunuskan Pedang Ke badan Samui. Namun Pedangnya tak menembus walau Samui merasa sakit.

"jas apaan ini. Pedang juga tidak mempan untuk menembus" ucap Omoi. "i-ini bukan Jas biasa. Ini terbuat dari bahan istimewa. Ini jas Rahasia yg hanya di pakai para Petinggi-petinggi Perusahaan Techconnec" ucap Samui kemudian menyerang Omoi.

 **::==::==::**

Kali ini, Samui membalikan Keadaan. Ia kini yg menyerang Omoi sementara Omoi terus menerus menangkis serangan Samui.

Nagato di bantu Yahiko berhasil menyerang Balik Motoi yg di kenal ahli dalam memakai Senjata seperti ini. Walau sebelumnya Motoi Berhasil menyayat Pipi Nagato dan Telapak Tangan Yahiko.

Boruto dan Sarada menunggu dengan panik. Beberapa kali Sarada terlihat Berdoa. Berbeda dengan Sarada, Boruto malah terlihat asik melihat pertarungan itu. Ia bahkan Berpose layaknya mendukung. "hajar. Awas. Sayat dia dengan Sangkurku. Tusuk dia. Tangkis seranganya." Batin Boruto.

Omoi Mulai nampak kelelahan. Pada akhirnya, Samui berhasil menyayat ke dua lengan Omoi dan memukul Kepala Omoi dengan tongkat. Walau tidak darah, Pukulan itu tetap membuatnya kehilangan Keseimbangan Dan terjatuh.

Motoi yg melihat Omoi jatuh tak berdaya segera menendang Nagato. Nagato yg di tendang pun kehilangan Keseimbangan dan terlempar lalu menabrak Yahiko. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh di aspal.

Motoi dengan segera menghampiri Omoi dan mengajaknya kabur. Yahiko dan Nagato kembali berdiri dan berusaha menangkap Omoi dan Motoi sebelum memasuki mobil. Samui memberi Kode berhenti pada Nagato dan Yahiko. "tidak usah di kejar. Sekarang kita fokus mengantar Sarada dan Boruto pulang sebelum bantuan Musuh datang" ucap Samui.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Omoi dan Motoi pun kabur dengan Mobil mereka.

"ayo cepat tinggakan Area ini. Kita harus mengecoh mereka agar tidak menemukan tempat kita bersembunyi" ucap Samui. "sebaiknya kita jalan. Satelit kita memantau ada 5 mobil yg sedang bersamaan menuju tempat ini" ucap Konan.

"itu bantuan mereka. Ayo cepat semua kembali naik ke motor dan ikuti aku" ucap Samui.

 **::==::==::**

Akhirnya, Setelah berkeliling Kota konoha demi mengelabui Anggota Mafia a.k.a Musuh Perusahaan Techconnec, Boruto dan Sarada beserta ke empat pengawal tiba Di kediaman Uzumaki. Dengan cepat mereka membuka pintu dan menaruh Kendaraan mereka di Garasi.

Para pengawal memutuskan Untuk berada di Kediaman Uzumaki selama beberapa jam menunggu Keadaan Mulai Pulih Karena, Setelah terdengar kabar tentang pertarungan tadi, Polisi menyiagakan Seluruh unit untuk berpatroli di jalan.

Yahiko mengunci Pagar Luar sementara Nagato mengunci Garasi. Kemudian Konan membuka pintu Rumah agar Yahiko bisa masuk lalu menguncinya. "kami akan berada di rumahmu selama beberapa jam. Kira-kira sampai keadaan kembali Normal" ucap Samui.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak mau ada pertarungan di rumah ini" ucap Boruto. "dan jangan naik ke lantai atas tanpa Izinku" ucap Sarada.

Boruto dan Sarada langsung berjalan menuju Kamar. mereka meninggalkan 4 orang pengawal itu. 'oh, ada kotak obat di depan kamar mandi" ucap Boruto. "ya, terima kasih" ucap Yahiko.

Samui berjalan menyusuri Rumah mencari keberadaan 2 pengawal yg seharusnya mengawal Sarada dan Boruto. Namun dia tidak menemukannya di mana-mana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan Untuk menonton TV. Kegiatan yg sangat jarang ia lakukan kecuali di hari libur Nasional atau hari di mana ia di bebas tugaskan.

Yahiko dan Nagato mengobati Luka mereka sementara Konan Sedang ke dapur membuat Minuman.

Dan di saat Samui telah berada Di Ruang Keluarga, ia melihat 2 pengawal itu sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Ia melihat jam yg saat itu menunjukan pukul 11. "astaga, kedua pengawal ini hanya bisa bermalas-malasan" Batin Samui.

Samui pun mengambil Ponselnya. Kemudian memutar MP3 yg bertuliskan "Pistol". Terdengar suara tembakan senjata Pistol yg sangat keras dan nyata. Darui dan Shii yg awalnya tertidur pulas pun terbangun dengan panik. Mereka seperti mencari sesuatu.

Begitu mereka Melihat Samui, Mereka berdua berhenti bertindak Panik. "ketua, apa yg anda lakukan Di sini ya?" tanya Shii. "mengawal Nona Sarada kembali Kerumah" Jawab Samui. "ya ampun. Sekarang jam berapa" ucap Darui.

"jam 11, kalian sudah puas kan tidur" ucap Samui. "apa, jam 11, kenapa kita bisa tertidur lama seperti ini ya" ucap Shii.

"asal kalian tahu saja. Saat kalian enak-enak tidur di sini, Nyawa kami hampir saja melayang dan Nona Sarada hampir Saja di tangkap oleh kelompok Mafia itu." Ucap Samui. "apa, Bagaimana bisa. Apa tadi Nona Sarada dan Boruto pergi." ucap Darui.

Yahiko dengan tangan di perban datang bersama Nagato. "ya, mereka pergi ke kantor. Mereka mau mengisi sebuh dokumen. Kalian Hampir saja membahayakan mereka" ucap Yahiko.

"aku hampir saja akan melaporkan Kalian Ke Tuan Sasuke jika saja tadi kalian tidak bangun" ucap Samui. "tolong jangan laporkan pada tuan Sasuke. Kami bisa dihukum atau bahkan di bunuh" ucap Shii.

"kalian beruntung. Nona Sarada bilang sebelumnya tidak perlu memberi tahu Tuan Sasuke tentang kejadian ini. Kami akan pergi beberapa jam lagi. Kami harap kalian bisa menjaga mereka berdua dengan baik kali ini" ucap Samui.

"Semalam itu sepertinya aku minum teh buatan Sarada. Tetapi kemudian aku merasa mengantuk. Apa kau juga Darui" tanya Shii. "ya, aku merasa mengantuk juga. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak merasa mengantuk" ucap Darui.

"berarti kalian berdua lebih payah. Minum teh yg sudah di beri obat tidur. Dasar payah, tentu tuan Sasuke akan menghukum kalian jika sampai tahu kalian terkena jebakan" ucap Nagato.

"sudah, sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu. Kalian berdua, Sebagai Hukuman, Kalian berdua berkeliling Rumah ini sambil memantau ke arah luar. Siapa tahu ada musuh" ucap Samui.

 **::==::==::**

Di dalam kamar Boruto, Sarada dan Boruto sedang menatap layar Laptop. Mereka membuka Dokumen yg Tadi mereka ambil dari Komputer di kantor Sasuke. Mereka pun membacanya.

"dokumen ini, Bukankah ini mirip Seperti Riwayat Hidup" ucap Boruto. "baca saja dulu. Berkomentarnya nanti saja" ucap Sarada.

Mereka pun kembali Melanjutkan membaca.

 ** _Mode Fitur Spesial (Isi Dokumen)_**

 ** _Uchiha Sasuke POV_**

 _Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. Cucu dari Uchiha Madara. Aku adalah Penerus dari Perusahaan yg di bangun oleh kakekku, Uchiha Madara._

 _Faktanya, Perusahaanku di kenal dengan nama Techconnec. Perusahaan yg melopori Teknologi Komunikasi terbaik di kota Konoha. Namun Kebenarannya, Perusahaanku ini mempunyai masa yg kelam dahulu._

 _Uchiha Madara. Pimpinan Gang Di kota Konoha. Saat itu Konoha hanyalah kota kecil dengan bangunan paling tinggi adalah tingkat 2._

 _Uchiha Madara bukanlah Pimpinan Gang yg kejam dan Brutal. Gang ini semacam Polisi untuk Kota kecil ini dahulu. Para penduduk kota sering membayar pajak dengan Sukarela. Bagi mereka, keberadaan Gang kakekku itu sangat penting untuk menjaga keamanan Kota._

 _Saat Kota mulai tumbuh, negara membentuk Polisi Resmi untuk Kota ini. Penghasilan Untuk gang kakekku berkurang karena pekerjaan untuk gang kakekku semakin berkurang. Banyak anggota yg keluar dan berkerja di perusahaan yg berkembang Di kota Konoha Waktu itu._

 _Anggota Gang hanya tinggal beberapa. Kakekku memutuskan untuk memakai uang Sisa untuk pergi ke luar negeri bersama beberapa Anggota yg setia di sisinya._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Desa Konoha Sudah tumbuh menjadi kota yg cukup Besar. Jaringan telepon telah terpasang di seluruh Sudut kota. Kabel-kabel memenuhi Kota itu. Mulai dari Kabel Telepon sampai Listrik serta Utilitas Perumahan dan Perusahaan yg lainnya juga ikut memenuhi Kota._

 _Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, kakekku kembali ke Konoha. Ia membawa Sebuah teknologi Baru yg ia pelajari dari Negara lain. Sebenarnya bukan di pelajari. Tapi di Kembangkan dan di patenkan._

 _Ia telah menciptakan Jaringan komunikasi Tanpa Kabel. Memakai Sebuah Pemancar yg dapat memancarkan gelombang Elektromagnetik Khusus yg dapat membentuk sebuah Ikatan dan perpaduan gelobang dari pemancar lain yg kemudian Gelombang itu di sebut sebagai Sinyal. Sinyal-sinyal tersebut akan di transmisikan ke Sebuah pemancar besar yg di sebut Server._

 _Kakekku membuat Sebuah menara Besar dan tinggi kemudian membangun sebuah bangunan Di dekat menara itu. Menara besar itu berfungsi sebagai Server sementara Bangunan itu akan mereka gunakan untuk memantau dan Mengontrol Server dan juga sebagai tempat mereka berkerja._

 _Setelah selesai dengan Server, kakekku melanjutkan dengan membuat Menara kecil yg akan bertugas sebagai Pemancar sinyal dan mentransmisikan Ke Server. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian Proyeknya telah Selesai._

 _Namun, Banyak Masyarakat yg tidak menyukai Menara-menara yg tersebar di berbagai Sudut Kota. Mereka berkata itu hanya merusak keindahan kota. Bahkan sampai ada kelompok masyarakat yg ingin menghancurkan semua menara itu. Kelompok itu adalah Kelompok yg membangun jaringan telepon Di kota Konoha pada masa itu._

 _Beberapa anggota dari kelompok itu juga merupakan mantan dari Anggota Gang Kakekku. Bahkan Wali kota dari kota itu juga menginginkan menara itu di hancurkan. Kakekku tidak tinggal diam. Dia menunjukan Teknologi yg ia maksud._

 ** _Author POV_**

 _Madara menunjukan Fungsi dari menara itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat Komunikasi yg dapat menerima Transmisi Sinyal dari pemancar kecil. Alat yg dapat merekam Suara kemudian Mengubah Suara itu menjadi gelombang Elektomagnetik. Yg kemudian Di pancarkan Ke pemancar dan di transmisikan ke Server._

 _Server pun akan mengarahkannya ke pemancar lain yg kemudian akan di pancarkan Ke alat yg sama sebagai tujuan akhir. Uchiha Madara Menamakan alat itu dengan nama HT (handy Talky)._

 _Wali Kota pun terkesan. Alat itu lebih praktis dari pada telepon kabel yg selama ini mereka kenal. Uchiha Madara pun memproduksi alat itu (HT) secara besar-besaran dan juga memperbanyak menara Sinyal._

 _Telepon kabel semakin terpuruk. Dan akhirnya Banyak masyarakat yg memutuskan untuk memakai HT yg praktis dan bisa di bawa ke mana-mana. Kabel yg tidak di gunakan lagi akhirnya di buang atas perintah dari Pemerintah._

 _Madara memperbesar gedung di Dekat menara server dan menamani Gedung itu sebagai perusahaannya dengan Nama TechConnec (Technology Connection)._

 _Teknologi ini pun di beli oleh Negara-negara lain. Tidak ada negara yg bisa asal meniru teknologi ini karena Madara sudah mematenkan teknologinya._

 _Seiring perkembangan Zaman, Teknologi ini semakin Di perbaharui. Dan saat Madara Wafat, Anak dari Madara yg bernama Fugaku alias ayah Sasuke melanjutkan Perusahaan Peninggalan Madara._

 _Fugaku Uchiha Menciptakan Teknologi Baru. Yaitu teknologi Pengirim Pesan yg mirip dengan Surat. Namun lebih praktis dan Cepat (zaman ini di kenal dengan SMS). Teknologi ini pun di beli lagi oleh Negara lain. TechConnec tidak hanya memelopori teknologi Komunikasi Konoha Saja, melainkan Kota lain dan bahkan juga negara lain._

 ** _Sasuke POV_**

 _Ayahku memperbaharui Teknologi yg di ciptakan kakekku. Ia mengurangi jumlah menara Pemancar. Tetapi, ia juga mempercepat Transmisi sinyal Ke Server, serta memperluas jarak jangkauan Menara Sinyal._

 _Ayahku juga membangun gedung Techconnec baru yg lebih besar di pusat kota. Gedung itu di pasangi teknologi Seperti menara Server. Setelah Gedung Server Pusat selesai di bangun, Menara Server lama di hancurkan._

 _Gedung techconnec baru itu merupakan satu-satunya bangunan tertinggi Di konoha. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, makin banyak gedung-gedung tinggi bermunculan._

 _Perusahaan Pencipta Alat komunikasi muncul pada Zaman itu. Keberadaan Perusahaan itu membuat alat komunikasi menjadi lebih Modern._

 _Fugaku juga Mulai membuat Sistem Surat menyurat. Ia bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan Pembuat Alat komunikasi itu untuk membuat sebuah alat yg dapat di gunakan untuk mengetik sesuatu dan kemudian di kirim ke alat yg sama di tempat lain. (di kenal Sebagai SMS)_

 _Ponsel yg mendukung Teknologi Surat menyurat itu pun bermunculan. Surat yg biasanya di gunakan untuk berkirim kabar sudah lama di abaikan karena Teknologi Telepon mulai berkembang._

 _Ternyata, setelah di perkenalkan teknologi terbaru itu, Masyarakat juga sering memakai Teknologi surat menyurat untuk berkirim kabar._

 _Kakaku dan aku terlahir di zaman ini. Kakaku di ajarkan oleh ayah berbagai pengetahuan mengenai Teknologi milik keluarga kami. Aku yg saat itu masih kecil juga sedikit mendengarkan._

 _Satelit bermunculan Di Zaman itu. Namun Fungsi satelit pada zaman itu hanya memantau Cuaca dan juga keadaan Bumi._

 _Pada saat ayahku Meninggal dunia. Saat itu aku masih belajar di kelas 6 Sd dan itachi masih belajar di luar negeri. Ibuku mengambil alih kepemimpinan Perusahaan Techconnec. Ibuku menciptakan Sebuah Teknologi Baru. Teknologi itu adalah Jaringan internet._

 _Jaringan internet pada zaman itu hanya di kenal sebagai sebuah Jaringan Untuk mengakses informasi-informasi yg tersimpan DI server pusat._

 _Dan saat ibuku Meninggal dunia, Itachi memimpin sementara Perusahaan Techconnec. Ia menerapkan sistem pembayaran baru. Pembayaran Perbulan dan juga menciptakan Kartu Identitas untuk setiap orang yg memakai Teknologi._

 _Itachi juga membuat Kartu SIM untuk mengakses teknologi Internet, Komunikasi dan teknologi lainnya Perusahaan techconnec. Walau kartu SIM ini bukan sepenuhnya milik Perusahaan Techconnec, itachi telah berhasil menyempurnakannya._

 _Namun, Tak lama kemudian Itachi harus kembali Fokus untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia meminta seorang tangan kanan (wakil) untuk mengatur perusahaan selama ia belajar._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Itachi kembali memimpin perusahaan. Dan saat itu aku sedang belajar di luar negeri._

 _Setelah Lulus dan kembali ke konoha, Itachi memutuskan untuk menjadikanku sebagai pemimpin. Karena menurutnya aku yg lebih pantas dan lebih hebat. Masalahnya aku menyempurnakan teknologi Internet miliknya._

 _Aku memanfaatkan Satelit sebagai pemancar yg akan mamancarkan Sinyal ke seluruh Server. Sehingga, Teknologi internet yg aku ciptakan seperti teknologi sekarang. Namun lebih baik dari teknologi Dunia asli. (dunia kita Bro)_

 _Setiap Server dapat saling bertukar informasi. Dan setiap server dapat menghubungkan Server yg satu dengan server yg lain. Yg secara otomatis menghubungkan setiap pengguna dengan pengguna lain di belahan Bumi yg lain._

 _Aku sampai Sekarang memimpin Perusahaan Techconnec peninggalan kakekku. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi memilih untuk menjadi pemimpin cabang perusahaan._

 _Dan aku akan melanjutkan Kepenerusan kepemimpinan perusahaan Ini pada Anakku saat aku meninggal atau tua nanti. Dan apabila ia menikah, aku akan memberikan akses penuh pada Suaminya_

 _Konoha, 12 Juni 2016._

 _Bertanda_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 ** _Akhir Dari Fitur Spesial (Story Mode)_**

"ini hanya berisi sejarah singkat perusahaan Techconnec. Tidak ada yg menjelaskan tentang masalah yg kita alami. Kita harus mencari lagi" ucap Sarada.

"kau saja, mataku sudah lelah. Aku mau berbaring dulu sebentar. Kau bisa geser" ucap Boruto.

Sarada bergeser. Ia duduk di pinggir Kasur sambil membaca dokumen yg lain. Boruto pun tidur-tiduran yg pada akhirnya ia tetidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Sarada membangunkan Boruto. Ia telah menemukan Alasan mengapa mereka mengalami situasi yg membingungkan ini. Boruto dengan Mata mengantuk pun membaca.

"jadi penyebabnya ini. Pantas saja. Sekarang semuanya jelas" ucap Boruto

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

 **A/N :** Gue balik lagi. Bersama cerita **_Kehidupan Baru Boruto Chapter 9_** _yg Geje plus Luje (lumayan Jelek)._

Chapter ini menceritakan Sejarah Terbentuknya Perusahaan Techconnec.

Di Chapter ini banyak Karakter lain yg mungkin harusnya sudah tua ya. Tapi di seting masih muda saja. Dari pada saya masukan karakter lain yg bahkan tidak pernah ada di dunia anime.

 **Jawaban Reviews yg penting**

 **Jester Rin :** Terima kasih atas Saran dan juga Pujiannya. Saya memang selalu Update cepat karena ngejar batas masa berlaku Kuota. Saya ngak sering beli kuota perbulan. Paling sering beli paket Flash 2 hari yg 30 Mb. Makanya gue Cepat-cepat Update.

Dan Saya akan terus melakukan Update kilat selama di beri Kesempatan dan Kemudahan. Serta di beri ketabahan dalam mengeluarkan uang jajan demi membeli Kuota.

Dan makasih atas Sarannya dan Reviewsnya. Itu adalah reviews yg paling gue Tunggu-tunggu. Reviews yg tidak hanya mengkritik, menyampaikan pendapat, atau sekedar iseng ingin reviews. Tetapi Reviews yg mengandung Kritik dan Saran serta petunjuk saya memang agak bingung mengenai Penempatan Huruf kapital.

Bisa bantu lagi. Kira-kira kalimat dialog di bawah ini yg benar bagaimana

"hey, kamu. Iya kamu. Bisa bantu aku" atau "Hey, Kamu, iya kamu, bisa bantu aku." atau "hey, Kamu, Iya kamu. Bisa bantu aku?"

Atau mungkin semuanya salah.

Terima kasih atas Reviewsnya.

 **Laifa :** iya, ngak apa-apa. Saya juga kalau update cerita kalo sudah beli kuota. Reviews cerita punya orang juga begitu. Kalau ngak ada kuota kan ngak bisa ngapa-ngapain

 **Rahmatx554** : Suka? Sukanya karena Kasihan atau memang tulus dari hati. Jika berkenan, beri Reviews tentang pendapat anda mengenai Cerita ini. Langsung dari hati dan perasaan. Saya akan senang membaca Reviews anda.

 **Vion17 :** Saya suka semangat anda, kegigihan anda, dan juga daya tahan mata anda saat membaca Cerita saya. Terima kasih sudah reviews.

Saya rasa itu saja reviews yg harus di balas karena baru-baru masuk.

Bagi yg lain, bisa mengirim Reviews mengenai pendapat anda langsung dari hati dan perasaan.

Saya ngak menerima Reviews yg berpura-pura. Oh dan Reviews Flame sudah di tutup. Udah ngak menerima lagi.

Siap yg setuju kalau Flamer itu hanya berani mengflame Cerita orang dengan Reviews Guest. (jelasnya ngak punya akun)

Ada yg punya Saran atau Kritik mengenai bagian-bagian Action dalam Cerita ini. Silakan Di Reviews.

Dan juga, Tentang bagian Fitur spesial itu jangan beri komentar pada Saya. Jika banyak kejanggalan dan tidak sesuai Fakta Duniawai, salahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam cerita kan ia yg menulis Riwayat itu.

Dan jik ada yg bertanya-tanya kapan Sasuke membuat Riwayat itu, itu sudah 2 bulan yg lalu. Tepatnya ia tulis saat Keluarga Uzumaki dan Keluarga Uchiha pulang dari Kota Kirigakure. Coba ingat-ingat. Saat itu kan di ceritakan Mereka Naik Pesawat VIP. Dan di salah satu Alur, Di katakan Sasuke sedang duduk sambil Mengetik Sesuatu di laptopnya. Yg ia ketik adalah Dokumen yg di tulis di Fitur Spesial.

Oke sekian sampai di sini. Chapter berikutnya akan di Update tergantung dari Ketersediann Kuota. Doakan semoga Saya dapat Rezeki untuk beli Kuota agar bisa update Setiap 2 hari. Dan Doakan semoga Masalah upload Dokumen segera teratasi agar Saya tidak perlu memakai Fitur Copy Paste yg rumit dan membuang-buang Kuota , serta memakan Waktu itu.

Amin...

Dan Saya doakan semoga para Reader dan Author Muslim yg sedang menjalankan Ibadah Puasa di beri kesabaran dan ketabahan serta di beri kekuatan agar dapat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa dan Ibadah lainnya dengan Baik. Dan Juga saya doakann semoga terhindar dari berbagai macam Mara bahaya dan Godaan.

Amin...

Dan saya Doakan Semoga para Reader dan Author yg Mereviews Cerita ini mendapat Berkah dan pahala serta Rezeki yg berlimpah agar dapat membantu Saudara-Saudara yg membutuhkan.

Amin...

(sudah cukup acara lebay-lebayannya.)

Maaf, Kepanjangan


	10. Chapter 10 : Situasi Yang Di Rahasiakan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 9**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Beberapa jam kemudian,

Sarada membangunkan Boruto. Ia telah menemukan Alasan mengapa mereka mengalami situasi yg membingungkan ini. Boruto dengan Mata mengantuk pun membaca.

"jadi penyebabnya ini. Pantas saja. Sekarang semuanya jelas" ucap Boruto

 _ **Fitur Spesial (Isi Dokumen)**_

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

 _Saat aku memimpin perusahaan ini, aku pikir perusahaanku ini akan berjalan dengan tenang serta Mulus. Kupikir ancaman terbesar perusahaanku adalah bangkrut. Namun semua yg terjadi jauh dari yg pernah Ku pikirkan._

 _Kakekku, Uchiha Madara ternyata telah lama berselisih dengan Kelompok yg menamakan Diri Mereka dengan nama Mafia._

 _Mafia itu setelah ku pelajari lebih dalam ternyata merupakan Pemilik dari teknologi Telepon kabel yg pernah Berbisnis di Konoha. Karena Kakekku mengambil alih Bisnis mereka di Kota Konoha, Pemimpin Mafia merasa Sangat marah. Ia pun berusaha Menjatuhkan perusahaan Kakekku sewaktu masih berkembang. Namun selalu Gagal._

 _Kematian kakekku bukan sebuah kematian yg wajar. Kematian Kakekku bukan di sebabkan oleh Luka Fisik. Melainkan Menghirup Gas Beracun. Gas Yg sengaja di tunjukan pada Kakekku. Dugaanku, Pelakunya merupakan Mafia. Dan ternyata benar. Sewaktu penyerangan mafia beberapa tahun yg lalu, Pemimpinnya mengakui sendiri di hadapanku._

 _Di masa Kepemimpinan Ayahku atau Fugaku Uchiha, Pengawal-pengawal yg di latih secara khusus muncul sebagai prajurit untuk melindungi perusahaan dan Anggota Penting Perusahaan dari ancaman Mafia._

 _Perdamaian Sempat Tercipta di antara Kedua belah pihak. Perdamaian itu terjadi selama 2 tahun. Perdamaian tersebut berakhir lantaran Pihak Mafia meminta Jatah Saham sebesar 50% kepada Perusahaan Techconnec sebagai syarat utama Genjatan senjata dan juga sebagai ganti rugi._

 _Tentu saja Pihak Techconnec menolaknya. Ayahku menolak di depan pemimpin tertinggi Mafia. Fugaku merasa, ada Rencana Jahat Di balik Syarat yg di ajukan Mafia._

 _Mafia merupakan Kelompok terkaya di dunia. Mereka merupakan pemilik sah dari 4 perusahaan terbesar dunia. Di antaranya merupakan Pemilik perusahaan Pembuat Mobil, Pemilik Pabrik pembuat Minuman Terbesar di dunia, Pemilik Bandara Swasta di sebuah Negara, dan Juga Pemilik Perusahaan Komunikasi Terbesar kedua di dunia setelah Techconnec._

 _Perusahaan Komunikasi Mafia yg dinamakan SatCom merupakan satu-satunya saingan Dari Techconnec. Walau penggunanya tidaklah lebih banyak dari Techconnec. Namun, Masalah mengenai Harga merupakan yg paling Murah. Wajar saja, Mafia tidak takut merugi karena ia telah memiliki 3 perusahaan penompang perusahaan Komunikasinya._

 _Mengingat itu, Fugaku pun merasakan adanya Ke ganjilan. Jika Mafia meminta saham 50 % pada Techconnec Cuma untuk mendapat uang itu tidak wajar. Omset mereka di perusahaan Techconnec tidaklah lebih besar dari ke empat perusahaan mereka._

 _Walau, Techconnec unggul dalam Kecepatan dan kemudahan Akses Internet dan Komunikasi._

 _Jika Mafia memiliki 50% Sahan perusahaan Techconnec, Berarti mereka dapat dengan mudah mengakses setiap Inchi Perusahaan. Dan mengungkap Rahasia di balik Teknologi Techconnec yg sangat menguntungkan itu._

 _Setelah menolak Syarat itu, Mafia menyerang ayahku. Namun, Pengawal yg di siapkan di sekitar Tempat Rapat itu bermunculan memasuki Ruangan dan menghajar setiap mafia yg melawan. Ayahku selamat. Tetapi banyak korban dari Pihak ayahku. Sekertaris kami saat itu juga merengang Nyawa karena di bacok oleh salah satu anggota Mafia._

 _Ketua Mafia saat itu berhasil melarikan diri. 5 orang pengawal terbaik mengejar ketua Mafia yg melarikan Diri. Namun hingga sekarang, Techconnec sudah tak penah mendengar kabar mereka lagi._

 _Mafia mengetahui Cara mengambil alih Perusahaan Techconnec. Mereka sepertinya mempunyai tujuan Besar di balik ingin menguasai Teknologi Techconnec. Karena itu mereka sangat Gigih untuk mendapatkan Perusahaan Techconnec milik keluargaku._

 _ **::==::==::**_

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Saat itu aku sudah terlahir dan sudah bersekolah. Tepatnya kelas 6 SD. Mafia berulah lagi. Mereka menyerang Perusahaan keluargaku lagi dan membuat ayahku harus kehilangan nyawanya beserta Nyawa beberapa pegawai dan pengawal terbaik. Aku menyembunyikan Kejadian itu dengan berkata ayahku mengalami kecelakaan tragis di tempat kerja._

 _Ibuku melanjutkan Kepemimpinan Techconnec. Aku memfokuskan diri untuk belajar. Aku yakin suatu hari aku akan memimpin perusahaan itu. Mungkin setelah Kakakku memimpin. Kakaku, Uchiha Itachi di sekolahkan Di luar Negeri. Selain itu, ia juga belajar teknik bela diri._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian. Tepatnya saat aku SMA, Ibuku meregang Nyawa. Ia meninggal Murni karena Rasa Rindunya pada sosok Suami yg selalu berada di sampingnya. Hal itu membuatnya Sakit. Apalagi Pekerjaan sebagai Pimpinan Perusahaan membuatnya kelelahan._

 _Itachi pun mengambil alih kepemimpinan. Aku pun belajar di luar negeri Seperti Kakaku. Aku juga belajar bela diri di negeri yg jauh. Terkadang membuat Gerakan Milikku sendiri. Selain Bela diri Tangan kosong, aku juga belajar Bela diri Dengan Senjata, dan juga aku belajar memakai senjata saat masuk ke Akademi Kepolisian._

 _Aku tidak berniat menjadi Polisi. Aku masuk akademi supaya mendapat pengetahuan mengenai Senjata dan berbagai Informasi penting mengenai Persenjataan. Dan saat Ujian kelulusan, aku dengan sengaja membuat diriku gagal dan mengundurkan diri._

 _Setelah itu, aku kembali Ke perusahaan. Aku menciptakan teknologi Baru. Aku menyempurnakan Teknologi yg sebelumnya telah Di ciptakan Itachi._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian, Itachi mengundurkan diri. Ia memutuskan Untuk menjadikanku sebagai Pimpinan Perusahaan. Ia lebih memilih untuk memegang Cabang perusahaan. Itachi juga menceritakan masa lalu dan sejarah perusahaan Techconnec padaku setelah beberapa hari aku menjadi Pemimpin Perusahaan Techconnec._

 _Mendengar cerita itu, aku menjadi sangat Waspada. Aku memilih Pengawal terbaik untuk di latih secara khusus olehku. Aku juga merekrut pengawal dari Masyarakat biasa yg dapat kupercaya. 5 tahun belajar bela diri membuatku bisa membedakan mana yg baik dan mana yg jahat. Pilihanku tidak pernah salah. Aku telah melatih Sekelompok Kesatria Hebat dengan berbagai kemampuan._

 _Mereka kubaurkan dengan pengawal yg lain. Di tugaskan layaknya pengawal biasa. Diam-diam aku membeli senjata dari Temanku di Militer. Walau illegal, aku terpaksa membelinya demi keselamatan Diriku, Perusahaanku, Keluargaku, dan para kerabat dekatku termasuk para Pegawai dan Sahabat._

 _Aku melatih Pengawal terbaik untuk memakai senjata. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Pasukan pengawal yg kulatih seperti mesin pembunuh. Mereka sangat hebat dalam menembak dan juga sangat lincah. Berbeda dari Pengawal yg lain._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku menikah dengan Seorang perempuan yg sangat cantik. Aku langsung mencintainya saat pertama kali aku menatap Matanya. Aku merasa ia sangat cocok dengaku. Dan itu terbukti. Dia adalah pemegang Sabuk Hitam dalam sebuah perguruan. Ia sama sepertiku, ia juga membuat beberapa gerakan spesial dirinya._

 _Kami pernah bertarung. Dan setelah beberapa menit belum ada yg kalah walau pada akhirnya aku yg menang. Kepandaiannya dalam Ilmu Iptek memang sangat kurang. Namun, Ia dokter yg handal dan hebat._

 _Beberapa tahun setelah menikah denganku dan saat Putri kami sudah mulai dewasa, Istriku yg bernama Haruno Sakura memutuskan Untuk keluar dari Dunia Medis._

 _Semenjak Putriku masih berumur 12 tahun, aku mengajarinya bela diri. Aku juga memasukan dia ke perguruan di Konoha dan juga memasukan dia ke sekolah terbaik. Berharap ia dapat menjadi penerus yg hebat. Namun sepertinya Keputusanku benar-benar salah._

 _Memasukan dia ke perguruan dalam usia semuda itu ternyata berefek samping. Ia menjadi sombong karena ia yg terkuat dari teman sebayanya. Selain itu, Ia juga sering memukuli Sepupunya jika sepupunya itu mengangu atau sekedar bercanda dengan candaan ringan._

 _Sarada menjadi orang yg ringan tangan saat ia memasuki Dunia SMA. Aku lelah harus selalu di panggil Kepala Sekolahnya untuk mendengar pengaduan orang tua dari Siswa yg berkelahi dengan Sarada._

 _Yg aku merasa heran, sudah 5 kali aku di panggil untuk menghadap Kepala sekolah tempat putriku bersekolah. Dan orang yg selalu berhadapan denganku adalah orang yg sama. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan Ibunya yg terlihat Baik dan berambut Indigo._

 _Entah mengapa Sarada dan Anak pirang itu tidak bisa akrab. Mereka selalu saja saling menganggu dan mengejek. Bahkan sampai berkelahi. Menurut laporan yg kubaca, Mereka berdua sering bertengkar. Bahkan sampai mereka lulus, mereka sudah bertengkar lebih dari 25 kali. Dan syukurnya aku hanya di panggil untuk menghadap sebanyak 5 kali. Ingin sekali aku menghajar ayah dari Anak pirang itu agar ia dapat mendidik anaknya dengan baik._

 _Anggota Mafia itu selalu mencoba menangkapku dan membuatku menyerahkan Perusahaanku pada mereka. Namun usaha mereka selalu gagal. Aku selalu bisa melawan. Dan Kemanapun aku pergi, Para pengawal telah kuperintahkan untuk melindungiku._

 _Teknologi kami sangat tinggi. Itu kami manfaatkan. Kami memakai Salah satu satelit milik kami sendiri untuk Memantau Kota Konoha. Yg kami perhatikan adalah pergerakan mencurigakan dari anggota Mafia._

 _Selain untuk memantau, Satelit kami di gunakan juga untuk melindungi Perusahaan Techconnec. Dan juga, Satelit itu di gunakan untuk menjagaku jika aku pergi sendiri untuk menghadiri Rapat penting. Dan biasanya, Rapat seperti itu melarang adanya pengawal demi keamanan._

 _(21/10/2009/) pada tahun itu, Terjadi sebuah penyerangan besar. Syukurnya saat itu Sarada merayakan kelulusan Jenjang SMPnya di luar kota sehingga ia aman. Para Mafia itu menangkap 3 Pimpinan Cabang perusahaanku di kota lain. Mereka di tawan di hutan Konoha Timur._

 _Aku menyerahkan 20 pengawal terbaik untuk mencari keberadaan Markas Rahasia itu. Namun saat di temukan, ketiga Pimpinan Cabang itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Sebelumnya, aku memang menolak keinginan mereka lagi. Mereka berjanji untuk terus berjuang demi mendapatkan Seluruh Perusahaan Techconnec._

 _Aku masih bingung sampai sekarang. Kenapa mereka sangat menginginkan Perusahaanku ini._

 _Suatu ketika, Mereka mengajak Kami untuk Berperang. Saat itu kami berada di hutan sambil membawa Pedang. Para Mafia juga membawa pedang dan juga berbagai macam senjata lainnya seperti Pemukul, Kartafel, dan Pisau._

 _Seluruh Anggota pengawalku, Bersenjatakan pedang yg cukup panjang. Saat itu Senjata api kurang begitu Populer. Senjata itu hanya di pakai Polisi dan juga Militer. Walau aku juga telah menyimpan beberapa senjata di dalam penyimpanan Rahasia._

 _Pertempuran itu menjadi yg terhebat sepanjang sejarah Pertikaian SatCom dan Techconnec. Pertikaian itu telah lama terjadi namun Pemerintah sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya._

 _Pemimpin Tertinggi Mafia tidak ikut hadir dalam pertempuran itu. Ia di wakili oleh 5 ketua yg bertindak menjadi Kapten 5 buah tim Yg diutus untuk bertempur. Saat itu aku ikut bertempur. Berbekalkan 2 buah pedang yg sama, aku berhasil membunuh 3 ketua Mafia dan 2 lainnya di bunuh oleh Kepala Pengawal Techconnec._

 _Para anggota Mafia yg masih hidup pun menyelamatkan Temannya yg terluka maupun yg Telah tewas. Mereka pun mundur. Korban di pihakku juga tidak sedikit. Setidaknya 20 orang pengawalku meregang Nyawa, 30 terluka dan 20 lainnya selamat tanpa luka._

 _Aku tidak tahu kapan para Mafia itu akan kembali dan meneror keluarga kami. Kami hanya bisa bertahan dan berjaga-jaga. Menyerahkan masalah ini pada Hukum merupakan Kesalahan. Pemerintah bisa mengambil Asset penuh terhadap Perusahaanku yg secara otomatis membongkar semua Rahasia yg selama ini keluargaku sembunyikan dari publik._

 _Bahkan sampai sekarang pun yg mengetahui masalah ini hanyalah para pengawalku, Istriku, Dan beberapa Pekerja dan Sahabat dekat. Keluargaku tidak semua mengetahuinya. Keponakan dan anakku tidak ku beri tahu._

 _Aku akan memberi tahu mereka di saat yg tepat. Dan walaupun Kejadian yg sama terulang lagi, aku tidak akan memberi tahu mereka sampai di saat yg tepat._

 _Konoha, 13 januari 2015._

 _Bertanda_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _ **Story Mode**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Sarada Dan Boruto terdiam, Mereka tak mampu berkata-kata setelah membaca Isi dokumen itu sampai Selesai. Perasaan Takut muncul di benak mereka. Itu benar-benar masa kelam Perusahaan ini. Dan Kejadian itu akan terjadi lagi dan bahkan sudah di mulai.

Ketidak adaan Sasuke di kota ini menjadi Kunci utama Para Mafia itu kembali ingin merebut Techconnec di Konoha. Di tambah Istri Sasuke-Uchiha Sakura berada di luar kota.

Itachi yg terluka segera di bawa ke Konoha demi keamanan. 2 orang pengawal di minta untuk menjaga Rama dan Itachi.

 **::==::==::**

"jadi ini semua, Rahasia di balik Situasi yg kita hadapi. Kenapa ayahku tidak mau memberi tahu dari awal. Kita nyaris saja mati" ucap Sarada. "apa ayahku mengetahui masalah Ini. Jika tahu berarti sejak kapan. Kita kan tahu kalau ayahku itu bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke 4 tahun yg lalu saat kita masih SMA" ucap Boruto.

'aku tidak tahu. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yg penting sekarang kita sudah mengetahui Rahasia Techconnec." Ucap Sarada. "kuharap Ayahmu tidak mengetahui kalau kita Telah meretas Komputernya dan membaca dokumen paling Rahasia" ucap Boruto.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu untuk tidur. Jangan lupa di close lalu di sembunyikan di folder yg aman, Boruto" ucap Sarada sambil berjalan keluar kama Boruto. "tentu, aku juga mau tidur. Tapi apa kau tidak lapar" tanya Boruto.

"makannya Nanti sore saja. Aku sudah terlanjut mengantuk" ucap Sarada lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Boruto langsung mematikan Laptopnya dan membanting dirinya di atas kasur lalu menutup mata dan Tidur.

"Sarada memiliki kehidupan yg cukup berbahaya, aku harus bisa melindunginya dari segala macam ancaman" Batin Boruto.

Di dalam kamarnya, Sarada sedang merapikan dan membersihkan tempat tidurnya dari segala macam debu. Setelah cukup rapi, ia berbaring di kasur. Kebiasaannya jika mau tidur pasti seperti ini. "kasur yg nyaman adalah kasur yg bersih. Benarkan Sarada" batin Sarada pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "situasi yg perusahaan ayahku hadapi bukan hal yg mudah. Di tambah situasi ini membuat keluarga Uzumaki juga ikut terjerat situasi itu. Boruto juga dalam bahaya. Syukur saja tadi para pengawal itu mampu mengalahkan musuh itu" Batin Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Malam hari, Boruto dan Sarada masih tertidur. Mereka berdua cukup kelelahan sampai-sampai tidur sampai malam. Beberapa kali Samui mendatangi kamar tempat Sarada tidur untuk mengajaknya makan. Namun, Karena Sarada tidur sangat pulas, Samui tidak tega membangunkan anak dari Pimpinan Tertinggi Perusahaan Techconnec itu.

Di kamar Boruto, Darui sedang berusaha membangunkan Boruto. Berkali-kali ia mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Boruto, Mencubit kakinya, Mengelitik kakinya, dan mecubit pipinya. Namun itu semua tidak mendapat reaksi.

Darui sudah benar-benar lelah berusaha membangunkan Boruto. Ingin ia siram Boruto dengan air agar bangun. Atau mungkin menariknya sehingga terjatuh dari kasur dan terbangun. Namun apadaya, jika dia melakukan itu ia pasti akan di marahi oleh Samui. Atau bahkan yg lebih buruk. Si Putri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan jika Si Putri itu melapor pada ayahnya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluargamu.

Darui sudah tidak punya pilihan. Ia tahu dari pagi Boruto dan Sarada belum makan. Samui takut nanti mereka berdua sakit. Dan itu akan membuat tugas mereka, Para pengawal akan lebih kesulitan.

Darui Memutuskan Untuk memakai trik jitu untuk membangunkan Boruto. Ia mengarahkan telapak Tangan dan jarinya ke arah hidung Boruto. "Kuharap Boruto sedang tidak pilek" Batin Darui. Ia membulatkan tekat dan menyentuh Hidung Boruto. Ia mencubit hidung Boruto hingga membuatnya tak dapat bernafas. "kalau begini kau akan bangun. Rasakan..!" Batin Darui.

Tanpa di sadari Darui, Boruto menendang kepala Darui yg kebetulan berada di dekat kaki Boruto. Tendangan yg sama sekali tidak di sadari Darui sukses membuatnya terjatuh di lantai dalam keadaan tengkurap. Boruto membuka matanya lalu duduk dan mengambil Nafas.

"huuhhh, huhhh" Suara Boruto bernafas. Darui berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya. "syukur dia ini Pacarnya Nona Sarada, jika tidak, sudah ku penggal kepalanya dari tadi" Batin Darui emosi".

"Boruto, kenapa kau menendangku tepat di kepala. Aku Cuma membangunkanmu" ucap Darui. "m-maaf, aku tadi mimpi Buruk. Aku dan Sarada bertarung dengan 2 orang Mafia yg tadi siang dalam mimpiku" ucap Boruto. "bangunlah. Itu Cuma mimpi. Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan" ucap Darui dengan Nada santai.

"aku mau mandi dulu." ucap Boruto. "kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di meja makan" ucap Darui lalu meninggalkan Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di meja makan, Ke enam pengawal sedang menikmati makan malam bersama Sarada dan Boruto. Mereka menyantap Makanan itu dengan Khusyuk, tanpa ada gangguan, dan pembicaraan.

Setelah Selesai Makan, Sarada bertanya. "Samui, Sebenarnya jas yg kalian pakai itu jas apaan sih. Sampai-sampai peluru dan Pedang tak mampu menembusnya" Tanya Sarada. Boruto langsung memperhatikan pembicaraan itu. 3 pengawal lainnya memperhatikan dengan ekspersi kaget. Darui dan Shii sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Nanti tanya Saja pada Tuan Sasuke, kami di larang menceritakannya pada kalian sebelum waktunya" ucap Samui. "ahh, payah. Padahal aku sudah sangat penasaran." Ucap Boruto.

Shii pun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu "kalian berdua belum waktunya tau. Soal situasi yg kita hadapi juga kalian belum boleh tahu. Itu perintah dari Nyonya Sakura dan Tuan Sasuke." Ucap Shii.

"kami sudah tahu mengenai situasi yg kami hadapi." Ucap Boruto dengan gampangnya. Semua orang tercengang. Sarada kaget sekaligus marah. Sarada memukul Lengan kiri Boruto namun, Entah mimpi apa semalam Boruto mampu menangkis Pukulan Sarada dengan telapak tangan Kanannya dengan mudah. Sarada di buat tabjuk.

"Kalian tahu dari mana?" tanya Samui panik. "tidak, kami tidak tahu. Boruto hanya mengarangnya agar kalian Memberitahukan kebenaran" ucap Sarada dengan senyum menyembunyikan sesuatu. "memberitahukan kebenarannya? Strategi Klasik." Ucap Darui.

"ya, berpura-pura sudah mengetahui kebenaran tetapi sebenarnya tidak" ucah yahiko. "agar yg memegang Rahasia percaya dan menceritakannya." Ucap Nagato. "Strategi berbohong itu sudah tidak laku lagi di zaman sekarang" ucap Konan.

"kalian berdua Berbohong. Kalian berdua memang sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Shii. "kami memang tidak tahu. Sumpah" ucap Boruto. "aku sudah banyak mempelajari Artikel dan buku-buku mengenai Sikap yg di tunjukan tukang Bohong jika Kebohongannya hampir di ketahui. Sikap yg kau tunjukan tadi, itu sangatlah jelas" ucap Shii.

"mereka memang berbohong. Mereka tahu kebenarannya. Dari mana kalian mengetahuinya" ucap Samui menginstrogasi. "baik, aku akan beritahu. Tapi jangan beritahu ayah" ucap Sarada. "apa yg telah kalian lakukan untuk dapat informasi ini?" tanya Samui.

Sarada kembali memberanikan diri "janji, jangan beri tahu ayah atau orang lain selain kita yg berada di rumah ini" ucap Sarada. "oke, kami janji" ucap Samui. Dan di saat suasana benar-benar sudah mulai serius, Boruto memecah keseriusan itu dengan Pertanyaannya.

"Himawari, Himawari kemana?" ucap Boruto panik. "Benar juga, Dari siang aku tidak melihatnya. Kemana dia" tanya Sarada ikut panik. "Darui, Shii, ke mana Himawari?" ucap Samui dengan nada mendorong.

Darui menganguk pada Shii. Shii pun bertatapan dengan Samui. "Himawari, Dia dari kemarin malam di ungsikan ke desa tempat kakeknya. Ini berdasarkan perintah Tuan Sasuke sendiri" ucap Shii.

"kenapa aku dan Boruto tidak ikut di ungsikan ke desa?" tanya Sarada. "Ketua, apa harus kita jelaskan pada mereka berdua?" ucap Shii. "ya, aku yg akan jelaskan. Jadi begini, Keberadaan kalian di desa akan mempengaruhi keselamatan penduduknya. Kita tahu bahwa Para Mafia mengincarmu" ucap Samui.

"itu saja, Mengapa kalian sempat kebingungan untuk menjawab tadi jika alasannya sesederhana itu." ucap Boruto. "Bukan hanya itu alasannya. Tuan Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu. Ia menyuruhmu agar tetap di kota. Kau adalah umpan untuk Mafia. Dengan adanya kau di kota, Para mafia akan terus bermunculan. Dan di saat itulah, kami akan menangkap mereka untuk di introgasi" ucap Yahiko.

"Umpan? Jadi aku di sini, di lindungi kalian. Aku hanya berupa Umpan untuk hiu ganas! Warbyazaaaaa" ucap Sarada begitu tercengang. "apa kalian tidak pikirkan Resikonya. Menjadikan Sarada umpan berarti akan memperburuk keselamatan Sarada" ucap Boruto marah.

"itu semua rencana dan ke hendak Tuan Sasuke. Lagi pula rencana ini hanya akan berjalan selama tuan Sasuke belum berada di Konoha" ucap Nagato.

"jika Tuan Sasuke telah kembali, dan kabarnya terdengar oleh Mafia, Mereka akan lebih berhati-hati" ucap Konan. "memangny ada apa dengan ayahku. Apa dia sangat di takuti oleh para Mafia?" tanya Sarada.

"sebenarnya tidak di takuti. Namun, Dengan adanya Tuan Sasuke di kota bertanda semua Pengawal yg tersebar di penjuru kota akan bersiaga. Jika Mafia melakukan pergerakan yg salah, Para pengawal pelatihan Sasuke langusung akan membunuh Anggota Mafia itu" ucap Samui.

Sarada dan Boruto menegug sesuatu. "apa sesadis itu, apa ayahku sesadis itu" ucap Sarada lirih. "K-keren, paman sasuke sangat keren. Dia bukan hanya Pimpinan perusahaan. Tapi juga pimpinan Kelompok seperti Agen" ucap Boruto kagum.

"jangan Bodoh Boruto, kami ini pengawal yg di bentuk untuk melindungi perusahaan dari segala bentuk ancaman dari Mafia. Kami bukan agen Rahasia." Ucap Yahiko. "mirip-mirip dikit, Kalian bahkan memantau memakai Satelit, Punya Jas super, dan Di latih secara khusu oleh Ayah Sarada." Ucap Boruto

"Memakai Satelit untuk memantau itu biasa, tidak perlu agen rahasia yg memakai Satelit untuk memantau" ucap Yahiko. "ya, ya, ya. Tapi kalian bisa menjadi agen Rahasia dengan kemampuan dan teknologi seperti sekarang. Dan bahkan ada Pengawal yg di latih secara Khusus." Ucap Boruto.

"pengawal itu adalah pengawal yg bertugas melindungi Keluarga Besar Perusahaan Techconnec, Seperti keluargamu, Keluarga kerabat, dan juga keluarga orang penting di perusahaan." Ucap Yahiko tidak mau kalah.

"sudah, diam kalian berdua" teriak Sarada. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Sarada. "aku lebih baik tidur saja. Percuma pertanyaanku tidak akan di jawab. Dan mungkin akan aku ceritakan kejadian yg aku dan Boruto alami hari ini pada ayahku" ucap Sarada dengan suara lantang.

Semua orang terdiam. Shii dan Darui pun menjadi panik. 4 pengawal yg lain bergantian menatap Darui dan Shii. Shii dan Darui pun saling bertatapan. Sarada pun pergi ke kamarnya. Boruto menyusul Sarada untuk pergi ke kamar miliknya.

 **::==::==::**

Sarada sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Boruto pun menghampirinya "hey Sarada, apa kau marah?" tanya Boruto. "tidak" ucap Singkat Sarada. "tapi kau terlihat sangat kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya" ucap Boruto.

"tidak, Cuma saja emosiku sedang tidak stabil. Aku kedatangan Pelanggan setia setiap bulan" ucap Sarada. Boruto terdiam, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sarada yg menyadarinya pun ikut berhenti dan menghadap Boruto.

"maksudnya?" tanya Boruto yg sedang kebingungan sambil memegang rambutnya. Sarada langsung saja menepuk Dahinya. "Boruto, apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya." Ucap Sarada dengan nada kecewa.

"Pelanggan Setia setiap bulan, Itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Boruto lagi. "ahh, bodoh. Tanya saja pada ke enam pengawal di dapur itu. Jika mereka tidak tahu, hancurlah perusahaan ayahku" ucap Sarada lalu meninggalkan Boruto yg sedang kebingungan.

Boruto pun putus asa. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan kembali tidur.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

Terima kasih bagi reader yg telah membaca ceritaku dari awal sampai akhir.

Saya mengalami banyak sekali kendala. Bukan dalam pembuatan cerita melainkan kendala untuk akses Situs ini.

Bagaimana? Apa cerita ini makin seru atau makin aneh dan berantakan.

Ane butuh Bantuan Situ dalam bentuk Reviews untuk memberi komentar mengenai Cerita Fanfic yg gue bikin. Saran juga boleh

Jika berkenan, Tinggalakan Review untuk chapter ini.

Dan mungkin ada yg berminat mau gabung di Grup Facebook bernama "Naruto Fanfiction Indonesia".

Grup itu masih sedikit anggotanya. Jadi para penggemar Anime, Fanfic, dan hal lainnya yg berbau Naruto boleh Bergabung.

Sekian dan Terima kasih.


	11. Chapter 11 : Telah Kembali

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 11**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Pagi Hari yg cerah, Boruto terbangun akibat suara yg begitu berisik dari lantai bawah. Suara yg sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara Sarada sedang bercengkrama dengan orang yg juga sangat ia kenal.

" _Samui, ambil barang-barang di bagasi Mobil. Ada yg ketinggaan"_

" _Baik tuan Sasuke,"_

" _Nagato, bisa Bantu Sarada membawakan barang-barangnya. Dia keras kepala sekali"_

" _Ini ringan dan mudah. Aku tidak perlu bantuan"_

" _Boruto di mana, apa dia tidak mau menyambut kedatangan Kita"_

" _Naruto, jalannya pelan-pelan saja, kau kan baru pertama kali pakai Tongkat"_

" _Tuan Sasuke, ada telepon dari Suna, Katanya istri anda mau berbicara"_

" _ya, bilang tunggu dulu. Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Hey Naruto, aku pinjam toiletmu"_

Suara ribut itu membuat Boruto membuka Matanya lebar-lebar "ayah, ayah sudah pulang" batin Boruto Bahagia. Ia pun dengan segera keluar kamar dan berlari menuju ruang tamu.

Tanpa melihat kondisi dan situasi, Boruto langsung saja menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Untung saja ada Hinata di samping Naruto sehingga saat Boruto memeluknya dengan mendadak, Hinata dapat menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"akhirnya Ayah pulang. Aku sudah Rindu." Ucap Boruto sambil memeluk sang ayah. "Apa ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Boruto menatap Sang ayah. "ya, ayah baik-baik saja. Pengobatan di Negara itu sangat hebat. Sekarang tinggal tunggu pemulihan total" ucap Naruto.

Boruto melepas pelukannya. Naruto lalu melihat sekita "Di mana Himawari. Apa dia masih tidur?" tanya Naruto. "Bukannya ayah dan paman Sasuke meminta pengawal untuk mengungsikannya ke desa Kakek" ucap Boruto.

"Bukan ayah, tapi ibu yang menyarankan. Ayahmu saat itu lagi tidur" ucap Hinata. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung mendatangi Keluarga Uzumaki yg sedang kumpul itu. "Sebaiknya Himawari tetap di sana sampai kondisi kita saat ini tertangani" ucap Sasuke.

"umm, ya. Itu ide yang bagus" ucap Naruto. "Apa aku dan Sarada juga akan di ungsikan ke sana?" tanya Boruto. "Tidak, kalian berdua adalah target mereka." ucap Sasuke.

"kenapa Boruto dan Sarada yang mereka Incar. Padahal mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa." ucap Hinata.

Dan di saat Boruto, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata melakukan pembicaraan, Sarada sedang asik membuka oleh-oleh yang di bawakan ayahnya. Sebuah Tablet terbaru buatan luar Negeri yg sangat bagus dan canggih. Tablet yang selama ini ia inginkan.

 **::==::==::**

Siang hari, kini saatnya makan siang. Para pengawal sudah tidak bisa sesantai kemarin. Kini mereka harus berjaga di sekitar rumah, Memantau dari jendela, Berkeliling, dan Mengamankan Pintu. Mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi menonton Tv, dan melakukan hal santai lainnya karena Sasuke telah kembali.

Di meja makan, Keluarga itu menikmati santapan yg di buatkan Hinata. Boruto benar-benar merindukan masakan buatan ibunya. Ia melahap makanan itu dengan rakus membuat ia harus di pukul kepalanya oleh Naruto dan di omeli Sasuke.

Di sebelahnya, Sarada makan dengan sangat lambat. Tentu saja lambat karena ia makan sambil bermain ponselnya. Sasuke ingin menegurnya, tapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk merusak acara makan ini. Karena ia yakin, Sarada yang saat ini sedang bahagia jika di tegur pasti akan langsung ngambek (marah).

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke dan Naruto bercengkerama di ikuti Hinata. Boruto hanya bisa menatap bosan sebuah obrolan yang terdengar begitu membosankan. Sementara Sarada dengan asiknya memainkan Ponsel barunya itu.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau minum obat dan istirahat. Supaya kondisi fisikmu bisa dengan cepat pulih" ucap Sasuke. "Ayo Naruto, minum obatmu lalu pergi istirahat" ucap Hinata menuntun Naruto ke kamar.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi, Sasuke memberi tanda pada Samui yang semenjak tadi berjaga di depan pintu dapur. Setelah melihat tanda yg di berikan Sasuke, Samui langsung pergi dari dapur.

"kalian berdua, mendekatlah. Ada yang ingin paman bicarakan" ucap Sasuke. Boruto pun dengan segera mendekat karena penasaran. Sementara Sarada hanya berkata "ya. Sabar" dan masih berada di tempat semula.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Ponselnya. Lalu mengetik beberapa tombol angka di sana. Lalu secara ajaib ponsel Sarada pun mati. "APA! Bagaimana bisa mati. Baterainya tadi masih penuh" ucap Sarada sedikit marah.

Boruto hanya bisa menatap bingung dan kagum. Ia tahu yang melakukan hal itu adalah Sasuke saat mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. "Papa, sepertinya Ponsel ini error, ada garansinya?" tanya Sarada sambil menunjukan ponselnya yg mati.

"Bukan rusak. Tapi papa yang melakukannya, itu bukan ponsel biasa, itu sudah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa" ucap Sasuke. Boruto dan Sarada pun menjadi bingung. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel lagi lalu ia berikan pada Boruto.

"Ini untukmu Boruto." ucap Sasuke. "apa, aku juga dapat" kata Boruto sambil menyeringai senang. "trus apa ponselku akan terus mati?" tanya Sarada. Sasuke langsung menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya. Sarada kagum karena ponselnya langsung menyala.

"Secara singkat, ponsel itu bukan lagi ponsel dengan system teknologi buatan pabriknya. Paman memodifikasi ponsel ini di sana" ucap Sasuke. Boruto menatap setiap inchi ponsel yg di gengamnya di tangannya dengan rasa kagum.

"ponsel itu memiliki kekuatan seperti komputer super. Dan ponsel ini di buat khusus untuk kalian, paham" ucap Sasuke. "ke istimewaannya apa selain memiliki kekuatan seperti komputer super?" tanya Boruto.

"kalian tahu kan jika perusahaan kita memiliki sebuah satelit pribadi? Kalian bisa memakai ponsel itu untuk memantau kota konoha. Penggambaran satelit yg bahkan lebih bagus dari pada aplikasi peta pada umumnya" ucap Sasuke. Sasuke menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Boruto dan Sarada.

Sarada dan Boruto kagum. Terlihat kota Konoha di layar ponsel pintar milik ayah Sasuke. Dan Kerennya adalah Itu bukanlah foto, tapi nyata karena terlihat Mobil yang sedang bergerak.

"woah, hebat sekali. Kita bisa memantau Konoha dengan ponsel ini" ucap Boruto kagum. "yeah, teknologi perusahaan yg tertinggi" ucap Sarada.

"Tapi kalian berdua harus bijak memakainya. Jangan di pakai untuk mengawasi orang yang bukan ancaman. Apalagi di pakai untuk mengintip pemandian air panas terbuka," ucap Sasuke. "tapi kalian harus paham bahwa, kamera satelit mampu memperdekat jarak hingga 100 m di bawah permukaan laut. Dan juga di lengkapi berbagai fitu seperti Thermal, inframerah, dan yang terbaru adalah kamera tembus pandang. Tapi paman tidak memasang fitur kamera itu pada ponsel kalian" ucap Sasuke.

"Itu bagus papa, dari pada bocah ini menggunakannya untuk mengintip pakaian dalam Perempuan" ucap Sarada tapi Boruto tidak memperdulikannya walau pernyataan itu di tunjukan pada Boruto.

"cara kerjanya bagaimana, bukannya itu mustahil?" tanya Boruto. "Tidak ada yg mustahil. Kamera tembus pandang di gunakan untuk memantau orang dalam gedung. Cara kerjanya sederhana. Yaitu memakai Gelombang Radiasi agar dapat menembus Atom-atom dari bangunan. Kemudian Radiasi yg telah menembus atom akan menyebar memenuhi Ruang."

"Ini berfungsi seperti Radar dan juga alat Xray hanya lebih baik" tambah Sasuke. Boruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Dan tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Sarada juga ikut bingung. "teryata mereka tidak mengerti. Ya sudah, lebih baik aku pergi dari pada Sarada melontarkan semua pertanyaan" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dari meja. "paman akan pergi ke kamar Sarada untuk tidur. Kita tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari. Para mafia itu tidak mengetahui jika paman sudah pulang. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yg baik" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan.

"terus aku tidur di mana papa?" tanya Sarada. "Tidur di kamar bersama papalah, lagi pula kasurnya juga lebar, dulu kau selalu meminta tidur bertiga." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju hanya menyeringai malu saat melihat Muka Boruto yang ingin tertawa.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua, mereka hanya duduk sambil memainkan Ponsel baru mereka. "Sial, fitur ponsel baru ini lengkap sekali" ucap Boruto. Di saat Boruto sedang mengagumi ponsel barunya itu, Sarada sedang asik ngechat bersama teman-temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto mencoba memakai fitur pantauan satelit. Boruto mejelajahi setiap inchi kota dengan begitu -tiba saja Boruto menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

Ia menemukan seseorang yang ia cari belakangan ini. Ia menemukan Ridwan dan sosok seorang laki-laki di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di taman dan duduk berduaan di salah satu bangku taman.

"hey Sarada, coba lihat penampakan ini. Bukankah ini Ridwan?" tanya Boruto. Sarada tidak merespon ia masih aktif memainkan ponsel baru di tangannya. Berkali-kali terdengar bunyi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Sarada, hey, apa kau mendengarku, lihatlah, ini Ridwan kan?" kata Boruto sedikit kesal. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sarada, Boruto pun mencubit pipi Sarada. "aww, Boruto, apa yg kau lakukan? Sakit tau" ucap Sarada.

"maaf, habisnya kau tidak merespon panggilanku. Coba lihat ini, bukankah ini Ridwan?" kata Boruto. Sarada dengan perasaan kesal pun melihat Penampakan Ridwan di ponsel milik Boruto. "iya, ini memang Ridwan. Siapa laki-laki di sebelahnya ya? Gambarnya kurang jelas" ucap Sarada.

Boruto menekan sebuah Tombol di layar yang merupakan tombol memperjelas. "Bisa juga memperjelas gambar. Ini merupakan ponsel super terbaik." ucap Boruto. "Namanya Juga Ponsel Modifikasi" ucap Sarada.

Sarada lalu memperhatikan Laki-laki di samping Ridwan. "eehh, bukannya itu Laki-laki yg pernah aku tabrak di Universitas Mizukage saat pertama kali Masuk" ucap Sarada. Boruto terlihat mengingat-ingat sambil melihati Orang tersebut.

"ahh, aku ingat sekarang. Dan aku harap aku bisa melupakannya lagi" ucap Boruto. "jangan marah, waktu itu aku hanya, hanya, bagaimana gitu. Susah menjelaskannya. Lagi pula aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu. Orang yang aku sayangi itu Cuma-" saat Sarada berbicara, Boruto memperhatikan layar ponselnya baik-baik. Dan sebelum Sarada menyelesaikan Kalimatnya, Boruto memotong perkataan Sarada.

"OMOI!" ucap Boruto sedikit keras. "bukan bodoh, orang yang kusayangi itu kau, bukan Omoi, lagi pula Omoi itu orang jahat" bantah Sarada.

Boruto memasang muka bodoh di hadapan Sarada. "Bukan itu maksudku Sarada, lihatlah di layar. Itu kan Omoi. Anggota mafia yg pernah kita temui" ucap Boruto. Sarada langsung memperhatikan kembali layar. "Apa yang ia lakukan di hadapan Ridwan" ucap Sarada.

"Mau di bunuh atau di hajar, aku tidak peduli. Dia pernah membuat kita berdua nyaris celaka" ucap Boruto. "Tapi kita kan tidak punya bukti yang cukup kuat kalau dia adalah pelakunya" ucap Sarada.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Boruto dan Sarada di buat bingung oleh sikap 3 orang di layar Ponsel melalui pantauan Satelit itu. Di mana, Omoi bersujud meminta maaf, sementara Ridwan dan laki-laki di sebelahnya hanya melipat tangan seraya berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dapat di dengar oleh Boruto maupun Sarada.

"apa tidak ada fitur penyadap suara di satelit milik perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Boruto. "aku tidak tahu" ucap Sarada. "Ayo kita ketaman ini untuk memata-matai mereka sebelum mereka pergi." Ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Dengan Jaket hitam, Sarung tangan, dan Helm Boruto menaiki Motor Ducaty miliknya yang di berikan Sasuke. Sarada memakai Jaket Pink dan Helm pun tengah bersiap di atas motor sambil memperhatikan pergerakan Ridwan dan 2 orang lainnya.

"kau yakin mau ikut Sarada, ini bisa berbahaya" ucap Boruto. "di antara kita berdua, yang tau bela diri siapa?" tanya Sarada. "ya, ya, kau yang tahu bela diri" ucap Boruto lalu menjalankan Motornya.

Baru akan keluar dari garasi, motor Boruto di hadang oleh Shii dan Darui. "kalian berdua mau kemana, Tuan Sasuke melarang kalian untuk pergi tanpa pengawalan" ucap Shii. "kalau kalian mau pergi, Kami harus mengawal kalian" ucap Darui.

"baiklah, tapi kami sebenarnya ingin memata-matai seseorang. Ini lihatlah" ucap Boruto lalu menunjukan Ponselnya. "jangan pamer, kami para Pengawal Elite juga memiliki teknologi ponsel seperti ini. Walau ponselnya tidak seperti ini" ucap Shii.

"bukan ponsel atau pantauan Satelitnya, tapi penampakan 3 orang ini" ucap Sarada. "ehh, ini kan Omoi" ucap Darui. "ini, Omoi, dan orang di hadapannya Bukannya Ridwan, pegawai baru di Bidang Marketing?" ucap Shii.

"dan Pria di samping Ridwan, sepertinya sangat aku kenal. Kalau tidak salah ia bernama Fauzan," ucap Darui. "Fauzan? Anak Dari ketua Mafia? Apakah Ridwan punya hubungan dengan para Mafia" ucap Shii.

Boruto dan Sarada kaget setengah mati mendengar itu. "Melihat dari gerak-gerik yg di lakukan Omoi, Ia seperti menghormati ke dua orang di depannya. Berarti tidak salah lagi, dia Fauzan anak dari ketua Mafia" ucap Darui. "Berarti Ridwan adalah adiknya. Jika kau ingat-ingat, Ketua Mafia mempunyai 2 anak. Salah satunya Fauzan. Dan Fauzan memiliki seorang adik yg seumuran dengan Sarada" ucap Shii.

"ini semakin membingungkan. Kenapa jika Ridwan adalah anak dari ketua Mafia yang ingin menangkap Sarada, kenapa waktu itu ia nyaris membunuh kami berdua" ucap Boruto. "hey, mereka pergi. Sebaiknya kita cepat mengikuti mereka" ucap Sarada.

"kami akan bantu. Tapi kita harus memakai mobil. Dan harus menuju Kantor Techconnec untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan" ucap Darui.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah tiba di perusahaan Techconnec untuk mengambil peralatan dengan mengendarai mobil, Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk membuntuti Mobil yg di kendarai Ridwan dan kakaknya.

Dengan berbekal Pantauan Satelit, Mereka membuntuti Mobil Ridwan tanpa di ketahui. Sarada pun memakai Ponselnya untuk memperhatikan Sekitar Mobil mereka untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada mobil Mafia yang turut membuntuti Mereka dari belakang.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, mobil Ridwan berhenti di depan Restoran yang menyediakan aneka hidangan berbahan dasar Ayam. "Darui, kita ikut parkir mobil di parkiran. Aku ada rencana" ucap Shii

Begitu Ridwan dan Fauzan keluar dari mobil dan memasuki restoran itu, Omoi ikut keluar dan memberikan Kunci mobil pada seorang Juru parkir di sana.

"ikuti Mobil itu ke parkiran" ucap Shii.

Begitu mereka tiba di parkiran, Mereka mencari mobil milik Ridwan. Setelah menemukannya, Shii turun dari mobil dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil. Darui turut turun dari mobil membantu Shii.

Dengan berbekal obeng dan sebuah batang besi tipis, mereka membuka pintu mobil Ridwan. Setelah terbuka, Shii memasang sebuah alat penyadap suara di bawah bangku. Darui memasang sebuah alat pelacak di bawah mobil Ridwan. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali masuk ke mobil dan keluar dari parkiran.

"alat penyadap itu akan bertahan selama 2 jam. Dan setelah dayanya habis, akan meledak seperti petasan" ucap Shii. Shii lalu mengelurkan Laptop dan membuka sebuah Software. Menaikan Volume ketingkat tertinggi.

Darui menghentikan Mobil di seberang jalan restoran itu.

 **Satu Jam kemudian**

Boruto menunggu dengan bosan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Boruto memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya. Sarada kembali Chating dengan sahabat lamanya. Dan para pengawal di depannya sedang mengobrol mengenai hal yang tidak penting.

Pada akhirnya, mobil Ridwan telah berada di depan Restoran bertanda Ridwan telah selesai dan akan pergi. Para pengawal menyiapkan diri. Boruto dan Sarada dengan antusias menanti pembicaraan di dalam mobil itu.

"bersiaplah, kalian dengarkan baik-baik" ucap Darui.

 _ **Percakapan Dalam Mobil**_

"kak, kita kemana lagi?" Suara Ridwan. "kita pulang saja. Ayah pasti sudah menunggu" suara Fauzan. "tadi bukannya Tuan Muda bilang mau ke rumah teman" suara Omoi.

"tidak jadi. Ayah sudah menelepon kami tadi. Ia menyuruh segera pulang" suara Ridwan.

15 menit kemudian

"apa kau sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Si Boruto dan Sarada lagi, Ridwan?" suara Fauzan. "tidak, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka." suara Ridwan.

"ku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu, Tuan muda berencana membunuh Sarada dan Boruto ya?" suara Omoi. "jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, waktu itu aku tidak mengetahui jika dia itu anak dari Uchiha Sasuke, habisnya di akun Cp ia tidak memakai Nama Uchiha" suara Ridwan.

"jika saja ayah tahu kalau kau hampir saja membunuh target utama Ayah, kau pasti langsung di bunuh" suara Fauzan. "makanya, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, aku berjanji akan menangkap mereka untuk ayah" Suara Ridwan.

"aku yakin mereka telah mengetahui siapa yang membuat rem mobil mereka blong" Suara Fauzan. "karena itu, menangkap mereka tidak akan mudah. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura mengajak mereka makan sebagai teman" suara Ridwan.

"Omoi, kau pernah mencoba menangkap Sarada kan?" suara Fauzan. "ya, berulang kali. Dan yg terakhir kali, aku bertemu dengannya sedang di kawal ketua Pengawal Techconnec" Suara Omoi.

20 menit kemudian

"aku ingat, saat kami ingin menangkap Sarada, Para pengawal itu menghadang. Dan saat kami menembak mereka, peluru tak dapat menembus pakaian mereka. Apa tuan muda tahu sesuatu" suara Omoi.

"Peluru tak mampu menembus pakaian para pengawal itu? Aku tidak tahu, aku bahkan baru dengar" Suara Fauzan. "aku belum melaporkan ini pada Ketua, aku ingin mencari tau mengenai Pakaian itu baru ku beri tau Ketua" suara Omoi.

"itu lebih bagus, dari pada kau di marahi karena memberi tahu sesuatu tapi tidak mengetahui lengkapnya" suara Ridwan.

"Omoi, apa tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi. Aku tidak mau di marahi ayah" suara Fauzan. "b-baik" suara Omoi.

"aku baru ingat, Seorang teman berkata padaku bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha" Suara Ridwan. "apa, gawat. Ketua akan membunuh kami" suara Omoi. "santai saja, kita bisa dengan mudah menangkap Sarada atau jika perlu kita tangkap saja Pimpinan mereka, uchiha Sasuke" Suara Fauzan.

"apa kau punya ide untuk menangkap dia, kakak" suara Ridwan. "tentu ada, Kita akan melakukan-"

 _ **Normal**_

 **Tit...Tit..Tit...**

"kenapa ini, Kenapa tidak ada suara" ucap Boruto Histeris. "apa daya penyadapnya telah Habis" ucap penuh tanya dari Sarada.

"ini baru 1 jam 35 menit. Seharusnya masih ada 15 menit lagi" ucap Shii. "mungkin mereka memakai Ac, Udara dingin memperpendek usia baterai" ucap Darui. Tiba-tiba, Daya ponsel Boruto Rendah. "jangan-jangan mati dulu. Gawat" ucap Boruto histeris kemudian ponselnya mati.

Kejadian ini juga terjadi pada Ponsel Sarada. "apa, perasaan tadi pagi saat ayah baru saja memberikan ponsel ini padaku, aku sudah mengecasnya" ucap Sarada ikut histeris. "tenang, kita masih bisa melanjutkannya. Ada laptop yang mendukung teknologi pemantauan Satelit." Ucap Darui.

"Hey, Darui, hentikan Mobil. Mereka tepat di depan kita. Cepat menjauh" teriak Shii. "gawat." Ucap Darui.

Di dalam Mobil Ridwan, mereka mendengar bunyi ledakan yang di ikuti asap dari bawha jok mobil. Fauzan mengambil sisa ledakan. "ini alat penyadap. Orang berengsek apa yg telah memasang alat penyadap di mobil kita" ucap Fauzan.

"kak lihat di belakang kita, bukannya itu mobil yang ada di seberang jalan" ucap Ridwan. "ya, mereka mengikuti kita, berarti mereka yang memasang alat penyadap di mobil kita" ucap Fauzan.

Sarada dan Boruto menjadi panik saat melihat mobil Ridwan berputar arah lalu mengejar mobil mereka. "mereka menyadari kalau mereka di buntuti" ucap Boruto Histeris.

Di saat Darui ingin melakukan Drift untuk memutar arah dengan cepat, Mobil Ridwan menabrak sisi Kanan Mobil mereka. "Darui, ayo lindungi Nona Sarada" ucap Shii. "kau tidak perlu memerintahku" ucap Darui sambil mengeluarkan sangkur.

Ridwan, Fauzan, dan Omoi langsung keluar dari mobil dengan cepat dan mengepung Mobil Mereka. Darui dan Shii memasang Kuda-kuda. Boruto dan Sarada memilih berada dalam Mobil.

"Shii, Darui. Ternyata kalian yang membuntuti kami" ucap Omoi. "hey Omoi, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau terlihat semakin pecundang. Dan kini kau menjadi pengawal 2 anak ingusan ini" ucap Darui.

"hey b**ngsek, apa yang kau katakan. Beraninya kau" ucap Fauzan. "di dalam sana ada Boruto dan Sarada, kita mendapatkan peti emas" ucap Ridwan.

Darui membalikan Wajahnya melihat Boruto dan Sarada lalu kembali menatap kedepannya. "tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menangkap mereka" ucap Darui. "Mereka? Tidak ada kata mereka. Kami hanya ada perlu dengan Sarada. Sisanya akan kami bunuh di tempat" ucap Fauzan.

"tidak akan kubiarkan" ucap Shii lalu menyerang Fauzan.

Hanya dengan sebuah serangan yang fauzan lancarkan ke tangan Shii, Sangkur yang ia pegang sudah terjatuh ke aspal. Setelah itu, Fauzan Menendang Shii hingga punggungnya membentur Mobil.

"shii, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Darui. "Sial, Dia hebat sekali" ucap Shii. Darui langsung menyerang Fauzan. Darui menghunuskan Sangkurnya ke badan Fauzan, namun, dengan cepat Fauzan menyerang tangan Darui dari dalam dengan gerakan silat miliknya membuat sangkur yang ia pegang terjatuh.

Dan bukan hanya itu, Fauzan juga menyepak sangkur itu dengan penuh keberanian sehingga sangkur itu langsung tertancap di ban mobil. Boruto maupun Sarada hanya bisa pasrah sambil menahan rasa takut.

"baik, kalau kau ingin kita bermain dengan tangan kosong, aku layani" ucap Darui menantang Fauzan. Darui langsung menyerang Fauzan dengan tangan kosong. Namun fauzan mampu menangkis dan membalas pukulan kepada Darui walau pada akhirnya Darui dapat menangkisnya.

Shii pun tak mau tinggal diam, dia menyerang Omoi dengan tangan kosong. Sementara, Ridwan hanya berdiri diam menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

"aku ingin balas dendam pada orang itu, dia hampir membuat kita celaka" ucap Boruto. Sarada memegang tangan Boruto saat Boruto membuka pintu. "jangan Boruto, kau akan mereka bunuh, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin.

"aku tidak takut jika harus mati demi kau Sarada, Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menangkap dan menyiksamu agar ayahmu memenuhi keinginan mereka" ucap Boruto. "kalau begitu, kita bertarung bersama, seperti waktu itu" ucap Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

A/N : gw kembali lagi dengan membawakan Chapter ke 11.

Ini mungkin update terlama. Saya lama untuk update karena 2 faktor. Ngak mood saat membuat Chapter 11 ini karena sedang menahan Haus. Dan kedua adalah saat saya telah menyelesaikan ini, saya harus berhadapan dengan jaringan.

Faktor utama yg mendukung pengupdate-tan cerita ini adalah faktor ketersediaan kuota. Dan jika suatu hari saya update seminggu setelah mengupdate chapter sebelumnya, berarti saya akan update 2 atau lebih chapter bersamaan di satu hari.

Untuk Review yg masuk, akan di balas di pertemuan berikutnya.

Ada Saran dan kritik, Silakan Review.

Dan jika suka, silakan di Fav and Follow.

Terima kasih.


	12. Chapter 12 : Tertangkap

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 12**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"aku ingin balas dendam pada orang itu, dia hampir membuat kita celaka" ucap Boruto. Sarada memegang tangan Boruto saat Boruto membuka pintu. "jangan Boruto, kau akan mereka bunuh, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin.

"aku tidak takut jika harus mati demi kau Sarada, Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menangkap dan menyiksamu agar ayahmu memenuhi keinginan mereka" ucap Boruto. "kalau begitu, kita bertarung bersama, seperti waktu itu" ucap Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Dengan keberanian yg mereka punya, Boruto dan Sarada keluar dari dalam mobil untuk membantu Darui dan Shii yang nampak kesulitan. "kalian akhirnya memilih keluar. Apa kabar, lama tidak jumpa Boruto, Sarada" ucap Ridwan.

"tak kusangka kau adalah orang yang jahat. Syukur aku tidak menerima kau sebagai pacarku waktu itu" ucap Sarada. "selama ini aku selalu curiga padamu, tak kusangka kecurigaanku ternyata sangatlah benar" ucap Boruto.

"hey Boruto, apa kita mau bertarung atau berbicara, sebaiknya cepat karena aku mau membawa Sarada pada ayahku sore ini juga" ucap Ridwan dengan Sombongnya. "sok jagoan, kau memang pantas di curigai, kau pernah mencoba membunuh kami" ucap Boruto. "aku tidak peduli, tapi sekarang aku memperdulikan Keselamatan Uchiha Itu, keselamatanmu, Tidak berguna. Aku akan membunuhmu, lalu mengelurkan semua isi perutmu dan menyiramkan darahmu pada Sarada bila perlu" ucap Ridwan.

Boruto mengepal tangannya dengan sangat kuat. "jaga bicaramu payah, jangan sok pemberani." ucap Boruto sangat marah. Ridwan hanya melibat tangannya dan beberapa kali terlihat merapikan Rambutnya. "kau marah, memang anak miskin seperti dirimu bisa melakukan apa, kau yang payah Boruto" ucap Ridwan Santai.

"CUKUP, kau membuatku sangat kesal. Sarada, menjauhlah. Ini pertarungan Pribadiku" ucap Boruto lalu berlari menyerang Ridwan. Namun, Ridwan masih berdiri dengan santai sambil melibat tangannya. "kalian semua sama saja, selalu menyerang pertama. Bagi kami itu sama saja kalian menyerahkan diri untuk Mati" ucap Ridwan.

"diam kau, banyak bicara" ucap Boruto sambil mengarahkann pukulan tangan kirinya ke Wajah Ridwan. Namun, dengan cepat Ridwan menghindari serangan Boruto hanya dengan mengeser kepalanya. Pukulan Boruto yang meleset itu cukup kencang membuat Boruto nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya saat salah memukul.

Boruto memutar arah dan meninju Kepala Ridwan dari belakang. Namun, Ridwan berhasil menghindari dengan bergeser beberapa cm dari posisinya bahkan tanpa melihat. Boruto sekali lagi meleset dan nyaris terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Namun, kali ini Ridwan langsung menyepak Boruto yang nyaris terjatuh membuat Boruto terjatuh di depan Sarada.

"s-sial, di-dia kuat sekali, d-dia hebat, huuuhhh" ucap Boruto. Sarada mengepal Tangannya lalu membantu Boruto Berdiri. "menyesal aku mengenal dirimu Ridwan, Ternyata kata-kata manis yang pernah kau ucapkan itu hanya untuk menutupi Sifatmu yang seberengsek ini" ucap Sarada.

"kemarilah Sarada, serahkan dirimu baik-baik, dan aku tidak akan membunuh Boruto" ucap Ridwan. "Jangan menyerah begitu saja Sarada, dia menipu, menyerah atau tidak, dia akan tetap membunuh kami. Karena kami ini saksi mata" ucap Boruto.

Sarada menjadi bimbang, ia menatap Ridwan kemudian menatap Boruto. "kau benar Boruto, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan melawan" ucap Sarada lalu berlari menyerang Ridwan. Dan di saat ia sudah cukup dekat, Sarada menggunakan Teknik Karatenya untuk berlari lalu menyepak Ridwan.

Ridwan berhasil menangkis serangan Sarada. "kau juga tahu bela diri, aku kagum" ucap Ridwan. Sarada tak merespon Ridwan, ia kembali memukul Ridwan, menyepak, dan menangkis secara bergantian secara acak.

Ridwan sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Ia memutari badan Sarada saat Sarada ingin menyerangnya. Ridwan langsung memukul kepala bagian belakang Sarada yang membuatnya Tiba-tiba lemas dan terjatuh. Sarada ingin kembali berdiri, namun tenaganya serasa sudah habis.

Di sisi lain, Fauzan berhasil membuat Darui tumbang. Sebuah Luka Sayatan terlihat jelas di lengannya dan Perutnya, Fauzan memegang sebuah pedang. Di satu sisi, Shii juga berhasil di kalahkan. Ia di tusuk dengan pedang oleh Omoi.

Fauzan berjalan mendekati Boruto. "kita akhiri. Aku akan bunuh anak ini, Ridwan, buatlah Si Uchiha Itu pingsan" ucap Fauzan. Boruto memasang Kuda-kuda. Walaupun ia tidak ikut perguruan, ia tahu cara berkelahi.

Fauzan semakin mendekat, Boruto menyerangnya. Pukulan Boruto cukup cepat membuat Fauzan tak mampu melihatnya dan akhirnya terkena pukulan di wajah. Ridwan kaget begitu pula dengan Omoi. Sarada tersenyum namun masih ada ketakutan di hatinya. Ia kembali berusaha bangun namun Ridwan telah menginjak kepalanya.

Fauzan menendang Boruto dengan sangat keras hingga membuat badan Boruto membentur mobil untuk kedua kalinya. Boruto berusaha bertahan. Ia nyaris terjatuh namun ia menahan kakinya agar tetap berdiri. Fauzan bersiap menusukan pedangnya kepada Boruto. "S-sarada, kau harus kuat, jangan putus asa" ucap Boruto dengan nada cukup keras.

Fauzan menusukan pedangnya kearah Boruto. Kemudian terlihat Boruto merosot jatuh dari posisi semula menuju tanah. Bunyi besi menusuk besi juga terdengar di saat Fauzan menghunuskan pedangnya.

Sarada yang semenjak tadi di paksa melihat karena kepalanya di injak oleh Ridwan langsung menangis di tempat. "B-Borutoooooooooooooo" Suara Sarada pun menjadi Gema di tempat itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sarada pingsan.

 **::==::==::**

Satu jam kemudian, lokasi itu sudah kosong. Mobil hanya ada satu dan itu merupakan Mobil Milik Sarada dan Boruto. Mobil itu tidak lagi berada di tengah jalan, melainkan kini ringsek karena menabrak Tembok. Di dalam terdapat jasad Darui dan Shii yang berada di jok belakang. Shii berada di jok sementara darui berada di lantai mobil.

Jalan sangatlah sepi. Darah masih terlihat berada di aspal jalan tempat pertarungan tadi berlangsung. Hujan pun turun membasahi wilayah itu. Terdengar suara Sirine polisi dari kejauhan.

Uchiha Sasuke yang di temani beberapa pengawal datang bersamaan dengan satu grup Polisi invertigasi kota Konoha. Mereka memasang Garis pengaman di sekitar.

Sasuke secara langsung turun ke TKP dan mendatangi Mobil. Ia melihat kondisi Shii dan Darui. "hey, Medis. Ada korban yang selamat" teriak salah satu pengawal yang mengikuti Sasuke.

"Samui, ambil Ponsel dan Laptop kita. Sembunyikan dari para polisi ini. Sembunyikan semua teknologi kita" ucap Sasuke. "baik tuan" ucap Samui.

Shii dan Darui masih hidup. Hanya saja mereka kehilangan banyak darah dan Koma. Dengan segera para medis datang dan melarikan mereka ke rumah sakit. Sasuke memperhatikan Mobil tersebut lalu memukul kacanya hingga retak.

"mereka membawa lari Sarada dan Boruto" ucap Nagato. "apa Boruto juga tewas, mengingat mereka hanya membutuhkan Sarada. Dan tidak membutuhkan Boruto" ucap Samui. "di sekitar sini tidak di temukan Mayat Boruto, Berarti ia juga selamat seperti Darui dan Shii. Tapi di mana dia saat ini" ucap Yahiko.

"mereka juga menyandera Boruto. Atau kalau tidak, mereka membunuh Boruto di tempat lain" ucap Sasuke. Seorang komandan polisi berpapan nama Kakuzu menghampiri mereka. "maaf, kalian harus mengosongkan Area ini. Kami harus segera melakukan penyelidikan. Walau ini melibatkan Keluarga kalian, kalian tetap harus menyingkir. Dan tinggalkan semua barang bukti" ucap Kakuzu.

"kalian tidak bisa sembarangan mengusir dan menyita barang perusahaan kami" ucap Samui. "kami punya hak, Inilah hukum yang berlaku di kota ini" ucap Kakuzu. "kami tidak akan memberikan Barang kami pada kalian, tapi kalau kalian ingin menyelidiki tempat ini dan mobilnya, saya persilahkan. Ayo kita kembali" ucap Sasuke.

Saat akan berjalan meninggalkan lokasi, Sasuke di hadang oleh 3 orang polisi. Dengan cepat Samui dan Yahiko berada di depan Sasuke untuk menjauhkan ke tiga Polisi tersebut. "dengarkan, anak ku dan temannya di bawa lari oleh kelompok yang bahkan tidak pernah kalian ketahui. Kelompok itu telah lama berdiri. Kelompok itu berdiri bersamaan dengan berdirinya perusahaan Techconnec" ucap Sasuke.

"Bukannya perusahaan Techconnec pernah membuat Perjanjian dengan Kota ini, Perjanjian itu adalah membahas mengenai pelarangan pemerintah mencampuri urusan dalam dan urusan luar perusahaan. Kalian tidak boleh melanggar Perjanjian itu" ucap Samui.

"baiklah, biarkan dia pergi. Tapi, jika sampai kami menemukan Bukti-bukti yang mengarah kepada anda atau perusahaan anda, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk menangkap anda." ucap Kakuzu. Sasuke mendekati Kakuzu dan berbisik di telinganya. "jika sampai kau berurusan dengan kelompok yang bernama Mafia lagi, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu" Bisik Sasuke.

Kakuzu terlihat gemetar. Ia memegangi Sarung Pistolnya sambil memandangi Sasuke dingin. Di belakangnya, 10 orang pengawal telah bersiaga dengan memegang Sangkur. Kakuzu menegug ludahnya lalu meluruskan tangannya bersikap santai.

 **::==::==::**

Di sebuah Ruangan yang gelap, bertembokkan bata, dan udara yang dingin. Minim dengan pencahayaan dan nampak seperti penjara, Sarada terbangun dari Pingsannya. "aaaww, di mana aku?" tanya Sarada.

"kau sudah bangun Tuan Putri. Kau tidur pulas sekali" ucap Ridwan yang berada di hadapannya. Sarada mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi. "DIMANA BORUTO, HEY PENGECUT, DI MANA BORUTO" teriak Sarada sambil meneteskan air mata sambil mengoyang-goyang jeruji besi di hadapannya.

"tenang saja, Dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Pendarahannya terlalu banyak, Dia tidak dapat bertahan sehingga kami membuangnya ke kolam Hiu kami" ucap Ridwan. Mata Sarada menyipit, air mata keluar semakin banyak. "kurang ajar kalian, Brengsek, Beraninya kalian membunuh Boruto" ucap Sarada.

"akan aku bawa kau saat kondisimu lebih baik dari sekarang. Untuk saat ini, kau renungi saja si Almarhum pacarmu Si Miskin Boruto itu" ucap Ridwan lalu meninggalkan Sarada sendirian di ruangan gelap dan dingin itu,

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sarada terduduk. Ia tak mampu lagi berdiri. Air matanya tak dapat di hentikan. Ia menangisi Boruto di pojok sel yang di gunakan untuk mengurungnya itu. "Boruto, aku tak percaya mereka juga membunuhmu" batin Sarada.

"seharusnya kita tidak melakukan pengintaiann ini, seharusnya kita tidak lakukan" batin Sarada semakin sedih. "Boruto" Sarada batin memanggil Boruto. "Boruto, Borutoooo, Borutooooooooo, BORUTOOOOOOOOO" teriak Sarada dari pelan dan pendek menjadi keras dan panjang. Tak lama kemudian, Ia pingsan.

 **::==::==::**

Ke esokan harinya, Berlokasi di bandara Keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha berada di bandara. Mereka sedang menantikan kepulangan Sakura bersama dengan Itachi. Tangis memang tidak dapat di bendung kedua keluarga itu. Sasuke tidak dapat menyimpan lagi Rasa sedih dan penyesalannya.

Dan begitu Sakura keluar dari balik pintu Ruang tunggu Bandara, Tangis Sakura pecah. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke yang tengah bersedih. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Setibanya di sana, Sasuke menjelaskan Situasi pada semua orang. Himawari pun turut mendengarkan dengan perasaan sedih dan ingin menangis. Tangis Hinata pun pecah saat mendengar bahwa tidak di temukannya mayat Boruto.

"pasti mereka tidak membunuhnya, aku yakin mereka juga ikut menyekap Boruto" bantah Naruto. "tidak Naruto, mereka tidak akan mempersulit diri dengan menyekap 2 orang sekaligus. Aku turut menyesal mengikutkan anakmu dalam masalah ini" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura dan Hinata saling menenangkan diri. Itachi pun turut menenangkan Sasuke dan Naruto. "maaf Sasuke, apa Rama perlu tahu mengenai Masalah ini?" tanya Itachi. "tidak usah. Dia sedang menangani kasus penting. Jangan ganggu dia" ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, 2 orang pengawal datang dengan membawa sebuah Laptop. "maaf menganggu Tuan Sasuke, Para anggota Mafia menghubungi Kita" ucap Samui. "pasti mereka ingin berunding. Kurang ajar mereka. Dasar licik" ucap Sasuke.

Samui lalu meletakkan Laptop di meja.

 **::==::==::**

"Selamat Siang Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti mengenalku. Aku adalah ketua Mafia"

"dasar brengsek, kembalikan Putriku." teriak Sasuke. "Namaku Bee," ucap Bee.

"Kau mau apa Bee, kalian ini kelompok yang paling mengganggu" ucap Sasuke.

"kau tahu apa keinginan kami, berikan kami seluruh akses perusahaan Techconnec. Maka aku akan kembalikan Putri Busukmu ini" ucap Bee.

"jangan sembarangan Bicara, dan Di mana Boruto. Teman putriku?" tanya Sasuke.

"tanyakan Saja pada dia sendiri" ucap Bee.

(kamera bergeser ke arah Sarada)

Sasuke dan Naruto beserta Sakura dan Hinata dan juga semua orang di ruangan itu kaget saat melihat Sarada. Sarada duduk di kursi dengan tenang, terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Tatapannya adalah tatapan kosong. Beberapa kali lidahnya melafalkan kata Boruto.

Hati Naruto dan Hinata pun seperti hancur. Melihat itu saja telah membuat mereka yakin bahwa Boruto telah mati. Himawari pun menangis mengikuti tangisan ayah dan ibu yang telah pecah dahulu. Sakura mendekati Hinata lalu memeluknya berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memegang Pundaknya. "aku tahu betapa sedih kau, tapi kau harus bisa mempasrahkannya" ucap Sasuke. "mudah bagimu untuk Bicara, t-tapi, Boruto adalah anak kami dan Korban dari pembunuhan demi mendapatkan Putrimu. Bagaimana kami tidak sedih" ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatapi wajah putri semata wayangnya. Sarada benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi kehilangan yang sangat besar. Hati Sakura terasa seperti teriris melihat anaknya seperti itu. Sasuke hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya sambil membatin "Sarada, ayah akan menyelamatkanmu" ucap Sasuke.

(Kamera Bergeser Lagi Ke Arah Bee)

"Aku akan beri waktu 12 jam bagi kalian untuk mempertimbangkan. Dan jika sampai saat itu kalian belum memutuskan, Kepala putrimu akan meledak. Dan jika kalian menolak, putrimu ini akan kami siksa dan kami pisah-pisahkan anggota tubuhnya lalu kami kembalikan pada kalian" ucap Bee

Sasuke mengepal tangannya sangat kuat dan pada akhirnya ia meninju laptop itu hingga terpental membentur tembok.

"ku anggap itu artinya Setuju, sampai jumpa 12 jam lagi, dan ku harap kau ada laptop baru" ucap Bee lalu laptop mati.

 **::==::==::**

Sasuke benar-benar merasa sangat marah. Ia berteriak dan memukul meja Kaca di depannya hingga kaca itu hancur. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia berjalan ke tembok dan memukul-mukul tembok itu sampai retak. "Mafia Bodoh, Mafia B**ngsek, Dulu mereka membunuh kakekku, lalu mereka membunuh ayahku dan sekarang mereka akan membunuh Putriku. Kurang ajar kalian, Mafia, Bee sialan"

Tangan Sasuke sudah di penuhi darah, namun ia masih tetap saja mengamuk. Sakura berusaha menenangkan Sasuke di bantu oleh Hinata dan beberapa Pengawal terpercayanya.

Melihat Sasuke mengamuk, Naruto dengan pincangnya berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Memegang pundaknya. Sasuke merespon. Ia menatap Naruto. Naruto pun memasang senyuman. Namun, tiba-tiba senyuman Naruto hilang dan ia langsung memukul Wajah Sasuke dengan sangat keras hingga Sasuke tersandar di kursi.

"sialan kau Sasuke, Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Putrimu masih hidup" ucap Naruto dengan Suara keras. Sakura dan Hinata serta beberapa pengawal mundur beberapa langkah memberi ruang.

Naruto datang kembali lalu meramas kerah Sasuke. "Harusnya kau bersyukur. Putraku sudah tewas sekarang. Namun, Putrimu masih hidup. Harusnya kau berpikir cara untuk menyelamatkannya dan bukannya mengamuk seperti orang stress luar biasa seperti ini"

"jika di bandingkan denganmu, Kesedihanku 2 kali lipat. Putraku sudah tewas namun jasadnya tidak di temukan. Kau tahu bagaimana rasannya. Kau tidak dapat melihat Putramu untuk terakhir kali, kau paham Teme bodoh" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia meresapi setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Perlahan dan pasti, Sasuke berdiri. "kau benar Naruto, aku harus bisa menyelamatkannya" ucap Sasuke. Yahiko dan Nagato membantu Sasuke berdiri karena mereka yang terdekat.

"jadi apa kau mau menyerahkan Asset perusahaan pada mereka?" tanya Naruto. "kau tahukan Naruto, jika mereka itu tidak menginginkan perusahaanku. Tapi teknologi milik perusahaanku. Perusahaanku memiliki banyak teknologi tersembunyi yang bahkan bisa di pakai untuk menguasai Kota Konoha" ucap Sasuke.

"ya, aku tahu. Kau pernah menunjukan padaku. Dan jas super itu adalah ideku" ucap Naruto dengan angkuhnya. "idemu, bukan kau yang buat, jadi jangan sombong. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan teknologi perusahaanku. Aku tahu mereka menyimpan suatu rahasia yang sangat besar." ucap Sasuke.

"jika kau lihat lebih jauh, Mafia merupakan anggota gang terkaya. Mereka punya perusahaan-perusahaan besar dan terkenal. Tidak mungkin mereka menginginkan perusahaan kita Cuma untuk mendapatkan uang" tambah Sasuke.

"kalau tidak salah, pada bulan April, Perusahaan Techconnec, dan Satelit kita akan sejajar langsung dengan Bulan entah pada tanggal berapa. Aku yang merupakan Pimpinan di bidang pekerjaan lapangan pernah melihat Fenomena ini. Kekuatan sinyal perusahaan kita berlipat ganda. Cahaya Bulan memberi tambahan tenaga pada satelit kita" ucap Naruto.

"tambahan tenaga itu mempercepat transmisi sinyal dari Satelit menuju Menara pusat kita. Dan cahaya Bulan yang mencapat Menara pusat alias Perusahaan Techconnec juga akan mempercepat transmisi ke menara lain atau pun transmisi ke satelit. Aku paham. Tapi ini di luar nalas manusia" ucap Sasuke.

"alam dapat melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak pernah di bayangkan oleh Manusia, Sasuke. Kau harus menyadarinya" ucap Naruto. "Sasuke, Apa rencanamu untuk menyelamatkan putri kita" ucap Sakura sedikit teriak.

"aku sudah punya rencana, Kita akan menyelamatkan Sarada dengan caraku" ucap Sasuke. "Samui, Konan. Pergi ke Perusahaan dan ambil beberapa jas tambahan dan Senjata. Dan ambil Jas milikku dan senjataku, aku akan ikut" ucap Sasuke.

Konan dan Samui pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sementara, Seorang pengawal perempuan mengantar Keluarga Uzumaki ke salah satu kamar di kediaman Uchiha untuk menenangkan diri atas perintah Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Samui dan Konan dan juga beberapa pengawal telah kembali dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil Box yang bertuliskan Techconnec. Mobil yang biasa di gunakan oleh pekerja bidang pekerjaan lapangan. Ada 2 mobil box yang di datangkan. Mobil Box itu di kawal 5 motor dimana setiap motor di isi oleh 2 orang Pengawal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar sendirian. Saat seorang pengawal melihatnya, Pengawal itu segera mendampinginya dan mengawalnya menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Sasuke telah bersiap. Ia memakai Jas Spesial yang merupakan penelitian luar biasa dari Techconnec. Pakaian yang terbuat dari benang yang di buat dengan sangat khusus. Sebuah penelitian tak terduga yang di lakukan oleh para pekerja bidang Kimiawi Perusahaan Techconnec yang telah menemukan sebuah cairan yang dapat memperkeras Benang yang terbuat dari ulat Sutra.

"kau memakai Pakaian itu lagi, Sasuke" ucap Naruto. "Hn. Ya, aku terpaksa memakainya lagi demi mendapatkan kembali putriku" ucap Sasuke. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil senjata milik Sasuke kemudian di berikan pada Sasuke. "Ini, kau harus berjuang dengan keras" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menerima senjata itu. Ia memegangnya di tangan kiri kemudian tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang pundak Naruto. "akan aku balaskan perbuatan mereka pada putramu" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan Serius.

Naruto meletakan lengan kanannya ke bahu Kiri Sasuke. "aku percaya kau bisa melakukan ini. Tapi menyimpan dendam merupakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Aku tidak merasa dendam pada mereka. Aku hanya marah, dendam hanya akan membuat semua semakin buruk" ucap Naruto.

"aku harap kau tidak membunuh mereka semua. Dosa masa lalu kita sudah terlalu banyak. Jangan membunuh lagi apalagi kita kini sudah tua dan mungkin sedikit lagi akan meninggalkann dunia ini, lebih baik kalian menangkap kelompok mafia dan biarkan masalah ini di selesaikan secara Hukum" ucap Naruto menambah perkataan sebelumnya.

Sasuke melepas tangannya dari pundak Naruto. Naruto juga melepas tangannya. "Kalau terpaksa, aku akan membunuh mereka di tempat. Tidak ada gunannya mengampuni orang-orang seperti mereka" ucap Sasuke. "mereka hanya akan membahayakan nyawa penduduk Kota" tambahnya.

"selamat berjuang Sasuke, kuharap putrimu tidak bernasib sama seperti anakku, Hiks..., jika kau menemukan Jasadnya, kumohon bawa ke sini, hiks..." ucap Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata dan mengelap air mata dengan tangannya.

"baik, aku titip Sakura. Dan ada senjata beramunisi laci bawah Tv, kalau terjadi sesuatu, pakailah senjata itu kalau kau masih ingat caranya" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi keluar dari kediaman Uchiha di ikuti oleh beberapa pengawal terpercaya dan terhebat.

Yahiko mendekati Naruto. "perkenalkan, Nama saya Yahiko. Saya di perintahkan Tuan Sasuke untuk menjadi pengawal anda" ucap Yahiko. "kukira kau di ikutkan" ucap Naruto. "saya sedikit cedera, sehingga, saya tidak di ikutkan dalam misi ini" ucap Yahiko.

Naruto dan Yahiko beserta beberapa pengawal yang bertugas menjaga kedua keluarga itu pun menyaksikan kepergian Pasukan Sasuke yang berjumlah 20 orang dan mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Setelah Pasukan Sasuke dan Sasuke telah berada jauh, Naruto meminta sebuah pistol milik Yahiko.

"kau membawa pistol kan, bisa aku pinjam sebentar" ucap Naruto. Yahiko tidak menjawab, ia langsung memberikan pistol miliknya pada Naruto. "pistol itu belum di kokang tuan Naruto" ucap Yahiko.

"panggil aku Pak Naruto, atau Naruto saja. Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan Tuan. Aku bukan tuan kalian" ucap Naruto sambil membuka Magasin untuk melihat peluru di dalamnya. Setelah melihat, ia kembali memasukan kembali Magasin ke dalam Senjata dan mengkokang pistol itu.

Naruto lalu membidik Pintu Gerbang besi kediaman Sasuke yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter atau setara setengah panjang lapangan Bola. Naruto membidik sebuah besi yang menjadi pintu gerbang di kediaman Naruto.

 **Dor...**

Naruto telah menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut sehingga sebuah peluru keluar dari senjata itu. Dan hebatnya, peluru itu tepat mengenai sebuah besi yang ukurannya tidak terlalu lebar itu. Para pengawal yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu hanya bisa mengeleng tak percaya.

Naruto mengembalikan pistol itu kembali kepada Yahiko. "Aku sudah mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat cantik dan dua orang anak yang kini telah dewasa. Tapi ternyata kemampuanku belum juga hilang. padahal terakhir kali aku mengasah kemampuanku ini adalah 25 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Seorang pengawal terlihat memakai Teropong untuk melihat besi yang tadi di tembak oleh Naruto. Memang peluru itu tidak menembus. Tetapi ada bekas tembakan di besi itu. "dia hebat, tepat mengenai bagian tengah dari atas ke bawah maupun dari kiri ke kanan" ucap Seorang pengawal yang melihat dengan teropong.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][][]==========**

A/N : Berhubung tidak adanya reviews yang masuk dalam chapter sebelumnya, tidak ada yang perlu di bahas.

Jika berkenan, tinggalkanlah sebuah Review untuk Chapter 12 ini.


	13. Chapter 13 : Misi Penyelamatan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 13**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Hari sudah semakin siang, matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala pada saat itu. Sasuke, selaku komandan utama dari pengawal yang di ikutkan dalam misi penyelamatan Sarada ini tengah memperhatikan sekitar.

Bersyukurlah pada Shii yang sebelumnya memasang Pelacak di mobil Ridwan saat mereka melakukan pengawalan. Shii juga merekam apa yang mereka dengar dari alat penyadap suara yang di pasang di mobil Ridwan.

"Alat pelacak ini telah offline. Dayanya sudah habis, kemungkinan besar ini hanylah lokasi terakhir mereka berhenti yang kemudian Daya dari pelacak ini habis" ucap Samui. "tidak ada salahnya kita coba, siapa tahu di sana memang adalah persembunyian mereka, mengingat di daerah itu merupakan daerah yang di penuhi gudang" ucap Nagato.

Sasuke melihat jam miliknya yang ia gengam di tangan. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12. Mereka menerima panggilan dari Bee sekitar jam 8. Dan mereka bersiap untuk pergi jam 9. Waktu sebelum Bee membunuh Sarada adalah 8 jam lagi. Itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sasuke dan Para Pengawalnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Sore harinya, Mereka tiba di tempat yang di maksud. Tepatnya, beberapa meter dari tempat yang di maksud.

"Samui, Konan. Kalian ku perintahkan untuk mencari tahu. Apakah benar lokasinya di sini" ucap Sasuke. "baik, akan kami lakukan. Ayo konan" ucap Samui lalu keluar dari mobil bersama Konan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan Laptopnya kemudian membuka pantauan Satelit. Ia memantau setiap Inchi dari wilayah itu. Nagato juga mengeluarkan laptop yang berfungsi sebagai Penerima sinyal radio dari setiap pengawal yang melakukan panggilan dengan memakai alat di belakang telinga mereka.

"Nagato, hubungkan aku dengan Samui" ucap Sasuke sambil memasang Alat komunikasi di belakang telinganya. "baik" ucap Nagato. Sasuke lalu memperhatikan pergerakan Samui dan Konan. Dan juga sesekali memberi arahan dan petunjuk.

 **::==::==::**

Samui dan Konan mengendap-endap menuju sebuah gudang tempat alat pelacak yang di pasang di mobil Ridwan terakhir kali melakukan pengiriman data alias sekarang sudah mati (alat pelacaknya).

"Konan, ada penjaga di arah jam 12 dan jam 6. Kau bius di arah jam 6, aku akan membius arah jam 12. Setelah selesai, sembunyikan tubuh mereka di tempat tersembunyi" ucap Samui. "baik, ayo kita lakukan" ucap Konan.

Dengan cepat, Samui dan Konan berpencar dan membius penjaga itu dengan pistol bius. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke posisi awal dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gudang yang berjarak 100 meter lagi itu.

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka telah melihat gudang itu. Gudang itu sangatlah besar, dan juga sangatlah lebar. Penjaga berpatroli di mana-mana. Samui memanjat pipa salah satu bangunan untuk mencapai bagian atas bangunan. Konan pun menyusul.

Setibanya di atas gedung untuk memantau, Samui mengeluarkan Teropong. Keadaan sekitar gudang yang tidak terlalu gelap membuat pengintaian ini akan berjalan dengan sulit. "Kita harus berpencar, gudang ini sangatlah besar, tidak mudah menemukan Nona Sarada. Apalagi penjagaannya seketat ini" ucap Konan.

"mereka bersenjata. Kita harus berhati-hati. Kebanyakan memang memakai senjata pistol, tetapi ada juga yang memakai senjata pistol Mitraliur atau yang sering di sebut Submachine Gun" ucap Samui.

"kebanyakan memakai MP5 sebagai senjata Mitraliur mereka, tetapi ada beberapa yang memakai Pistol biasa, Di sana yang di depan Pintu, ia memakai Pistol Beretta 92," ucap Konan. "tidak mengherankan jika mereka memakai senjata berkelas, mereka kelompok yang kaya" ucap Samui.

"Konan, ayo bergerak. Kita berpencar. Cari ruangan tempat mereka menyekap Nona Sarada" ucap Samui. "ayo, kau mencari di bagian kiri gudang, aku di kanan" ucap Konan. "ayo, tapi sebisa mungkin hindari adu tembakan. Bila perlu, pakai Peredam" ucap Samui. Samui dan Konan pun bergerak secara terpisah.

 **::==::==::**

Samui bergerak menuju sisi gudang bagian kiri. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengendap-endap melewati setiap penjaga tanpa di ketahui. Karena Jas super yang ia pakai berwarna hitam, ia bisa dengan mudah melewati penjaga tanpa ketahuan.

Setibanya di sisi kiri gudang, Samui mencari jalan untuk naik ke atas gudang. Ini satu-satunya cara menemukan Sarada walau resikonya adalah dapat dengan mudah ketahuan. Samui menemukan Pipa sama seperti gedung sebelumnya. Ia pun memanjat pipa itu hingga ke lantai 2.

Setibanya di lantai 2, "Sial, penjaganya banyak sekali. Jika begini akan sangat sulit menemukan Sarada" batin Samui. Samui lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Sarada dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia tahu sebuah suara saja dapat mengancam nyawanya dan juga nyawa yang lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Samui berhasil masuk. Sesekali ia memberi laporan pada Sasuke melalui alat komunikasi miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah bagian yang terdapat berbagai Ruangan.

Samui pun memeriksa satu persatu ruangan. Namun setelah beberapa menit mencari ia tidak menemukan sosok Sarada di dalam ruangan sampai pada akhirnya. "Samui, aku menemukan Nona Sarada, kemarilah akan kukirim titik koordinat" suara Konan dari alat komunikasi.

Samui menerima lokasi Konan dan kemudian berlari dengan hati-hati ke gudang bagian kanan tepatnya tempat Konan berada. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di tempat Konan berada.

Sarada di sekap di sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti kamar. Tempat itu tidak berada di lorong utama, melainkan berada di lorong kecil sehingga, walaupun Samui dan Konan berdiri di depan Pintu mereka tidak akan ketahuan.

Samui mengintip perlahan dari jendela kaca di pintu. Ruangan nampak sepi dan cuma terlihat Sarada yang sedang berbaring di kasur dengan tangan dan kaki di ikat dan juga mata yang di tutup dengan kain hitam dan mulut di sumpal oleh kain.

Pakaian yang di gunakan Sarada juga berbeda dari yang sebelumnya mereka lihat. Ia memakai Kaos biasa dan celana pendek khas anak laki-laki. Mereka yakin itu adalah punya Ridwan karena terdapat tulisan "Ridwan" di pakaian tersebut. "Siapa yang mengganti pakaian milik nona Sarada?" tanya Konan. "itu tidak penting, sekarang yang penting adalah menyelamatkan Sarada" ucap Samui.

Samui menekan sebuah tombol di alat komunikasi miliknya "Tuan Sasuke, kami telah menemukan Sarada. Akan kami kirim koordinatnya kepada anda" ucap Samui. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke membalas "oke, kami akan bersiap-siap. Kerja bagus" suara Sasuke dari alat komunikasi tersebut.

Tapi, Saat Samui dan Konan mau memasuki ruangan itu seseorang terlihat sedang mendekati Sarada yang berada di kasur. Dia adalaha seorang pria dengan badan kekar dan tidak memakai pakaian. Dia mendekati Sarada yang sedang mengeliat karena ingin melepaskan diri. Dan beberapa kali terdengar suara Sarada.

"orang itu ingin memperkosa nona Sarada!" ucap Konan histeris. Samui sudah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia dengan cepat menembak slot kunci pintu tersebut beberapa kali sampai Pintu dapat terbuka karena kuncinya rusak.

Orang itu panik. Ia mencoba meraih senjata di pahanya. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau saat ini dia sedang telanjang dan tidak membawa senjata. Dengan cepat Samui masuk dan menembak kepala orang itu beberapa kali hingga tewas. Samui mendekati mayat pria itu dan meludahinya.

"Cih, dasar pemabuk mesum. Syukur kita tepat waktu" ucap Samui. Konan pun segera masuk dan melepas ikatan Sarada. Di saat Konan telah melepas ikatan kaki dan tangan Sarada, serta mengeluarkan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya. Sarada langsung berusaha memukul Konan sambil berteriak. "pergi kau, pergi, dasar pria mesum. Pergi" teriak Sarada.

"Ssttzzz, nona Sarada, ini kami. Konan dan Samui" ucap Konan sambil berusaha memegang tangan Sarada agar berhenti memukul dan tidak lupa menyumpal mulut Sarada dengan tangannya agar tidak berteriak lagi.

Saat Sarada mulai tenang kembali, Konan melapas tangan Sarada. "tenanglah nona Sarada, kau sudah aman sekarang" ucap Samui sambil melepas penutup mata Sarada. Sarada terduduk dan langsung memeluk Samui dan juga Konan bersamaan.

"hiks, mereka membunuh Boruto, Mereka membunuh Boruto, Konan, Samui. Hiks.., mereka kejam" ucap Sarada saat memeluk Konan dan Sarada dengan air mata yang deras turun dari matanya. Samui dan Konan membalas pelukan Sarada agar Sarada merasa lebih tenang.

"kami sudah tahu, mereka memberi tahu kami semua, termasuk tuan Naruto dan juga Nyonya Hinata" ucap Konan. Samui dan Konan melepas Pelukan Sarada dan kemudian Samui mengusap air mata Sarada yang masih mengalir bagaikan air.

"Kau harus tenang nona Sarada. Kau harus merelakannya, kau harus menerimanya. Setidaknya, Boruto tewas dengan melawan" ucap Samui. "meskipun kau sangat menyayanginya, Kau harus rela melepaskannya. Kau harus belajar untuk merelakannya. Walau merelakan seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi itu sangatlah sulit" ucap Konan.

"Sulit, aku sudah sangat menyayangi Boruto, bahkan sudah sangat lama aku menyukainya. Cara kami untuk memperkenalkan diri, cara kami berdua untuk berinteraksi dan menyampakan perasaan. Itu semua sulit untuk di lupakan. Apa kalian mengerti apa yang kurasakan" ucap Sarada.

"aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu" ucap Samui lalu menundukan kepalanya. "aku juga punya kekasih. Tapi itu dulu. Di saat perusahaan Techconnec masih di ambang kehancuran akibat ulah Mafia. Pacarku merupakan ketua pengawal." Tambah Samui.

"saat itu adalah perang dingin. Pengawal Techconnec dan juga para petinggi Techconnec termasuk ayahmu ikut serta dalam perang yang terjadi di hutan barat saat itu. Dalam perang itu, ayah Boruto juga ikut membantu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Daya fokus yang tinggi membuatnya dapat membidik dengan cepat dan tepat. Ayahmu juga tak kalah hebat. Mereka berdua saat itu seperti bersaing untuk membunuh Anggota Mafia terbanyak" lanjut Samui.

"aku berada di dekat kekasihku yang berada di garis depan bersama Tuan Sasuke dan Tuan Naruto. Di saat kami mengira musuh mundur, tiba-tiba semakin banyak musuh yang datang. Dan tak lupa Ketua Mafia pun ikut dalam pertempuran itu. Yang pertama ia tembak dalam pertempuran itu adalah kekasihku, Ketua pengawal perusahaan Techconnec" lanjut samui lagi.

Konan dan Sarada memperhatikan Samui dengan seksama. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Samui menggantikan Kesedihan yang Sarada rasakan. "Samui, kalau kau sudah tidak tahan, tidak perlu kau ceritakan lagi" ucap Konan.

"aku dengan cepat mendatangi Kekasihku yang sudah terbaring di tanah dan tak berdaya. Tuan Sasuke melihat kami lalu kembali menembaki musuh dengan ekspresi marah. Aku merangkul Kekasihku di pahaku lalu memeluknya dengan sedih. Ia memberiku pesan terakhir sebelum ia tewas dalam pelukanku. Aku hampir putus asa dan ingin bunuh diri saat itu. Tapi, pesan terakhir yang di berikan Kekasihku membatalkan niatku. Ia berkata padaku "kau harus tetap berjuang, jangan menyerah. Jangan putus asa, kau masih memiliki kesempatan hidup. jika aku melihatmu sedih, aku akan menangis. Jika aku melihatmu menangis, Serasa diriku akan mati. Dan jika aku melihatmu tewas karena bunuh diri, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah dan berharap tidak pernah di lahirkan ke dunia karena telah membuat seseorang bunuh diri karena kematianku" tambah Samui.

Setelah selesai menceritakan masa lalunya untuk memotivasi Sarada, Samui mengusap air matanya lalu mendekati Sarada dan memegang kedua pundak Sarada sambil menatap Sarada. "apa kata terakhir dari Boruto untukmu, Sarada" tanya Samui.

Sarada terdiam untuk berpikir. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah, kau harus kuat, dan kau tidak boleh putus asa" ucap Sarada dengan nada pelan. "kau harus termotivasi dengan ucapan terakhir dari Boruto jika memang kau sangat menyayangi dia" ucap Konan. "kalian benar, tidak ada gunanya bersedih, aku hanya membuat Boruto menjadi semakin sedih" ucap Sarada lalu berdiri.

Samui tersenyum dan ikut berdiri. Konan turut berdiri dan melapor. "Tuan Sasuke, kami telah mendapatkan Sarada, kami akan membawanya keluar" ucap Konan. Mereka pun meninggalkan Kamar tersebut dan mencari jalan keluar.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di tengah gudang, Samui memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari jalan keluar. Mereka mengendap-endap untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Namun, Tiba-tiba 10 orang musuh bersenjatakan MP5 muncul dan menembaki mereka.

Dengan cepat, Samui menundukan Sarada untuk berlindung di balik peti kemas yang saat ini mereka pakai untuk berlindung dari serangan Musuh. "nona Sarada, tetaplah menunduk" ucap Samui lalu menembaki musuh.

Samui dan konan kembali menunduk lalu menaruh pistolnya di lantai dan mengambil sebuah senjata dari punggungnya. Senjata yang di pegang Samui dan Konan adalah Senjata Pistol Mitraliur 2 atau yang di singkat PM2 (Pindad PM2).

Samui mengkokang Senjata itu lalu menembaki musuh dengan brutal. Walau brutal, tapi serangan mereka masih terkoordinasi dengan adanya musuh yang terkena tembakan. Musuh datang semakin banyak.

Tanpa di duga, seorang musuh muncul dari belakang mereka. Namun, Samui dan Konan tidak menyadarinya. Musuh itu sedang berusaha membidik. Sarada yang melihatnya melalui cermin Cekung yang berada di atas mereka perlahan mengambil Senjata yang di letakan Samui di bawahnya. Lalu dengan cepat, ia tembakan ke arah orang tersebut sebelum ia menarik pelatuknya untuk membunuh antara Samui dan Konan.

Samui dan Konan pastinya kaget. "kau bisa memakai Pistol Sarada?" tanya Samui. "aku hanya asal tembak. Dia tadi mau menembak kita" ucap Sarada. "kalau begitu konan, berikan Sarada amunisi" ucap Samui.

Samui lalu menghubungi Sasuke. "tuan Sasuke, kami memerlukan bantuan. Kami di serang". "bertahanlah, kami sudah dalam perjalanan. Aku sudah mengetahui posisi kalian. Jangan berada di dekat pintu. Kami akan meledakannya" ucap Sasuke.

"Konan, Nona Sarada, ayo pindah dari sini, tuan Sasuke mau menerobos dengan menghancurkan pintu ini" ucap Samui. Kebetulan saat itu mereka berada di belakang pintu.

Samui mencari tempat perlindungan Baru. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Musuh semakin banyak. Mereka menyebar ke berbagai Sisi gudang. Sampai akhirnya, muncul ledakan dari arah pintu membuat pintu itu hancur. Beberapa anggota Mafia yang berada di dekat pintu menjadi korban ledakan itu.

Suara tembakan pun terdengar setelah ledakan itu terjadi. Peluru-peluru terlihat menembus kepulan asap di sekitar pintu. Banyak anggota Mafia yang terkena tembakan. Sasuke langsung berlari menemui putrinya lalu memeluknya. Sementara Pengawal yang lain melindunginya. Puluhan anggota Mafia muncul kembali. Kali ini, Mafia yang keluar bukan memakai MP5 ataupun Pistol, tetapi mereka memakai Senjata lain.

"gawat, mereka memakai senjata MP7, ini akan terasa lebih menyakitkan jika mengenai Jas kita" ucap Nagato.

(Catatan : Jas super milik Pengawal Techconnec tidaklah anti peluru. Jas itu memang tidak dapat di tembus oleh peluru. Tapi jas itu tetaplah kain dan kalian pasti tahu bagaimana sifat dari kain. Sehingga, jika ada peluru yang mengenai Jas itu, memang peluru itu tak menembus tetapi tetap mempunyai daya dorong. Jika peluru mengenai sebuah titik dari jas tersebut, maka daya dorong dari peluru itu tetap akan terasa oleh kulit. Hanya saja kecepatannya berkurang akibat peluru yang bergesekan dengan gas-gas yang di keluarkan oleh benang istimewa ini yang tidak berbau dan berwarna yang terkumpul hingga membentuk semacam atmosfer di sekitar kain.)

(Cara kerjanya sama seperti atmosfer bumi. Peluru yang mendekati kain akan di perlambat ketika menyentuh dan memasuki area sekitar gas-gas yang menyelubungi kain itu. Namun, tetap saja peluru yang lebih cepat dapat menembus dan mendorong kain sehingga mengenai kulit. Tetapi, peluru tak dapat menembus kain tersebut)

Para anggota Mafia yang baru saja muncul tidak langsung menembak. Karena tidak menembak, Para pengawal juga tidak menembak. Para anggota Mafia yang baru saja muncul ini merupakan pasukan Khusus milik Mafia. Mereka memakai senjata istimewa dan juga memakai Rompi anti peluru.

Tak lama kemudian. Bee, ketua Mafia muncul di hadapan Mereka. Ia di kawal oleh 2 orang anaknya. "ternyata kalian memilih untuk menyelamatkan dia dari pada memberikan asset perusahaan Techconnec pada kami. Oke. Pilihan yang bagus" ucap Bee. Sasuke dan semua pengawal pun bersiaga.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 orang Anggota mafia muncul. Mereka memandu seseorang dengan rambut Pirang untuk berjalan. Orang berambut pirang itu adalah Boruto. Ia terlihat sangat lemas. Matanya hanya terbuka setengah (sipit).

Melihat Boruto di depan matannya, mata Sarada membesar. Air mata kebahagiaan terlihat membasahi matanya. Mulutnya melafalkan kata "Boorruttoo". Sasuke terlihat tidak percaya. "Boruto masih hidup" ucap Sasuke.

"sedikit lagi dia akan mati seperti yang kalian kira sebelumnya. Kukira dia hanya orang biasa yang dekat dengan Sarada. Tak ku sangka ternyata dia adalah anak dari sahabatmu juga Mr. Sasuke. Anak dari Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Bee.

"hey, kembalikan dia. Dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalah kita" ucap Sasuke. "tidak ada kaitannya? Apa kau lupa Sasuke. Naruto adalah orang yang membunuh Anakku yang pertama dalam pertempuran. Kau lupa Sasuke" ucap Bee.

Bee lalu mengambil Boruto. Ia memegangnya dari kerah lalu menodongkan pistol tepat di depan Pelipis Boruto. Sarada yang awalnya terus memperhatikan Boruto dengan perasaan Bahagia pun mendadak menjadi panik. Sarada menjadi takut.

"kesempatan terakhir. Berikan aku asset perusahaan Techconnec. Maka nyawa anak ini akan terselamatkan." Ucap Bee. Sasuke terdiam, Ia berpikir, dan juga ia merasa bingung. Ia memperhatikan putrinya yang sepertinya kembali sedih. Sasuke meremas gagang senjata yang ia pegang lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"baiklah, lepaskan Boruto. Aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu" ucap Sasuke. Semua pengawal lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Sarada juga pun ikut menatap Sasuke. Bee dan kedua anaknya tersenyum puas. Bee lalu melepaskan Boruto lalu Ridwan menjatuhkan Boruto ke lantai lalu menginjaknya. "dasar payah. Kau sangat lemah" ucap Ridwan pada Boruto yg kini sedang ia injak punggungnya.

Para pengawal pun ikut menjatuhkan Senjata mereka tanda menyerah. "apapun yang anda lakukan, kami akan terima dan ikuti. Tuan Sasuke" ucap Samui. "aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku tidak mau melihat putriku bersedih selamanya" ucap Sasuke.

"bagus, mari Mr. Sasuke, kita bicarakan di dalam." Ucap Bee. "dan tolong kalian lucuti jas milik Pengawal Techconnec itu lalu giring mereka ke ruang tahanan" tambah Bee. "dan aku juga akan berbaik hati. Sarada bisa bertemu dengan Boruto. tapi kalian tidak boleh kabur" tambah Bee lagi.

Ridwan lalu membangunkan Boruto lalu mengajaknya turun. "kalian beruntung ayahku sedang baik hari ini" ucap Ridwan ketika berada di dekat Sarada. "brengsek sialan kau" ucap Sarada yang saat itu sudah mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. "ikut aku, kalian berdua harus di kurung agar tidak kabur" ucap Ridwan.

Ridwan melempar Boruto ke arah Sarada. Sarada pun menangkap Boruto dengan cepat lalu memeluk Boruto. "hiks, Boruto. kukira aku sudah kehilangan dirimu. Hiks" tangis Sarada pecah karena rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan. Boruto tak mampu berkata. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Sarada dengan kuat. Sarada pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata Boruto pun jatuh karena Bahagia.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kamar dengan fasilitas yang lengkap, Ridwan memasukan Boruto dan Sarada di ruangan itu lalu mengunci pintu. "kalian akan kukeluarkan begitu urusan ayahku dan ayahmu selesai" ucap Ridwan lalu berjalan pergi.

"oh, dan mungkin kau harus beri makan Boruto dan kalau mau kau juga ikut makan. ada makanan di kulkas. Tenang saja itu belum basi" ucap Ridwan.

Sarada membangunkan Boruto yang terjatuh di lantai karena Saat itu, Boruto terlalu lemas. "apa kau terluka Boruto?" tanya Sarada. "t-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku Cuma lemas. Dari kemarin aku belum makan" ucap Boruto. Sarada lalu menundukan Boruto perlahan dan pergi mengambil makanan di kulkas.

Sarada kembali dengan membawa 10 bungkus roti dan 3 buah susu. "makanlah, biar energimu kembali, Boruto" ucap Sarada. "kau juga Sarada, kau terlihat lemas juga" ucap Boruto. "tidak, aku tidak terlalu lapar. Tadi pagi mereka memberiku Sarapan. Sebaiknya kau makan saja semua, Boruto" ucap Sarada.

Sarada mengambil sebungkus roti lalu menyuapkannya pada Boruto. Boruto tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto telah menghabiskan sekitar 7 roti dan 2 buah susu. Sarada masih setia menyuapi Boruto.

Saat Sarada mengambil Roti yang ke 8, Boruto juga ikut mengambil satu. "kau menyuapiku, aku akan menyuapimu. Kau juga terlihat mulai lapar Sarada" ucap Boruto. Boruto memasukan potongan roti ke dalam mulut Sarada begitu pula Sarada. Acara saling suap-menyuap itu pun berakhir di potongan Roti terakhir tepatnya di saat Sarada tersedak.

Boruto panik. Ia langsung dengan segera memberikan Susu yang sedang ia minum pada Sarada. "maaf Sarada, tinggal sedikit" ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap, Sasuke sedang memperhatikan sebuah Tv. Dan sedang di saksikan oleh Bee dan beberapa Anggota Mafia. "keputusan Bagus, Sasuke. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana Rasa sayang putrimu pada Putra Naruto" ucap Bee.

"apa maumu sekarang. Cepatlah aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat" ucap Sasuke. "santai saja, kau hanya perlu menanda tangani perjanjian ini. Setelah itu kau, anakmu, putra Naruto dan juga pengawal-pengawalmu bisa pulang" ucap Bee.

Fauzan menaruh sebuah map berisikan dokumen di hadapan Sasuke. "tinggal tanda tangan, maka Semua Urusan akan beres. Kalian akan bebas sepenuhnya" ucap Bee. Sasuke membaca isi dokumen perjanjian itu dengan seksama.

"apa, memberikan semua akses ke Perusahaan. Dan juga memberi semua teknologi kami pada kalian. Itu sama saja kami memberikan Techconnec pada kalian. Padahal kalian Cuma minta Akses dan Asses di perusahaan Saja, kenapa Kalian juga harus meminta teknologi Kami" ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

"terserah kau saja, mau menerima atau tidak. Hari ini aku sedang baik hati. Tapi kuijinkan kau pulang. Namun para pengawal dan putrimu tak kuizinkan pulang. Oh dan Putra Boruto juga tidak ku beri izin untuk pulang. Selamanya" ucap Bee.

"apa-apaan ini, ini sudah di luar permintaan kalian. Aku tidak akan menanda tangani ini" ucap Sasuke. "terserah. Kau bisa pulang. Tapi Sarada dan Boruto harus tinggal di sini selamanya. Tinggal di kamar yang merupakan penjara. Aku tidak peduli. Setidaknya sampai kau menandatangani perjanjian ini" ucap Bee.

"aku akan berpikir sejenak. Beri aku waktu. Tinggalkan aku di ruangan ini sendiri" ucap Sasuke. "baiklah. Aku akan beri kau waktu. Tapi jika kau menolak, aku akan membunuh para pengawalmu. Dan Aku tidak akan memperdulikan Nasib Sarada dan Boruto. aku tidak peduli bahkan jika mereka nanti kawin dalam ruangan itu" ucap Bee lalu pergi.

Beberapa Saat kemudian, Sasuke duduk sambil memperhatikan Dokumen perjanjian itu. Ia melihat layar televisi yang merupakan rekaman dari CCTV di ruangan Boruto dan Sarada berada.

Sasuke mengambil Bolpen lalu perlahan mendekatkan bolpen itu ke dokumen Perjanjian itu. "demi kebahagiaanmu Sarada, ayah rela melepas Perusahaan keluarga kita pada mereka. Walau entah rencana buruk apa yang akan mereka lakukan" ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][][]==========**

 **A/N :** Sekian dari chapter 13.

Mohon maaf jika pendeskripsian ceritanya kurang jelas. Karena lumayan sulit untuk menulis apa yang kita bayangkan dalam bentuk kata. Apalagi kita bukanlah seorang yang ahli dalam bahasa.

Dan, Mungkin cerita ini sedikit melenceng dari alur utamanya. Dalam cerita ini terdapat berbagai macam aliran. Seperti Comedy (kurang terasa), Hurt/comfort, drama, Sci-Fic, Romantis, dll. Apabila banyak aliran merupakan ke salahan, beri tahu saya.

Jika ada kesalahan, mohon di maklumi.

Tidak ada Review yang dapat di jawab.

Sekian Dan Terima kasih.

Yang berkenan, silakan Review.


	14. Chapter 14 : Terselamatkan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 14**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Boruto, bagaimana kau bisa selamat. Apa mereka mengobatimu?" tanya Sarada. "Tidak, aku tidak tertusuk pedang, saat itu aku sudah sangat lelah dan tidak punya tenaga untuk bertahan. Saat itu aku nyaris pingsan dan saat Fauzan hampir menghunuskan pedangnya kearahku, aku merosot dan akhirnya pingsan."

"jadi begitu, kukira kau di tusuk dan meninggal. Kau membuatku sangat hawatir dan sangat sedih," ucap Sarada dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Boruto pun semakin mendekati Sarada dan menepis air mata sarada dengan jarinya. "Kau tidak boleh sedih lagi. Sudah cukup kau bersedih untuk 1 hari." Ucap Boruto lalu ia berdiri dan melihat sekitar.

Sarada terdiam lalu memperhatikan Boruto "Kau sedang apa Boruto?" tanya Sarada. "Aku sedang mencari jalan untuk keluar. Aku yakin sebuah bencana yang buruk akan terjadi jika Mafia mendapatkan Techconnec," ucap Boruto.

"Jadi apa kau mau mencegah ayahku untuk menandatangai Surat penyerahan Saham?" tanya Sarada lagi. "Aku yakin ayahmu juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertiku. Ia pasti berpikir 2 kali untuk menyetujui Perjanjian itu," ucap Boruto.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang akan para Mafia lakukan jika ayahku menolak, mungkin mereka akan membunuh kita, dan ayahku pasti tidak ingin aku dan kau mati. Ayahku bisa menyetujui perjanjian itu karena ancaman seperti itu," ucap Sarada.

Boruto melihat setiap sudut dari ruangan itu. Dan semangatnya untuk mencari jalan keluar pun mengendur saat ia tak melihat sedikitpun peluang. Di tambah ada 2 buah kamera CCTV yang terpajang indah di sudut ruangan membuat semangat Melarikan Boruto hilang. Boruto pun membanting dirinya di kasur.

"Ini buruk. Tidak ada jalan keluar dan pastinya keamanan sangat di perketat. Ini buruk," ucap Boruto. Sarada mendekati Boruto yang berbaring di kasur yang sebenarnya bisa di bilang keras dan tidak empuk. Sarada pun duduk di samping Boruto yang sedang tidur terlentang.

"Jika ayahku menandatangai perjanjian itu, bencana yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi apa itu? Kuharap ayahku tak salah mengambil keputusan," ucap Sarada. Boruto tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa geli. "K-kau kenapa Boruto, kau kira itu lucu?" ucap Sarada.

"Tidak, itu buruk. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk," ucap Boruto. "Apa itu?" tanya Sarada. "Kau tahukan, aku dan kau sudah bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu selama sebulan lebih. Tapi sampai sekarang kita belum mendapatkan Gaji, dan apabila Techconnec jatuh ke tangan Mafia, berarti aku dan kau tidak akan di gaji selamanya," ucap Boruto sedikit tertawa geli.

"Ahh, di saat seperti ini kau malah berpikir soal gaji yang belum kita terima. Dasar mata duitan." Sarada pun menyuruh Boruto bergeser dan ikut tidur di samping Boruto. "Aku masih berharap ayahku tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah yang akan membuat nasib penduduk Konoha menderita," ucap Sarada lalu menutup matanya. Boruto pun bergeser untuk memberi jarak antara dia dan Sarada kemudian ikut menutup matanya.

 **::==::==::**

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Boruto dan Sarada yang terkunci di sebuah ruangan melalui televisi yang langsung terhubung dengan CCTV di ruangan itu pun merasa sedih, dan sangat bersalah. Walau dalam CCTV itu tidak ada suara percapakan, Sasuke bisa merasakan ke hawatiran Sarada dan Boruto jika ia menandatangani Dokumen itu.

"Ini sangat membingungan. Jika aku menandatangani, Sarada dan Boruto akan bebas. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tapi jika aku menolak, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Putriku dan Boruto," batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak lalu mematikan Televisi tersebut dan kembali berpikir. "Kakak, Sakura, Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, apa yang harus ku lakukan." Sasuke lalu membanting kepalanya di meja dan menutup matanya seraya berusaha memasuki alam mimpi berharap ia mendapatkan petunjuk.

 **::==::==::**

Bee memperhatikan Sasuke dari kamera CCTV yang terpasang di ruang tempat Sasuke berada. Ia menjadi sedikit kesal karena melihat Sasuke tak kunjung menandatangai dokumen itu. Tangannya ia kepal lalu ia tumbukan ke salah satu tembok. Giginya bergetar dan matanya ia buka lebar karena rasa marah yang mulai timbul.

"FAUZAN...RIDWAN...BAWA ANAK SASUKE DAN TEMANNYA KESINI CEPAT." Ridwan dan Fauzan pun dengan segera berlari ke ruangan tempat mereka menyekap Sarada dan Boruto.

Bee pun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Sasuke berada. Ia sudah benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran. Pintu ia tendang untuk membukanya. Pistol pun ia keluarkan dan ia todong ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. "Brengsek kau Sasuke, ku minta kau menandatangani dokumen itu tapi malah tidur. Akan ku tembak kau," teriak Sasuke.

Salah satu tangan kanan Bee pun memegang Pistol Bee. "Sabar tuan, kita memerlukan tanda tangannya. Jika ia sudah menandatanganinya, anda bisa menembaknya" ucap tangan kanan itu. Bee pun menurunkan emosinya perlahan dan menyimpan kembali Pistolnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek lepaskan aku. Jangan pegang-pegang dasar pengecut pecundang."

"Hey, jangan kasar dengan Sarada." "Diam kalian berdua, aku tidak segan-segan melukai kalian berdua."

"Agh, sial kau Ridwan." "jika kau tidak diam, mungkin pelatuk pistol itu yang akan kutarik."

Suara itu terdengar dari luar ruangan dan langsung membangunkan Sasuke. "Sarada..." ucap Sasuke spontan saat bangun. Bee lalu melipat tangannya dan berkata "Bagus, bagus sekali. Ku minta kau menandatangai dokumen itu. Namun kau malah tidur Mr. Sasuke," ucap Bee.

Sasuke pun menatap Bee "Di mana Sarada, apa yang kalian lakukan," ucap Sasuke. Bee pun menunjuk pintu yang tidak lama kemudian Ridwan yang membawa Boruto pun masuk di susul Fauzan yang membawa Sarada.

"Lepaskan Tanganmu brengsek. Jangan pegang-pegang dadaku," teriak Sarada kesal. "Diam kau dasar sampah," ucap Fauzan lalu memegang leher belakang Sarada dan salah satu pundak. "Jika kau tak berusaha melepaskan diri, aku tidak akan memegangmu seperti tadi," ucap Fauzan.

"Ternyata Putrimu memiliki tata bahasa yang kotor, mirip sekali dengan kau yang dulu. Anak dan ayah memang sama saja," ucap Bee lalu mendekati Sarada dan Boruto.

"Kenapa kau membawa mereka kemari, jawab bee," ucap Sasuke marah. "Kau mau tahu? Ini adalah cara agar kau tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menandatangani dokumen itu," ucap Bee lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengkokangnya.

"Sial," batin Sasuke. Bee lalu mengambil Sarada dan menempelkan ujung Pistolnya Di pelipis Sarada. "Masih mau berpikir 2 kali?" tanya Bee. "Jangan, ayah. Jangan tanda tangan dokumen itu," ucap Sarada. "Oke, lepaskan Sarada dan letakan pistolmu, kita bicarakan lagi perjanjian ini," ucap Sasuke pelan berusaha menghentikan Bee.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan. Pilihannya kini tinggal dua. Tanda tangan atau saksikan kematian anakmu," ucap Bee. "Sarada..., hey lepaskan dia," teriak Boruto. Bee pun melirik Boruto kemudian membuang Sarada ke belakang hingga Sarada terjatuh dan kejeduk salah satu bangku.

"Sarada...," teriak Sasuke dan Boruto bersamaan. Fauzan pun medekati Sarada dan membantunya berdiri dengan kasar. Bee mendekati Boruto. Boruto yang menyadari Bee mendekatinya menjadi sedikit ketakutan. Bee mengitari Boruto lalu menyepaknya dari belakang membuat Boruto terjatuh ke depan alias jatuh tiarap.

Bee pun mendekati Boruto lagi lalu menginjak Punggung Boruto dengan Kaki kirinya dan mengarahkan Pistol di belakang kepala Boruto. "Boruto..." teriak Sarada. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," ucap Bee. Sasuke pun melihat Putrinya yang kini sedang terduduk sambil menangis dengan memar di kepalanya.

"Paman Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi, jangan menandatangai Dokumen itu, aku dan Sarada mempunyai Firasat buruk soal keinginan mereka ingin mengambil Alih Techconnec," ucap Boruto. Bee melihat Boruto sejenak lalu berkata "Akan kuhitung Sampai tiga. Dan jika kau belum memutuskan, aku akan menembak Boruto. dan pastinya itu akan berefek juga pada Putrimu," ucap Bee.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan Sarada yang kembali sedih. Ia lalu mengambil Bolpen yang telah lama ia letakan. "Paman, jangan lakukan. Mereka tidak akan membunuh Sarada jika kau tidak menandatangani dokumen itu. Mereka membutuhkan Sarada, tapi mereka tak membutuhkanku. Jangan menandatangani dokumen itu," ucap Boruto.

"Atas dasar apa kau berbicara, kami membutuhkan Sarada? Dan tidak akan membunuhnya, sepertinya kau mulai melantur menjelang kematian," ucap Ridwan. "Anak ini seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja," batin Bee.

Sasuke terdiam dan meletakan kembali bolpen. "Jika kau tak mau menandatangani, akan ku tembak Boruto. Dan selamat merawat Putrimu yang pastinya akan depresi berat," ucap Bee.

"Paman, jangan tanda tangani. Aku rela berkorban agar Techconnec tidak jatuh ke tangan mereka. Mereka tidak akan membunuh Paman dan juga tidak akan membunuh Sarada, karena mereka memerlukan Sarada untuk membuatmu menandatangani perjanjian itu" ucap Boruto.

Bee semakin kuat menginjak Boruto sehingga, Boruto berteriak karena sakit. "Aku akan mulai menghitung. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Putra Naruto," ucap Bee. "Sarada," panggil Boruto. "Kau harus kuat, jangan mudah putus asa. Kali ini mungkin aku akan tewas beneran. Jadi kuatkan dirimu. Jangan terus bersedih. Aku rela mati demi kau karena aku mencintaimu," ucap Boruto yang bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata Sasuke dan tak lupa air mata Boruto juga ikut menetes.

" **Satu..."** Bee mulai memegang pistol dengan kuat dan menyentuh pelatuknya. Sasuke menjadi semakin bingung. Ia mendekati tangannya untuk mengambil Bolpen.

" **Dua..."** Bee mulai menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Boruto pun menutup matanya. Sarada semakin tak dapat mengontrol Air matanya dan memutuskan untuk memalingkan perhatiannya.

" **Tiga..."** Bee telah menekan setengah dari pelatuknya. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang telah memegang Bolpen. Tapi, tiba-tiba Saja Sasuke membuang bolpen itu. Bee menjadi semakin marah kemudian bersiap menembak.

 **Dor...**

 _Suara Pistol pun terdengar begitu nyaring. Darah pun berjatuhan di lantai. Sasuke dan Sarada beserta semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kaget._

Seseorang pun terjatuh dengan darah di pelipis kiri dan kanan. "AYAH..." ucap Fauzan dan Ridwan bersamaan lalu mereka mendekati Seseorang yang terjatuh itu yang tidak lain adalah Bee.

Anak buah Bee kemudian melihat ke arah luar jendela. Peluru-peluru pun terlihat mendekati mereka dan menembus kaca. "Berlindung," ucap salah satu anak buah Bee. Namun mereka terlambat, peluru telah mengenai beberapa orang yang terlambat pindah dari posisi mereka.

Boruto lalu berdiri perlahan dan mendekati Sarada. Sasuke pun menunduk di bawah meja dan menyuruh Boruto dan Sarada mendekatinya.

Fauzan dan Ridwan masih terlihat berada di dekat jasad ayahnya dengan beberapa anak buah Bee yang berusaha melawan balik serangan Musuh yang tidak di kenali dari luar. Tepatnya sebuah gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gudang dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Tuan muda, kita harus kabur. Tinggalkan dulu tuan, nanti kita kembali lagi," ucap salah satu tangan kanan. "Tidak, ayah, ayah, brengsek kalian," ucap Fauzan lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki Boruto dan Sarada yang sedang merunduk untuk mendekati Sasuke. Namun semua tembakannya meleset karena ia tak berkonsentrasi.

Ridwan pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Fauzan yang masih menembaki Boruto. tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menghampiri telapak tangan Fauzan. "Aghhhhh, tanganku..." Fauzan lalu di tarik oleh salah satu tangan kanan Bee untuk ke tempat aman.

 **::==::==::**

5 orang dengan pakaian zirah tempur full body dengan lambang garuda dan bendera merah putih pun terlihat memasuki pintu ruangan tempat Sasuke berada dan mendekati Jasad Bee. "Garuda 1 kepada Komando Misi Konoha, target berhasil kita lumpuhkan, Raikage Bee berhasil di bunuh," ucap Salah satu Personil.

Seorang dari mereka pun mendekati Sasuke dan membuka Kaca helmnya. "Tuan Sasuke, perkenalkan kami adalah Satuan Khusus Rahasia Indonesia anda bisa menyebut kami SAKHURI," ucap salah satu personil pada Sasuke.

"Hey, tutup kaca helmmu, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui identitas kita, mari tuan Sasuke, kami akan mengeluarkan anda," ucap Salah seorang lagi yang merupakan Ketua dari tim itu. "Tunggu, ada pengawalku yang harus aku selamatkan dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tak perlu, tim kami yang lain sedang menuju ruang Bawah tanah untuk menyelamatkan mereka, sekarang kita harus keluar. Mafia akan mendatangkan bantuan," ucap Ketua Garuda 1. Sasuke pun berjalan keluar di ikuti Boruto dan Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di luar gudang itu, Sasuke beserta Sarada dan Boruto di sambut oleh sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Itachi dan Naruto yang sedang memegang sebuah _Pistol Pietro Beretta M92 XX-Treme_ yang memiliki teleskop untuk membidik musuh dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke, senang kau dan anak-anak baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto lalu menghampiri Boruto yang juga menghampirinya. "Entah kau beruntung atau apa, mereka tidak membunuh Boruto," ucap Sasuke.

Boruto lalu memeluk sang ayah. Naruto pun membalas pelukan putranya itu dengan sangat erat. Air mata jelas keluar dari matanya. Sasuke mendekati Itachi bersama Sarada. "Syukurlah, kau dan Sarada baik-baik saja," ucap Itachi.

"Naruto, ternyata kau masih menyimpan Beretta, kukira kau sudah membuangnya," ucap Sasuke. "Membuangnya? Kau gila. Barang sebagus ini harus aku buang hanya karena aku sudah semakin tua," ucap Naruto.

"Beretta adalah barang yang bagus, mengingatkan masa lalu di mana peluru berterbangan dengan liar," ucap Sasuke. "Aroma bubuk mesiu yang terbakar memenuhi setiap inchi hutan konoha, dan darah ada di mana-mana. Aku jadi mengingat dosa yang telah kita lakukan zaman dulu," ucap Naruto.

"Dan kini kau sudah kembali menodai dirimu dengan membunuh Bee, kukira kau sudah bertobat dan ingin menjadi manusia yang lebih baik," ucap Sasuke. "Ini semua karena kau yang tidak becus menyelamatkan Putrimu, aku harus turun tangan dan mengotori tanganku lagi," ucap Naruto.

"Apa tadi paman Naruto yang menembak Bee?" tanya Sarada. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ayah juga jago menembak. Padahal jarak gudang dengan gedung itu cukup jauh," ucap Boruto. Naruto pun tersenyum bangga. "Kami berdua ini adalah penembak jitu milik perusahaan Techconnec. Tapi di bandingkan Sasuke, paman lebih hebat dalam menembak target jauh dan bergerak," ucap Naruto bangga.

"Ingat, Itachi dan aku yang melatihmu, jangan sombong," ucap Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, bantuan Mafia akan segera datang," ucap Itachi. "Tidak, kita pergi setelah para pengawalku tiba," ucap Sasuke.

Seorang Anggota dari Sakhuri pun mendatangi Sasuke dan Itachi dan berkata "Kita harus pergi sekarang jika tidak mau terlibat adu tembak lagi. Dari pantauan Satelit kalian, musuh tinggal 3 km lagi."

"Mereka benar Sasuke, kita harus bergerak. Aku tidak mau tambah dosa lagi," ucap Naruto. 3 Mobil Ranger yang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan bendera Indonesia dan lambang Garuda pun terlihat menghampiri mereka. "Kalian naik mobil kami saja, mobil kalian nanti akan di bawa pasukan kami,"

Mereka pun bergerak memasuki mobil. 2 pasukan Sakhuri terlihat keluar dari setiap mobil dan berlari menuju Gudang.

 **::==::==::**

Rombongan Mobil Ranger yang di naiki Sasuke dan Naruto beserta anak mereka pun telah tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Sakura dan Hinata beserta beberapa pengawal terlihat menanti mereka. Sakura terlihat senang. Tapi Hinata masih terlihat sedih. Mungkin karena ia belum mengetahui kalau Putranya selamat.

Satu persatu orang keluar dari dalam mobil. Pasukan Sakhuri pun berlari mengamankan kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke dan Naruto pun keluar dari mobil mereka. Sarada pun keluar dari mobil dan di ikuti si rambut pirang yang tentunya membuat Hinata yang menyaksikan bingung dan Bahagia.

"Bo-ru-to, kau," air mata kebahagiaan pun membasahi pipi Hinata. Boruto hanya bisa menyaksikan sang ibu dari jauh. Perlahan dan pasti, Hinata berlari ke arah Boruto, Sakura pun berjalan menuju Sarada. Mereka memeluk anak mereka dengan sangat kuat.

Naruto pun mendekati Boruto dan Hinata. Sasuke dan Itachi pun mendekati Sarada dan Sakura.

"Boruto, ibu senang ternyata kau masih hidup, ibu takut kehilanganmu, Himawari bisa menjadi sangat sedih," ucap Hinata. Boruto mengendurkan pelukannya lalu melepas pelukan hangat ibunya. "Apa Himawari tau?" tanya Boruto. "Himawari, kakekmu, dan bibimu belum mengetahuinya. Biarlah ini rahasia kita. Kakek dan adikmu serta bibimu jangan boleh tahu," ucap Naruto.

"Ayahmu benar Boruto, jika saja kemarin Himawari di beritahu, pasti dia sangat sedih," ucap Hinata. Naruto mendekati Boruto lalu menarik tangan Boruto lalu Naruto membawa Boruto dari hadapan Hinata.

"Jangan beri tahu ibumu apa-apa mengenai kejadian hari ini, masa lalu ayah juga adalah rahasia, kau mengerti, Boruto?" tanya Naruto memastikan. "Aku mengerti ayah, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah menceritakan apapun kepada siapapun kecuali ayah dan Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Loh, kok Sarada juga?" Naruto menjadi bingung. "Karena Sarada mengetahui kejadian hari ini, pastinya ayahnya juga akan menceritakannya. Dan pastinya aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi dari ayah," ucap Boruto.

Kapten dari tim garuda 1 menghampiri Itachi. Itachi langsung membalik badannya menghadap ketua tim garuda 1. "Terima kasih atas bantuan anda," ucap Itachi. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi kami bisa melayani kalian, terutama tuan Sasuke," ucap Kapten itu.

Sasuke pun mendekati Itachi yang sedang mengobrol. Naruto pun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu. "Sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat lain saja," ucap Sasuke. Mereka pun berjalan menuju Salah satu mobil dan memuali percakapan di sana.

Sakura mengajak Sarada untuk mendekati Hinata dan Boruto. "Hey Boruto, kau sempat buat aku kaget dan sedih, terutama ibumu. Senang kau selamat Boruto," ucap Sakura. "Hehe, aku beruntung saat itu. Terlambat pingsan satu detik saja mungkin aku sudah mati," ucap Boruto.

"Sepertinya kalian harus membersihkan badan, ayo masuk. Akan bibi suruh ART untuk mengambil handuk dan pakaian lama paman Sasuke untukmu," ucap Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku akan buatkan Boruto dan Sarada makanan spesial," ucap Hinata.

"Di pikir-pikir, aku sudah lama tidak merasakan Gado-gado buatan Bibi," ucap Sarada. "he'e, aku juga sudah lama tak merasakan Gado-gado buatan ibu, Sankin lamanya aku lupa kalau ibu bisa bikin gado-gado," ucap Boruto.

"Jadi kalian mau gado-gado, tapi ngak ada lontong, rasanya kurang pas jika pakai nasi," ucap Hinata. "Dan juga, bumbu serta bahan utamanya ngak ada. Yang ada Cuma kacang dan sayurannya, di rumah kami juga sudah habis," sambung Hinata.

"ya'a, berarti tidak jadi, sayang sekali," ucap Boruto. Sarada hanya bisa diam. "Hinata, aku baru ingat. Ada bumbu yang kau perlukan untuk membuat gado-gado di lemari. Aku beberapa bulan yang lalu membelinya untuk belajar cara membuatnya. Rencananya nanti mau kubuatkan Sarada gado-gado buatanku," ucap Sakura sangat bersemangat.

"Ada? Baguslah, ayo kita masak Sakura, aku akan mengajarimu cara memasaknya. Langsung dengan resep milik nenek Boruto," ucap Hinata ikut bersemangat. "Kita buat banyak, berhubung di sini ramai," ucap Sakura memberi saran. Hinata pun mengangguk dan berhenti.

Mereka berhenti karena telah berada di dapur tanpa mereka sadari. "Ternyata sudah sampai dapur, Oh bibi baru ingat. Kamar mandi dapur sedang rusak. Jadi, Sarada kau mandi di kamar mandi kamar kami, dan kau Boruto bisa mandi di kamar mandi di kamar Sarada," ucap Sakura.

"Loh, aku di kamarku saja bu, Boruto yang mandi di kamar ibu, pakaianku kan ada di sana semua," ucap Sarada menolak. "Sebelum Boruto masuk, kau ambil pakaian yang mau kau pakai dulu, lagi pula papamu itu orangnya sensitif, ia tidak mau orang lain memasuki kamar kami," ucap Sakura yang membuat Sarada mengangguk untuk menurut.

"Boruto, ikut bibi, kita ambil pakaian untukmu, Hinata, kau deluan. Aku akan menyusul setelah selesai," ucap Sakura lalu pergi. Boruto pun mengikuti Sakura ke lantai atas dan Sarada pun menyusul karena memang kamar berada di lantai dua.

 **::==::==::**

Bertempat di dalam kamar Tamu, Boruto sedang duduk di kasur sementara Sakura sedang memilah baju di lemari. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura menujukan sebuah baju berwarna hitam bergambar 2 buah pistol yang saling di silangkan dengan 2 buah lengan yang saling berjabatan ala sahabat di bagian depan. Dan bagian belakangnya bertulis Techconnec.

"Ini pakaian Favorit Sasuke dulu, tapi sekarang sudah sempit jadi kami menyimpannya, sebenarnya pakaian seperti ini ada 2. Tapi Sasuke lebih suka memakai yang ini, dan Satunya lagi ada di lemari pakaian Sarada, Sasuke memberikan padanya 5 tahun yang lalu sebagai hadiah karena telah naik sabuk hitam," ucap Sakura.

"Wah, baju ini bagus sekali, kainnya lembut dan tebal. Dan terlihat bersinar," ucap Boruto. "Tapi, aneh karena baju itu cukup berat. Padahal Cuma kaos," ucap Sakura. Sakura pun kembali memilah pakaian yang berada di sana.

"Ini celana untukmu. Sama ini juga celana lama Sasuke, tapi bukan favoritnya," ucap Sakura lalu memberikan celana itu pada Boruto lalu kembali menghadap lemari dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada di pojok dari lemari itu.

"Dan ini terakhir, seharusnya Paman Sasuke atau ayahmu yang memberikannya padamu, tapi mereka sedang sibuk, tapi tidak masalah, ini untuku," ucap Sakura lalu membalik badannya menghadap Boruto. "Kolor milik Rama, ia pernah tinggal di sini beberapa bulan saat ayahnya pergi keluar negeri. Beberapa kolor miliknya saat ia berkemas," ucap Sakura yang jelas membuat perasaan Boruto lain, alisnya bergoyang dan dahinya mengkerut.. "Kolor bekar, yang benar saja," batin Boruto.

"Tapi kau jangan berpikir ini bekas, ini masih baru bahkan masih ada labelnya, ini di beli seminggu sebelum Rama di jemput ayahnya. Dan ia lupa membawa ini pulang bersamanya, dan lagi pula ini terlihat kebesaran," ucap Sakura. "Kukira bibi juga akan memberiku Pakaian dalam bekas," ucap Boruto.

"Kalau ini bekas, bibi tidak akan mau memegangnya," ucap Sakura lalu melempar kolor—pakaian dalam itu ke wajah Boruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Nanti kunci lagi pintunya, bibi mau membantu ibumu memasak," ucap Sakura.

Tanpa di sadari, Sarada berada di sebelah kanan. Ia baru saja menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Boruto. Ibunya keluar dari kamar tamu tapi tak menyadari keberadaan Sarada di sampingnya. Setelah ibunya sudah jauh, Sarada lalu menampakan Dirinya di hadapan Boruto yang baru saja menurunkan kolo—Celana dalam dari wajahnya.

Sarada tertawa geli, Boruto yang menyadari keberadaan Sarada menjadi kaget. Ia pun melihat tangan yang ia pakai untuk memegang Celana dalam itu, "ehem" Boruto lalu berdehem dan menyembunyikan Celana dalam itu di belakangnya.

"Aku berharap kolor itu merupakan kolor bekas, hahaha," ucap Sarada. "Tidak lucu," ucap Boruto datar lalu berdiri "Kau sudah mengambil pakaianmu?" tanya Boruto. "Sudah, aku baru saja membawanya ke kamar orang tuaku," ucap Sarada. "Ada pasti yang kau lupa, alat make up," ucap Boruto.

"Aku lebih suka wajahku yang Natural," ucap Sarada. "Aku juga lebih suka wajahmu yang Natural, lebih terlihat manis. Kalau berdandan sampai menor, rasanya aku mau muntah," ucap Boruto sambil tertawa dan menirukan suara muntah.

"Dasar, kau ini sukanya menganggu saja," ucap Sarada sambil memukul-mukul lengan Boruto pelan. "Sudahlah, Lupakan. Lebih baik kita mandi. Badanku sudah gatal-gatal," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah selesai Mandi, Boruto berkaca di kamar Sarada. Sedikit memakai Bedak bayi yang berada di meja yang berisi berbagai perlengkapan make up perempuan yang masih terlihat utuh semua, kecuali bedak bayi yang sedang di pegang Boruto yang terasa ringan. "sedikit saja bedak agar wajahku tak terlihat berminyak," ucap Boruto.

Saat ia baru menempel kedua telapak tangannya yang bertabur bedak ke pipinya, Sarada memasuki kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung menyaksikan Boruto. Boruto terdiam, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali kecuali matanya yang ia pakai untuk menatap Sarada melalui cermin.

"Boruto, kau memakai Make up," ucap Sarada. Malu pun di rasakan Boruto tapi, ia harus tetap berpikir jernih. "Aku Cuma pakai bedak bayi punyamu. Tanpa sabun wajah, mukaku terlihat berminyak. Makanya aku pakai bedak," ucap Boruto.

"ooo, kau benar Boruto, tak jarang juga sih laki-laki yang pakai bedak di mukanya. Hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka malu untuk mengungkapkan," ucap Sarada. "Kenapa kau masuk dan tak mengetuk pintu, syukurnya aku tidak telanjang di sini," ucap Boruto.

"Jika kau telanjang di kamarku, aku akan menghajarmu. Apalagi sampai tidur di kasurku," ucap Sarada. "Kalau kau ingat, Teman kuliah kita bilang kita pernah telanjang berdua, kau ingat," ucap Boruto.

"jangan ungkit lagi, Itu semua gara-gara si brengsek Ridwan, beraninya ia menuangkan Bir super kuat ke minuman kita," ucap Sarada. "Syukurnya teman-teman kita menyadarinya dan dengan cepat memisahkan kita. Jika tidak mungkin aku sudah mati sejak lama karena ayahmu membunuhku," ucap Boruto.

"Sudahlah, jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi, aku sudah tak mau membahasnya. Ehhh, ngomong-ngomong apa baju ini ibuku yang berikan?" tanya Sarada. "Oh, iya. Gambarnya bagus, kainnya juga halus dan tebal. Tapi sayangnya berbeda dengan kaos biasanya karena yang ini lebih berat," ucap Boruto.

"Ayahku memberiku baju seperti ini 5 tahun yg lalu. Saat itu masih kebesaran tapi sekarang sudah pas. Tapi itulah, bajunya terasa berat makanya aku tidak memakainya," ucap Sarada. "Kau mau apa datang ke sini sampai-sampai tak mengetuk pintu Sarada?" tanya Boruto. "Kau marah? Ini kan kamarku, mau aku masuk tak mengetuk pintu kek, mendobrak pintu kek, terserah gue," ucap Sarada.

Sarada diam sejenak lalu "Kau benar, ada yang ketinggalan. Bisa lempar bedak yang baru saja kau pakai kepadaku," ucap Sarada. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sarada telah selesai memakai bedak, Boruto pun keluar dari kamar Sarada. "Aku kembalikan kamarmu," ucap Boruto.

Tiba-tiba, Terdengar suara helikopter yang cukup keras dari atap rumah kediaman Uchiha. Boruto dan Sarada pun dengan segera berlari keluar untuk melihat Helikopter itu. "Ada apa ini, apa Mafia menyerang," ucap Sarada.

Setibanya di depan pintu, Mereka melihat sebagian Pasukan Sakhuri sedang berlari dari depan pagar menuju lapangan luas di halaman Uchiha. Mereka lalu bersiaga. Helikopter pun terlihat sedang mengudara di atas Kediaman Uchiha. Para pasukan Sakhuri sedang bersiapa untuk menantikan pendaratan Heli itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Heli itu sudah mendarat dengan damai di tanah. Terlihat seseorang dan 3 orang Pasukan Sakhuri keluar dari heli itu dan berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto serta Itachi. Seseorang yang di kawal itu tak memakai helm tetapi ia masih memakai Baju Zirah seperti pasukan yg lain.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Jendral Hashirama. Komandan pasukan yang menjalankan Misi di Negara ini selama beberapa waktu," ucap Hashirama sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke dan Naruto dan Itachi. "Kini utang Budi kalian sudah lunas, terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Itachi.

Boruto dan Sarada pun berjalan mendekati Hinata dan Sakura yg menyaksikan dari jauh.

"Tuan Sasuke, Lama tak jumpa, syukurnya pasukan kami datang tepat waktu," ucap Hashirama. "Katanya pasukan elite, tapi menembak target yg jaraknya jauh saja ngak bisa, Syukur aku bisa melakukannya tepat waktu," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf, pasukan kami belum terbiasa menembak target yang jauh hanya dengan Senapan biasa, biasanya kami memakai Sniper untuk menembak target jauh," ucap Hashirama. "Tapi anda hebat Pak Naruto, hanya berbekal pistol dengan teropong, anda bisa menembak kepala Raikage Bee," ucap Ketua tim 2 (tim yang menembak dari luar jendela).

"Persiapkan pasukan, kalian harus kembali ke sana malam ini untuk mengevakuasi Jasad musuh. Amankan juga persenjataan mereka serta gudangnya. Besok pagi saya akan mengirim truk-truk untuk mengangkati barang-barang Mafia," ucap Hashirama lalu berbalik.

"Apa anda mau pergi," ucap Sasuke. "Ya, ada satuan yang harus ku pimpin, Sampai jumpa Tuan Sasuke," ucap Hashirama. Baru akan melangkah, tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa kali bunyi tembakan dari arah luas kediaman Uchiha.

Rombongan mobil hitam bertuliskan Techconnec sedang mengejar rombongan Mobil Ranger Coklat bertuliskan Mafia. Suara senjata pun menutupi suara Gas mobil. Rombongan Mobil Mafia pun menerobos pagar kediaman Uchiha lalu menembak secara Brutal.

Sebuah Mobil pun terlihat mendekati Boruto dan Sarada. Kemudian seseorang memunculkan kepala dari jendela. Ia adalah Fauzan dengan tangan yang di perban memegang sebuah Shoutgun.

Boruto dan Sarada pun menjadi panik, dan dengan cepat Boruto membelakangi Sarada. Fauzan mengkokang Shoutgunnya lalu menembak Boruto "Rasakan ini B*a*ab,". Karena terkena peluru Shoutgun, badan Boruto pun terdorong ke belakang hingga membentur tembok rumah.

"Boorrruuutttoo..." teriak Sarada spontan. Mobil Fauzan pun kembali. Sarada pun berlari ke arah Boruto yang sudah terbaring di tanah. "Rasakan ini, dasar perempuan B*a*ab menyebalkan. Kau akan segera menyusulnya," teriak Fauzan dari dalam mobil sambil mengkokang senjatanya. Pelatuk pun siap di tarik saat Sarada sedang merangkul Boruto.

"Saradaaaaaa..." teriak Hinata dan Sakura.

Peluru meluncur dan mengenai Fauzan tepat di pelipis. Peluru itu pun berlanjut dan mengenai Supir yang ternyata adalah Ridwan. Mobil yang di kendarai pun kehilangan kendali dan menabrak sebuah pilar di kediaman Uchiha.

Dari jauh, Naruto sedang mengarahkan Pistol ke arah Fauzan. Pistol itu masih terlihat mengeluarkan asap. "huh, huh, Borutoooo," dengan cepat Naruto pun berlari menghampiri Boruto yang sudah terbaring di tanah. Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura pun mendekati Boruto yang sudah terkapar di tanah. Air mata terlihat menetes dari mata Sarada dan Hinata serta Naruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **==========[][][][]==========**

 **A/N :** Salam jumpa lagi.

Saya kembali dengan membawa Chapter terbaru dari Cerita Kehidupan Baru Boruto.

Saya rasa ini sudah mendekati Kehidupan Baru memang ya,

Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena updatenya tak di hari ketiga lebaran. Maaf karena ada banyak kendala.

Chapter ke 15 rencananya akan di publish 2 hari lagi. Kalo ngak ada hambatan akan saya update 2 hari lagi. Kalo ada hambatan ya 3 sampai 6 hari.

Oke sekian dari saya.

 **Terima Kasih Telah Mau Membaca.**

 **Ada yang Mau kasih komen? Ngak ada ngak apa-apa. Saya menghargai Sider.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Ternyata

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 14**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Peluru meluncur dan mengenai Fauzan tepat di pelipis. Peluru itu pun berlanjut dan mengenai Supir yang ternyata adalah Ridwan. Mobil yang di kendarai pun kehilangan kendali dan menabrak sebuah pilar di kediaman Uchiha.

Sebelumnya, dari jauh, Naruto sedang mengarahkan Pistol ke arah Fauzan. Pistol itu masih terlihat mengeluarkan asap. "huh, huh, Borutoooo," dengan cepat Naruto pun berlari menghampiri Boruto yang sudah terbaring di tanah. Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura pun mendekati Boruto yang sudah terkapar di tanah. Air mata terlihat menetes dari mata Sarada dan Hinata serta Naruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju Boruto yang sudah terkapar di tanah akibat Peluru Shoutgun mengenai tepat di atas perut dan bawa dadanya. Tangis Sarada dan Hinata pecah. Naruto lalu merangkul tubuh Boruto sambil mengeluarkan Air mata, "Boruto, Boruto," panggil Naruto.

Sarada pun memeluk Sakura sambil menangis. Sasuke pun tiba dan mendekati Naruto. Namun, tak jauh dari belakang mereka, 5 anggota mafia dengan senjata Submachine gun sedang membidik mereka.

Naruto lalu melihat perut Boruto, tempat yang terkena hempasan peluru Shoutgun. Naruto lalu mengambil Pistol dari tanah yang sebelumnya ia letakan di sana. Dengan cepat Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik dan menembak 5 Mafia itu bersamaan. Tak butuh 3 detik untuk membuat Anggota mafia itu tergeletak di tanah.

Para pengawal pun berhasil memukul mundur anggota Mafia yang lain. Dan mereka semua pun mendekati Keluarga Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Baju di penuhi darah beserta tangan yang berdarah akibat terkena serpihan peluru Shoutgun. Sasuke mendekati Boruto lalu membersihkan darah yang menutupi perut Boruto. Setelah di bersihkan sedikit dari darah, Sasuke kaget saat melihat gambar 2 tangan saling berjabat dan 2 buah pistol di bawahnya. Nafas lega pun keluar dari hidung Sasuke.

"Boruto, syukurlah," ucap Sasuke. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sarada pun menjadi kaget dan bingung karena perkataan Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Naruto. Pakaian yang sedang di pakai Boruto saat ini," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto memperhatikan pakaian yang di pakai Boruto dengan seksama. "Pakaian ini," ucap Naruto lalu ia bernafas lega. "Sasuke, bantu aku membawa anakku ke rumah Sakit," ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi," itulah ucapan hampir sebagian orang yang berada di sekitar halaman Keluarga Uchiha yang menyaksikan Boruto. "Nanti kami jelaskan, Sebaiknya Kita membawa Boruto kerumah sakit dulu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu tuan Sasuke, aku telah memanggil tim medis untuk datang ke sini karena ada beberapa anggota kami yang terluka, kita tunggu saja sampai mereka tiba," ucap Hashirama. "Kalau begitu, Naruto, ayo bawa Boruto ke ruang tamu," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di ruang tamu, Sakura menyingkirkan barang di meja lalu Sarada mengambil bantal kursi dan di letakan di meja untuk alas berbaring Boruto yang sedang pingsan. Hashirama masih turut mengikuti karena merasa ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Sakura, ambil air hangat dan kain, Naruto, lepas pakaian Boruto, Sarada, tunggu di luar," ucap Sasuke. "Tapi ayah, aku mau berada di sisi Boruto," ucap Sarada menolak. "Boruto akan selamat, kau sebaiknya menunggu di luar, Sakura temani Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto lalu melepas Baju Boruto yang membuat semua orang kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang mereka liat. Di perut Boruto sama sekali tidak ada luka, Cuma darah dari tangan Boruto.

3 anggota Sakhuri medis pun memasuki rumah Keluarga Uchiha. Sakura pun mengajak Sarada keluar. Walau Sarada sempat menolak tetapi saat Naruto memegang celana Boruto, Sarada pun keluar dengan Sendirinya. "Semua yang tidak berkepentingan keluar," ucap Hashirama.

Naruto membuka setengah celana Boruto untuk memeriksa "Tidak ada luka, tidak ada serpihan peluru yang mengenai bawah perutnya, darah ini berasal dari lengannya," ucap Naruto. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu kami akan mengobati tangannya," ucap Medis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tim medis telah memperban tangan dan lengan kiri Boruto yang terkena serpihan peluru. Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto yang kini telah duduk dengan perasaan lega di samping Istrinya—Hinata.

"Naruto, ikut aku, kita bicara sebentar," ucap Sasuke. Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

Berada di ruang keluarga, Kedua ayah itu sedang bertatapan dengan eskpresi sangat Serius. "Aku memikirkan Tawaran dari pihak Sakhuri, bagaimana kalau kau menyetujui tawaran ini. Aku tidak tega melihat Boruto harus terus tersiksa seperti ini karena dekat dengan Sarada, kami ini di incar Mafia," ucap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, aku harus melepas Boruto untuk di pekerjakan di Indonesia, di markas Rahasia Sakhuri selama 2 tahun, kau gila. Itu bisa membuat mereka berdua terpisah dan pastinya saling merindukan, kau tahu dampak Negatif rasa rindu," ucap Boruto.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau putramu yang terus celaka karena berada di dekat Sarada, ia sudah kita kira mati 2 kali, dan semua itu karena Mafia yang ingin menangkap Sarada," ucap Sasuke. Naruto terlihat bingung, ia pun berkata "Lebih baik, lebih baik Boruto saja yang tentukan, lalu Sarada," ucap Naruto.

"Tau tahu jawaban mereka berdua, mereka pasti berkata tidak," ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku juga akan berkata tidak, aku tidak mau Boruto, anakku bekerja di luar negeri jauh dari keluarga," ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya, Boruto memaksakan dirinya untuk menjadi tembok pelindung Sarada dan aku. entah karena apa, ia sangat berambisi untuk melindungi Techconnec," ucap Sasuke. "Kalau begitu baguskan? Boruto punya jiwa patriot dan rela berkorban demi kepentingan bersama," ucap Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu, Sakhuri telah memberi tahu aku dan Itachi rencana Mafia di balik ingin menguasai Techconnec," lanjut Naruto. Sasuke pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memfokuskan perhatian pada Naruto yang berada di hadapannya. "Rencana? Kau tahu rencana mereka?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Sinyal istimewa yang kita dapatkan di bulan tertentu itu adalah yang ingin mereka dapatkan, entah untuk apa, mereka sangat menginginkan kekuatan sinyal selama semalam penuh itu, aku yakin banyak yang menyadari bahwa di suatu malam, Kualitas sinyal Techconnec meningkat dan kekuatan Jaringan pun sangat bagus, bahkan menelepon keluar negeri sangat cepat dan stabil," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai kekuatan sinyal malam itu, apa sinyal pada malam itu yang mereka incar, tapi buat apa," ucap Sasuke. "Hipotesis para Sakhuri untuk sementara mereka berpendapat bahwa, rencana Mafia adalah menyatukan Seluruh Satelit yang beredar di orbit bumi dengan seluruh Tower mereka yang berada di beberapa titik di bumi," ucap Naruto.

"Apa rencana mereka ingin menyatukan seluruh Satelit?" tanya Sasuke. "Entahlah, mereka tidak ingin berhipotesis lebih jauh lagi," ucap Naruto. "Ayo kita kembali, aku ingin melihat keadaan putraku," ucap Naruto lagi.

 **::==::==::**

"Bagaimana keadaan putraku?" tanya Naruto. "Boruto kehilangan cukup banyak darah, tapi kami sudah memberikannya tambahan darah, ada sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan yaitu, kami menemukan sisa-sisa arus listrik di tubuh Boruto. Listrik itulah yang membuat Boruto pingsan," ucap Sang medis.

"Ini adalah senjata yang di pakai Fauzan untuk menembak Boruto, ini adalah shoutgun yang di lengkapi dengan listrik untuk melumpuhkan lawan. Dan sepertinya Fauzan menyetel keduanya sehingga selain mengeluarkan peluru perusak, Shoutgun ini juga mengeluarkan peluru listrik untuk melumpuhkan Boruto," ucap Hashirama sambil menunjukan senjata Shoutgun.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah putraku selamat," ucap Naruto. "Ada satu hal yang membuat aku bingung, padahal perut Boruto lah yang terkena tembakan, tapi kenapa perutnya sama sekali tidak ada luka?" tanya Hashirama.

"Ini adalah rahasia, jadi perintahkan semua pasukanmu keluar," ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah, semua unit yang tidak berkepentingan keluar dan tutup pintu, kecuali medis," ucap Hashirama. Semua unit Sakhuri yang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha pun keluar kecuali Medis yang masih sibuk menangani Boruto.

"Tuan Sasuke, kami sudah selesai dengan Boruto, anda bisa memindahnya ke kamar, dia baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat hingga efek listriknya habis," ucap sang medis lalu keluar.

"Sasuke, bantu aku membawa Boruto ke kamar tamu," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke pun membantu. Sakura dan Hinata turut mengikuti dari belakang dan tak lupa Hashirama pun turut mengikuti. Dan Sarada saat melihat medis keluar, ia pun masuk dan segera mencari keberadaan Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di lantai 2, Sarada sedang bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar tamu. Tibalah ia di kamar dengan 5 orang dewasa sedang berdiri dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring lemah tanpa memakai Baju (baju, bukan pakaian). "Apa Boruto baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Yap, hanya perlu beristirahat sambil menunggu efek bius listriknya hilang," ucap Naruto. "Syukurlah, walau terluka, aku senang kau selamat Boruto," ucap Sarada pelan lalu meneteskan setetes air mata. "Apa luka Boruto parah?" tanya Sarada lagi sambil mendekati Boruto.

"Tidak, hanya lengannya saja yang terluka. Boruto sangat beruntung," ucap Sakura. "Apa? Perasaan tadi Fauzan menembak tepat mengenai bagian perut Boruto." Sarada pun kembali melihati Boruto, "Kenapa tubuhnya tidak ada luka," ucap Sarada lalu mendekati Boruto. "Benar-benar tidak ada bekas luka, hanya sedikit memar saja," ucap Sarada.

"Ada beberapa situasi yang tak kau pahami, ayah akan menjelaskannya satu persatu," ucap Sasuke. Sarada lalu memperhatikan Boruto lagi, kali ini ia menatap wajah Boruto yang ternyata ada bercak darah. Sarada pun mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Boruto lalu membersihkan darah itu dari wajah Boruto dengan tangannya.

"Boruto, gara-gara aku kau harus selalu menderita, kau selalu berusaha melindungiku, bahkan hari ini kau sudah lebih dari 3 kali berkorban," batin Sarada. Sebuah telapak tangan pun memegang tangan Sarada yang sedang mengelus pipi Boruto dengan sangat cepat. Jelas hal itu membuat Sarada kaget dan bahkan nyaris menghajar Secara refleks.

"Sarada." Suara panggilan pun terdengar saat mata biru menatap Onxy hitam. Namun tiba-tiba, Boruto langsung berpindah ke sisi kasur. Ia pun muntah sambil batuk-batuk. Muntahannya terlihat berwarna merah yang merupakan darah. Liur dan ludah pun turut menghiasi muntahan itu.

"Boruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sarada dan Hinata bersamaan. "agh, huhh, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, perut dan dadaku sedikit sakit," ucap Boruto. "Apa tadi yang keluar dari mulutku bersama muntahanku itu darah?" tanya Boruto dengan nada sedikit ketakutan.

"Ya, tapi jangan kuatir. Itu pasti efek dari tumbukan peluru Shoutgun yang mengenai perutmu," ucap Sasuke. Mata Boruto lalu membesar. Tangannya pun ia gerakan dan menyentuh perutnya berkali-kali di setiap inchi dari perutnya dengan sedikit perasaan panik.

"Tidak ada luka? Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Boruto dengan bodohnya. "Dasar bodoh, jelas-jelas kau sedang berbicara dengan kami, kenapa kau mengira dirimu telah tewas. Lihatlah lengan kirimu, bekas luka akibat tembakan Fauzan," ucap Sarada kesal bercampur bahagia.

"Perasaan yang terkena peluru adalah perut dan dadaku, kenapa tanganku yang darah?" ucapan penuh tanya dari Boruto itu pun membuat Hashirama turut membuka suara. "Jangankan kau, kami saja tidak mengetahuinya, yang tahu hanyalah Ayahmu dan tuan Sasuke."

"Kaos yang kau pakai bukanlah kaos biasa, bahan kaos itu sama seperti Jas bulletproof Techconnec, itulah yang membuat kaos itu lebih tebal dan berat serta lebih mengkilap," ucap Sasuke.

"Pantas saja," ucap Boruto. "Berarti kaos yang ayah kasih 5 tahun itu juga sama?" tanya Sarada, "Ya, ayah berikan untuk kau pakai sebagai dalaman, tapi ternyata sampai sekarang belum kau kenakan walau seharusnya sudah pas sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu sekarang, ternyata yang di pakai Boruto itu kaos Bulletproof," ucap Hashirama. "Syukur aku memberikan kaos itu pada Boruto, aku sama sekali tidak mendugannya kaos itu salah satu pakaian Techconnec," ucap Sakura,

"Kaos itu adalah hasil percobaan pertama Lab Techconnec, Radiasi yang keluar dari bahan kimia kain itu tak sekuat yang sekarang. Jadinya, benturannya masih terasa cukup menyakitkan, tapi tetap masih kebal peluru," ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganku hari ini, dalam selang waktu beberapa jam saja, aku hampir mati 2 kali, di tambah kemarin jadi 3 kali," ucap Boruto. "Keberuntungan masih melekat padamu Boruto, kau terselamatkan 3 kali," ucap Sarada.

"Kita biarkan Boruto Beristirahat, ayo kita keluar, ayo Sarada," ucap Sakura. "Tidak, aku mau di sini saja menemani Boruto," ucap Sarada. Sasuke pun menyentuh pundak Sarada dan berkata "kau perlu istirahat juga Sarada, seharian ini kita mengalami hari yang gila, kau harus istirahat."

"Ayahmu benar Sarada, mukamu terlihat pucat dan lemas, sebaiknya kau istirahat," ucap Boruto. "Jujur, kau membuatku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman jika kau di sini," tambah Boruto. "Jadi kau mengusirku, Boruto?" tanya Sarada.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu pergi ke kamarmu untuk beristirahat, baiklah, aku mengusirmu dari kamar ini," ucap Boruto. "Baik, aku akan pergi, mudah-mudahan kau bermimpi Buruk," ucap Sarada lalu pergi ke luar kamar dengan angkuh.

"Kalian berdua istirahat dulu, Ibu dan bibi Hinata mau melanjutkan membuat Gado-gado," ucap Sakura. "Nanti kami beri tahu kalian jika sudah selesai," ucap Hinata. "Apa kalian bisa membuat banyak, karena di luar sana ada lebih dari 20 orang di tambah para pengawal Sasuke yang baru pulang," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, tentu, lagi pula bahan-bahan sudah di beli assiten dapur kita, dan juga bukan Hinata saja yang membuatnya," ucap Sakura. "Ayo kita buat sekarang sebelum malam," ucap Hinata.

 **::==::==::**

Di kamarnya, Sarada sedang membongkar lemari pakaiannya. Gaun-gaun dan kaos-kaos serta rok-rok dan celana panjang pun berserakan di lantai kamar. "Di mana aku letakan kaos itu ya," ucap Sarada. Ia pun melanjutkan membongkar lemari ke dua.

Setelah beberapa detik membongkar-bongkar isi lemari kedua, "Dapat, akhirnya," teriak Sarada girang. Ia pun melepas pakaiannya dan memakai Kaos berwarna hitam dengan gambar 2 senjata dan 2 tangan saling berjabatan itu.

Sarada melihati cerminan dirinya di kaca saat sedang mengenakan kaos itu. "Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kaos ini, kaos ini lumayan berat dan kainnya sedikit mengkilap," ucap Sarada lalu melepas kembali kaos itu. "kaos itu terlalu tebal sehingga membuat gerah, dan lagi aku terlihat seperti Tomboy," ucap Sarada lalu memakai baju sebelumnya dan membereskan kamarnya.

Di ruang tamu, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hashirama sedang berbicara bertiga. Itachi pun memasuki rumah dan langsung mengarah ke mereka bertiga. "Itachi, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku mengurus mayat-mayat para mafia di halaman, oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Boruto?"

"Sudah membaik," ucap Naruto. "Baguslah," ucap Itachi. "Eh? Di mana jendral Tobirama sekarang," ucap Naruto. "Tobirama, dia meminta pensiun setelah ia mengalami patah tulang akibat kecelakaan mobil," ucap Hashirama.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia adalah jendral yang hebat di Satuan kalian," ucap Sasuke. "yap, aku sangat menyayangkannya, padahal dia adalah Wakil terbaik yang bisa dengan mudah ku perintah," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Lampu-lampu di dalam dan halaman luar pun telah menyala. Helikopter pun mulai lepas landas. Namun, Hashirama masih berada di kediaman Uchiha. Pasukan Sakhuri yang bertugas menjaga kediaman Uchiha pun bersembunyi. Mobil-mobil di simpan di garasi dan sebagian di bawa ke gedung Techconnec.

Hal ini bertujuan untuk mengelabui para Mafia jika mereka kembali menyerang. Perlu di ketahui bahwa Bee hanyalah ketua ke-2 dari kepemimpinan Mafia. Boss besar mereka berada di luar negeri, tempat markas besar Mafia berada.

Boss mereka ini menyebut dirinya _Silent Reader,_ #Ralat. Boss mereka menyebut dirinya sebagai Silhouette yang artinya adalah Bayangan hitam. Ia selalu melakukan aksinya secara tersembunyi. Dan bahkan sampai sekarang wujud asli dari Si Silhouette ini belum di ketahui.

Pada masa kelam, di ketahui bahwa Ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku tewas akibat kecelakaan tepatnya tabrakan dengan sebuah truk. Namun, bukanlah kecelakaan yang membuat Fugaku tewas, melainkan serangan mendadak Mafia yang di pimpin langsung oleh si Silhoutte. Serangan itu terjadi di tempat gelap dan jauh dari jangkauan Saksi mata.

Penyerangan itu terjadi sangat bersih. Fugaku tewas di dalam mobil dengan sebuah kaca yang masih tertancap di urat nadinya yang sebenarnya sengaja di tancapkan dan bukannya karena kecelakaan. Kepala yang darah bukanlah karena membentur bagian mobil melainkan gagang Pistol. Sampai saat ini, Polisi setempat masih mengira kematian Fugaku Uchiha di karenakan tabrakan yang melibatkan mobilnya dan sebuah truk.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah setelah Fugaku dan 3 pengawalnya tewas, mereka di masukan kembali ke dalam mobil kemudian mobil itu di tabrak oleh truk yang melaju dengan cepat. Truk itu di kendalikan oleh anggota Mafia yang juga ikut tewas dan di kira sebagai Supir truk.

 **::==::==::**

Malam hari pukul 8, makan malam berupa gado-gado yang dibuat oleh Sakura dan Hinata telah siap. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, dan Hashirama tengah berjalan menuju halaman belakang tempat acara makan malam akan di langsungkan.

Beberapa pengawal pun turut datang ke halaman belakang untuk makan. dan sisanya berjaga. Pasukan Sakhuri juga setengahnya menuju halaman belakang untuk makan. sisanya masih berjaga.

Setelah semua telah di siapkan di meja, Hinata pergi menuju kamar tamu untuk membangunkan Boruto. Sakura juga menyusul untuk membangunkan Sarada. Naruto dan Hashirama telah memegang piring mendahului Sasuke dan Itachi.

"gado-gado, makanan ini berada jauh dari negara asalnya," ucap Hashirama. "Ini resep istriku, mertuaku adalah orang indonesia," ucap Naruto. Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat ragu sambil memandangi makan malam di hadapannya. "Ini enak kah tidak ya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan kau ragukan masakan istriku, Sasuke, katanya ini resep turun temurun loh," ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak meragukan istrimu, yang aku ragukan di sini Istriku, terakhir kali ia membuatkan makanan ini, rasanya aneh dan asam," ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin Sakura tidak menambahkan satu lagi bumbu penting, kau tidak lihat tadi Hinata pulang, dia mengambil bumbu penting itu yang akan membuat Gado-gado buatannya istimewa," ucap Naruto.

Si saat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berbicara, Hashirama telah menimba makanan terlebih dahulu mendahului Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Bawahannya yang juga berada di meja makan super panjang dan lebar itu pun hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Sang Komandan Markas Cabang.

Naruto lalu menyusul Hashirama. Itachi juga turut mengikuti Naruto. Dan terakhir Sasuke pun turut menimba makanan. Setelah mereka berempat telah memiliki piring yang sudah terisi makanan, Bawahan pun ikut mengambil makanan.

"Kalian makan cepat, lalu gantikan posisi pasukan yang lain agar mereka bisa makan," ucap Hashirama. Pasukan Hashirama pun dengan cepat menyendok gado-gado di piring mereka dan hendak memasukan makanan itu ke mulutnya, namun, Itachi pun menghentikannya. "Eehhh! Apa kalian tidak berdoa dulu sebelum makan," ucap Itachi.

"Maklumi, kebayakan dari mereka sering Khilaf jika soal makanan, dan apalagi saat berdiri di hadapan wakil komandan 1 yang merupakan perempuan terpanas di angkatan kami, mereka khilafnya keterlaluan, sampai-sampai di suruh istirahat di tempat mereka malam hormat," ucap Hashirama.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan, Itachi, kau bisa pimpin doa?" tanya Sasuke. Hashirama pun langsung berdiri "Sebagai komandan pasukan Sakhuri cabang Konoha, saya harus mengajarkan moral yang baik pada bawahan saya, izinkan saya memimpin doa," ucap Hashirama.

"Baik, lakukanlah!" titah Sasuke. "Mari kita menadahkan tangan kita seraya berdoa, berdoa Di mulai,"

 **::==::==::**

Di kamar tamu, Hinata sedang berjalan mendekati Kasur tempat Boruto tidur. Hinata lalu berjalan menuju sisi kiri tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah ransel. Di keluarkanlah sebuah kaos dan celana serta jaket. Hinata lalu mendekati Boruto dan berusaha membangunkannya.

Tepukan lembut Hinata di pipi Boruto pun membangunkan Pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Ada apa bu?" tanya Boruto saat ia membuka mata. "Ayo makan, makan malam sudah ibu buatkan," ucap Hinata. Boruto pun berdiri perlahan di bantu Hinata. Hinata lalu memberikan pakaian yang tadi ia ambil kepada Boruto.

"Kau bisa pakai Pakaian sendiri Boruto?" tanya Hinata. Boruto lalu melihat lengan kirinya dan berusaha mengerakannya. "Tanganku terlalu kaku untuk di gerakan akibat perban-perban ini," ucap Boruto. Hinata lalu mengambil Kaos dan berkata "Sudah lama ibu tidak memakaikan baju untukmu," ucap Hinata lalu memakaikan kaos itu pada Boruto.

Setelah memakaikan kaos itu, Hinata mengambil celana panjang yang tadi ia ambil dari ransel. "Tidak usah ibu, aku pakai celana ini saja," ucap Boruto sedikit panik. "Tapi celanamu ada noda darah, ibu harus cuci celana milik Paman Sasuke," ucap Hinata. "Bibi Sakura bilang celana ini sudah tidak di pakai lagi," ucap Boruto.

"Jadi apa kau mau pakai celana itu terus sampai lukamu sembuh," ucap Hinata. Boruto lalu memasang muka cemberut. "Tidak juga sih, bagaimana kalau ibu panggil ayah saja," ucap Boruto memberi saran. "Ayahmu sedang makan, ibu tidak enak mengangu mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang serius," ucap Hinata lalu memandangi celana yang sedang ia pegang.

"Ibu jadi ingat, dulu sewaktu kau kecil celanamu sering melorot karena kau terlalu pecicilan, kau selalu meminta ibu yang menaikan celanamu, kau tidak suka kalau ayahmu yang menaikan celanamu," ucap Hinata.

Ucapan Hinata membuat Boruto tertunduk malu. "I-Itu kan saat aku kecil, sekarang berbeda dengan dahulu," ucap Boruto lalu berusaha mengerakan lengan dan sikunya. "Kaku sekali, aku sulit mengerakan tanganku, apabisa aku pakai celana sendiri," ucap Boruto. Hinata lalu menatap Boruto "Anggap saja kau masih anak TK, sebaiknya kau cepat ganti celana karena mungkin Sarada sedang menunggumu di luar," ucap Hinata.

Boruto pun pasrah akan keadaan. Ia membiarkan sang ibu melepas dan memakaikannya celana. Boruto benar-benar teringat masa lalu. Saat itu dia sering di mandikan oleh ibunya, di pakaikan baju, bahkan tidur sering bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Hal di atas masih sering ia lakukan sampai ia berusia 12 tahun. Kejarangan sosok sang ayah yang berada di rumahlah yang membuat Boruto kurang mengenal sang ayah. Jadi wajar saja kalau Saat kecil Boruto tidak suka kalau ayahnya yang memandikannya atau sekedar menaikan celananya yang melorot.

Bekerja sebagai Buruh bangunan sebuah perusahaan kontruksi jelas membuat Naruto jarang pulang. Bahkan dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan saja ia hanya bisa berada di rumah selama seminggu.

Pekerjaan sebagai buruh bangunan memang berat. Naruto terkadang di beri upah setiap minggunya dengan bayaran tak lebih dari 300 ribu. Dan bila sebuah proyek yang di kerjakan telah selesai, biasanya bayaran para buruh bangunan cukup besar bisa mencapai lebih dari angka 4 juta perburuh. Tapi, sebuah proyek itu selesainya berbulan-bulan bahkan sampai ada yang tahun.

 **::==::==::**

Hinata pun dengan senang hati mengganti celana si buah hati yang kini telah menjadi pemuda yang akan segera menikah 3 atau lebih tahun lagi. Boruto hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan sambil bernostagia dengan pengalaman sewaktu kecilnya.

Namun tanpa di sadari, Seseorang tengah membuka pintu kamar tamu. Orang itu pun kaget dan hanya terdiam saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rona pipi pun terlihat di pipi orang tersebut. Dan jika saja kalau orang ini memiliki sifat seperti Hinata, mungkin ia bisa langsung pingsan.

Namun orang ini bukan seperti hinata. Ia tidak pingsan, Cuma terdiam tak percaya saja dengan hal yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Walau sebenarnya ia pernah melihat lebih dekat dan lebih jelas dari yang ini, hanya saat itu ia tak menyadarinya.

Sarada pun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. ia pun segera mundur perlahan tak ingin menyadarkan Boruto dan Hinata akan keberadaannya di kamar. Namun, "Sarada, kenapa kau mundur sambil mengendap-endap, cepat panggil Boruto untuk makan, ia harus minum obat." Suara yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu jelas membuat Sarada panik seketika.

Boruto dan Hinata pun melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Nampaklah Sarada yang hendak menutup pintu kamar tamu. Dengan cepat, Boruto langsung memakai celana gantinya di bantu Hinata.

Sarada langsung bersikap tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "Sarada, sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" tanya Hinata. Namun, tetap saja perasaannya masih tidak jelas membuatnya sulit berpikir "B-Baru saja, aku baru mau membuka pintu," ucap Sarada.

Sakura pun memasuki kamar "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura. "Aku mengganti celana Boruto, tapi sepertinya tak sengaja Sarada melihat," ucap Hinata. "Ahh! Ngak-Ngak! Aku baru membuka pintu," ucap Sarada panik.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, kalau Sarada melihat sedikit apa masalah? Sekarang kita makan malam, habis itu Boruto harus minum obat," ucap Sakura. "Oh ibu, apa boleh Boruto makan kacang?" tanya Sarada. "Tentu, asal jangan banyak-banyak," ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kamar. "Boruto, pakai jaket dulu, di luar dingin," ucap Hinata. "Ngak, aku malas pakai jaket," ucap Boruto. "Ya sudahlah." Hinata lalu menaruh jaket itu di kasur dan menyusul.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya bisa update lagi. Namun saya rasa chapter ini kurang seru. Tapi, dalam chapter ini genrenya kembali lagi ke romance. Dan mungkin akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya.

Genre action akan mulai berkurang di chapter selanjutnya. Dan kemungkinan ceritanya tidak lebih seru dari chapter sebelumnya.

Saya ada beberapa pertanyaan. Jika bersedia mohon di jawab.

 **Kira-kira Genre kedua untuk cerita ini yang cocok apa ya? (Important)**

 **Word 3k itu kepanjangan atau terlalu pendek? (Important)**

 **Adakah chapter yang melenceng dari Chapter sebelumnya? (Opsional)**

 **Pendeskipsian jelas atau tidak menurut para reader? (Opsional)**

 **Cerita ini sedikit mengarah ke Rate M atau tidak? (Important)**

 _Menurut saya sih, cerita ini masih aman di rate T. Karena masih layak di baca oleh Remaja usia 16 tahun walau mengandung unsur kekerasan. Tapi, menurut saya masih layak karena beberapa film seperti cerita ini bisa di tonton remaja berusia 16 tahun._ _ **itu menurut saya. Bagaimanakah pendapat anda?**_

itu saja, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih.

Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang telah Fav & Follow serta lebih lagi ucapan terima kasih yang bersedia Mereview chapter sebelumnya.


	16. Chapter 16 : Rencana

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 16**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di halaman belakang, beberapa orang tengah menikmati makan malam yang tidak biasa dengan lahap. Sang komandan Sakhuri pun juga terlihat lahap dan sangat menikmati makanan buatan Istri Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hinata dan Sakura pun muncul dan mengarahkan Boruto dan Sarada ke meja makan. "Bu, aku mau makan di dalam saja," ucap Sarada. "Baiklah, ibu akan ambilkan, kau dan Boruto tunggu sebentar," ucap Sakura.

"Boruto, bagaimana tanganmu, masih sakit?" tanya Naruto yang langsung membuat Boruto meringis dan memegang tangannya. "Karena ayah bertanya, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit," ucap Boruto. "Loh, kok begitu, aneh," ucap Naruto. "Paling biusnya habis," ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau masih sakit, aku akan bilang medis untuk menyuntikan bius lagi di lenganmu," ucap Hashirama. "Tidak perlu, kalau di bius lagi nanti Boruto tidak akan terbiasa dengan lukanya," ucap Naruto. "Kau benar Naruto, memang kalau kita terluka, kita harus membiasakan diri menahan sakit dari luka tersebut, karena perlahan, kita akan terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu," Sasuke pun melengkapi perkataan Naruto.

"Jika boleh jujur, gado-gado buatan Nyonya Uzumaki dan Nyonya Uchiha membuat saya teringat kampung halaman," ucap Hashirama. Dengan cepat, Hinata pun tersipu malu atas pujian sang komandan. "Rasanya sangat mirip dengan gado-gado di daerah asal saya, hanya saja sekarang penjual makanan ini sudah sangat jarang," Lanjut Hashirama.

"Ini juga karena saya memakai Resep dari ibu saya, nenek Boruto," ucap Hinata. "Oh ya, pantas saja, pasti resep itu juga berasal dari nenek dari nenek anda," ucap Hashirama. "Ya begitulah, kata ibu saya itu resep turun temurun keluarga saya," ucap Hinata.

Di saat Hashirama sedang berbicara dengan Hinata, beberapa anggota Sakhuri berdiri dengan tegak dan berkata "Izin melapor komandan, kami telah selesai, izin meninggalkan tempat. kami akan menggantikan posisi anggota yang lain," ucap Mereka bersamaan dengan suara keras yang membuat Boruto, Sarada, Naruto dan Sakura kaget.

Sakura pun memberikan sepiring Gado-gado kepada Sarada. Hinata lalu memberikan sepiring Gado-gado yang sudah ia pegang sedari tadi kepada Boruto. Boruto dan Sarada pun berjalan masuk menuju rumah untuk melangsungkan acara makan malam mereka.

Hinata pun berjalan menyusul Boruto namun di hentikan oleh Sakura yang berkata "Kau mau kemana, Hinata?" tanya Sakura. "Anu, aku mau menyuap Boruto, tangannya kan masih sakit, mungkin ia akan sedikit kesulitan," ucap Hinata. "Kalau begitu tunggu aku, aku mau menemani kalian," ucap Sakura lalu menyusul Hinata dengan membawa sebuah piring yang telah berisi gado-gado.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, dan Hashirama selesai makan, mereka berbicara. Hashirama lah yang membuka percakapan dengan berkata "Bagaimana dengan penawaranku untuk memperkerjakan Boruto di markas kami," ucap Hashirama.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun terdiam. "Kenapa diam, atau bagaimana kalau Sarada juga kami kontrak di markas kami," tambah Hashirama. Naruto dan Sasuke pun bertatapan lalu bersama menatap Itachi dengan tujuan meminta pendapat. "Kenapa menatapku, mereka anak kalian, kalian berdua yang memutuskan," ucap Itachi.

"Jika Sarada berada di markas kami, ia akan aman, Para Mafia tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya," ucap Hashirama. "Begini, kami telah merencanakan untuk menyetujui kalian mengontrak Boruto di markas kalian, tapi tidak untuk Sarada," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto benar, kami berencana untuk memisahkan mereka berdua agar Techconnec tidak jatuh ketangan mereka dan nyawa mereka terutama Boruto tidak harus terus terancam," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana ini, Saya jadi bingung dengan perkataan anda, kalian mau memisahkan mereka berdua, bukannya kalian tahu kalau mereka berdua punya perasaan yang kuat" ucap Hashirama heran. "Begini, aku telah memikirkan perkataan yang hari ini Boruto lontarkan dari mulutnya sewaktu kami berada di gudang," ucap Sasuke.

"Mafia mengincar Techconnec, untuk mendapatkan Techconnec mereka harus mempunyai tanda tanganku agar secara resmi Techconnec menjadi milik mereka. Dan aku sendiri tidak mau menyerahkan perusahaan milik keluarga kami dengan mudahnya kepada Mafia yang menyimpan sebuah rahasia di balik ingin menguasai Techconnec," ucap Sasuke lagi setelah mengambil jeda beberapa detik.

Sasuke pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali berkata "Kunci untuk mendapatkan Techconnec adalah aku sebagai pemilik Techconnec, mereka tidak bisa dengan mudah memaksaku untuk menandatangani perjanjian itu, tetapi, jika mereka mengancam dengan menggunakan Nyawa Sarada, aku juga akan kesulitan. Dan terlebih lagi jika mereka mengancam Boruto, Sarada akan kesulitan yang nantinya akan membuatku lebih kesulitan."

"Jadi singkatnya adalah, Jika mereka mengancam membunuh Boruto, itu pasti akan membuat Sarada sedih, Satu-Satunya kunci agar Sasuke menandatangani perjanjian itu adalah Boruto. Mereka tidak akan membunuh Sarada karena jika mereka membunuh Sarada ataupun Sakura, Jelasnya Sasuke sendiri akan marah dan tidak akan pernah menandatangani perjanjian itu. Dan jika mereka membunuh Sasuke, mereka juga tidak akan mendapat apa-apa karena jika Sasuke, aku, Sakura, dan Sarada tewas maka perusahaan akan di pegang oleh Pemerintah," ucap Itachi.

"Benar juga, Boruto berarti adalah kunci yang menentukan nasib perusahaan Techconnec, padahal dia bukan dari keluarga Uchiha, tetapi bisa-bisanya ia menjadi kunci segalanya," ucap Hashirama.

"Karena itu, Naruto lebih baik di pekerjakan di markas kalian agar aman selama kami di sini berusaha mengungkap siapa pemimpin sebenarnya kelompok Mafia," ucap Sasuke. "Dan juga, demi keamanan Boruto sendiri agar tidak terus menerus menjadi Tawanan untuk membuat aku menandatangani perjanjian itu," Sambung Naruto.

"Oke, berarti kalian menyetujui kontrak Boruto untuk bekerja di Markas Sakhuri?" tanya Hashirama untuk memastikan. "Ya, tapi kami tidak akan menyebutkan rencana asli kami memperkerjakan Boruto di sana," ucap Sasuke. "Biar aku yang akan bicara padanya, kalian mendekatlah, ini rencananya," ucap Naruto lalu Sasuke, Itachi, dan Hashirama mendekat untuk mendengar rencana yang di rencanakan Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

1 bulan kemudian, Perusahaan Techconnec sudah berjalan seperti biasa. Para pegawai mulai datang pagi hari dan pulang saat malam sekitar pukul 7. Para pengawal perusahahaan itu pun beberapa di liburkan dan beberapa lagi secara bergantian menjaga Perusahaan Techconnec 24 jam penuh.

Sasuke selaku Pemimpin dari Perusahaan itu telah bekerja seperti biasa. Itachi telah lama berada di perusahaan Techconnec di suna karena di perintah Sasuke untuk mengatur perusahaan Techconnec cabang kota Suna.

Naruto pun mulai bekerja seperti biasa. Tugasnya lebih ringan di banding sebelumnya. Kini ia hanya perlu mengawasi para pekerja yang melakukan perawatan di beberapa menara Techconnec.

Sarada pun sudah lebih handal melakukan tugasnya sebagai programer di perusahaan Techconnec milik keluarganya itu. Boruto walau dengan tangan yang masih di perban, ia sudah cukup mahir merakit alat-alat untuk mengoprasikan teknologi Komunikasi dan juga mengujinya.

Malam harinya, Boruto meninggalkan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Mengemban tugas sebagai Wakil 2 bidang Teknologi Komunikasi perusahaan memang cukup berat. Sebagai senior, Wakil 1 telah meninggalkan Kantor lebih awal. Sementara Boruto sebagai Junior harus dan wajib pulang belakangan dan memeriksa keadaan kantor dan memastikan semuanya beres sebelum menguncinya dan meninggalkan Perusahaan.

Namun, Boruto tak sekalipun mengeluh, ia hanya mengerutu saja. "Aku ini wakil 2 bidang Teknologi Komunikasi, kenapa aku mendapat tugas layaknya keamanan," batin Boruto sambil mengunci pintu. Lampu di lantai 2 memang sudah di matikan beberapa karena memang saat itu sudah jam 8.

Di lantai 2, hanya ada 2 kantor bidang. Yaitu bidang Teknologi Komunikasi dan juga Marketing. Kedua bidang itu di pisahkan oleh 2 ruangan yang berbeda. Boruto pun mulai berjalan menuju Lift yang berada di antara ruang kantor bidang tempatnya bekerja dan kantor Marketing.

Tangan kanannya mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya. Ia pun melakukan panggilan di telepon gengam miliknya itu. "Hallo Sarada, apa kau sudah pulang?" tanya Boruto. "Ya, aku bahkan sudah mau tidur," jawab Sarada.

"Hey, ini masih jam berapa? Dan kau sudah mau tidur, dasar pemalas, haha," ucap Boruto di tambah ketawa garing. "Bukan pemalas, tapi mataku sudah ngak kuat lagi, seharian aku terus menerus menatap layar Komputer," ucap Sarada.

"Jari-jariku bahkan sudah hampir tidak bisa aku gerakan lagi, banyak komponen yang harus kurakit, enak sekali tugas ketua dan wakil 1, mereka hanya mengawasi dan pergi begitu saja," keluh Boruto.

"Kau harus bersabar, kau masih enak karena di pekerjakan ayahku menjadi wakil 2, aku di sini hanya sebagai anggota, Sakit tahu," ucap Sarada. "Itu nasibmu, makanya punya senior itu yang sudah mau pensiun agar bisa mengganti posisi mereka," ucap Boruto mengejek.

"Dasar, sekarang kau yang sombong, seandainya kalau bisa, ponselku ini bakal gue lempar ke mukamu," ucap Sarada kesal. "Haha, sudahlah, aku mau masuk lift dulu," ucap Boruto. "Loh, emangnya di lift perusahaan kita sinyalnya ngak ada?" tanya Sarada bingung.

"Ada kok, hanya cuman takut saja," ucap Boruto. "Takut apa?" tanya Sarada. "Takut kalau penghuni liftnya dengar suara kamu, bisa-bisa penghuni Liftnya bisa kesurupan setan yg lain," ucap Boruto sedikit tertawa.

"Kau menyebalkan Boruto, mudah-mudahan liftnya rusak atau kau yang kesurupan," ucap Sarada. "Yayaya, ini sudah malam, katanya matamu sudah lelah, lebih baik kau tidur, ingat janji kita ya, besok di taman pukul 10, reuni teman SMA," ucap Boruto. "Ngak bakalan lupa, Ada Chochou yang bakal ingatin," ucap Sarada lalu menutup telepon dari Boruto.

"Halo, halo, Sarada, kok di tutup. Padahal aku kan belum selesai ngomong," keluh Boruto lalu menyimpan Ponselnya di sakunya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Tempat yg paling di rindukan setiap orang sepulang kerja atau sekolah, Rumah.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di lobi, Boruto menghampiri meja Informasi. "Boruto, apa kau mau pulang?" tanya Darui. "Ya, sudah malam aku mau makan dan tidur," ucap Boruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju luar gedung Techconnec.

Boruto pun berjalan menuju parkiran bawah tanah. Parkiran VIP tempat motor pemberian Sasuke beberapa minggu silam berada. "Dari pada naik Mobil, lebih baik naik motor, bisa lebih cepat sampai di rumah." Boruto pun menaiki motornya dan pulang menuju rumah.

Setibanya di depan gerbang rumahnya, Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua yang sedang parkir di halaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Ia pun memarkirkan motornya di garasi dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah melalui pintu masuk di garasi.

Boruto dengan cepat langsung berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mengintip tamu yang berada di ruang tamu. Saat sedang berusaha mencari celah untuk mengintip di balik pintu pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tamu, Himawari tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Boruto.

"KAKAK!" Panggil Himawari untuk mengagetkan Boruto. Dengan cepat Boruto langsung berbalik sambil menunjukan ekspresi Kaget. "Hima, kenapa kau mengagetkan kakak?" tanya Boruto. "Habisnya kakak mengintip seperti pencuri, pakai masuknya tanpa salam atau apalah yang bisa memberi tanda kepada orang yang di dalam," ucap Himawari.

"Kakak hanya penasaran, mobil siapa yang di depan?" tanya Boruto. "Oh, itu mobil milik teman sekantor Ayah, kalau tidak salah wakil ayah," ucap Himawari. "Huh, aku kira Paman Sasuke yang datang," ucap Boruto.

"Kalau paman Sasuke tadi sore, Tapi, tadi sore paman Sasuke datang dengan orang kalau tidak salah dari kedutaan Indonesia," ucap Himawari. "Kedutaan Indonesia? Untuk apa?" tanya Boruto.

"Entahlah, tanya ayah saja sendiri, aku lebih baik mengerjakan tugas kuliahku dari pada mencari tahu maksud kedatangan kedutaan Indonesia itu kerumah," ucap Himawari lalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto.

Di kediaman Uzumaki, pusat rumah berada di dapur yang memiliki ukuran yang cukup luas. Di dapur, ruangannya di bagi menjadi 3 yaitu dapur untuk memasak, ruang makan, dan ruang santai keluarga. Di dapur tepatnya ruang keluarga ada tangga menuju lantai atas tempat kamar berada.

Di dapur juga terdapat pintu menuju kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan juga gudang. DI kediaman Uzumaki, ruang tamu ada dua, pertama yang berukuran kecil yang biasanya di gunakan untuk menyambut tamu yang penting. Di ruang tamu berukuran kecil inilah terdapat pintu menuju halaman depan rumah alias pintu masuk utama.

Yang kedua adalah Ruang tamu berukuran lebih besar. Biasanya di gunakan untuk menyambut tamu yang sudah sangat akrab atau dalam jumlah yang banyak. Serta juga di gunakan apabila tamu yang berkunjung itu lama. Dan lagi, kedua ruang tamu itu terhubung ke dapur. Dan juga, Antara ruang tamu kecil dan besar terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan keduanya.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit setelah tamu pergi, Boruto langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang kini berada di teras rumah. "Ayah, Ibu, ada yang mau aku tanyakan," ucap Boruto. "Boruto," ucap Naruto kaget. "Kapan kau pulang, Boruto," ucap Hinata.

"Sudah dari tadi, karena ada tamu jadinya aku tidak memberi tahu ibu," ucap Boruto. "Jadi kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto. "Soal tamu tadi sore, Himawari bilang paman Sasuke datang ke rumah dengan seseorang dari kedutaan Indonesia," ucap Boruto.

"Shh, masuklah ke ruang tamu 2, ada hal yang ayah ingin beritahu mengenai itu," ucap Naruto. Mau tidak mau Boruto pun menurut karena ia juga penasaran.

Setibanya di ruang tamu 2 (besar), Hinata pun menutup pintu dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Jadi begini, Pemerintah Indonesia tepatnya Markas Besar Sakhuri ingin meminjam jasa Techconnec selama 2 tahun. Rencananya, mereka ingin mengontrakmu untuk bekerja di sana selama 2 tahun,"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau bekerja di sana, aku tidak mau jauh dari ayah dan Ibu, terutama Sarada," ucap Boruto. "Kami tahu, tapi ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi dan aku yakin Sasuke telah memberitahukannya pada Sarada," ucap Naruto.

"Apa Sarada juga ikut?" tanya Boruto. "Tidak, Sarada di incar oleh Mafia, ia tidak boleh berada jauh dari Sasuke sekarang," ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak mau ke luar negeri sendiri," bantah Boruto.

"Ada masalah genting dan bahaya, Techconnec telah lama berhutang budi pada Pemerintah Indonesia, khususnya pada anggkatan Sakhuri. Markas besar Sakhuri meminta Techconnec untuk memperkerjakan beberapa karyawannya untuk bekerja di Markas mereka sebagai Unit Bidang informasi dan teknologi Komunikasi," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu serahkan saja pada karyawan yang lain," ucap Boruto. "Sayangnya, Mereka merekomendasikan dirimu untuk bekerja di Markas mereka, bidang Komunikasi dan Informasi," ucap Naruto.

"Apa, mereka merekomendasikan aku, apa yang istimewa dariku?" tanya Boruto. "Entahlah, tapi, mengontrakan beberapa Karyawan Techconnec mungkin adalah jalan terbaik ketimbang memberikan setengah dari saham perusahaan Techconnec pada Mereka," ucap Naruto.

"Umph, bagaimana ya? Tidak mudah untuk berpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku, dan Himawari selama 2 tahun," ucap Boruto. "Bukannya kau pernah pisah dengan kami selama 4 tahun, apa kau lupa Boruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu berbeda, saat itukan ada Sarada, jadi aku punya teman. Tapi kali ini, aku sendiri," ucap Boruto. "Tidak sendiri, ada 3 orang lagi yang di rekomendasikan Sakhuri, kalau tidak salah salah satunya dari Instansi ayah, dan 2 lagi entah dari mana," ucap Naruto.

"uhm, akan aku pikirkan, tapi jika ini memang seperti cerita ayah, aku akan laksanakan tugas ini," ucap Boruto. "Kalau begitu, ayah akan memberitahukan pada paman Sasuke, dan Sasuke akan menghubungi kedutaan Indonesia itu untuk membawa kontrak kerja padamu," ucap Naruto.

"Tapi tidak secepat itu, aku perlu pendapat Sarada, besok aku ada Reuni bersama teman SMA, aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Sarada," ucap Boruto. "Baiklah, kalau kau setuju, mungkin kau akan berangkat hari Sabtu depan," ucap Naruto.

Boruto lalu berdiri "Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin di beritahu, aku mau tidur," ucap Boruto. "Kau sudah makan Boruto?" tanya Hinata. "Sudah," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Setelah di rasa Boruto sudah ke kamarnya, Hinata menatap Naruto. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Naruto?" tanya Hinata. "Aku yakin, jika ini adalah salah satu cara agar Perusahaan Sasuke tidak jatuh ke tangan Mafia dan juga keselamatan Putra kita terjamin aku yakin," ucap Naruto.

"Kau mau memisahkan Boruto dan Sarada, apa kau tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa perasaan mereka nantinya," ucap Hinata. "Kau menukarkan kebahagian putra kita untuk perusahaan yang bahkan bukan milik kita," tambah Hinata.

"Dengar Hinata, aku sudah pernah bilang, Mafia menyimpan sebuah rencana Jahat yang besar di balik keinginan untuk menguasai Techconnec. Rencana mereka itu bisa membahayakan seluruh umat manusia," ucap Naruto.

"Dengan matinya Bee dan kedua anaknya, tidak cukup untuk menghentikan Mafia untuk merebut Techconnec pusat, Pasukan Sakhuri dan Techconnec berupaya dengan sangat keras agar Techconnec tidak jatuh ke tangan Mafia," tambah Naruto.

"Terserah kau Naruto, tapi kau yang bertanggung Jawab dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," ucap Hinata sedikit marah. Hinata bahkan langsung berdiri dan pergi dari ruang tamu meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah bersandar bingung.

"Satu-satunya cara agar Hinata mendukungku adalah menceritakan kebenaran dan masa lalu, tapi aku tidak mungkin menceritakan masa laluku yang kelam padanya," ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Tapi, aku harus memberitahukan Hinata kebenaran agar ia mendukung kami, baiklah aku akan menceritakannya," batin Naruto. Ia pun berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk menuju kamarnya dengan tujuan menceritakan kebenaran pada Hinata yang mungkin sedang menangis diam di kasur karena keputusan yang di buat Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Pagi hari yang bisa di bilang tidak cerah, Boruto terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara gaduh dari ponselnya yang berdering. Ia pun dengan muka mengantuk pun berusaha mencari ponsel yang ia letakan di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Boruto. "Apa kau tidak membaca nama, ini aku, Sarada. Pasti kau baru bangun tidur," ucap Sarada dengan nada keras. "Oh Sarada, ada apa ya pagi-pagi begini menelepon," ucap Boruto dengan nada lambat karena masih mengantuk.

"Memang ini masih pagi," ucap Sarada dengan nada pelan dan lembut, "Tapi bukan pagi-pagi sekali, ini pagi Jam 8. Apa kau lupa dengan rencana kita hari ini," ucap Sarada dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin keras. Karena bentakan dari Sarada itu, Boruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar seraya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Sudah jam 8, gawat. Maaf sepertinya alarm ponselku tidak berbunyi, kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Boruto sedikit panik. "Di depan rumahmu, bisa kau datang dan buka pintu dulu, aku tidak mau menunggu di depan pagar," ucap Sarada.

"Oke, sabar. Aku cuci muka dulu lalu aku ke sana," ucap Boruto lalu mematikan Ponselnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Saat sedang berlari melewati kamar Himawari, tiba-tiba himawari keluar kamar secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Boruto menabrak Himawari.

 **Bruk...**

"Aww, kakak. Kenapa lari-lari," ucap Himawari yang telah tersungkur ke lantai. Boruto tidak jatuh sehingga ia pun berbalik dan membantu Himawari berdiri "Kau tidak apa-apa, maaf kakak Buru-buru," ucap Boruto.

"Kakak kenapa sih, pagi-pagi begini lari di dalam rumah, kebelet?" tanya Himawari. "Tidak, oh bisakah kamu membukakan pintu Pagar, ada Sarada di luar, bilang padanya kakak sekalian mandi," ucap Boruto lalu berlari menuju kamarnya lagi untuk mengambil handuk.

"baiklah," ucap Himawari lalu melaksanakan perintah kakaknya itu.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah selesai mandi, Boruto langsung bergerak menuju ruang tamu tempat Sarada sedang menunggunya. Setibanya di sana, Sarada hanya memberinya tatapan tajam "Boruto, kau ini bagaimana, teman-teman kita sudah menunggu. Ayo kita ke taman sekarang," ucap Sarada.

Boruto memeriksa saku celananya. "Tunggu, ponsel dan dompetku ketinggalan," ucap Boruto lalu berlari untuk mengambil Ponsel dan Dompetnya di kamar. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu di luar," ucap Sarada.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan, Boruto pun telah tiba di depan mobil Sarada. "Kau yang mengemudi Boruto, sebagai hukumannya," ucap Sarada. "Baiklah, tidak masalah," ucap Boruto lalu masuk kedalam Mobil.

"Cepatlah, teman-teman kita sudah menunggu, kita harus tiba di sana sebelum jam 9," ucap Sarada.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Selamat malam para anggota Fanfiction.

Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa Chapter ke 16 dari cerita fanfiksi dengan pair Boruto dan Sarada. Walau seharusnya Pairnya ada 3 pasang yaitu BoruSara, NaruHina, SasuSaku. Tetapi, berhubung batas Karakter di Fanfiction Cuma bisa 4, maka saya hanya memasang Boruto dan Sarada.

Dan agar adil, 4 karakter lainnya tidak saya masukan.

Saya ingin berterima kasih Pada Guest yang telah menjawab lima pertanyaan kemarin. Sayang sekali ia tidak mencantumkan namanya.

Saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada YOGA07 yang telah menjadi Pelanggan setia yang sering memberi Review dan masukan melalui PM. Serta Terima kasih juga pada karandery yang selalu memberi Review di setiap Chapternya.

Dan saya juga ingin berterima kasih kepada para Silent Reader yang dengan Ikhlas membaca Fanfiksi buatan Saya.

Saya berharap Fanfiksi saya yang ini bisa cepat selesai dengan akhir yang memuaskan layaknya Fic Season pertamanya. Ciuman karena bola yang di hempaskan ke belakang kepala itu ide keren yang terbentuk secara tak sengaja karena pikiran Jahil dan kotor yang menjadi satu.

Setelah Fic ini selesai, saya akan membuat Fic Boruto lagi dengan Settingnya Canon alias Sesuai dengan tema dan tempat cerita aslinya. Bisa di bilang ini adalah Boruto The Movie 2.

Tapi itu harus menunggu sampai cerita ini selesai. Dan kemungkinan Ending dari Cerita ini adalah sebuah Chapter spesial yang akan menjadi kunci terbentuknya keharmonisan keluarga penerus Klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Itupun kalau jadi. BTW ada yang tahu maksud dari Chapter spesial itu.

Yang tidak tahu lihat saja nanti. Sampai Jumpa lagi.


	17. Chapter 17 : Reuni Bersama Teman

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 17**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Dalam beberapa menit perjalanan dengan memakai mobil, Boruto telah tiba di parkiran taman bersama Sarada. Perlahan Boruto membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. "Boruto, sebagai hukuman karena kau hampir melupakan acara reuni kita, bukakan pintu untukku," ucap Sarada dengan angkuhnya dari dalam mobil.

"Kenapa hari ini kau menyebalkan, eh tunggu, kau memang sudah sering menyebalkan," ucap Boruto. "Kerjakan saja Boruto, Asal kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha menghubungimu 4 kali, dan sepertinya kau tidurnya pulas sekali," ucap Sarada. Mendengar ucapan Sarada, Boruto langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa log panggilan terlewat.

"Hehe, maaf habisnya aku kelelahan," ucap Boruto sambil mengaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Cepatlah, buka pintu untukku. Teman-teman kita sudah menunggu," ucap Sarada. Mau tidak mau Boruto terpaksa membukakan pintu untuk Sarada karena ia juga yang telah membuat sikap Sarada hari itu menyebalkan.

Setelah Boruto membukakan pintu mobil, Sarada pun keluar. "Mungkin ayahmu harus membayarku lagi sebagai supir pribadimu," ucap Boruto sedikit kesal. "Mungkin akan aku rekomendasikan," ucap Sarada.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu teman-teman, Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu Mitsuki, Rama, Inojin, Shikadai. Sekarang seperti apa penampilan mereka," ucap Boruto sangat bersemangat. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Chochou, Anjelye," ucap Sarada kemudian bersama Boruto melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat perjanjian kumpul.

 **::==::==::**

Di taman tepatnya di tempat kumpul para alumni teman sekelas Boruto, terlihat beberapa pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang mengobrol, berselfie ria, memesan es krim, meminum minuman, bermain game bersama, dll.

Mitsuki saat itu sedang memegang ponselnya dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah minuman botol. Inojin dan Shikadai berada di sebelah Mitsuki. Mereka berdua sedang bermain game bersama.

Tak jauh dari tempat Mitsuki, Inojin, dan Shikadai nongkrong, Chochou dengan Anjelye sedang asik mengonbrol dengan sebuah es krim di tangan mereka.

"Hey kalian berdua, kalian ini sudah dewasa, kenapa masih main game terus," ucap Mitsuki yang merasa di asingkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri yang sedang serius bermain game. "Jarang sekali aku mendapat waktu luang seperti ini untuk main Game," ucap Shikadai.

"Kau kau urusi saja pacarmu itu," ucap Inojin tetapi masih fokus pada gamenya. Sebuah pesan pun masuk ke ponsel Mitsuki. Ia pun dengan cepat dan sangat bersemangat menyalakan ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari orang yang merupakan pacarnya Mitsuki. "Hey Mitsuki, kalau mau sms-an sama pacar jangan di sini, menganggu konsentrasi kami saja," ucap Inojin.

Mitsuki langsung melihat kearah Inojin yang masih menatapnya "Kenapa, kau terganggu, atau kau merasa Iri, makannya cari pacar, kalau sudah dapat jangan di jadikan mainan, harus serius jangan cuma gombal kemudian putus," ucap Mitsuki.

"Brengsek kau Mitsuki, kenapa sekarang kau menjadi orang yang menyebalkan," ucap Inojin dengan nada kesal. "Atau kau memang ngak berencana pacaran dengan manusia karena kau berencana menikah dengan game," ejek Mitsuki.

"Humph, kau sudah kelewatan. Jika saja bisa, aku sudah memasukanmu ke dalam game ini lalu kuinjak dengan Susano milik karakterku dan akan kuminta Shikadai untuk melubangi tubuhmu dengan chidori milik karakter Shikadai," ucap Inojin sangat marah.

"Duh, aku jadi takut, haha," ucap Mitsuki sambil tertawa dan mengarahkan pandangannya ketempat lain. "HEY INOJIN! Bermainlah dengan serius, aku tidak mau kalah sama anak sebelah," gertak Shikadai. "Baiklah," ucap Inojin datar lalu melihat ke arah kanan.

Di kanan Inojin, 2 orang sedang menatap Inojin dan Shikadai dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Dan saat Inojin menatap mereka, mereka kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada game mereka. Kedua orang itu adalah sang ketua kelas dan seorang temannya yang sedang duel game pertarungan ninja melawan Inojin dan Shikadai.

"Gawat, Chakra mereka berdua sudah pulih, ini gara-gara kau Inojin," ucap Shikadai dengan nada marah dan kaget. "Kalau sampai kita kalah, kau yang cuci mobil mereka sendiri," tambah Shikadai. "Tenang saja, Chakra Avatarku sudah pulih, akan ku pakai Susano untuk melawan mereka," ucap Inojin.

"Jangan pakai Susano, itu bisa mempengaruhi Exp point dan jumlah Maksimal Chakra Avatarmu," ucap Shikadai. "Tenang saja, aku sudah sering pakai Susano, itu Hoax karena aku selalu pakai di setiap pertempuran tapi tidak ada yang berubah," ucap Inojin dengan begitu yakin dan percaya diri.

"Inojin, awas Fachri mau menghujani Avatarmu dengan hujan kunai!" ucap Shikadai histeris. "Hey Shikadai, awas Galang mengeluarkan teknik Rasen-Shuriken!" ucap Inojin lebih histeris lagi. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, Muncul tulisan "Game Over, Losser" di layar Smartphone milik Shikadai dan Inojin.

"Rasakan itu, makanya jangan sombong," ucap Galang. "Haha, itu baru namanya serangan kolaborasi, game ini keren, banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Hey Inojin, Shikadai, kutunggu kalian di apartemen kami untuk mencuci mobil dan membersihkan apartemen kami," ucap Fachri lalu ia dan Galang pun meninggalkan Inojin dan Shikadai yang masih menatap layar penuh rasa ketidak percayaan.

Mitsuki langsung berdiri di hadapan Inojin yang masih duduk diam tak percaya. "Main game saja sampai kebawa perasaan, Dasar." Mitsuki pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 **::==::==::**

"Wah, semua sudah kumpul, tapi rasanya ini belum semuanya," ucap Boruto kagum. "Ya, memang belum semua. Rama juga belum pulang ke Konoha, dia masih sibuk di luar kota. Maklum ia kini adalah pengacara yang terkenal," ucap Sarada.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau dia sekarang adalah pengacara, padahal dulu sewaktu kelas 10 kalau ia naik motor selalu ugal-ugalan, melanggar lalu lintas, sering tidak pakai helm, bolos Pelajaran, Pura-pura sakit, jarang mengerjakan Pr, dan lain-lain," ucap Boruto.

"Eleh, kau sama saja, kalian kan satu gang," ucap Sarada. Tiba-tiba saat Boruto dan Sarada sedang berhadapan dan melakukan percakapan, Chochou dan Anjelye melihat dan memanggil mereka.

"Oy, Sarada, Boruto!" panggil Chochou. "Hey Miskin, datang ke sini cepat!" teriak Anjelye. Boruto dan Sarada pun mendekati Chochou dan Anjelye yang sedang duduk berdua.

"Kalian ini lama sekali, bukankah perjanjian jam 8," ucap Anjelye. "Iya maaf, ini karena si bodoh ini terlambat bangun," ucap Sarada menyindir Boruto. "Ini salah ponselku, bukan salahku, andaikan ponselku berdering tepat waktu, kami tidak akan terlambat," ucap Boruto tidak terima di salahkan.

"Kau yang salah Bodoh, palingan kau lupa mengatur alarm," ucap Sarada. "Atau alarm ponselmu berbunyi tapi karena kau terlalu nyeyak tidur membuat kau tidak mendengar alarm," ucap Chochou.

Boruto terdiam karena Sarada dan sahabatnya berusaha mengintimidasi dirinya. Boruto pun memutuskan untuk memperhatikan sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. "Kau cari siapa, Boruto?" tanya Sarada. "Aku mencari keberadaan teman-temanku," ucap Boruto sambil melirik kiri dan kanan.

"Ehem, kau anggap kami di sini siapa? Patung?" tanya Anjelye. "Ahh, bukan, hanya saja aku mencari teman-temanku yang laki-laki," ucap Boruto. "Mungkin ada di air mancur, tadi Fachri bilang bagi laki-laki yang mau bermain game _**Clash Of Ninja**_ datang ke sana," ucap Anjelye.

"Kayaknya mereka mau mengadakan turnamen karena hampir semua laki-laki ada di sana," ucap Chochou. "Aku ke sana dulu," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di air mancur yang berada di taman, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang bermain game dengan heboh. Bukan hanya teman-teman Boruto saja yang bermain, melainkan hampir semua orang yang berada di taman pun bermain.

Maklum saja. Bulan ini sebuah game bertemakan ninja online baru saja di luncurkan. Beberapa hari sebelum peluncuran game itu ke publik saja game itu sudah mendapatkan Nominasi game terbaik tahun ini.

Game ini memang game yang populer tahun ini. Hampir semua kalangan bermain game satu ini. Keseruannya sudah tidak bisa di tandingi lagi. Apalagi dengan kondisi kota Konoha yang merupakan kota dengan jaringan internet terhandal sedunia.

Sebuah game yang terlahir dari pemikiran penuh Fantasi dan imajinasi seseorang ini memiliki keseruan di atas rata-rata. Game ini memiliki banyak kemungkinan yang membuat game ini serasa seperti nyata.

Namun, tak semua orang dapat bermain game ini. Selain memerlukan spesifikasi yang tinggi, game ini juga termasuk game yang mahal dengan ukuran yang besar bahkan untuk sebuah Smartphone.

Boruto adalah salah satu orang yang tak dapat bermain dan menikmati game ini. Bukan karena Ponsel dan uangnya tidak memadai. Melainkan karena ketersediaan waktu lah yang membuatnya tidak dapat mengunduh dan memainkan game ini.

Namun Boruto tidak sendiri, masih banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak menyukai game seperti Mitsuki dan kebanyakan perempuan seperti Chochou, Anjelye, dan Sarada. Dan juga sepertinya Rama sendiri tidak dapat bermain game ini di karenakan beberapa hari yang lalu, pemerintah melarang pegawai instansi pemerintahan untuk bermain game ini karena dapat menganggu kinerja.

Jika rama bermain maka artinya ia melanggar perintah yang artinya ia melanggar hukum. Dan jika ia melanggar hukum maka ia akan masuk pengadilan. Dan jika ia masuk pengadilan, maka siapa yang akan menjadi pembelanya. Tidak mungkinkan ia membela dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa perusahaan juga melakukan pelarangan terhadap pegawainya untuk bermain game satu ini di jam kerja atau selama berada di kantor. Contohnya Techconnec yang merupakan perusahaan pertama yang melakukan pelarangan. Pelarangan ini jelas membuat beberapa pegawai kecewa karena, satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki sebuah Wifi gratis dengan kekuatan jaringan terhandal dan luas walau hanya mencangkup bagian dalam Gedung Techconnec.

Seperti yang di bilang di atas, "Hampir semua kalangan bermain game ini". Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto pun turut memainkan game yang satu ini. Ada sebuah rahasia di mana Sasuke dan Naruto ini sering melakukan Duel dalam jam kerja.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di taman, Boruto pun menjadi bingung melihat sikap 2 orang temannya yang saat itu masih duduk bengong sambil menatap layar ponsel mereka. "Hey, Inojin, Shikadai, kalian kenapa?" ucap Boruto. "K-kami h-hanya t-t-tak percaya k-kami di k-k-kalahkan dengan s-sebuah serangan s-sepele," ucap Inojin terbata-bata.

"Ini karena kau Inojin, sudah tahu darahmu tinggal sedikit. Kenapa kau tidak fokus bermain," ucap Shikadai tidak terima kalah. "Maaf, aku tadi tidak memperhatikan darahku," ucap Inojin. "Berkat kau, uang virtualku berkurang karena kalah taruhan, dan lagi aku harus membayar biaya Edotensei untuk membangkitkan avatarku secara instan," ucap Shikadai. "Maaf, aku akan transfer uang virtualku ke akunmu untuk biaya Edotensei. Jangan marah lagi," ucap Inojin.

"Kalian berdua ini, sudah dewasa tapi bermain game saja sampai seperti ini, tidak beda jauh seperti anak kecil," ucap Boruto. "Datang-datang langsung menceramahi kami. Kau sama saja seperti Mitsuki," ucap Inojin.

"Di mana Mitsuki?" tanya Boruto. "Entahlah, setelah menceramahi kami ia pergi," ucap Shikadai sambil menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Oh kau sendiri Boruto? di mana Sarada?" tanya Shikadai setelah menyimpan ponselnya.

"Dia sedang bersama Chochou dan Anjelye. Apa aku harus selalu bersama Sarada?" ucap Boruto lalu duduk di samping inojin. "Sepertinya harus seperti itu, apa kau tidak takut ada yang mengambil Sarada darimu?" tanya Shikadai.

"Memang ada? Siapa yang mau mengambil Sarada, Silakan saja kalau mau ambil, tapi berani kah tidak orang itu berhadapan dengan ayah Sarada," ucap Boruto. "Khususnya kalau orang itu tahu latar belakang asli dari paman Sasuke," lanjut Boruto dalam hati.

"Ada, tuh yang duduk di sampingmu," ucap Shikadai menyinggung Inojin. "Aku? Siapa yang mau mengambil Sarada. Dia kan sekarang milik Boruto, buat apa aku mengambil pacar orang lain yang merupakan pacar teman kita," ucap Inojin. "Dan lagi aku tidak suka Sarada, dia menyebalkan," tambah Inojin. "Tapi itu dulu sih," lanjut Inojin dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau kira aku lupa, kau pernah bilang kalau kau masih menyukai Sarada. Kau bahkan tidak terima kalau Sarada ternyata lebih menyukai Boruto ketimbang dirimu," ucap Shikadai. "Apa maksudmu membicarakan masalah ini di depan Boruto," ucap Inojin sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin meluruskan sikapmu saja. Kau menyukai seseorang yang dulu bahkan tidak kau sukai tapi sekarang saat orang itu telah memiliki pacar, kau ingin mengambilnya," ucap Shikadai. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Inojin, Akibat sikapmu yang sekarang, pacarmu yang sekarang memutuskan hubungannya denganmu," tambah Shikadai.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dia, diam-diam di belakangku ia selingkuh dengan orang lain, rasanya sakit tau." ucap Inojin. "Itu salahmu sendiri, kau kurang menaruh perhatian padanya karena pada saat itu kau sedang menyukai Sarada," ucap Shikadai.

"Sial kau Inojin. Apa kau tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia teman," ucap Inojin menahan emosi untuk bersikap tenang. "Kau tahu Inojin, kau tidak bisa begini terus, kau harus mencari pengganti pacar lamamu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan pada Sarada," ucap Shikadai.

Inojin pun langsung berdiri dan mendekati Shikadai. "Cukup, jangan bongkar rahasia orang terus," ucap Inojin. "Apa kau tidak sadar, dengan kau diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada Sarada, kau bisa melukai perasaan Boruto," ucap Shikadai.

"Cukup Shikadai! Cukup, atau aku akan menghajarmu jika kau berbicara lebih jauh lagi. Tak sepantasnya kau membongkar rahasia teman akrabmu seperti ini," ucap Inojin. "Dengar Inojin. Aku Cuma tidak mau ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Dengan masih menyimpan perasaan cinta pada orang yang bahkan telah memiliki pasangan baru akan berdampak buruk padamu dan dia. Bagaimana pun Sarada milik Boruto sekarang. Kau harus berhenti menyukai Sarada mulai sekarang, aku tidak mau melihat salah satu dari kalian menderita jika masalah ini terus-menerus berlangsung," ucap Shikadai yang langsung membuat Inojin terdiam.

Inojin terdiam beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia pun melesatkan sebuah tumbukan ke pipi Shikadai sehingga membuat Shikadai bergeser beberapa centi dari tempat semula ia berdiri. "Brengsek kau Inojin, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Shikadai sampil mengelus pipi kanannya. "Itu karena kau mencampuri urusanku," ucap Inojin.

"Dan, ini karena kau membongkar Rahasiaku!" gertak Inojin lalu berusaha memukul Shikadai lagi. Namun, dengan cepat Shikadai membuat kuda-kuda dan menangkis pukulan Inojin yang hendak mengenai wajahnya.

Shikadai tidak terima sehingga ia pun berusaha menghajar Inojin. Tapi pukulan Shikadai berhasil di hindari dengan mudah oleh Inojin. Inojin langsung tanpa membuang kesempatan pun melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke perut Shikadai. Pukulan itu berhasil mengenai Shikadai hingga membuat Shikadai termundur beberapa langkah. Teman-teman mereka pun mulai mendekat karena penasaran. Ada yang datang dengan tujuan melerai tetapi ada juga yang datang untuk menonton dan memberi dukungan.

Inojin lagi-lagi tidak mau membuang kesempatan. Ia berlari mendekati Shikadai lalu mengarahkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Inojin. Tapi, Boruto pun menghalangi langkah Inojin dan menangkis pukulan Inojin yang saat itu akan mengenai wajahnya.

"Cukup, kita ke sini untuk Reuni dengan tujuan mempererat tali persahabatan dan bukannya memutus tali persahabatan," ucap Boruto dengan suara lantang. Fachri yang awalnya berlari untuk melerai perkelahian itu pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya santai karena Boruto berhasil melerai perkelahian itu.

"Syukur ada Boruto, hey kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Kalah atau menang itu urusan biasa, dan kalian harus bisa menerima kekalahan kalian. Begini saja, taruhannya aku cabut, akan kukembalikan uang virtual kalian, dan kalian tidak perlu mencuci mobil kami," ucap Fachri.

"Diam kau Fachri, ini bukan karena masalah menang atau kalah. Tapi ini masalah yang lain," ucap Inojin lalu membalik badannya berlawanan dengan Shikadai dan berjalan pergi dari air mancur. "Dasar payah, di beri masukan saja marah," ucap Shikadai yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Anjelye, Chochou, dan Sarada pun berlari mendekati tempat kejadian perkara dan langsung bertanya pada Boruto. "Apa yang terjadi Boruto?" tanya Sarada. "Kenapa pada kumpul di sini, dan kenapa suasananya tegang?" tanya Chochou. "Kenapa Inojin dan Shikadai pergi sendiri-sendiri, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Anjelye.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ini hanya masalah kecil dalam persahabatan. Kalian sebaiknya kembali melakukan aktifitas sebelumnya. Tidak usah hawatir, mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka hanya perlu waktu beberapa jam untuk menyendiri," ucap Boruto lalu semua orang yang tidak berkepentingan pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka.

Boruto pun langsung duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat air mancur. "Sarada, sebaiknya kau temani Boruto sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan, kami akan menunggumu di tempat tadi," ucap Anjelye lalu pergi meninggalkan Sarada. "Tanya dia mengenai kejadian tadi," ucap Chochou lalu menyusul Anjelye.

Sarada mendekati Boruto dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Boleh aku duduk denganmu, Boruto?" tanya Sarada. Boruto pun melihat sekeliling dan berkata "Sebaiknya jangan dulu, masalah ini sebenarnya berkaitan dengan hubungan kita, sebaiknya kalau kau memang mau berbicara denganku, di mobil saja," ucap Boruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sarada. "Tidak begitu penting, hanya saja aku tidak mau Inojin melihat kita dan membuatnya kesal, sebaiknya kita bicara di mobil saja," ucap Boruto. "Baiklah ayo," ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di parkiran, Sarada dan Boruto pun masuk kedalam mobil. Di dalam, Boruto menceritakan kejadian itu dari kedatangannya hingga Kepergian Inojin dan Shikadai. Sarada pun langsung terdiam setelah mendengar pernyataan Boruto.

"Aku mau jujur padamu Boruto, sejujurnya dulu aku sempat memendam perasaan pada Inojin, dan sepertinya juga saat itu ia juga memendam perasaan yang sama, hanya saja setelah aku mengetahui kalau ternyata Inojin adalah Playboy, aku tidak tertarik lagi padanya," ucap Sarada.

"Jadi begitu, Inojin juga saat itu menyukaimu. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah berani untuk memberitahukannya padamu, dan memang Inojin itu dulunya Playboy, tapi keanehannya terletak saat ia menyukaimu, ia tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya," ucap Boruto.

"Umm, apa kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Sarada. Boruto pun langsung menatap Sarada. Samar-samar terlihat rona pipi di kedua pipi 2 orang tersebut. "Yang kau maksud dulu atau yang baru terjadi?" tanya Boruto balik.

"kedua-duannya," ucap Sarada. "Kenapa kau bertanya, harusnya kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, dulu itu saat Inojin masih terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaannya, aku juga mau jujur. Saat itu aku tidak menyukaimu, kau tahu kan dulu kita saling benci bahkan sampai berkelahi, tidak mungkin saat itu aku menyukaimu. Aku yakin kau juga begitu," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, aku tahu dan masih ingat semua kejadian penting itu. Terutama saat berkelahi di mana kau selalu kalah, dan bagaimana perasaanmu saat mendengar penyataan Shikadai mengenai perasaan Inojin padaku tadi, apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sarada. "umm, kau tahu jawabannya, aku tidak perlu memberi tahu. Hanya saja Inojin tetap Sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin memarahinya karena meyimpan perasaan terhadapmu," ucap Boruto.

"Kau benar Boruto, menjaga perasaan orang itu lebih penting dari pada perasaan Pribadi," ucap Sarada. Boruto dan Sarada pun diam sambil menikmati Ac mobil yang sejuk dan menikmati pemandangan danau dari dalam mobil.

"Boruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan juga," ucap Sarada. "Apa itu Sarada?" tanya Boruto. "Ini masalah kontrak kerja ke Indonesia..., aku tidak mau jauh darimu Boruto, kuharap kau tidak menandatangani kontrak itu," ucap Sarada.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak menandatangani kontrak itu, kau tahukan kalau aku tidak ke sana maka ayahmu harus Menyerahkan setengah dari Saham perusahaan Techconnec pada Sakhuri," ucap Boruto. Sarada kembali terdiam untuk berpikir. "Aku yakin itu hanya modus dari ayah kita, pasti mereka ingin menjauhkan kita sementara. Ini mungkin cara agar menjauhkan kau agar Mafia tidak mengincarmu dan membuat kami menandatangani Surat penyerahakan perusahaan pada Mafia," ucap Sarada.

"Itu bisa jadi, tapi sepertinya Techconnec memang berutang banyak pada Sakhuri. Dari mana Techconnec bisa mendapatkan persenjataan itu jika bukan dari Sakhuri," ucap Boruto. "Iya sih, tapi aku masih merasa kalau ini di sengaja oleh ayah kita," ucap Sarada.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu pikirkan, aku di sana Cuma 2 tahun. ini juga bisa menjadi acuan terhadap kita, apakah perasaan kita bisa berubah dalam waktu 2 tahun," ucap Boruto. "2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang pendek, pasti tetap kita bisa di hantui rasa rindu," ucap Sarada.

"Sekarang era modern, kita bisa sering melakukan panggilan Video jika memang rindu, jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu hawatir akan perasaan jauh dariku," ucap Boruto. "Boruto, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, kau tahukan kalau Sakhuri adalah angkatan bersenjata. Tugas mereka adalah melakukan penyerangan dan misi rahasia, aku takut kau kenapa-napa," ucap Sarada.

"Heh, kau berlebihan Sarada, aku kan Cuma di kontrak untuk bekerja di bidang Komunikasi Informasi Techconnec saja, aku tidak akan terluka atau bahkan terlibat adu tembak," ucap Boruto.

"Tapi bisa saja kau suatu hari di ikutkan dalam misi, atau ada penyerangan di markas Sakhuri, aku tidak mau kau kembali kekonoha tinggal badan," ucap Sarada yang langsung membuat Boruto terdiam. "Masih mending jika kau pulang tinggal badan. Bagaimana kalau tinggal nama? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu untuk terakhir kali atau sekedar mengunjungi makammu," tambah Sarada lalu meneteskan air mata.

Boruto pun mengambil sebuah tisu lalu menusap air mata Sarada. "Dengar Sarada, atau mungkin bisa kupanggil Sayang." Ucapan Boruto itu langsung membuat mata Sarada terbuka lebar dan Rona pipi pun terlihat jelas di pipi Sarada. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata 'sayang' yang keluar dari mulut Boruto yang di tujukan padanya.

"Aku tidak akan mati di sana, dan aku janji, aku akan pulang dengan Nama, Tubuh, dan Nyawa," ucap Boruto dengan sangat yakin. "Jadi kau harus mengizinkanku untuk membantu perusahaan Techconnec milik keluargamu," ucap Boruto. "Baiklah Boruto, tapi kau harus tepati janjimu," ucap Sarada.

"Aku janji, dan mungkin saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan langsung menikahimu, Sarada," ucap Boruto penuh keyakinan yang jelas membuat Sarada senang sekaligus merasa malu akibat ucapan dari mulut Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Saya telah memperkirakan ini akan mendekati akhir, tapi sepertinya akan semakin panjang cerita ini. Dan mungkin akan ada konflik baru lagi. Entah sudah ada berapa konflik dalam cerita ini.

Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, gue juga udah capek menyanyakan _Apa anda berniat meninggalkan sebuah Reviews._

Terima kasih kepada para Silent Reader yang mungkin membaca atau sekedar melihat. Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah memfollow cerita Saya.

Ucapan penuh terima kasih saya sampaikan kepada _**Yoga07**_ , dan _**karandery2 dan Para Siders**_ yang membaca atau sekedar melihat. Dan Review baru-baru ini dari _**PixelG.**_ _Thanks for all you people._


	18. Chapter 18 : Perpisahan Sementara

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 18**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Beberapa hari setelah reuni teman-teman Boruto yang berlokasi di taman Konoha, Boruto dan Sarada kini berada di ruang kerja Sasuke. Mereka tidak sendirian karena di sana ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan utusan dari kedutaan indonesia yang bekerja untuk pemerintah dan markas besar Sakhuri di indonesia.

"Boruto, jika kau setuju maka tanda tangani kontrak itu," ucap Sasuke setelah menyodorkan sebuah dokumen kontrak kerja di meja di hadapan Boruto. Boruto pun menatap Sarada yang berada di sampingnya. Sarada pun hanya menggeleng tanda tak setuju. Sepertinya Sarada belum dapat menerima kalau Boruto akan pergi jauh dari sisinya.

"Sarada, ayah kira kau sudah setuju," ucap Sasuke. "Aku memang sudah setuju, tapi aku masih belum rela kalau Boruto pergi. Ayah tahukan nyawa Boruto bisa lebih terancam di sana," ucap Sarada.

"Kami pastikan Boruto akan bekerja dengan aman di sana, markas Sakhuri adalah ruangan di bawah tanah dengan fasilitas ke amanan yang ketat selama 24 jam. Walau itu artinya Boruto sendiri tidak bisa dengan mudah keluar dari markas Sakhuri. Tapi itu menjamin keselamatan Boruto jika tiba-tiba ada penyerangan," ucap Kedutaan Indonesia tersebut.

"Sarada, kau hari itukan sudah setuju. Aku juga sudah berjanji padamu," ucap Boruto. "Iya, aku ingat. Hanya saja Indonesia itu terlalu jauh. Dan kemungkinan aku tidak bisa ke sana," ucap Boruto.

"Memang, tidak sembarang orang bisa pergi ke markas Sakhuri. Anggotanya pun tidak boleh sembarangan meninggalkan Markas," ucap perwakilan Kedutaan Indonesia itu. "Sangat ketat memang, bagaimana Boruto, apa kau setuju," ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak setuju dengan Kontrak ini," ucap Boruto. "Ya, berarti Sasuke harus menyerahkan setengah Saham perusahaan pusat kepada Sakhuri. Katanya kalau begitu, Sakhuri akan membangun markas rahasia juga di Techconnec," ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menandatangai kontrak itu Boruto, Techconnec akan lebih aman jika ada markas rahasia Sakhuri," ucap Sarada. "Kau ada benarnya juga Sarada," ucap Boruto.

Sasuke langsung mendekati Naruto dan berbisik pada Naruto "Bodoh, lihatkan. Idemu itu buruk. Sekarang Sarada mengetahui jalan keluarnya. Sudah kubilang idemu itu hanya berguna untuk anakmu saja." Naruto pun tak mau kalah, ia pun berbisik pada Sasuke "Ini juga salahmu, jika kau tidak mengajak Sarada, ia tidak akan memberikan pendapatnya yang akan membuat Boruto berubah pikiran."

Boruto pun langsung meletakan Bulpennya yang membuat Sarada bernafas lega. Sasuke dan Naruto serta perwakilan duta Indonesia pun menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Rencana gagal, harusnya aku memikirkan rencana yang lebih baik," ucap Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba Boruto kembali mengambil Bulpen itu. "Tapi jika aku pergi ke luar negeri, Persentase Mafia untuk mendapatkan Techconnec akan turun hingga 50 persen, ini mungkin cara yang bagus agar Mafia tidak bisa dengan mudah merebut Techconnec, iya kan paman," ucap Boruto.

Semua orang pun menaruh perhatian pada Boruto. "Jadi kau menyetujui kontak kerjanya Boruto?" ucap Sarada sedikit kecewa. "Terserah kau saja Boruto, paman mengikuti pendapatmu," ucap Sasuke. "Ayah juga Boruto, ayah ibu dan Himawari mengikuti pendapatmu," ucap Naruto.

Boruto pun mulai memegang bolpen dan mendekatkan ujung bolpen itu ke kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Ia bersiap menandatangani perjanjian kontrak kerja tersebut. Namun, melihat Boruto akan menandatangai perjanjian kontrak kerja itu langsung membuat perasaan Naruto berubah. "Tidak, aku harus kuat. Aku yang membuat keputusan ini. Ini demi keselamatan Boruto," batin Naruto sambil melihat Sarada dan Boruto secara bergantian.

Bolpen yang di pegang Boruto pun telah menyentuh kertas itu. Dengan cepat sebuah garis di bentuk. Garis lain pun ikut di bentuk hingga membentuk rangkaian Garis yang menjadi sebuah tanda tangan. Kertas itu pun sekarang sudah ada tanda tangan milik Boruto.

Dan dengan cepat juga, Perwakilan kedutaan Indonesia itu pun mengambil dokumen yang baru Boruto beri tanda tangan. Orang itu pun langsung membubuhkan cap yang menutupi tanda tangan dan Materai yang ada di kertas tersebut.

Sarada pun meneteskan air mata "Aku harus kuat, Boruto memilih jalannya sendiri untuk melindungi Techconnec dan dunia dari balik rencana jahat Mafia. Aku harus yakin bahwa Boruto akan kembali ke konoha dan menikahiku. Aku harus kuat, Boruto akan penuhi janjinya," batin Sarada lalu menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Setelah di cap, dokumen itu pun di masukann dalam sebuah map dan di simpan dalam tas oleh perwakilan kedutaan Indonesia tersebut dan ia pun langsung berkata "Dengan ini, secara resmi Uzumaki Boruto akan bekerja di bawah pemerintah Indonesia. Ia akan bekerja secara tersembunyi dan wajib mengikuti peraturan pemerintah setempat."

 **::==::==::**

Setelah menandatangani dokumen kontrak kerja itu, Sarada mengajak Boruto untuk pergi ke kantin Techconnec. Sarada memesan makanan termahal di kantin itu sebagai makan siang mereka berdua.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka tiba, Sarada mengajak Boruto untuk berbicara. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesali apa yang baru saja kau putuskan," ucap Sarada. "Entahlah, tapi demi kau dan Techconnec, aku tidak akan menyesalinya," ucap Boruto.

"Karena kau sudah menandatangani kontrak kerja di tempat lain, berarti kau sudah bukan bagian dari Techconnec lagi, padahal sedikit lagi kau akan menempati posisi ketua di bidang tempat kau di tempatkan," ucap Sarada. "Aku tidak menyesalinya sejauh ini, yang aku sesali adalah mereka tidak merekomendasikan dirimu untuk bekerja di markas mereka, padahal kau ini salah satu orang yang handal dalam komputasi. Sama sepertiku hanya aku lebih handal," ucap Boruto.

"Cih, jangan sombong, setidaknya aku bekerja di bidang Komputasi Komunikasi dan kau hanya di Teknologi Komunikasi," ucap Sarada. "Ya, itu karena ayahmu lah yang memutuskan," ucap Boruto. tak lama setelah Boruto menutup perkataannya, Pesanan mereka pun tiba.

"Boruto, aku mau bilang satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke bandara, aku kesal karena kau menyetujui kontrak kerja itu," ucap Sarada. "Kukira kau tidak mau mengantarku karena takut kau akan menjadi semakin sedih," ucap Boruto kegeeran.

"Makanlah, sebelum dingin." Ucap Sarada. "Dan aku tidak mau ini menjadi waktu terakhir kita makan bersama," tambah Sarada. "Iya-iya, aku tidak akan kenapa-napa di sana. Kau tenang sajalah. Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh," ucap Boruto. Sarada pun mengangguk dan memakan makan siang yang baru ia pesan bersama Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Hari Sabtu, bertempat di kediaman Uzumaki, terlihat beberapa mobil yang parkir di depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki itu. Mulai dari mobil pribadi milik keluarga Uzumaki, Mobil milik perusahaan Techconnec, hingga mobil milik keluarga Uchiha pun parkir di depan rumah Uzumaki Naruto.

Boruto dengan memakai Sebuah jaket sedang berkaca di depan cermin di kamarnya. "Sarada, kenapa kau tidak mau mengantarku, pakai alasannya marah lagi, bikin aku sakit hati saja," batin Boruto.

"Boruto, keluarlah. Kita harus berangkat kebandara sekarang," suara Naruto dari luar kamar Boruto. "Iya-iya, tunggu sebentar," ucap Boruto. "Ayah akan tunggu di bawah," ucap Naruto.

Boruto pun mengambil Ransel miliknya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia memandangi kamarnya beberapa detik kemudian membuka pintu. Sosok perempuan pun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Kyaaa," teriak Boruto kaget. "Hima, kau membuat kakak kaget, ada apa?" tanya Boruto. "Aku di suruh ibu untuk membantu kakak membawa barang-barang," ucap Himawari. "Ooo, kau bisa membawakan koper kakak, di dalamnya ada Ponsel, laptop dan perlengkapan elektronik Techconnec di sana, jadi hati-hati," ucap Boruto.

Himawari pun langsung mengambil koper itu dan berjalan ke lantai bawah bersama dengan Boruto.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Himawari bertanya. "Apa kakak akan berada di Indonesia lama?" "Ya tergantung tingkat kesulitan melakukan Observasi lapangan di sana, Negara itu kan luas jadi mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga serta uang," ucap Boruto yang merupakan tipuan sederhana yang di beritahukan pada Himawari dan tetangga Naruto.

"Umm, sepertinya akan lama. Tapi kenapa kak Sarada tidak ikut?" tanya Himawari. "Sarada tidak ikut karena...ayahnya hawatir Sarada akan kesulitan di sana, dan juga tidak ada perempuan yang ikut dalam ekspedisi ini," ucap Boruto penuh kebohongan. "Ummph, begitu. Tapi kenapa kak Sarada tidak datang ke rumah untuk mengantar kakak ke bandara?" tanya Himawari lagi.

"Karena..., kak Sarada marah karena kakak menyetujui kontrak melakukan Ekspedisi yang di sarankan oleh paman Sasuke," ucap Boruto. "huff, tapi aku yakin, saat ini kak Sarada pasti sedang menangis di kamarnya karena kakak akan meninggalkannya," ucap Himawari yang langsung membuat Boruto tertunduk.

"Sepertinya begitu, kakak harap hari ini ia bisa memaafkan kakak dan ikut mengantar kakak ke bandara," ucap Boruto. "Kenapa kakak tidak menghubungi kak Sarada saja, siapa tahu kak Sarada punya sesuatu untuk di bicarakan. Tetapi tidak mau menghubungi kakak, tapi ia menunggu kakak yang menghubunginya," ucap Himawari.

"Benar juga," Boruto pun mengambil ponselnya yang ada di koper dan berusaha menghubungi Sarada. Tapi, 2 kali ia berusaha menghubunginya selalu di tolak oleh Sarada sendiri. "Ia menolak panggilan, itu berarti ia benar-benar marah," ucap Boruto. "Kakak harus sabar, mungkin dalam beberapa hari perasaan marah kak Sarada akan hilang dan di gantikan rasa rindu," ucap Himawari. "Mungkin, ahh sudahlah. Ayo kita ke bawah. Ayah pasti sudah menunggu kakak," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di lantai bawah, Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. 4 orang pengawal terlihat sedang berjaga di depan pintu dan di dalam ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berbicara berdua. Pembicaraan yang sangat penting sehingga mereka berbicara di pojok ruangan jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran 2 pengawal yang berada di dalam dan 2 perempuan yang duduk di sofa.

Boruto dan Himawari pun tiba di lantai bawah mengejutkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Boruto, kau mau travel ke gunung?" ucap Sakura karena terkejut. "Bawaanku banyak, jadinya aku pakai tas ini," ucap Boruto. Sakura pun hanya menganguk paham.

"Boruto, taruh saja tasmu di sana, nanti pengawal paman yang akan membawanya hingga sampai di bandara," ucap Sasuke. "Baik paman." Boruto pun meletakan tasnya di dekat sofa. "Bibi, apa Sarada tidak ikut?" tanya Boruto. "Entahlah, di tanya ia diam, katanya sih dia masih marah padamu, kenapa dia bisa marah Boruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia marah karena aku menyetujui kontrak kerja ini," ucap Boruto. "Umph pantas, harusnya kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan 2 pria di sana dan menyetujui kontraknya, sekarang Sarada jadinya marah kamu," ucap Sakura.

Boruto pun hanya tertunduk sambil memandangi ponsel yang ia pegang. "Aku menyetujui kontrak ini pun untuk Sarada, agar ia tidak perlu di hantui kecemasan, aku pun tidak akan menjadi target mafia untuk mendapatkan Techconnec, mungkin bekerja di sana adalah pilihan terbaik," ucap Boruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Boruto, kau sudah memberi tahu teman-temanmu?" tanya Hinata. "Sudah, tapi belum semua karena Rama tidak ada di kota ini," ucap Boruto. "Kenapa kau tidak menelepon Rama saja, Boruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah sih, hanya beberapa hari ini saat saya menghubunginya, ia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa di gangu," ucap Boruto. "Itu jelas, sekarang Rama sedang sibuk, ia adalah pengacara yang hebat, dan lagi, Sasuke memberinya pekerjaan tambahan, ia di minta menjadi Di rektur perusahaan cabang 09 yang berada di kota Kusagakure," ucap Sakura.

"APA! Dia menjadi direktur perusahaan cabang, kok dia tidak pernah cerita," ucap Boruto heran. "Dia baru di minta 4 hari yang lalu, dan juga posisinya sebagai Direktur hanya sementara hingga direktur aslinya kembali dari dinas luar negeri," ucap Sakura. "Sementara, kukira ia benar-benar menjadi direktur," ucap Boruto.

Sasuke pun mendekat, "Sakura, aku dan Naruto mau pergi ke bandara, Kau dan Hinata serta Boruto datangnya belakangan. Ada hal yang harus kami urus dahulu," ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah, nanti kalau sudah selesai hubungi kami," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke pun melihat Boruto "Boruto, ada barang yang tertinggal?" tanya Sasuke. "Barang? Tidak ada, kalau pakaian sih banyak yang sengaja aku tinggal," ucap Boruto. "Bagus, kau, bawa tas dan Koper Boruto, masukan ke dalam Mobil," ucap Sasuke pada seorang pengawal. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan keluar rumah. Naruto pun menyusul dari belakang.

 **::==::==::**

Di dalam mobil, Seorang pengawal mengemudikan mobil tersebut sementara Boruto dan Sasuke duduk di jok belakang. Mobil sedang berjalan dengan cepat menuju Bandara. Sasuke pun membuka tas dan Koper milik Boruto.

"Kau mau apa? Kau mau menggeledah barang bawaan Boruto?" tanya Naruto. "Hn, dan juga aku mau menambahkan ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukan Jas berwarna hitam pada Naruto.

"Jas? Apa itu jas biasa atau Bullet-Proff?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu jas Bullet-proff, aku bertanggung jawab dengan keselamatan Putramu, makanya aku memberikannya jas ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Jas ini juga bisa ia pakai kalau ada acara formal, jadi ia tidak perlu membeli jas," tambah Sasuke. "Aku setuju, asa yang kau masukan bukanlah Pistol atau sejenisnya," ucap Naruto. "Aku tidak bodoh, tidak mungkin aku menempatkan sebuah pistol di tas Boruto," ucap Sasuke.

Mobil kini telah berada di jalan bebas hambatan sehingga laju mobil pun di tambah. Dalam beberapa menit, Mereka tiba di bandara.

"Ayo Naruto, kita selesaikan urusan kita sebelum Boruto naik pesawat," ucap Sasuke. "Aku menyusul," ucap Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto telah dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Ia duduk di mobil bersama Himawari dengan supirnya adalah salah satu pengawal Techconnec. "Kakak kenapa cemberut sih dari tadi?" tanya Himawari yang telah muak melihat wajah cemberut sang kakak.

"Kakak hanya kesal, Sarada telah memenuhi janjinya, janji untuk tidak mengantar kakak ke bandara, dia membuatku terus merasa bersalah," ucap Boruto. "Kakak harus tenang, aku yakin Kak Sarada sudah melepas kakak untuk pergi, hanya saja ia tidak mau ke bandara karena takut menjadi lebih sedih, kakak harus berpikir Positif," ucap Himawari memberi Boruto penyemangat.

"Hey, pengawal. Namamu siapa?" tanya Boruto. "Anda bisa memanggilku T-32, aku adalah Pengawal unit transportasi," ucap T-32 atau si pengawal. "Apa kalian harus terus memakai Namecode, tidak bisa kah kalian menyebut nama asli padaku," ucap Boruto.

"Maaf, itu adalah peraturan tuan Sasuke. Jangankan anda, kami pun di larang memberi tahu nama asli kami kepada nona Sarada," ucap T-32. "Kau tahu Shii dan Darui?" tanya Boruto. "Shii dan Darui, aku kenal mereka, mereka adalah seniorku, codename mereka adalah 3I1 dan 1u1, tapi karena mereka atasan, kami memanggil mereka dengan Nama asli di sertai kata Senior," ucap T-32.

"Aku tidak tanya Codename mereka atau hal lainnya yang kau sebutkan, aku hanya tanya apa kau mengenal mereka," ucap Boruto. "Maaf, aku hanya memberi tahukan informasi lengkap. Aku mengenal mereka, Shii adalah teman lamaku sewaktu kecil," ucap T-32.

"Kau tahu keberadaan mereka, sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka," ucap Boruto. "Darui sedang di beri cuti oleh tuan Sasuke, ia perlu waktu untuk kembali bertugas, Shii, sayangnya nyawanya tak tertolong. Ia masih bernafas saat di selamatkan, tetapi beberapa hari di rumah sakit ternyata ia meregang nyawa..hiks, maaf, bagaimanapun ia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil," ucap T-32 dengan isak tangis.

"Oww, maaf aku jadi membicarakannya kembali, fokuslah mengemudi," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka telah tiba di bandara. Boruto dan Himawari pun turun dari mobil kemudian sang pengawal melanjutkan perjalanan mobil menuju Parkiran. Ada sebuah hal yang membuat Boruto kaget sekaligus bahagia.

Di samping Naruto dan Sasuke, tengah berdiri beberapa teman-teman Boruto. dan di dekat Sasuke, ada seorang perempuan yang sangat ia nantikan kedatangannya. Teman yang datang untuk mengantar Boruto antara lain adalah 3 orang sahabatnya yaitu Mitsuki, Inojin, dan Shikadai. Inojin dan Shikadai telah berdamai 2 hari yang lalu, Boruto yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya pun membuat Inojin merasa tenang. Bukan karena ia bisa mengambil Sarada, melainkan Boruto tidak marah karena ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sarada.

Di sebelah Sasuke ada Anjelye dan Chochou, yang pastinya ada Sarada di sampingnya. "Sarada, teman-teman, kalian ternyata datang," ucap Boruto bahagia. "Jelas, kami pasti akan datang, syukurnya Sarada memberi tahu kapan kau berangkat ke Indonesia, jadi kami bisa datang," ucap Mitsuki.

"Aku memilih datang, aku tidak mau kemarin menjadi hari terakhir aku melihatmu," ucap Sarada. "Kau adalah teman kami dan pacar dari sahabat kami, tidak mungkin kami mengabaikanmu," ucap Anjelye. "Hey Anjelye, bukan pacar, tapi kekasih," ucap Chochou. "Ahh apa bedanya, sama saja," ucap Anjelye. "Hey, bukankah kita bertiga sudah sepakat untuk menyebut Boruto dan Sarada adalah sepasang kekasih, dan bukannya pacar," ucap Chochou.

Merasa malu akibat Chochou berbicara terang-terangan di depan banyak orang, Sarada pun menyumpal mulut Chochou dengan tangannya. "Diam Chochou," ucap Sarada. "Boruto, kami doakan semoga Ekspedisimu selesai dengan cepat agar kau bisa kembali dengan cepat juga," ucap Inojin.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, kau harus cepat kembali Ke Konoha, jangan kelamaan nanti Sarada bisa di embat oleh orang lain, khususnya kau harus berhati-hati dengan orang di sebelahku ini," ucap Shikadai melirik Inojin dengan tujuan menyinggungnya. "Kau mulai lagi ya, terus saja, atau aku akan bongkar Rahasiamu pada pacarmu," ucap Inojin.

"Kalian berdua jangan sampai bertengkar lagi, jika kalian bertengkar, tidak ada yang bisa melerai kalian kecuali aku dan Mitsuki," ucap Boruto.

Boruto pun mendekati Sarada dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya. "Paman, beri aku waktu untuk berbicara berdua dengan Sarada," ucap Boruto. "Ya silahkan, kau bisa bicara dengan Sarada selama yang kau mau," ucap Naruto saat Sasuke mau berbicara.

"Naruto, Sarada yang di ajak Boruto, bukan Boruto yang di ajak Sarada, jadi harusnya aku yang menjawab," ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf," ucap Naruto. "Jangan lama-lama, sedikit lagi kau harus melapor dan bersiap untuk naik pesawat," ucap Sasuke."Baik paman," ucap Boruto.

"Boruto, aku ikut ya, aku kan teman akrabnya Sarada," ucap Chochou. "Chochou, mereka mau bicara empat mata, kau jangan ikut," ucap Anjelye. "Tapi aku penasaran, apa yang akan di katakan Boruto pada Sarada, akankah perkataan yang romantis, sedih, atau mungkin sebuah ciuman perpisahan," ucap Chochou.

"Eww, siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu, apalagi sama Boruto," ucap Sarada membuat ekspresi jijik yang sebenarnya di buat-buat. "Cih, ciuman. Aku masih waras. Aku Cuma mau bicara dengan Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Dasar, keduanya munafik," ucap Inojin. "Munafik tingkat dewa, ekspresi Sarada tadi di buat-buat, ia pikir bisa menipu kita," ucap Anjelye. Saat Anjelye selesai berbicara, Chochou pun berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti Sarada. "Ehh, Chochou, kau mau kemana?" ucap Mitsuki.

Chochou pun berbalik dan berkata "Aku mau menguping pembicaraan mereka, mau ikut," ajak Chochou. "Boleh juga tuh," ucap Shikadai bersemangat. "Hadeh, kalian berdua ini, tidak mengerti kah mengenai Privasi orang," ucap Mitsuki. Anjelye pun turut mengikuti Chochou karena penasaran.

"Hey, kalian bertiga berhenti!" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Anjelye, Chochou, dan Shikadai terhenti. "Mitsuki benar, kalian harus beri Boruto dan Sarada privasi," ucap Naruto. "Mereka perlu waktu untuk berdua," ucap Sasuke. Anjelye dan Shikadai pun terpaksa harus menurut. Chochou pun juga terpaksa menurut.

 **::==::==::**

Di sebuah lorong yang terlihat sepi, Sarada bersandar pada sebuah tembok. Boruto pun turut ikut bersandar di samping Sarada. Mereka tidak saling bertatapan. Bahkan, mereka saat itu hanya diam. Keduanya bingung mau berkata apa sebagai pembuka kata.

Namun, Boruto mengikuti kata hatinya sehingga ia pun membuka kata pertama. "Sarada, terima kasih karena kau mau datang, apa itu artinya kau merelakan aku pergi ke luar negeri?" tanya Boruto. "Jujur saja, aku belum bisa membiarkan kau pergi Boruto, aku terlalu m-menyayangimu, aku tidak mau jauh darimu walau hanya sebulan." Sarada pun meneteskan air matanya. Boruto pun hanya bisa menatap langit-langit.

"Dengan kau datang untuk mengantarku, perasaanku jadi tenang. Tapi mendengar kau tidak merelakan aku pergi ternyata membuat hatiku berat untuk meninggalkan kau," ucap Boruto. "Batalkan saja Boruto, masih belum terlambat untuk tetap di sini bersamaku, kalau perlu kita menikah besok jika itu bisa membuatmu tetap berada di Konoha bersamaku," Ucapan Sarada itu membuat air mata Boruto pun ikut keluar. Boruto pun hanya terdiam sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Boruto, kenapa kau diam, sebaiknya kau batalkan saja Boruto...hiks, kau jangan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini...hiks, aku bisa kesepian..hiks." Sarada pun menangis dengan air mata yang jatuh cukup deras. Air mata Boruto pun turut mengalir dengan deras. Hanya saja, Boruto masih mempertahankan sikapnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis.

'S-S..arada, maafkan aku. Tapi, aku juga harus menjalankan tugasku, dan lagi pula keberadaanku di Konoha sekarang akan membuat perusahaan keluarga kalian terancam," ucap Boruto lalu menghapus air matanya. "Boruto, kumohon. Batalkan saja, kita bisa berjuang bersama untuk melawan Mafia," ucap Sarada.

"Tidak bisa Sarada, kau tahukan aku ini orang yang keras kepala dan kukuh pada pendirian, aku akan tetap pada pilihanku," ucap Boruto. "Kalau kau tetap pada tujuanmu, artinya kau tidak menyayangiku, kau tega meninggalkanku dengan segala macam kesedihan, Boruto! kau tega!"

Boruto langsung berdiri di hadapan Sarada "Aku melakukan ini demi kau Sarada, jika kau memang menyayangiku, kau pasti bisa membaca pikiranku, mengapa aku melakukan ini, mengapa aku tega meninggalkanmu untuk pergi keluar negeri, aku ini menjauh darimu agar kau juga jauh dari mara bahaya, sekarang aku adalah kunci untuk mendapatkan Techconnec," ucap Boruto

"Sarada, jika kau menyayangiku dengan tulus, tolong renungkan perkataanku dengan kepintaranmu, bukan dengan perasaanmu," tambah Boruto. Ucapan Boruto ternyata membuat tangis Sarada semakin jelas dan deras. Sarada bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi berdiri. Ia pun merosot dari tembok dan menangis dalam keadaan jongkok.

Boruto pun menyamakan posisinya dengan Sarada. "Sarada dengar, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin perasaanmu lebih terluka dari sekarang. Aku tidak mau menjadi incaran Mafia, di jadikan Sandera, di ancam di bunuh agar kalian menyerahkan Techconnec pada mereka, karena aku tahu, semua itu jelas akan membuatmu sedih," ucap Boruto.

"Aku masih ingat saat kau mengira aku sudah mati, apa kau sendiri tidak lupa dengan perasaanmu sendiri waktu itu," lanjut Boruto. "hiks, kau, kau tidak menyadarinya Boruto..hiks, di sana bisa jauh lebih berbahaya...hiks, kau bisa terbunuh di sana," ucap Sarada dengan tangisan.

Boruto pun hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya. "Aku sudah berjanji, aku tidak akan mati di sana, aku tidak akan mati sebelum melihatmu lagi, dan lagi pula kita sudah pernah bicarakan ini, aku akan baik-baik saja di sana, aku berjanji," ucap Boruto memberi Sarada semangat sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya di hadapan Sarada.

Perlahan, kesedihan Sarada hilang, ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan mengepal tangannya. Tetapi, jari kelingkingnya ia luruskan. Sarada pun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sarada sebagai simbol perjanjian.

Sarada pun kembali tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak mengizinkan kau pergi, berarti aku tidak menyayangimu. Jadi, aku akan membiarkanmu menuruti kata hatimu, Boruto," ucap Sarada. Boruto pun ikut tersenyum. Tangannya pun menggengam tangan Sarada lalu menarik Boruto untuk berdiri.

Setelah Sarada berdiri karena Boruto menariknya, Sarada terlihat tidak seimbang sehingga hampir jatuh. Namun, dengan cepat Boruto langsung memeluk Sarada dengan erat. "Terima kasih Sarada, aku akan tepati janjiku," ucap Boruto. Rona pipi pun terbentuk di pipi Sarada dengan sangat jelas. Dengan ragu dan malu, Sarada pun membalas pelukan Boruto dengan erat.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan tepati janjimu, aku percaya padamu Boruto," ucap Sarada. Pelukan pun semakin lama semakin erat hingga membuat keduanya kesulitan bernafas. Namun apadaya, Perasaan yang saat ini mereka rasakan membuat mereka berdua sama-sama tak mau melepas pelukan hangat dan penuh rasa sayang itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan melewati lorong itu untuk menuju ruang kamar mandi. Sasuke yang awalnya memegang ponsel di tangannya pun terkejut saat melihat Putrinya berpelukan dengan lelaki yang sudah lama menjadi pacarnya itu. Ponsel yang di pegang Sasuke pun terjatuh karena Sasuke begitu terkejut. Naruto pun hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Suara ponsel yang membentur lantai pun mengagetkan Boruto dan Sarada sehingga dengan cepat mereka menghentikan acara memeluk itu dan merapikan pakaian mereka. Sasuke pun masih menatap dengan pandangan terkejut.

"P-pa-ma-n, paman aku bisa jelaskan," ucap Boruto panik. "Ayah, sejak kapan ayah di sana," ucap Sarada terkejut bersamaan dengan Boruto. "Paman mengerti, lap air mata kalian lalu kembali ke tempat kumpul," ucap Sasuke. Boruto pun berjalan mendahului Sarada karena saat ini ia merasa takut. Ia takut jika Sasuke marah dan menembaknya dengan pistol karena telah memeluk Sarada.

Sarada dengan perasaan malu pun menyusul Boruto. dalam beberapa detik, Boruto dan Sarada telah hilang dari jangkauan mata Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Lihatlah Sasuke, ini hanyalah dampak kecil dari keputusan yang kau buat, kau sepenuhnya yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang mereka rasakan," ucap Naruto. "Aku tahu, tapi apa kau mau anakmu menjadi incaran Mafia," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, Boruto bisa menjaga dirinya. Aku jadi menyesal telah melakukan ini pada mereka berdua, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu berpisah seperti ini," ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

"Maafkan ayah Sarada, paman hanya berusaha melindungi kalian berdua dan juga dunia ini dari rencana jahat Mafia, maaf," batin Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menyusul Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** _ **tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan dalam chapter ini.**_

 _Selamat menikmati cerita Chapter selanjutnya dalam beberapa hari._

 _Semoga menyukai Chapter ini._

 _ **Tidak usah memberi Review kalau tidak mau. Fav &Follow pun sudah cukup.**_

 _Official-Boruto-Fanfiction-From-Taufiq879/Indonesia/2016._

 _37_


	19. Chapter 19 : Keberangkatan Boruto

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 19**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Lihatlah Sasuke, ini hanyalah dampak kecil dari keputusan yang kau buat, kau sepenuhnya yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang mereka rasakan," ucap Naruto. "Aku tahu, tapi apa kau mau anakmu menjadi incaran Mafia," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, Boruto bisa menjaga dirinya. Aku jadi menyesal telah melakukan ini pada mereka berdua, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu berpisah seperti ini," ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

"Maafkan ayah Sarada, paman hanya berusaha melindungi kalian berdua dan juga dunia ini dari rencana jahat Mafia, maaf," batin Sasuke dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menyusul Naruto yang telah meninggalkannya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Boruto di temani seluruh teman-temannya serta Hinata dan Sakura pun memasuki ruangan di bandara untuk melapor. Setibanya di sana, bandara hari itu terlihat lebih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat di ruang penimbangan barang bawaan. Dan hanya ada beberapa orang di ruang tunggu keberangkatan.

"Di luar sepi, ternyata di dalam juga sama," ucap Anjelye. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bandara sepi seperti ini," ucap Sarada. "Maklum, ini pertengahan tahun di pertengahan bulan, kondisi keuangan dan tujuan masyarakat untuk berangkat tentu berkurang," ucap Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menyusul mereka. "Menurut laporan, pesawat menuju Indonesia akan berangkat 1 jam lagi, lebih baik kau menikmati waktu bersama kami sebelum masuk ke dalam sana," ucap Sasuke.

"Peraturan baru di bandara melarang selain penumpang untuk memasuki ruang tunggu," ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara _"Penumpang pesawat tujuan Indonesia dengan nomor penerbangan ID 20130 ATW silakan melapor ke ruang tunggu, pesawat akan berangkat setengah jam lagi, terima kasih."_

"Kak, bukannya itu nomor tiket kakak," ucap Himawari. "Wah, iya nih. Itu nomor tiket kakak," ucap Boruto. "Katanya 1 jam lagi, kok di majukan sih," keluh Naruto. "Boruto, pamitan dengan teman-temanmu, lalu pergi melapor," ucap Hinata.

Boruto pun mendekati teman-temannya. "Teman-teman, aku pergi dulu, doakan aku semoga selamat sampai tujuan dan cepat pulang," ucap Boruto. "Pasti Boruto," ucap Anjelye. "Kalau pulang cepat, kami harap dalam keadaan hidup dan sehat, haha," ucap Inojin. "Kau harus penuhi janjimu Boruto," ucap Sarada.

"Kau harus terus semangat kerja Boruto, buktikan yang terbaik untuk Techconnec, buktikan bahwa kau pemula yang berprestasi," ucap Mitsuki. "Aku sependapat dengan mereka semua," ucap Chochou.

"Semoga Ekspedisi mu lancar," ucap Shikadai. "Tentu, terima kasih," ucap Boruto. Ia langsung mendekati Mitsuki sebagai orang yang saat ini berada di dekatnya. Boruto pun langsung memeluk Mitsuki sambil menepuk Punggung Mitsuki, Mitsuki pun juga memeluk Boruto sambil menepuk punggung Boruto. tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Boruto pun langsung mengepal tangan dan meniju pelan pundak Mitsuki. Mitsuki pun melakukanya bersamaan saat Boruto meninju pundaknya. Setelah itu, mereka saling mengadu kepalan tangan. Ini adalah Simbol persahabatan mereka.

Kedua adalah Inojin. Kemudian berlanjut ketiga yaitu Shikadai. Ke empat adalah Anjelye. Hanya saja, Boruto hanya berjabat tangan. Berlanjut ke orang kelima yang merupakan Chochou. Boruto juga hanya berjabat tangan.

Dan terakhir adalah Sarada. Boruto pun mendekati Sarada dengan ekspresi bingung. Sarada pun hanya memasang muka malu. Rona pipi pun terbentuk di keduanya. Boruto pun melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang ternyata sedang menatap Boruto serius. "Aku harus apa ini, tidak mungkin jika hanya berjabat tangan. Tapi tidak mungkin juga kalau memeluk," batin Boruto.

Sarada pun hanya menatap Boruto penuh malu. Dalam batinnya, ia membatin "Boruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan, aku belum siap kalau kau memelukku di depan teman-teman dan orang tua kita."

Boruto pun ikut membatin "Kira-kira jika aku memeluknya, bagaimana ya reaksinya. Tapi aku belum siap memeluk Sarada dan di saksikan oleh teman-temanku, terutama ayah Sarada yang sepertinya Over protektif."

Namun, yang di lakukan Boruto untuk berpamitan dengan Sarada sungguh di luar bayangan. Ia berlutut dengan satu lutut yaitu lutut kiri sementara kaki kanannya tetap menginjak lantai. Diambilnya tangan Sarada lalu ia mencium punggung tangan Sarada. Sarada pun kaget walau tak sekaget orang yang sedang menyaksikan adegan pamit untuk perpisahan itu.

"Sarada, maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu, ada tugas yang harus segera aku tunaikan. Namun, aku janji, aku akan kembali dan menepati semua janji-janji yang pernah aku janjikan kepadamu," ucap Boruto penuh dengan perasaan hingga membuat Sarada meneteskan air mata.

"B-Boruto, aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, dan aku yakin kau akan pulang dan memenuhi semua janjimu padaku. Tapi, jangka waktu 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat, aku akan sering merindukanmu Boruto, berjanjilan kau harus selalu merindukanku," ucap Sarada.

"Pasti, setiap jam akan aku rindukan namamu, rindukan wajahmu, rindukan suaramu, dan rindukan perasaanmu padaku, tak sejam pun terlewat tanpa merindukan dirimu, Rasa cintamu bagaikan sinar Bulan yang menerangi setiap langkahku, Cinta kita bagaikan Kompas yang menuntunku ke jalan yang benar, aku akan merindukanmu, sayang," ucap Boruto dengan penuh perasaan hingga membuat orang yang mendengar meneteskan air mata walau awalnya kaget saat mendengar kata 'sayang' yang keluar dari mulut Boruto.

Mendengar perkataan panjang lebar dari Boruto di atas, membuat Sarada meneteskan lebih banyak air mata walau ia membatin "Cih, gombal. Terlalu berlebihan." Masing-masing orang yang mendengar dan menyaksikan Drama perpisahan itu pun berkomentar dalam hati mereka sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sarada, aku pamit, aku harus pergi melapor sekarang," ucap Boruto lalu melepas tangannya dan berdiri. "B-Boruto, jaga kesehatanmu di sana, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, rajinlah olahraga dan mandi, serta makanlah dengan teratur.," ucap Sarada sambil menghapus air matanya.

Boruto pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah orang tuanya. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti akibat suara keluhan yang terdengar dari mulut Chochou. "Cuma itu? Tidak ada acara peluk-memeluk? Atau yang lebih ekstrim lagi," ucap Chochou dengan Suara lantang.

Perkataan Sarada tadi jelas membuat teman-temannya merasa kesal. Chochou telah merusak momen karena pertanyaannya itu. "Dungu, diam. Kau jangan bercanda," ucap Inojin. "Iya Chochou, kau harusnya jangan berkata begitu, itu keterlaluan," ucap Shikadai. "Mereka berdua benar Chochou, walaupun status Boruto dan Sarada sudah jelas, tapi tidak mungkin mereka melakukannya di depan orang tua mereka," ucap Anjelye.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda agar suasananya tidak setegang ini, aku yakin jika mereka melakukannya, mereka tidak bakal di omel oleh orang tua mereka," ucap Chochou membela dirinya. "Ayah Sarada! Kalau Sarada ciuma-umphhh—umphhh," perkataan Chochou pun terhenti akibat Sarada yang datang dan langsung menyumpal mulut dari sahabat yang ia anggap paling dekat dengannya.

"Harus ada yang menyumpal mulut Chochou seharian penuh agar ia tidak bicara macam-macam," ucap Inojin. "Mitsuki, kau masih menyimpan dasi yang kau temukan di mobilmu kan?" tanya Shikadai. "Iya, ini dia, tapi kau mau apa," ucap Mitsuki sambil mengeluarkan dasi dari saku celananya.

"Aku pinjam sebentar," ucap Shikadai saat mengambil dasi itu dari tangan Mitsuki.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chochou telah di lepas oleh Sarada. Namun kini, Mulutnya di tutupi dengan dasi yang tadi Shikadai ambil dari tangan Mitsuki. Tak lupa tangan Chochou di ikat dengan sebuah tali yang mereka temukan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur sih, kalian sudah keterlaluan," ucap Boruto yang saat itu masih berada di posisi yang sama namun menghadap teman-temannya. Hinata dan Sakura pun hanya mengeleng tak percaya atas kelakukan teman-teman Boruto.

Boruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuannya dan Sasuke sert Sakura.

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman Sasuke, Bibi Sakura, aku pamit dulu," ucap Boruto lalu menyalim ke empat orang itu bergantian. Terakhir adalah Himawari. "Hima, kakak pergi dulu, jaga ayah dan ibu ya, kau juga harus rajin belajar. Menjadi seorang dokter itu tidak mudah hima, kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh," ucap Boruto pada sang adik.

"Tentu, emang aku kayak kakak, pemalas belajar," ucap Himawari di penuhi candaan. "Yang ada kan kau yang pemalas belajar," ucap Boruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang adik. Setelah selesai berpamitan, Boruto pun melangkah menuju pintu masuk ruang tunggu. Semua orang memperhatikan Boruto dengan Intens.

Setelah Berada di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu, Boruto pun mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil berkata "Sampai jumpa lagi semua, aku akan merindukan kalian, doakan aku semoga selamat dan cepat kembali," ucap Boruto tanpa membalikan badannya. Semua pun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Boruto.

Kecuali Sarada dan Sasuke. Kebetulan karena ayah dan anak itu melihat pantulan bayangan Boruto pada pintu kaca tersebut. Saat itu, air mata terlihat jelas mengalir dari mata Boruto. Wajah Boruto pun saat itu menunjukan Ekspresi sedih. Walau sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia sempat tersenyum. Tersenyum pada petugas yang berada di dekatnya.

"Boruto, kau harus kuat, kau telah memilih jalanmu. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu melalui pantulan bayangan dirimu di pintu tadi," batin Sarada saat Boruto telah berada di balik pintu.

"Ia berbicara tapi tidak menghadap kita," ucap Mitsuki. "Baru akan berangkat saja ia sudah begitu, apalagi nanti kalau sudah kembali, mungkin sifat Sarada yang dulu kalah," ucap Anjelye. "Sekali-kali menunjukan ekspresi sombong untuk menutupi kesedihan kan tidak masalah," ucap Inojin.

"Boruto dia bersikap begitu karena saat itu ia menangis," ucap Shikadai. "Kau menyadarinya juga ya, Shikadai?" tanya Sarada. "Ya, ia tidak berbalik karena tidak mau kita melihat kesedihannya, terutama Sarada," ucap Shikadai. "Kau benar Shikadai," ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah Boruto memasuki ruang tunggu. Mereka semua pun pergi keluar karena di perintahkan untuk keluar. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyuruh Chochou untuk mengajak Sarada pulang.

"Chochou, ajaklah Sarada pulang, bibi tidak mau ia tambah sedih saat melihat Boruto terbang nanti," ucap Sakura. "baik bibi, tapi apakah Sarada mau?" tanya Chochou. "Bilang ayahnya yang menyuruhnya," ucap Sarada.

"Baik, tapi apa boleh kami jalan-jalan sebentar. Mungkin kami jalan-jalan ke tempat yang jauh dari bandara," ucap Anjelye. "Itu ide bagus," ucap Sakura. Chochou dan Anjelye pun datang menghampiri Sarada yang berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Ibu, aku bisa ikut kak Sarada jalan-jalan, aku mau ikut menemani kak Sarada," ucap Himawari. "Tentu sayang, tapi izin ayahmu dulu lalu bilang kak Sarada kalau kau mau ikut," ucap Hinata. "Itu ide yang bagus Himawari, semakin ramai maka akan semakin seru," ucap Sakura.

Saat Himawari berjalan untuk menghampiri ayahnya untuk meminta izin, Sarada menghampiri Himawari. "Hima, kau mau ikut kami jalan-jalan?" tanya Sarada. "Hehe, aku juga tadi baru mau bilang kak Sarada," ucap Himawari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kini tinggal Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata serta Himawari yang berada di bandara. Teman-teman Boruto telah meninggalkan bandara terlebih dahulu. "Yakin tidak mau menunggu Boruto berangkat dahulu?" tanya Sasuke. "Baiklah, tapi aku sih ikut Hinata saja, jika ia mau menunggu Boruto hingga berangkat, maka aku juga akan menunggunya."

"Hinata, sebaiknya kita pulang saja, nanti kau malah semakin Sedih saat melihat Boruto take off," ucap Sakura. "Tidak, aku akan menunggu hingga Boruto terbang," ucap Hinata. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi cari makan siang terlebih dahulu," ucap Sasuke. "Ayo Hinata, kita makan dulu," ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju sebuah Restoran mini yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri tadi. Dan Restoran tersebut juga masih berlokasi di area bandara.

 **::==::==::**

Sebuah makanan yang baru saja di pesan pun di hidangkan ke atas meja. Sebuah makanan untuk porsi empat orang itu pun menggugah selera makan Naruto dan Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sasuke memesan makanan paling mahal yang berada di restoran jika restoran itu pertama kali ia kunjungi.

Setelah selesai makan, Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar. Sambil berbincang masalah ringan. Di karenakan tidak ada Himawari, mereka bisa bebas berbincang masalah yang mereka rahasiakan.

"Hinata, maaf ya. Ini semua salahku, ini keputusanku," ucap Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, Boruto juga perlu mandiri. Hanya saja, ini berbeda saat mereka berangkat kuliah, ini berbeda karena kita telah menipu Boruto," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau tidak salah ini saran dari Sasuke, Naruto pun setuju karena menyangkut keselamatan Boruto," ucap Sakura. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian dan Sarada sedih, hanya saja seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, ini menyangkut keselamatan mereka berdua dan dunia ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya saja mungkin kita bersalah karena telah membohongi putraku, seharusnya kita memberi tahu kejujuran padanya," ucap Naruto. "Jika kita beri tahu kebenaran, maka Boruto tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata pun hanya tertunduk sambil menatap sebuah semut yang mendekati piringnya. "Yang aku sedihkan bukannya jauh dari putraku, tapi aku menghawatirkan keselamatannya. Aku takut Boruto kenapa-napa di sana, mungkin terlibat perang, atau bahkan menjadi korban penyanderaan militer asing," ucap Hinata.

"Tenang, Jendral Hashirama bukan hanya Komandan Sakhuri cabang Konoha. Tetapi Jendral besar yang menjadi wakil dan tangan kanan terpercaya Komandan besar Sakhuri," ucap Sasuke. "Karena itu, Hashirama pasti akan menjamin keselamatan Boruto di luar dan dalam markas Sakhuri," lanjut Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Di dalam ruang tunggu, di bangku paling depan di paling pinggir, Boruto duduk sambil menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi terus mengalir kala ia memikirkan Sarada dan teman-temannya serta kedua orang tuannya.

Ia pun mengambil tas yang ia letakan di bangku sebelahnya. "Sebaiknya aku nonton film di laptop sambil menungu waktu keberangkatan dari pada aku terus memikirkan mereka," batin Boruto. Ia pun membuka tas dan mencari keberadaan laptop di tasnya.

"Lho? Tidak ada? Di mana ya aku meletakan laptopku?" tanya Boruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh iya, aku kan meletakannya di dalam koper, ahh sial, aku tidak bisa menonton film," batin Boruto. ia pun meletakan tasnya dengan kecewa lalu bersandar sambil menatap langit-langit.

Tak jauh darinya, seorang pria berjaket kulit hitam dengan celana panjang serta memakai topi dan kaca mata hitam menghampiri Boruto. Ia pun duduk di samping Boruto setelah ia menyingkirkan tas Boruto dan ia letakan di sebelahnya. Boruto merasa tak nyaman akan kehadiran orang misterius itu. Apalagi, orang itu menjauhkan tas Boruto darinya.

"Permisi, maaf pak, itu tas milikku, bisa berikan padaku?" ucap Boruto. "Biarkan tasmu di sampingku sebentar. Aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar, tenang, tasmu tidak akan hilang," ucap orang tersebut lalu membuka kaca mata dan topinya. "Jendral Hashi-Umph!" guman Boruto sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya karena mulutnya di sekap oleh tangan orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Diam bodoh, jangan sebut nama asliku dengan gelarku di tempat umum seperti ini," ucap orang itu lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan. "Maaf, aku hanya tidak percaya ini anda, mau apa anda ke sini?" tanya Boruto. "Sama sepertimu, aku mau ke Indonesia, aku mau pulang kampung sekaligus melaporkan sesuatu yang penting pada atasanku dan sekaligus mengantarmu ke sana," ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hashirama.

"Kau sendiri? Di mana ayahmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Hashirama. "Mereka sudah pulang, mereka kan tidak bisa masuk sampai di sini," ucap Boruto. "Ya, aku tahu, tapi sebaiknya mereka pulang sehingga kesedihan orang tuamu bekurang dari pada terus menerus berada di sini," ucap Hashirama.

"Jujur, aku sangat takut, aku tidak mengenal siapapun pastinya di sana, tempat tinggal pun belum ada, aku tidak tahu situasi di sana, apa mereka menyukaiku, mereka menyambutku, atau Cuma cuek dan mengurusi pekerjaannya masing-masing," ucap Boruto.

"Tenang, selama beberapa tahun ini, saya akan berada di Indonesia dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi jika kau perlu sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku, ini kartu namaku termasuk nomor yang bisa kau hubungi," ucap Hashirama.

"Aku juga akan berada dalam jangka waktu yang lama di markas besar Sakhuri, hanya saja, selama 1 bulan ini aku mengambil cuti," lanjutnya. "Ya, nanti jika aku perlu teman bicara atau ada perlu, aku akan menghubungi anda," ucap Boruto. "Aku akan senang hati menanggapinya, bagaimanapun aku tetap bertanggung jawab. Aku yang meminta markas besar untuk merekomendasikan dirimu untuk bekerja di Sakhuri sebagai perwakilan Techconnec," ucap Hashirama.

"Argh, aku lapar, padahal pagi tadi sudah makan," ucap Boruto sambil memegangi perutnya sambil melihat sekitar. "Kau lapar? Sebaiknya kita makan dahulu, masih ada 10 menit lagi, kita makan roti saja, aku yang teraktir," ucap Hashirama berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat yang menjual roti di area tunggu.

Setelah memekan 3 buah Roti yang ukurannya besar-besar, Boruto dan Hashirama kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Waktu keberangkatan tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Banyak penumpang _Garuda Indonesia_ telah berjalan keluar menuju pesawat.

"Ayo Boruto, kita menuju pesawat," ucap Hashirama. "Ya, tunggu sebentar, tali sepatuku lepas," ucap Boruto sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. "kalau begitu cepatlah, aku tidak mau menunggu lama," ucap Hashirama. "Anda bisa jalan deluan, aku bisa menyusul. Lagi pula nomor tiket kita juga berdekatan," ucap Boruto. "Aku akan tunggu kau di pesawat Boruto, jangan sampai ketinggalan," ucap Hashirama.

Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, Boruto pun merapikan jaketnya dan merapikan posisi tasnya. Tak lupa ia merapikan rambutnya. Setelah itu ia melangkah dengan perlahan melewati pintu untuk menuju bagian luar ruang tunggu. Hashirama telah berada jauh di depannya. Namun Boruto tetap berjalan santai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menempati janjiku Sarada. Setelah pulang nanti orang yang paling pertama ku peluk adalah dirimu. Dan aku juga akan melamarmu di depan kedua orang tua kita pada saat itu, apapun yang akan membuatmu bahagia pasti akan kulakukan," ucap Boruto sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

 **::==::==::**

"Hinata, ayo kita keluar agar bisa melihat putra kita lepas landas," ucap Naruto. "Baik," jawab singkat Hinata. "Ayo Sasuke, kita temani mereka," ucap Sakura. "Hn, sabar. Aku bayar makanan ini dulu," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka masuk ke area bandara. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meminta izin langsung pada manager bandara agar di ijinkan masuk area bandara. Sasuke memerintah seorang pengawal untuk mengambilkan mobil Sasuke untuk mereka gunakan untuk memasuki wilayah dalam bandara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mengendarai mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata menuju jalan masuk area bandara. Setibanya di sana, "Anda pasti Uchiha Sasuke, silakan masuk. Anda sudah di beri akses oleh manager bandara," ucap penjaga portal.

"Terima kasih, bisa kau membukakan portalnya untuk kami?" ucap Sasuke. "Oh maaf, aku lupa membukanya," ucap penjaga portal itu. "Ya, tidak masalah," ucap Sasuke lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju pesawat yang di pakai oleh Boruto untuk terbang ke Luar negeri.

Setibanya di dekat pesawat itu, Pesawat dengan Nama _Garuda Indonesia_ itu pun tengah siap menuju landasan pacu. Naruto dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan berharap Putranya itu melihat keberadaan mereka di dekat pesawat. Walau tak begitu dekat juga.

Dalam beberapa menit, Pesawat telah siap untuk terbang. Suara mesin pun di keraskan kemudian pesawat pun mulai bergerak dan semakin lama semakin cepat hingga terlihat ban dari pesawat itu sudah tidak menyentuh landasan pacu.

Naruto dan Hinata melihat kepergian Boruto di dalam pesawat itu dengan intens. Air mata pun terlihat keluar dari keduannya. Hanya saja, Hinata lebih deras ketimbang Naruto yang hanya mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata. Tapi beban Naruto lah yang terbesar karena ia menanggung rasa sedih dan penyesalan. Sakura pun menghampiri Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

Sasuke pun Mendekati Naruto sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Ini keputusan kita berempat, tidak boleh ada penyesalan," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Sebuah mobil Avanza putih sedang melaju di jalan bebas hambatan yang tak jauh dari bandara. Ini sudah ke 2 kalinya mereka melewati jalan yang sama di karenakan Chochou yang saat itu mengemudi salah berbelok. Chochou mengambil jalan yang mengarah langsung kembali ke jalan menuju bandara.

Rencananya, Chochou ingin mengajak Sarada makan di tempat yang sangat jauh dari kota konoha. Sebuah Restoran yang berada di jalan yang menuju kota Ame. Tempat yang berada jauh dari bandara, memiliki udara yang segar, jauh dari keramaian kota, serta di penuhi dengan pohon-pohon aneka warna walau sebenarnya hanya ada warna Hijau, merah, dan kuning pasti akan membuat Sarada melupakan Boruto sejenak.

"Chochou, aku lelah, sebaiknya kapan-kapan saja kita makan di sana, aku mau tidur," ucap Sarada. "Tapi aku lapar, lagi pula ibumu yang menyuruh kami untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan," ucap Chochou.

"Kalau kau lapar, kita makan di restoran yang ada di kota, kau setuju Hima?" tanya Sarada. "Aku sih ikut kalian, pulang ya pulang, jalan-jalan ya jalan-jalan, tujuan utamaku ikut adalah menemani kak Sarada," ucap Himawari.

"Ya baiklah, Chochou, kita makan di sana kapan-kapan saja," ucap Anjelye. "Ya baiklah, padahal aku mau menunjukan restoran itu, makanannya enak-enak," ucap Chochou. "Lain kali saja, nanti aku yang traktir kalau kita pergi ke sana kapan-kapan," ucap Sarada.

"Umm, baiklah. Kita kerumahmu saja Sarada. Minta ART yang masakan untuk kita, sekalian kami main ke rumahmu. Kami sudah lama tidak main ke rumahmu," ucap Anjelye. "Oke," jawab Sarada singkat.

Karena lokasi yang saat itu mereka berada tak jauh dari bandara, pesawat yang di tumpangi oleh Boruto pun terlihat sedang lepas landas dari arah kiri mobil. Kebetulan saat itu Himawari duduk di kiri mobil dan sedang menghadap keluar jendela.

"Kak Sarada, apa itu pesawat yang kak Boruto naiki?" tanya Himawari. "Mana Hima?" tanya Sarada bersemangat lalu melihat kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Himawari. "Kalau benar, berarti kakak sudah lepas landas, sayangnya aku tidak ada di bandara saat ini," ucap Himawari.

"Boruto, maaf. Aku tidak dapat melihatmu lepas landas dari dekat. Aku menyesal kenapa aku mengikuti ajakan 2 orang ini," batin Sarada meneteskan air mata. Anjelye dan Chochou pun menghembuskan Nafas kecewa kala melihat Sarada yang menyaksikan pesawat itu dari jauh sambil meneteskan air mata.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **A/N :** Maaf atas keterlambatan update beberapa hari. Saya berusaha untuk mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus sambil menunggu adanya kuoata di ponselku. Maklum, di sini tidak ada jaringan Techconnec haha.

Saya di sini akan memberikan sedikit pengetahuan umum tentang Negara indonesia kita tercinta dalam Cerita ini. Beruntunglah yang membaca **pesan Ini.**

 _Indonesia tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan indonesia dalam cerita ini. Tapi, akan ada beberapa perbedaan kecil. Seperti, dalam cerita ini Negara indonesia memiliki sebuah unit intel rahasia layaknya Amerika._

 _Satuan Khusus Republik Indonesia adalah namanya. Satuan ini tidak bekerja di bawah komando pemerintahan. Melainkan di beri otoritas sendiri namun pembiyayaannya tetap berasal dari pemerintah._

 _Hal ini jelas membuat banyak yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan satuan khusus ini. Namun tetap saja, banyak masyarakat yang resah akan kehadiran sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Mereka tidak resah karena keberadaan satuan ini. Melainkan uang pajak yang tergelapkan yang sebenarnya untuk pembiayan satuan rahasia ini._

 _Walau tidak di bawah pengawasan pemerintah secara langsung, Satuan ini bekerja di bawah pengawasan kepresidenan republik indonesia. Orang yang di tunjuk menjadi presiden harus mampu merahasiakan keberadaan Satuan khusus ini._

 _Untuk menutupi keberadaan Satuan Khusus ini, pemerintah membentuk sebuah Badan Antariksa Republik Indonesia yang bekerja layaknya NASA. BARI adalah singkatan yang di gunakan untuk menamainya._

 _BARI layaknya NASA, Namun tidak sebesar NASA. BARI memantau kondisi Indonesia melalui orbit dan terkadang melakukan penelitian luar angkasa layaknya Nasa namun tak meluncurkan armada keluar. Satelit milik Techconnec di buat dan di orbitkan oleh BARI. BARI dan Techconnec mulai bekerja sama setelah Itachi yang memimpin._

 _BARI di bentuk untuk menutupi Keberadaan Sakhuri. Sakhuri juga di biayai oleh pemerintah melalui BARI. Markas Utama dari Sakhuri terletak di BARI. Dan lokasi BARI berada di daerah pegunungan di pulau PAPUA._

Itu saja kiranya yang perlu di beri tahu. Sisanya akan di jelaskan dalam cerita. Saya bingung mau jelalaskan apa lagi. Oke sampai jumpa di chapter 20.

Satu lagi, sepertinya pesan yang saya tulis pakai huruf tebal itu berfungsi terbalik. Ada yang masih ingat, yang tidak ingat atau tidak tau silakan di lihat kembali.

Dan pesan itu berfungsi secara terbalik. Malah yang mereview ada. Sider juga ada yang review. Yang sudah lama ngak review juga baluk mereview. Ada juga Guest dengan yang mereview dengan pesan kurang bermutu dan menghina pun ada. Ada juga yang di moderate secara otomatis karena saya ngak lihat selama 5 hari.

Itu saja, gue tidak mau banyak bacot lagi, pesan ini sudah kepanjangan. Sampai jumpa.


	20. Chapter 20 : Selamat Datang Di Indonesia

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 20**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Melalui perjalanan panjang tanpa teman untuk ngobrol memang membosankan. Walau Boruto tak berada di pesawat sendiri, tapi tetap saja ia tidak memiliki teman untuk ngobrol. Hashirama yang satu-satu orang yang bisa ia ajak ngobrol duduk di belakangnya dengan jarak 2 bangku. Itu membuatnya tidak dapat berbicara padanya. Apalagi, mulai dari lepas landas hingga sekarang ia menutup matanya sambil bersandar.

Orang yang duduk di sampingnya pun sedari tadi hanya tertidur dan sesekali terbangun untuk mengubah posisinya atau memesan sesuatu pada pramugari. Hal itu jelas membuat Boruto bosan. Terlebih lagi saat ini ponselnya sudah lobet di karenakan beberapa jam yang lalu ia bermain game.

"Kenapa aku harus menaruh Cas ponselku di koper, menyebalkan," batin Boruto. Tiba-tiba, seorang pramugari menghampiri Boruto. ia melihati sebuah kertas lalu berkata "Uzumaki Boruto?"

"Y-ya, saya sendiri, ada apa?" ucap Boruto ragu. "Anda terlihat bosan. Menurut buku panduan pramugari nomor 41, penumpang yang bosan harus di tanya," ucap sang pramugari. "Oh, aku Cuma kesal karena ponselku lobet, kebetulan aku tidak membawa Charger," ucap Boruto.

"Aku punya Charger, akan aku ambilkan, tunggu dulu sebentar," ucap sang pramugari lalu pergi ke belakang. Boruto pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Rasa bosannya pun menghilang kala sang pramugari datang sambil membawa sebuah Charger. "Ini, Pak Boruto," ucap sang pramugari sambil memberikan charger yang ia bawa.

"Pak? Ayolah, aku masih muda dan belum menikah, panggilan itu tidak cocok untukku, aku baru 22 tahun," ucap Boruto. "Oh maaf, aku hanya bingung memanggil anda apa," ucap Boruto. "Kurasa panggil Boruto saja akan lebih enak di dengar," ucap Boruto. "dan jika boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" tanya Boruto.

"Namaku? Kau bertanya namaku? Aku," ucap sang pramugari sedikit malu dan mukanya terlihat memerah. "Ya, namamu, nanti jika aku mau mengembalikan Charger ini aku tinggal mencarimu," ucap Boruto dengan santai. Sang pramugari yang nampaknya ke ge-eran pun langsung merubah sikapnya yang sudah ke ge-eran menjadi seperti sebelumnya.

"Namaku Sarah," ucap sarah yang merupakan pramugari tersebut. "Sarah? Mirip-mirip dengan nama temanku," ucap Boruto. "Teman? Apa ia pacar anda?" tanya Sarah. "Bisa di bilang begitu, sayangnya kami harus berpisah sementara karena aku ada tugas di Indonesia," ucap Boruto.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, aku mau kembali, jika anda perlu sesuatu, tekan saja tombol itu sambil menyebut namaku, aku akan datang," ucap Sarah sambil tersenyum dan pergi menuju belakang. Saat Sarah akan pergi, pria yang berada di sebelah Boruto pun terbangun dan bertanya pada Sarah "Hey kau, Kamar mandi di mana?" tanyanya dengan nada kasar.

"Toilet?" ucap Sarah. "Iya, itu sama saja, di mana letaknya," ucapnya lagi degan kasar. "Anda bisa ke belakang lalu belok kiri, di bagian kanan adalah toilet pria," ucap Sarah. Orang itu pun pergi sambil menabrak Sarah yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika Boruto tidak menahannya.

"Orang itu kasar sekali, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Boruto. "Ya, makasih sudah menahanku," ucap Sarah. "Tidak apa-apa, kita ini memang harus saling membantu, tapi kok di sini kau yang paling muda?" ucap Boruto.

"Ah iya, aku adalah keponakan Ceo _Garuda Indonesia,_ aku di pekerjakan di sini setelah aku lulus sekolah penerbangan," ucap Sarah. "Umm, umurmu berapa?" tanya Boruto. "Aku 22 tahun," ucap Sarah. "Wah, kita sama, berarti kau yang termuda di kalangan pramugari di dunia, hebat kamu," ucap Boruto.

"Makasih, hehe. Tapi karena yang termuda di sini aku sering di bully, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang mereka baik padaku entah karena apa," ucap Sarah. "Pasti karena mereka baru tahu kalau kau keponakan dari Ceo Garuda Indonesia," ucap Boruto.

"Boruto, aku mau kebelakang dulu, sampai jumpa," ucap Sarah lalu berjalan menuju belakang. Boruto pun kembali bersandar sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang telah tersedia di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, saat sarah akan melewati pintu, orang yang duduk di sebelah Boruto pun muncul dari lorong yang menuju kamar mandi dan menabrak Sarah dengan kuat membuat Sarah terjatuh kebelakang dengan kuat. Tanpa meminta maaf, pria itu pun langsung memarahi Sarah yang sebenarnya tidak salah.

Karena telah di bakar emosi, orang itu lalu mengangkat kakinya untuk menginjak Sarah. Namun, Boruto yang melihat kejadian itu pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sarah untuk menyelamatkannya.

Karena posisi duduk Boruto dekat dengan pintu ke belakang, ia dapat segera berlari untuk membantu Sarah. Ia pun menendang kaki orang itu sebelum kakinya menyentuh tubuh Sarah. "Sarah, kau tak apa-apa," ucap Boruto. "Hey bocah pirang, kau tidak usah ikut campur," ucap pria itu. "Kau kasar sekali, bersikap baiklah pada perempuan, apalagi yang lebih muda darimu," ucap Boruto.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, aku hanya mau memberinya pelajaran supaya lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat," ucap orang itu. "Hey, bisakah kalian tenang, jangan marah-marah di pesawat. Banyak orang yang sedang tidur," ucap Hashirama yang terbangun akibat suara gaduh yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau jangan ikut campur seperti anak ini, aku bisa menghajar kalian berdua lalu ku lempar dari pesawat ini," ucap orang itu. "Kau sok jagoan," ucap Hashirama lalu berdiri dan menghadap orang itu.

"Boruto, mundurlah, serahkan padaku, biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah orang ini dengan pramugari ini," ucap Hashirama. Orang itu pun berdiri tegap lalu maju perlahan. Tak lupa ia menendang kaki Sarah yang menghalangi langkahnya. "Hey, jangan menyakitinya," ucap Boruto.

"Kau menyakiti perempuan, itu termasuk pelanggaran HAM," ucap Hashirama. "Di kota asalku, HAM tidak berlaku," ucap orang itu. Boruto lalu membantu Sarah untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang Pramugari untuk di mengobati kaki Sarah sebab kakinya terluka akibat sepakan orang itu.

"Hey bocah, aku belum selesai dengan pramugari, jangan bawa dia pergi atau aku akan menghajarmu," ucap orang itu sambil berbalik menghadap Boruto. Hashirama pun memegang pundak orang itu yang membuatnya langsung berbalik lalu ia berkata "Lawanmu adalah aku, kalau kau berani jangan lawan perempuan dan remaja," ucap Hashirama lalu menghajar pipi orang itu hingga terkapar di lantai pesawat.

Orang itu tidak terima karena di hajar saat ia belum siap. Ia pun berusaha untuk menyepak kaki Hashirama. Tapi, Hashirama berhasil melompat untuk menghindari sepakan dari orang itu. "Sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada pramugari itu, atau kau akan di larikan ke UGD setelah kita mendarat," ucap Hashirama.

Pria itu tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Ia pun berdiri dan langsung meraih leher Hashirama. Orang itu pun mencekik Hashirama. Tapi, hashirama tidak mengeluarkan sedikit perlawanan. Ia hanya tenang sambil menatap orang itu. "Wajahmu memuakan, setelah kita mendarat, kau akan langsung di kubur," ucap orang itu lalu menghajar wajah Hashirama. Tapi, Hashirama berhasil menghindari pukulan orang itu hanya dengan mengerakan kepalanya.

Hashirama pun tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia pun langsung menghajar perut orang itu lalu memukul tengkuknya untuk membuatnya pingsan. Setelah pingsan, Boruto pun kembali dengan membawa 3 orang pramugara dengan tujuan sebelumnya untuk meleraikan perkelahian.

"Kalian bisa membawa pria ini beristirahat di belakang. Pastikan kalian menguncinya di sebuah ruangan hingga mendarat," ucap Hashirama. "Om, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Boruto. "Tentu, pria malang itu telah salah memilih lawan," ucap Hashirama dengan sombongnya lalu kembali duduk.

"Sebaiknya aku juga duduk, terima kasih anda sudah membantu," ucap Boruto. "Tidak masalah, kau juga menjadi tanggung jawabku selama di Indonesia, kalau kau terluka, ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Sejam kemudian, Boruto melepas Charger setelah ponselnya sudah terisi penuh. Ia pun menekan tombol untuk memanggil pramugari sambil berkata "Aku mencari Sarah." Namun, karena Sarah tak kunjung datang, Boruto pun berdiri berniat mendatangi Sarah untuk mengembalikan Charger miliknya.

Di saat Boruto membuka pintu, ia sangat terkejut karena di hadapannya saat ini sedang berdiri seorang perempuan yang ia cari. Perempuan itu nampak terkejut saat pintu yang hendak ia buka terbuka dengan sendirinya. Parahnya lagi, Boruto nyaris saja menabak Sarah jika ia tidak kaget dan menghentikan diri.

"Eh, Sarah. Kau membuatku kaget saja, ini chargermu," ucap Boruto. "Oh makasih, maaf tadi aku mencari sepatuku," ucap Sarah. "Tidak apa-apa, kukira kakimu masih sakit sehingga kau tidak bisa datang," ucap Boruto.

Di samping mereka, Hashirama sedang menutup mata namun sedikit melirik ke arah Boruto yang sedang berbicara pada seorang gadis. "Ehem, jika Sarada liat, ia pasti akan membunuhmu Boruto, atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi, ia akan gantung diri," ucap Hashirama mengagetkan Boruto.

Boruto yang kaget pun langsung segera menyingkir. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sarada tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena aku hampir menambrak seorang perempuan," ucap Boruto. "Oh, jadi namanya Sarada, pantas, nama kami mirip-mirip sedikit," ucap Sarah.

"Tentu, ia akan mengambil pistol ayahnya yang akan ia gunakan untuk menembakmu atau menembak dirinya sendiri jika ia melihat kejadian dari pertama kali kalian bertemu hingga sekarang," ucap Hashirama. "Aku hanya membantunya, habisnya anda yang berada di dekatnya sedang tidur," ucap Boruto.

"Itu bukan alasan, intinya saat ini kau sedang berselingkuh di belakang Sarada, benar tidak, Sarah?" tanya Hashirama. "Huuh, paman Cuma sirik," ucap Boruto tidak terima perkataan Hashirama. "Sirik? Buat apa. Om sudah punya istri, jadi buat apa pacaran, macam orang ngak ada kerjaan saja," ucap Hashirama lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih atas Chargernya, aku mau kembali duduk," ucap Boruto. "Sama-sama, dan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi Boruto," ucap Sarah. "Ehem, apa saya tidak di beri ucapan terima kasih, padahal aku yang memukul orang itu agar ia tidak memukulmu," ucap Hashirama masih merem.

"Oh maaf, terima kasih atas bantuan anda. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, saya akan membuatkan anda minuman, anda mau pesan apa," ucap Sarah. "Ya, terserah kau saja, yang penting enak dan tidak memabukan," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat dan mengalami situasi yang tidak terduga di dalam pesawat, akhirnya pesawat yang di tumpangi Boruto pun mendarat dengan selamat di bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma, Jakarta, Indonesia.

Saat itu hari sudah pagi. Bukan karena perjalanan dengan pesawat hingga 24 jam, melainkan karena saat berangkat dari konoha, Indonesia memang sudah sore.

Boruto pun keluar dari pesawat sambil memasang wajah bahagia. Ingin dia mengangkat tangannya sambil berkata "Halo Indonesia" tapi ia takut di kira ia orang gila yang di bawa oleh salah satu jendral Sakhuri.

"Boruto, tetap bersamaku," ucap Hashirama yang berada di belakangnya. "Tentu, aku tidak mau nyasar," ucap Boruto. "Baguslah," ucap Hashirama sambil menuruni tangga. "Jadi kita akan kemana, apa langsung ke markas kalian," ucap Boruto dengan nada pelan di dekat Hashirama.

"Kita tidak akan meninggalkan bandara, kita pergi ke pangkalan TNI Angkatan Udara untuk beristirahat sebentar. Nanti siang atau sore kita akan terbang lagi ke pulau Papua, tempat Markas kami berada," ucap Hashirama. "Papua? Di mana itu, aku belum pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Boruto. "Sudahlah, nanti kau lihat sendiri di peta," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mengambil barang, Hashirama mengajak Boruto untuk pergi ke pangkalan TNI-AU yang berada tak jauh dari bandara sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk naik taksi.

Setibanya di pintu gerbang, seorang tentara bersenjata menghampiri mereka. "Ini daerah terlarang, mau apa kalian datang ke sini sepagi?" tanya sang penjaga. Hashirama lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna Hijau dan ia serahkan pada penjaga. "Kartu identitas Apa ini?" tanya sang penjaga.

"Oh, kau belum tahu. Bawa kartu ini ke senior, atau kalau tidak ke pimpinan pangkalan ini," ucap Hashirama. Tiba-tiba, 2 orang penjaga pun berlari menghampiri Hashirama. Setelah tiba, mereka menodongkan senjata pada Hashirama. "Apa anda mencoba menyuap teman kami agar di beri akses lewat," ucap penjaga yang menodongkan senjata.

"Ini bukan uang, ini kartu," ucap penjaga pertama. Penjaga yang baru datang pun mengambil dan membaca kartu itu. "Oh sial, ternyata dia" ucap Penjaga yang mengambil kartu. Penjaga satunya lagi pun ikut melihat tulisan di kartu itu.

Dengan cepat, kedua penjaga yang baru tiba itu langsung memposisikan diri tegap dan memberi hormat pada Hashirama. "Maafkan kami atas sikap kami tadi, kami tidak mengetahui anda, kami masih baru di sini," ucap kedua penjaga yang baru datang itu bersamaan.

Penjaga pertama pun terlihat bingung. "Dia siapa?" ucapnya. "Akan kuperkenalkan diriku pada anggota baru di markas ini, aku adalah Jendral Hashirama. Tak banyak memang yang mengenaliku ataupun rekan kerjaku yang lain, kode 41, Sakhuri." Ucap Hashirama.

"Kode 41? Maksudnya apa," ucap Boruto. "Itu adalah kode khusus yang ada di pangkalan ini, maksudnya adalah Satuan Rahasia Republik Indonesia sedang datang." Ucap Hashirama.

Penjaga pertama langsung memberi hormat dan berkata "Maaf, aku baru menjadi marinir, aku tidak mengetahui banyak," ucapnya. "Tidak masalah, antar aku menemui pimpinan kalian," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah menemui pimpinan dari pangkalan angkatan udara di bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma, Hashirama dan Boruto di beri kamar untuk mereka beristirahat sementara. Kamar yang di tempati oleh Boruto dan Hashirama tentu saja berbeda. Namun bukan hanya kamar yang berbeda, mess mereka juga berbeda.

Hashirama tidur di kamar yang berada di mess Perwira. Sementara Boruto tidur di kamar mess Bintara dengan satu kamar berisi 5 sampai 6 orang. Karena Boruto ini adalah tamu dan baru datang, Boruto di tempatkan di kamar baru yang belum di isi oleh orang lain. Tetapi karena hal itu, belum ada kasur alias masih kosong.

Boruto pun hanya di beri 2 buah Pelbed. 1 untuk ia pakai tidur dan satunya lagi untuk barang-barangnya. Sungguh sial nasibnya. Pergi ke luar negeri sendiri tanpa orang yang di kenal memang berat. Ini adalah pengorbanan yang besar yang di lakukan oleh Boruto demi Sarada dan Sasuke.

Sayangnya Boruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui kebenaran yang di sembunyikan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. 3 orang yang seharusnya ikut Boruto ke Indonesia kontrak kerjanya di batalkan oleh Sakhuri. Setidaknya itulah yang di ucapkan Sasuke pada Boruto beberapa jam setelah ia menandatangai kontrak kerja itu.

Padahal, 3 orang yang di rekomendasi oleh Sakhuri itu tidak ada, Sasuke hanya mengarang. Boruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang di rekomendasikan. Sasuke pun menyetujuinya karena menyembunyikan Boruto ke luar negeri adalah jalan terbaik untuk keselamatan Boruto, keluarganya, dan perusahaannya.

 **::==::==::**

Hari sudah semakin terang dari sebelumnya. Namun udara masih saja tetap dingin. Boruto memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu agar udara dalam kamar menjadi sedikit menghangat. Baru akan menutup mata, Boruto di kagetkan oleh suara terompet yang terdengar.

Boruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur nanti. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit dari depan mess. Setibanya di sana, Boruto bersandar pada tembok sambil memandangi arah tempat matahari akan terbit. Namun sayangnya, tempat itu tertutup oleh sebuah bangunan bandara.

"Ini bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit, ikut aku. Sekarang giliranku untuk berjaga di tempat yang cocok untuk melihat matahari terbit," ucap seorang Prajurit yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Boruto. "Tentu, bukannya aku tadi yang mengajakmu," ucap Prajurit itu lalu berjalan ke salah satu menara pengawas. Boruto pun mengikuti dari belakang.

 **::==::==::**

Di salah satu menara pengawas, Boruto berdiri di puncaknya sambil menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang. "Ini memang tidak akan seindah melihat dari pegunungan. Namun lumayanlah jika kau hanya ingin melihat matahari terbit dari balik gedung-gedung," ucap prajurit tersebut.

"Hn." Boruto pun mengeluarkan kata yang sering di gunakan Sasuke sambil menatap ufuk timur membuatnya teringat Sarada. Walau baru berpisah selama beberapa jam saja, Boruto sudah merasakan rindu pada Sarada.

Boruto pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sarada. "Jika kau mau pergi kembali ke mess, beri tahu saya. saya akan ada di bawah," ucap penjaga itu yang sebelumnya melirik Boruto.

Beberapa detik tidak mendapat jawaban, Boruto coba untuk bertahan untuk tetap menghubungi Sarada. Akhirnya, penantiannya terbalaskan. Sarada mengangkat panggilan Boruto. "Hai Boruto, kau sudah tiba?" tanya Sarada bersemangat. "Sudah, kau sedang apa?" tanya balik Boruto.

"Mau tau aja, kau sedang apa, apa baru turun dari pesawat," ucap Sarada. "Sama, mau tau aja, haha," ucap Boruto. "Oke, aku sedang mandi, tepatnya berendam, kau menelepon di saat yang tidak tepat. Syukurnya ART ku sedang membersihkan kamarku dan mendengar ponselku berbunyi, jadi ia mengambilkannya untuku sehingga aku tidak perlu berdiri," ucap Sarada.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu, apa kau tidak takut ada yang masuk dan mengintipmu," ucap Boruto. "Siapa, ayahku. Apa kau gila, lagi pula tidak ada orang di rumah, Cuma beberapa ART perempuan," ucap Sarada. "Ya ada saja, mungkin satpam, atau kalau tidak mungkin Rama, dulukan hobinya mengintip perempuan yang sedang ganti baju di ruang olahraga," ucap Boruto.

"Kau sedang apa Boruto?" tanya Sarada. "Umph, berhubung di sini sudah mau pagi, aku memutuskan untuk melihat matahari terbit, jujur, aku jadi teringat padamu," ucap Boruto. "Baru juga beberapa jam Boruto, kau sudah rindu, aku jadi ragu kalau kau bisa bertahan hingga 2 tahun," ucap Sarada.

"Ya, itu menandakan, aku mencintaimu jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku," ucap Boruto sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. "Gombal, palingan dalam beberapa bulan kau bisa selingkuh," ucap Sarada.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu," ucap Boruto. "Aku percaya Boruto, tapi pastikan kalau bisa, kau kembali kekonoha cepat, aku dengar isu katanya Inojin masih menyimpan perasaan padaku, aku takut ia berhasil mencuri hatiku," ucap Sarada.

"Tenang Sarada, hatimu sudah kucuri deluan, aku bahkan sudah menyimpannya di tempat tersembunyi, tidak ada yang akan menemukan dan mencurinya dariku," ucap Boruto. "Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Hatimu di curi Boruto," ucap Sarada.

"Tenang saja, aku juga telah menyimpan hatiku di tempat tersembunyi bersama dengan hatimu, tidak ada yang akan menemukannya dan mencurinya," ucap Boruto. "Eleh, gombal," ucap Sarada. "Haha, tapi aku tidak bercanda, seandainya itu bisa kulakukan, telah lama kusimpan hati kita berdua di tempat yang aman," ucap Boruto.

"Boruto, aku tutup teleponmu dulu, aku mu cepat selesaikan mandiku, aku tidak mau masuk angin karena berendam malam-malam," ucap Sarada. "Ya, aku akan tutup, sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan, aku tidak mau mendengar kabar bahwa kau sakit," ucap Boruto. "Nanti kalau aku rindu, aku akan meneleponmu," ucap Sarada. "Ya, aku juga, kalau aku merindukanmu, aku akan meneleponmu," ucap Boruto. "Hn, sampai nanti Sayang," ucap Sarada lalu memutus panggilan. Wajah Boruto pun merah setelah mendengar perkataan Sarada. Kini ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sarada saat ia mengucapkan kata 'sayang' padanya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sarada," ucap Boruto dengan nada lambat walaupun Sarada telah mematikan ponselnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Boruto pun langsung tersenyum seraya memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. "Kini aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku pertama kali memakai kata 'sayang' padamu," batin Boruto dengan sebuah tetesan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Matahari yang baru terbit dari ufuk timur memancarkan sinarnya yang membuat air mata Boruto nampak mengkilap. Air mata Boruto pun keluar semakin banyak namun bukan karena sedih. Semakin banyak air mata yang menetes malah membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar.

 **::==::==::**

Siang hari, sebuah pesawat militer atau biasa di sebut dengan nama Hercules pun mendarat di pangkalan udara militer di bandara Halim Perdana Kusuma Jakarta. Ini menandakan waktu bagi Boruto untuk kembali melalui perjalanan panjang ke pulau yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui letak dan bentuknya.

Semua barang-barang telah mereka bawa dan mereka bersiap untuk Menaiki pesawat yang telah mendarat. Di dalam, mereka tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa Prajurit TNI yang juga berada dalam pesawat. Hanya saja mereka bukan dari pangkalan udara ini sehingga mereka tidak mengenali Hashirama.

Seorang Perwira dari pangkalan ini pun turut mengantar mereka hingga memasuki pesawat. "Prajurit, dengarkan, ini adalah Hashirama, ia akan menumpang hingga Papua, di bandara Sentani, Jayapura. Pastikan kalian tidak macam-macam dengan mereka berdua," ucap Perwira itu.

"Siap, kami adalah TNI, kami melindungi rakyat, bukan menyakiti rakyat, kami dekat dengan rakyat," ucap para prajurit dalam pesawat bersamaan. "Bagus, aku serahkan kedua orang ini pada kalian, pastikan mereka selamat hingga tujuan," ucap Perwira tersebut lalu keluar dari pesawat. Pintu pun di tutup karena pesawat telah bersiap terbang.

"Boruto, pesawat ini tidak akan senyaman Garuda Indonesia, jadi kau harus sabar dan kuat menghadapi segala macam cobaan dalam pesawat ini," ucap Hashirama. Boruto pun hanya menatap Hashirama takut. "Berapa jam kita akan terbang dengan pesawat ini?" tanya Boruto.

"Bukan jam, tapi hari, walau tidak sampai berhari-hari. Ini karena pesawat ini akan mendarat di beberapa bandara sebelum mencapai tujuan kita, mungkin kau mau melihat peta ini," ucap Hashirama sambil memberikan sebuah peta.

"Pulau Papua, pegunungan Jayawijaya adalah tujuan kita," ucap Hashirama. "Jauh sekali, berapa lama kita akan tiba di sana?" tanya Boruto. "dalam 1 atau 2 hari, itupun jika kita mendarat beberapa kali saja," ucap Hashirama

Pesawat pun mulai lepas landas meninggalkan Bandar Halim Perdana Kusuma. Boruto pun sudah mulai tak menikmati perjalanan yang akan ia lalui.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Pertama, saya minta maaf jika belakangan ini selalu update telat. Selain ketersediaan Kuota, saya juga ingin mengurangi kegiatan mengetik yang ternyata selain berefek positif, ada juga efek negatifnya.

Mata saya jadi cepat lelah, semakin cepat saya ketik, artinya semakin hancur pula tulisan tangan saya dan, tangan saya juga jadi cepat pegal saat menulis. dan itu sudah terjadi. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat jam pelajaran.

Tulisan makin jelek dan baru menulis beberapa baris tangan rasanya mau patah. Syukurnya keesokan harinya kembali normal lagi. Nulis banyak bukan menjadi masalah.

Namun, 2 hari berikutnya saya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Tugas membuat novel. Saya kembali mengetik lagi. Besoknya, saya mengalami hal yang sama. Tulisan makin jelek dari hari sebelumnya dan tangan juga kembali mudah pegal.

Kalau pegalnya karena menulis lama sih ngak masalah, tapi pegalnya saat nulis padahal baru saja menulis.

 **Maaf, saya Cuma sekedar curhat.**

Saya ingin menyapa pelanggan setia saya, maaf tidak hafal nama-nama kalian. Tapi, yang sering PM gue dan berteman dengan gue Di facebook. YOGA07 angkat tanganmu!

Bagaimana, apa Verita chapter 20 ini sedikit membingunkan atau sudah tidak seru. Tolong beri masukan.

Saya sangat menyayangkan keberadaan reader bijak di situs ini yang sudah tidak ada lagi. Reader yang selalu memberi review pada sebuah cerita.

Saya sangat merindukan keberadaan para Reviewer yang selalu membayar dengan kata-katanya pada kolom review di **Bawah.** Tapi, fakta berkata bahwa itu sepertinya sudah tidak akan terjadi.

Satu lagi. **Flame,** ada yang tau itu apa?.

Menurut kamus, **Flame artinya Nyala api, berkobar, bernyala, menyala, api.**

Gue bercanda, gue tau arti Flame. Tapi, arti sebenarnya dari flame menurut gue adalah : _**Sebuah perkataan dalam bentuk tulisan yang bisa membuat semangat seseorang yang mendapat Flame berapi-api atau berkobar layaknya api yang menyala-nyala.**_

 _Menurut saya dan beberapa penulis Profesional, penulis Nekad, penulis pantang menyerah, penulis pemula yang hebat, penulis yang punya pendirian, penulis yang gagah berani pasti menjadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan membuat karya yang hebat setelah membaca Flame dari orang lain._

 _Ada yang setuju. Yang setuju klik next._

Itu saja untuk hari ini, sampai jumpa.


	21. Chapter 21 : Sakhuri

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 21**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah terbang melewati pulau-pulau dan lautan-lautan, akhirnya pesawat telah berada di atas pulau Papua. Perjalanan ini menjadi lebih tidak nyaman karena dari hari pertama hingga sekarang Boruto dan Hashirama terus-menerus di tatap oleh 5 orang TNI bersenjata yang terbang bersama mereka.

Boruto merasa sedikit takut akibat penampilan dan sikap para tentara yang ada di hadapannya yang bisa di bilang sanggar dan manakutkan. Apalagi sedang memegang senjata di tangan yang bisa mereka tarik pelatuknya kapan saja.

Namun, Hashirama tetap bersikap biasa dan berencana tak mau menunjukan identitas aslinya pada kelima tentara di hadapannya. "Ehem, kalian berdua siapa dan mau apa ke Jayapura. Dan sepertinya salah satu dari kalian bukanlah orang Indonesia," ucap salah seorang tentara.

"Ya, dia pemuda dari Konoha, utusan dari Techconnec yang akan bekerja di BARI selama 2 tahun," ucap Hashirama. "Utusan, jadi apa kau adalah semacam pengawal?" ucap tentara itu lagi. "Ya, bisa di bilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Jayapura, Papua," ucap tentara itu. Hashirama pun tersenyum. Boruto juga ikut tersenyum walau masih tersimpan rasa takut pada dirinya.

 **::==::==::**

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun telah tiba di bandara. Namun, mereka tak beristirahat. Hashirama langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Setelah selesai, ia mengajak Boruto untuk menuju sebuah restoran di dekat bandara untuk makan siang.

"Kita makan siang, setelah itu kita pergi ke pangkalan Sakhuri di kota ini," ucap Hashirama. "Sekarang?" tanya Boruto dengan nada lesu. "Ya, kita tidak akan membuang waktu, semakin cepat kau tiba maka akan semakin cepat kau di beri pengarahan dan semakin cepat pula kau kembali," ucap Hashirama.

"Perasaan sama saja, paling Cuma berkurang beberapa hari saja," ucap Boruto sambil berjalan mengikuti Hashirama sambil membawa tasnya dan sebuah koper milik Hashirama.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Hashirama kembali menghubungi seseorang. Setelah itu, ia mengajak Boruto untuk pergi keluar. "Ayo kita pergi, jemputan kita akan segera datang," ucap Hashirama. "Aku bisa istirahat sejam lagi?" tanya Boruto.

"Tidak, istirahat saja nanti di pangkalan, malam hari, kita akan berangkat ke pegunungan menuju markas rahasia," ucap Hashirama. "Huhff, sial," keluh Boruto walau pada akhirnya ia menurut dan mengikuti perintah Hashirama.

Sebuah Mobil Ranger berwarna Hitam bertuliskan Sakhuri pun berhenti di depan mereka. "Masuklah, jendral!" ucap seorang supir dari dalam. Hashirama pun membuka pintu dan duduk di depan bersama dengan supir sementara Boruto dan barang-barang milik Hashirama berada di belangkang.

Sambil memposisikan posisi duduknya yang nyaman, Boruto bertanya "Katanya Sakhuri adalah Satuan Militer rahasia, mengapa di mobil ini ada tulisan Sakhuri besar-besar beserta lambangnya?"

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Akan kujelaskan setelah kita tiba di pangkalan," jawab Hashirama. "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanya Boruto. "Karena kau tidak akan paham jika kujelaskan di sini. Nanti saja di pangkalan. Bahkan mungkin kau akan mengerti sendiri," ucap Hashirama lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil dan menutup matanya.

"Berapa lama aku harus bersabar, kau membuatku semakin penasaran dengan jawaban," ucap Boruto sambil melipat tangannya.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit perjalanan dengan mobil, Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah markas kecil di pesisir pantai. Di gerbang utama, terlihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'SAKHURI'. Jelas tulisan itu semakin membuat Boruto heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Sakhuri menyembunyikan identitasnya di kota ini. Kau hanya dapat menemui Sakhuri di Provinsi ini saja. Identitas palsu kami di kota ini adalah sebagai Keamanan. Kami membantu tugas polisi dalam mengamankan tempat-tempat penting selama 24 jam," Ucap Hashirama. "Keamanan? Maksudnya seperti apa?" tanya Boruto.

"Hufft, akan kujelaskan ulang. Tapi sebelumnya, kita turun dari mobil ini dan pergi ke area peristirahatan. Kita akan pergi ke aula untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu Helikopter datang," ucap Hashirama. "Ya, tapi aku agak bingung," ucap Boruto. "Sudahlah, nanti akan kuceritakan sejarah singkat Satuan kami," ucap Boruto.

Di dalam aula, Boruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah Kursi. Hashirama pun terlihat sibuk dengan laptop yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tas miliknya. "Akan aku ceritakan secara singkat agar kau mengerti. Jika Techconnec memiliki sejarah, maka Sakhuri pun memiliki Sejarah," ucap Hashirama.

 **Sejarah Sakhuri**

 _Sakhuri pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah impian dari Jendral Besar Republik Indonesia. Sang jendral berambisi untuk membuat sebuah Satuan yang Rahasia guna keperluan Intelijen, Misi Rahasia, Dan sebagainya._

 _Untuk memujudkan impian itu, di pilihlah 50 orang dari setiap angkatan militer Indonesia. 50 orang yang terpilih itu pun melangsungkan pelatihan yang cukup berat, Di Buatkan identitas palsu, dll. Mereka yang terpilih di kirim jauh dari keramaian untuk latihan dan pastinya jauh dari keluarga._

 _Setelah latihan selama 2 tahun, mereka yang terpilih akan di nyatakan meninggal dunia dan di lakukan pemakaman secara militer. Namun, 50 orang yang terpilih itu merupakan Tentara yang belum bekeluarga. Setelah prosesi pemakaman palsu selesai, Ke-50 orang tersebut secara resmi telah menjadi bagian dari Satuan Khusus Republik Indonesia ini._

 _Sakhuri memang pada awalnya hanya di anggotai oleh 50 orang atau bisa di bilang 50 agent. Keberadaan Satuan ini bahkan di rahasiakan dari presiden dan seluruh rakyat Indonesia. Tidak semua Komandan satuan Militer mengetahui keberadaan Sakhuri di indonesia. Jendral besar yang membentuk Satuan ini sengaja merahasiakannya._

 _Sakhuri di bentuk untuk melakukan misi secara diam-diam. Bahkan juga melakukan penyusupan dan penyergapan secara diam-diam tanpa di ketahui oleh pihak manapun. Biaya operasional untuk Sakhuri sendiri merupakan potongan gaji para Perwira TNI yang mengetahui dan mendukung Sakhuri._

 _Namun, beberapa tahun setelah di bentuk, Jendral besar yang membentuk Satuan ini pun meregang nyawa. Dan secara resmi, kontrak Sakhuri pun di lepas dan akhirnya Sakhuri di bubarkan. Namun Beberapa bulan kemudian, Komandan Sakhuri yang baru saja di lantik 4 tahun yang lalu pun menghimpun ke-50 pasukan Sakhuri yang tersebar ke berbagai Wilayah. Ia pun membentuk Sakhuri kembali. Komanda pertama Sakhuri ini konona bernama Sarutobi._

 _Sarutobi membangun markas Sakhuri di wilayah pulau Papua tepatnya di pegunungan Jawawijaya. Di sana, mereka membangun markas bawah tanah dengan dana yang merupakan hasil sukarela anggota yang lain._

 _Untuk mendapatkan Dana operasional, Sarutobi membangun sebuah perusahaan yang bekerja di bidang Jasa keamanan atau bisa di bilang pengawal sewaan. Para anggota Sakhuri sendirilah yang merupakan pengawal tersebut._

 _Selama 5 bulan beroperasi, Jasa pengawal sewaan dapat mendapat pendapatan mencapai 20 milyar. Dan dengan uang itu, pembangunan markas Sakhuri pun berlanjut dan di perbesar. Kemudian membeli kendaraan dan sistem komputer untuk kantor ini. Dan setelah beroperasi sekitar 5 tahun, Perusahaan Pengawal sewaan ini pun di tutup dengan alasan bangkrut._

 _Dan di tahun yang sama, Markas bawah tanah Sakhuri pun telah selesai dan menjadi layaknya Markas satuan Khusus. Di tahun yang sama juga, Sakhuri merekrut orang-orang sipil yang terpercaya untuk bergabung menjadi anggota Satuan Khusus ini. Dan tak lama kemudian setelah kesuksesan Sakhuri membentuk kembali kejayaannya, Sarutobi menghembuskan Nafas terakhirnya._

 _Kepemimpinan pun di ambil alih oleh wakil Sarutobi bernama Asuma. Di tangan Asuma, Sakhuri sudah memulai misi kemanusiaan secara diam-diam membantu rakyat yang kesulitan. Dan terkadang melakukan pengerebekan bandar-bandar narkoba._

 _Mendapatkan bantuan dari seorang ilmuan indonesia lalu mengubah teknologi Sakhuri. Persenjataan Canggih pun tercipta dari tangan Ilmuan ini. Baja ringan nan kuat pun di ciptakan ilmuan ini untuk mendukung Armori Sakhuri. Baju zirah full Body pun di ciptakan untuk menghindari cedera serius dalam menjalankan Misi yang melibatkan kontak senjata._

 _Dengan keberadaan 2 perusahaan penopang milik Sakhuri yaitu perusahaan Ansuransi dan Perusahaan sewa pengawal yang di hidupkan kembali, Sakhuri pun bangkit menjadi Satuan terkuat milik Indonesia walau keberadaannya sama sekali tidak di ketahui._

 _Dengan berbekal biaya dari kedua perusahaan itu, Sakhuri memperbaharui tatanan kesatuannya dan membentuk kerjasama rahasia dengan beberapa pihak militer yaitu militer Kota Jayapura dan Pangkalan Udara Halim perdana Kusuma._

 _Setelah bekerja sama dengan Pihak Militer Jayapura, Keberadaan Sakhuri secara tiba-tiba terancam. Banyak warga sipil yang merasakan keberadaan dan gerak-gerik Sakhuri selama ini. Untuk menutupi Keberadaan mereka yang hampir terancam, Sakhuri pun membangun Stasiun Antariksa yaitu Badan Antariksa Republik Indonesia._

 _Pemerintah daerah dan Pusat pun turut mendukung keberadaan BARI. Sakhuri pun mennyatakan diri sebagai Pasukan keamanan BARI. Berkat itu, Isu keberadaan Sakhuri sebagai pasukan Rahasia pun hilang._

 _Singkatnya, Karena telah di ketahui keberadaannya, Sakhuri membangun BARI untuk menutup keberadaannya. Markas Rahasia Sakhuri Konon di bangun di bawah Gedung BARI._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Sakhuri memulai misi kemanusiaannya hingga keluar Kota dan bahkan telah sampai di luar Negeri. Prestasi terbesarnya adalah membunuh Pemimpin Teroris dunia dan membebaskan Palestina dari cengkraman Tangan Terosis. Walau Keberadaannya kini di ketahui seluruh dunia, Tak ada satupun negara yang mengetahui dari mana asal Sakhuri dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan keberadaannya._

 _Sakhuri menjadi Satuan Militer yang di segani seluruh negara kecuali AS dan Rusia. Semua kelompok-kelompok Radikal pun menakuti keberadaan Sakhuri kecuali MAFIA yang konon memiliki Teknologi setara dengan Sakhuri dan Techconnec._

 _Pertemuan perdana Ketiga Kelompok itu terjadi pada saat kepemimpinan Itachi di Techconnec. Saat itu merupakan Perang antara Techconnec dengan MAFIA. Sakhuri merasa resah dengan pertikaian kedua kelompok ini. Sakhuri pun memutuskan untuk ikut terlibat dan mendamaikan kedua kelompok ini._

 _Pada saat itu, pertempuran Techconnec dan MAFIA berlangsung di hutan Barat Konoha sedang berlangsung. Saat itu, Techconnec memang kalah jumlah. Namun keahlian Techconnec dalam pertempuran memang yang paling hebat. Namun, Sakhuri melakukan kesalahan._

 _Sakhuri memberikan tembakan peringatan yang di arahkan ke tanah di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran. Jelas saja itu membuat Mafia marah dan memalingkan perhatian dari Techconnec dan menyerang Helikopter yang di naiki Beberapa Pasukan Sakhuri. Tembakan itu pun berhasil membuat Helikopter berasap dan terbang tak terkendali hingga akhirnya jatuh ke sisi selatan area pertempuran._

 _Tak di duga, Mafia mengirim 20 orang untuk mengecek tempat jatuhnya helikopter itu. Itachi yang menyadari hal itu pun mengirim 5 orang pengawalnya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto yang kebetulan saat itu juga ikut berperang untuk melindungi awak helikopter itu._

 _Di tempat jatuhnya Helikopter itu, Semua awak Helikopter yang selamat pun saling tolong-menolong untuk keluar dari dalam Helikopter yang sudah ringsek. 3 orang yang berhasil keluar terlihat sedang mengamankan zona jatuhnya heli mereka. Tiba-tiba, muncul tembakan dari area hutan yang mengarah ke zona jatuhnya heli. Pasukan Sakhuri pun langsung berlindung dari belakang bangkai Heli sambil berusaha melawan dengan senjata yang mereka pegang._

 _Namun karena mereka baru saja jatuh dan menghantam tanah, kepala mereka pastinya sedikit sakit dan daya fokus mereka pastinya sedikit menurun. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab Sakhuri sukar untuk membalas serangan. Apa lagi Senjata yang di pakai Mafia mampu menembus Baju Zirrah mereka dalam beberapa kali tembakan di titik yang sama._

 _Di saat amunisi di senjata mereka hampir habis, Pasukan Pengawal Techconnec pun muncul dan langsung menembaki pasukan Mafia hingga membuat mereka mundur._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Unit Sakhuri yang berada di konoha saat itu di pimpin oleh Hashirama. Mulai dari hari itu untuk membalas pertolongan Techconnec, Hashirama menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan Techconnec dan melaporkan kejadian kepada Jendral besar Sakhuri. Tak lama kemudian, Sakhuri dan Techconnec menjalin hubungan kerja sama di bidang teknologi._

 _Sakhuri membagi teknologi mereka pada Techconnec dan begitu pula dengan Techconnec yang membagi teknologi mereka pada Sakhuri. Dengan teknologi Techconnec, Sakhuri memperkuat Baju zirrah mereka dan mempercepat transmisi Sinyal yang di perlukan selama Misi. Sebaliknya Dengan teknologi Sakhuri, Techconnec berhasil memperkuat keamanan dan memperkuat persenjataan mereka guna menangkal serangan Mafia. Selain itu, Kerja sama Sakhuri dan Techconnec melahirkan sesuatu yang baru di BARI. Tak lama kemudian, BARI menciptakan Satelit yang akan di pergunakan Techconnec untuk keperluan Komunikasi dan Transmisi sinyal._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Sakhuri di kenal sebagai Unit keamanan milik BARI. Selain itu, Sakhuri di kota Jayapura bertugas sebagai Instansi yang menjaga keamanan objek Vital negara di kota itu. Selain Markas rahasia, Sakhuri membangun 3 markas Di kota Jayapura. Sebuah markas di bangun di tengah kota dan sering di gunakan sebagai tempat pelatihan Calon Satpam._

 **Akhir Sejarah Sakhuri**

Mendengar semua cerita yang di ceritakan oleh Hashirama membuat Boruto langsung mengerti. "Berarti senjata yang di miliki Techconnec berasal dari kalian?" tanya Boruto. "Nah, untuk itu tidak semuanya dari kami. Techconnec memiliki Lab. Senjata sendiri sama seperti Mafia. Hanya saja, untuk senjata berkaliber besar kamilah yang menjualnya kepada Techconnec," ucap Hashirama.

"Umph, aku baru tahu semua itu, ternyata Techconnec menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar di balik keberadaannya. Namun yang masih belum kumengerti, kenapa Mafia dan Techconnec menjadi musuh abadi?" Tanya Boruto. "Entahlah, hanya Sasuke sendirilah yang tahu," ucap Hashirama.

Tak lama kemudian, Helikopter yang mereka nantikan telah tiba. Hashirama langsung mengajak Boruto untuk menaiki helikopter itu dan terbang menuju Pegunungan Jayawijaya, tepatnya Markas Besar BARI.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Halo Para pembaca Setia._

 _Author mau minta maaf nih karena selama beberapa hari. *Ralat. Beberapa minggu ini tidak mengupdate Chapter hehe._

 _Ini berkat aktivitas di Duta yang semakin lama ternyata semakin padat._

 _Minggu kemarin, Author sibuk karena persiapan Ulang tahun SMA author. Kami mengikuti lomba pojok buku dan alhamdulilah dapat juara 2. 2 minggu yang lalu, author juga sibuk karena membuat cerpen untuk mengisi lomba cerpen sekolah. Dan alhamdulilah dapat juara 5._

 _Aktivitas selama 2 minggu yang author jalani memang sangat padat. Pulang sekolah jam 2 lalu kembali lagi sorenya untuk mengecet kelas dan menghias kelas. itu author lakukan selama seminggu full._

 _Malamnya, Pasti bawaannya capek dan ngantuk. Setiap mau pegang laptop dan mengetik beberapa kata, bawaannya pasti mau tidur. Terpaksa deh, nafsu untuk tidur tidak tertahankan lagi sehingga author memutuskan untuk hiatus selama 1-2 minggu sampai persiapan Hut SMANSA selesai dengan baik._

 _Oke,_ _ **Mode Curhatnya selesai.**_ _Kita kembali ketopik utama._

 _Setelah lama hiatus, author kembali dengan chapter 21 yang katanya berjumlah 2k. Hasilnya pasti buruk menurut anda para pembaca. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dari awal rencananya memang untuk menjelaskan keberadaan Sakhuri dalam cerita yang BTW akan menjadi markas tempat Boruto bekerja._

 _Jika chapter ini jelek, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan insya Allah, tidak akan terjadi di chapter 22 dan seterusnya hingga tamat._

 _Oh satu lagi, untuk yang kemarin menanyakan Keberadaan auhthor lewat Review saya ucapkan terima kasih. Berkat anda, saya mendapat kembali pencerahan dalam menulis Fanfiction ini._

 _Jujur, saya mendapat cobaan berat dalam menulis. Pertama adalah membuat cerpen untuk persiapan lomba yang akan datang, kedua rancangan Cerita perdana untuk di taruh di Wattpad yang rencananya akan di mulai tahun depan, ketiga memikirkan nasib Fanfic ini, keempat terbayang-bayang dengan Fanfic ke empat gue yang rencananya akan berjudul_ _ **Uzumaki Destiny**_ _. Itu Genrenya Adventure dan Friendship walau pastinya ada Action-Actionnya dan sedikit roman-romansanya, dan juga ada sedih-sedihnya, ada tragedinya, ada jalan cerita tentunya, dan pastinya akan mempengaruhi fanfic-fanfic berikutnya._

 _Karena sebelumnya saya membicarakan Cerita perdana di akun Wattpad yang akan di mulai tahun depan, pasti ada yang berpikir saya akan pindah ke Wattpad. Jujurlah, anda pasti sempat berpikir begitu._

 _Jika anda tidak berpikir begitu, pasti ada orang lain yang berpikir demikian. Pindah ke Wattpad? Hell no, saya tidak akan pindah. Saya lebih menyukai Fanfiction terutama Fanfic Naruto._

 _Saya hanya memasang Cerita di akun Wattpad karena beberapa teman sekelas gue punya Wattpad dan pastinya ada cerita. Malulah jika author tidak punya cerita di sana padahal pemenang ke lima dalam lomba cerpen._

 _Oke itu saja._

 _Saya berencana mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus. Jadi, jika belum ada, harap menanti beberapa menit atau jam lagi._

 _Salam Fanfictioner_


	22. Chapter 22 : Kebenaran Yang Tak Terduga

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 22**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Namun, perjalanan menuju Pegunungan Jayawijaya masih berlanjut. Di Helikopter, Boruto sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali melihat pemandangan di dari jendela. Boruto sangat menyayangkan kelalaiannya dalam membawa Power bank dan mengisi Daya ponselnya sewaktu di pangkalan udara markas Sakhuri di jayapura.

"Sial, aku selalu lupa untuk mengisi daya ponselku," gerutu Boruto. "Di markas nanti ada listrik, kau santai saja. Tapi, sayangnya ponsel hanya di perbolehkan di gunakan di dalam kamar. Selain itu, ponsel di larang di pakai atau bahkan di larang membawanya ke luar kamar, selama berada di markas kami," ucap Hashirama.

"Apa? Ini pasti akan membosankan. Syukur aku hanya di kontrak 2 tahun," ucap Boruto. "Pasti lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa, hanya hitungan waktu agar kau bisa terbiasa dengan situasi keamanan yang ketat itu," ucap Hashirama.

Boruto pun kembali bersandar dan menutup matanya setelah meletakan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya. "Apa masih lama? Pantatku sudah kram," tanya Boruto. "Itu dia, gedung BARI sudah terlihat di depan mata kita, kita sudah dekat," ucap Hashirama. Mata Boruto langsung terbuka lebar dan melihat ke arah Gedung itu. "Mulai sekarang, jangan asal bicara atau membicarakan Sakhuri sebelum kita tiba di markas," tambah Hashirama.

"Satu lagi, aku hampir lupa mengatakannya padamu. Sakhuri ada 2 kepanjangan, pertama adalah Satuan Khusus Republik Indonesia, dan Singkatan kedua adalah Satuan Keamanan BARI," ucap Hashirama lagi.

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi dengan kaca berwarna gelap dan bagian luar gedung yang full Light membuat gedung itu terlihat sangatlah megah. Tak jauh dari gedung itu, ada bandara tempat mereka akan mendarat di salah satu helipad.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah heli mendapat di salah satu helipad, Boruto memegang semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk keluar dari heli. "Boruto, bersiaplah saat membuka pintu, kau akan mengalami perubahan suhu yang mendadak. Seharusnya kita tadi membawa jaket tebal," ucap Hashirama.

"Perubahan suhu, tapi di dalam sini, tidak terasa dingin, apa kau bercanda?" tanya Boruto. "Kau memang sepertinya ketinggalan zaman Boruto, di era modern seperti ini pastinya manusia bisa mengakali cuaca dingin di dalam kendaraan," jawab Hashirama. "Tapi jika dingin sepertinya benar, aku melihat adanya salju di sekitar," ucap Boruto.

"Kita keluar setelah jemputan kita tiba, jika kau belum percaya kalau di luar dingin, sebaiknya kau menunggu di luar," ucap Hashirama. "Baiklah, aku percaya.., apa di sana itu kendaraan kita?" tanya Boruto. "Ya, ayo keluar. Heli ini mau di bawa ke tempat servis," ucap Hashirama lalu membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Boruto merasakan kulitnya seperti di siram air es. "D..dingin," kata Boruto mengigil. Perlahan, Boruto membuka pintu untuk ia keluar. Rasanya hawa dingin itu berhasil menembus tulangnya. Namun, Hashirama terlihat santai saat berdiri di luar helikopter. Ia bahkan berjalan seperti tak merasakan dingin.

"Masuklah ke mobil cepat jika kau tidak mau lama-lama di sini," ucap Hashirama. Boruto pun mengikuti saran Hashirama dan masuk ke mobil pertama. Setelah hashirama naik, mobil di jalankan menuju Gedung BARI yang berjarak 1 Km dari bandara.

Setelah tiba di depan gerbang, Hashirama menunjukan kartu identitasnya dan Kontrak kerja Boruto seorang penjaga dengan tulisan Sakhuri di beberapa bagian seragamnya. "Apa penjaga itu juga adalah bagian dari Sakhuri, jika tidak salah, Sakhuri itu pasukan keamanan BARI. Apa mungkin dia itu anggota Sakhuri, atau Cuma keamanan Biasa," batin Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah berada di lobi, Boruto mengagumi semua yang berada di sana. Di lobi itu, Para karyawan terlihat sangat sibuk. Beberapa keamanan dengan seragam bertuliskan Sakhuri pun terlihat sedang berjaga.

Di lift, terlihat seorang keamanan yang sedang berdiri. Sepertinya ia bertugas menjaga Lift dan melayani pengguna lift. Keamanan itu terlihat berdiri tegap ala militer jika sedang upacara. Hashirama pun berjalan mendekati lift itu. Setelah dekat, Hashirama berhenti lalu melihat ke tangan kanan penjaga tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, penjaga tersebut membentuk angka 2 yang di rapatkan tetapi telapak tangannya masih pada posisi siap. Tak lama kemudian, Hashirama juga terlihat membentuk angka 2 pada jarinya dan di rapatkan sama seperti penjaga tersebut hanya tidak dalam posisi berdiri tegap.

(NB: jika di jelaskan lebih dalam, posisi itu seperti sedang upacara. Berdiri tegap dengan tangan yang di kepal dan di letakan di samping paha. Angka dua yang di maksud adalah posisi jari tangan membentuk gunting hanya yang di rapatkan. Posisi tangan dan badan tidak berubah. Jadi, tangan tetap berada di samping paha)

Setelah 2 detik, Hashirama pun mengembalikan posisi jarinya seperti semula dan berjalan mendekati pintu lift kemudian membuka lift dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian setelah Boruto memasuki lift, pintu pun tertutup.

"Kita akan naik ke lantai mana?" tanya Boruto. "kita akan pergi ke markas, kita akan Ke Basement," jawab Hashirama lalu menekan tombol bertuliskan Base. "Base? Bukankah itu terlalu nampak," ucap Boruto. "Nampak? Basement adalah tempat para penjaga berkumpul, di sana seperti kantor penjaga. Berhati-hatilah, karena tidak semua penjaga adalah anggota Sakhuri," ucap Hashirama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kantor. Tiba-tiba, seorang keamanan menghampiri Hashirama dan Boruto yang masih berada di dalam Lift. "Hey, hey, ini area terlarang untuk di kunjungi. Selain keamanan di larang masuk, apa kau tidak membacanya," ucap keamanan itu.

"Kami ada janji untuk bertemu Pimpinan Sakhuri, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya," ucap Hashirama. "Maaf, Pak Zai tidak bisa di ganggu saat ini, dia sedang sibuk." Ucap keamanan tersebut. "Bilang, Hashirama ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Hashirama. Keamanan tersebut pun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Baik, kau bisa bertemu dengan pak Zai, dia berada di ruangannya. Pintu nomor 1," ucap keamanan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hashirama lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang di maksud. Boruto pun senantiasa mengikuti Hashirama dari belakang dengan menyimpan sedikit perasaan binggung pada semua yang terjadi.

 **::==::==::**

Hashirama membuka pintu lalu terlihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Setelah Boruto masuk dan menutup pintu, Orang di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba memberi Hormat. Hashirama pun memberi hormat padanya. "Hashirama, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Maaf sial tadi, aku memperketat keamanan di Kantor ini," ucap Zai.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Jika saja kau tidak merespon, mungkin tidak akan kumaafkan, jadi bagaimana caraku untuk mencapai Markas Sakhuri sekarang, katanya jalur akses utama sedang mengalami kerusakan?" tanya Hashirama. "Kau sudah berada di markas Sakhuri, kau mau kemana lagi," ucap Zai. "Bukan itu maksudku, Sakhuri yang asli, di mana jalan menuju ke sana?" tanya Hashirama. "Hehe, aku bercanda. Ada 3 jalan. Salah satunya ada di kantor ini, tapi sebelumnya, tolong kunci pintu dulu," ucap Zai.

"Boruto, tolong kunci pintunya!" titah Hashirama. Dengan malas karena memang ia sudah lelah dan lemas, Boruto pun mengunci pintu sesuai dengan perintah Hashirama. Setelah itu, Zai berjalan menuju sebuah lemari dan mengambil sebuah remot Tv. Setelah itu, ia membuka secara perlahan remot itu. Setelah di bongkar, nampak sebuah tombol berwarna Biru dengan lambang Sakhuri. Boruto pun mulai nampak bingung.

Tombol pun di tekan kemudian terdengar suara yang keras seperti pintu yang lama tak di buka di paksa di buka. Terlihat sebuah retakan rapi di tembok berbentuk persegi. Lalu di sebelahnya muncul Keypad dari dalam tembok. "Hashirama, kau pasti tau sandinya, tidak berubah dan pastinya hanya anggota Sakhuri yang mengetahuinya," ucap Zai.

Hashirama pun mendekati lalu menekan sebuah tombol pada Keypad. "Dua...Satu...Kosong...Dua...Dua...kosong...kosong...lima," ucap Hashirama sambil menekan tombol yang ia sebut. "Tak kusangka kau masih ingat, tidak heran kau di angkat menjadi perwira besar, selain memiliki ingatan yang cukup kuat, kau juga sangat profesional di lapangan," ucap Zai.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, Zai," ucap Hashirama. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau bisa memberitahuku mengenai anak ini?" tanya Zai. "Namanya Uzumaki Boruto, dia di kontrak Sakhuri untuk bekerja di belakang layar," ucap Hashirama. "Uzumaki Boruto, nama yang sangat familiar di telingaku, semoga kau betah di sana," ucap Zai.

"Ada apa, kenapa namaku bisa familiar di telinga anda?" tanya Boruto. "jika kau mengingat ceritaku mengenai Sejarah Sakhuri, kau pasti akan mengerti, siapa dia dan mengapa Uzumaki bisa familiar di telinganya," ucap Hashirama lalu menekan tombol enter. Tembok alias pintu berbentuk persegi itu pun tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi 2 dan terbuka dan menampakan sebuah lift. Hashirama langsung memasuki lift itu dan menekan tombol turun setelah Boruto menyusulnya.

 **::==::==::**

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Mata Boruto langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat sesuatu di hadapannya. Sebuah ruangan dengan mayoritas warna berwarna Putih. Di hadapannya terlihat berbagai bentuk mobil dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang memperbaiki mobil-mobil itu.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 orang dengan baju Zirah Full body mendatangi mereka. "Selamat malam, bisakah kau menunjukan Identitasmu," ucap salah satu dari mereka. "Jendral Hashirama Senju, divisi Konoha, unit Sakhuri 17," ucap Hashirama sambil memberikan Sebuah kartu. Kedua orang itu pun segera memberi hormat pada Hashirama. "Selamat malam Jendral," ucap Kedua orang itu serentak.

"Aku mau bertemu Komandan, bisa antar aku kesana?" tanya Hashirama. "Tentu, mari ku bantu membawakan barang-barang anda," ucap Salah satu orang itu. Setelah itu, mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat di mana komandan Sakhuri berada.

"Jendral, kami akan menaruh barang-barang anda di kamar nomor 331 dan teman anda di kamar 332," ucap mereka lalu meninggalkan Hashirama dan Boruto. Hashirama menarik nafas panjang lalu mendekati sang komandan yang sedang berdiri menyaksikan Latihan menembak.

"Izin bicara komandan, saya jendral Hashirama dari Divisi jepang datang melapor," ucap Hashirama sambil memberi hormat. Sang komandan pun membalikan badan dan menatap Hashirama dan Boruto. "Oh, kau sudah kembali Hashirama, apa kau membawa putra Naruto?" tanya sang Komandan. "Ya, ia adalah anak di samping saya, Uzumaki Boruto," jawab Hashirama.

"Kukira ia akan menolak tawaran, ternyata ia setuju," ucap sang komandan. "Demi melindungi temanku dan ayahnya serta Techconnec, aku rela melakukan apapun. apalagi ini juga untuk melindungi Dunia dari pengaruh Mafia," ucap Boruto. "Aku suka dengan Prinsipmu, panggil aku Komandan Hagoromo, Petinggi tertinggi Techconnec, tapi mungkin ada baiknya jika kau memanggilku komandan saja." ucap Sang komandan atau bisa di panggil Hagoromo.

"Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak di kontrak kerjakan di sini dengan alasan melindungi Techconnec ataupun pacarmu dan ayahnya, kau di sini untuk membantu kami melindungi dunia dari pengaruh Techconnec dan Mafia," ucap Hashirama. "Pengaruh? Kenapa bisa Techconnec juga terlibat," ucap Boruto. "Kau tahu, semua permasalahan ini muncul ketika terjadi perselisihan antara Techconnec dengan Mafia. Ayahmu dan Sasuke memberimu sebuah pernyataan Palsu agar kau mau ikut aku. Namun, aku juga memberi pernyataan palsu kepada Sasuke dan Naruto," ucap Hashirama.

"Apa-apaan ini, apa maksud semua perkataan kalian?" tanya Boruto. "Techconnec adalah penyebab masalah ini, Techconnec dan seluruh teknologinya adalah hal yang membahayakan dunia ini. Techconnec dan Mafia adalah 2 buah kelompok adidaya yang keberadaanya sangat mengancam Dunia," ucap Hagoromo.

"Apa tujuan kalian memperkerjakan aku di sini?" tanya Boruto. "Katakan yang sebenarnya!" bentak Boruto. "kau bekerja di sini bukan hanya di balik layar, melainkan kau juga akan bekerja di lapangan. Kau tidak perlu melakukan latihan khusus karena kau bukan agent Sakhuri, tetapi kau wajib belajar membidik dan memakai Senjata," ucap Hagoromo lalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto dan Hashirama. Boruto mengepal tangannya lalu berkata "Apa keinginan kalian sehingga memperkerjakan aku di sini?" tanya Boruto sambil berteriak.

"Kau akan menjadi menjadi bagian dari Sakhuri dan bersama-sama dengan Techconnec memerangi Mafia. Bagaimanapun juga, Techconnec adalah rekan kerja kami. Teknologinya merubah tatanan kehidupan manusia sejak pertama kali berdiri. Hanya sayangnya teknologi itu di salah gunakan oleh Mafia. Kita harus bisa mencegah Mafia agar tidak merebut Techconnec dan menguasai dunia," ucap Hagoromo.

"Tujuan utamamu bekerja di Sakhuri akan di sampaikan besok. Sekarang pergi dan cari kamar 332 dan beristirahatlah. Besok pada pukul 9, kita bertemu lagi di sini, Komandan akan menjelaskan tujuanmu berada di kesatuan ini, mengerti," ucap Hashirama. "Ya, aku sudah lelah, aku mau tidur," ucap Boruto dengan nada datar lalu pergi meninggalkan Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Di dalam kamar, Boruto dengan cepat mengunci pintu dan mengeluarkan ponsel dan laptopnya beserta casnya. Ia segera mencari colokan untuk mengcas ponselnya. Setelah itu, Boruto memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, ia langsung mendekati ponselnya dan menyalakan ponsel itu. Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya sangat binggung walaupun seharusnya itu wajar karena ia berada di kedalaman tanah. Ponselnya tidak ada sinyal.

Ia pun hanya bisa berbaring sambil membayangkan Sarada yang kini mulai ia rindukan. Bukan hanya Sarada, melainkan ayah dan ibunya beserta adiknya yang cantik. Niat untuk menghubungi mereka pun tertunda lantaran tidak ada sinyal di tempat ini atau kemungkinan hanya di kamarnya.

Ia memutar musik di ponselnya untuk membantunya tertidur. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur dan bahkan ia memikirkan perkataan komandan dan Hashirama tadi. Ia tidak akan bekerja di balik layar terus menerus, Ia akan bekerja di lapangan layaknya seorang agen. Ia akan belajar memakai senjata. Semua itu sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali.

Jam di ponselnya sudah menujukan pukul 20.00 dan ia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Boruto tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan memulihkan Stamina dan Energi yang ia keluarkan selama keberangkatan. Namun, ada satu hal yang menganggunya saat ini yaitu kini ia sedang menahan lapar. Ia sama sekali belum makan seharian ini dan sama sekali tidak membawa bekal selama berada di Jayapura karena mengira di tempat yang akan ia tuju ada makanan yang akan di siapkan untuknya dan Hashirama.

Rasa lapar yang tak tertahankan membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk menemui Hashirama. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, Ia melihat 3 orang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sepucuk senjata. Melihat kemunculan Boruto, salah satu dari ketiga orang itu berhenti sementara yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar perwira? Siapa namamu, dan kenapa kau tak memakai Seragam, prajurit?" tanya orang itu. "Tidak, ini kamarku. Aku bukan prajurit jadi aku tidak memakai Seragam. Namaku Uzumaki Boruto, aku di sini karena telah menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan Sakhuri," jawab Boruto sedikit panik apalagi melihat orang itu membawa senjata.

"Jadi kau Hacker yang di kumpulkan Sakhuri. Pantas kau di beri kamar ini, siapa penanggung jawabmu?" tanya orang itu. Boruto merasa binggung. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui alasan kenapa ia di sebut Hacker. "Hacker? Apa maksudnya, aku bahkan belum tau pasti tujuanku di kontrakkan di sini," tanya Boruto balik. "Jadi kau belum tau, ternyata kau orang yang baru tiba itu, kukira kau sudah beberapa hari berada di sini," ucap Orang itu.

"Apa kau tahu, apa tujuanku berada di sini?" tanya Boruto. "Entahlah, hanya para perwira dan Komandan yang tahu, kau harus bersabar hingga besok. Katanya, Para Hacker akan di kumpulkan dan di beritahukan tujuan mereka berada di sini besok, jadi sebaiknya kau tidur dan jangan berkeliaran di area ini," ujar orang itu.

"Aku memang mau tidur, tapi sekarang aku sedang lapar. Hari ini aku belum makan sama sekali, apa aku bisa izin keluar untuk beli makanan?" Tanya Boruto. "Tidak bisa, ini Area steril. Semua orang yang berada di dalamnya tidak boleh keluar-masuk sembarangan apalagi tanpa izin resmi Komandan." Orang itu lalu melihat jam tangannya dan berkata kembali "Tapi jika kau lapar, kau bisa pergi ke kantin kami, ada di lantai bawah blok C. Tapi, 1 jam lagi tutup jadi kau harus cepat ke sana."

"Tapi, blok C itu di mana, aku kan baru tiba di sini, aku belum hafal nama tempat dan jalannya," ucap Boruto. "Aduh, gimana ya. Aku mau mengantar tapi sayangnya tugas memanggil. Aku harus tiba di aula 2 untuk mendengar penjelasan misi," ujar orang itu. "Hufft, baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari sendiri," ucap Boruto.

"Tapi di beberapa sudut di sepanjang lorong-lorong seperti ini ada peta dan nama-nama setiap ruangan, itu bisa membantumu menemukan kantin. Kalo tidak salah, kita saat ini berada di blok D alias blok yang berisi kamar-kamar perwira. Kamar prajurit keatas berada di blok K. Dan ada sebuah lift yang dekat dari sini yaitu lift di blok B. Di tembok di dekat lift itu terdapat peta, kau bisa membaca dan menghafal jalan dari peta itu. Dan satu lagi, jangan bawa ponsel atau apapun yang mendukung kamera dan perekaman," ucap orang tersebut.

"Hn, terima kasih atas petunjuknya. Semoga kau berhasil dengan misimu," ucap Boruto. "Sama-sama," ucap orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto. Boruto pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu pergi menuju lift yang di maksud oleh orang tadi. Ia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari arah yang di tuju oleh orang tadi. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa di ruangan yang sebelumnya sewaktu ia bersama Hashirama dan sang komandan, ada sebuah lift di sana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke sana dari pada harus mencari lift di blok B yang masih belum jelas keberadaannya.

Setibanya di tempat yang ia maksud, Boruto menjadi sangat senang setelah berhasil melihat Lift itu. Di tempat itu juga masih terlihat ramai. Ia pun perlahan berjalan menuju lift itu. Setelah lift di buka, Boruto memasuki lift itu dan menekan tombol bawah. Setelah lift turun dan pintu lift terbuka, Boruto keluar dan mencari keberadaan peta.

Tak lama mencari, ia menemukannya di sebuah persimpangan. Ia pun melihat peta itu dengan teliti dan seksama serta menghafal setiap jalan dan nama tempat serta letak peta dan lift berikutnya. Di sinilah kemampuan lamanya akan kembali di uji untuk menghafal nama-nama tempat, lokasi lift, dan lokasi peta berikut serta seluk beluk jalanan yang berada di lantai bawah ini. "Kiri setelah itu lurus terus melewati 3 tikungan lalu belok kanan di persimpangan untuk menuju blok C dan kiri lalu kanan dan akhirnya aku tiba di kantin," ujar Boruto sambil melihati peta itu dengan seksama.

Boruto pun berjalan sesuai jalan yang ia hafal. Walau sempat nyasar dan bingung, Boruto terus berusaha hingga pada akhirnya ia tiba di depan Kantin. Namun sayangnya, saat ia tiba di sana pintu kantin sudah di tutup dan ada tulisan tutup. Namun, ia melihat pintu di samping masih terbuka walau hanya menampilkan sedikit cela. Karena sudah sangat lapar, Boruto pun bergegas menuju dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Di dalam, terlihat sangat sepi. Etalase-etalase yang mungkin seharusnya berisi makanan telah kosong. Pintu-pintu telah di kunci dan horden-horden di kantin itu pun telah di tutup. Namun, terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian biasa terlihat sedang makan di sana. Menyadari keberadaan Boruto dan sedang melihatinya sedang makan, Orang tersebut pun berbalik menghadap Boruto.

"Hey, kau. Ngapain di situ, pergilah. Kantin sudah tutup," ucap orang itu. "Eh, aku mau tanya, apa kau penjaga atau penjual di kantin ini?" tanya Boruto. "Bukan, aku sama sepertimu, aku Hacker yang di perkerjakan di sini, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa jika ada orang berpakaian biasa di tempat ini, ia pasti adalah Hacker yang di kontrak oleh pemilik tempat ini," ucap orang itu lagi.

"Hufft, jadi kau bukan penjaga kantin, di mana lagi aku harus cari makanan," keluh Boruto. "Apa kau lapar?" Tanya orang tadi. "Ya, aku baru tiba sore tadi. Saat ini badanku sedang lemas karena seharian aku belum makan, sepertinya aku harus menahan lapar hingga besok," ucap Boruto sedikit dengan nada curhat.

"Siapa penanggung jawabmu? Dan kemana dia, seharusnya dia yang mencarikanmu makanan di hari pertama" Tanyanya lagi. "Jendral Hashirama, dia sepertinya sedang sibuk. Tadi sewaktu aku ke kamar, aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan komandan dengan sangat serius," ucap Boruto.

"Jika memang seperti itu, berarti ia sedang sangat sibuk, dan pastinya tidak bisa di ganggu, oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanyanya. "Namaku Uzumaki Boruto," jawab Boruto. "Boruto, apa kau mau makan nasi bungkusku, tadi aku membeli 2. Rencananya satunya untuk temanku, tapi karena ia mendadak ada keperluan bersama penanggung jawabnya, makanan ini pun tidak ada yang makan, apa kau mau?" tanya orang itu sambil menyodorkan sebungkus nasi bungkus pada Boruto. "Boleh? Terima kasih," ucap Boruto lalu mengambil nasi itu. Boruto pun membuka dan mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan gerakan yang lumayan cepat.

"Hey, pelan-pelan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak!" Ucap orang itu. Tiba-tiba, Boruto langsung tersedak setelah orang itu menyelesakan perkataannya. Orang itu langsung memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Boruto. "Makanya, makan pelan-pelan."

"Terima kasih, tadi hampir saja," ucap Boruto lalu kembali melanjutkan makan. Orang tadi melihati Boruto yang sedang makan. "Kau sepertinya lebih muda dariku, kau bisa panggil aku kak Reza, aku adalah Hacker pertama yang di kirim ke sini seminggu yang lalu," ucap Reza atau orang tadi.

Boruto mengambil air lalu meminum air itu lalu berkata "Terima kasih kak Reza, ngomong-ngomong apa kakak tau tujuan kita bekerja di sini?" tanya Boruto. "Kau selesaikan makanmu dulu, jangan cerita. Kalo sudah selesai baru akan kuberi tahu," ucap Reza.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah Boruto menghabiskan makanannya, Reza mengajak Boruto kembali ke lantai atas menuju kamar mereka. "Jadi kamar kakak berada di kamar 335, wah, berarti kamar kita berdekatan," ucap Boruto. "Hn, karena aku datang pertama, aku di persilakan memilih kamar yang kosong yang kusukai, aku memilih yang jauh dari penanggung jawabku yaitu kamar 335," ucap Reza.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Boruto. "Dia adalah pamanku, tapi sayangnya ia sangat menyebalkan dan selalu menekan semua kehidupanku dengan peraturan-peraturan yang ia buat," ucap Reza. "Umph, pasti sulit menjalani kehidupan dengan tinggal bersama orang lain," ucap Boruto. "Ya, begitulah. Apalagi orang itu adalah kakak dari ayahmu. Tentunya ia pasti sangat tegas di tambah ia adalah anggota militer," ucap Reza.

"Trus apa kak Reza tahu kalau pamanmu itu bekerja di Sakhuri?" Tanya Boruto. "Sebelumnya sih tidak, aku tahunya ayahku di keluarkan dari Korps angkatan Udara. Tapi kemudian ia bekerja di Sakhuri yang waktu itu aku ketahui adalah Satuan Keamanan Bari," ucap Reza. "Umph, jadi begitu."

"Hey, sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam. Besok kita harus kumpul jam 5 pagi di aula 1, besok aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Reza. "Loh, bagaimana dengan janji kakak mau menjelaskan tentang tujuan kita berada di sini," ucap Boruto. "Ya, bila di pikir-pikir, besok juga akan di sampaikan yang sebenarnya," ucap Reza lalu berbelok ke arah pintu kamar 335 sambil berkata "Aku deluan Boruto, sampai jumpa besok," ucap Reza.

Boruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar dan setelah berada di sana, Boruto pun membaringkan badannya dan menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** _hai semua para pembaca setia. Pertama author mau mengucapkan pada kalian yang membaca chapter ini di hari yang sama saat chapter 21 di update. Artinya kalian sangat teliti dan artinya kalian menghargai saya dengan membaca hal tidak penting seperti ini._

 _Baik tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan. Maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu dalam jangka waktu yang lama._

 _Untuk update chapter berikutnya, author berencana setiap hari jum'at. Namun jika author punya kuota yang tersedia di ponsel author, maka pengupdatean bisa menjadi setiap 3 hari._

 _DI hari jum'at itu karena pada hari itu saya akan ke warnet. (dengan catatan saat itu lagi tidak sibuk, cuaca sedang baik, kondisi fisik author sedang baik, dan tidak ada gangguan. Dan pastinya jika author punya uang berlebih, author akan memakai itu untuk membeli kuota._

 _Oke sekian dari saya. terima kasih._

 _ **Sedikit pengetahuan untuk chapter berikutnya.**_

 _Di chapter berikutnya, pada awalannya akan di mulai dari Sarada. Menceritakan tentang sarada yang sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan Boruto. akan bercerita juga tentang teman-temannya dan sedikit cerita mengenai sosok Rama yang entah akan berperan sebagai apa lagi._

 _Kemungkinan itu akan menjadi full chapter alias akan bercerita mengenai Sarada dari 1 kata hingga 3k kata._


	23. Chapter 23 : Lama Tak Jumpa

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 23**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di Indonesia memanglah sudah malam namun, di konoha matahari masih menyinari kota itu dengan cahaya penuh suka citanya. Saat itu hari sudah menjelang sore. Aktifitas kendaraan pun terlihat mulai padat karena merupakan jam pulang sekolah dan juga kantor.

Di konoha waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.30 sementara di Indonesia sudah menunjukan sekitar pukul 23.30. karena di Konoha masih sore, masih nampak kesibukan kota terutama di gedung Techconnec.

Di ruangannya, Sasuke sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah kertas yang di letakan di map berwarna merah. Sementara Naruto sedang berada di hadapannya dan sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Melihat sedari tadi Naruto sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sasuke yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau sedang apa, dari tadi tinggal sibuk dengan ponselmu, kau mengirim pesan untuk siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku sedang mengirim pesan untuk Boruto. dari kemarin aku berusaha meneleponnya tapi tidak di angkat. Bahkan malah tidak tersambung. Aku penasaran, apa ia sudah tiba di tempat tujuan apa belum," jawab Naruto. "Um, beberapa hari yang lalu Sarada menerima telepon dari Boruto, katanya ia sudah di Jakarta, mungkin ia masih belum tiba di tempat tujuannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Jakarta? Itu di mana?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke langsung meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi mengetahui seberapa bodohnya teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kau kan pegang ponsel, coba cari di internet, cari letak Jakarta, ibu kota Indonesia, kau ini keterlaluan bodohnya. Masa ibu kota paling terkenal di dunia itu kau tidak tahu," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu setelah beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto berkata "Oh..Jakarta, kukira itu di mana, ternyata ibu kota negara Indonesia. Aku lupa, padahal kemarin aku membaca berita bahwa Jakarta banjir lagi, aku jadi hawatir, apa Boruto masih berada di sana saat ada banjir," ucap Naruto. "Tidak semua wilayah Jakarta terkena Banjir Naruto, biasanya yang dekat drainase atau sungai saja, apa kau tidak pernah membaca berita sampai habis, apa mungkin kau hanya baca judulnya saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe, berita itu memang aku Cuma baca judulnya, aku tidak niat untuk membaca berita," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita kembali ke topik utama saja, jadi ada 15 menara di Wilayah konoha yang harus di ganti?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ya, besi-besi penyangganya kulihat banyak yang keropos dan berkarat. Jika tidak di ganti, akan menimbulkan bencana dan kerugian yang besar," ucap Naruto.

"Dari laporan yang kau berikan ini, 15 menara itu memang menara lama, sudah ada semenjak kepemimpinan ayahku, memang sudah layak di ganti, tapi mungkin selama proses itu berlangsung, transmisi sinyal akan terganggu, dan kemungkinan terbesar akan mengganggu kinerja menara-menara yang lain," ucap Sasuke. "Tenang saja, untuk mengatasi itu, aku dan timku akan membuat menara semi-permanen dari kayu di dekat menara yang akan di ganti, jadi dengan begitu, tidak ada gangguan yang perlu di hawatirkan," ucap Naruto.

"Terkadang kau memang bisa pintar, sayangnya pintarnya itu kadang-kadang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. "Huh, diamlah," ujar Naruto yang sepertinya nampak kesal dengan perkataan Naruto. "Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk saling mengejek, lebih baik kita bertingkah selayaknya saja, bukankah yang yang bilang itu padaku, Sasuke," ucap Naruto. "Yah, kau ada benarnya juga, apalagi mungkin beberapa tahun lagi kita akan memiliki cucu," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke, kita tidak perlu melakukan perjodohan untuk mereka karena sepertinya mereka berdua memang jodoh, walau jika ku ingat pengalaman mereka dulu itu bisa di bilang pertemuan yang unik," ucap Naruto. "Aku jarang berada di sisi Sarada, jadi aku kurang mengetahui kehidupannya. Saat aku mendengar ia di beri surat panggilan jelas membuatku marah, ingin aku datang untuk memenuhi panggilan itu, namun kesibukan menghalangi," ucap Sasuke.

"Itulah resikonya menjadi ayah yang sangat sibuk, kebetulan saat Boruto mendapat surat panggilan pertama, aku sedang mengambil cuti selama 2 minggu karena tertimpa balok di tempat kerja, awalnya aku senang karena anakku di panggil karena berkelahi, itu artinya kan Boruto anak lelaki sejati. Namun saat kutahu lawannya Sarada yang merupakan seorang perempuan di tambah dalam perkelahian itu Boruto kalah, membuatku malu dan rasanya ingin mengembalikan Boruto ke dalam rahim Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil ketawa sendiri. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

"Aku dengar Boruto di hajar habis-habisan, aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku sengaja memasukan Sarada ke perguruan bela diri untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang seperti belakangan ini terjadi, aku ingin Sarada bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri apabila Mafia mengincarnya," ucap Sasuke. "Namun kelihatannya latihan bela diri yang kau berikan padanya itu tidak berguna saat Mafia menangkapnya," ujar Naruto lalu mengambil segelas kopi yang sudah dari tadi bersemayam di meja yang di hidangkan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ya, Sarada pasti takut karena Mafia memakai senjata," ucap Sasuke. "Maka dari itu, minggu depan akan ku ajarkan Sarada cara memakai Senjata," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja akan ia teguk ke tempat sampah yang berada di depannya. "Ugh, kopi apaan ini, sudah dingin plus pahit," keluh Naruto sambil meletakan kembali kopi itu ke meja. "Jelaslah, kopi itu sudah dari jam 3, pastinya sudah dingin. Dan kalau pahit, pasti kau meminum kopi yang seharusnya untukku," ucap Sasuke. "Kau suka sekali kopi tanpa gula, pantas saja kehidupanmu penuh dengan kepahitan hidup," ucap Naruto.

"Bukankah kau lebih parah dahulu, kehidupanmu lebih pahit walau kau suka yang manis-manis," sindir Sasuke. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat selesaikan tugas kita, aku ingin segera pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata mumpung Himawari lagi menginap di rumah temannya," ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat.

"Dasar mesum, kira kau saja yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengan istrimu, aku juga mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura, maka dari itu, ayo selesaikan," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Huh, mesum. Kau sendiri juga mesum," ucap Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di parkiran, Sakura sedang membuka pintu mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia memasuki mobil dan mulai menyalakan mobil. Sebelum jalan, Sarada meregangkan tubuhnya dan memijat-mijat pundaknya. "Pekerjaan hari ini banyak sekali, mataku sampai lelah terus-menerus berhadapan dengan komputer, sebaiknya aku pergi ke spa untuk merelaksasikan otot-otot tubuhku," ucap Sarada lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di tempat Spa, Sarada langsung memasuki tempat itu.

 **Di Skip**

Setelah 1 jam berada di tempat spa itu, Sarada keluar dengan badan yang terasa lebih segar dan lebih berenergi. Seminggu ini memang ia selalu mendapat banyak tugas dari ayah maupun instansinya. Walau sekarang ia telah di angkat menjadi wakil pimpinan di Instansinya, tugas Sarada malah menjadi semakin banyak dari sebelumnya.

Setelah itu, Sarada memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat. 4 hari yang lalu, Sarada memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri agar ia bisa menjadi lebih mandiri. Sasuke pun membelikan sebuah apartemen mewah di Konoha untuk Sarada.

Setibanya di apartemennya, Sarada meletakan tas di meja lalu berjalan menuju kemarnya untuk beristirahat. Namun, Rasa lapar mulai terasa sangat menganggu. Di keluarkannya sebuah ponsel lalu ia menghubungi Chochou.

"Chou, ayo kita makan malam, kau belum makan kan?" tanya Sarada.

"Belum sih, tapi mau makan di mana, aku bosan kalau di restoran di konoha, semuanya sudah berkali-kali kudatangi, aku mau makan di tempat lain dan yang rasa makanannya enak," ucap Chochou.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Anjelye juga, saat ini yang tidak sibuk hanya kita bertiga, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan sekaligus makan malam, besokkan sabtu, kita liburkan?" tanya Sarada.

"Ya, aku dan Anjelye libur, tapi kenapa tidak besok saja jalan-jalannya," balas Chochou.

"Besok, tapi aku sudah lapar, datang ke apartemenku, kita cari makan sekarang,' ucap Sarada.

"Oke, sabar, aku akan bilang Anjelye untuk datang juga," ucap Chochou.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Anjelye dan Chochou pun tiba dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun segera menuju apartemen Sarada. Di dalam apartemennya, Sarada telah bersiap untuk pergi. Ia mengambil kunci mobil lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hai, Sarada, aku punya rekomendasi tempat makan. bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar kota Konoha, tepatnya di jalan yang menuju kota Ame. Di sana ada warung makan yang buka sampai malam, tempatnya enak dan indah, tempat nongkrong anak muda banget deh, bagaimana," ucap Anjelye.

"Warung itu, tapi itu jaraknya 2 jam dari sini, aku sudah lapar," ucap Sarada. "Ayolah Sarada, aku kepengen makan di sana, tapi aku tidak punya teman yang bisa ku ajak ke sana kecuali kalian berdua," ucap Anjelye. "Aku juga penasaran, aku belum pernah ke sana, lagi pula kita pernah berencana pergi ke sana kan," ucap Chochou.

"huufft, baiklah. Tapi ini sudah jam 7. Berarti kita akan tiba di sana jam 9 lalu pulangnya jam 12 atau 1 malam, ini pasti akan menjadi perjalanan yang mengantukan," ucap Sarada. "jika di pikir-pikir, menakutkan juga. Kita melewati jalan yang pastinya sepi karena terletak di luar wilayah kota, dan pastinya keamanan di sana tidak begitu terjamin," ucap Chochou.

"Sebaiknya kalau jadi, kita jalan sekarang sebelum semakin malam. Kita akan gantian berkendara, oke," ucap Sarada. "Oke...!" ujar Chochou dan Anjelye serentak.

 **::==::==::**

Perjalanan pun di mulai. Kini mereka sudah berada di luar wilayah kota setelah melewati 1 jam perjalanan. Jalanan saat itu memang terlihat sepi. Hanya 1 atau 3 kendaraan yang lewat. Mobil pun dapat berjalan dengan kecepatan di atas 60 km/jam. Karena perjalanan di lakukan sambil memutar musik, keheningan selama perjalanan pun dapat di hilangkan.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui 2 jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dengan selamat sentosa. Begitu keluar dari mobil dan melihat bangunan dari restoran itu, membuat Sarada teringat pada Boruto. "Tak kusangka, malam begini pun masih ramai, ini memang restoran anak muda," ucap Chochou. "Bagaimana, indahkan pemandangan sekitarnya kalau malam, mereka mulai memasang lampu-lampu di pohon sekitar restoran ini untuk memberi nilai estetika," ucap Anjelye.

Air mata Sarada pun menetes. "Lihatlah, Sarada sampai meneteskan air mata, haha," ucap Anjely. "Tidak perlu berlebihan juga Sarada, cukup tersenyum kagum saja, tidak usah sampai mengeluarkan air mata," ucap Chochou. "Tempat ini, punya pengalaman. Aku dan Boruto pernah mampir dan makan di sini," ucap Sarada.

"Oh gawat, kita salah pilih tempat," ucap Chocou. "Maaf Sarada, akut tidak tau kalau tempat ini punya kenangan, ayo kita pergi, kita cari makan di tempat lain," ucap Anjelye. "Tidak, tidak usah, lagi pula aku sudah lapar. Kita makan lalu habis itu pergi dari sini," ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta kau jangan terlalu memikirkan Boruto selama berada di sini, oke?" ucap Anjelye. "Ayo teman-teman, kita masuk dan makan, aku sudah lapar nih," ucap Chochou. Sarada pun tersenyum lalu mengajak teman-temannya masuk. "Aku yang traktir, kalian pesan makanan sesuka kalian," ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah selesai makan, Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan sekitar restaurant. Mereka duduk di bangku yang berada di taman yang tidak jauh dari restoran itu. Chochou sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sarada sibuk dengan lamunannya, dan anjelye sibuk dengan menyaksikan pemandangan-pemandangan sekitar. Tempat itu juga masihlah ramai dengan anak-anak muda. "Tak kusangka, semalam ini pun orang-orang di sini masih banyak," ucap Anjelye.

"Besok kan sabtu, jelasnya kampus dan kantor libur, pasti momen hari ini di manfaatkan untuk begadang," ucap Chochou sambil fokus pada ponselnya. "Hey, Sarada. Kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus, lebih baik kita nikmati masa muda ini sebelum kita menikah dan mempunyai suami. Tentu kita tidak akan sebebas ini lagi kan," ucap Anjelye yang sedari tadi melihat Sarada melamun.

Sarada pun hanya diam dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Teman-teman, boleh aku curhat dengan kalian?" Tanya Sarada. "Hadeh, kau ini bagaimana. Kita ini teman kan, silakan curhat sepuasmu," ucap Anjelye lalu menyiku Chochou sambil berbisik "Simpan ponselmu."

"2 hari ini aku mencoba mengubungi Boruto, namun selalu tidak ada jawaban. Aku hawatir ia kenapa-napa," ucap Sarada. "Ayolah, Boruto pasti sedang menikmati tugas yang Sasuke berikan. Dia kan hanya melakukan observasi saja di sana, pasti tugasnya hanya mencatat dan meneliti saja, tidak berbahaya. Lagi pula Indonesia setahuku tidak terlalu banyak konflik," ucap Anjelye.

"Ya, Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Boruto hanya di tugaskan di Indonesia, coba kalau ia di suruh melakukan observasi menara sinyal Techconnec di palestina, mungkin sekarang ia sudah sekarat, haha," ucap Chochou. Tiba-tiba, Anjelye memukulu lengan Chochou. "Kau ini, harusnya membuat Sarada semakin tenang, bukannya membuat perasaannya semakin hawatir, dasar bodoh," ucap Anjelye.

"Aku sih mau memberi tahukan kebenaran pada kalian, tapi aku takut ayahku akan memarahiku jika aku memberitahukannya pada kalian berdua walau kita ini merupakan sahabat dari lama," ucap Sarada. "Kebenaran? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Chochou. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbicara soal kebenaran, kau membuat kami penasaran," ucap Anjelye.

"Baiklah, aku ambil resikonya. Ini satu-satunya cara agar kalian apat mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini," ucap Sarada. Anjelye dan Chochou pun tiba-tiba menjadi semakin penasaran dan mendekati Sarada. "Jika kau memang berniat menceritakannya, cepatlah," ucap Anjelye.

Sarada pun mulai menceritakan kebenaran. Ia mulai dari misi pertama mereka berdua untuk mengikuti Ridwan. Ia menceritakan tragedi saat ia tertangkap dan Boruto nyaris tewas. Kebenaran di balik Techconnec dan bahkan ia juga menceritakan kemuculan Sakhuri dalam operasi penyelamatannya dan Boruto. Ia menceritakan semua kebenaran pada mereka berdua tanpa seijin Sasuke.

Ia juga menceritakan kebenaran tentang Boruto yang berangkat ke Indonesia. Tanpa sadar, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00 malam. Dan bahkan cerita Sarada belum juga berakhir. Rasa ngantuk tidak mereka rasakan karena Sarada terlalu asik bercerita dan Chochou serta Anjelye terlalu serius mendengar cerita Sarada.

"Itu saja yang aku tahu, berjanjilah kalian tidak memberitahukan kebenaran ini kepada siapapun, tolonglah. Aku mempercayai kalian makanya aku menceritakannya," ucap Sarada. "Tentu, kami tidak akan menceritakannya, benarkan Anjelye?" Tanya Chochou. "Uh, bagaimana ya. Aku sih masih belum begitu percaya dengan cerita yang kau ceritakan, Pengawal Techconnec itu seperti Agen rahasia, Boruto di berangkatkan untuk menuju markas Rahasia Sakhuri, aku sulit mencerna semua kebenaraan itu," ucap Anjelye.

"Itu semua benar apa adanya, jadi tolong jangan menceritakannya kepada siapapun termasuk ayahku," ucap Sarada. "Sekarang aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau menghawatirkan Boruto," ucap Chochou. "Antara percaya atau tak percaya, tapi karena kau adalah sahabatku, aku percaya deh, dan aku juga tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun," ucap Anjelye.

"Ehh, ini sudah jam 12 malam, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang, kita keasikan cerita sampai lupa waktu," ucap Chochou. "Wah, benar. Ini sudah kemalaman. Tapi tempat ini masih ramai saja, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Tapi mungkin kita harus berhati-hati. Mungkin saja jalannya sekarang sedikit rawan," ucap Anjelye.

Baru akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan lambang yang tak asing lagi di mata mereka bertiga melaju dengan sangat cepat kemudian memasuki area taman. 2 orang pun langsung keluar dan menghampiri Sarada dan teman-temannya.

"Nona Sarada, sebaiknya anda pulang sekarang, ngapain anda malam-malam tanpa izin tuan Sasuke berjalan-jalan jauh dari Konoha," ucap seorang pengawal yang tak asing lagi yaitu Samui. "Anda harusnya sadar bahwa nyawa anda terancam jika berada di luar wilayah kota tanpa pengawalan, kau membaut tuan Sasuke hawatir," ucap Konan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diri. Aku pindah ke apartemen agar ayahku tidak perlu mengatur kehidupanku lagi," ucap Sarada. "Bagaimana pun juga, tuan Sasuke merupakan ayah anda, ia sangat menghawatirkan anda. Mari kita pulang sekarang," ucap Samui. "Di mana mobil anda, biar aku yang mengemudikan mobil itu sampai di apartemen anda," ucap Konan.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita?" tanya Chochou. "Di mobilku di pasangi pelacak, dan untuk mengakuratkan pencarian, mereka menjadikan posisi alat pelacak itu patokan untuk melihat dengan citra satelit, bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya pada kalian," ucap Sarada. "Umm, aku mengerti. Jadi ponsel yang mereka pegang itu adalah monitor untuk alat pelacak dan citra satelit ya, kalau begini aku percaya 100%," ucap Chochou.

"Aku masih belum percaya 100%," ucap Anjelye. "Apa yang kalian bisik-bisikan. Cepatlah masuk ke mobil. Ini sudah malam. Banyak polisi yang berpatroli," ucap Samui dengan sedikit kasar. Anjelye dan Chochou yang merasa sedikit ketakutan pun segera mendahuli Samui dan Sarada untuk memasuki Mobil.

Begitu telah berada di mobil, Sarada dan Samui duduk di depan sementara Chochou dan Anjelye duduk di belakang. Baru akan menstarter mobil, Konan yang membawa mobil Sarada pun telah mendahului Samui. "Samui, sampai jumpa di Apartemen Sarada," ucapnya lalu menjalankan mobil Sarada dengan cepat hingga meninggalkan Samui.

 **::==::==::**

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba ponsel Sarada berbunyi. "Boruto...," batin Sarada saat mengetahui siapa yang menelepon. "Siapa yang menghubungi anda, Nona Sarada," ucap Samui. "Boruto, dia mengajak panggilan Video, apa harus kuangkat. Tapi kalau aku tidak angkat, belum tentu Boruto bisa menghubungiku lain kali," ucap Sarada.

Samui melihat kebelakang, "Sepertinya kau sudah menceritakan semua yang kau tahu kepada mereka berdua, aku bisa melihatnya dari mata mereka. Mereka berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku," ucap Samui. "Umph, iya. Tolong jangan beritahu ayahku," ucap Sarada.

"Karena mereka sudah tau, silakan angkat telepon itu. Kalau perlu taruh ponselmu di depan agar kita semua bisa melihat," ucap Samui. "harusnya itu jadi percakapan pribadi antara Boruto dan Sarada," ucap Anjelye.

"Tidak masalah, kau ingin lebih banyak buktikan, Boruto bisa memberikan kalian bukti," ucap Sarada lalu menaruh Ponselnya di depan dan menekan tombol terima.

"Hai Boruto, apa kabarmu," ucap Sarada. "Hai sayang, aku baik-baik Sa...j..a, eh, kenapa bisa ada teman-temanmu dan Samui," ucap Boruto kaget karena melihat keberadaan orang lain. "Kami baru saja jalan-jalan, samui menjemput kami karena pulang kemalaman, kami masih dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobil. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyuruh mereka bertiga keluar dan menunggu di luar sampai kita selesai berbicara," ucap Sarada.

"Kalian di mana sekarang, di luar kelihatannya sepi dan gelap?" Tanya Boruto. "Kami ada di luar wilayah kota, kami baru saja makan di restoran yang ada di jalan menuju kota Ame itu lo, kau ingat tidak?" ucap Sarada. "Restoran, umph aku sepertinya sudah lupa," ucap Boruto. "Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau lupa, dan kenapa kau meneleponku, apa kau sudah tiba di tempat tujuan," ucap Boruto.

"Sudah, kemarin sore. Aku sebenarnya ingin menceritakan sesuatu, tapi ada Mereka berdua, kita sambung kapan-kapan saja lah," ucap Boruto. "Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, lagi pula aku sudah menceritakan kebenaran pada mereka berdua," ucap Sarada. "Kebenaran? Jadi mereka berdua sudah tahu?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku sekarang," ucap Sarada. "Baiklah, tapi, ada baiknya jika aku tidak menceritakanmu sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu menghawatirkan diriku. Nanti akan kukirimi sebuah email kepadamu. Mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan," ucap Boruto.

"kenapa tidak sekarang?" tanya Sarada. "Masalahnya pagi ini aku sibuk. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi menuju aula untuk mendengar arahan. Aku di beri tugas pertama. Tugas itu adalah alasan mengapa aku di kirim ke sini. Aku tidak bisa terlambat. Aku tidak mau menerima hukuman," ucap Boruto.

"kalau kau memang sibuk ya tidak masalah," ucap Sarada. "Sarada, sampai jumpa. Temanku sudah menjemputku, sampai jumpa Sarada. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Boruto lalu mematikan obrolan. Setelah itu, Sarada menghapus sebuah air mata yang baru saja keluar dari matanya. "Aku juga Boruto," ucap Sarada lalu mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke tasnya.

"Sekarang aku mulai percaya 90%, tapi aku menjadi binggung. Hal apa yang membuat Boruto begitu cepat menutup teleponnya, dan sepenting apakah hal itu sampai ia harus tiba dan tidak terlambat," ucap Anjelye.

"Perasaanmu sekarang pasti sudah lega kan Sarada? Kau sudah mengetahui kondisi terkini Boruto," ujar Chochou. "Ya, aku menjadi sedikti tenang. Tapi aku jadi penasaran dengan hal yang ingin di bicarakan Boruto, aku takut itu hal penting. Tapi karena keberadaan kalian, ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya nanti saja," ucap Sarada.

"Anda tidak seharusnya menghawatirkan Boruto, apalagi jika anda mengucapkan ke hawatiran anda kepada Boruto. hal itu malah akan membuat Boruto merasa bersalah karena telah mengambil pilihan untuk meninggalkanmu," ucap Samui. "Aku tahu, aku sudah mulai merelakan Boruto untuk pergi sementara, aku percaya ia akan menepati janjinya untuk pulang, aku yakin ia akan melakukannya," ucap Sarada.

"Hey,hey. Kalau tidak salah 2 tahun lagi kan Boruto akan datang dan melamarmu, jadi kalian mau menikah tahun itu juga atau tahun depan?" Tanya Chochou bersemangat. "Ha iya, kalian mau rayakan di mana? Semegah apa? Dan bulan madunya di mana?" Tanya Anjelye. Dengan cepat, Sarada tersipu malu. Mukanya benar-benar terlihat panik sekaligus malu akibat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya. "Asal kau tahu saja Sarada, aku jadi penasaran. Boruto akan melamarmu dengan cara bagaimana?" Tanya Choucou

"Sudah, sudah. Apa kalian tidak lihat. Nona Sarada sudah malu berat. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab sekarang, kalian tunggu saja hari H-nya," ucap Samui. "Aku yakin, lamaran Boruto nanti pasti akan sangat memberi kesan istimewa untuk Sarada," ucap Anjelye.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Dari pada kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku dalam mengemudi, sebaiknya kalian bertiga tidur," ucap Samui. "Baiklah, membosankan," ucap Chochou langsung bersandar dan menutup matanya. "Nona Sarada, kau juga tidur, aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri," ucap Samui. Sarada pun menutup matanya mengikuti perintah Samui.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada dan teman-temannya sudah tertidur lelap. Samui yang sedang mengemudi saat itu memfokuskan matanya sementara untuk memandang Sarada. "Huufft, anda tidak mengetahui semua kebenaran." Samui lalu memfokuskan penglihatan ke jalan lagi dan membatin. "Kau harusnya tahu bahwa Boruto di kirim ke sana dengan tujuan agar ia menjadi agen, aku yakin Boruto tadi ingin menyampaikan itu. Hal ini sama sekali tidak di ketahui oleh tuan dan Naruto, Sakhuri awalnya merencanakan untuk merekrut kalian berdua menjadi agen khusus Sakhuri, namun karena Sasuke tidak mau kau berada jauh dari pengawasannya, Hanya Borutolah yang di kirim."

"Aku sangat kasihan pada kalian berdua. Kalian di tipu oleh orang tua kalian yang ternyata kedua orang tua kalian juga di tipu oleh Sakhuri. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memberitahukan kebenaran ini pada kalian berdua sebelumnya, termasuk juga memberitahukannya pada kedua orang tua kalian," batin Samui.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Kita bertemu lagi. Tak banyak yang perlu di bicarakan karena tak ada Review yang masuk.

Saya akan memberi sedikit penjelasan. Mungkin ini adalah yang di bingungkan setiap pembaca.

 **Tujuan Keberangkatan Boruto Ke Indonesia**

 _Tujuan Boruto ke indonesia ialah untuk mencegah Sakhuri untuk merebut Techconnec. Dengan beradanya Boruto di Indonesia, jumlah tawanan yang bisa di pakai Mafia untuk memaksa Sasuke menyerahkan Techconnec berkurang. Sarada sendiri tentu berada di dalam pengawasan ketat seluruh pengawal Sasuke. Boruto sebelumnya adalah kunci terbaik agar mafia bisa mendapatkan Techconnec lebih mudah. Namun, dengan keberangkatan Boruto ke Markas Sakhuri, keamanan Boruto terjamin di sana dan usaha Mafia untuk mengambil alih Techconnec menurun._

 _Saat berangkat, tujuan keberangkatan Boruto ke Indonesia tentunya untuk mencapai Markas Sakhuri. Hanya saja, Tujuan keberangkatan itu di manipulasi sehingga di ketahui umum sebagai Ekspedisi ekspansi sinyal Techconnec. Tujuan yang sebenarnya menurut Sasuke adalah untuk melindungi Techconnec agar tidak jatuh ke tangan Mafia. Boruto adalah kunci sehingga ia harus di ungsikan ke tempt yang aman yaitu markas Sakhuri. Hanya saja, Sasuke memberikan sebuah kebohongan pada Boruto di mana, Tujuan boruto di perkerjakan di sana adalah untuk menyelamatkan Techconnec agar Sakhuri tidak mengambil saham dan mendirikan Markas rahasia di Techconnec._

 _Namun, Tujuan yang di beritahukan oleh Sakhuri ke pada Sasuke itu ternyata tujuan palsu. Boruto tidak Cuma di kirim ke sana untuk perlindungan. Namun, Boruto di pekerjakan dan di kontrakan Sakhuri di sana untuk tujuan yang lebih besar. Menjadi agen adalah salah satunya._

 _Singkatnya, Sakhuri memperdayai Sasuke dengan tujuan palsu. Namun, Sasuke yang tidak mengetahui itu tujuan palsu pun memberitahukan pada Boruto dengan tujuan yang lebih palsu lagi._

Pembahasan lebih lanjut mungkin akan ada di cerita. Namun, penjelasan panjang akan berada di paling bawah dari Cerita.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.

Mungkin pesan ini tidak perlu ku ucapkan. Namun, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengingatkan.

Jika bersedia, Foll&Fav and Review. Agar aku bisa mengetahui perkembangan cerita dari Review-review tersebut.


	24. Chapter 24 : Misi Meretas Bagian I

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 22**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Pukul 5 pagi, di markas Sakhuri sudah mulai nampak kegiatan-kegiatan pagi. Walau ini adalah hari Sabtu, mereka wajib melakukan apel pagi dan mendengar arahan komandan atau wakil komandan. Pagi itu, semua Prajurit tamtama dan perwira semua di kumpulkan di sebuah rungan paling besar di tempat itu.

Tak lama setelah Boruto mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Sarada, Reza mengajaknya pergi menuju aula 2. Boruto nampak senang karena ia sudah mendapat teman walau baru di hari pertama. "Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?" tanya Reza. "Ya, lumayanlah. Walau aku masih merasa sedikit mengantuk pagi ini, kau bagaimana."

"kau pasti akan terbiasa dalam beberapa hari, di sini kau memang harus di siplin, di sini kau mengikuti peraturan militer," ucap Reza. "Tentu kak Reza, kemarin aku hanya kecapean dan tidur malam, makanya pagi ini aku masih merasa mengantuk," ucap Boruto. "Kulihat di matamu tidak begitu terlihat kantung mata, apa kau jarang begadang, biasanya seorang hacker apalagi anak muda pasti suka begadang," ucap Reza.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka begadang, begadang secara tidak langsung mempengaruhi kesehatan. Aku kalau begadang biasanya kalau sedang sibuk saja, aku paling sering begadang adalah sewaktu kuliah semester 3, waktu itu memang tugas banyak," ucap Boruto. "Aku juga pernah kuliah, jadi aku pernah merasakannya, eh kita sudah hampir terlambat, sebaiknya kita percepat langkah kita," ucap Reza. Boruto pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Reza yang sudah berada di depannya.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di aula 2. Di sana terlihat 10 orang yang memakai pakaian biasa dan beberapa personil Sakhuri dengan pakaian dinas resmi mereka. Di sana juga terlihat beberapa perwira yang sedang berdiri di samping dari setiap orang yang memaka pakaian biasa itu.

"Boruto!" panggil seorang dari dalam aula. Boruto dan Reza pun lekas mencari keberadaan orang yang mamanggilnya tadi. "Jendral Hashirama," ucap Boruto saat menemukan orang yang memanggilnya. "Cepatlah masuk dan datang kesini, Komandan akan datang sebentar lagi untuk memberitahu tujuan kalian di kontrak kerjakan di sini," ucap Hashirama. Boruto pun segera berlari menghampiri Hashirama meninggalkan Reza yang masih mencari keberadaan Penanggung Jawabnya.

"Maaf karena semalam aku tidak mengantarmu makan malam, aku sedang sibuk. Aku sedang rapat dengan para petinggi," ucap Hashirama begitu Boruto tiba di depannya. "Ya, tidak masalah, lagi pula semalam aku ke kantin untuk membeli makanan," ucap Boruto. "Baguslah, ternyata kau bisa mandiri, ayo cepat duduk, sang komandan akan segera tiba," ucap Hashirama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua orang yang berdiri sudah duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Begitu sang komandan memasuki ruagan bersama dengan beberapa para pengawalnya, semua orang yang duduk langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada sang komandan. Dan begitu sang komandan naik mimbar, ia juga memberi hormat kepada seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan begitu ia tegap, semua orang pun ikut tegap dan kembali duduk.

"Selamat pagi semua," ucap sang komandan untuk membuka perkataannya di pagi hari itu. "Saya berdiri di sini untuk memberitahukan kalian mengenai tujuan kalian berada di sini, Sakhuri sengaja mengumpulkan Hacker-Hacker terhebat menurut kami di sini untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas penting," ucap sang komandan lalu membuka sebuah dokumen.

"Entah aku harus bangga atau apa, tapi di sini ada 5 orang yang merupakan Hacker asal Indonesia, tapi bagaimana pun juga, kalian kukumpulkan di sini bukan untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting, aku akan memberitahukan kalian tugas kalian di sini," ucap Hagoromo alias sang komandan.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu pun nampak memperhatikan sang komandan dengan sangat serius. Tak satupun dari mereka yang memalingkan pandangan mereka. "Tujuan kalian berada di sini adalah untuk Meretas sebuah basis data milik Techconnec dan Mafia," ucap Hagoromo. Boruto pun menjadi kaget saat mendengar kata Techconnec. Ingin ia berdiri dan bertanya mengapa Techconnec ingin mereka retas. Tapi, ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Kalian pasti tahu dan bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian di perintahkan untuk meretas kedua perusahaan Telekomunikasi terkenal dunia tersebut, akan kujelaskan tujuan kalian secara rinci, akan kujelaskan latar belakang mengapa aku ingin meretas Techconnec," ucap Hagoromo. Boruto pun hanya dapat terdiam sambil mendengarkan semua ucapan komandan Sakhuri tersebut.

 **Penjelasan Hagoromo (Hagoromo POV)**

Techconnec menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang tidak kami ketahui. Walau kami dan Techconnec sudah bekerja sama dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sepertinya mereka belum bisa mempercayai kami seutuhnya. Kami pun menjadi tak bisa mempercayai mereka juga. Akhir-akhir ini, kami memang selalu melakukan transaksi bisnis dengan mereka.

Kami menjual persenjataan kepada mereka sementara kami juga membeli teknologi komunikasi terbaru mereka yang mereka rancang khusus untuk kami dan perusahaan Techconnec. Sebelumnya kami juga melakukan kerja sama dalam membangun Satelit BARI yang mana menghubungkan Sakhuri dan Techconnec.

Aku ingin meretas Data-data Tehconnec melalui jaringan satelit kami untuk mencari kebenaran yang mereka sembunyikan. Selain mencari kebenaran, tujuan utama kami ialah meretas basis Data mafia untuk mencari rencana jahat yang mereka sembunyikan di balik ingin menguasai Techconnec pusat.

Untuk melakukannya, kita harus meretas Komputer utama Techconnec yang menyimpan semua informasi penting dan juga yang mengendalikan teknologi di perusahaan itu. Untuk meretas secara biasa adalah hal yang mustahil di lakukan. Namun, ada suatu cara yaitu meretas melalui jaringan satelit yang sama. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kami dan Techconnec membuat sebuah satelit yang menghubungkan Sakhuri dengan Techconnec. Kami akan memanfaatkan ini untuk meretas komputer utama melalui jaringan yang sama.

Setelah komputer utama Techconnec berhasil kita retas, maka kita bisa membuka semua dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang di sembunyikan oleh Techconnec dari dunia. Bahkan kita juga bisa tahu nama-nama asli dari agen-agen mereka. Kita bahkan bisa mengendalikan Techconnec dari jauh misalnya memutuskan jaringan Techconnec dan juga mengendalikan menara Transkirpsi dan Transmisi mereka.

Di karenakan jika kita berhasil meretas komputer utama mereka dan membuat kita dapat mengendalikan Techconnec, maka kita bisa mengaktifkan sebuah sistem dan protokol khusus yang akan menghubungkan seluruh Techconnec cabang beserta seluruh menara transmisi dan transkripsi ke menara Techconnec pusat. Setelah semua terhubung, kita bisa menghubungkan Techconnec pusat yang telah terhubung dengan seluruh menara dan perusahaan cabang ke Markas Sakhuri.

Setelah Techconnec dan Sakhuri terhubung, maka kita bisa dengan mudah memakai jaringan mereka dan juga mengendalikan secara penuh satelit BARI. Setelah itu, kita dapat menghubungkan Satelit BARI dengan satelit Pribadi Techconnec. Setelah terhubung, kami akan menghubungkan Satelit Techconnec dengan seluruh menara-menara transmisi milik Mafia. Di sinilah kalian harus meretas keamanan Mafia tingkat awal dan memadamkan Firewall dan Antivirus mereka yang berada di jaringan Mafia.

Setelah itu, kita bisa menghubungkan Sakhuri dengan satelit Pribadi Mafia. Namun, pasti pertahanan di satelit itu sangatlah kuat. Maka setelah terhubung, maka kita harus segera melepas sebuah virus Mallware yang sangat spesial ke dalam jaringan satelit Mafia. Itulah mengapa kita harus mematikan Firewall dan antivirus mereka.

Setelah Virus mallware di lepas, maka virus itu akan menginfeksi sistem satelit dan merobak sistem keamanan satelit mafia. Setelah pengamannya mati, maka kita dapat menghubungkan Satelit Mafia dengan komputer utama Mafia. Setelah terhubung dengan komputer utama ini, kita akan melepas virus mallware lagi untuk merobak sistem keamanan mafia serta merobak dan menghilangkan sistem proteksi sandi pada setiap data file yang di proteksi dalam basis data komputer utama itu.

Namun, data tersebut tentu telah terinfeksi virus berbahaya ini. Virus mallware akan otomatis mengirim data file yang terkontaminasi virus ini ke asal virus ini di kirim yaitu markas ini tepatnya komputer utama Sakhuri. Dan itu bisa menjadi berbahaya.

Namun, di komputer utama Techconnec ada sebuah antivirus yang sangat kuat sehingga, saat data terkontaminasi ini memasuki basis data techconnec maka virus ini akan di lenyapkan. Namun itu membuat pengiriman terhenti sampai di komputer utama Techconnec. Namun kita masih tetap dapat mengirim kembali file itu ke komputer kita karena kita masih terhubung dengan komputer utama Techconnec.

Biasanya, file yang di proteksi dengan sistem pengaman adalah file yang penting. Makanya kami memakai metode ini. Kemungkinan keberhasilan adalah 50%:50%.

 **Normal**

"Sekian penjelasan saya, jadi itulah tujuan utama kalian di kontrak oleh kami. Kuharap kalian mampu melakukannya tanpa terdeteksi oleh Techconnec maupun Mafia," ucap Hagoromo. Boruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena telah mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya walau ia masih sedikit marah mengetahui bahwa Techconnec akan memanfaatkan rencana itu untuk mengambil file-file rahasia Techconnec.

Saat akan turun dari mimbar, tiba-tiba seseorang bertanya. "Kenapa kita tidak bekerja sama dengan Techconnec secara langsung agar kita tidak perlu meretas komputer utama Techconnec? Kita kan bisa meminta izin pada mereka agar tugas kita menjadi lebih mudah. Kenapa tidak begitu saja?"

Hagoromo pun segera kembali naik mimbar dan menjawab pertanyaan. "Karena jika kita melakukan itu, mereka tidak akan mengizinkan karena kita pasti akan melakukan kontak langsung dengan data-data rahasia mereka," ucap Hagoromo. Setelah mendengar jawaban, orang itu pun kembali duduk. "Apa masih ada pertanyaan?" tanya Hagoromo.

Boruto pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kenapa anda ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang di sembunyikan oleh Techconnec dari kalian?" tanya Boruto. "Ini adalah pertanyaan bagus, pertama karena kami membutuhkan kepastian tentang status kerja sama kami. Apa mereka percaya kami atau malah sebaliknya. Kedua adalah kami ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai Mafia yang tidak kami ketahui sebelum kami meretas komputer utama mafia, dan ketiga adalah aku ingin tahu teknologi apa saja yang mereka sembunyikan dari kami selama ini," ucap Hagoromo lalu turun dari mimbar.

Mendengar itu, Boruto hanya bisa mengepal tangannya. Amarahnya memang bisa ia tahan oleh kesabarannya. Namun batinnya telah tersiksa karena mengetahui kebenaran. Ia di tipu oleh orang tuanya yang ternyata di tipu juga oleh Sakhuri. Tak lama kemudian, sang komandan pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan aula 2. "Besok pagi kumpul di tempat ini lagi. Kita jalankan rencana ini besok. Semakin cepat selesai maka akan semakin bagus," ucap Hagoromo sambil berjalan keluar sambil di ikuti para pengawalnya.

Seorang perwira yang berada di ruangan itu pun berkata "Kalian boleh bubar, tapi setelah kalian di bubarkan carilah penanggung jawab kalian." Mendengar intruksi tersebut, semua orang yang berada di dalam aula pun pergi meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka dan mencari keberadaan penanggung jawab mereka yang masih berada di ruangan.

Seperti intruski, Boruto pergi mencari keberadaan Hashirama di keramaian aula. Ia melirik-lirik melalui cela yang bisa ia pakai. Semua pandangannya tertupi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu sedang mencari seseorang, sementara yang di cari juga sedang mencari orang yang mencarinya. Akhirnya, Boruto menemukan Hashirama. Namun, Hashirama sedang duduk diam sambil ponselnya. "Dia tidak sedang mencariku, benar-benar berbeda dengan penanggung jawab yang lain," Batin Boruto. Saat Hashirama melihat keberadaan Boruto yang sedang memandangnya, Hashirama hanya mengangkat tangan dan membuat jarinya seperti memanggil ayam. Dengan sedikit kesal, Boruto pun berjalan ke arah Hashirama.

"Ikut aku Boruto, kita perlu berbicara empat mata di tempat yang aman," ajak Hashirama begitu Boruto berada di depannya. Boruto pun mengikuti Hashirama yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam aula tersebut.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan, aku akan mendengar," ucap Boruto. "Hmm, kau pasti kaget saat mendengar perkataan komandan tadi, benarkan?" Tanya Hashirama. "Ya, aku kaget. Mereka ingin meretas komputer utama Techconnec dan membongkar rahasia sebenarnya yang di sembunyikan oleh Techconnec," ucap Boruto.

"Aku mengerti, tapi tidak ada jalan lain untuk meretas komputer utama Mafia selain melalui cara yang di jelaskan tadi, walau sebenarnya aku juga tidak setuju saat komandan berkata bahwa ia akan memanfaatkan tersambungnya komputer Sakhuri dan Techconnec untuk membongkar semua rahasia-rahasia milik Techconnec, bagaimanapun, aku sangat berutang budi pada mereka," ucap Hashirama.

"Aku mengerti, aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya. Apalagi jika aku melakukannya berarti aku di anggap berhianat pada Sasuke dan Sarada. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya pada Sasuke karena keluarganya sangat baik pada kami dan keluarga tersebutlah yang membuat kehidupan kami lebih baik," ucap Boruto.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau, tapi ini salah satu cara untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari pengaruh Mafia. Kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mencapai tujuan yang besar. Aku yakin kau bisa menyingkirkan masalah personalmu dan membuka matamu untuk kepentingan bersama, ada alasan mengapa aku menyarankan untuk mengikutsertakan anggota Techconnec dalam misi ini, awalnya aku merekomendasikan kau dan Sarada karena beberapa alasan. Namun karena sebuah alasan yang di lontarkan Sasuke, aku terpaksa hanya bisa membawamu," ucap Hashirama.

"Apa alasan yang membuatmu mengikut sertakan aku?" Tanya Boruto. "Hmm, aku akan menceritakannya, tapi jangan beri tahu siapapun termasuk komandan ataupun Sasuke. Alasanku mengikutsertakan bagian dari Techconnec adalah agar kau bisa mengetahui apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Kau bisa memperlancar proses peretasan, kau juga bisa mengamankan beberapa dokumen yang serasa penting secara diam-diam dengan tipe virus ini," ucap Hashirama sambil menunjukan sebuah Flashdisk.

"Ini tipe virus komputer yang temanku rancang. Virus ini bukanlah mallware jahat. Tapi, virus ini bila di pasang sewaktu proses peretasan di mulai, maka virus ini akan memproteksi semua data-data. Virus ini akan membuat data yang terinfeksi tidak dapat di pindah ataupun di buka. Di tambah, file data yang terinfeksi ini secara otomatis akan terproteksi oleh sandi yang hanya dapat di buka oleh temanku. Dengan begitu, Para hacker yang lain tidak dapat membuka ataupun memindahkan seluruh dokumen rahasia techconnec. Dan mereka tentu akan mengira itu adalah sistem keamanan data Techconnec,"

"Jika tidak dapat di pindah ataupun di buka, tentunya Mereka akan melewatkan proses pengutak-atikan dokumen Techconnec dan kembali berfokus pada tujuan utama. Rencana ini mengandung 70% kegagalan. Aku harap 30% keberhasilan tidak menghalangimu," ucap Hashirama," lanjut Hashirama.

Boruto pun mengambil perlahan Flashdisk dari tangan Hashirama. "Akan aku lakukan semampuku, terima kasih sudah peduli, aku akan ambil semua resiko dan aku tidak akan berkata hal ini pada siapapun dan tidak akan melibatkanmu jika aku ketahuan. Tapi boleh ku tahu sesuatu," ucap Boruto. "Apa itu?"

"Alasan apa yang kau pakai sehingga komandan mau mengontrakku?" Tanya Boruto. "Tentang itu, baiklah. Alasannya adalah kau adalah lulusan ilmu komputer dari universitas terkekemuka di dunia. Kedua adalah karena kemampuanmu di lirik oleh sang komandan sendiri, ini karena kau anak dari Uzumaki Naruto yang mana kami menculukinya Jinchuriki. Jinchuriki adalah sebuah kata yang di ambil kode morse Sakhuri dari kata Jin, Chu, dan Riki yang arti keseluruhannya adalah 'Pemilik Bidikan Akurat'," ucap Hashirma.

Ia pun melanjutkan penjelasan lagi "Ketiga adalah karena kami punya sesuatu yang sampai saat ini masih kami rahasiakan padamu, dan tentunya antara suka ataupun tidak suka, kau harus menerima dan melaksanakannya. Dan yang terakhir karena kau mampu membantu kami meretas dengan cepat dan tanpa terdeteksi karena kau pastinya mengetahui sistem jaringan Techconnec, dan juga tau cara mengoperasikannya untuk keperluan kita untuk meretas Mafia nanti," ucap Hashirama.

"Aku mengerti, akan ku lakukan semaksimal mungkin, tapi aku punya satu perminataan. Besok sewaktu aku menjalankan rencana ini, pastikan kau selalu memperhatikan sekitarku untuk menjagaku agar yang lain tidak mengetahuinya. Dan satu lagi," ucap Boruto. "Apa itu?" tanya Hashirama penasaran. "Bisakah kau mentraktirku pagi ini, aku sudah lapar dan aku lupa membawa uang," ucap Boruto. "Hufft, kukira apa. Tentu, jangankan sarapan, mobil pun pasti kubelikan asal misi ini bisa berhasil 100% tanpa di ketahui Mafia maupun Techconnec," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai intruksi dari komandan Hagoromo kemarin, Semua hacker yang berada di Markas besar Sakhuri telah berkumpul kembali ke aula. Setelah semua terkumpul, seorang perwira memandu ke-12 hacker terpilih untuk berjalan menuju sebuah lantai rahasia.

Dari aula tempat mereka sebelumnya berada, Mereka memasuki sebuah lift khusus yang berukuran lebih besar dari lift biasa. Sang perwira yang memandu mereka pun menekan beberapa tombol pada keypad kemudian menekan sebuah tombol hijau dan akhirnya lift pun bergerak turun.

Mereka menuju sebuah ruangan kecil yang merupakan otak dari markas Sakhuri. Di sana merupakan ruang kendali dan pemantauan Markas Sakhuri. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan steril yang tidak sembarangan personel memasuki ruangan itu. Di sinilah semua Rahasia Sakhuri berada mulai dari persenjataan hingga peta markas Sakhuri dan jalan untuk mengakses Sakhuri pusat.

Begitu lift terbuka, Boruto pun di kagetkan dengan ruangan tersebut. Terdapat monitor LCD yang sangat besar dengan beberapa puluh komputer di depannya. "Ini pasti ruang kendali utama," batin Boruto. Tak lama setelah lift terbuka, 5 orang personel keamanan pun mendekati mereka dan mulai memeriksa ke-12 Hacker secara seksama. Mereka memeriksa semua orang yang berada di lift. Memeriksa setiap kantung-kantung baju dan celana dan tidak lupa memeriksa dalaman untuk memastikan mereka tidak menyelundupkan sesuatu.

Di sinilah Boruto mulai merasa takut. Ia membawa sebuah flashdisk yang kemarin di berikan Hashirama. Ia takut jika rencananya di ketahui jika mereka menemukan flashdisk itu.

Kini gilirannya yang di periksa. Alat pendeteksi logam pun di arahkan ke seluruh tubuh Boruto. seorang keamanan lagi memeriksa . ia menyentuh dan meraba sepatu, kaos kaki, celana bawah hingga celana bawah. Dan tentunya seperti yang lain, Boruto di minta membuka celananya dan menyentuh "anu" Boruto untuk memastikan ia tidak menyelundupkan sesuatu di sana.

Setelah pemeriksaan bawah selesai, keamanan itu melanjutkan memeriksa atasan Boruto. ia mengakat kaos yang di kenakan Boruto kemudian menurunkannya dan memeriksa kantung celana Boruto yang belum sempat ia periksa. Di situlah Boruto mulai merasa takut apalagi saat melihat orang itu merasakan sesuatu yang di tempatkan di kantung celananya. Keamanan yang memeriksa Boruto pun mengeluarkan Flashdisk itu dari dalam kantung celana Boruto.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Boruto pun mulai menjadi takut dan keringat dingin untuk menjawab. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Boruto pun menjawab "Itu adalah Flashdisk yang berisi program bantu untuk mengurai sandi-sandi yang kemungkinan akan kami hadapi. Intinya Flashdisk itu berisi program untuk mempercepat proses peretasan," ucap Boruto. "Oke, ini kukembalikan, selamat menjalankan misi," ucap orang tadi lalu meminta temannya untuk menyemprotkan sebuah spray penstreril tangan di telapak tangannya.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah berada di ruangan itu, Seorang perwira memandu mereka ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana, Hagoromo telah berdiri dan menyambut para hacker-Hacker itu. Mereka memberi hormat pada Hagoromo. "Ini adalah komputer-komputer yang akan kalian pakai untuk meretas. Komputer ini terhubung dengan komputer utama kami. Kami harap kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk mempercepat proses peretasan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Silakan duduk di komputer yang ada nama kalian, kami akan memberi intruksi beberapa menit lagi. Kami harap kalian sudah siap saat kami memberi intruksi," ucap seorang perwira yang berdiri di samping Hagoromo.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Para petinggi dan sang komandan sedang berbincang-bincang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Boruto pun mencemaskan ketidak hadiran Hashirama. "Sial, kenapa anda tidak datang tepat waktu," batin Boruto. Ia mengeluarkan Flashdisk dari kantung celananya dan menaruhnya di depan monitor komputer. "Sial, aku tak punya pilihan. Aku harus melakukannya sendiri walau resiko ketahuannya sangat tinggi," batin Boruto lalu mencolok Flashdisk itu ke salah satu soket USB di CPU komputer tersebut.

"Oke, semua dengarkan. Kalian mulai dahulu dari meretas satelit BARI sehingga kita menguasai Satelit itu secara utuh,' ucap Perwira tadi. Semua pandangan para Hacker pun berpusat pada layar Komputer dan mulai memainkan keyboard dari komputer itu. Boruto pun meneguk ludahnya dan mulai meretas untuk membantu yang lain. Walau dalam hatinya, ia selalu menunggu kedatangan Hashirama untuk mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Mulailah perlahan, jangan terburu-buru. Jika sampai ketahuan, maka habislah kita," ucap Perwira tadi. Komandan Hagoromo pun berjalan menuju sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan untuk duduk dan memperhatikan proses peretasan dari jauh.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:** Selamat waktu setempat.

Gw balik lagi membawakan seri ke-24 dari cerita ini.

Kemarin ada sebuah Review dari Quest yang isinya bisa di lihat di daftar Review.

 _Tenang, gue ngak kemana-mana. Gue masih aktif dan cerita ini masih berlanjut. Dan lanjutannya masih panjang kok. Seperti janji gue, gue akan update setiap jumat sore. Tapi jika punya kuota, maka updatenya bisa menjadi 3 hari sekali._

 _Cerita ini masih lama tamatnya dan akan terus di kerjakan. Bahkan Sarah yang sebelumnya sempat muncul di chapter 20 akan kembali muncul. Dan itu rencananya masih lama. Dan gw rencanakan menjadikan sarah sebagai test kesetiaan Boruto heheh. mungkin_

 _Gue ngak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi karena tidak ada review yang perlu di bicarakan._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi_


	25. Chapter 25 : Misi Meretas Bagian II

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 25**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Proses peretasan pun dimulai dengan santai. Boruto pun mulai bimbang untuk melakukan rencana yang kemarin Hashirama katakan. Keringat pun bercucuran dari kening Boruto karena gugup dan takut ketahuan. "Hey, kau terlihat panik. Apa kau takut jika kita melakukan kesalahan dan akhirnya di ketahui Techconnec dan Mafia? Santai saja, kami ini ahli dalam hal meretas, lagi pula jika ketahuan, kau tidak akan sendiri karena ada kami. Apalagi pasti Sakhuri menjamin keselamatan kita bukan," ucap Reza.

"Dia betul, kau jangan terlalu hawatir. Kami di sini sangatlah ahli meretas, makanya Sakhuri mengontrak jasa kami," ucap Hacker yang lebih senior. "Pasti kau berada di sini karena Sakhuri mengakui kehebatanmu dalam meretas, bukankah benar?" ucap hacker di samping Boruto.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku takut, tapi hal lain yang tidak bisa kuceritakan pada kalian, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantu kalian meretas," ucap Boruto. "Baiklah, itu pasti masalah personal. Kami tak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi, kau harus tetap semangat dan membantu kami agar proses peretasan ini cepat selesai dan kita bisa kembali ke rumah masing-masing," ucap hacker senior itu.

"Dan tentunya ini tidak akan berakhir dalam waktu 5 hari, mungkin bisa satu minggu jika ada banyak kendala," ucap Reza. "Jika mau cepat, retas saja akun Medsos seseorang," ucap hacker di samping Boruto.

"Hey, ayo cepat lakukan. Kalian jangan terlalu banyak bicara, Aku mau cepat-cepat kembali kerumah dan mencium pacarku," ucap Hacker yang lain. "Hufft, ayo kita lakukan teman-teman semisi," ucap Boruto lalu mulai berkonsentrasi pada layar monitornya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Layar komputer Boruto telah di penuhi berbagai kata dan bahasa komputer yang tidak akan di mengerti oleh orang lain yang tidak mengenal ilmu hacker. Akhirnya, selama 1 jam bertatapan dengan layar laptop, Mereka sudah menguasai keseluruhan Satelit BARI. "Komandan, kami sudah mendapatkan Satelit. Tapi sistem Satelit meminta untuk di masukan Sandi. Apa sandinya?" ucap Salah satu Hacker yang merupakan Hacker yang memimpin Operasi ini. Ia bernama Yoga.

"Perwira yang mengamati proses itu langsung membuka laptopnya. "DS-11310-BARI-12930-Techconnec," ucap periwira tersebut. Yoga langsung memasukan sandi yang tadi di sebutkan oleh perwira yang mendampingi mereka. "Berhasil, kita telah mengendalikan Satelit secara penuh," ucap Yoga.

Hagoromo lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan lainnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah layar monitor yang besar dengan beberapa komputer dan perlengkapan yang biasa ada di pusat kendali. "Komandan, satelit sudah terhubung secara penuh dengan Menara pusat Sakhuri, apa kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya seorang personil yang memegang kendali satelit.

"Ya, semakin cepat maka semakin bagus," ucap Hagoromo. Para Hacker pun tersenyum lega karena tahap pertama berhasil mereka lalui tanpa hambatan berarti. "Tahap pertama selesai, ini misi besar dan pastinya aku akan sangat bangga jika bisa menyelesaikan misi ini," ucap Reza. "Apalagi yang kita retas ini Mafia dan Techconnec, pasti akan menjadi keberhasilan yang sangat berarti," ucap Hacker yang lebih senior dari Reza. Sebut saja namanya Irfandi.

Tak lama setelah proses peretasan Satelit selesai, Hashirama pun memasuki ruangan dengan seorang pemuda yang memakai Pakaian dinas Sakhuri. Boruto langsung bernafas lega saat mengetahui Hashirama telah tiba. Hashirama memberi kode jempol pada Boruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menghadap sang Komandan.

"Kita masuk ke tahap kedua, dan mungkin ini memelukan waktu yang sangat lama. Dan tentunya pembobolan sandi harus di lakukan sebaik mungkin agar Techconnec tidak menyadarinya," ucap perwira itu. "Aku punya sebuah program yang ku desain sendiri. program itu mampu menguraikan sandi," ucap Yoga.

"Bisa di coba, tapi apa kau yakin program itu bisa berfungsi dengan baik," ucap Perwira itu. "Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Aku belum menguji program ini sampai sejauh itu. Aku hanya memakainya untuk membobol sandi akun seseorang dan juga Wifi, tapi aku belum mengujinya untuk membobol komputer utama sebuah perusahaan," ucap Yoga.

"Aku bisa membobol komputer utama. Komputer utama terhubung dengan seluruh komputer yang berada di perusahaan Techconnec termasuk laptop pribadi Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pernah membobol komputer kantor pemimpin Techconnec itu dan mengakses komputer itu dengan akun profil Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yakin caranya sama walau jaraknya berjauhan," ucap Boruto dengan percaya diri.

"Kau bisa? Aku tidak percaya kalau kau pernah meretas komputer pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, memangnya bagaimana kau bisa sampai berada di kantor Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Yoga. "Aku...Pacarku adalah anak dari pemimpin Techconnec itu," ucap Boruto sedikit ragu. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun melihat Boruto dengan heran. Melihat bahwa ia di lihati, Boruto pun menjadi bingung. "Kenapa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tidak, kami hanya tidak percaya," ucap Reza. "Berarti kau punya hubungan dengan Techconnec?" Tanya Yoga. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang sejak awal jika kau punya hubungan dengan Techconnec," ucap Hacker yang senior. "Jika begitu, harusnya kau tidak mau membantu kami kan?" ucap Hacker di sebelah Boruto.

"Tidak, aku akan bantu. Aku memang punya hubungan dengan Techconnec. Itulah alasan mengapa aku ikut di kontrak di sini. Aku tahu seluk beluk Techconnec. Lagi pula, tujuan utama kita kan meretas Mafia. Sudah pasti aku akan bantu kalian sebisa mungkin," ucap Boruto. Hashirma pun membatin "Dia membongkarnya, tidak apalah. Asal rencana asli kami tidak ikut ia bongkar."

"Baiklah, itu cukup mengejutkan. Tapi aku harap kau memang berniat membantu dan bukannya menghalangi," ucap Perwira itu. "Baik, aku akan membantu. Aku tak akan menghalangi," ucap Boruto. "Baik, ayo kita mulai kembali," ucap Yoga.

Dan setelah itu, Proses peretasan pun di mulai kembali. waktu sudah berjalan 30 menit tapi masih belum menunjukan adanya keberhasilan yang berarti. Hari sudah semakin siang sehingga sang komandan menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat dan makan dahulu di kantin.

 **::==::==::**

Di kantin, mereka makan bersama dan saling bercerita pengalaman mereka. Boruto pun makan dan turut mendengar cerita Ketua mereka—Yoga dengan baik. Dan terkadang mereka tertawa saat mendengar pengalaman lucu dari Hacker senior itu.

"Hey Boruto, dari tadi kau diam saja, apa kau tidak punya cerita yang bisa di ceritakan," ucap Yoga. "Ya, misalnya cerita mengapa kau menjadi Hacker, atau kalau perlu cerita bagaimana kau meretas komputer pribadi Uchiha Sasuke pemimpin Techconnec," ucap Reza.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak punya niat untuk menjadi Hacker. Aku hanya mempelajari ilmu Hacker karena aku mahasiswa jurusan Komputasi dan Komunikasi. Setelah lulus aku bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya pacarku. Aku bekerja di bidang Teknologi Komunikasi, aku sering melakukan pemograman alat-alat transmisi sinyal dan lain-lain yang memerlukan pemograman, sejak itu, aku sering belajar bahasa komputer dan tidak sengaja menemukan Cara meretas komputer,"

"Sebelumnya juga sewaktu kuliah, aku menemukan cara meretas Wifi. Dan sejak itu, aku mengetes untuk meretas Wifi kampus dan belajar sedikit demi sedikit bahasa komputer. Tak kusangka semua yang kupelajari sangat membantu di suatu hari. Hari itu, aku dan pacarku ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan. Jadi aku dan pacarku meretas komputer di ruangan Sasuke yang kebetulan terhubung dengan basis data personal Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Boruto.

"Karena pastinya di proteksi sandi, aku membuat sebuah program dadakan di laptopku dan menghubungkannya dengan komputer itu. Kemudian, aku menyebarkan sebuah virus pada komputer itu yang langsung berhasil menguraikan sandi dan memberiku salinannya di laptopku. Tapi, setelah virus itu mengurai sandi, virus itu langsung hilang karena memang ada Antivirus yang kuat di komputer itu," ucap Boruto.

"Apa, apa hal semacam itu bisa di lakukan?" Tanya Reza. "Ya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini kan, jika Allah berkehendak maka akan terjadi," ucap Yoga. "Kau benar, aku akan membuat program yang sama lalu kita mulai meretas komputer utama Techconnec. Aku yakin ini akan berhasil dan mudah walau akan memerlukan waktu cukup lama karena kita jauh dari tempat komputer itu berada," Ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mereka kembali ke ruang kendali utama, Boruto menyiapkan Program yang ada di laptopnya. Untuk saling melengkapi, Program milik Yoga pun di gabungkan dengan program ini. "Apa kau yakin penggabungan ini tidak akan berefek samping?" ucap Reza.

"Mudah-mudahan tidak, kuharap ini hanya akan memperkuat virus dan juga kekuatan Program ini untuk meretas sandi Komputer utama Techconnec," ucap Yoga. "Aku harap juga begitu, ayo kita mulai ketua," ucap Boruto.

Proses peretasan pun kembali berlangsung. Hagoromo dan Hashirama duduk sambil melipat kaki sambil menyeruput secangkit kopi hitam manis. "Kopi ini enak Komandan, beli di mana?" Tanya Hashirama. "Ini oleh-oleh dari keponakanku yang baru saja tiba di Jayapura kemarin. Sehabis aku menjelaskan proses peretasan kemarin, aku langsung pergi menjemputnya di bandara dan mengajaknya kesini," ucap Hagoromo.

"Oh, keponakan anda sudah tau jika anda adalah komandan satuan militer Rahasia?" Tanya Hashirama. "Ya, 2 tahun yang lalu bersamaan saat kau pergi bertugas di Konoha. Dia itu anak yang pintar dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Wajar jika aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia ini darinya, dia ternyata membuntutiku hingga ke markas cabang di jayapura 2 tahun yang lalu setelah kau berangkat, hebat kan keponakanku itu, bahkan melebihi anakku sendiri," ucap Hagoromo.

"Kenapa anda tidak mejadikannya agen? Dia punya talenta," tanya Hashirama. "Ayahnya tidak setuju, setelah aku bertanya dan merekomendasikan hal itu, ayahnya malah marah padaku dan memperkerjakan keponakanku itu di perusahaannya sebagai Pramugari. Hal itu di lakukannya agar ia menjadi sibuk dan tidak bisa berada di satu tempat dalam waktu yang lama," ucap Hagoromo.

"Oh, begitu ya. Jadi keponakan anda itu Pramugari. Aku jadi ingat saat aku kembali ke indonesia. Saat itu aku melihat pramugari yang terlihat masih muda dan seumuran Boruto, apa kah pramugari itu adalah keponakan Anda, masalahnya aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung keponakan anda," ucap Hashimara.

"Pesawat apa yang kau naiki?" tanya Hashirama. "Garuda Indonesia tujuan Konoha Indonesia," ucap Hashirama. "Bisa jadi, karena aku pernah dengar kabar bahwa Keponakanku itu akan terbang dari indonesia ke Konoha lalu balik lagi, berarti itu memang dia," ucap Hagoromo.

"Mungkin, tapi aku butuh kepastian untuk mengakuinya," ucap Hashirama. "Aku mengerti, kau memang orangnya seperti itu, makanya aku menjadikanmu wakil 2. Keponakanku itu bernama Sarah," ucap Hagoromo. Ucapan terakhir Hagoromo itu membuat Boruto kaget. Karena kebetulan Hagoromo dan Hashirama mengobrol di belakang Boruto, ia bisa mendengar semua ucapan mereka berdua.

"Sarah, jadi dia itu keponakan Komandan Hagoromo," batin Boruto memasang ekspresi kaget. Tanpa ia sadari, Reza telah memperhatikan Ekspresi Boruto. "Hey, kau kenapa. Apa ada kesalahan?" Tanya Reza. "A...tidak, aku kira salah, tapi ternyata tidak," ucap Boruto lalu memfokuskan diri ke layar monitornya. "Kau harus fokus Boruto, ini menyangkut keselamatan kita semua. Kalau kau tidak konsen karena haus, sebaiknya kau pergi ke kantin dan minum," ucap Yoga.

"Yoga benar, kalau sampai ada kesalahan, maka riwayat kita bisa terancam," ucap Reza. Hagoromo yang mendengar percakapan para Hacker pun bertanya "Ada apa, apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya. "Tidak, hanya Boruto tidak fokus, mungkin ia terlalu tertekan atau mungkin dia hanya haus," ucap Yoga.

"Apa benar Boruto, jika benar sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku tahu meretas orang yang kau kenal itu sulit. Mungkin pikiranmu di penuhi pikiran makanya kau tidak fokus," ucap Hagoromo. "Boruto, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu, kami bisa mengatasinya," ucap Reza.

Boruto melihat Flashdisk yang masih tertanam di Komputernya lalu ia melihat Hashirama. "Sial, aku membuat alasan yang salah, baiklah aku harus buat keputusan yang benar sekarang," Batin Boruto lalu berkata "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tadi aku hanya kehilangan fokus sebentar karena aku memikirkan pacarku, aku hanya bimbang, apa yang akan ia katakan kalau ia tahu apa yang aku lakukan di sini," ucap Boruto.

"Kau ini Boruto, kalau mau memikrikan Sarada bukan di sini tempatnya, pikirlah di kamarmu nanti," ucap Hashirama. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian lanjutkan, aku dan Jendral Hashirama mau makan siang dulu, Kolonel, aku percayakan operasi ini padamu," ucap Hagoromo lalu pergi bersama Hashirama meninggalkan ruang kendali utama tempat operasi di peretasan di gelar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka tinggal memasukan virus ke komputer utama Techconnec agar virus itu menguraikan sandi-sandi yang ada di komputer utama Techconnec. "Boruto, jalankan program itu!" seru Yoga. "Oke," ucap Boruto.

Virus pun di lepaskan menuju komputer Utama Techconnec melalui perantara Jaringan Satelit BARI dan Techconnec. "Virus sudah di lepas, kita tinggal tunggu program itu menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk menguraikan sandi, ini mungkin bisa lebih dari sehari," ucap Boruto.

"Oke, sampai di sini dulu hari ini, nanti kalau sudah selesai maka kami akan otomatis mengambil alih dan mengoperasikan dan menyesuaikan Satelit pribadi Techconnec pada lintasan Satelit Mafia. Kami akan memerlukan bantuan kalian lagi nanti kalau kami sudah menyesuaikan orbit Satelit pribadi Techconnec dengan Satelit Mafia," ucap Perwira itu.

"Kerja bagus semua, hal rumit seperti ini jika di lakukan ramai-ramai tidaklah begitu rumit, ya kan," ucap Yoga. "Gue setuju, kalian berdua sudah memperingan tugas kita," ucap Reza. "Boruto, ayo kita pergi keluar, kita merayakan ini di kantin," ajak Yoga. "Nanti, kalian deluan. Aku harus mengawasi program kita beberapa menit untuk memastikan bahwa virus yang kita pasang ke sana bekerja dengan baik," ucap Boruto.

"Ya baiklah, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika virus kita gagal menguraikan Sandi, panggil kami. Kita cari jalan keluar yang lain," ucap Yoga lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kendali. "Aku keluar deluan Boruto," ucap Perwira itu. "Hey, kalian berlima, jika virus itu berhasil menguraikan Sandi Techconnec, kalian harus cepat untuk memasuki basis data Techconnec dan menyesuaikan Orbit satelit itu," ucap perwira itu pada 5 orang personel Sakhuri yang turut berada di dalam ruang kendali itu.

Boruto lalu membuka data Flashdisk yang di berikan oleh Hashirama itu lalu menjalankan sebuah program yang bernama "Pass Word Proteksion". Kemudian ia mengirimkan program yang telah aktif itu ke komputer utama Techconnec. "Dengan begini tugasku selesai, aku harap program yang di berikan Hashirama ini berguna," batin Boruto lalu mencabut Flashdisk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang kendali.

 **::==::==::**

Ia berjalan menuju kantin menemui teman-teman sepekerjaannya yang kemungkinan telah menunggu. Setibanya di sana, Reza langsung menyodorkannya sebotol air mineral. "Untuk mencegah kalau kau kurang konsen. Tugas kita masih banyak di sini," ucap Reza. Boruto langsung menerima dan langsung meminumnya "Terima kasih, kebetulan aku sedang haus," ucap Boruto setelah menghabiskan sebotol air yang di berikan oleh Reza tersebut.

"Bagaimana, apa virus itu bekerja dengan baik?" Tanya Yoga. "Ya, sudah dapat 2 huruf. Dan aku rasa sandi itu lebih dari 25," ucap Boruto. "Bagus, artinya virus kita bekerja dengan baik, kita hanya perlu bersantai hingga mereka meminta kita untuk meretas Satelit Mafia," ucap Yoga.

"Kau benar, dengan begini, 2 tugas telah kita selesaikan. Jika begini terus, kita bisa pulang cepat," ucap Reza. "Kau benar, semakin cepat selesai maka kita akan cepat pulang," ucap Boruto. "Tapi sayangnya aku masih 2 tahun lagi," batin Boruto.

"Teman-teman, aku sudah lelah, aku mau pergi ke kamarku untuk beristirahat," ucap Yoga. "Oh, sekalian, aku juga mau istirahat, ayo Boruto," ucap Reza. "Nanti aku menyusul, tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar lagi," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan ke arah kantin. "Ya baiklah, jangan lupa tidur siang, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu selama kita menjalankan misi ini," ucap Reza.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Boruto yang sedang memesan makanan. "Pak, Saya pesan Nasi goreng 1 campur telur," ucap Boruto. "Maaf nak, Nasinya habis, tuh baru di masak lagi, bagaimana kalau pesan yang lain," ucap penjual (Bukan personel Sakhuri, melainkan hanya penduduk biasa yang mendapat kerja di Markas Sakhuri)

"Baiklah, aku pesan Mie goreng komplit," ucap Boruto. "Oke, silahan duduk, nanti saya antar," ucap penjual itu lalu memasak pesanan Boruto. Boruto pun pergi mencari tempat duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanannya telah tiba di mejanya. Kantin pun mulai menjadi semakin ramai dengan personel Sakhuri lengkap dengan pakaian dinasnya.

Karena melihat kantin semakin Ramai, Boruto pun mempercepat makannya. Setelah habis, ia menuju penjual tadi dan memberikan uang sekaligus membeli air. Setelah selesai urusan di kantin, Boruto pun pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Saat akan membuka pintu sebuah lift, Boruto di kejutkan dengan kemunculan Hashirama di balik pintu.

"Kyaa...jendral, kau membuatku kaget," teriak Boruto. "Apa yang harus kau kagetkan. Cepat masuklah ke dalam lift, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kita harus cepat pergi ke kamarmu. Ku tadi mencarimu di sana tapi kamarmu kosong," ucap Hashirama. Boruto dan Hashirama pun pergi menuju Kamar Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di sana, Hashirama langsung mengunci pintu. "Bagaimana, sukses?" Tanya Hashirama. "Ya, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah virus itu akan bekerja atau tidak, mengingat mungkin proses penguraian sandi ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama," ucap Boruto.

"Jika gagal, kita percayakan saja. Semoga Sasuke tidak menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang akan membuat komandan Marah," ucap Hashirama. "Anda benar, aku tidak mau sampai terjadi konflik antara Sakhuri dan Techconnec. Konflik antara Techconnec dan Mafia saja sudah berat, apalagi jika Techconnec berkonflik dengan Sakhuri," ucap Boruto.

"Oh ya, bukankah anda bilang kalau Virus itu akan membuat File-file milik Techconnec terproteksi, tidak akan bisa di buka dan di pindah. Bagaimana kalau Techconnec sendiri yang mengaksesnya?" Tanya Boruto. "Masalah itu, temanku bilang komputer yang terinfeksi oleh virus itu tetap dapat mengaksesnya, hanya saja sebagai server, komputer lain yang terhubung tidak dapat membuka dan memindah file itu," ucap Hashirama.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau Sasuke ingin melihat File itu dari laptopnya?" Tanya Boruto. "Sasuke juga tidak akan dapat membukanya, tapi, untuk menghindari kejadian itu setelah misi berakhir dan saat komputer kita masih terhubung dengan Techconnec, kau pasang lagi Flash itu dan matikan Program proteksi itu, maka akan kembali normal lagi," ucap Hashirama.

"Jadi Cuma perlu di matikan programnya saja, syukurlah. Awalnya kukira akan permanen dan hanya bisa di akses oleh Techconnec," ucap Boruto. "Pekerjaanmu masih lama di sini, aku harap kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu, dan...," ucapan Hashirama terhenti akibat suara ponsel miliknya berbunyi. "Halo,...siap saya akan kesana,...siap,...tapi cepat sekali, padahal mereka baru saja meretasnya,...baik, siap saya akan kesana dengan Boruto dan Yoga,"

"Boruto, ikut saya, kata komandan kita sudah tersambung dengan Techconnec," ucap Hashirama. "Apa? Tersambung? Ini bahkan baru 1 jam" ucap Boruto bingung. "Sudah jangan banyak bicara, kau panggil Yoga di kamar 321, akan ku tunggu kalian di lift," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Di dalam lift menuju ruang kendali, "Manamungkin sudah selesai, ini baru 1 jam. Tidak mungkin bisa di retas secepat itu," ucap Yoga tidak percaya. "Aku juga tidak percaya, tidak mungkin program yang kita buat bisa sekuat itu," ucap Boruto. "Harusnya kalian senang, karena tidak perlu menunggu lama, begitu satelit Techconnec berada di orbit yang sama dengan satelit mafia, kita akan langsung meretas Satelit mafia dan langsung menjalankan rencana keempat yaitu membobol komputer utama Mafia," ucap Hashirama.

Begitu pintu Lift terbuka, Mereka langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang kendali utama. Setibanya di sana, Hagoromo dan beberapa perwira terlihat sedang melihat layar monitor dengan serius. "Ada apa komandan, apa ada masalah?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Ya, tidak satupun file milik Techconnec yang dapat dibuka. Yang dapat dibuka hanyalah file gambar dan file yang tidak penting," ucap Hagoromo. "Techconnec memiliki sistem proteksi sekuat itu, tapi syukurnya kita bisa tembus dan kita masih memiliki akses untuk mengendalikan teknologi mereka," ucap Yoga. "Hufft, tak kusangka tidak dapat di buka," ucap Hashirama. "Baguslah, rencana kita berhasil Boruto," batin Hashirama sambil melihat Boruto. "Tidak dapat membuka file mereka seharusnya bukanlah masalah komandan, kita masih bisa mengendalikan Satelit mereka," ucap seorang personel Sakhuri.

"Ya, baiklah. Kita lewatkan saja. Cepat sejajarkan Orbit Satelit Techconnec dengan satelit Mafia!" Seru Hagoromo. "Kolonel, panggilkan seluruh Hacker, kita akan bersiap meretas Satelit Mafia," ucap Hagoromo lagi.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Penjelasan pangkat karakter dalam cerita.

Hagoromo Berpangkat Jendral Besar (Bintang 5) (Merupakan Komandan Sakhuri), Hashirama Berpangkat Jendral (Bintang 4), dan perwira yang mengawasi operasi peretasan itu bernama Cahya Berpangkat Kolonel.

Hashirama sering di panggil Jendral oleh Hagoromo dan semua Bawahannya. Hagoromo merupakan Jendral Besar berbintang 5 yang juga merupakan pemimpin besar Sakhuri.

Pertama, Author mau minta maaf atas ketidak logisan cerita ini. Maklum author bukan Hacker. Hehe.

Ini Chapter ku persembahkan bagi kawan Gue yang bernama Yoga dengan nama akun YOGA07.

Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan tanyakan saja.

PM bisa, Review bisa, dan FB juga bisa.


	26. Chapter 26 : Di Balik Rencana Mafia

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 26**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah semua Hacker di kumpukan kembali ke ruang kendali utama, dan Satelit Mafia dan Techconnec telah berada di satu orbit, maka Hagoromo langsung mengerahkan Seluruh Hacker untuk mulai meretas Satelit Mafia setelah orbit dan jaringan kedua satelit itu sama.

Suasana di tempat itu terasa sangat tegang. Bahkan Hagoromo dan Hashirama pun ikut menjadi tegang perasaannya. Itu wajar, saat ini mereka akan meretas Satelit mafia. Sedikit saja kesalahan yang membuat mereka di ketahui, Maka Mafia akan mengerahkan kekuatan tempur rahasia mereka untuk menyerang Sakhuri.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Jika sampai Mafia mengetahui bahwa mereka di retas oleh Sakhuri, Techconnec pun akan mengetahuinya karena Sakhuri memakai jaringan mereka. Itu sudah pasti akan membuat kedua organisasi itu akan marah dan menyerang Sakhuri.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu menjadi menit yang kemudian menjadi jam. Rasa kantuk jelas terlihat di semua orang di ruangan tersebut kecuali Hagoromo dan Hashirama. "Sedikit lagi kita akan mendapatkan Satelit, mulai dari saat ini, kita tidak boleh lenga dan mengulur-ulur waktu," ucap Hagoromo.

"Tapi mereka perlu istirahat, mata mereka sekarang pasti sudah lelah dan pastinya mereka mengantuk. Rasa lapar dan haus tidak bisa di pungkiri," ucap Hashirama. "Kolonel, panggil ketua medis dan penanggung jawab kantin ke sini!" ucap Hagoromo. "Siap," ucap Kolonel Cahya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kendali utama.

"Untuk apa? Yang mereka butuhkan adalah istirahat bukannya dokter," ucap Hashirama. "Kau lupa, di markas kita ada suplemen yang akan membaut tubuh terasa seperti baru bangun di pagi hari, aku akan memerintah medis untuk mengecek status kesehatan mereka lalu memberi mereka suplemen agar mereka bisa terus melakukan pekerjaan ini hingga pagi," ucap Hagoromo.

"Terserah anda, asal ini tidak berlangsung berhari-hari. Kasihan mereka, mereka tidak terlatih seperti kita, mungkin fisik mereka tidak tersiksa, tapi batin mereka pasti tersiksa," ucap Hashirama. "Ini menyangkut keselamatan kita bersama. Sedikit pengorbanan akan sangat berguna untuk sebuah tujuan besar, begitu kita memasuki komputer utama Mafia, tugas mereka selesai. Setelah saat itu, anggota kita sendiri yang akan mengambil alih untuk memasukan virus itu," ucap Hagoromo.

Tak lama kemudian setelah pembicaraan Hashirama dengan Hagoromo selesai, Ponsel milik Hagoromo berbunyi. Ia pun mengangkat dan berkata "Ada apa?" "Begini komandan, ketua medis bertanya, apakah mereka ke sana Cuma untuk mendengar pengarahan atau untuk mengobati atau memeriksa kesehatan para Hacker," ucap kolonel Cahya.

"Bilang pada ketua medis, datang kemari dengan membawa 12 orang. Serta masing-masing membawa peralatan medis untuk membuat Para Hacker mampu bekerja semalaman tanpa rasa kantuk dan lelah, mengerti?" ucap Hagoromo.

"Siap, mengerti," ucap Kolonel Cahya lalu menutup Telepon.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, 12 medis dengan sebuah tas perlengkapan medis pun tiba di ruang kendali utama. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedikit kagum menandakan itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka memasuki ruangan ini. "Lapor, kami sudah siap memberi suplemen kepada ke 12 Hacker," ucap ketua Medis.

"Ya, sebaiknya kalian bergerak dengan cepat," ucap Hagoromo. "Kalian bisa beristirahat sejenak, dan berbaris di depanku," ucap Hagoromo pada ke 12 hacker. Mereka pun meninggalkan kursi mereka dan berjalan untuk berbaris di hadapan Hagoromo. "Kalian akan di beri Suplemen agar kalian bisa bekerja hingga matahari terbit, aku harap tak satupun dari kalian yang takut dengan jarum suntik," ucap Hagoromo.

Yoga langsung mengangkat tangan "Bagaimana kalau ada yang takut jarum suntik?" Tanya Yoga. "Apa kau takut?" Tanya balik Hagoromo. "Tidak, hanya saja aku mau tahu apa yang akan anda lakukan untuk menangani anggotaku yang takut jarum suntik," ucap Yoga.

"Begitu, akan kuberit tahu. Pertama sebagai komandan Sakhuri, aku menanamkan kepada seluruh anggotaku rasa percaya diri yang kuat, rasa bertanggung jawab, di siplin, dan rasa tak takut terhadap sesuatu, Jika ada anggotaku yang takut dengan Jarum suntik, maka anggota ku itu lebih _**hina dan buruk dari pada banci**_ , sebagai Komandan tertinggi Sakhuri, tentu aku akan merasa sangat malu. Dan mungkin akan menembak kakinya dengan pistolku," ucap Hagoromo.

"Dan jika ada di antara kalian yang takut, kami tetap akan memberikan kalian suplemen dengan cara menyuntikan cairan suplemen itu lewat bokong kalian dengan cara apapun. mau dengan cara memaksa atau bagaimanapun, akan tetap kami lakukan," ucap Hagoromo dengan nada dan ekspresi serius.

Mendengar itu, hati Boruto menjadi deg-deg'an. "Syukur aku bukanlah ayahku," batin Boruto sambil mengelus dadanya. "Medis, silakan beri mereka suplemen," ucap Hagoromo. Para medis pun mendatangi ke 12 hacker dan memberi mereka suplemen.

Boruto di tangani oleh ketua medis atas perintah Hashirama. Mereka di beri 2 buah suntikan yang berbeda. Suntikan pertama memiliki cairan yang lebih banyak dengan warna biru. Mereka juga di beri cairan yang lebih sedikit berwarna kuning. Yang biru di suntikan di bokong mereka sementara yang kuning di lengan mereka.

"Efeknya akan terasa beberapa detik lagi," ucap Medis itu pada Boruto. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah tetes mata dan meneteskannya beberapa kali di kedua mata Boruto yang langsung membuat matanya terasa lebih segar. "Seharusnya suntikan tadi sudah bekerja, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya ketua medis itu. "Tubuhku terasa lebih segar, rasa lelah dan kantuk ku juga terasa hilang," jawab Boruto.

Setelah itu, sang medis mengeluarkan termometer untuk mengukur suhu Boruto. Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat pengukur tensi. Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa tetes darah Boruto untuk di periksa di laboratorium. "Kau sepertinya sedikit banyak pikiran, kuharap kau bisa melupakannya sejenak agar kau tidak jatuh sakit," ucap sang medis lalu menyimpan kembali barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Tak lama kemudian, semua Hacker telah di periksa. Para medis pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membawa tas-tas mereka. "Kalian istirahat sejenak. Saat makanan kalian tiba, kalian harus langsung makan dan kembali meretas," ucap Hagoromo. "Baiik," jawab para Hacker serentak.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah makan, mereka pun kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Dengan tubuh yang terasa fit layaknya baru bangun tidur dan berolah raga di pagi hari, mereka melanjutkan proses peretasan itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul tulisan.

" **Akses Satelit di ambil alih"**

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil meretas Satelit Mafia dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka meretas Komputer utama Techconnec hanya dengan waktu yang lebih lama. Hagoromo dan Hashirama pun tersenyum kala mengetahui mereka sudah memasuki Jaringan Techconnec.

Sekarang tinggal Sakhurilah yang mengambil alih kendali dan memasukan jaringan mereka ke jaringan komputer utama Mafia. Tapi pekerjaan mereka belum selesai, karena mereka harus membobol pertahanan Komputer utama Mafia yang mungkin tingkat keamanannya lebih susah dari milik Techconnec.

"Letnan, bagaimana? Apakah kita sudah terhubung dengan komputer utama mereka?" tanya Hashirama. "Belum jendral, masih di usahakan, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama," ucap seorang letnan yang duduk di komputer pengendali jarak jauh. "Hmm, baiklah, jika sudah selesai, kau harus langsung mengatakannya," ucap Hagoromo.

Para Hacker pun bisa bernafas lega. Dengan selesainya tugas keempat, ini membuat mereka akan semakin cepat selesai dan dapat segera pulang ke rumah mereka dan mendapatkan semua kehidupan pribadi mereka kembali. Namun, Boruto lebih merasa lega karena ia tak perlu merasa begitu bersalah karena membobol komputer utama perusahaan tempat ia bekerja itu.

1 jam kemudian, Mereka sudah terhubung dengan Komputer utama Mafia. Itu membuat mereka jelas menjadi lebih bahagia. "Teman-teman, kita harus fokus. Jika kita berhasil meretas ini, maka itu berarti kemampuan menghacker kita sudah jauh di atas rata-rata," ucap Yoga.

Proses peretasan pun di mulai kembali. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan pastinya udara di luar pun semakin mendingin. Tapi mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan markas Rahasia Sakhuri tentu tak akan merasa kedinginan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, hari sudah semakin gelap dan waktu sudah menunjukan jam untuk pergi ke kamar dan tidur. Namun, berkat suplemen yang di berikan tadi Boruto dan ke-11 Hacker tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Mereka merasa seperti baru bangun tidur dan bekerja dengan fisik yang masih fit. Bahkan pasti mereka akan berpikir untuk membawa pulang suplemen itu agar mereka bisa begadang semalaman tanpa rasa mengantuk dan lelah.

Di ruangan itu, Para Hacker sedang bekerja untuk meretas Komputer utama Mafia. Namun, Hagoromo dan Hashirama beserta 5 personel Sakhuri sudah tertidur lelap. Hashirama tidur sambil melipat tangan dan bersandar di kursi sementara Hagoromo melipat tangannya di meja dan tidur di atas tangannya.

"Boruto, tidak ada masalahkan?" Tanya Reza. "Ya, sejauh ini tidak ada masalah berarti," jawab Boruto. "Aku berharap Proses ini bisa selesai besok pagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan pacarku," ucap Reza. "Semoga, aku juga sudah rindu dengan orang yang kusayangi," ucap Boruto.

"Hey, jangan banyak bicara, fokuslah dengan apa yang kalian kerjakan saat ini. Jika mau cepat selesai, kalian harus serius," ucap Yoga. "B-baik, maaf. Aku hanya bosan jika terus bekerja tanpa berbicara," ucap Reza. "Aku maklumi, tapi kalian berdua harus tetap fokus dan serius. Ini menyangkut keselamatan kita bersama," ucap Yoga.

[Hacking Progres]

 _ **:**_

 _ **Connecting...TECHCONNEC Satelit-to-Mafia Satelit...[Connec -to-] {Status : 100% Success}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Connecting MAFIA Satelit-to-MAFIA Headquarter PC...[Connec -to-] {Status : 100% Success}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Create System Code Generate for Hack Ip and Create data protection for Ip {Status 11% Success}**_

 _ **:::Mafia Headquarter PC Access Danied:::**_

 _ **:::Repeat Hacking Progress:::**_

 _ **Create System Code Generate for Hacking Ip and Create data protection for Ip {Status : 0% Success}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Send Virus Programs for Hacking MAFIA Headquarter PC Database...{Status : 1% Success}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **:::Having Problem With Satelit Connection Network:::**_

 _ **Create Private Network For MAFIA Satelit To MAFIA Headquarter Database PC...{Status : 100% Success}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Connecting Ip [ to with ] Sakhuri Connec to Mafia...Connec To Techconnec...{Status : 100%**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Configuring Code Password...{Status : 20%}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Generating Code Password...{Status : 1%}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Hacking MAFIA [] Security System...{Status : 0%}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **Secure Sakhuri & Techconnec [ & ] Security System...Wirewall...Database...Protection...{Status : 100% Complete}**_

 _ **:**_

 _ **:::Access Accepted:::**_

 _ **:::Hacking Success:::**_

 _ **:::Mission Complete:::**_

Setelah muncul tulisan 'Hacking Success', para Hacker pun bersorak gembira hingga membangunkan Hagoromo dan Hashirama beserta 5 personel Sakhuri lainya di ruangan itu. Para Hacker saling bercabat tangan dan berpelukan atas keberhasilan mereka. Air mata bahagia pun terlihat keluar dari mata beberapa Hacker.

Boruto tak mampu membendung air mata bahagia. Ia dan Reza pun mengeluarkan air mata Bahagia mereka dan saling berjabat tangan. "Kita berhasil Boruto, kita semua berhasil," ucap Reza. "Ya, tak kusangka bisa selesai secepat ini," ucap Boruto. "Sekarang kita bisa di catat sebagai Hacker terhebat karena mampu meretas Kedua Perusahaan Telekomunikasi terbesar di dunia," ucap Reza.

"Semua tenang, kita dengar intruksi selanjutnya dari Komandan!" ucap Yoga. Semua hacker pun menjadi diam dan kembali duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sang komandan pun mendekat dan Berkata "Cepat sekali kerja kalian, kalian akan mendapat imbalan yang selayaknya. Mulai dari sini, Sakhuri yang akan ambil alih. Tinggalkan tempat ini dalam 1 menit," ucap Hagoromo. Setelah itu, para Hacker pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hashirama terlihat sedang berbisik dengan Hagoromo. "Silakan, tapi setelah itu, kembali ke sini segera. Kita akan membongkar rencana dan rahasia Mafia," ucap Hagoromo.

Hashirama lalu memanggil Boruto untuk membuatnya berhenti. "Ikut aku, ada sesuatu yang perlu aku katakan hari ini," ucap Hashirama.

 **::==::==::**

Kini, Hashirama dan Boruto berada di kamar Hashirama. Kamar yang begitu luas namun di penuhi barang-barang yang tersusun rapi. Terlihat beberapa foto di sana dan juga sebuah senapan tahun 1990-an yang masih terlihat sangat bagus di tembok.

Selain itu, ada beberapa senjata Mitraliur dan sebuah senapan serbu milik Hashirama yang bertuliskan Sakhuri yang terpajang rapi di sebuah lemari kaca di sudut kamar. Selain senjata, tentu ada Baju zirah full body milik Hashirama yang di simpan di lemari itu juga.

"Wah, ini semua barang-barang milik anda, tidak heran karena anda merupakan komandan Sakhuri Resort Konoha," ucap Boruto kagum. "Ya, ini hanyalah beberapa dari senjata yang pernah kupakai selama bertugas. Sengaja kusimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan masa-masa sulit Sakhuri," ucap Hashirama.

"Ada apa kau membawaku ke sini, apa Cuma mau menunjukan ini," tanya Boruto. "Tentu tidak, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau berterima kasih karena kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami dalam meretas Mafia," ucap Hashirama.

"Ya, aku juga tidak keberatan. Apalagi virus yang anda berikan waktu itu sangat membantu untuk memproteksi data Techconnec," ucap Boruto. "Hmm. Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau mengetesmu dahulu," ucap Hashirama lalu menekan sebuah tombol di tembok.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ruangan terbuka. Ruangan itu sangatlah panjang dan cukup luas walau tidak seluas kamar Hashirama. Di ujung ruangan itu, ada sebuah target tembak. "Aku mau mengetes kemampuan membidikmu," ucap Hashirama lalu menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Ini adalah tempat latihan tembak pribadi para perwira, aku sendiri yang menyarankan dan mendesainnya. Tapi lemari senjata rahasia Cuma ada di kamar Komandan dan kamar ini saja," ucap Hashirama. Setelah tombol di tekan, tembok pun terbuka dan menampakan beberapa senjata-senjata bertuliskan Sakhuri yang tersusun secara rapi sesuai jenisnya.

Hashirama mengambil sebuah pinstol dan melemparnya ke arah Boruto. Karena refleks kaget, Boruto nyaris menjatuhkan pistol itu saat berusaha menangkap pistol yang di lempar Hashirama itu. "Usahakan yang ini jangan sampai jatuh," ucap Hashirama lalu melempar sebuah Magasin yang berisi 2 buah peluru ke arah Boruto.

Panik, itulah yang di rasakan Boruto saat itu. Namun bekat kepanikannya itu, ia berhasil menangkap magasin itu dengan mulus. Hati Boruto saat itu deg-degan saat melihat tangannya memegang sesuatu yang dulu nyaris membuatnya terbunuh.

"Akan kuajarkan cara pakai, pertama masukan magasin ke senjatamu," ucap Hashirama sambil memasukan magasin ke senjata yang ia pegang. "Kedua Kokang pistolmu," ucap Hashirama sambil mengkokang pistolnya. "Ketiga, bidik target di depanmu," ucap Hashirama sambil melakukannya. "Dan keempat tarik pelatuknya dengan jarimu," ucap Hashirama sambil menembak target.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Boruto melakukan hal serupa dengan Hashirama. Namun saat pengkokangan, ia merasa sedikit kesulitan. Dengan mengeluarkan lebih banyak tenaga, akhirnya senjata itu berhasil ia kokang. "Sekarang bidik target 12 meter di depanmu itu," ucap Hashirama sambil melihat dengan teropong ke arah sasaran tembak.

Boruto membidik. Tangannya terasa bergetar bahkan ia tangannya berkeringat karena gugup. Namun, ia berusaha tetap fokus dan membidik target. "kenailah Perutnya," ucap Hashirama. Boruto pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya tanpa ragu walau tangannya masih sedikit bergetar. Pistol pun di tembakan dan mengenai perut bagian kiri target. "Lumayan, sekarang tembak kepala target," ucap Hashirama.

Boruto menarik nafas lalu menembakan pistolnya. Namun, peluru itu meleset dan malah mengenai dada sasaran tembak itu. "Buruk, tapi aku maklumi. Tanganmu masih belum terlatih," ucap Hashirama lalu mengambil pistol dari tangan Boruto dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Tujuan utamamu berada di sini adalah untuk di latih menjadi agen Sakhuri. Kan akan menjadi bagian dari Sakhuri selama 2 tahun ke depan. Aku harap kau mau menerimanya untuk melindungi Techconnec dari Jauh. Apa kau setuju?" ucap Hashirama. Antara bimbang dan bingung, Boruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagus, besok Komandan akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Kau istirahatlah dan bersiap untuk mengikuti upacara pelepasan besok. Tugas Hacker telah selesai dan mereka akan pulang. Itu artinya kau akan kembali sendiri lagi di sini," ucap Hashirama. "Apapun akan kulakukan jika itu menyangkut Techconnec dan Mafia," ucap Boruto lalu pergi keluar dari kamar Hashirama menuju kamarnya.

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan paginya, Boruto yang sedang tertidur di bangunkan dengan suara bel pintu yang berbunyi terus menerus. Dengan sedikit rasa kantuk yang masih bersarang di badannya, Boruto berjalan untuk membuka pintu dan menyapa orang yang sedari tadi membunyikan bel itu.

"Ada apa?" ucap Boruto lalu menguap. "Lho, kau bisa tidur? Aku saja dari semalam hingga pagi ini tidak merasa mengantuk," ucap Reza. "He...kok bisa, setelah aku kembali ke kamarku semalam, aku langsung mengantuk. Lagi pula semalam kita kan selesai jam 2 malam, wajarkan kalau aku mengantuk, apalagi aku tidak tidur siang," ucap Boruto.

"Wajar sih wajar, tapi kemarin kan kita di beri suplemen. Aku dan beberapa Hacker yang kutemui tadi tidak tidur semalam. Mereka hanya bermain game dan mengobrol satu-sama lain di kantin," ucap Reza. "Aneh, tapi semalam mataku serasa berat, makanya aku langsung ke kamar dan tidur, kukira kalian juga tidur karena tempat ini semalam begitu sunyi," ucap Boruto.

"Kami di kantin, kami nongkrong di sana. Semalam aku mencarimu namun tidak ketemu makanya aku sendiri ke sana," ucap Reza. "Hump. Mungkin kondisi fisikku lagi buruk belakangan ini, makanya suplemen itu tidak begitu manjur," ucap Boruto. "Mungkin. Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar, sebentar sore kita harus mengikuti upacara pelepasan, dan akhirnya kita bisa pulang," ucap Reza. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin.

Setelah tiba di kantin dan menyantap sarapan, Tiba-tiba saja Beberapa Hacker yang saat itu juga sedang sarapan mendadak menjadi mengantuk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi mengantuk begini ya?" tanya Reza. "Huh, mungkin efek Suplemen semalam telah habis, makanya kalian langsung merasa mengantuk," ucap Boruto.

"Oh ya, Boruto ada benarnya," ucap Yoga. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Sebentar sore kita akan melaksanakan upacara pelepasan," ucap Reza. "Kalian kembalilah lalu tidur, aku mau keliling sekaligus mencari keberadaan penanggung jawabku," ucap Boruto. "Ya, terserah kau, nanti sore bangunkan aku ya, Boruto," ucap Reza lalu berdiri.

Para hacker yang mulai mengantuk pun pergi meninggalkan Boruto yang sedang menyeruput secangkir teh di pagi hari. Setelah para Hacker yang lain meninggalkan kantin, Boruto segera menghabiskan tehnya lalu membayar dan pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju kamarnya untuk suatu hal yang penting.

Baru akan meninggalkan kantin, Boruto teringat bahwa di konoha masih malam dan pastinya Sarada masih tidur. Ia pun menanggalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Sarada. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Hashirama.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Ia menemukan Hashirama di depan lift sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka. "Jendral!" panggilnya. "Boruto, kebetulan aku bertemu dengamu. Ayo ikut aku ke ruang kendali," ucap Hashirama. "Eh..., baiklah," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di sana, ia melihat Hagoromo yang sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu yang tercetak di sebuah kertas. Ya itu adalah hasil kerja Boruto dan para Hacker semalam. Sakhuri berhasil mendapatkan dokumen-dokumen yang menyimpan rahasia Techconnec. Selain dalam bentuk File dokumen, Sakhuri juga berhasil mengambil file dalam bentuk Video dan lain-lain yang di proteksi oleh Mafia.

Beberapa dari file itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar. Dan sampai saat ini, Sakhuri baru membaca dan melihat 30% dokumen yang mereka ambil dari basis data Mafia. Salah satunya adalah yang sedang di baca oleh Hagoromo saat ini. Dokumen itu bercerita mengenai sosok pemimpin tertinggi Mafia yang di kenal dengan nama _Bayangan Hitam._

"Hashirama, oh, ternyata kau juga membawa Boruto. tak apalah, ia juga layak tahu semua ini," ucap Hagoromo. "Apa yang anda baca?" Tanya Hashirama. "Ini, ini berbicara mengenai sosok pemimpin Mafia yang menculuki dirinya dengan nama Bayangan Hitam. Ternyata, yang membunuh Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Madara itu adalah Mafia. Hanya mereka membuat seolah-olah mereka mati karena kecelakaan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Berarti yang selama ini di bilang oleh Uchiha Sasuke benar adanya. Sosok Bayangan Hitam alias pemimpin tertinggi Mafia lah yang membunuh pendiri dan penerus Techconnec ini," ucap Hashirama. "Tapi, sayangnya di sini tidak di jelaskan secara detail siapa pemimpin Mafia. Hanya ada inisial yaitu Hmra yang menculuki dirinya Bayangan Hitam. Siapapun pemimpin Mafia, pasti ia sudah mengantisipasi ini semua, makanya ia tidak menaruh identitas sesungguhnya di dokumen manapun," ucap Hagoromo.

"Komandan, Jendral, kemarilah, aku menemukan sebuah dokumen yang tampak mencurigakan. Nama dokumen itu 'Operasi Mata Bulan'," ucap seorang anggota di ruangan itu. Hagoromo dan Hashirama pun mendekati dan membaca dokumen yang ingin di tunjukan oleh orang tadi.

 _Recana mata bulan adalah rencana yang sangat rahasia yang di susun oleh Mafia. Rencana ini adalah alasan mengapa mereka ingin mendapatkan dan menguasai Techconnec beserta teknologinya. Rencana ini memanfaatkan bulan sebagai perantara sehingga di sebut 'Rencana Mata Bulan'._

 _Mafia berencana melakukan kerjasama dengan seluruh kelompok radikal lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh belahan bumi. Untuk melakukannya, mereka perlu berkomunikasi dengan para ketua kelompok radikal tersebut. Karena sebagian besar kelompok radikal itu merupakan kelompok kecil, pastinya akan sulit melakukan komunikasi apalagi jika mereka berada di tempat tersembunyi dan di daerah hutan._

 _Untuk mempersingkat waktu, uang, dan tenaga, Mafia berencana melakukan komunikasi seluler (Melalui jaringan telepon). Namun, karena seperti alasan di atas, sangatlah sulit untuk menghubungi mereka yang berada di tengah hutan tanpa adanya sinyal. Untuk mengatasi itu, Mafia telah menyusun rencana-rencana yang sangat strategis dan kemungkinan berhasil adalah 90%._

 _Agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan para pemimpin-pemimpin kelompok radikal yang tersebar di seluruh dunia tanpa mendatangi mereka, Mafia memerlukan jaringan yang mencangkup seluruh benua dan tempat yang berada di bumi. Untuk itu, bulan adalah sebuah perantara yang bagus karena bulan dapat dilihat dari manapun._

 _Untuk melakukannya, Mafia akan bekerja sama dengan NASA untuk membangun sebuah alat pemancar sinyal yang besar dan di letakan di bulan. tidak masuk akal memang. Tapi itulah yang akan di lakukan oleh Mafia. Dengan berkedok sebagai rencana untuk memperluas jaringan internet dan komunikasi bagi masyarakat, NASA pun menyetujui kontrak kerjasama itu dan mulai merakit pesawat dan menara yang akan di pasang di bulan._

 _Proyek itu sudah rampung 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan rencananya, setelah Techconnec di rebut maka Mafia akan langsung menerbangkan dan membangun menara pemancar sinyal itu di bulan._

 _Dengan teknologi Techconnec, maka Mafia dapat membuat dan memperkuat menara-menara mereka. Pemancar ini memiliki kekuatan sinyal yang kuat dan Frekuensi yang besar serta jangkauan yang luas sehingga bisa mencapai bumi dan segala tempat yang berada di bumi. Ini adalah cara agar mereka dapat berkomunikasi dengan seluruh pemimpin kelompok radikal._

 _Alasan Mafia ingin merebut Techconnec selain karena teknologinya yang dapat mewujudkan rencana mafia itu, ada sebuah alasan mengapa mereka sangat menginginkan Techconnec. Alasannya yaitu karena letak Techconnec pusat yang tepat berada di titik yang strategis karena tepat berada di jalur yang sejajar dengan bulan. hal ini akan membuat Sinyal yang di terima dari pemancar di bulan menjadi lebih bagus._

 _Di sebut mata bulan karena bila rencana kerja sama berhasil dengan baik, maka komunikasi akan sangat lancar walaupun Mafia berkomunikasi dengan kelompok radikal yang berada di tengah hutan atau tengah samudra yang luas. Sistem komunikasi ini pun dapat menjadi mata dan telinga bagi Mafia tanpa ada kendala jaringan yang berarti._

 _Dengan bersatunya Mafia dengan para kelompok-kelompok radikal, akan membuat Mafia menjadi lebih kuat dan akan di takuti sehingga mereka mampu menjadikan setiap negara dapat mereka taklukan. Menjadikan mafia sebagai pasukan militer dengan persenjataan kuat bukanlah masalah yang sulit. Dengan uang yang mereka punya, mereka bisa menjadi sebuah negara adidaya ke tiga._

 _Satu-satunya yang dapat mencegah mafia mewujudkan rencananya hanyalah menjaga Techconnec agar tidak di rebut oleh Mafia. Ada dua cara merebut Techconnec yang pertama adalah melalui penandatanganan surat kepemilikan Techconnec yang artinya legal secara agama dan negara. Kedua adalah melalui jalan kekerasan dan pemaksaan yang artinya ilegal dan tidak sah menurut agama dan negara. Sampai sekarang Mafia masih menjalankan cara pertama untuk merebut Techconnec._

"Dugaan sementara kita sejauh ini benar. Tak kusangka mereka ingin bekerja sama dengan seluruh kelompok radikal. Jika sampai rencana ini berhasil, maka kekuatan Mafia akan melebihi kekuatan Techconnec dan juga Sakhuri, benar-benar tidak bisa di biarkan," ucap Hashirama.

"Pemimpin Mafia ingin menjadikan mafia di takuti dan menjadi raja yang memimpin dunia ini, apa ia kira teknologi mereka bisa membuat kita takut, apa ia kira kesetiaan warga negara dan presiden dapat di beli dengan uang," ucap Hagoromo sambil mengepal tangannya.

"Jadi, itu adalah rencana Mafia selama ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan Techconnec," batin Boruto begitu kaget mengetahuinya. "Hashirama, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk lebih melindungi Techconec agar tidak di rebut oleh Mafia, untuk melakukan itu, kita butuh orang dalam yang mengetahui secara pasti mengenai Techconnec, Sasuke, dan Sarada," ucap Hagoromo sambil melirik Boruto yang nampaknya sedang berfokus pada layar monitor komputer di hadapan mereka.

"Ya, sebaiknya setelah upacara pelepasan selesai di gelar, kau melantiknya menjadi agen Sakhuri karena ia sudah setuju," ucap Hashirama. "Ya, tapi latihan yang akan ia lakukan akan sangat berat. Tapi ia tetap akan memiliki partner dan kuharap kekasih Boruto tidak cemburu karena hal ini," ucap Hagoromo. Hashirama pun tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar komputer.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Tidak ada yang perlu di bahas lebih dalam lagi.

Author punya satu perminataan.

Apakah ada sesuatu dalam cerita yang membuatmu kaget karena kau tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti itu. Kalo ada, mohon di beri tahu pada auhtor agar author bisa mengetahuinya.

trims


	27. Chapter 27 : Menjadi Agen Sakhuri

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 27**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Waktunya upacara pelepasan dan penghormatan bagi Hacker-Hacker yang telah berjasa. Beberapa personel Sakhuri terlihat berbaris untuk mengikuti upacara. Para perwira-perwira tinggi pun tidak luput dari upacara itu. Mereka juga ikut berbaris. Para Hacker pun ikut berbaris.

Sebenarnya ini tidaklah seperti upacara, melainkan hanya seperti apel sore hanya dengan peserta yang lebih banyak dan komplek di tambah adanya sesi pelepasan dan penghormatan atas jasa para Hacker yang telah membantu meretas Mafia.

Sampailah di sesi di mana Hagoromo memberikan pidatonya. Semua orang di tempat apel itu pun terlihat serius mendengarkan setiap perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Hagoromo. "Saya ingin berterima kasih pada kalian para Hacker yang telah berjasa dalam membantu kami untuk meretas Mafia. Mungkin jasa kalian tidak akan di kenal di luar sana, tetapi di sini, jasa kalian akan selalu di ingkat. Apalagi penemuan yang kami dapatkan dari rahasia yang berhasil kita dapatkan itu sangatlah mengejutkan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih, kami akan memberikan sejumlah uang dan sebuah kenang-kenangan dari Sakhuri. Kuharap setelah kalian keluar dari markas ini, kalian masih bisa menjaga rahasia kalian. Aku mengharapkan kemampuan kalian dalam menjaga rahasia," ucap Hagoromo.

Lalu ia mendatangi ke 12 hacker. Seseorang yang membawa karton pun mengikuti Hagoromo. Hagoromo mengambil sebuah amplop yang isinya cukup tebal dari dalam karton itu dan ia memberikannya satu-persatu kepada ke-12 Hacker. Ia pun kembali ke tempatnya semula dan berkata "kalian bisa bilang kalian di kontrak oleh BARI selama beberapa hari."

"Kuharap 20 juta itu bisa sangat berarti untuk kalian, saya Hagoromo Otsutsuki mengucapkan terima kasih atas jasa kalian," ucap Hagoromo lalu memberi hormat di ikuti oleh peserta apel yang lain.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah upacara selesai, para penanggung jawab pun menjemput Hacker yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk di bawa kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, para hacker saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman seperjuangan mereka. Rasa sedih dan bangga bercampur aduk mengusik hati mereka. "Boruto, sepertinya saat-saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu sudah ada di depan mata kita. Jujur, aku merasa berat dengan perpisahan ini, kalian semua sudah menjadi layaknya sahabat bagiku," ucap Reza pada Boruto. "Hmm, aku juga. Ini berat bagiku untuk menyaksikan perpisahan ini, kalian adalah teman terbaik bagiku walau kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Boruto.

"Berkatmu dan Yoga, kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas kita dengan lebih cepat. Kukira ini akan memakan waktu paling cepat 2 minggu, ternyata bisa lebih cepat," ucap Reza. "Ini juga berkat kalian yang membantu, seandainya Cuma aku dan Yoga saja, maka kami tidak akan dapat menyelesaikannya dalam waktu secepat ini," ucap Boruto. Tak lama kemudian, Yoga mendatangi Boruto dan menjabat tangannya.

"Kau adalah Hacker yang hebat dan berbakat, padahal kau lebih muda dari kami semua tapi kau bisa menyaingi kami," puji Yoga. "Haha, tidak hebat juga sih, aku hanya belajar sedikit demi sedikit dan mempraktekan apa yang kupelajari selama kuliah," ucap Boruto tersipu malu. "Terserah kau, asal kau tidak memakai kemampuan meretas itu untuk merugikan orang lain," ucap Yoga.

"Ehem, kalian harus cepat, sebelum matahari terbenam, pesawat yang akan mengangkut kalian sudah harus lepas landas. Waktu kalian satu setengah jam untuk berkemas kemudian meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin," ucap Hashirama. "Kecuali kau Boruto, karena aku masih di sini," ucap Hashirama lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudan, ruangan yang di pakai untuk upacara pun telah kosong menyisakan Hashirama, Boruto dan tentu saja Hagoromo. "Boruto, kudengar kau telah setuju untuk menjadi agen Sakhuri selama 2 tahun?" Tanya Hagoromo. "Ya, aku setuju. Karena ini berkaitan dengan melindungi Techconnec, maka aku akan setuju," ucap Boruto.

"Bagus, kau akan menjadi seorang agen walau tepatnya adalah bagian dari militer Sakhuri unit spesial. Kau akan memiliki seorang partner yaitu keponakanku sendiri. Ia sudah lebih dulu setuju walau sebenarnya orang tuanya tidak setuju," ucap Hagoromo. "Siapakah dia?" Tanya Boruto. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu," ucap Hagoromo.

"Secara teknis, kau baru bekerja di Sakhuri selama beberapa hari. Dan kau di kontrak oleh Sakhuri selama dua tahun. Jadi kau masih memiliki 24 bulan lagi. Satu tahun akan kau pakai untuk berlatih sementara 1 tahun lagi kau akan gunakan untuk menjalankan misi dan tugas-tugasmu sebagai bagian dari militer Sakhuri unit khusus. Jika hasil latihanmu bagus, maka kau akan kujadikan kapten untuk sebuah tim yang terdiri dari 12 orang di tambah kau dan partnermu," ucap Hagoromo.

"1 tahun? bukankah itu waktu yang sangat lama untuk berlatih. Apakah aku akan menjalani latihan yang berat?" Tanya Boruto. "Kuyakin kau bisa, nanti semakin lama kau juga akan semakin terbiasa dan semakin menjadi lebih hebat dari yang sekarang. Itulah fungsinya latihan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sebulan kau akan berlatih secara privat denganku, namun 11 bulan lainnya, kau akan berlatih dengan timmu serta partnermu, kuharap kau siap," ucap Hashirama. "Mungkin aku akan siap, asal latihan ini tidak membuatku terbunuh. Aku tidak mau mati karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sarada aku akan kembali hidup-hidup," ucap Boruto.

"Ini adalah latihan yang cukup berat. Tapi kau tidak akan terbunuh jika kau berlatih dengan serius," ucap Hashirama. "Sebagai latihan pertamamu, kau akan berlatih dasar-dasar menembak dengan senjata. Kau akan di latih langsung oleh jendral Hashirama selama satu bulan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Aku ada satu permintaan, apakah aku boleh membawa ponselku kemanapun di tempat ini?" Tanya Boruto. "Tentu, asal kau tidak melakukan panggilan video di tempat ini selain di kamarmu dan juga mengambil gambar di sini. Dan satu lagi, selama latihan, kau tidak boleh membawa ataupun menggunakan ponselmu," ucap Hagoromo lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Satu lagi Boruto, kau tidak boleh memberitahu atau membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun. Dan juga mengenai rencana Mafia, kau tidak boleh membocorkannya tanpa izin dari komandan," ucap Hashirama. "B-baik," ucap Boruto.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti, sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat. Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk berlatih. Dan satu lagi, jangan lupa makan malam," ucap Hashirama lalu menyusul Hagoromo. Boruto pun berpikir sejenak.

 **::==::==::**

Di kamar, Boruto berbaring sembari menunggu baterai ponselnya terisi penuh. Jarinya memainkan flashdisk yang waktu itu di berikan oleh Hashirama untuk mencegah agar Sakhuri tidak dapat membuka file milik Techconnec. Perasaannya tentu lega saat itu karena Sakhuri tidak berhasil membuka dan membaca file-file yang tersimpan di basis data Techconnec.

Tak berangsur lama, ia meletakan flashdisk itu ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai menutup mata.

 **[Suara Ponsel Berdering Dalam Waktu Yang Lama]**

Boruto pun segera mengambil ponsel yang ia charger di meja samping tempat tidurnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan. "Sarada," batinnya saat membaca nama orang yang menghubunginya.

"Hai Sarada, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Boruto

"Hai Boruto, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, kami sedikit mengalami masalah di sini. Daya konsumsi internet masyarakat konoha berkurang berkat adanya gerakan tanpa ponsel yang di adakan Mafia, mereka akan memberkan hadiah yang besar pada siapa saja yang menjalankan gerakan itu selama 1 minggu lebih. Semakin lama maka hadiahnya semakin besar. Hal itu membuat pendapatan Techconnec menurun," jawab Sarada.

"Apa itu taktik yang di lancarkan Mafia agar Techconnec bangkrut dan akhirnya dapat di taklukan oleh Mafia?" Tanya Boruto.

"Mungkin, tapi sebelumnya juga walikota lah yang mengadakan gerakan ini pertama kali, hanya masyarakat tidak menanggapi, kemudian Mafia turun tangan dan menawarkan hadiah besar yang membuat banyak masyarakat yang melaksanakan gerakan tanpa ponsel," jawab Sarada.

"Aku sangat menyarankan kalian untuk selalu berhati-hati dan selalu waspada atas semua tindakan dan gerak-gerik Mafia. Kuyakin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang membuat mereka ingin merebut Techconnec, perintahkan pengawal ayahmu untuk selalu mengawal kalian secara diam-diam atau terang-terangan," ucap Boruto.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Boruto? kalau kau tahu sesuatu, aku mohon padamu untuk memberitahukannya pada kami. Beberapa hari ini ayahku dan para pengawalnya sedang mencoba meretas Komputer utama Mafia untuk mencari tahu rahasia mereka. Namun selalu gagal dan hampir saja ketahuan," ucap Sarada.

"Ahh, meretas? Tidak semudah itu untuk meretas kelompok seperti mereka. Kalian harus memiliki peretas-peretas yang handal. Tapi kusarankan pada kalian untuk berhenti mencoba meretas karena jika ketahuan, maka akan berakhir dengan buruk," ucap Boruto.

"Ayahku sudah berhenti berkat saran dari ayahmu. Namun sebagai gantinya, ayahmu akan kembali beraksi dan membantu ayahku untuk menyusup ke markas cabang Mafia di Konoha dan meretas komputer utama Mafia melalui komputer server Mafia," ucap Sarada.

"Apa? Ayahku kembali menjadi agen Techconnec lagi? Ayahmu juga? Apa mereka tidak ingat umur?" ucap Boruto kaget. "Kau tahukan, mereka berdua adalah orang yang keras kepala dan kuat pendirian, pastinya mereka akan tetap melakukannya walau umur mereka bisa di bilang tidak muda lagi," ucap Sarada.

"Biarkan saja, aku yakin ayahku dan ayahmu dapat melakukannya," ucap Boruto. "Aku yakin begitu, ibumu dan ibuku juga setuju dan yakin bahwa mereka dapat melakukannya," ucap Sarada.

"Oh ya, apa ada perubahan, apa kau akan pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Sarada. "Tidak, masih 2 tahun lagi Sarada. Dan aku punya kabar buruk. Aku tidak akan menghubungimu selama beberapa bulan kedepan karena aku di larang mengoperasikan ponsel sembarangan di sini, nanti jika kau bisa memegang ponsel lagi, aku akan menghubungimu, jadi tunggu saja," ucap Boruto.

"Kau memang sukanya selalu membuatku menunggu. Apakah nanti saat kita menikah, kau masih tetap membuatku menunggu?" Tanya Sarada. Mendengar itu, wajah Boruto pun menjadi memerah. "A-apa y-yang kau b-bicarakan ini," ucap Boruto sambil terbata-bata akibat efek tersipu malu. "Seandainya aku ada di sana untuk melihat ekspresimu haha. Aku sudah merencanakan untuk mengatakan itu padamu," ucap Sarada.

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan panggilan Video?" Tanya Boruto. "Umph, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Kau tahu, setiap melihat wajahmu di foto aku selalu teringatmu dan menjadi rindu padamu. Jadi aku tidak mau menjadi semakin rindu kalau kita melakukan panggilan Video," ucap Sarada.

"Aku mengerti, sepertinya kau dan aku harus bersabar untuk bertatapan hingga aku pulang ke Konoha," ucap Boruto. "Yah, begitulah. Oh dan Boruto, apa kau punya waktu banyak, karena aku ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi sambil menunggu jam pulang kantor," ucap Sarada.

"Ya, aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu makan malam, kita bisa berbicara sepuasnya bahkan sampai baterai kita habis," ucap Boruto. "Yes, ayo kita lakukan, aku akan berbicara mengenai beberapa hal, kau simak ya," ucap Sarada.

Obrolan pun berlanjut. Mereka saling bertukar cerita bahkan hingga tertawa bersama. Suasana hati mereka berdua kini telah bahagia walau hanya saling mendengarkan suara saja. Obrolan itu berlangsung selama setengah jam tanpa henti. Air mata bahagia bercampur rindu menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Boruto, aku harus menutup telepon, aku di panggil oleh atasanku. Mungkin aku di minta memperbaiki program komputer yang kemarin aku buat," ucap Sarada. "Oh, oke-oke, semoga program yang kau buat itu bisa selesai tanpa kendala," ucap Boruto. "Hn, sampai jumpa Boruto, aku menyayangimu," ucap Sarada lalu dengan cepat menutup teleponnya. "Hufft, aku juga menyayangimu, Sarada," ucap Boruto pelan lalu perlahan menaruh ponselnya itu kembali ke samping tempat tidurnya—meja.

 **::==::==::**

Malam hari, Boruto yang terbangun dengan kondisi perut lapar pun memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan pergi ke kantin. Setibanya di kantin, ia memesan Nasi goreng sebagai hidangan makan malam. Kantin terasa sepi mungkin karena sudah jam 8 malam. Para personel Sakhuri biasanya makan antara jam 5 sampai jam 7 saja.

Begitu hidangannya sudah tersaji di depan mata, Boruto langsung menyantapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Boruto untuk membuat piring tersebut kosong tanpa ada yang tersisa kecuali sendok dan garpunya. Setelah menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng tersebut, Boruto memesan sebuah minuman dingin untuk di minumnya sebagai pelarut makanan yang baru saja ia santap.

Namun walaupun sudah makan sepiring nasi goreng, perutnya masih merasa lapar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memesan sepiring nasi goreng spesial lagi. Hal itu jelas membuat penjualnya kaget porsi sepiring nasi goreng itu isinya banyak. "Lagi, apa kau belum kenyang," ucap penjual. "Tidak tahu juga, aku masih merasa lapar, mungkin efek dari suplemen yang di berikan para medis pada kami kemarin," ucap Boruto.

"Setahuku, suplemen itu tidak mempengaruhi nafsu makan, mungkin dari awalnya memang kau memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi," ucap Penjual lalu membuatkan pesanan Boruto. "baiklah paman, kalau sudah jadi panggil aku," ucap Boruto lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

Begitu pesanannya jadi dan Boruto bersiap menyantapnya, ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang di ikat dan memakai celana pendek nan ketat dan baju yang bisa di bilang cukup ketat memasuki kantin. Penampakan perempuan di markas Sakhuri jelas membuat Boruto kaget dan penasaran karena sejauh ini ia tidak melihat seorang perempuanpun di dalam markas ini. Boruto terus memperhatikan perempuan itu yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan.

"Paman, aku pesan nasi goreng spesial 1," ucap perempuan itu. "Aduh, nasinya habis, ini saya baru mau masak nasinya lagi, bagaimana kalau nanti balik lagi atau pesan yang lain," ucap penjual. "Humph, bagaimana ya, saya sudah lapar dan saya lebih menyukai nasi goreng dari pada makanan lain sebagai makan malam," ucap perempuan tadi.

"Siapa dia ya, kelihatannya aku pernah melihatnya, dari penampilannya sih memang berbeda dengan yang pernah kulihat, tapi wajahnya sama. Tapi siapa dan di mana ya aku melihatnya," batin Boruto mengingat sosok perempuan yang sedang memesan makanan tersebut.

"Masih lama tidak paman, badanku sudah lemas karena dari siang tidak makan," ucap perempuan itu. "Nasinya masaknya 1 jam lagi, dan harus di dinginkan sebentar jika di buat nasi goreng," ucap penjual. "Humph, baiklah, aku tunggu sebentar," ucap perempuan itu lalu berbalik.

Saat ia berbalik, ia menatap Boruto yang sedang memperhatikannya. Mengetahui ia sudah di tatap oleh perempuan itu, Boruto dengan cepat membalik badannya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat. Namun, perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Boruto. langkah kakinya terdengar makin jelas dan keras membuat Boruto mulai ketakutan. Ia telah membayangkan dirinya di tampar atau di hajar oleh perempuan itu karena mengira Boruto adalah laki-laki mesum.

 **[Suara meja di pukul dengan tangan]**

"Hey! kenapa kau melihatiku, dasar laki-laki mata keranjang. Kau pikir aku siapa berani-nya melihatiku, apa kau mau aku bilang kejadian ini pada pamanku dan memecatmu," ucap perempuan itu dengan nada kasar namun semakin lama semakin lembut dan pelan. "B..Bo..Boruto!" ucap Perempuan tadi.

Boruto yang sedari tadi menutup matanya sambil menunjukan ekspresi takut pun perlahan membuka matanya setelah mendengar namanya di sebut. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melihati badanmu. Aku hanya berusaha mengingat karena aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Tapi sepertinya kita pernah bertemu karena kau mengetahui namaku," ucap Boruto dengan nada pelan.

"Boruto, kau lupa padaku? Aku Sarah, pramugari pesawat Garuda Indonesia yang pernah kau tolong, kau lupa padaku?" ucapnya heran. "Sarah? Ternyata memang benar kau," ucap Boruto padahal sebelumnya ia memang tidak mengetahui kalau perempuan itu adalah Sarah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Tanya Sarah. "Aku Cuma heran karena penampilanmu berbeda dari saat kita bertemu di pesawat, seingatmu cara berpakaianmu tidak seperti..errr, seperti ini, seingatmu pakaianmu dulu itu sopan dan menutup," ucap Boruto. "Ooo, jadi karena itu kau bingung, wajarkan waktu kita bertemu itu kan aku memakai pakaian pramugari, jelas harus pakaian yang sopan agar nama Garuda indonesia tidak tercoreng. Lagi pula aku memakai pakaian ini karena terpaksa karena pakaian-pakainku yang berada di koper ketinggalan di pangkalan Sakhuri di Jayapura," ucap Sarah.

"Kukira.."—"Apa kau mengira aku sengaja memakai pakaian seperti ini? Aku bukan wanita murahan yang memakai pakaian seperti ini di tempat yang penuh dengan laki-laki, aku masih punya harga diri. Lagi pula jika bukan karena pamanku pergi, aku tidak mau pergi keluar mencari makanan sendiri dengan pakaian seperti ini," ucap Sarah.

"Aku mengerti, kau terpaksa memakai pakaian seperti ini," ucap Boruto sambil menatap dan melihati pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Sarah. "Hey, mengerti ya mengerti. Tapi kalau berbicara tataplah wajahku atau tataplah objek lain. Jangan menatap badanku," ucap Sarah. "Ehh, maaf...maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Boruto lalu menatap wajah Sarah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana pun berubah menjadi canggung. Sarah beberapa kali melihat nasi goreng milik Boruto sementara Boruto melihat sekeliling kantin. "Hey Boruto, apa kau tidak mau makan nasi gorengmu, nanti keburu dingin," ucap Sarah. "Umph, apa kau mau, kudengar tadi kau sudah sangat lapar dan belum makan dari siang. Bagaimana kau mau makan nasi gorengku dulu. Tenang saja aku belum menyentuh sedikitpun nasi goreng ini," ucap Boruto. "Boleh?," Tanya Sarah. Boruto pun mengangguk "Kalau begitu terima kasih, kau bisa memiliki nasi goreng yang tadi aku pesan," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah makan, Boruto dan Sarah pergi dari kantin bersama. Mereka membawa sebotol minuman dingin sambil berjalan. Dalam perjalanan mereka bercerita. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini Boruto?" Tanya Sarah. "Eh, umph, aku kan salah satu Hacker yang di kontrak Sakhuri," ucap Boruto. "O, Hacker yang di kontrakan oleh pamanku, pantas kau bisa berada di sini. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pergi, bukanya kalian sudah harus meninggalkan Sakhuri hari ini, dan lagi para hacker yang lain sudah berangkat tadi sore," ucap Sarah.

"Sial, aku harus jawab apa lagi, Hashirama bilang aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada siapa-siapa," batin Boruto bingung. "Hey, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Tanya Sarah. "Eh, anu. Penannggung jawabku masih sibuk sehingga kami belum berangkat. Seperti yang lain, ia juga harus mengantarkanku sampai Konoha kembali," ucap Boruto.

"Hmm, jadi begitu," ucap Sarah. "Iya. Jika boleh tau, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini dan siapa pamanmu?" Tanya Boruto lalu menyedot minuman yang ia bawa dengan sedotan. "Kau tidak mengetahui pamanku, ia adalah pemimpin Sakhuri alias Hagoromo. Aku berada di sini karena aku mau menjadi agen militer Sakhuri. Aku masih menunggu sampai Partnerku siap menjadi agen militer Sakhuri," ucap Sarah.

Tiba-tiba, Boruto menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja akan ia teguk ke lantai. "Uhuk..uhuk." "Kau tidak percaya, apa menurutmu aku sebagai perempuan tidak bisa menjadi agen militer Sakhuri?" Tanya Sarah dengan nada keras. "B-bukan, bukan itu maksudku," ucap Boruto sambil menarik nafas. "Aku hanya kaget karena suatu hal yang harus aku rahasiakan dari siapapun," lanjut Boruto. "Huuh, apa yang kau rahasiakan?" Tanya Sarah.

"Tidak ada, aku lupa, hari ini pacarku bilang mau mengajakku mengobrol. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya karena hari ini adalah hari di mana aku bebas dari pekerjaanku di sini, jadi aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Sarah," ucap. "H-hey, apa-apaan ini, kau meninggalkanku, padahal kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Boruto! apa yang kau Rahasiakan," ucap Sarah berteriak. "Tidak ada, nanti kita bertemu lagi, aku harus segera menemui penanggung jawabku," ucap Boruto sambil berlari.

 **::==::==::**

"Apakah benar, Sarah adalah orang yang akan jadi partnerku. Hmm, sial padahal jika aku boleh memberitahukan bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang agen, aku pasti akan memastikan hal itu," batin Boruto sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Di tengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Hashirama yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang prajurit yang sedang membawa sebuah senjata.

"Boruto, kenapa kau belum tidur. Kau harus istirahat karena besok kita akan latihan," ucap Hashirama. "Jadi besok aku akan memulai latihan?" Tanya Boruto. "Ya, perkenalkan, aku adalah Sersan kepala. Namaku Serka Hendra. Besok aku dan kau akan pergi meninggalkan markas Sakhuri untuk memulai latihan, jadi persiapkan barang-barangmu," ucap prajurit yang berada di samping Hashirama.

"3 hari setelah kau meninggalkan markas Sakhuri, aku akan ke tempat kalian untuk melihat perkembanganmu sekaligus melatihmu secara langsung. Soal makanan dan perlengkapan selama latihan, kami yang akan urus, kau hanya perlu membawa dirimu dan beberapa pakaian. Di larang membawa alat komunikasi dan alat elektronik lainnya," ucap Hashirama. "Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi jika boleh tahu, aku akan berlatih di mana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Kita akan berlatih di sebuah hutan yang letaknya cukup jauh dari markas ini, akan ada 4 orang lagi yang akan menemani kita di sana. Selain berlatih, kita di sana juga sebagai satuan yang berjaga di daerah hutan itu," ucap Hendra. "Selain kau, ada seorang lagi yang akan di latih di sana, kuharap kau tidak kaget saat melihat orang itu," ucap Hashirama.

"Apakah namanya Sarah, keponakan dari Komandan Hagoromo?" Tanya Boruto. "Ya, sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan dia lagi. Dia akan menjadi partnermu dan rekan kerjamu selama mengabdi di Sakhuri. Kau dan Sarah telah Sakhuri persiapkan untuk sebuah rencana besar memusnahkan pengaruh Mafia dari muka bumi," ucap Hashirama.

Ada rasa bangga pada diri Boruto saat ia mendengar perkataan itu. Ia memang sangat ingin membalas perbuatan Mafia pada dirinya, Sarada, dan orang-orang yang telah berkorban demi melawan Mafia dengan tangannya sendiri. "Aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk melatihku, aku akan melaksanakan semua perintah kalian sebaik-baiknya. Ini demi sebuah tujuan yaitu melindungi Sarada dan membalas perbuatan Mafia yang telah semena-mena pada kami," ucap Boruto.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, kami melatihmu bukan agar kau bisa membalas dendam, melainkan melakukan sebuah misi spesial. Dan satu lagi, latihan yang akan kau jalani mungkin lebih berat dari cobaan hidupmu selama ini," ucap Hashirama. Mendengar itu, Boruto hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya.

"Siapkan barang-barangmu dan tidurlah, besok pukul 4 pagi kita harus pergi ke bandara dan berangkat pukul 5 pagi menuju tempat latihan. Kami akan menyiapkan segala keperluan di sana termasuk seragam latihan dan seragam dinasmu untuk di sana," ucap Hendra. "Hendra, aku serahkan segalanya padamu. Aku mau istirahat karena aku kurang tidur selama beberapa hari ini," ucap Hashirama. "Siap pak, serahkan semua padaku," ucap Hendra.

Setelah itu, Hashirama pun pergi meninggalkan Boruto dan Hendra. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi juga untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Pastikan jam 3 pagi kau sudah bangun dan pergi menuju kantin untuk sarapan. Aku akan menunggumu di sana," ucap Hendra lalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto. Setelah Hendra pergi meninggalkannya, Boruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa di sadari, Seseorang sedang bersembunyi di sebuah lorong dan mendengar semua percakapan itu. Orang itu terlihat sangat puas setelah mendengar pembicaraan 3 orang itu. "Sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak pernah salah," ucap orang itu pelan. Dan ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, ia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **::==::==::**

Di kamar, Boruto mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan Laptop dan Ponselnya di kamar itu. Ia memasukan pakaian-pakaian yang ia bawa ke dalam ransel dan mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian yang tidak akan ia bawa. Ia tentu mengeluarkan Jas formal yang di berikan Sasuke dan tentu membawa kaos yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu.

Tak lupa ia mengirimkan pesan pada Sarada untuk terakhir kali dalam 1 tahun ini yang berisi "Sarada, maaf aku tidak akan menghubungimu dalam waktu yang lama. Walau aku merindukanmu, aku akan menyimpan rindu itu dan bersabar untuk menghubungimu. Ku harap kau juga bisa bersabar. Aku tidak bisa sembarang mengoperasikan ponselku di sini. Aku janji jika aku sudah memegang ponsel lagi, aku akan menghubungimu secepat mungkin."

Setelah semua beres, ia mengatur alarm di ponselnya pada pukul 03.00. Setelah itu ia pun berbaring dan mulai menutup matanya dan memasuki alam mimpi. Sebelum ia bermimpi, ia terbayang dengan sebuah ingatan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sarah. Ia hafal betul semua kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami di hari itu.

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan paginya, setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, Boruto langsung menuju kamar mandi. Air terasa dingin kala mengingat saat itu masih pukul 3 pagi. Setelah mandi, ia pun segera mengenakan pakaian dan tidak lupa memakai baju hitam yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya sebagai kaos dalaman untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah itu, ia mengambil ransel dan mematikan dan menyimpan ponsel dan laptopnya. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya kala melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03.40. "Gawat, aku sangat telat," batin Boruto lalu bergegas keluar kamarnya.

Dalam perjalanan, Ia melihat Sarah yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. "Wah, ada Sarah. Dia pasti mengira aku akan kembali ke kotaku, tapi dia mau ke mana, bukannya kantin ada di sebelah sana," batin Boruto saat Sarah belum melihatnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sarah melihatnya. "Boruto ayo, kita sudah di tunggu untuk sarapan bersama. Kita akan berangkat ke tempat latihan lebih awal dari jadwal sebelumnya karena faktor cuaca," ucap Sarah.

"Ehh? Bagaimana kalau kau tahu kita ini akan ke tempat latihan. Siapa yang bilang padamu kalau kita partner. Apa ada yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Boruto. "Cih, aku itu tipe orang yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu tinggi. Jadi jika aku merasa ingin mengetahui sesuatu, aku pasti akan melakukan apa saja. Karena kemarin kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku memutuskan untuk membuntutimu dan mencari tahu rahasia yang kau simpan," ucap Sarah.

"Pantas pamanmu ingin menjadikanmu agen Sakhuri," ucap Boruto. "Sebenarnya aku yang meminta. Aku tidak mau terus menerus menjadi pramugari yang membosankan di perusahaan ayahku, tidak ada tantangannya," ucap Sarah lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Boruto pun menyusul dengan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Sarah. "jadi kau yang meminta? Aku ragu jika kau bisa menjadi agen. Aku ingat waktu itu saat di pesawat. Kau bahkan tak mampu melawan orang yang menyakitimu," ucap Boruto.

"Hufft, ya jelas. Lihat saja badannya. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa melawannya. Lagi pula saat itu aku memakai pakaian yang menyulitkanku bergerak," ucap Sarah. "Kau ada benarnya. Syukur saat itu ada Jendral Hashirama yang menghentikan tindakan orang itu," ucap Boruto.

"Kalau tidak, mungkin kau bisa babak belur karena mencoba menolongku," ucap Sarah. "Mungkin juga Hehe," ucap Boruto sambil mengaruk keningnya. Mereka pun berjalan dengan diam tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit suara pun setelah percakapan itu selesai. Mengingat waktu sudah hampir subuh, mereka harus mempercepat langkah kaki mereka dan mengurangi waktu untuk berbicara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun tiba di kantin. Hendra langsung menyuruh mereka untuk makan. Sambil sarapan, Hendra menjelaskan sesuatu pada Boruto dan Sarah mengenai rencana latihan mereka beserta jadwalnya.

"Latihan kalian akan memakan waktu selama 1 tahun penuh. Tempat latihannya berbeda-beda begitu pula dengan pelatihnya. Kalian wajib mengenakan seragam yang kuberikan sesuai waktunya dan situasinya. Selama latihan, salah satu dari kalian yang paling unggul dalam latihan akan menjadi ketua dari regu yang akan kalian pimpin. Waktu untuk menentukan ketua grup adalah 6 bulan latihan. Setelah itu, 7 bulan kemudian regu yang akan kalian ketuai akan datang dan mengikuti pelatihan bersama kalian, ada pertanyaan," ucap Hendra.

Boruto mengangkat tangannya "Seandainya kalau Sarah menjadi ketua, aku menjadi apa?" Tanya Boruto lalu meminum segelas air putih. "Jika Sarah menjadi ketua, maka kau akan menjadi wakilnya. Kau bertugas menjadi penasihat sekaligus pengawas dan juga penimbang dari segala perintah yang di keluarkan ketua agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Selain itu, kau juga bertugas membantu tugas ketua dalam memimpin regu," ucap Hendra.

"Bukankah kalau begitu artinya Boruto bisa membantah semua perintahku," ucap Sarah. "Dilihat dari akibat dari perintah itu bila di laksanakan. Makanya Boruto di situ merupakan penimbang dari segala perintah yang kau keluarkan agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Misalnya, kau memerintah 3 orang prajuritmu untuk menyerang bengkel kendaraan musuh, tetapi bengkel itu di jaga oleh 10 orang prajurit musuh bersenjata lengkap. Maka di sinilah tugas Boruto untuk menimbang bagaimana akhir bila rencana itu di rencanakan. Boruto berhak mengingatkan, menghentikan, dan mengganti perintah bila rencana itu bisa berdampak buruk pada sesuatu ataupun anggota regu sendiri," ucap Hendra.

"Umm, aku mengerti," ucap Boruto lalu melanjutkan makannya. "Waktu makan kalian tinggal 10 menit. Setelah itu kita harus meninggalkan markas Sakhuri melalui pintu sektor 5 dan menuju pangkalan Sakhuri Bari di lembah pegunungan," ucap Hendra.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah sarapan, mereka pun pergi menuju sektor 5 yang terdapat pintu keluar-masuk rahasia menuju Markas Sakhuri. Di balik pintu keluar itu, ada sebuah pangkalan militer Sakhuri bari. Sakhuri bari maksudnya unit Sakhuri yang merupakan unit keamanan BARI dan bukan Sakhuri rahasia. Sakhuri Bari yang selama ini di kenal dunia.

Pangkalan yang terletak di lembah pegunungan merupakan pangkalan yang di bangun dan di anggotai oleh Sakhuri asli. Tujuan di bangun pangkalan ini ada dua yaitu menyembunyikan pintu keluar-masuk Sakhuri serta sebagai pangkalan yang menjaga sisi selatan Gedung Perusahaan Badan Rahasia Republik Indonesia atau BARI. Dengan begitu, Warga tak akan curiga dengan aktivitas militer di sekitar daerah itu dan juga aktivitas keluar-masuknya kendaraan militer bertuliskan Sakhuri yang di kenal dunia sebagai Satuan Keamanan BARI.

Untuk menuju sektor 5, Boruto dan Sarah beserta beberapa prajurit Sakhuri harus menaiki lift khusus yang terletak di bagian terujung dari markas Sakhuri yang akan membawa mereka ke atas—Sektor 5. Di sektor 5, ruangannya cukuplah luas dan tinggi. Di sana terdapat kendaraan-kendaraan bertulis dan berlambangkan Sakhuri. Mulai dari mobil biasa hingga mobil tepur, Motor biasa hingga motor yang di desain untuk tempur, beserta kendaraan lapis baja lainnya tersusun dengan rapi di ruangan itu. Lift di ruangan itu ada dua, yaitu lift untuk orang yang dapat mengangkut hingga 50 orang dan juga lift untuk kendaraan yang mampu mengangkat hingga 12 ton.

Di ruangan itu ada 2 buah Terowongan yang bertuliskan "Sektor 1" dan "Sektor 4". Dapat diartikan bahwa setiap sektor di hubungkan oleh 2 buah terowongan. Melihat isi dari sektor 5 membuat Boruto dan Sarah terkagum. Tidak aneh karena Mereka belum pernah melihat tempat itu sekaligus kendaraan-kendaraan tempur yang begitu keren di ruangan itu.

"Ayo, kalian harus cepat. Kita harus menuju pangkalan atas dan terbang dengan helikopter sebelum matahari terbit agar tidak ada yang melihat," ucap Hendra. "Memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang melihat, bukannya tidak akan jadi masalah karena pastinya penduduk sekitar yang melihat pasti mengira kita ini pasukan Sakhuri bari yang mau ke pangkalan atas," ucap Sarah.

"Memang ada yang tinggal di dekat pangkalan?" Tanya Boruto. "3 tahun yang lalu memang tidak ada, tapi sekarang ada. Mereka memilih tinggal di dekat pangkalan demi keamanan mereka sendiri. Hal itu membuat kami tidak nyaman karena tidak bisa beraktifitas militer secara leluasa," ucap Hendra.

"Tapi mereka merasa nyaman karena berdekatan dengan pangkalan kita. Tentu saja mereka akan mendapat keamanan terutama dari para penjahat dan juga hal-hal lainnya," ucap Seorang prajurit di samping Hendra. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara?" ucap Hendra dengan tegas.

"E'...Maaf Sersan. Saya khilaf," ucap Prajurit yang tadi berbicara. "Santai saja, saya Cuma bercanda. Kau orang ke 70 yang berhasil saya takuti seperti tadi," ucap Hendra. "Ijin Sersan, kita harus mempercepat penerbangan. Awan colonimbus sudah terbentuk di atas pegunungan, dalam beberapa jam lagi, akan turun huja yang deras," ucap seorang prajurit.

Mereka pun mempercepat langkah mereka dan segera masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah semua telah berada di dalam lift, lift pun naik ke atas dengan cepat. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Boruto melihat mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang besar pula. "Lewat sini, cepatlah karena lift itu akan di sembunyikan lagi. Setelah semua orang keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari baja menutupi lift itu. "Benar-benar markas yang tersembunyi," batin Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Akhirnya, setelah melalui beberapa proses menuju pangkalan selatan, mereka tiba di landasan helikopter. Terdapat 3 helikopter yang sudah siap beroperasi. 2 heli penumpang dan 1 heli barang yang berukuran lebih besar di banding heli penumpang. Seorang prajurit yang berada di dekat heli pun menghampiri Hendra. "Lapor sersan. Untuk sekarang hanya 3 heli yang bisa mengakses tempat ini karena faktor cuaca. 2 heli lainnya yang membawa perbekalan untuk pasukan selama berada di post B-03SBP akan di kirim setelah cuaca membaik dalam waktu 5 jam ke depan," ucap prajurit/personel Sakhuri itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang tebaik. Aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian," ucap Hendra lalu memasuki Helikopter penumpang pertama dan di susul oleh Sarah dan Boruto serta 3 orang personel Sakhuri lainnya. 5 orang personel Sakhuri yang lain menaiki Helikopter lainnya. "Kuharap kalian tidak akan mabuk selama perjalanan ini," ucap Hendra lalu memakai Earphone.

"Ini bukanlah Helikopter VIP yang pernah kalian naiki, jadi pakailah Earphone yang sudah di siapkan," ucap Hendra lagi. Setelah beberapa menit berada di Helikopter, Akhirnya mereka lepas landas juga. Tubuh Boruto bergetar kala membayangkan latihan yang akan mereka jalani. Ia teringat sebuah kata yang pernah di ucapkan oleh Hashirama "Latihan kami sangatlah berat dan penuh dengan resiko Kematian. Tapi itu sepadan dengan hasil yang kami dapat sekarang."

Mengingat perkataan itu saja telah membuat Boruto hampir tidak bisa meneguk ludahnya. "Ini perjalanan panjang, akan membutuhkan waktu hingga 3 jam lebih. Sebaiknya kalian tidur karena aku mau tidur," ucap Hendra lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ada di helikopter itu. Para personel Sakhuri yang lain kecuali pilot pun ikut memenjamkan mata dan tertidur.

Boruto menghabiskan beberapa menit Cuma untuk menatap ke jendela untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar. Sementara Sarah menghabiskan menit demi menit Cuma untuk menatap langit. "Apa kau tidak bosan Boruto, kita ngobrol atau apa kek, suasana di helikopter ini serasa canggung. Padahal kita bukan pertama kali bertemu," ucap Sarah. "hufft, mau bicara apa, aku tidak punya topik untuk di bicarakan sekarang," ucap Boruto lalu kembali menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela.

"Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan status percintaan kita, kau bisa menceritakan sedikit soal Sarada, aku juga nanti akan menceritakan mengenai pacarku. Kita akan jadi partner, jadi kita harus mengerti satu sama lain. Kau dan aku harus saling terbuka agar tidak menghambat kita nantinya," ucap Sarah. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membicarakan hal yang membahas kekasihku, aku sedang ingin melupakannya dalam beberapa bulan selama latihan," ucap Boruto.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Sarada, pasti akan sulit untuk melupakannya walau hanya beberapa Minggu. Tapi ada baiknya kau tidak perlu melupakannya agar tidak terus merasa sedih dan rindu. Kau bisa menjadikannya sebuah kompas yang akan menuntun jalan hidupmu. Jadikanlah Sarada sebagai motivasi untuk menyemangatimu di setiap latihan," ucap Sarah. Boruto berbalik menatap Sarah lalu berkata "Kau ada benarnya juga, sepertinya kau sudah berpengalaman dalam hal asmara. Jika boleh tahu, siapa pacarmu?"

Pipi Sarah langsung berubah menjadi merah kala Boruto menanyakan nama pacar Sarah. "Ehh, kenapa kau terlihat malu. Bukankah ini idemu. Menceritakan hubungan Asmara kita dengan pacar kita," ucap Boruto. "Maaf, aku hanya belum terbiasa mendengar orang bertanya tentang Pacarku. Dia itu juga satu kota denganmu Boruto, dia pengacara. Aku tidak tau apakah kau mengenalinya atau tidak, tapi intinya, ia itu orang yang baik dan selalu berpikir ke depan. Ia melarangku untuk menyebutkan namanya di depan teman-temanku atau orang lain kecuali orang tuaku," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, dia pasti sangat berhati-hati. Temanku juga memiliki sifat seperti itu. Dia baik dan suka menolong. Walau ia juga punya sisi nakal sih tapi ia tetap baik. Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan dia lagi semenjak aku mulai kuliah. Saat acara reuni Sma pun ia tidak bisa datang. Dia memilih menjadi pengacara di banding bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya," ucap Boruto.

"Kok cerita itu sangat Familiar denganku. Pacarku itu berasal dari keluarga yang bisa di bilang kaya. Ayahnya bos, pamannya juga bos di perusahaan besar. Perusahaan itu adalah tempat kau bekerja, Techconnec. Katanya kau berasal dari sana kan," ucap Sarah.

Boruto pun lantas terkejut mendengarnya. Secara Refleks, Boruto berkata "Rama, tidak salah lagi pasti pacarmu itu bernama Uchiha Rama. anak dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, ayah dari pacarku, Uchiha Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Y..aa," suara yang keluar dari mulut Sarah lantaran kagum bahwa Boruto mengetahui nama Pacarnya. "Jadi pacarmu itu dari klan Uchiha? Berarti dia sepupunya Rama karena ayah Rama adalah kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, ayah dari pacarmu," ucap Sarah lagi masih tak percaya.

"Apa kau baru tahu?" Tanya Boruto. "Ya, aku baru tahu kalau Rama dan Sarada itu bersaudara, dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini padaku. Jadi Sarada itu Uchiha. Kenapa Rama tidak pernah cerita," ucap Sarah makin tidak jelas karena histeris. "Mungkin ia sengaja untuk tak cerita. Seperti yang kau bilang, Rama itu tipe orang yang selalu berpikir ke depan. Asal kau tahu, Selama ini Techconnec di hantui oleh sebuah kelompok yang berusaha merebut Techconnec," ucap Boruto.

"Aku tahu, Jenderal Hashirama sudah menceritakannya padaku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin lebih tahu hubunganmu dengan Sarada yang aku baru tahu kalau dia itu Uchiha anak dari Sasuke Uchiha. Kukira dia itu Cuma bekerja di sana, habisnya Hashirama tidak menceritakan secara detail," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak, ia adalah anak Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ia sengaja di pekerjakan di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri agar mandiri. Yang Cuma bekerja di sana itu aku," ucap Boruto. "Ooo..gitu," ucap Sarah tersenyum puas atas pembicaraan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Keadaan pun kembali sunyi. Boruto dan Sarah hanya menatap pemandangan luar jendela tanpa sesekali mengeluarkan Suara. Suasana mulai membosankan sehingga membuat Boruto menguap beberapa kali. Sarah menatap keluar jendela sambil memainkan jarinya dan mengetukkan jarinya di pintu Helikopter. "Perjalanan ini sangat lama, aku sudah mulai bosan, bagaimana denganmu, Boruto?" Tanya Sarah. "Ya begitulah, bosan. Tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku sudah berkali-kali naik pesawat. Dan aku selalu merasa bosan dalam perjalanan. Tapi kan sebelumnya kau pramugari yang selalu terbang dalam perjalanan jauh," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak bosan karena ada hiburan. Selama penumpang sedang tidur, aku bersama pramugari-pramugari yang lain bersantai di belakang. Pokoknya tidak membosankan karena ada teman untuk bertukar cerita," ucap Sarah lalu melihat langit lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto melihat sebuah bangunan yang berada dan di tutupi oleh pepohonan sekitar. Bukan Cuma itu saja, beberapa bangunan terlihat di tutupi oleh daun-daun dan ranting pohon. "Hey Sarah, coba kamu lihat bangunan di sana itu! Apakah itu bangunan tua?" Tanya Boruto. Sarah pun memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Susah melihatnya, jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini, coba ambil Teleskop di salah satu tas personel Sakhuri," kata Sarah. Boruto pun menuruti perintah Sarah dan mengambil Teleskop itu. Sarah pun menerimanya dan melihat bangunan itu dengan seksama.

Ekspresi kaget terlihat dari wajah Sarah. "Apa, ada orang di sana! Aku melihat beberapa dari mereka membawa senjata," ucap Sarah. Tak lama kemudian, Sarah menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di Teleskop itu. "Aku akan mengambil gambar mereka lalu memberitahukan pada Sersan Hendra," ucap Sarah. "Bersyukurlah Teleskop ini di lengkapi dengan Kamera untuk mengambil gambar dan juga pencari titik Koordinat saat pengambilan gambar," ucap Sarah lagi.

 **::==::==::**

Satu jam kemudian, Boruto sudah tertidur sementara Sarah sedang memperlihatkan gambar yang ia ambil tadi kepada Hendra. "Jadi di sanalah tempat mereka bersembunyi, pantas saja tidak bisa terdeteksi Satelit," ucap Hendra. "Jadi itu adalah tempat produksi Miras Ilegal dan penyelundupan hewan langka, jadi apa tindakan kalian. Apa menunggu pihak berwajib setempat yang mengurus?" Tanya Sarah.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini dahulu pada Komandan. Jika beliau minta kami bekuk mereka, Maka akan kami lakukan. Kebetulan pos hutan yang kita tuju tidak begitu jauh dari tempat ini. Ini barang bukti yang sangat berharga. Tidak boleh sampai hilang atau rusak," ucap Hendra lalu menyimpan Teleskop itu dalam sebuah koper.

"Melihat Boruto tidur membuatku mengantuk, sebaiknya aku tidur juga," batin Sarah lalu bersandar pada bangku.

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya helikopter mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. 3 buah helipad sudah siap untuk di lakukan pendaratan 3 buah Helikopter. Pohon-pohon di sekitar terkena efek dari hembusan angin yang tercipta oleh baling-baling ketiga helikopter itu. Para personel Sakhuri di sekitar pos itu terlihat sedang menyaksikan pendaratan helikopter. Begitu helikopter mendarat dan Hendra keluar dari helikopter, Semua personel yang berada di sekitar helipad memberi hormat. Maklumlah, di pos ini orang yang memiliki pankat tertinggi adalah Serka yang telah di beri tugas menjadi pemimpin dan penanggung jawab setiap pos hutan di pulau itu.

"Senang anda bisa sampai tepat waktu. Tempat ini akan di guyur hutan lebat sebentar lagi. Jadi mari masuk dan berlindung," ucap seorang personel berpangkat Sertu atau Sersan Satu yang merupakan Wakil dari Serka yang menjadi pemimpin Pos hutan. "Sediakan kamar untuk Keponakan komandan dan juga Boruto. mereka adalah agen baru Sakhuri yang akan masuk dunia pelatihan.

"Kami sudah mendengar kabar mengenai kalian berdua. Ayo ikut saya menuju kamar kalian yang sudah kami persiapkan," dengan senang hati, Boruto dan Sarah mengikuti orang itu memasuki pintu yang menghubungkan luar dengan dalam. "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak bisa bersantai. Aku sudah memilih untuk menyetujui tawaran komandan dan Jendral Hashirama. Terpaksa aku harus mengikuti keinginan mereka," batin Boruto kala memasuki pintu tersebut.

"Sarada, maaf. Aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi dalam beberapa bulan. sayangnya aku tidak dapat menceritakan semua ini padamu. Aku harap kau tidak berubah menjadi benci padaku dan berpaling dariku. Aku melakukan semua ini juga demi Dirimu, Techconnec, dan Dunia ini," batin Boruto lagi sambil menutup matanya. "Maafkan aku sekali lagi. Aku terpaksa harus melakukan ini. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pulang hanya dengan mambawa nama, aku akan pulang dengan tubuh dan ragaku dan menikahimu." Senyum penuh rasa percaya diri dan semangat pun terbentuk di bibirnya.

Boruto sadar bahwa satu tahun itu bukan waktu yang cepat. Walau orang bilang 1 tahun itu adalah waktu yang cepat, tapi bagi Boruto itu akan menjadi seperti kehilangan 10% kesempatan hidup dan waktu pasti akan terasa lama. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang pengecut. Ia sudah terlanjur berambisi untuk membalas perbuatan Mafia. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti Keinginan hatinya itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:** Gimana, kepanjangan dan lama updatenya. Maaf lah kalo begitu. Saya juga tidak punya banyak pilihan lagi kecuali menyelesaikan Chapter ini hingga selesai. Dalam Chapter depan, tidak akan di jelaskan latihan Boruto. tapi akan terjadi Time Skip selama 1 tahun akan melihat aksi bagaimana Boruto yang hebat. Kita akan menyaksikan adegan lebih seru di chapter depan. Semoga kalian suka jalan ceritanya.

Sedikit bocoran. Dalam chapter depan, kemungkinan besar saya akan menceritakan bagaimana keadaan konoha setelah 1 tahun tidak di injak oleh kaki Boruto. akan menceritakan beberapa karakter lain seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, dll. Akan ada penjelasan lagi mengenai karakter OC dan juga karakter yang sekarang sudah tidak begitu berpengaruh lagi seperti Inojin dan Shikadai.

Sampai di sini saja. Dan mungkin Chapter selanjutnya akan di Update hari jum'at. Tapi inysa allah hari jum'at kalo tidak ada kendala.


	28. Chapter 28 : Satu Tahun Kemudian Part I

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 28**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 _ **Satu Tahun Kemudian Di Konoha.**_

Pagi hari terasa dingin di Konoha karena kini musim sudah memasuki awal musim dingin. Walau tidak bersalju, tapi suhu akan terasa begitu dingin. Matahari saat itu belum nampak di ufuk timur. Tapi, para penduduk Kota itu sudah melakukan aktifitasnya seperti lari pagi dan sebagainya. Ini bukanlah hari libur melainkan hari senin tapi, kebanyakan penduduk kota lebih suka berolahraga sebelum ke kantor.

Namun, kegiatan itu tidak berarti harus di lakukan semua orang. Tentu ada yang hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di teras rumah atau bahkan masih tidur. Udara yang dingin tidak mematahkan semangat penduduk Konoha untuk beraktifitas.

Di kediaman Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata sedang memasakan Sarapan untuk Suaminya dan Anaknya. Bumbu masakan tercium begitu harus sehingga membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di ruang keluarga yang berdekatan dengan dapur. Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu ia langsung mengambil piring dan duduk di meja makan. "Naruto, makanannya belum jadi. Kenapa kau tidak mandi dulu baru makan?" Tanya Hinata dengan sangat lembut.

"Tidak, aku sudah lapar, Hehe. Lagi pula aku datang ke kantor siang," ucap Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya. "Aku jamin kau akan nambah sayang. Ini sarapan spesial untuk kita bertiga. Walau seharusnya untuk berempat," ucap Hinata yang awalnya manis lalu di akhirannya menjadi pahit.

"Hmm, Boruto. Sudah lebih dari 1 tahun dia tidak memberi kabar pada kita. Sebenarnya apa alasan ia tidak boleh memegang ponsel selama 1 tahun?" Tanya Naruto. "Tanyakan sama dirimu, tanyakan pada Sasuke, atau tanyakan pada jenderal Hashirama, jika perlu tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang," ucap Hinata lalu meletakan sebuah piring berisi sarapan lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata, sayang, apa kau marah?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut. "Tidak, aku mau membangunkan Himawari. Apa aku kelihatan marah, kalau memang begitu maaf ya, tadi aku Cuma mau bercanda saja," ucap Hinata dengan lembut dan senyum membuat Naruto yang menatapnya pun menjadi bahagia dan bersemangat. "Kukira kau marah, maaf karena mengira kau marah," ucap Naruto lalu menyantap sarapan yang di siapkan oleh istrinya itu.

 **::==::==::**

Di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, keluarga tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan waktu sarapan mereka. Sasuke terlihat sedang membongkar sebuah pistol di depan Sarada dan Sakura. Sementara, Sarada sedang membaca sebuah Novel yang pernah di berikan Boruto sewaktu ia ulang tahun. itu sudah sangat lama, bahkan ia sudah membaca Novel itu sampai habis sebanyak 3 kali. "Sayang, apa kau tidak bosan membaca Novel itu terus?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak bu, aku masih penasaran walau sudah menamatkan novel ini 3 kali. Ceritanya menurutku bagus," ucap Sarada dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada sebuah buku fiksi itu. Di saat Sarada sedang sibuk membaca dan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk merakit kembali pistol, seorang ART menghampiri mereka. "Maaf tuan, nyonya. Ada pengawal anda di luar," ucap ART itu.

"Ooo, sudah tiba. Suruh dia datang ke sini!" Titah Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Seorang pengawal berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil membawa sebuah koper. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas hawatirnya. Sarada sih tidak begitu khawatir, ia tetap berfokus untuk membaca Novelnya. "Sasuke, apa aku dan Sarada harus meninggalkan kalian?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak perlu. Ini bukan lagi rahasia yang harus kusembunyikan dari kalian berdua, tapi jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, kau boleh pergi Sakura," ucap Sasuke. "Tuan Sasuke, maaf. Hanya ini yang kudapat. Susah mencari suku cadang untuk senjata milik anda. Sudah sangat langka," ucap pengawal itu lalu memberikan koper itu pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanku untuk di carikan 3 buah pistol terbaik untuk keluargaku," ucap Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Sarada dan Sakura jelas menjadi kaget dan bingung. "Ya, aku mencarinya di pasar gelap di Amerika. Harganya memang sedikit mahal dari harga Legalnya," ucap pengawal itu.

"Tidak masalah. Asal bisa di pakai," ucap Sasuke lalu membuka koper itu dan melihat isinya. Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah pistol dan berkata "Ini bukannya QSZ-92 buatan Cina. Aku ragu bisa di pakai dalam jangka waktu yang lama," ucap Sasuke. "Ya, tapi katanya penjualnya, senjata ini bagus, jangkauannya sampai 50 meter dan ukurannya tidaklah terlalu besar. Cocok untuk di selipkan di mana saja," ucap pengawal itu.

"Baiklah. Kerja bagus. Hubungi bendahara Techconnec dan ambil bayaranmu di sana," ucap Sasuke lalu pengawal itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Apa kau mau memberikan pistol itu pada kami?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, ini Cuma untuk bela diri saja jika Mafia macam-macam. Makanya beberapa Minggu ini aku terus melatih Sarada menembak," ucap Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak takut, jika polisi melihat senjata-senjata itu. Kariermu sebagai pemimpin Techconnec bisa sirna. Dan Techconnec bisa jadi milik negara," ucap Sakura.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus pintar-pintar menyembunyikannya dan hanya memakainya jika dalam keadaan darurat," ucap Sasuke. Keadaan menjadi sunyi sejenak lalu mendadak Sarada berdiri. "Ayah, ibu, aku mau ke bengkel Inojin. Aku mau memperbaiki mobilku. Ada sedikit kerusakan," ucap Sarada. "Kenapa tidak memperbaiki mobilmu di bengkel Techconnec saja. Kan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang," ucap Sakura. "Umm, aku sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan teman-temanku di sana. Nanti siang aku baru ke kantor," ucap Sarada lalu berjalan pergi.

"Sarada! Tunggu sebentar," kata Sasuke. "Uhh, ada apa ayah?" Tanya Sarada. Sasuke langsung melempar pistol buatan Cina itu pada Sarada. Karena refleks nya sudah terlatih, Sarada mampu menangkap pistol itu walau ia sempat panik. "Pistol itu ada isinya. Simpan di bawah jok. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Kau ingatkan, mafia mulai berulah lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Hufft, ya. Aku ingat. Jadi aku hanya harus menggunakannya jika sudah benar-benar terpojok. Bagaimana jika aku menghubungi polisi?" tanya Sarada. "Jangan. Hal itu malah akan membuat kondisi kita semakin parah," ucap Sasuke. Sarada menghembuskan nafas lagi lalu berkata "baik. Aku jalan dulu. Keburu bengkelnya ramai."

 **::==::==::**

Hari sudah semakin terang. Di garasi kendaraan kediaman Naruto, Himawari yang akan berangkat menuju kampus pun mencoba menaiki Motor milik Boruto. "Kau yakin bisa mengendarainya sendiri Himawari?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, aku kan sudah cukup teori dan Praktek. Lagi pula motor seperti ini kalau tidak rajin di pakai bisa rusak," ucap Himawari.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau menaiki motor biasa saja. Motor ini kan terlalu besar untukmu, dan jarang perempuan menaiki motor seperti ini," ucap Hinata. "Jika kau mau naik mobil, ayah bisa meminjamkan mobil padamu. Urusan sim, nanti ayah yang atur," ucap Naruto. "Tidak, aku naik motor saja. Motor sebagus ini kalau tidak pernah di pakai nanti cepat rusak. Lagi pula naik mobil itu sudah terlalu mainstream di kota ini," ucap Himawari.

"Terserah kau Himawari, asal kau tidak ngebut-ngebut dan patuhi lalu lintas. Dan pastinya kau harus punya semangat belajar," ucap Hinata. "Ya, jangan lupa sepulang sekolah bawa motor ini ke bengkel Techconnec. Jangan bawa ke bengkel lain, ingat," ucap Naruto. "Ya, aku pasti ingat," ucap Himawari lalu menjalankan motornya perlahan keluar garasi.

 **::==::==::**

Seseorang berambut nanas menguap di sebuah bengkel terkenal di Konoha. "Apa hari senin selalu membosankan seperti ini," ucap orang yang menguap tadi alias Shikadai. "Jangan banyak mengeluh, hari ini kita banyak pekerjaan. Kita ada utang 10 kendaraan yang belum di perbaiki," ucap Inojin.

"Hufft, mana ayahmu. Kalau ada dia pasti pekerjaan kita bisa cepat selesai," ucap Shikadai. "Ayahku sedang pergi bersama ibuku. Kalau kamu memang tidak suka pekerjaan ini, kenapa memilih bekerja di sini?" Tanya Inojin. "Setidaknya di sini ada tantangannya. Bekerja di kantor ayahku pasti akan membosankan," ucap Shikadai.

"Kamu bodoh sekali ya, di kasih pekerjaan enak yang bossnya adalah ayahmu sendiri. Pekerjaannya Cuma datang, duduk, dengar, dapat uang malah kamu sia-siakan," ucap Inojin. "Sudah kubilang, Pekerjaan itu membosankan. Bahkan ayahku sendiri mengakuinya," ucap Shikadai.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja, memang buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya," ucap Inojin merendahkan. "Apa kau bilang. Kau tidak suka kalau sifatku mirip ayahku. Kau mau berkelahi," ucap Shikadai dengan sedikit kasar. "Siapa takut, waktu itu perkelahian kita kan di halangi sama Boruto dan teman-teman yang lain. Ayo kita lakukan di sini mumpung lagi sepi," ucap Inojin dengan nada meremehkan. Shikadai pun di buat marah dan Inojin pun bersiaga dengan memasang muka kesal.

 **Beeb...Beeb...Beeb...**

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka dan membuat mereka berhenti melakukan tindakan konyol yang baru saja akan mereka lakukan. "Hey kalian berdua, apa kalau kita bertemu kalian berdua harus selalu berkelahi," ucap Sarada.

Ini bukan kedua kalinya Mereka berdua berkelahi. Ini adalah ke-4 kalinya mereka berkelahi. Pertama sewaktu reuni di taman. Kedua beberapa bulan kemudian di karenakan Shikadai berkata "Dasar Playboy kelas kakap" pada Inojin. Ketiga saat ulang tahun Shikadai karena Inojin memberi kado berupa Boneka barbie dan ada sebuah pesan bertuliskan "For my Jones Friend," yang langsung membuat Shikadai tersinggung karena sampai saat itu ia belum punya pacar. Dan ke empat adalah yang baru saja terjadi.

Perselisihan pertama di hentikan oleh Boruto. Perselisihan kedua di hentikan oleh Rama yang saat itu berkunjung ke Konoha untuk menyapa teman lama sekaligus menemui klien barunya yang ada di Konoha. Perselisihan ketiga di hentikan oleh Sarada dan juga perselisihan ke empat sepertinya di hentikan oleh Sarada juga.

"S-sarada?" Ucap Inojin. "Ada apa Sarada. Tadi kami Cuma berakting untuk iklan terbaru bengkel kami," ucap Shikamaru. "Ayolah teman-teman. Jujur saja tadi kalian hampir berkelahi," ucap Sarada mengintimidasi. "Ya, tadi kami hampir berkelahi. Aku terlalu kebawa perasaan. Maaf ya Inojin," ucap Shikadai. "Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku yang memulai pertama, jadi maafkan aku ya," ucap Inojin.

"Tidak, aku yang mengajak kita berkelahi, jadi maafkan aku," ucap Inojin. "Tidak, tadi aku sempat marah. Makanya aku layani ajakanmu," ucap Inojin. "Inojin, aku yang harusnya minta-" merasa kesal, Sarada pun menghentikan percapakan 2 orang sahabat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berhenti. "Hentikan, kalian berdua sama-sama salah dan sudah meminta maaf. Jadi siapa yang mau melayaniku dengan melakukan servis pada mobilku?" Tanya Sarada.

"Shikadai, kau saja yang servis mobil Sarada. Aku akan servis mobil lain," ucap Inojin. "Kenapa tidak kau saja, kau kan lebih ahli jadi bisa lebih cepat. Jadi Sarada tidak perlu menunggu lama," ucap Shikadai. "Kau saja, lagi pula mobil ini lebih sederhana di banding mobil yang lain," ucap Inojin.

"Teman-teman. Haruskah aku yang memperbaiki mobilku sendiri. Cepatlah aku mau cepat ke kantor," ucap Sarada mulai kesal. "Baiklah, kita kerja sama-sama saja biar lebih cepat," ucap Shikadai. "Baiklah," ucap Inojin lalu mengambil alat-alat servis.

1 jam kemudian, Mobil Sarada pun telah selesai di perbaiki. Banyak sekali suku cadang yang harus di ganti membuat proses penyervisan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Syukurnya Sarada membawa Novelnya sehingga dia tidak perlu merasa bosan. Akhirnya, servis telah selesai. Inojin mencuci tangannya dan mendekati Sarada. "Ijonin, aku ke dalam dulu, badanku kena oli, aku mau mandi," ucap Shikadai. "Yo'i" ucap Inojin. Inojin mendekati Sarada sambil memijat punggungnya yang pegal sehabis melakukan servis mobil Sarada. "Kau baca apa, Sarada?" Tanya Inojin lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Sarada. Mengetahui mereka terlalu dekat, Sarada bergeser untuk memberi jarak.

"Cuma novel yang pernah di berikan Boruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku," ucap Sarada. "Mengenai Boruto, apakah masih belum ada kabar?" Tanya Inojin. "Ya, sudah satu tahun ia belum memberi kabar. Hal itu membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku makanya ia tidak menghubungiku," ucap Sarada.

"Hufft, mungkin ia sedang selingkuh. Makanya ia tidak menghubungimu lagi, Hehe," ucap Inojin sambil nyengir. Tatapan mata Sarada pun menjadi tajam setelah mendengar perkataan inojin. Dengan cepat dan pasti, Sarada langsung memukul lengan kiri Inojin dengan tangan kanannya dengan kuat. Pukulan itu begitu kuar hingga membuat Inojin terjatuh ke lantai. "Awww, Sarada. Kau kenapa memukulku. Aku Cuma bercanda," ucap Inojin sambil mengelus lengannya yang nyeri dan sakit.

"Itu tidak lucu tahu! Aku yakin Boruto tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku percaya padanya dan pastinya ia percaya padaku juga," ucap Sarada. Dengan susah payah, Inojin berdiri dan meminta maaf hingga pada akhirnya Sarada memaafkannya.

"Jadi semuanya berapa?" Tanya Sarada. "Mobilmu ini kau jarang servis ya? Banyak suku cadang yang rusak makanya sering mogok. Kau juga jarang ganti oli sehingga oli mobilmu sangat hitam dan mesinmu sedikit bermasalah. Jadi totalnya semua 5 juta dan 500 ribu untuk biaya pengobatan lenganku," ucap Inojin sedikit bergurau.

"Akanku beri 1 juta untuk pengobatan lenganmu. Tapi aku harus memukul lenganmu yang satunya lagi," ucap Sarada marah tapi Cuma marah bercanda. "Maaf, bercanda. Biayanya 5 juta. Maaf aku tidak bilang padamu dahulu. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa membayarnya," ucap Inojin. "Ya, aku memang meminta yang terbaik untuk mobilku kan," ucap Sarada lalu memberikan kartu kredit.

 **::==::==::**

Jam saat itu menunjukan pukul 09.00. Sarada melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat di jalanan kota yang terkesan tak terlalu padat. Ia sangat beruntung karena selalu menemui lampu hijau kala ia mendekati persimpangan. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru sehingga ia memacu mobilnya dengan sangat cepat.

Di pertigaan, Sarada memasang lampu sen yang menunjukan bahwa ia akan berbelok kiri. Persimpangan itu terlihat sangat sepi sehingga Sarada terus menerus menambah kecepatan. Ia tidak mengurangi kecepatan walau ia sudah mendekati pertigaan itu. Dan kemudian, Sarada melakukan Drift untuk berbelok ke arah kiri dengan sangat lincah dan tanpa kendala.

Drift itu sukses ia lakukan layaknya seorang pembalap ahli. Namun, ini kali ke 6 ia mencoba melakukan drift dan berhasil dengan sangat sempurna. Dan drift kali ini adalah yang pertama ia lakukan seorang diri. Beberapa bulan lalu saat Rama mengunjungi Konoha, Rama mengajari Sarada cara melakukan Drift. Ia mengajari Sarada 2 hari selama 4 jam dan akhirnya Sarada pun dapat melakukannya Seorang diri walau di sampingnya ada Rama yang menjaganya. Tapi, Drift kali ini ia lakukan sendiri dan berhasil seratus persen. Ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya setelah berhasil melakukan itu.

Waktu terus berjalan. Kecepatan Sarada pun semakin cepat hingga kemudian ia bertemu dengan lampu merah. Dengan kekuatan monster terpendam dalam dirinya, ia menginjak rem dengan sangat kuat Tidak main-main, ia menginjak kedua rem bersamaan dengan sangat kuat. Mobilnya pun berhasil berhenti dengan sempurna tanpa menyenggol sesuatu. Sarada hanya dapat mendengus kesal karena keberuntungan telah hilang.

Ia melihat jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 09.20. "Sial, kenapa waktu terasa begitu sangat cepat jika aku sedang terburu-buru," kata Sarada kesal sambil memukul setir mobil.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sarada sedang menunggu lampu berubah menjadi Hijau tepatnya di sebuah taman, 2 orang yang bergender sama sedang duduk sambil bercerita ria di salah satu bangku taman. Seorang dari mereka terlihat begitu Bahagia menceritakan sesuatu pada temannya yang sedang mendengar dengan serius.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tak ada ucapan dari kedua orang tersebut. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang dengan rasa khawatir sekaligus kesal. "Di mana Sarada. Apa ia tidak bisa datang," ucap Anjelye. "Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah di jalan. Katanya kan ada razia pagi ini," ucap Chochou. "Itulah yang aku takutkan. Tapi aku lebih takut jika dia tidak jadi datang karena sibuk di kantor," ucap Anjelye.

"Memangnya berita apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami hari ini sampai-sampai kau rela menunggu kami berdua datang?" Tanya Chochou. "Adadeh, itu rahasia. Aku hanya akan menyampaikan setelah kita bertiga berkumpul," ucap Anjelye dengan Nada yang sangat Bahagia.

Tak lama kemudian, Sarada datang mendekati mereka berdua. "Selamat pagi para Sahabatku! Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku memperbaiki mobilku dulu," ucap Sarada. "O, pantas kau lama sekali," ucap Chochou. "Memang berita apa yang ingin kau beri tahu pada kami. Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau akan memberikan sebuah berita bahagia," ucap Sarada.

"Ya, memang berita yang sangat Bahagia, sini duduklah. Aku akan menceritakannya," ucap Sarada. Sarada pun langsung duduk di samping Chochou dan mendengarkan baik-baik semua perkataan Anjelye.

"Kalian tahukan, Pacarku yang dari Indonesia itu. Besok ia akan datang ke Konoha untuk melamarkan di depan orang tuaku. Ia memutuskan untuk lebih mendalami hubungan kami dengan menikahiku. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya," ucap Anjelye dengan nada yang sangat bahagia. Sarada dan Chochou pun ikut merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Wah, kau akan jadi istri ya, sepertinya kau memang selalu mendahului kami, kau yang pertama punya pacar dan kau yang akan menjadi pertama menikah," ucap Sarada. "Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya, semoga akan berjalan lancar hingga ke pelaminan," ucap Chochou.

"Makasih, Hehe. Aku senang kalau melihat kalian senang mendengarnya. Doakan ya, semoga berjalan lancar. Oh ya, mungkin jika orang tuaku menyetujuinya, maka ia akan membawaku ke Indonesia beberapa Minggu," ucap Anjelye.

"Wau, asik dong. Kau bisa jalan-jalan di sana, gratis lagi," ucap Chochou. "Siapa tahu aku ketemu Boruto di sana," ucap Anjelye. "Oh ya, apa belum ada kabar dari Boruto. ini sudah satu tahun semenjak ia mengirim pesan itu. Apa kau sudah tahu mengapa ia belum mengirimmu kabar?" Tanya Chochou.

Sarada pun menundukan kepalanya. Senyum bahagia dari wajahnya pun sirna. "Belum, sampai sekarang ia belum menghubungiku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya sehingga ia tak dapat menghubungiku," ucap Sarada dengan nada Sedih. "A..., maaf Sarada. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih dengan bertanya mengenai Boruto," ucap Chochou.

Sarada perlahan bangkit dari kesedihannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus kesedihan dari wajahnya. "Tak apa, aku tahu kau peduli makanya kau bertanya," ucap Sarada sambil memasang sebuah senyum pahit di wajahnya. "Apakah orang tuamu tidak mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya Anjelye.

"Tahu, hanya saat di tanya, Boruto sedang tidak bisa di hubungi selama berada di markas Sakhuri. Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau Cuma karena alasan itu, Boruto tidak bisa menghubungiku. Waktu itukan ia menghubungi kita saat berada di markas Sakhuri. Aku yakin ada yang mereka sembunyikan dari kami," ucap Sarada.

"Kau harus menyelidikinya Sarada. Aku takut jika Boruto diam-diam selingkuh darimu," ucap Chochou. Tanpa menunggu lama, Anjelye langsung memukul lengan Chochou. "Jaga mulutmu bodoh," ucap Anjelye saat memukul lengan Chochou. "Kau dan Inojin sama saja, kenapa kau berpikir Boruto selingkuh dariku. Aku yakin ia tidak akan melakukannya karena aku mempercayainya," ucap Sarada.

"M-maaf. Aku tadi hanya menyampaikan aspirasi saja," ucap Chochou. "Pendapat sih pendapat. Tapi kau harus memperhatikan perasaan orang lain saat kau menyampaikan pendapatmu," ucap Anjelye. Sarada lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas. "Teman-teman. Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang," ucap Sarada dengan nada datar lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Anjelye dan Chochou.

"Lihatkan, ulah dari perkataanmu membuat teman kita marah. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk kita semua," ucap Anjelye. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf," ucap Chochou sambil menatapi Kepergian Sarada dengan rasa bersalah.

 **::==::==::**

Siang hari di Gedung Techconnec yang maha besar, Terjadi perselisihan sengit antara dua orang sahabat sejak lama. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan Sasuke di ruangan milik Sasuke. Bukanlah perselisihan yang berarti. Melainkan hanyalah perselisihan untuk menentukan menu makan siang.

"Kita makan ramen saja sebagai makan siang, warung ramen di jalan dekat persimpangan itu sangat enak," ucap Naruto. "Ramen? Apa kau tidak bosan makan ramen terus. Makan ramen terus menerus akan membuatmu mati menjadi ramen. Mending kita makan Sushi di kedai dekat lapangan bola," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, harus ramen. Karena jika bukan makan ramen, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih," ucap Naruto memaksa. "Aku sudah bosan makan ramen. Setiap kita mau mengadakan rapat, kau selalu minta makan ramen sebagai makan siang," ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah. Aku makan ramen kau makan Sushi," ucap Naruto dengan tegas. "Hey ayolah. Bagaimana kita mau rapat sambil makan siang kalau kita berada di warung yang berbeda," ucap Sasuke. "Makanya, kita makan ramen saja.

"Tuan Sasuke, saya mau memberi saran. Kenapa anda tidak mengutus 2 pengawal untuk membelikan Ramen dan juga Sushi. Anda makan saja di kantor," ucap seorang sekretaris Sasuke. "Hufft, baiklah. Kau yang urus," ucap Sasuke. Sekretaris itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kantor Sasuke.

"Naruto, kita harus mencoba menghentikan pertikaian seperti ini apalagi jika ada orang lain. Usia kita tidak muda lagi, kau harus paham. Sewaktu-waktu, kita bisa kena serangan jantung," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sih sudah siap mati kapan saja. Dosa-dosaku sudah kubersihkan. Tapi kau, dosamu makin lama makin banyak," ucap Naruto. "Huh, jika bukan karena Mafia dan semua rencana buruk mereka, aku tidak akan melakukan ini semua," ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, percapakan pun telah berubah tema. "Bagaimana, ada kabar dari Sakhuri mengenai keadaan Putraku. Apa mereka sudah memberi tahu alasan mengapa Boruto tidak bisa menghubungi kita?" Tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Tapi Sakhuri memberitahukan bahwa mereka mengetahui rencana sesungguhnya dari Mafia. Tapi mereka sekarang masih melakukan pemastian sebelum memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada kita," ucap Sasuke. "Jika rencana itu buruk, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu dan Sarada. Aku yakin berkat pelatihanmu, Sarada mampu menjadi agen Techconnec yang hebat," ucap Naruto.

"Aku melatihnya bukan untuk menjadikan dia agen. Tapi aku melatihnya agar ia bisa melindungi diri. Aku sadar bahwa bela diri dengan mengandalkan tangan tidaklah cukup. Ini zaman modern. Seorang pendekar pedang hebat sekali pun dapat mati di tangan seorang badut yang memakai senjata," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi kau hanya memberikannya Senjata dan pengetahuan perang Cuma untuk melindungi diri, kukira kau berencana menjadikannya agen," ucap Naruto. "Ya, aku harap setelah ia kembali ke Konoha, kau juga melatihnya. Aku tidak mau Boruto akan menyusahkan Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

"Boruto tidak akan menyusahkan kalian. Aku juga akan melatihnya jika ia sudah kembali. kita lihat saja, siapa yang lebih hebat," ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. "Jika pun kalau putramu berhasil melebihi Sarada, aku jamin putramu tidaklah lebih hebat dari Rama yang telah Itachi dan aku latih semenjak ia lulus SMP," ucap Sasuke bangga.

"Jadi kau sudah melatih Rama jauh sebelum kau melatih Sarada. Apa kau sudah memberitahukan latar belakang Techconnec padanya?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, aku dan Itachi terpaksa mengatakan semua kebenaran karena permintaan dari ibunya. Ia memberi Itachi sebuah amanat untuk menjaga dan melatih Rama untuk melindungi diri dan juga kelak akan berguna untuk Techconnec," ucap Sasuke.

"Tahu kayak begitu, lebih baik aku melatih Boruto juga. Walau tidak bisa melatih dengan senjata sungguhan, paling tidak melatih daya bidiknya akan membantu," ucap Naruto. "Sudahlah, melatih anak kita bukanlah sesuatu yang layak untuk di ributkan. Lebih baik kita fokus pada tujuan utama kita yaitu mencari tahu pemimpin Mafia," ucap Sasuke sambil melihat secarik kertas berisi nama-nama anggota Mafia yang pernah mereka bunuh.

"Aku masih binggung, bagaimana cara mengetahui pemimpin mereka yang bahkan masih hidup dengan membaca secarik kertas berisi nama-nama anggota Mafia yang telah kita bunuh. Itu mustahil karena tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Atau kau memakai sebuah perhitungan logika, tapi itu tidak akan bisa karena caramu itu tidak logis," ucap Naruto.

"Diamlah, Naruto. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Otak jeniusmu itu tidak akan mengetahui apa yang aku rencanakan," ucap Sasuke. Naruto terdiam dan tak mampu berbicara lagi. Ia menundukan kepalanya kemudian menghembuskan nafas Pasrah. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dengan menyelidiki latar belakang orang-orang penting Mafia yang pernah kita bunuh, kita bisa menyelidiki si bayangan hitam. Semua informasi mengenai orang-orang penting Mafia pasti ada di Basis data penyimpanan Mafia. Dan tidak bisa di ragukan lagi, pasti ada beberapa orang di daftar ini yang punya hubungan dekat dengan si bayangan hitam. Contohnya saja Bee yang mempunyai julukan Killer. Pasti dia punya hubungan dekat dengan Si Bayangan Hitam. Entah itu bawahan terpercaya atau punya hubungan keluarga dengan pemimpin Mafia itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Dan bagaimana kau mau mencari dan membuktikan informasi. Kita saja tidak bisa meretas Basis data Mafia," ucap Naruto. "Melalui Internet. Atau jejaring sosial lainnya. Aku yakin Si bayangan hitam ini adalah orang kaya raya yang membentuk Mafia. Kita bisa mencari tahu pemimpin dan Satcom dan pemimpin perusahaan-perusahaan Mafia lainnya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa menyimpulkan nama pemimpin Mafia yang menjuluki dirinya Bayangan Hitam," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, dalam masalah ini, aku akan membantumu semampuku. Sisanya aku menyerahkannya padamu dan seluruh anak buahmu," ucap Naruto. "Jadi kau setuju untuk menggelar operasi penyusupan Lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ya. Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri. Dan lagi pula, pintu tobat sepertinya masih terbuka lebar," ucap Naruto dengan maksud menyindir Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah seluruh pegawai Techconnec mengakhiri jam makan siang, Sarada yang kebetulan baru datang pun duduk menuju kantornya. 21 minggu yang lalu, ketua pimpinan bidang Komputasi Komunikasi meninggal dunia akibat sebuah kecelakaan. Secara otomatis, kepemimpinan di ambil alih oleh Sarada selaku wakil dan juga anak dari pemimpin Techconnec.

Siang itu, ia merasa tidak tenang. Kepalanya di penuhi pikiran membuatnya sulit berpikir jernih dan melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Ia duduk dan menyalakan laptopnya yang ber-background foto dirinya dan Boruto. Melihat foto itu, ia jadi kepikiran dengan Boruto. Pikirannya di penuhi rasa khawatir dan ketakutan jika Boruto memang benar-benar telah melupakannya dan selingkuh. "Tidak...tidak..., aku yaki ia tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak. Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak menghubungiku sampai 1 tahun," batin Sarada.

Tak lama kemudian, ia di penuhi pikiran mengenai Boruto yang mungkin saja telah tewas. "Tidak, ia tidak mungkin tewas. Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk pulang dan menikahiku. Aku yakin ia tidak akan melupakan janjinya," batin Sarada. Air mata pun terlihat menetes dari kelopak matanya. Ia memangku tangannya di meja kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya seraya merenung dan menangis.

Hiks, itulah suara yang memenuhi ruangan kerja Sarada yang berukuran lumayan besar itu. Sampai-sampai bawahannya yang mau mengetuk pintu untuk berbicara dengannya pun membatalkan niatnya dan kembali ke tempatnya untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Ini sudah terjadi 4 kali selama Sarada memimpin. Hal ini yang memunculkan rasa Iba dan simpati para bawahannya. Bahkan hal ini juga telah di ketahui oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Namun, Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak di beri tahu. Mungkin Sakura dan Hinata tidak ingin membuat kedua pria itu menyesali Keputusan yang telah mereka buat setahun yang lalu.

Walau Sarada sempat melupakan Boruto untuk beberapa hari dan memfokuskan pikirannya untuk pekerjaan, tapi sepertinya tubuh dan hatinya tidak bisa melupakan Boruto seutuhnya. Di malam hari ia sering bermimpi mengenai Boruto. Matanya sudah rindu untuk menatap Boruto secara langsung. Telinganya sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan suara Boruto. Kulitnya sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan sensasi panas bila dekat dengan Boruto. itulah yang di rasakan oleh tubuh dan hatinya.

"Boruto, aku ingin kau cepat pulang. Atau paling tidak menghubungiku saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, hiks..., Boruto jika kau sayang padaku, hubungi aku sekarang, Hiks..., hihihii...hiks." Tangis Sarada memecah kesunyian di ruang kerja Sarada. Ia sangat berharap pesan yang di sampaikan hatinya bisa terkirim ke hati Boruto sehingga Boruto langsung menghubunginya. Tapi itu semua mustahil.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan suara tangis Sarada mulai mengecil dan berkurang hingga pada akhirnya berhenti. Tubuhnya sudah diam tanpa ada gerakan kecuali gerakan spontan pernapasan yang ia lakukan secara otomatis. Suara jam dinding dapat terdengar begitu nyaring dalam ruangan itu karena telah sunyi.

 **::==::==::**

 **Tok...Tok...Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu berkali-kali membuat Sarada mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya. "Masuklah!" Ucap Sarada sembari mengatur posisi meja dengan benar serta merapikan mejanya. Yang pertama Sarada lihat ialah tangan yang nampak familiar di matanya. Kemudian hal kedua ialah rambut berwarna kuning dengan sedikit warna jingga yang sangat familiar dengannya. Ketiga adalah Guratan di pipi dan ke empat adalah mata yang berwarna Biru yang begitu indah di matanya memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

Mata Sarada pun terbuka lebar seketika saat mengetahui bahwa Boruto telah ada di hadapannya. Doa dan keinginannya terkabul bahkan melebihi apa yang ia kira. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. "Sarada, lama tak jumpa," ucap Boruto dengan senyum khas miliknya yang membuat Sarada tak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Aku mau kau ikut aku ke taman," ucap Boruto lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan dan pasti, Sarada mengenggam tangan itu.

Tibalah mereka di taman tepatnya di sebuah pohon beringin besar di taman tersebut. Sarada melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk manis di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Anehnya, di taman saat itu terlihat sangat sepi bahkan jalan raya yang tadi ia lewati pun sepi.

Boruto mengajak Sarada mendekati perempuan itu. Dan setelah beberapa meter mendekati perempuan itu, ia langsung berdiri seperti telah menanti kedatangan Boruto. "Sayang, inilah Sarada. Teman yang pernah kuceritakan padamu," ucap Naruto pada gadis itu. Seperti tersambar petir, Sarada pun terdiam tanpa bersuara. Hati dan pandangannya pun menjadi hitam setelah mendengar 2 kata yang telah merubah suasana hatinya.

"Jadi dia yang namanya Sarada. Lebih cantik aku kan dari pada dia?" Tanya Gadis itu. "Ya, tentu. Kamu lebih cantik. Dan kamu juga lebih hebat darinya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan bersedih jika ada masalah. Dia tidak mau berusaha untuk lepas dari masalah itu seorang diri. Berbeda denganmu, sayang," ucap Boruto dengan nada yang menjelek-jelekan.

Hati Sarada pun serasa telah hancur mendengar perkataan kedua Boruto yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia mengajaknya ke taman hanya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan kekasih tepatnya selingkuhan Boruto di taman. "Inojin benar, Chochou juga benar. Boruto selingkuh. Ia bahkan tidak menganggapku pacarnya."

Air mata patah hatipun keluar dari mata Sarada. Ia mengenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Makin lama, air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Semakin lama juga, genggaman tangannya semakin kuat bahkan hingga tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak merasakan rasa sakit fisik apapun. mungkin sudah tertutup oleh rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Si rambut pirang itu telah menyakiti perasaannya seperti ini. Sungguh tak dapat di percaya.

Namun tiba-tiba, 3 buah mobil jeep bertuliskan Mafia menerobos taman dan berhenti di hadapan Boruto dan Sarada serta kekasih Boruto. 2 orang keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menyodorkan sebuah senjata bertipe Machine gun kearah Boruto dan kekasih barunya. "Kau akan mati. Saat kau mati, maka kami akan lebih mudah mengambil alih Techconnec," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Boruto terlihat Bersiaga dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya membuat Sarada kaget. Perempuan di samping Boruto pun juga terlihat telah bersiaga dengan pistonya. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka semua saling berperang. 2 lawan 2 dan tak lama kemudian, seluruh pasukan Mafia ikut menembak Boruto dan Gadis itu. Pertempuran sangat sengit. Boruto dan Gadis itu berhasil menghindari semua peluru-peluru Mafia dengan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Sarada hanya mampu terdiam di tempat sambil menyaksikan peperangan itu. Pada akhirnya, Boruto berlari maju berniat membalas serangan. Namun ketika ia melewati depan Sarada, Musuh menembaknya dengan Senjata mesin hingga membuat tubuh Boruto tertuduk berpuluh-puluh peluru. Darah Boruto tercecer hingga ke badan Sarada. Sarada hanya mampu terdiam melihat kejadian itu dan bahkan tak meneteskan air mata lagi.

Tiba-tiba Setelah Boruto tertembak, pasukan Mafia menghilang secara misterius dan bahkan Gadis itu pun ikut menghilang. Landscape pun berubah menjadi sebuah dataran luas yang di penuhi oleh rumput. Sarada nampak kaget melihat itu semua.

"S-Sarada. Dengar aku," ucap Boruto. Secara spontan, Sarada langsung berlutut menghadap Boruto yang sudah tebaring penuh luka tembak. "Aku menyayangimu. Ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Bangunlah dan lupakan kesedihanmu. Walau aku bukanlah Boruto yang asli, tapi aku yakin inilah yang akan ia katakan. Sampai jumpa lagi sayang. Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku percaya padamu dan kau harus percaya bahwa aku akan kembali padamu lagi,," ucap Boruto lalu menutup matanya.

Air mata Sarada pun terlihat menetes. "Borutoooooooooooooo," teriaknya yang kemudian ia lanjutkan di alam sadarnya setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Huh...huh..., di mana aku sekarang?" ucap Sarada bingung. "Ini kantorku. Tadi hanya mimpi ternyata," ucap Sarada lagi. Sarada melihat jam yang saat itu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam. Ia melihat keluar jendela dan menampakan matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam.

Ia kemudian melihat layar laptopnya yang masih menyala. Ia melihat wajah Boruto dengan senyum yang selalu khas di wajahnya itu. Melihat foto itu, tiba-tiba membuatnya menjadi bahagia. Padahal tadi siang saat ia melihat foto itu, ia menjadi sedih. Mungkin saja mimpi yang ia alami tadi telah merubah struktur otaknya dan membuatnya mampu melupakan kesedihan dan kerinduan terhadap Boruto.

Tiba-tiba, Sarada mendengar suara pintu di buka. Secara spontan, Sarada melihat ke arah pintu tersebut dan menyaksikan seseorang memasuki ruangannya. "Ehh, maaf nona Sarada. Saya kira anda masih tidur makanya saya tidak mengetuk pintu," ucap perempuan yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?" Tanya Sarada. "Anu, saya Cuma mau membangunkan nona karena hari sudah mau gelap. Takutnya anda ketiduran hingga malam," ucap perempuan itu alias sekretaris Sarada. "Begitu. Terima kasih ya, walau kau sedikit terlambat," ucap Sarada sambil tersenyum. Sekertaris itu pun keluar dari ruangan Sarada.

Sarada menyimpan semua barang-barangnya dan kemudian keluar dan mengunci ruangannya. Tubuhnya terasa fit karena ia baru saja tidur siang dalam waktu yang lama di sela-sela kesibukan kerja. Benar-benar contoh pemimpin yang tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi mengingat situasi yang tadi, kita bisa memakluminya.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:** Malam pemirsa . apa kabar kalian semua. Pasti sudah mengantuk.

Berhubung author lagi punya kuota, author bisa update 1 kali dalam 3 hari. Chapter ini sengaja saya buat panjang karena ini menceritakan mengenai Sarada dan semua yang berada di konoha. Walau tidak semua.

Ada yang kebaperan. #Cuma_Nanya.

Kalo ada author minta maaf. Soalnya sengaja.

Ada yang bingung dan tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada adegan mimpi. Berarti anda kurang jeli dalam membaca dan menafsirkan waktu yang akan datang.

Sampai di sini saja. Selamat malam dan selama tidur (Khusus bagi yang Bacanya malam)


	29. Chapter 29 : Satu Tahun kemudian Part II

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 29**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di sebuah kota di malam yang dingin, seorang laki-laki sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah gang. Karena cuaca yang dingin di malam itu, tidak aneh jika laki-laki itu memakai jaket dan menutup kepalanya serta memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket yang ia kenakan.

Namun, begitu ia berbelok dan memasuki gang tersebut, ia melihat 2 orang pria sedang berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sebilah pisau dan sebilah parang. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut kuning itu pun segera mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari dalam kantung jaketnya sementara tangan kanannya tetap berada di kantung dan meraba sesuatu yang terasa dingin karena terbuat dari logam.

"Kau lewat sini berarti kau melewati jalan Kematian. Serahkan semua harta yang kau punya termasuk pakaian yang kau kenakan jika ingin selamat," ucap 2 orang pria yang terlihat mabuk di depannya. "Maaf bang, saya tidak punya uang ataupun barang berharga lainnya," ucap laki-laki berambut kuning itu dengan nada santai.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara ponsel berdering dari dalam saku celananya. "Dasar pembohong. Karena kau telah membohongi kami, kau mungkin akan selamat. Tapi kami akan memberimu sebuah kenang-kenangan," ucap salah satu pria sambil menodongkan parang ke hadapan laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Buang-buang waktu saja, lebih baik kalian pulang dan tidur sana. Malam-malam begini mabuk-mabukan dan memalak orang," ucap laki-laki itu lalu membuka tudung jaketnya. Ternyata ia adalah Boruto. "Kau melawan kami, kau akan mati oleh parangku ini," ucap kedua pria itu.

Boruto lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang sudah sedari tadi ia pegang di dalam saku jaketnya. Begitu keluar ia langsung mengkokang. "Senjata mainan. Kau kira kami takut!," Seru salah satu pria tersebut lalu menyerang Boruto dengan parangnya. Boruto pun berhasil menangkis parang itu dengan menggunakan pistolnya. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat menyambar pegangan parang tersebut dan membuangnya ke belakang.

"Bagaimana mungkin. Apakah itu senjata asli?" ucap pria yang tadi menyerang. "Tidak mungkin, itu pasti hanyalah besi biasa. Sebaiknya serahkan semua harta yang kau pegang," ucap pria lainnya. Boruto lalu menembakan peluru pistol itu ke salah satu pagar tembok pistol tersebut kebetulan telah terpasang sebuah peredam membuat suaranya tidak terdengar dalam jangkauan yang luas.

"Masih kurang percaya. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan tidur. Jangan ganggu urusanku di kota ini," ucap Boruto lalu menyimpan kembali senjata itu ke dalam sakunya. Namun tiba-tiba, seorang dari mereka yang memegang pisau pun menyerang. "Ada bagusnya jika kami membunuhmu dan mengambil senjatamu. Rasakan ini," ucap Pria tersebut sambil menyerang. Ia berencana menusuk Boruto dari arah kiri ke kanan dengan tangan kanannya.

Namun, dengan cepat Boruto memukul siku pria tersebut. Refleksnya yang sudah terlatih membuatnya tidak sulit melakukan hal itu. Alhasil, setelah Boruto memukul siku pria tersebut maka tangan dari pria tersebut berubah haluan dan menusuk lengan kirinya sendiri. "Argh...! sialan kau," teriak pria itu kala pisau yang ia rencanakan menusuk tubuh Boruto malah menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membawa temanmu ke rumah sakit sebelum ia mati karena kehabisan darah," ucap Boruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati gang tersebut. Boruto lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sarah, di mana kau. Maaf aku sedikit lama. Tadi ada 2 orang bodoh yang mau menodongku," ucap Boruto dalam telepon. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya lagi. Kemudian ia mengambil senjatanya dan mengkokang senjata itu lagi. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan membidik pegangan parang yang tadi ia buang.

Kebetulan saat itu salah satu dari kedua pria itu hendak mengambil parangnya lagi untuk menyerang Boruto dari belakang. Saat peluru di lepaskan, tangan pria itu sudah memegang gagang parang sehingga membuat tangannya tertembak oleh peluru yang di lepas Boruto secara sengaja.

"Padahal tadi aku sudah memberimu kesempatan pergi tanpa luka. Tapi kau malah menyia-nyiakannya," ucap Boruto lalu menyimpan pistol itu kembali ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan 2 orang yang sedang menjerit kesakitan. Mungkin saja sekarang tempat itu sedang di penuhi darah dari 2 penjahat itu. Entah apa Boruto akan di anggap pahlawan atau penjahat dengan melukai 2 penjahat tersebut.

Suhu di luar saat itu sudah semakin dingin menandakan waktu sudah semakin malam. Boruto mengeluarkan Ponselnya untuk melihat jam. "Hufft, sudah jam 12, di mana sih Sarah," keluhnya sambil mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

 **::==::==::**

Di ujung gang yang baru saja ia lewati, terlihat sebuah mobil sedang parkir tepat di depan gang tersebut. Kaca jendela mobil itu pun terbuka saat Boruto mendekati mobil tersebut sehingga menampakan seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Maaf Boruto, aku sedikit telat. Tadi aku mendapat sedikit masalah karena di sana ada Razia," ucap Sarah alias orang yang berada di dalam mobil. "Hufft, tidak masalah. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menunggumu lebih lama di luar sini," ucap Boruto sambil memasuki mobil tersebut.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menyalakan mobil tersebut dan menjalankannya. Penghangat mobil pun di nyalakan lebih hangat dari sebelumnya untuk menghangatkan Boruto. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam jaketnya. Kemudian ia bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana, apa ada hasil dari misi memata-matai yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sarah. "Nihil, orang yang komandan maksud sudah 3 bulan yang lalu pindah. Target sudah pindah keluar negeri entah di mana," ucap Boruto sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

"Sangat di sayangkan. Padahal jika kita berhasil bertemu dan memata-matai orang tersebut, kita bisa selanglah lebih maju," ucap Sarah. "Sudahlah, aku capek. Kau fokus saja mengemudi, aku mau menghubungi Sarada. Ia pasti akan sangat senang karena aku sudah lama tidak menghubunginya," ucap Boruto dengan senyuman.

"Ya baiklah. Tapi apa tidak lebih baik kau meneleponnya di kamarmu saja. Bukankah harusnya itu menjadi privasi," ucap Sarah. "Benar juga, syukur kau mengingatkanku. Pekerjaan ini sepertinya terlalu menekanku sehingga sulit berpikir jernih," ucap Boruto lalu menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

Dalam beberapa menit perjalanan dengan mengenakan mobil, mereka tiba di sebuah pangkalan udara militer. Saat ini mereka berada di kota yang bernama Merauke dan jauh dari markas utama Sakhuri. "Enak sekali dia, mentang-mentang dia ketua, ia malah tidur sementara aku harus menahan kantuk sambil mengendarai mobil," batin Sarah sambil melirik Boruto yang sedang tidur.

Begitu mobil tiba di depan gerbang utama, 2 orang petugas mendatangi mereka. Tak membuang waktu lagi, Sarah langsung memberi kedua petugas itu sebuah kartu nama keanggotaan Sakhuri "Selamat malam, sepertinya kalian sangat sibuk di kota ini. Kudengar besok kalian akan kembali," ucap salah satu petugas.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai dengan tugas dari markas. Sayangnya tugas itu tidak bisa kami beri tahukan pada kalian," ucap Sarah. "Ya, kami mengerti. Syukur saja kau menujukan kartu ini pada orang yang tepat," ucap seorang petugas lagi.

"Selain kalian yang mengetahui Rahasia Sakhuri, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu membaca kode-kode ini. Jadi bisa aman," ucap Sarah. "Ok, selamat malam. Beristirahatlah di pangkalan kami," ucap salah satu pengawal lalu membuka gerbang dan mempersilakan mobil Sarah masuk.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah memarkir mobil, Boruto yang telah bangun pun berjalan bersama Sarah untuk pergi menuju kamar masing-masing. Boruto terlihat begitu mengantuk dan bahkan dari cara ia berjalan sudah seperti orang teler.

"Boruto, apa kau mau tidur?" Tanya Sarah. "Y-Ya, aku sudah mengantuk. Mungkin besok saja baru aku menghubungi Sarada," jawab Boruto. "Kau sudah 4 kali membatalkan niatmu untuk menghubungi Sarada. Apa kau tidak takut kalau ia merasa kau sudah tidak sayang padanya sehingga tidak pernah menghubunginya," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak, aku percaya dengan dia. Dia pasti tidak akan selingkuh karena ia juga percaya padaku. Walau hubungan kami terbentuk dari cara yang tak biasa, aku yakin hubungan kami bisa seperti beton yang terbuat dari semen merah putih," ucap Boruto begitu yakin.

"Aku percaya. Rama juga tipe orang yang sangat setia. Dia bisa setia dengan kliennya, setia dengan pekerjaannya, setia dengan janjinya, dan bahkan setia dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi aku, ia pasti sangat setia. Aku yakin Sarada juga sama, ia pasti tipe perempuan yang setia seperti Rama yang merupakan Saudaranya walau bukan kandung," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, Rama memang seperti itu semenjak SMA. Walau sekarang aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kalau sekarang ia adalah pengacara yang hebat. Padahal masa lalunya ia merupakan siswa yang nakal. Suka bolos pelajaran sewaktu baru masuk SMA, kalau ulangan suka nyontek, Balapan di jalanan, Melanggar lampu merah, bahkan melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi juga pernah," ucap Boruto.

"Benarkah? Rama belum pernah menceritakannya padaku. Atau ia memang sengaja menyembunyikan masa lalunya padaku. Ahh sudahlah itu tidak penting. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan," ucap Sarah. "Apa itu," jawab Boruto.

"Apakah sewaktu SMA Rama pernah berpacaran?" Tanya Sarah. "Pacaran ya? Seingatku belum pernah. Selama ini, banyak perempuan yang naksir padanya. Tapi tak seorang pun mampu menaklukan hatinya. Mungkin karena terkadang ia punya sifat dingin seperti ayah dan pamannya makanya ia sangat sulit untuk mencintai seseorang, aku yakin kau orangnya istimewa sehingga bisa menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin itu," ucap Boruto.

"Begitu ya, berarti sebenarnya aku ini hebat karena bisa menaklukan hati Rama," ucap Sarah senang. "Kau belum pernah cerita, bagaimana hubungan kau dengan Rama sahabatku itu terjadi. Aku mau cerita yang rinci dan jelas," ucap Boruto. "Oh, belum ya. Baiklah lagi pula aku sudah janji untuk menceritakannya setelah kau menceritakan status hubunganmu dengan pacarmu," ucap Sarah.

 _ **Sarah Flasback (Sarah POV)**_

 _Siang itu hari yang panas di kota Konoha tepatnya di bandara. Kebetulan saat itu aku yang baru saja menjadi pramugari di sebuah pesawat milik perusahaan ayahku mendapat tujuan Konoha. Begitu pintu pesawat terbuka, aku merasakan kulitku terasa terbakar begitu mengenai sinar Matahari di kota itu. "Inikah yang namanya jepang?" pikirku._

 _Aku di beri waktu 2 hari di Konoha untuk berlibur sebelum pesawat Garuda Indonesia yang lain mendarat di Landasan pacu bandara Konoha. Baru saja menginjakan kaki di darat yang di lapisi oleh semen-semen keras membuatku sudah tidak bersemangat berada di kota ini dalam waktu yang lama._

 _Aku dan beberapa pramugari yang merupakan rekan kerja satu pesawat memutuskan untuk menginap selama 2 hari di sebuah hotel berbintang di Konoha. Tentu saja biaya di tanggung oleh ayahku yang merupakan pemilik dari pesawat-pesawat Garuda Indonesia yang berterbangan di mana-mana._

 _Walaupun aku anak dari pemilik perusahaan komersial ini, tapi ayahku malah memperkerjakanku di sini. Entah karena apa dan mengapa. Semua itu terjadi ketika pamanku yang merupakan komandan Sakhuri berkunjung ke rumah dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayahku._

 _Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesalkannya. Aku senang karena aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dengan uangku sendiri dengan bekerja sebagai Pramugari. Enaknya ya aku bisa jalan-jalan keliling dunia berkat pekerjaanku ini dan di gaji pula._

 _Sore harinya, aku meninggalkan hotel sendirian untuk pergi ke toko handphone terdekat. Di toko itu sangatlah ramai dengan pengunjung. Di sana menjual berbagai macam merek handphone, laptop, dan berbagai peralatan elektronik lainnya. Aku membeli ponsel karena ponsel lamaku jatuh dari pesawat akibat kecerobohanku sendiri. Wah sungguh beruntung orang yang mendapatkan ponselku itu. Walau mungkin ada sedikit benjol di kepalanya, tapi ia bisa menjualnya dengan harga yang mahal karena ponsel itu aku baru beli sebelum Take off dari Indonesia menuju Konoha._

 _Aku bingung dalam memilih. Ayahku memberiku budget 10 juta untuk membeli ponsel baru. Tapi aku bukan orang kaya yang suka membeli barang mewah dan mahal. Aku mencari dan melirik ponsel-ponsel dengan harga yang kurang dari 5 juta. Kan kalau begitu sisanya bisa ku tabung untuk biaya hidupku setelah menikah nanti._

 _Ada banyak type handphone dari berbagai vendor terkenal. Dan kebanyakan aku belum pernah melihatnya di Indonesia. Sayangnya harganya di atas 5 jutaan. Aku melirik sebuah ponsel berwarna Gold dengan harga 4 jutaan. Ku lihat spesifikasinya memang bagus. Tapi seseorang di sampingku sepertinya mengetahui apa yang kulihat dan berkata "Spesifikasinya memang bagus. Tapi tidak dahan lama. Baterainya memang tahan lama hingga 5 hari. Tapi tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari 1 tahun. dan yang terpenting, ponsel ini tidak awet kalau di pakai main game berjam-jam."_

" _Dari mana anda tahu," ucapku. "Jangan panggil anda. Aku masih muda. Selain dalam urusan pekerjaan, aku tidak mau di panggil anda, maksudku di panggil dengan sebutan anda bukan di panggil anda," ucap laki-laki itu. "Maksudnya? Bicaralah yang jelas," ucapku lagi._

" _Ahh, aku juga bingung tadi aku bicara apa," ucapnya sambil mengaruk kepalanya. "Intinya aku tidak mau di panggil dengan panggilan anda di luar kantor ataupun dalam urusan pekerjaan," ucapnya lagi sambil menurunkan tangannya yang mengaruk-garuk kepalanya."Kalau ponsel ini jelek, berarti yang bagus dan sesuai dengan kriteria yang aku inginkan yang mana?" Tanyaku padanya. "Eh, mana aku tahu. Aku kan tidak tahu handphone seperti apa yang kau butuhkan. Lagi pula aku bukan penjual," ucapnya yang tentu membuatku kesal._

" _Yang spesifikasinya sebagus ini dan kualitasnya sesuai yang kau inginkan, yang bagus yang mana," ucapku dengan sabar. "Entahlah. Aku bukan penjual yang mengerti tentang handphone yang di jual. Tapi, aku mau membeli ponsel itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah ponsel dari vendor terkenal._

" _Spesifikasinya lumayan bagus. Kameranya depan dan belakang sangatlah bagus cocok untuk berfoto walau yang kuincar bukan kameranya. Ramnya 4 giga dengan prosesor yang kuat dan handal. Lumayanlah bisa membuatku terhibur dengan memainkan game-game berat saat waktu luang," ucapnya._

" _8 juta, kau yakin mau membelinya. Kau hanya memboros-boroskan uang saja," ucapku. "Boros untuk hari ini. Lagi pula, yang aku incar bukan harga tapi kualitas. Dari pada aku incar harga murah tapi tidak dapat bertahan lebih dari 1 tahun. aku malah akan membuang-buang uangku setiap tahun untuk membeli ponsel," ucap laki-laki itu._

" _Laki-laki ini ada benarnya juga. Tak apalah aku membeli yang mahal. Asal kualitasnya bagus. Dan satu lagi, aku harus berhati-hati agar ponsel ini tidak tejatuh dari pesawat lagi," batinku sambil terus menatap laki-laki itu._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, laki-laki itu telah selesai membeli ponsel dan akhirnya meninggalkan counter yang menjual handphone. "Eh, bagaimana, sudah memutuskan. Maaf ya, aku harus pergi jadi tidak bisa membantumu memilih ponsel yang sesuai. Tapi aku yakin, pilihan yang kau ambil pasti akan bagus," ucap laki-laki itu lalu pergi._

 _Setelah ia pergi, aku melihat kuitansi yang berwarna merah yang menandakan kuitansi untuk toko. Kuitansi itu baru saja di isi oleh laki-laki itu tadi. Aku melihat namanya "Rama, jadi namanya Rama," batinku._

 _Aku tak sadar, sedari tadi ada pelayan counter yang berusaha memanggilku. "Permisi...permisi...ada yang bisa saya bantu...mbak...halo...ada yang bisa aku bantu...," berkali-kali ia mencoba memanggil, aku tidak memberinya jawaban karena sepertinya aku sedang melamun sambil menatap kuitansi itu. Namun saat kuitansi itu di ambil oleh pegawai yang lain, aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mendengar panggilan pelayan counter yang tadi memanggilku._

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya ulang pelayan counter itu dengan nada sedikit kesal padaku. "Y-Ya, aku mau beli ponsel ini," ucapku sambil menunjuk ponsel yang tadi di beli oleh orang yang bernama Rama itu._

 _Keesokan harinya, aku dan seorang pramugari yang merupakan sahabatku selama berada dalam pesawat memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dan berkeliling kota Konoha di hari terakhir kami akan berada di sini. Kami mencicipi makanan di restoran yang katanya terkenal di Konoha, menikmati pemandangan kota yang cukup indah itu. Dan terakhir, kami puas-puaskan mengakses jaringan internet super cepat di kota itu. Konoha memang di kenal sebagai kota dengan jaringan internet tercepat di dunia. Maklumlah di kota ini terdapat menara super raksasa yang juga merupakan kantor pusat Techconnec. Kecepatan internet di kota ini bisa mencapai 100MBps._

 _Apalagi dengan biaya internet yang murah jika di bandingkan kota lain membuat Konoha ingin di tinggali para pecinta internet dunia. Tapi, untuk menikmati kecepatan internet yang cepat tidak perlu harus berada di Konoha. Saat ini, ada lebih dari 5000 menara Techconnec yang tersebar di berbagai wilayah bumi. Di Indonesia sih baru beberapa dan itu ada di pegunungan Jayawijaya dan sekitarnya._

 _Sore hari lagi, aku kembali jalan sendirian di taman untuk menikmati suasana sore di tempat yang terdapat banyak pohon. Sahabatku sedang mengurusi urusannya dengan pilot pesawat Garuda Indonesia._

 _Karena sudah lelah berjalan mengelilingi taman, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman dan menghubungi sahabatku itu untuk bertanya apa urusannya sudah selesai. "Oh gitu, maaf ya menganggumu," ucapku saat ia berkata bahwa ia masih sibuk._

 _Di saat aku hendak berdiri untuk kembali ke hotel, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang cukup familiar di ingatanku sedang melakukan lari sore di taman itu. Keringat yang bercucuran yang terlihat dari wajah laki-laki itu membuatku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Sepertinya aku sudah terhipnotis olehnya._

 _Tanpa ku sadari, ternyata ia sudah berada di depanku. "Kau yang kemarin yang mau membeli handphone itu kan?" Tanyanya. "Eh, y-ya, itu memang aku," ucapku sedikit gugup. "Kemarin kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Rama, kau?" Tanyanya. "A-aku..., aku Sarah," ucapku sedikit gugup. Entah apa yang membuatku seperti itu._

" _Sarah. Nama yang bagus. Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan ponsel yang tepat sesuai keinginanmu?" Tanyanya lagi. "S-sudah, aku membeli ponsel yang kau beli. Aku pikir ponsel itu memang bagus," jawabku dan gugupku mulai berkurang._

 _Setelah itu, aku mulai berbicara dengan dia. Bahkan aku memberinya Id Akun ConnecPeople yang kini sedang populer. Hubungan kami terus berlanjut walau kami di pisah oleh jarak dan waktu. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan sangat baik dan perlahan Rama menembaku menjadi pacarnya walau hanya dari telepon._

 _Saat ia lulus dan menjadi Pengacara, ia datang ke Indonesia karena bertepatan juga dengan pertemuan antara dia dan kliennya. Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak melihat wajahnya secara dekat seperti itu. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah berubah._

 _ **End Of Sarah Flasback (Normal POV)**_

 **::==::==::**

"Jadi begitu, berarti sudah 2 tahun kalian pasaran. Sungguh, rama benar-benar mengalahkanku," ucap Boruto sedikit kesal. "Kudengar-dengar kau dan Rama juga belum bertemu secara langsung ya," Tanya Sarah.

"Ya, aku juga bahkan belum menghubunginya sampai saat ini," ucap Boruto. "Oh, jadi begitu. Kenapa?" Tanya Sarah. "Karena aku dan dia belum memiliki waktu luang bersamaan. Aku juga bahkan semenjak berada di Indonesia, aku belum menghubungi 3 sahabatku yang lain," ucap Boruto.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku akan sedikit berbicara tentangmu pada Rama," ucap Sarah. "Oh ya, bukannya kau sudah memberitahukan Rama mengenai semua ini, Sakhuri dan latihan kita?" Tanya Boruto.

"Ya, semua sudah kuberitahu. Aku percaya padanya kalau ia tidak akan membocorkannya. Tapi aku belum memberitahu kalau partnerku itu kau. Rencananya malam ini," ucap Sarah. "Apa kau tidak takut kalau pamanmu tahu kau sudah membocorkan rahasia ini pada orang lain?" Tanya Boruto lagi.

"Tidak, pamanku sudah mengijinkannya. Ia juga sudah bertemu dengan Rama," ucap Sarah. "Wah, curang sekali. Masa kau boleh memberitahukan semua ini pada pacarmu sementara aku tidak boleh," ucap Boruto. "Makanya, minta izin komandan sana kalau memang kau mau memberitahu. Tapi jangan sampai rahasia ini bocor," ucap Sarah.

"Hufft, lebih baik tidak usah. Biarkan waktu yang membocorkannya. Aku mau ke kamar, mandi dan menghubungi Sarada. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengannya lagi," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mandi, Boruto langsung membuang dirinya di kasur dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia mencari kontak Sarada. Mendengar cerita dari Sarah tadi, membuat kantuknya hilang dan ia merasa sangat bersemangat untuk menghubungi Sarada.

Namun, ia kembali melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 1.30. "Ahh, ini pasti Sarada sudah tidur. Aku tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia pasti sedang kecapean di kantor malam ini.

Ia pun membatalkan niatnya dan meletakan ponselnya di sampingnya dan menutup matanya. "Maaf Sarada. Kau sepertinya harus melewati seharian lagi tanpa mengetahui kabarku. Aku janji besok siang aku akan menghubungimu, jika tidak sibuk," batin Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N Hai para pembaca sekalian.**

 **Siang ini saya membawakan Chapter terbaru dari kisah percintaan Boruto Alternatif Universe. Cerita ini agak seru? Maklumi saja.**

 **Saya mau berterima kasih pada**

 _ **Sasuke darKEvil**_ **atas dukuangan dan Reviewnya.**

 **Ahmad529** **Atas Dukungan serta Review penyemangatnya. Tenang aja insya allah akan saya selesaikan sampai tamat. Dan akan saya lanjut berkarya dengan cerita canon terbaru.**

 **Yoga07** **atas partisipasinya serta dukungannya. Walau tidak memberi review sih. Tp tak masalah.**

 **Dan seluruh daftar Follower ceritaku.**

 **Dan satu lagi. cerita ini memiliki pengaturan di hari yang sama seperti chapter sebelumnya. hanya saja chapter ini sudah malam sementara chapter yang sebelumnya masih siang.**

 _Merauke 09/10/2016/Atas Nama/Taufiq879_


	30. Chapter 30 : Kesalahan Fatal

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 30**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 08.00. Ini sudah waktunya bagi semua orang yang tidur untuk bangun dan memulai semua aktifitasnya. Walau sedikit mengantuk, Boruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sekalian mandi.

Pagi-pagi di suguhi cuaca mendung dan sedikit gerimis tentu akan membuat orang yang merasakannya akan menjadi malas untuk beraktifitas. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Boruto saat ini. Hatinya tergerak untuk segera mandi dan beraktifitas namun tubuhnya menolak. Dan akhirnya, dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Boruto telah berada di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, tubuhnya terasa lebih enak di gerakan. "Segar sekali. Walau malam aku begadang sampai larut malam, tubuhku tak terasa kelelahan. Sepertinya tidurku memang sangat berkualitas," batin Boruto bangga.

Namun, bukan seperti itu. Itu semua terjadi berkat latihan yang ia lakukan selama setahun. Tubuhnya sudah terbiasa sehingga mereka tak mudah lelah walau tidur larut malam. Selama masa pelatihan, tidur jam 12 malam merupakan hal biasa bagi Boruto dan Sarah. Mereka bangun jam 5 untuk bersiap lalu jam 6 mereka mulai latihan hingga malam jam 11. Kemudian mereka pakai 1 jam untuk beristirahat sehingga totalnya ada 18 jam latihan dalam sehari.

Namun latihan selama itu telah membuahkan hasil sekarang. Boruto bisa bergerak lebih cepat dan memiliki refleks yang bagus. Akurasi dalam memakai senjata pun sangat baik. Selama latihan, Boruto dan Sarah bagaikan roda. Kadang kehebatan Boruto di atas dan terkadang Sarah lah yang di atas. Namun, hasil akhirnya menetapkan bahwa ketua adalah Boruto.

 **Tok...Tok...Tok...**

Suara pintu yang di ketuk itu membuat Boruto yang sedang memakai pakian pun menyegerakan proses pemakaian baju tersebut. Kemudian ia membuka pintu. "Ada apa Sarah? Kita berangkat kan nanti siang," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, tapi ada sedikit perubahan rencana dari komandan. Pamanku bilang, kita hari ini akan berangkat menuju jepang," kata Sarah dengan nada serius. "Kau serius, kita akan ke jepang, tepatnya di kota mana?" Tanya Boruto sangat bersemangat.

"Bukan Konoha, tapi kota Iwagakure," ucap Sarah. "Iwa, ada apa? Kenapa kita akan di kirim kesana," Tanya Boruto lagi.

"Katanya, target yang kita cari tinggal di sana. Jadi misi kita adalah mencari keberadaannya lalu memata-matai dia. Dan setelah ada waktu yang tepat, kita tangkap dia," ucap Sarah. "Kau yakin berita ini benar. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu 5 hari untuk mencari keberadaan orang itu. Kita sudah cukup lama berada di sini, aku tidak mau kita lebih lama di sana," ucap Boruto.

"Iwa pasti lebih besar dari kota ini, mungkin mencari target kita ini akan sesulit masa latihan kita, tapi tidaklah lebih sulit ketimbang harus berpisah selama 1 tahun penuh dari pacar kita," ucap Sarah. "Wah, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, tapi kau enak karena sudah menghubungi Rama. aku sama sekali belum menghubungi Sarah, aku takut menganggu tidurnya," ucap Boruto.

"Kalo begitu, kau bisa menghubungi Sarada begitu kita berada di Iwa. Tapi jangan menyebutkan posisimu dan menyebutkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana. Bilang saja kau sedang bekerja di balik layar untuk mengontrol sebuah misi," ucap Sarah. "Ya, ya, aku juga bisa membuat alasan yang akan di percayai oleh Sarada," ucap Boruto

"Boruto, bersiaplah. Sejam lagi kita akan berangkat. Semua perlengkapan telah di kirim ke Iwa, kita bahkan sudah di pesankan 2 kamar hotel untukmu dan untukku sebagai Sarada pendukung misi ini," ucap Sarah.

"Oke, aku masuk dulu, aku mau membereskan barang-barang," ucap Boruto. "Oke, aku tunggu kau di tempat sarapan," ucap Sarah lalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto. Boruto pun berbalik dan memasuki kamarnya kembali dan menutup pintu.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa jam kemudian, kini Boruto dan Sarah sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang sedang terbang menuju Jepang tepatnya kota Iwa. Hari semakin siang dan juga semakin membuat kedua remaja dewasa itu merasa bosan.

Merasa bosan, akhirnya Sarah mengajak Boruto berbicara "Hey Boruto, apa saja yang ingin kau katakan setelah menghubungi Sarada?" Tanya Sarah. "Mau tau saja, itu privasi," ucap Boruto. "Baiklah, tapi aku mau memberi saran. Karena kalian sudah tidak berhubungan selama 1 tahun, aku rasa sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Jangan sampai ucapan sepele membuatnya sakit hati, hubungan kalian saat ini bisa di katakan rentan," ucap Sarah.

"Ohh, aku tidak kepikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin, hubungan kami tidak akan seperti itu. Cinta kami bisa di bilang sejati karena terbentuk dengan cara yang tidak biasa," ucap Boruto. "Uhh, kau memang sulit di beri tahu, tapi terserah kau saja. Aku yakin hubungan kalian dan hubunganku juga tidak akan seperti yang kukatakan tadi," ucap Sarah.

Suasana pun kembali sunyi hingga membuat suara mesin pesawat terdengar begitu jelas. Boruto memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Hal itulah yang membuat suasana di pesawat begitu sepi. Jam terus berjalan hingga akhirnya telah menjadi sore. Boruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya kala merasakan pesawat sedang memulai proses pendaratan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Boruto. kita sudah hampir tiba. Dalam beberapa jam lagi, kau bisa menghubungi Sarada," ucap Sarah. "Ahh, sial. Aku ketiduran sampai sore. Maaf karena membuatmu harus merasa bosan di pesawat ini," ucap Boruto. "Nah, masalahnya, tadi aku juga ketiduran," ucap Sarah.

Pesawat pun mulai merendah dan akhirnya mendarat di sebuah bandara di kota Iwa. Kota Iwa adalah kota yang sangat besar. Kota itu memiliki 3 bandara di antaranya adalah 2 bandara komersial dan 1 bandara khusus. Karena mereka menaiki pesawat jet VIP, mereka mendarat di bandara khusus.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mendarat, mereka tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu lebih lama di bandara. Mereka mendarat dan langsung menuju mobil yang sudah di siapkan di dekat pesawat. "Nona Sarah, kamar hotel anda telah kami isi dengan berbagai perlengkapan. Mohon hati-hati saat akan meninggalkan kamar," ucap seorang utusan dari Sakhuri. "Panggil aku Sarah saja. Tapi kenapa melapor padaku, bukannya ketuanya adalah Boruto?" Tanya Sarah.

"Ummm, maaf. Lagi pula kelihatannya sersan Boruto sedang sibuk," ucap utusan itu sambil melihat Boruto yang sepertinya sedang memberi arahan pada seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, utusan itu pun pergi dan tak lama kemudian Boruto mendatangi Sarah.

"Sepertinya 10 anggota dari unit kita sudah berada di kota ini. Jadi jika kita telah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk menangkap target, kita kerahkan pasukan kita untuk membantu. Kudengar juga, ada sebuah markas Mafia yang tersembunyi di kota ini. Ada perintah dari komandan untuk menyerang tempat itu setelah kita mendapat semua informasi dari target," ucap Boruto.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Sarah. "Tentu saja orang yang berbicara denganku tadi. Dia adalah pilot yang menerbangkan pesawat yang di tumpangi pasukan dari unit kita," ucap Boruto. "Ayo kita pergi menuju hotel yang di maksud komandan. Semua perlengkapan kita sudah di siapkan di dalam kamar kita. Kau hanya perlu menunjukan kartu ini pada pelayan hotel, maka mereka akan membawa kita ke kamar masing-masing," ucap Sarada sambil memberikan secarik kertas.

Mereka pun menaiki mobil yang sudah di siapkan. Sambil menunggu mobil menyala dan perintah untuk pergi menuju hotel dari Sarah. Walau Boruto adalah ketuanya, tapi Sarada tetap perempuan. Sudah menjadi peraturan umum bahwa Perempuan harus selalu benar dan juga harus selalu di patuhi. Seperti itulah yang Boruto rasakan saat ini walau Sarah bukanlah pacarnya.

"Boruto, apa yang kau tunggu. Jalanlah. Aku mau memeriksa berkas-berkas misi kita. Kuharap bukan Cuma aku yang membacanya. Tapi kau juga harus membacanya, mengerti," ucap Sarah. "hufft, oke. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji untuk menghafal semua berkas-berkas itu," ucap Boruto lalu menjalankan mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di kamar masing-masing. Kamar Boruto dan Sarada bersebelahan sehingga membuat mereka lebih mudah bertemu jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tidak membuang waktu, Boruto langsung membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar hotel kelas A yang di pesan oleh Hagoromo.

"Haha, aku sudah lama tidak melihat keajaiban seperti ini. Aku yakin tidur di sini akan terasa sangat nyenyak," ucap Boruto. Ia langsung berbalik berencana menutup pintu. Namun ia melihat secarik kertas yang di tempel di pintu. Terdapat pesan dalam kertas itu yang berbunyi "Jangan lupa mengunci kamar saat kau di dalam maupun pergi. Di kamar ini ada beberapa perlengkapan Sakhuri, ada di bawah ranjang. Jangan sampai seorang pun memasuki kamar ini. Selalu rapikan kamar karena kami memesan kamar ini dengan sangat istimewa dan rahasia sehingga tidak ada pekerja yang membersihkan kamar ini. Cabut kertas ini lalu bakar."

Boruto lalu mengambil kertas itu lalu membakarnya dengan korek yang telah di siapkan di samping kertas itu di tempel. Setelah itu ia menaruh tasnya di sofa yang telah tersedia. Di dalam kamar A hotel ini ada kamar untuk tidur, dan ruang tamu serta kamar mandi. Boruto meletakan tasnya di ruang tahu dan pergi menuju kamar.

Di atas ranjang, ia melihat sebuah map yang terlihat sangat tebal. Ia pun mengambilnya lalu membacanya. "Ini! Ini daftar anggota penting Mafia," ucap Boruto kagum dan kaget. "Semua informasi di sini sangatlah lengkap. Ada Ridwan dan Fauzan juga. Daftar ini sangatlah akurat," batin Boruto lalu mengambil dokumen lain. "Ini target kita. Sayang sekali kita mendapat informasi palsu yang membuat kami mencarinya hingga lelah di kota Merauke," ucap Boruto.

Selama lebih dari setengah jam, Boruto membaca seluruh dokumen yang berada di dalam map berwarna merah itu. Setelah selesai, Ia pun membaringkan badannya di kasur dan menutup matanya untuk mengistirahatkan matanya.

Ia melihat ke arah kiri dan menjumpai ponselnya di sana. Ia pun segera meraih ponsel itu dan mencari sebuah kontak yang sangat sakral baginya. Kontak dengan nama Sarada itu sudah lama tidak pernah ia hubungi. Ia pun menekan tombol berwarna hijau berbentuk gagang pada layar ponselnya.

 **Beberapa detik kemudian...**

Dengan nada yang sangat gembira dan bersemangat, Sarada berkata "Halo Boruto, apa kabar. Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau mau pulang. Aku tahu ini baru 1 tahun, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu Boruto. aku sampai menangis dalam mimpiku karena memimpikanmu."

Dengan nada sangat bersalah, Boruto berkata "Hey, Sarada. Pelan-pelan. Aku tahu ada banyak yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi kumohon ungkapkan satu persatu," ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau kita melakukan panggilan Video agar aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang sudah lama tak kulihat," ucap Sarada.

"Oke, tapi aku minta kau jangan kaget ya. Sejujurnya aku di sini tidak hanya bekerja di belakang layar. Aku juga meminta untuk mengikuti latihan-latihan militer Sakhuri. Walau yang ringan-ringan saja. Dari pada aku terus duduk dan menatap layar komputer sepanjang hari, itu tidak sehat," ucap Boruto.

"Memang apa yang berubah. Paling otot hanya bertambah sedikit. Kau kan dulu paling malas olahraga, apalagi mengikuti latihan militer, kau pasti KO walau hanya di suruh lari 100 m," ucap Sarada dengan nada mengejek.

"Okedeh, aku nyerah kalau adu debat denganmu. Tunggu beberapa menit. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Boruto lalu menutup telepon.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Boruto telah selesai mandi. Berhubung beberapa pakaian yang ia bawa dari konoha telah rusak selama latihan, ia memakai pakaian hitam bergambar senjata alias pakaian yang di beri nama Bulletproff oleh Techconnec.

Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya agar tidak terlihat Berantakan di depan Sarada. Memakai wewangian tentu tidak akan berguna karena Sarada tidak dapat menciumnya dari sana. Setelah itu, ia mengambil ponselnya lagi dan menghubungi Sarada.

 **Beberapa detik kemudian**

"Boruto, kau sudah selesai. Waaaahh, kau terlihat rapi. Eh, bukannya itu kaos bulletproff yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu ya?" Tanya Sarada.

"Ya, kau benar. Pakaian ini dulu merupakan saksi saat mengais tersedu-sedu saat kau mengira aku mati karena tertembak, kau ingatkan," ucap Boruto.

"Jangan membuatku teringat dengan masa-masa suram itu. Aku ada berita, semenjak terbunuhnya Bee dan komplotannya di konoha, Mafia sangat jarang menujukan ambisinya untuk menangkapku. Untuk saat ini, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan keadaan Techconnec dan diriku," ucap Sarada.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi, di sini para Sakhuri berjuang dengan keras untuk mencari tahu semua yang di sembunyikan Mafia. Ada beberapa misi yang ada sangkut paudnya dengan Mafia. Salah satunya adalah mencari seseorang tangan kanan Mafia untuk membocorkan rahasia Mafia dan mengetahui siapa si bayangan hitam," ucap Boruto.

"Jadi Sakhuri juga mencari tahu mengenai si Bayangan Hitam. Tapi kenapa Sakhuri mengikut campuri masalah ini sejauh ini. Bukannya ayahku sudah melarang mereka untuk melakukan misi secara terang-terangan sehingga di ketahui publik," ucap Sarada.

"Ehh, tidak. Hanya kami yang berada di markas Sakhuri yang tahu. Tapi setidaknya, tujuan Sakhuri dan Mafia sama. Semoga dengan begitu, rahasia mafia bisa cepat terungkap," ucap Boruto.

"Hn, ayahku dan ayahmu juga sering melakukan misi secara diam-diam untuk mencari tahu mengenai si Bayangan Hitam ini. Kau taukan orang itu adalah pelaku yang membunuh kakek dan kakek buyutku," ucap Sarada.

"Sarada, aku menghubungimu bukan untuk berbicara mengenai semua itu. Aku rindu padamu. Aku ingin mengobrol dan bercanda denganmu. Sudah lama aku tidak menghubungimu. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama.," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, aku pastinya merindukanmu. Walau sebenarnya aku masih marah karena kau menerima tawaran itu. Padahal jika kau ada di sini, Mafia juga tidak akan berusaha menangkap kita berdua lagi," ucap Sarada.

"Aku tidak bisa menyesali apapun. berada di sini ada hal positif dan negatif. Negatifnya karena aku terpisah darimu," ucap Boruto.

"Kalo efek positif?" Tanya Sarada.

"efek positif, aku mengenal banyak cewek cantik di sini, Hehe," ucap Boruto sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Sarada pun langsung berubah 90 derajat mendengar kata itu. Melihat wajah Sarada yang berubah, mendadak wajah cerita Boruto berubah menjadi wajah bersalah. "Apa kau selingkuh di sana. Kau bilang ada perempuan cantik di sana. Berarti salah satu saat ini sedang dekat denganmu, ya kan?" Tanya Sarada sedikit kesal.

"Ehh, aku Cuma bercanda. Kok kamu menganggapnya serius sih. Di markas Sakhuri tidak ada perempuan. Semuanya laki-laki. Walaupun memang sih ada beberapa perempuan, tapi mereka adalah tante-tante. Tidak mungkin kan aku dekat dengan tante-tante," ucap Boruto memperlurus kata-katanya yang tanpa sengaja ternyata menyakiti hati Sarada.

"Sial, ternyata Sarah benar. Salah berkata ternyata bisa membuat hubungan kami Berantakan. Ternyata memang saat ini aku dan Sarada sedang rentan," Batin Boruto merasa ketakutan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku percaya padamu," ucap Sarada dengan nada datar dan dengan muka yang terihat marah secara diam-diam. "Aku akan ada rapat sebentar lagi, jadi maaf. Aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu lebih lama hari ini," ucap Sarada lagi-lagi dengan nada datar dan muka datar.

"Apa kau marah Sarada. Maaf, aku tadi Cuma bercanda. Kau dengar sendiri tadikan. Aku menghubungimu Cuma untuk mengobrol dan bercanda denganmu untuk mengisi kerinduan yang kurasakan," ucap Boruto dengan nada yang bersalah.

Sarada melontarkan senyum pada Boruto. "Aku tahu, hanya aku lagi banyak pikiran hari ini. Jadi maklumilah. Aku percaya kok padamu. Aku tahu tadi itu Cuma candaan. Aku tidak marah, jadi santai saja. Satu lagi, kau memang berubah. Badanmu terlihat lebih kekar," ucap Sarada lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Tentu saja, Boruto merasa tidak tenang walau mendengar kata terakhir Sarada. Ia tahu kalau senyuman Sarada tadi adalah senyuman palsu dan berarti satu hal yaitu Sarada masih marah dan tidak mempercayai Boruto lagi.

"Boruto, kau seharusnya berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu sendiri. Dasar bodoh kau Boruto," batin Boruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ponselnya ia genggam dengan kuat lalu melempar ponsel itu ke kasur. Kemudian ia pun melempar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal dan menutup mata. "Bodoh kau Boruto, bodoh, harusnya kau dengan perkataan Sarah tadi," kali ini Boruto memakai suara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan kamar Boruto mulai sunyi. Boruto sudah mulai menutup mata dan bersiap memasuki alam mimpi. Namun, pikirannya benar-benar terusik dengan kejadian barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan masalah bercanda ini menjadi penyebab putusnya hubungannya dengan Sarada. Jika hubungannya dengan Sarada berakhir, maka begitu pula dengan karirnya. Dan parahnya lagi kalau Sasuke juga mengira Boruto selingkuh, maka hidupnya bisa berakhir dengan sebuah peluru yang tertancap pada otaknya.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa jam sudah mulai terlewati dan kini sang surya telah menampakkan dirinya. Sarah yang kebetulan telah bersiap-siap memutuskan untuk bertemu Boruto untuk membicarakan misi mereka hari ini. Ia mendatangi kamar Boruto dan berusaha menekan bel hingga Boruto membuka pintu kamarnya.

Beberapa menit terlewati namun pintu yang ia harapkan sedari tadi untuk terbuka tak kunjung terbuka. Ia mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan hasilnya adalah pintu kamar Boruto terbuka. "Ehh, ceroboh sekali anak ini, jika sampai orang lain masuk bagaimana. Mengapa orang seperti ini bisa jadi ketua," batin Sarah sambil membuka pintu hendak memasuki kamar Boruto.

Begitu ia melihat Boruto yang terpapar di lantai dengan beberapa botol air mineral di sampingnya yang berserakan dan telah kosong serta melihat lantai kamar yang basar, Sarah pun berlari dengan cepat menuju Boruto. Ia memegang dahi Boruto dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Boruto, sadarlah, Boruto."

"Ugh, uhhuk...uhhuk, Sarah." Sarah pun berusaha menekan-nekan perut Boruto agar air yang berlebihan di minum Boruto dapat keluar. "Apa yang kau lakukan Bodoh. Apa kau mau mati muda, walau ini Cuma air, kelebihan air bisa membuatmu tewas," ucap Sarah. Boruto langsung menyemburkan beberapa mililiter air.

Setelah di rasa cukup banyak air yang sudah keluar, Sarah pun membaringkan tubuh Boruto dengan benar. "Kau sebenarnya kenapa, apa yang membuatmu meminum berbotol-botol air mineral sampai teler?" Tanya Sarah. "Uhh, itu masalah pribadiku. Kau sebaiknya tidak perlu mengungkitnya, aku menyesal mengatakan itu pada Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Mengatakan apa? Ayolah Boruto. kita ini teman karier, kinerja kita bisa berkurang jika kau seperti ini. Kau harus membebaskan pikiranmu jadi ceritakan masalah padaku adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengurangi beban pikiranmu," ucap Sarah.

Boruto pun mulai menceritakan semua kejadian secara detail pada Sarah. Sarah pun mendengar dengan serius. Beberapa kali ia menunjukan ekspresi kaget ala orang mendengar orang lain curhat.

Begitu selesai. "Jadi semua itu karena candaanmu di saat tidak tepat itu. Mungkin benar Sarada sedang di bebani pikiran. Mungkin selain urusan kantor, ia pasti sedang di bebani pikiran dari luar pekerjaan dan mungkin saat itu dia lagi datang bulan. pasti itu membuat ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya akibat stres dengan semua urusan kantor dan pribadinya," ucap Sarah.

"Aku takut jika ia benar-benar marah dan mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku sudah terlanjur begitu mencintai Sarada. Tidak mungkin aku bisa putus semudah memutuskan nilon. Hubungan ku dengan Sarada kurasa sangat istimewa. Jika kami berakhir, apa lagi tujuan hidupku," ucap Boruto.

"Umm, hufft. Kau hanya sedikit melakukan kesalahan. Itu seharusnya tidak fatal. Mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku sebenarnya sedikit percaya kalau Sarada memang marah karena awalnya ia bahagia saat kau menghubunginya. Kau harus bicara baik-baik padanya lain kali Boruto. jangan sampai salah langkah," ucap Sarah.

"Oh satu lagi. Aku yakin Sarada juga sangat mencintaimu dan akan setiap padamu. Sebagian perempuan itu sangatlah setia. Secara hakikatnya, Perempuan itu setia. Laki-laki boleh memiliki istri lebih dari 1. Tapi perempuan hanya bisa mempunyai 1 suami," ucap Sarah.

"Kau benar. Lain kali aku akan berbicara secara baik padanya. Aku juga akan meluruskan perkataanku semalam. Aku yakin semalam ia terlalu di bebani banyak pikiran," ucap Boruto lalu berdiri walau dengan susah payah. Maklum pagi ini tubuhnya menjadi berat karena di penuhi air.

"Kalau begitu kau mandi sana. Aku akan menyembunyikan perlengkapanmu dan menyuruh serta mengawasi pelayan untuk membersihkan kamarmu," ucap Sarah. "Baik, terima kasih kau telah memberiku motivasi," ucap Boruto. "Itulah fungsinya temankan, sekarang cepat mandi lalu Sarapan. Setelah itu kita bicarakan misi kita hari ini," ucap Sarah. "Oke."

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Catatan Author**_

 _Hai semua pelanggan setia Fanfiksi kehidupan Baru Boruto yang saya hormati dan banggakan. Serta para Sider-Sider yang saya hormati dan saya Kasihi. *Mode Galau Off._

 _Author mau minta maaf jika keterlambatan update chapter ini begitu lama. Maklumlah tugas anak SMA apalagi jurusan IPA itu luar biasa. Kuota banyak akhirnya tidak kepak untuk mengupdate Chapter-chapter baru. Jadi maaf ya._

 _Padahal masih ada sebuah proyek besar lagi yang akan saya buat. Tapi sekarang saja kesibukan sudah sangat melanda. Bagaimana saya bisa membuatnya ya? Author bingung tingkat dewa._

 _Chapter ini hanya berisi cerita ringan saja. Chapter berikut baru yang berisi aksi-aksinya. Sedikit bocoran, Begitu tugas-tugas Boruto di Sakhuri selesai, tentunya ia akan kembali ke Konoha. Kota kelahirannya itu sudah pasti._

 _Di situ ia akan melamar Sarada untuk menjadi istrinya. Setelah itu, akan ada 2 scene/Chapter spesial. Chapter pertama akan menceritakan Kehidupan Boruto saat pertama memasuki SMA. Di sini juga akan di ceritakan Hubungan pertemuan pertama Boruto, Rama, Mitsuki, dan Inojin Serta Shikadai dan tak lupa Sarada dan teman-teman. Untuk masalah jumlah Kata, mungkin bisa sampe 7K._

 _Yang sudah tidak sabaran, haruslah sabar. Masih ada beberapa Chapter utama dahulu yang harus di tamatkan._

 _Oh ya, Author mau promo grup Facebook yang author buat. Namanya adalah "Naruto Fanfiction Indonesia (NFI)"._

 _Jika author tidak update atau ada yang mau bertanya mengenai Cerita buatan Author (kapan Update, jalan cerita, atau apa saja, bisa di tanyain di sana). Jangan lupa gabung dulu kalau mau bertanya._

 _Author mungkin akan sering aktif di Facebook._

 _Oke itu saja. Selamat Waktu setempat._

 _Merauke, 20/10/2016 [21:03]_


	31. Chapter 31 : Sebuah Misi

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 31**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Beberapa jam kemudian. Boruto telah bersiap dengan pakaian jas hitam yang waktu itu di berikan oleh Sasuke saat itu. Mereka mendapatkan kabar mengenai orang yang mereka incar berada di sebuah hotel berbintang 5 di kota ini. Untuk itu, Boruto harus menyamar sebagai orang kaya sementara Sarah harus membantunya dari jauh agar misi pengintaian ini berhasil dengan sukses.

Tak lupa kaca mata hitamnya ia kenakan dan ia membawa sebuah koper yang entah apa isinya. "Sesuai rencana. Kau mengantarku hingga hotel Paragoda. Setelah itu kau harus mencari parkiran yang sepi dan memarkirkan mobil di sana dan membantuku dari jauh," ucap Boruto.

"Tentu, ini pekerjaan mudah. Aku hanya perlu memberitahukan padamu jalan terbaik menuju tempat yang kau inginkan dalam hotel itu kan?" Ucap Sarah. "Ya, tapi lakukan dengan baik. Pertama aku akan menuju ruang keamanan dan melihat-lihat semua kondisi hotel melalui CCTV yang tersedia, setelah itu aku akan mencari target utama kita," ucap Boruto.

"Kau sudah siap? Karena aku sudah siap," ucap Sarah. "Tentu, beberapa menit lagi mobil dari markas pusat akan tiba di depan hotel. Katanyakan perlengkapan di dalam mobil itu lengkap. Jadi manfaatkan dengan baik," ucap Boruto. "Oke, tentu," ucap Sarah.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar Boruto bersama-sama sambil membawa peralatan masing-masing. Sarah bergaya ala supir wanita sementara Boruto bergaya ala juragan kaya raya. Walaupun hotel itu adalah tempat umum yang dapat di akses dengan mudah, Boruto harus menyesuaikan keadaan dan situasi agar ia tidak menjadi pusat perhatian agen-agen Mafia.

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai Hotel & Restoran Paragoda. Hotel ini merupakan hotel sekaligus restoran berbintang 5 yang sangat terkenal di kota Iwa. Kau akan kesulitan mencari orang yang berpakaian biasa di dalam bangunan itu. Maklumlah semua yang ada di hotel itu sangat fantastis harganya dan sangat mewah mulai dari kamar hingga makanan.

Itulah sebabnya Boruto harus beragaya layaknya orang kaya raya. "Sarah, bagaimana gayaku. Sudah sesuai dengan orang-orang kaya pada umumnya?" Tanya Boruto. "Yeah, tapi gaya bicaramu tidak menunjukan seperti itu," ucap Sarah. "Selamat siang Nona Sarah. Cuaca yang sangat baik hari ini. Kau sangat cantik hari ini, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Boruto dengan gaya bicara lembut dan tegas. "terlalu berlebihan. Biasa-biasa saja ternyata lebih baik," ucap Sarah.

"Ahh, kau benar, lebih baik pakai nada biasa saja," ucap Boruto. "Hmm," ucap Boruto. "Cepatlah, kita harus menangkap Havur sebelum ia meninggalkan kota ini lagi," ucap Boruto.

Sedikit penjelasan. Havur adalah tangan kanan kepercayaan Si bayangan Hitam selain Bee dan anak-anaknya. Havur merupakan tangan kanan Mafia yang mengurus mengenai keanggotaan Mafia. Semua anggota mafia pasti di urus olehnya. Ia mempunyai semua informasi mengenai anggota-anggota Mafia dan tidak menutup kemungkinan nama asli si Bayangan Hitam.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto dan Sarah berada di depan hotel tempat mereka menginap. Di hadapan mereka telah terparkir sebuah mobil yang cukup besar dan terlihat sangat mengagumkan. "Jadi ini kendaraan intel tebar Sakhuri? Lumayan menakutkan jika dilihat seperti ini," ucap Boruto. "Bayangkan aku mengendarai mobil ini sambil mengejar musuh dan melakukan Drive-by," ucap Sarah sangat bersemangat.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menghayal dulu. Sekarang yang penting kita menangkap target utama kita dan menginterogasinya, masalah itu bisa kau lakukan lain waktu jika Mafia menyerang kita," ucap Boruto. "Ya..ya...ya, cepatlah masuk. Aku ingin segera mengendarai mobil ini," ucap Sarah sambil mendekati mobil dan membuka pintu mobil itu.

Sarah pun mendekati mobil dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil. "Ehh, iya. Di mana kuncinya Boruto?" Tanya Sarah. "Ahhh, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak di beri kunci oleh orang yang mengantarkan mobil ini," ucap Boruto.

"Trus kita masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan mobil ini bagaimana?" Tanya Sarah. Boruto pun mendekati mobil tersebut dan setelah tangannya menyentuh mobil, ia langsung merunduk dan memeriksa bagian bawah mobil. Ia menemukan sebuah kunci mobil yang di rekatkan tepat di bagian bawah mobil. "Ini dia kuncinya, benar-benar tersembunyi, syukurnya feelingku benar," ucap Boruto dengan bangga.

"Cuma keberuntungan. Ayo cepat masuk dan lancarkan misi kita siang ini," ucap Sarah sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu berada di dalam, Sarah di buat takjub. Setir yang sangat elegan dengan monitor kecil di tengahnya memberi kesan mewah dan modern. Interior yang indah menambah nilai estetika dalam mobil itu. Karena ini adalah mobil militer rahasia, tentu ada fungsi rahasia dan bagian-bagian rahasia. Salah satunya tepat berada di dalam ruang yang berada di dalam jok. Di sana di sembunyikan sebuah senjata standar dan perlengkapan kecil lainnya.

Sarah mengelus secara lembut setir mobil itu. "Dirumahku ada banyak mobil mewah. Tapi menurutku mobil ini lebih keren dan mewah, karena ini mobil militer, pasti kualitasnya lebih baik. Masuklah Boruto! aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengendarai mobil ini," ucap Sarah.

"Heh, Awas saja kalau mobil baru ini lecet. Sebagai ketua, aku bisa menurunkan jabatanmu dalam tim! Jika mobil ini lecet, maka kau membuat Sakhuri rugi beberapa juta," Ancam Boruto. "Memangnya kau siapa. Cuma kapten, dan aku bisa mengendalikanmu melalui perintah pamanku," ucap Sarah. "Hadeh, kuakui, perempuan selalu benar dan laki-laki harus mengalah. Sepertinya gagasan itu bersifat universal dan berlaku untuk pacar atau bukan pacar," ucap Boruto.

"Kau sudah tahukan. Jadi jangan macam-macam kalo tidak mau di salahlan seumur hidup. Masuklah, kita pergi ke hotel Paragoda sekarang juga," ucap Sarah dengan nada yang super bersemangat. "Ya, ya. Aku ngalah saja. Asal kau tidak buat kita kecelakaan," ucap Boruto. "Kau sedang berbicara pada mantan pembalap offroad perempuan termuda du Indonesia. Aku sudah menyetir mobil sejak umur 10 tahun," ucap Sarah dengan sombong.

"Aku sudah dengar berulang kali. Bisakah kau jalankan mobilnya, ada misi yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang," ucap Boruto. Sarah pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju hotel paragoda atas perintah Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Kini mereka telah berada di depan hotel Paragoda. Mereka memarkit mobil mereka di parkiran hotel Paragoda. "Sarah, aku akan masuk sendiri. Kau bantu aku dari sini dengan menunjukan jalan-jalan yang harus kulewati. Aku akan berakting layaknya orang kaya, tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu karena aku belum pernah menjadi orang kaya," ucap Boruto.

"Aku harus menuntunmu pakai apa, aku belum pernah ke hotel ini," ucap Sarah. "Pakai digital Blueprint hotel Paragoda. Ada di dalam laptopku. Aku baru saja mengunduhnya dari server Sakhuri tadi pagi. Bluprint digital itu memakai teknologi 3D jadi kau bisa melihat dari berbagai sisi," ucap Boruto.

"Oke, keluarlah, aku akan mengatasi ini semua. Jangan lupa aktifkan radiomu agar aku bisa menunjukan jalan padamu," ucap Sarah. Boruto pun keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian merapikan pakaiannya dan tak lupa memakai kacamata hitamnya dan mengambil kopernya. "Doakan aku semoga tidak ketahuan. Jika aku ketahuan, kau harus menungguku di depan," ucap Boruto.

Sekarang Boruto telah berada di lobi dari Hotel dan Restoran Pagoda itu. Ia merapikan pakaiannya sambil melihat sekeliling. Tak lama kemudian, Seorang satpam menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu pak? Apa anda mau memesan kamar atau Cuma makan siang," ucap satpam itu.

"Perkenalkan saya JOuragan EmaS, atau biasa di singkat Jones, saya mau makan siang di restoran yang katanya sangat enak dan mewah ini. Tapi saya mau membuktikannya sendiri," ucap Boruto. "JOuragaN EmaS? Saya belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi tidak masalah. Silakan menuju lantai paling atas. Restoran kami terletak di sana," ucap satpam itu. "Makanya Tv itu di tonton bukan di baca, penguasa terkenal sepertiku kau tidak kenal. Bagaimana Hotel&Resto ini bisa maju kalau satpamnya saja tidak pernah menonton TV," ucap Boruto.

"Maaf, saya 24 jam berjaga jadi jarang nonton TV. Mari saya antar kalau begitu sebagai ungkapan permohonan maaf," ucap satpam itu. "Bisa kau bawakan koper saya, tangan saya pegal?" Tanya Boruto. "Tentu...tentu. hal mudah seperti ini bisa saya lakukan," ucap satpam itu sambil mendekatkan tangan ke koper. Tak lama kemudian, Boruto memberikan koper itu pada satpam tersebut. Raut dan ekspresi wajah satpam tersebut pun berubah kala koper telah ia terima.

"Ini berat sekali, apa sih isinya. Emas?" Batin Satpam itu sambil berusaha mengangkat koper itu agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah. "Oh ya, hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau menjatuhkan koperku," ucap Boruto. "T-tentu tuan, ini sebuah kehormatan bagi saya membawakan koper anda," ucap satpam itu. Boruto sedikit melirik ke arah satpam itu dan membatin "Dasar satpam aneh. Mungkin dia kira di dalamnya isinya emas."

Setibanya di lantai paling atas yang di gunakan sebagai Restoran, Boruto mencari meja makan yang sempurna. Ia mencari meja makan di sudut ruangan agar ia lebih leluasa menghubungi Sarah. Ia memesan sebuah makan siang dan memakannya sambil menunggu kedatangan orang yang di incarnya yang kemungkinan akan makan siang di sini.

"Wah Boruto, enak sekali ya, aku di sini tahan lapar dan kau di sana makan yang enak-enak," ucap Sarah dari radio. "Diamlah Sarah. Kau mengangguku konsentrasi. Konsentrasi untuk menghabiskan makananku," ucap Boruto. "Jangan sampai kau melewatkan target utama kita," ucap Sarah. "Tentu, kau diamlah. Kau mengangguku berpikir dan melihat sekitar," ucap Boruto.

Setelah makananya habis, Boruto memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman sekaligus membayar tagihan 2 minuman dan 1 piring makan siang yang mencapai angka 500 ribu rupiah. "Syukur aku memesan yang murah. Tapi sayang, uangku bulan ini sudah habis untuk melakukan misi-misi pengintaian seperti ini," batin Boruto sambil memandangi dompetnya yang sudah kosong.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 orang berpakaian jas hitam dengan kera dan dasi berwarna merah serta memakai kaca mata berlensa merah pun datang menuju kasir. "Jangan-jangan itu adalah pengawalnya Havur," batin Boruto. Ia pun segera membuka kopernya secara perlahan dan tersembunyi agar tidak ada yang melihat. Ia mengambil sebuah logam kecil dari dalam koper tersebut dan menekan tombol super kecil di logam kecil itu dengan peniti kemudian memberikan sebuah lem pada salah satu sisi logam tersebut.

Boruto pun berjalan perlahan menuju kasir dan saat mendekati kedua pengawal itu, ia pun melemparkan logam mini itu ke salah satu pakaian pengawal Havur tersebut. Setelah melempar, Boruto melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gazebo dari hotel itu dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke tempatnya dan menikmati minuman yang baru di antar.

Dan tak lama kemudian, kedua pengawal itu pun pergi sambil membawa sebuah makanan yang kemungkinan untuk Havur. "Sarah, dengarlah. Aku baru memasang pelacak di pakaian yang terduga merupakan pengawal Havur. Sekarang lacaklah dan tandai kamar yang kemungkinan di tempati oleh Havur," ucap Boruto di radio.

"Baik Boruto. kerjamu bagus. Kembalilah ke mobil. Kita sudahi dulu hari siang ini. Malam nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Ehh satu lagi. Tolong bawakan aku makan siang apa saja dari restoran itu, aku lapar," ucap Sarah. "Umm, uangku habis. Makanan yang kupesan tadi ternyata harganya 300 ribu. Aku memesan 2 buah minuman yang harganya 100 ribu hingga totalnya 500 ribu, uangku sudah lenyap," ucap Boruto.

"Anjay..., cepatlah aku mau kembali ke hotel untuk makan siang di sana," ucap Sarah. "Kau pulang saja sendiri. Aku mau mengecek apakah benar itu adalah pengawal Havur. Cari tahu Havur ada di kamar mana kemudian beri tahu padaku dan kau boleh kembali ke hotel," ucap Boruto.

"Kau yakin, tanpa intruksiku, mungkin akan sangat berbahaya," ucap Sarah. "Ahh, sudahlah cepat lakukan," ucap Boruto. "umm, mereka berhenti lama di kamar 331 di lantai 7, mungkin di sana kamarnya," ucap Sarah. "Oke, makasih. Pulanglah. Dan jangan lupa jemput aku 1 jam dari sekarang," ucap Boruto lalu mematikan radionya dan mengambil kopernya lalu berjalan menuju lift.

 **::==::==::**

Di sebuah lorong di lantai 7 hotel Paragoda, Boruto mengintip kamar 331 dari jauh. Ia melihat kamar itu sedang di jaga oleh 2 orang pengawal di depan pintu. "Ternyata benar. Itu kamarnya," batin Boruto. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang anak kecil mendorongnya dari belakang membuat dirinya di lihat oleh kedua pengawal tersebut. "Sial, aku harus berakting lagi agar mereka tidak curiga," batin Boruto yang saat itu melihat kearah pengawal tersebut. Ia pun membalikan badannya ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

"Adek agak boleh nakal. Tadi kalo adek dorong ayah trus ayah jatuh dan meninggal bagaimana, nanti adekkan jadi sedih," ucap Boruto sambil memainkan matanya pada anak kecil itu. Namun, sepertinya aktingnya malah memperburuk keadaan. 2 pengawal tersebut mendatanginya.

"Iya ayah, maaf. Aku Cuma mau bercanda saja tadi," ucap anak kecil itu sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Boruto. mendengar itu, kedua pengawal itu berhenti. Boruto yang mendengarnya pun di buat kaget padahal anak itu terlihat masih berumur 6 tahun tapi dia sudah mengerti isyarat berbohong. "Anak pintar, jangan di ulang lagi ya. Apalagi ke orang lain," ucap Boruto sambil mengedipkan matanya lagi sambil melirik sekilas kedua pengawal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pengawal keluar dari kamar 331 dan memanggil 2 pengawal yang mau mendatanginya. "hey kalian berdua, boss memanggil kalian." Kedua pengawal itu pun memalingkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju kamar 331. Setelah itu, Boruto dengan cepat meninggalkan anak kecil itu dan juga meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mungkin di setiap lantai ada lotengnya, dan aku yakin semuanya saling berhubungan. Baiklah aku akan mematai-matai lewat loteng saja. Tapi, di mana aku harus naik menuju loteng. Tidak mungkin dari sini, pasti ada jalan masuk, aku harus mencari," batin Boruto sambil melihat langit-langit.

Ia pun menyalakan radio telinganyanya dan berusaha menghubungi Sarah. Beberapa detik kemudian Sarah menjawab panggilan tersebut. Boruto pun menyuruhnya untuk mencari letak jalan masuk menuju loteng di lantai 7.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "Ada di sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya itu gudang yang memang tersedia di setiap lantai. Mungkin bukan gudang tapi seperti trafo atau apalah. Pokonya jalan masuknya ada di tempat itu," ucap Sarah. "Oh makasih. Kau sedang di mana ini?" Tanya Boruto.

"Aku masih di parkiran. Aku tidak begitu lapar jadi aku menunggumu saja, dan sepertinya firasatku benar, kau masih membutuhkanku," ucap Sarah. "ya kau benar, aku masih membutuhkanku untuk memastikan letak kamar 331 saat aku berada di loteng," ucap Boruto. "Ya, tapi hati-hati. Pastinya di atas sana ada kabel dan saluran air panas. Berhati-hatilah," ucap Sarah. "Ya,"

Boruto pun mencari letak ruangan yang di bicarakan oleh Sarah. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Namun, ia melihat seorang petugas di dalam sana yang sedang melakukan perawatan berkala pada mesin yang mengubah air dingin menjadi panas. "Sial, ada orang di dalam. Aku harus bagaimana," ucap Boruto.

"Kau bisa mengecohnya, cari tau namanya lalu masuk dan bilang padanya kalau manager hotel ini memanggilnya ke kantor, bilang kau adalah sekretaris baru," ucap Sarah. "Oke, tapi jika dia tidak percaya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyakitinya?" Tanya Boruto. "Kau yang ambil Keputusan. Tapi, sebisa mungkin membuat orang itu mengetahui kalau kau yang memukulnya hingga pingsan," jawab Sarah.

"Sepertinya membuatnya pingsan lebih bagus ketimbang membohonginya," ucap Boruto lalu membuka koper. "Buat apa buang-buang tenaga untuk membuat orang pingsan Sakhuri punya alat untuk membuat orang pingsan tanpa rasa sakit yang berarti," ucap Boruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk pulpen namun lebih besar dengan salah satu ujungnya berbentuk bulat pipih.

Di saat orang di dalam ruangan itu sedang memperbaiki sesuatu, Boruto secara diam-diam membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia mendekati orang tersebut dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati. Ia menekan tombol pada alat itu dan aliran listrik pun terbentuk di ujung bulatan pipih alat tersebut. "Ini listrik spesial yang juga ikut mengalir sebuah zat yang akan membuatmu lupa ingatan 5 detik sebelum kau pingsan. Maaf tapi ini Cuma satu-satunya cara. Lagi pula, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, 30 menit tidur mungkin akan membaut fisikmu kembali bersemangat," batin Boruto lalu membungkam mulut orang tersebut dengan tangannya lalu menyentuhkan ujung alat pada leher orang tersebut.

Tanpa suara dan rasa sakit karena dalam zat itu juga telah di beri zat anti-nyeri dan anti-sakit. "Istirahatlah dengan tenang selama 30 menit, aku mungkin memerlukan waktu lebih lama dari itu," ucap Boruto lalu mencari jalan menuju loteng.

 **::==::==::**

Di atas loteng, Boruto merayap sambil bergerak menuju kamar 331. Boruto memasang pelacak pada dirinya sendiri agar Sarada bisa mengetahui posisinya. Jarak antara kamar 331 dan Boruto lumayan jauh. Ada sekitar 150 meter. Merupakan jarak yang lumayan dekat namun, karena Boruto merayap jarak itu sama saja seperti mengelilingi lapangan bola sebanyak 3 putaran. Lelah iya lama iya. Itulah yang Boruto rasakan saat itu.

"Huuff...siapa sih yang bangun gedung selebar ini," gerutu Boruto sambil terus bergerak seraya merayap. 3 menit telah berlalu dan syukurnya ia telah melepas jasnya dan hanya memakai dalaman membuatnya dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Sebenarnya ia dapat merayap, namun resikonya terlalu tunggi karena tentu akan membuat suara dan kemungkinan kepalanya menyentuh lantai atas yang akan menimbulkan nyeri-nyeri gimana gitu di kepalanya.

Dan ketika ia sudah mulai mendekati kamar 331, ia mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Setelah berada tepat di atas kamar 331, Boruto mengeluarkan alat yang mirip seperti earphone dengan ujung kabel yang terpasang sebuah alat berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sebuah tombol dan pengeras suara.

Ia meletakannya di lantai sambil mengatur frekuensi agar ia dapat mendengar getaran yang timbul pada tembok akibat suara percakapan. Ia mendengarkan percapakan itu secara seksama dan sesekali ada orang yang menyebut nama "Havur" ataupun "Tuan Havur" bahkan ada yang menyebut "Boss Havur".

"Benar dugaanku, ini adalah kamar yang di pakai Havur. Tapi, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak orang dalam kamar ini?" Batin Boruto. "Ahh, itu tidak penting, lebih baik aku mencari tahu apakah orang yang kuincar ada di dalam kamar ini," batinnya lagi.

Ia pun membuka kopernya lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah bor yang cukup kecil dengan mata bor luar biasa kecil. Kemudian secara hati-hati ia melubangi atap bahkan tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Namun sangat di sayangkan. Beberapa puing dari hasil pengeboran itu tidak ikut bersama mata bornya melainkan jatuh ke bawah tepat mendara di telapak tangan seorang pengawal.

Pengawal itu pun segera melihat kearah atas dan menjumpai mata bor Boruto. "Ada penyusup, keluarkan senjata kalian dan pasang peredam dan tembakan ke atap!" teriak pengawal tersebut, dengan serentak, mereka semua menembaki atap. Namun peluru pistol mereka tak mampu menembus lapisan beton tersebut. Boruto pun bergerak dengan cara merangkak dengan cepat. Tak lupa ia mengikut sertakan kopernya yang di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Cepat pergi ke ruang pemanas, hadang dia di sana," ucap pengawal itu dan tentunya Boruto tak mendengarnya.

Boruto tiba di tempat ia meletakan setelan jasnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia berbaring dan memakai celana kemudian memakai jas tersebut dan tak lupa di kancingnya. "Mungkin mereka akan menghadangku di ruangan tadi, sial aku terkepung," batinnya gelisah dan takut.

"Boruto, kau kenapa. Kau terdengar sedang terburu-buru," tanya Sarah. "Iya, aku ketahuan, aku sepertinya terkepung, aku masih di loteng," ucap Boruto. "aku akan membantumu," ucap Sarah. "Jangan! Kau tunggu saja di sana dan menyiapkan mobil untuk jalan, aku akan berlari dengan cepat menuju parkiran jika aku bisa lolos dari tempat ini," ucap Boruto.

Akhirnya ia sampai di jalan keluar, ia sedikit mengintip dan tak melihat satu orang pun kecuali orang yang ia buat pingsan tadi. Ia pun segera turun dan langsung keluar dengan hati-hati.

Hal itu wajar karena Boruto mengambil rute lurus sementara para Mafia berlari namun jalannya berliku-liku karena mengikuti lorong-lorong. Dengan berhati-hati dan cepat, Boruto menuju sebuah lift yang ada di depat ruangan tadi kemudian memasukinya. Tak lama setelah Boruto memasuki lift, Pasukan mafia bersenjata pistol berlari menuju ruang pemanas.

Saat para anggota mafia tiba di ruangan, orang tersebut sudah tersadar dari pingsannya. "Hey kau, apa tadi kau dari atas sana? Apa kau lihat seorang turun dari sana?" Tanya seorang anggota padanya. "Entahlah, aku baru tersadar. Sepertinya aku tadi pingsan. Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa pingsan," jawabnya.

"Sial, sebagian periksa loteng, sebagain lagi pergi menuju luar hotel, pastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat senjata-senjata yang kalian bawa," ucap anggota Mafia tadi. Mereka pun berlanjut mengejar Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto telah tiba di lobi. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Boruto langsung berlari dengan amat cepat menuju luar gedung. Para satpam yang melihat pun hanya menegur sembari berusaha menagkapnya. "Aku sedang buru-buru. Ada rapat yang akan kulewatkan," ucap Boruto saat di tanya penjaga pintu. Mau tak mau, satpam tersebut pun membukakan pintu untuk Boruto.

Boruto pun terus belari dengan cepat menuju parkiran yang terdapat di bawah gedung hotel Pagoda. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di tempat Sarah memarkir mobil mereka. "Sarah, nyalakan mesin!" teriak Boruto. Sarah pun membuka pintu dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Karena jarak Boruto dan Sarah masih jauh, Sarah membantunya dengan menjalankan mobil kearah Boruto.

Setelah mobil mendekati dirinya, Boruto pun memasuki mobil dan menutup kacanya. "tancap gas dan kabur dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin hingga Mafia tidak mengejar kita. Mereka belum mengetahui siapa kita," ucap Boruto. Sarah dengan perasaan panik pun melajukan mobil dengan cepat keluar parkiran.

Saat mereka berada di depan pintu keluar parkiran, mereka telah di sambut oleh peluru-peluru dari anggota Mafia. "Sial, merunduk Boruto?" Kata Sarah. "Kau yang merunduk, di mana-mana supirlah yang akan di bunuh agar mobil terhenti," ucap Boruto.

Dengan kondisi tempat yang sepi, anggota mafia lebih leluasa mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan menembaki mobil Boruto. Tak lama kemudian, Mobil yang di naiki Sarah berhasil keluar dari parkiran walau masih di tembaki dari jarak jauh. Hati mereka telah tenang saat itu.

Begitu tiba di jalan raya, Sarah memilih jalan yang tidak perlu berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah. Ia berbelok jika lampu merah. Namun jika hijau, ia tancap gas lurus. Namun, tanpa di duga sebuah mobil berwarna hitam sedang mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi pula. Tak ada tanda-tanda penembakan dari arah mobil tersebut. Namun Boruto tetap bersiaga dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Sarah, kau bawa amunisi cadangan? Aku hanya bawa beberapa magasin saja," ucap Boruto. "Di jok belakang. Coba kau buka. Mereka menyembunyikan beberapa senjata dan peluru di sana," ucap Sarah. Boruto pun merangkak dengan perlahan menuju jok belakang dan membukanya dan menemukan beberapa senjata pistol dan sebuah senjata mitraliur di sana.

Tentu Boruto memilih senjata mitraliur tersebut dan mengkokangnya serta mengambil beberapa magazine lalu menutup jok tersebut lagi. Ia pun bersiap di dekat jendela berjaga-jaga jika musuh menembak mereka.

Di sebuah jalan lurus nan panjang serta sepi, tiba-tiba saja mobil hitam tersebut melaju lebih cepat dan menyamakan kecepatan begitu tiba di samping mobil mereka. Jendela mobil hitam itu pun terbuka sedikit dan menunjukan sebuah laras senjata yang panjang. "Senjata apa itu? Oh gawat itu satu type senapan serbu, bisa mati kita," ucap Boruto dengan nada panik.

Begitu musuh menembakan senjata mereka, Boruto langsung merunduk dan Sarah pun mengerem dengan kuat mobilnya. Peluru-peluru musuh pun menabrak dengan indah bodi mobil dan kaca mobil Sarah. Namun Cuma menimbulkan retakan saja pada kaca. Begitu jarak antara mobilnya dan musuh berjauhan, Boruto pun membuka jendela dan mengeluarkan senjatanya kemudian menembak dengan brutal mobil musuh tersebut.

Sesuatu yang di incar Boruto bukanlah orang atau supirnya melainkan ban. Namun tembakannya ia arahkan dahulu pada bodi mobil. Setelah beberapa peluru keluar, ia pun mulai membidik kedua ban belakang mobil tersebut. Tak membuang waktu, Sarah pun melajukan mobilnya mendekati mobil hitam itu. Boruto pun mengkokang sejatanya dan menembaki jendela-jendela mobil tersebut dengan brutal. Bukan hanya retakan yang di timbulkan melainkan beberapa peluru berhasil menembus kaca mobil tersebut dan bahkan membunuh seseorang di dalam.

Tak buang kesempatan, Boruto langsung membidik ban depan mobil tersebut dan menyisakan sebuah ban di bagian kanan yang masih utuh. Setelah itu, Sarah pun melajukan mobilnya lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka kini telah berada di bagian luar kota dan sedang melaju menuju sebuah desa. Namun sesuatu tak terduga muncul. Selain 2 mobil hitam yang kembali mengejar mereka, kini sebuah helikopter lengkap dengan senjata minigun pun ikut menyerang mereka.

"Sialan kalian. Beraninya pakai senjata berat. Tunggu saja jika di mobil ini ada senjata roket. Sudah kubuat kalian jadi manusia bakar sejak tadi. Helikopter itu menyemburkan beberapa puluh peluru ke arah mobil mereka. Karena kecepatan tinggi, peluru-peluru itu hanya mengenai aspal dan bagian belakang mobil.

"Borutoooo, panggilah bantuan jika kau mau kita tetap hidup sampai kita bertemu pacar masing-masing!" teriak Sarah yang begitu panik. Boruto pun mengambil kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah radio satelit.

"Tim kurama kepada markas! Kami mendapat kode 332-02SSER dari sebuah helikopter dan 2 mobil Mafia. Minta bantuan tim respons cepat untuk menghancurkan helikopter bersenjatakan minigun," kata Boruto pada Radio tersebut.

Namun, sesuatu tak terduga terjadi. Sebuah peluru sniper yang di tembakan dari salah satu mobil hitam yang berada di jarak 1 kilometer dari mereka mengenai lengan kiri Boruto. Walau memakai pakaian bulletproff berlengan panjang, tetap saja pakaian itu tak mampu menahan peluru sniper yang panjang dan kuat itu.

"Agghhhh, sial. Mereka menembakku," ucap Boruto. "Boruto, apa kau baik-baik saja, apa yang mereka tembak?" Tanya Sarah dengan nada khawatir. "Tidak, Cuma lengan saja, jangan di pikirkan. Fokuslah," ucap Boruto seraya mengeluarkan peluru itu dari lengannya.

"Syukurlah karena pakain ini, peluru ini tidak tertancap dalam, ughhh, sialan mereka," batin Boruto sambil memandangi peluru berlapis darahnya tersebut dan tangan yang lainnya menekan luka tersebut.

Namun, tak lama kemudian peluru-peluru sniper kembali menyerbu mobil mereka. Bahkan ban belakang mereka pun terkena peluru dan membuat Sarah kesulitan dalam mengendalikannya. Boruto pun merunduk kala sebuah peluru mengenai bodi mobil bagian dalam. "Sarah, merunduklah," ucap Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 _Maaf updatenya lama. Mungkin karena kurangnya review yang bikin saya agak sering update._

 _Tak apalah. Mungkin jadi silent reader ada sisi baiknya._

 _Bwt, apa agak ada satupun masukan dari kalian yang membaca cerita ini. Dari sekian banyak chapter hanya beberapa review saja._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sering mampir untuk membaca._


	32. Chapter 32 : Misi Penyergapan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 32**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Serangan yang di lancarkan oleh anggota mafia benar-benar membuat Boruto dan Sarah kesulitan. Bodi mobil bahkan bolong-bolong karena serangan dari peluru sniper Mafia. Tidak adanya senjata yang kuat membaut mereka kesulitan membalas serangan. Belum lagi mereka harus mewaspadai serangan helikopter yang memakai sebuah senjata minigun. Di tambah ban belakang yang sudah pecah membuat Sarah kesulitan mengendalikan mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dari radio "bantuan berjarak 1 menit dari kalian, bertahanlah." Tak lama kemudian dari kejauhan terlihat 2 buah jet yang sedang melaju dengan sangat cepat. Begitu jarak jet itu telah dekat, sebuah misil meluncur dengan mulus menghantam helikopter mafia. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul misil dari jet lain yang menghantam dengan indah sebuah mobil Mafia. Mobil lainnya pun memutar balik hendak kabur. Namun helikopter yang terkena misil itu jatuh dan menghantam mobil lainnya.

Boruto hanya dapat melihat dengan pasrah dan tenang. "Akhirnya mereka tiba. Terima kasih atas respons cepat kalian," batin Boruto. "Kita selamat Boruto, kita tidak jadi mati hari ini," ucap Sarah kegirangan lalu menghentikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin. Sarah pun keluar dan membantu Boruto melepas jasnya.

"Sekarang jasmu jadi bolong. Syukurnya kau tak terluka parah," ucap Sarah. "Ya, tapi sakitnya lumayan," ucap Boruto. "Kira-kira di mobil ini ada kotak P3K-nya atau tidak ya?" Tanya Sarah sambil menggeledah bagasi dan bagian dalam mobil.

Namun, tak lama kemudian 5 buah mobil pun menghampiri mereka. "Apakah itu pasukan kita?" Tanya Boruto. "Mana, itu? Kemungkinan iya, ada lambang Sakhuri di depan. Mudah-mudahan mereka membawa kotak P3K," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Tak lama kemudian, 5 mobil itu menghampiri Sarah dan Boruto. 2 medis pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan memeriksa keadaan Boruto dan Sarah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian obati luka Boruto saja," ucap Sarah. Tak lama kemudian, satu-persatu anggota Sakhuri pun keluar dari dalam mobil. "Maaf ketua, kami sedikit telat," ucap Salah seorang tangan kanan Boruto.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting aku dan Sarah selamat saja sudah bagus. Setidaknya misi ini membuahkan hasil. Namun sepertinya Havur akan meninggalkan kota ini lagi, sebelum ia meninggalkan kota, kita harus membekuknya dan segera membawanya ke markas pusat Sakhuri," ucap Boruto.

"Kami akan mencari informasi tentang waktu keberangkatannya serta tujuannnya. Mungkin besok ia sudah meninggalkan kota ini. Ijinkan kami yang melakukan operasi pengnangkapan ini," ucap tangan kanan Boruto. sebut saja namanya Henry. "Izinkan aku juga yang membantu penanggakapan itu. Kau bisa istirahat sambil menunggu tanganmu pulih," ucap Sarah.

"Hufft, baiklah. Tapi semua gerak-gerik kalian aku yang atur. Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari jauh," ucap Boruto. "Ya, terserah anda, yang penting target kita ketangkap sebelum meninggalkan kota ini," ucap Henry.

"Bagaimana dengan jasad mafia dan mobilnya, apa kita biarkan di sini," ucap Boruto. "masalah itu, pasukan kita yang mengaturnya. Sebentar lagi mobil tangki air akan datang bersama mobil truk pengangkut untuk mengangkut puing-puing ini," ucap Henry.

"Senang punya bawahan yang bisa di andalakan. Ayo kita kembali ke hotel, aku mau makan siang," ucap Boruto. "Ehh, bukannya tadi kau habis makan ya?" Tanya Sarah. "Karena melewati semua hal menegangkan ini, aku jadi lapar lagi, Hehe," ucap Boruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

 **::==::==::**

Sore hari sekitar pukul 4. Boruto sudah lebih dari 1 jam berusaha menghubungi Sarada. Tentunya untuk meluruskan kejadian kemarin agar Sarada tak terus menerus salah paham. "Ayolah Sarada angkat. Aku tahu kan mendengarnya, kumohon angkat," ucap Boruto. Beberapa menit berlalu namun tak kunjung ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nomor yang ia hubungi.

Mungkin sudah 40 kali Boruto berusaha menghubungi Sarada namun tak selalu ada jawaban. Ia tentu yakin bahwa Sarada mendengar panggilannya namun tak kunjung di angkatnya. "Apa benar Sarada masih marah makanya ia tidak mengangkat panggilanku," ucap Boruto. Boruto mencoba sekali lagi untuk menghubungi. Namun hingga 1 menit, tak ada hasil. Ia pun melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan membaringkan badannya karena frustrasi.

"Apa kau tidak sayang lagi padaku Sarada. Hubungan Sarah dan Rama bahkan lebih baik dari hubungan kita. Bukannya kau pernah bilang kau ingin lebih baik dari Rama dalam berbagai hal. Tapi kenapa hubungan kita seperti ini," ucap Boruto frustrasi.

2 menit telah berlalu namun tiba-tiba saja ponsel Boruto berbunyi dan bergetar bersamaan membuat Boruto kaget dan dengan cepat meraih ponselnya kembali. "Sarada!" ucapnya kala melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Boruto, ada apa kau berusaha menghubungiku tadi. Maaf aku tadi sedang rapat besar makanya aku tidak menjawab panggilanmu," ucap Sarada.

"Ooo, jadi kau rapat. Kukira kau marah padaku makanya kau tidak menjawab panggilanku," ucap Boruto.

"Marah padamu, soal apa. Apa yang kemarin. Santai saja aku tahu itu Cuma candaan. Hanya saja kemarin aku terlalu lelah karena banyak urusan di kantor. Maklum sekarang aku menjadi ketua instansi bidang komputasi Komunikasi Techconnec. Makanya aku jadi sering sibuk dan karena sibuk itu membuatku strees sehingga aku terlalu menganggap candaanmu kemarin serius, maaf ya Boruto," ucap Sarada.

"Aku juga yang salah. Bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat. Ehh, kau jadi ketua? Pantas saja kau sibuk. Yang sabar ya Sarada, mungkin karena baru menjadi ketua makanya kesibukannya luar biasa. Tapi sepertinya lama-lama juga akan mulai berkurang," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, hari ini sudah mulai sedikit berkurang. Kecuali rapat ini. Ayahku mengadakan rapat setiap bulan yang mendatangkan setiap ketua dari setiap instansi dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Techconnec," ucap Sarada.

"Wah, pasti sangat merepotkan ya," ucap Boruto. "Tentu. Ehh, kau sudah tahu inisial dari pemimpin sebenarnya dari Mafia. Inisialnya itu HMRA. Hashirama yang memberitahukannya pada ayahku. Sekarang dia masih ada di kantor ayahku sedang mengobrol dengan ayahku dan ayahmu," ucap Sarada.

"Jendral Hashirama di sana? Pantas dia susah di hubungi," ucap Boruto.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Hashirama ada di sini, kok bisa?" Tanya Sarah. "Ya, aku sekarang lagi tidak di markas Sakhuri. Aku ada tugas di luar kota," ucap Boruto.

"Tugas apa? Di mana? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara tentang tugas-tugasmu di sana?" Tanya Sarada. "Aduh, gawat. Aku salah bicara, baik kita ikuti saja alurnya," batin Boruto. "Ya, aku sedang di beri tugas untuk membantu meretas sebuah basis data sebuah teroris di sini. Kau tahukan aku punya ilmu hacker, jadi aku di minta untuk membantu," ucap Boruto.

"Whoa, kau seperti agen intel. Hehehe, seandainya jika kegiatanmu sehari-hari di sana seperti itu pasti keren. Sayangnya aku di sini Cuma datang, duduk, dengar, dapat uang saja," ucap Sarada.

"Hehehe, tapi aku di sini sebenarnya Cuma melakukan pengawasan komunikasi saja. Singkatnya, aku yang mengatur komunikasi pasukan Sakhuri dan juga mencari informasi yang mereka butuhkan," ucap Boruto sedikit berbohong yang agak masuk akal.

"Umm, setidaknya pekerjaan itu tidak kalah kerenkan. Kau pasti berhadapan dengan teknologi yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya. Pasti sulit menyesuaikan diri,' ucap Sarada.

"Ya, sedikit sulit menyesuaikan diri di sini. Tapi satu tahun sudah berlalu jadi aku mulai terbiasa dengan tugas-tugasku di sini. Seperti yang pernahku bilang. Aku sering ikut berlatih menembak dengan para prajurit-prajurit Sakhuri. Lumayanlah untuk perlindungan diri sewaktu aku kembali nanti," ucap Boruto.

'Maaf Boruto. aku harus kembali rapat lagi. Ini rapat besar dan tidak akan selesai dalam waktu 1 atau 2 jam. Ini mungkin sampai malam, sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan," ucap Sarada.

"Jadi begitu ya, agak apa-apa. Maaf ya menganggumu tadi, aku yakin kau pasti sulit berkonsentrasi. Maaf karena terus menerus mencoba menghubungimu di saat yang tidak tepat," ucap Boruto.

"Tak masalah, aku senang kalau kau menghubungiku, sampai jumpa," ucap Sarada.

Begitu selesai, senyuman bahagia terlihat jelas di bibir Boruto. Tentunya perasaan lega pun muncul karena kesalahpahaman itu bisa diatasi. Boruto pun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini karena pikirannya tidak perlu di hantui oleh rasa bersalah terus menerus. Mungkin misi-misi berikutnya akan berjalan sempurna karena ia sudah tidak di bebani pikiran.

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan harinya, Sarah mengunjungi kamar Boruto. Kebetulan saat itu Boruto telah mandi dan bersiap mencari sarapan pagi jadi mereka bertemu di depan pintu. "Ada apa Sarah?" Tanya Boruto. "Semalam aku terpaksa menceritakan semuanya kepada Rama. ia membuat sebuah pertanyaan jebakan yang terpaksa membuatku menceritakan semua. Termasuk tanganmu yang tertembak. Ia menanyakan kondisimu sekarang," ucap Sarah.

"Kok bisa, pertanyaan seperti apa memang?" Tanya Boruto. "Pokoknya pertanyaan jebakan. Cukup rumit jika di jelaskan. Intinya sekarang dia sudah tahu semua rahasia yang kita simpan karena aku terpaksa memberitahunya. Setidaknya rama tipe orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia," ucap Sarah.

"Aku harap dia tidak menceritakannya pada Sarada. Dia pasti marah jika tahu aku berbohong padanya. Berarti Rama sudah tahu kalau sekarang aku agen Sakhuri?" Tanya Boruto. "Mengenai itu, dia sudah tahu sejak lama. Hanya misi kita ini yang baru kuberi tahu," ucap Boruto.

"Parah kamu, mudah sekali terjebak. Mana hasil latihanmu selama 1 tahun penuh," ucap Boruto. "Pertanyaan jebakan dan jebakan beda, bodoh," ucap Sarah.

Saat mereka berdua berbicara, Henry mendatangi mereka. "Lapor, semua persiapan telah di lakukan. Ada berita kalau hari ini jam 10 havur akan meninggalkan hotel menuju bandara. Tujuannya adalah Amegakure. Namun, saat ini Amegakure sedang memanas. Sedikit saja ada operasi militer di sana, pasti akan meninbulkan konflik dan peperangan antar kota. Menurut kabar, Amegakure memiliki sebuah pasukan khusus yang di namakan PAIN," ucap Henry.

"PAIN, kupernah dengar rumor mengenai pasukan pembunuh itu. Mereka di latih secara khusus dan memiliki refleks yang bagus, bidikan selalu tepat, dan sangat terlatih dalam medan perang. Kudengar-dengar juga yang membiayai pelatihan mereka adalah Mafia. Kukira PAIN hanyalah omong kosong, ternyata memang ada. Kalau begitu bahaya bagi kita jika ingin menangkap Havur di kota Ame," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, PAIN memang ada. Tapi bukanlah Mafia yang membiayai pelatihan mereka melainkan Techconnec," ucap Henry. "Apa, Techconnec? Jangan asal bicara," ucap Boruto dengan nada marah.

"Tunggu dulu ketua, aku belum selesai menjelaskan. PAIN di biayai oleh Techconnec dengan tujuan membuat sebuah pertahanan bagi Amegakure yang beberapa waktu lalu mau di jadikan kota Mafia. Dengan adanya PAIN, Mafia jadi takut untuk memasuki Amegakure. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa Ame cukup dekat dengan Konoha. Jika Ame jatuh ketangan Mafia justru akan membuat Techconnec kesulitan. Dari itulah makanya PAIN di ciptakan. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, PAIN melepaskan diri dari Techconnec dan memutuskan kerja samanya. Pemimpin Ame saat ini adalah anggota PAIN," ucap Henry.

"Jadi karena itu. Kukira kenapa. Trus apa kelanjutannya," ucap Boruto. "Namun makin lama, PAIN semakin berambisi untuk menguasai Ame dan akhirnya berhasil. Kini tak sembarangan orang bisa memasuki Ame. Bahkan karena itu, terjadi konflik antara Ame dan Konoha dan juga Techconnec karena cabang Techconnec di sana di hancurkan. Bukan Cuma konoha saja melainkan beberapa kota lain dan penduduknya tentu sangat mendukung PAIN. Jika sampai ada operasi militer di sana, pasti PAIN tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka pasti akan berusaha membunuh semua militer yang ada di kota mereka dan sekaligus mencari masalah dengan kota atau negara pemilik militer tersebut," ucap Henry.

"Havur ternyata orang yang cerdik. Dia memanfaatkan PAIN agar kita tidak bisa menangkapnya di Amegakure. Tentu di akan aman di sana karena kita tidak bisa menangkapnya di sana," ucap Boruto.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus menangkapnya sebelum ia meninggalkan kota ini, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa unit Sakhuri berpakaian preman di sepanjang jalan dari Hotel paragoda hingga Bandara. Bahkan di bandara pun telah aku persiapkan beberapa anggota Sakhuri untuk menjadi mata dan telinga kita jika Havur berhasil mencapai bandara," ucap Henry.

"Tanganku sudah baikan, aku akan membantu operasi ini!" Ucap Boruto. "Tidak ketua, kami membutuhkan anda untuk menyusun strategi dari jauh. Di setiap agen Sakhuri yang menyamar sedang membawa kamera tersembunyi. Anda dapat memantau setiap pergerakan dan mengatur gerak-gerik kami," ucap Henry.

"Hufft, baiklah. Di mana ruang kendali untukku melakukan semua itu?" Tanya Boruto. "Di pangkalan militer kota ini, aku akan menemani ketua," ucap Henry. "Oke Sarah, bersiap-siaplah, kau menggantikan aku kali ini, tapi kau tetap bergerak sesuai intruksiku," ucap Boruto.

"Oke, tapi jangan sampai salah strategi. Ini berkaitan dengan nyawa kami semua," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Dalam beberapa menit, persiapan telah matang. Boruto telah berada di pangkalan militer kota Iwagakure. Di dalam ruang kendali, Boruto melihat 2 buah monitor besar yang menampilkan rekaman dari setiap kamera tersembunyi yang di bawa agen-agen Sakhuri termasuk Sarada dan anggota timnya.

"Mudah-mudahan dengan semua ini, kita bisa menyergap tanpa membuat kegaduhan di kota. Persiapkan semua komunikasi, kita akan memulai misi ini sekarang," ucap Boruto sambil melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 9. "Baik, anda bisa duduk di sana sambil memantai pergerakan pasukan kita," ucap Henry.

Boruto pun duduk sambil memangku kaki dan tangannya layaknya seorang komandan. Tapi itu fakta karena dalam misi ini dia yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi sehingga dia jelas adalah pemimpinya.

"Kapten, kita bisa memulainya sekarang. Ada total 40 unit intel yang menyamar dan 20 unit penyergap. Sehingga totalnya ada 60. Di bagi menjadi 30 tim. Setiap berbajar adalah satu tim di layar monitor. Itu kunci yang harus kapten pahami," ucap Henry.

"Oke, aku paham. Jadi Sarah ada di tim ke-29 atau tim penyergap ke-3, apa seperti itu," ucap Boruto. "Ya, seperti itu. Tekan tombol 0 untuk berbicara pada setiap tim. Dan tekan tombol sesuai nomor urut tim untuk berbicara dengan sebuah tim. Misalnya tekan tombol 1 untuk berbicara dengan seluruh anggota tim 1," ucap Henry.

"Aku paham, aku tidaklah begitu bodoh untuk memahaminya, kita mulai," ucap Boruto sambil mendekatkan jarinya ke tombol '0'.

 **::==::==::**

Sarah selain memimpin tim 29, ia juga memimpin tim 27 sampai 30 selaku tim penyergap. Ia tidak bisa terlalu mengandalkan Boruto untuk mengatur 30 tim sekaligus jadi ia juga menyusun rencana.

"Semua dengarkan, aku akan memimpin kalian. Ketua hanya akan memberikan instruksi pada kita, selebihnya kita yang mengatur strategi sendiri. Kita sebagai tim penyergap harus bisa memanfaatkan segala peluang untuk menangkap target," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, tuntunlah kami, kami akan melaksanakan perintah sebaik mungkin," ucap seorang prajurit Sakhuri. "Perintah pertama ialah pakailah helm-helm tempur kalian dan masuklah ke dalam mobil, kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Sarah.

4 buah mobil yang masing-masing di isi oleh 5 orang pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat mereka berkumpul. Satu-persatu mobil pun bergerak menuju jalan raya secara teratur.

Di langit, 2 buah jet berputar mengelilingi kota iwa dengan ketinggian yang sangat tinggi hingga tidak dapat di lihat oleh orang yang tak menyadarinya. Jet-jet ini bertugas untuk memantau situasi dari langit.

Di depan Hotel Paragoda, terlihat sejumlah pasukan mafia berjas hitam dengan kaca mata lensa berwarna merah sedang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil ranger hitam. Tak terlihat sebuah pistol pun di tangan mereka. Namun itu wajar karena mereka tidak boleh di ketahui publik sebagai organisasi layaknya teroris. Dan tak lama kemudian, keluarlah Havur yang di temani 2 orang pengawal terpercayanya dan memasuki mobil ranger hitam tersebut.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pengawal-pengawal lainnya pun memasuki mobil masing-masing dan mengawal serta melindungi mobil ranger itu. "Lapor, target sudah mulai meninggalkan Hotel Paragoda," ucap seorang mata-mata yang bertugas memantau di depan hotel tersebut. Konvoi mobil-mobil pengawal Havur itu terus bertambah tiap bloknya. Dari 4 menjadi 5 dan kemudian berakir menjadi 10 mobil pengawal. Boruto yang menyaksikan dari ruang kendali pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

"Boruto, aku akan mencegat mereka di perjalanan, tapi sebelumnya, kita harus membuat mereka saling berbisah," ucap Sarah lewat radio. "Jika saja ini bukan di kota, sudah kuminta jet menembak 10 pengawal mobil Havur. Kita harus mengatur strategi agar pengawal-pengawal musuh saling berpisah, atau kita mengalahkan mereka satu-persatu di jalan tol," ucap Boruto.

"Jika membuat mereka bepencar, itu mustahil sepertinya. Mereka sepertinya memakai taktik melindungi, jadi mereka tidak akan berpencar hanya untuk menjauhkan musuh yang mengejarnya," ucap Sarah. "Target sudah mulai memasuki area Tol. Di sini mungkin mereka harus memisahkan diri, terutama untuk membayar karcis masuk tol, ini kesempatan kita, cepatlah Sarah," ucap Boruto.

"Jarak kami dengan jalan tol utama masih 4 kilometer lagi, aku tidak kepikiran jika kita mau menyerang mereka di sana," ucap Sarah. "Ahh sial, ya sudah. Sebisa mungkin tangkap target di jalan tol, dan jangan sampai ada media yang meliput operasi ini," ucap Boruto lalu menutup radio membiarkan Sarah melakukannya sesuai keinginan hatinya.

"Hufft, kuharap operasi ini tidak akan gagal. Henry, pantau sementara, aku mau membuat minuman," ucap Boruto lalu pergi dari ruang kendali. "Ahhh, siap. Apa bukankah lebih baik jika saya yang membuatkannya?" Tanya Henry. "Aku sekalian mau menghirup udara segara agar bisa berpikir jernih. Jika ada apa-apa, panggilah aku," ucap Boruto lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kendali.

 **::==::==::**

Seperti yang Boruto katakan sebelumnya, para pengawal Havur memilih rute yang berbeda di jalan tol. Mereka berpisah di saat pembayaran uang masuk tol. Namun, hanya perlu beberapa detik saja, mereka sudah mulai melaju di jalan tol secara berdampingan kembali. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, rombongan tim penyergap baru saja memasuki tol.

"Semua dengar, kesempatan kita untuk menangkap adalah di jalan tol ini, jika lewat, maka kita akan melanjutkan di bandara, tapi kita harus bergerak secara profesional dan jangan sampai publik melihat gerak-gerik kita. Kalian santai saja, kita punya banyak waktu saat target berada di bandara, ia harus menunggu waktu Keberangkatan dahulu," ucap Sarah.

Mereka pun melajukan mobil dengan sangat cepat agar dapat menyusul rombongan pengawal Havur. Namun di tengah-tengah pengejaran, Boruto menghubungi Sarah.

"Sarah dengar, sebisa mungkin tangkap target di jalan tol. Ia tidak akan menunggu Keberangkatan di bandara. Kami baru dapat info bahwa Havur menaiki Jet Pribadi, sekarang jet itu sedang menunggu kedatangan Havur dan beberapa pengawalnya sebelum lepas landas. Kita harus bisa menangkapnya sebelum taget mendekati jet pribadinya. Aku yakin mereka menyelipkan sebuah senjata mematikan," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, sebisa mungkin kami akan menangkap target di sini, tapi jika tidak memungkinkan, kami akan berusaha untuk menangkap target di bandara," ucap Sarah. "Aku sangat menyarankan untuk tidak melakukannya di sana karena bisa sangat berbahaya. Tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar target tidak melarikan diri ke kota Ame, bersiaplah kalian di izinkan melakukan kontak senjata selama berada di jalan tol," ucap Boruto.

Dalam 2 menit, rombongan tim penyergap telah menemukan mobil-mobil pengawal Havur yang sedang melaju di jalan tol dengan sangat cepat. "Dengarkan, serang ban-ban mobil, hindari untuk menembak orang ataupun bodi mobil sebelum ban-ban mobil mereka pecah," ucap Sarah sambil mengkokang senjatanya.

Mobil pun di lajukan lebih cepat dari kecepatan mobil para pengawal Havur untuk mengejar ketertinggalan mereka. "Semua bidik ban-ban mobil mereka, serahkan mobil target utama pada kami," ucap Sarah. Mobil yang di naiki pun mulai menambah kecepatan untuk mengejar mobil Havur. Sarah dan 2 anggota Sakhuri di belakangnya pun menembaki mobil yang di naiki target utama dengan liar begitu ke ketiga ban mobil tersebut pecah.

Cara yang sama pun di lakukan oleh 5 mobil tim penyergap lainnya. Dalam 5 menit, mobil-mobil yang bannya pecah itu pun saling menabrakkan diri karena sang supir terlalu sulit untuk mengendalikan laju dan arah mobil. Dan setelah semua mobil pengawal Havur termasuk mobil target utama pun terhenti karena sudah saling menabrak.

"Cepat, cepat, tangkap target utama dan amankan dia!" Seru Sarah sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Anggota Sakhuri di bawah kendali Sarah pun mengevakuasi seluruh anggota mafia. Untuk berjaga-jaga, mereka menembak tangan anggota Mafia yang masih ingin melawan dengan senjata mereka.

Terdapat beberapa mayat di dalam mobil yang tewas akibat adu tembak secara Drive-by tadi. Dan hampir semua anggota mafia terluka termasuk yang terkenal tembakan karena mencoba menembak anggota Sakhuri saat akan di evakuasi. Namun, mereka tak menjumpai keberadaan Target utama. Hal itu membuat Sarah kaget dan bertanya pada Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Contiued**

Hai para reader. Maaf ya karena updatenya telat banget.

Harusnya anda bisa menafsirkan. Author masih bersekolah dan pastinya tugas-tugas begitu menghalangi. Apalagi nanti di akhir November, pasti akan makin sibuk. Oh satu lagi, Author mau minta izin untuk Hiatus di akhir November hingga pertengahan Desember.

Mau persiapan pentas seni sekaligus mengambil nilai semester pelajaran seni budaya. Dan persiapan ulangan semester 1. Jika ada waktu luang, author akan melanjutkan. Dan kemungkinan update setelah pertengahan September akan terjadi setiap hari.

Jika ada perubahan, mungkin Auhtor tidak jadi ambil cuti. Walau tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau updatenya akan cukup lama.

Btw, makasih ya untuk yang telah review. Saat tau ada 5 review baru, jadi kepengen cepat update. Namun apadaya, kesibukan melanda. Makasih ya yang udah Review. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutnya karena tidak hafal. Btw, kalau tidak salah, ada 2 review yang asalnya dari orang yang sama. Tak apalah yang penting Daftar review bertambah.


	33. Chapter 33 : Penyergapan Target Utama

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 33**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Cepat, cepat, tangkap target utama dan amankan dia!" Seru Sarah sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Anggota Sakhuri di bawah kendali Sarah pun mengevakuasi seluruh anggota mafia. Untuk berjaga-jaga, mereka menembak tangan anggota Mafia yang masih ingin melawan dengan senjata mereka.

Terdapat beberapa mayat di dalam mobil yang tewas akibat adu tembak secara Drive-by tadi. Dan hampir semua anggota mafia terluka termasuk yang terkenal tembakan karena mencoba menembak anggota Sakhuri saat akan di evakuasi. Namun, mereka tak menjumpai keberadaan Target utama. Hal itu membuat Sarah kaget dan bertanya pada Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

"Boruto, ada yang aneh. Kami tak menemukan keberadaan target dalam pengawalan ini, hanya ada seseorang berpakaian layaknya Havur namun ia bukanlah Havur," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat dari sini, aku baru saja mendengarkan kabar dari markas pusat. Kita di kelabui oleh musuh. Havur saat ini baru meninggalkan Hotel Paragoda. Tujuannya adalah sebuah pedesaan yang memiliki jalan yang luas dan rata. Mereka berencana mendaratkan pesawat jet pribadi di sana. Ingat jet yang ada di bandara, itu adalah jetnya. Namun, jet itu akan menjemput Havur di desa yang di maksud. Desa di sebelah utara, tepat di persimpangan jalan yang baru saja di buat," ucap Boruto.

Sarah pun nampak sangat kaget mendengarnya. "Jadi, berarti misi kita gagal, kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengejarnya lagi, misi kita telah selesai dengan kegagalan," ucap Sarah.

"Jangan Hawatir, kalian telah melakukan yang terbaik. Lagi pula, pagi ini tim khusus di bawah komando jenderal Hashirama telah berada di kota ini. Tujuan mereka adalah menjadi pasukan cadangan dalam operasi penangkapan ini. Dan begitu mendengar rencana sebenarnya, mereka pun bergerak menuju desa utara sekarang, jangan khawatir. Kita serahkan kepada mereka yang lebih profesional," ucap Boruto.

"Jika kau tahu semua itu, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Sarah. "Mengenai itu, aku juga baru tahu tadi, Hehe. Saat markas bilang kita di kelabui, mereka pun bergerak untuk menangkap target utama, dan aku baru tahu saat itu juga," ucap Boruto.

"Kita benar-benar tertinggal informasi. Oke, jadi sekarang tawanan Mafia ini kita bawa kemana?" Tanya Sarah. "Akan aku kirim bus ke sana, sekalian sama pekerja jalan untuk membersihkan jalan, kalian bersiagalah, aku akan ke sana," ucap Boruto lalu mematikan radio dan semua layar monitor.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, di area jalan tol tempat tabrakan beruntun yang di alami mobil-mobil pengawal mafia telah berkumpul untuk mengawasi area tersebut. Jalan pun di alihkan dan di kosongkan. Tak terlihat satupun polisi di area itu kecuali yang mengatur lalu lintas dari kejauhan. Para militer setempat mengatakan ini adalah wewenang tentara karena ini adalah bagian dari operasi militer.

Tak lama kemudian, Boruto tiba dengan sebuah mobil lapis baja milik militer setempat. Ia pun langsung turun menghampiri Sarah untuk meminta laporan. "Sarah, bagaimana situasi di sini?" Tanya Boruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, situasi aman terkendali. Hanya saja kita baru saja di kelabui, tak kusangka musuh memakai taktik seperti ini untuk mengelabui kita. Mau di taruh di mana muka kita saat kembali ke markas," ucap Sarah.

"Sebagai satuan unit spesial khusus Sakhuri, kinerja kita akan menurun setelah misi ini, mungkin kepercayaan Komandan juga akan berkurang. Pamor kita pun akan menurun. Tapi kita tidak perlu putus asa. Tim kita masih punya sebuah misi besar. Kita harus menjalankan misi itu sebaik mungkin dan mendapatkan hasil sempurna. Ayo semua jangan patah semangat. Aku yakin kita semua bisa jika bersatu," ucap Boruto memberi semangat kepada para anggota timnya yang patah semangat akibat kegagalan misi penting seperti ini.

"Ya' Boruto benar. Kita masih punya sebuah misi besar lagi. Dan itu harus berhasil. Kini kita serahkan misi ini pada tim yang lebih senior," ucap Sarah.

Tak lama kemudian, di langit terlihat sebuah pesawat jet pribadi sedang melintas tepat di atas mereka. "Itu, itu pesawat yang akan menjemput Havur. Ia belum terbang jadi kesempatan untuk misi ini berhasil masih banyak. Apa perlu kita serahkan saja pada tim senior?" Tanya Henry.

:Ya, serahkan saja pada mereka, kuyakin peralatan dan taktik mereka lebih baik. Ayo kita kembali kepanggakalan bersiap untuk kembali ke markas utama, aku dan Sarah akan mengambil barang-barang di hotel dahulu," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Di desa bagian utara kota tersebut, dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa mobil dan beberapa orang yang berjaga. Beberapa dari orang-orang tersebut sedang menyusuri jalan aspal yang baru saja di aspal oleh pemerintah setempat. Karena jalan tersebut belum resmi di buka untuk di lalui kendaraan, tak sebuah kendaraan pun melintasi jalan itu kecuali mobil-mobil milik Anggota Mafia yang terparkir dengan indah di situ.

Tak lama kemudian, keluar seorang pria berjas hitam dari salah satu mobil. "Di mana pesawatku, ini sudah di luar perjanjian, mereka harusnya bisa tepat waktu," ucap Pria tersebut yang di ketahui adalah pemimpin mereka alias Havur.

"Maaf tuan Havur, kita harus berhati-hati dalam menerbangkan pesawat ke sini. Jangan sampai Sakhuri ataupun Techconnec mengetahui keberadaan kita hanya karena melihat jet kita sedang mengudara menuju desa ini," ucap salah satu tangan kanan terpercaya Havur.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukannya pesawat kita sudah mengudara, di mana itu sekarang?" Tanya Havur. "Di sana tuan. Pesawat telah tiba," ucap tangan kanan itu.

Sebuah pesawat jet sedang berada sejajar dengan jalan dan sedang dalam posisi rendah bersiap mendarat. Pesawat itu terlihat begitu berkilau lantaran memantulkan cahaya matahari. Suara jet pun mulai terdengar dan beberapa anggota Mafia mulai bersiaga dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam mobil.

"Bagus, pesawat tiba sebelum Sakhuri mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku punya amanat terakhir untuk kalian. Cari dan bunuhlah orang yang waktu itu berada di atap. Dia pasti agen sakhuri yang membuatku terpaksa harus meninggalkan kota menguntungkan ini," ucap Havur sambil menatap pesawat yang hendak mendarat itu. (Note: Pesawat jet yang di maksud seperti pesawat Shamal di GTA San Andreas yang di gunakan untuk penerbangan dalam misi menuju ke luar New York)

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, dalam jarak 1 kilometer dari lokasi mereka ada 2 orang penembak jitu yang sedang membidik salah satu dari mereka.

"Lapor! Pesawat yang menjemput target sudah tiba, minta izin melaksanakan rencana," ucap Salah satu dari penembak jitu lewat Radio.

Tak lama kemudian. "Kapten, seseorang keluar dari pesawat. Mungkin asistennya target," ucap penembak jitu lainnya. Orang yang baru keluar tersebut langsung mendatangi Havur dan menjabat tangan Havur. Dan tak lama kemudian, 5 orang angota Mafia membawa koper dan barang-barang lainnya dan memasukannya ke dalam pesawat. Dan di susul oleh Havur dan asisten yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat.

"Aku bidik mesinnya, kau bidik ban-bannya," ucap penembak jitu pertama. "Baik, tapi kau harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau meledakan pesawat itu," ucap Penembak jitu kedua.

Mendengar suara peluru yang melesat dan mengenai salah satu ban pesawat membuat semua anggota mafia di area itu kaget dan menjadi lebih bersiaga. Havur pun melarikan diri dalam pesawat karena tahu bahwa pesawat adalah satu-satunya kendaraan milik Mafia yang tidak mudah di tembus peluru.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah peluru melesat lagi dan mengenai mesin pesawat di bagian sayang kanan. Mesin itu pun terbakar dan hanya menimbulkan ledakan kecil akibat terbakarnya bahan bakar dalam mesin tersebut.

Mesin yang terbakar membuat panik pilot dan semua yang berada di dalam pesawat termasuk Havur. Mereka pun bergegas keluar dari dalam pesawat dan menjauhi pesawat untuk berjaga-jaga jika api membesar dan meledakkan pesawat.

Semua pengawal Havur pun nampak mencari-cari keberadaan sang penembak. Karena berada di sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi dan di penuhi bebatuan dan rumput, membuat kedua penembak jitu tersebut tidak mudah terdeteksi hanya dengan memakai indra penglihatan.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah jet temput pun terbang dengan rendah dan meluncurkan sebuah misil ke arah mobil-mobil para pengawal. Misil itu bukanlah misil untuk meledakan mobil. Melainkan hanya misil layaknya bom asap. Misil itu saat menabrak bodi mobil langsung mengeluarkan asap yang sangat lebat dan banyak membuat pesawat dan mobil-mobil termasuk orang-orangnya tertutup kepulan asap itu.

Namun selain mengeluarkan asap, misil itu mengeluarkan sebuah gas. Dan apabila gas itu bersatu dengan oksigen menjadi sebuah butir-butir air yang membuat daerah itu basah. Api yang membakar sayap pesawat pun padam karena butir-butir air itu.

"Misi kita selesai, ayo pulang. Kita serahkan penangkapan target utama oleh tim jenderal Hashirama," ucap Penembak Jitu pertama.

Dan karena di kepulan asap itu mengandung butiran air, membuat asap itu cepat menghilang. Setelah itu, rombongan mobil pasukan Sakhuri di bawah pimpinan Hashirama pun tiba. Dan di sebuah Mobil Ranger 4x4 berdiri seseorang sambil memegang sebuah Bazoka di bahunya. Tepatnya Electric Bazoka. Sebuah Bazoka dengan misil Electric yang mampu membuat sel-sel tubuh manusia tersetrum dan menjadi kaku untuk beberapa menit,

Walau pun membuat sel-sel menjadi kaku, efek listrik itu tidak merusak sel-sel tersebut atau bahkan membunuh korban. Dan sekitar beberapa meter mendekati target, misil itu pun di tembakan ke arah Havur dan para pengawalnya.

Kondisi yang basah di area itu tentu akan mempermudah arus listrik untuk bergerak. Dan tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat semua anggota mafia termasuk Havur sendiri menjadi lumpuh. Pasukan Sakhuri pun makin melajukan mobilnya untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin sebelum efek kaku yang terjadi pada Anggota Mafia hilang.

Hashirama yang tidak memakai zirah tempur Sakhuri pun hanya menunggu jauh dari area yang basah itu. Sementara Prajurit yang memakai Zirah mengambil senjata untuk tindakan pengamanan pertama. Kemudian memborgol setiap orang termasuk Havur.

"Hashirama kepada Markas pusat, Target telah di dapatkan. Akan kami amankan beberapa jam di pangkalan militer setempat sebelum di berangkatkan menuju markas pusat," ucap Hashirama pada radio.

 **::==::==::**

Setengah jam kemudian, semua anggota tim di bawah kepemimpinan Boruto telah berada di pangkalan militer setempat. Boruto dan Sarah pun baru saja tiba dengan mobil setelah sebelumnya mereka kembali ke hotel untuk mengambil barang-barang.

Semua anggota tim di bawah pimpinan Boruto pun di bariskan untuk mendengar sebuah pengumuman. "Target telah di tangkap pada pukul 13.45, dan tak menimbulkan banyak kerusakan sedikit pun. Yang menangkap ialah pasukan di bawah pimpinan jenderal Hashirama. Sore ini rencananya kita akan berangkat untuk pulang menuju markas pusat, oke semua bubar dan persiapkan diri untuk perjalanan panjang kembali," ucap Boruto.

"oh dan persiapkan diri untuk melakukan penyiagaan saat Target tiba di sini. Kalian tetap akan bertugas hingga target berada di penjara markas pusat," ucap Boruto lagi.

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

2 hari kemudian, tepatnya Di kota Konoha. Siang hari terasa begitu terik di jam makan siang. Sarada, Sasuke, dan Rama sedang makan siang bersama di ruangan Sasuke. Seharunya di sana ada Naruto dan Itachi. Namun sayang, kedua pria tersebut sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Itachi sibuk dengan semua urusannya di Sunagakure. Naruto sibuk berduaan dengan Istrinya yaitu Hinata di rumah karena hari ini Sasuke memberikan Libur pada Naruto. Sungguh beruntung Orang itu karena di rumahnya tidak ada orang lain selain Ia dan Istrinya tanpa kehadiran kedua anaknya. Boruto yang secara Harfiah berada di Indonesia sedang melakukan tugas-tugasnya yang sebenarnya jauh dari perkiraan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan Himawari yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai mahasiswi semester 3 jurusan Kedokteran.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Ia sedang mengajak anak dan keponakannya untuk makan siang bersama. Mereka menyantap makan siang yang tidaklah mahal. Cuma seharga 500 ribu untuk 3 orang saja.

"Ayah, apa menurutmu makanan sebanyak ini tidak terlalu berlebihan. Aku harus diet agar tidak gemuk seperti Chochou. Tapi malah ayah memaksaku untuk menghabiskan semua makanan ini," keluh Sarada.

"Kan ada aku dan ayahmu. Lagi pula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menghabiskan semua makanan ini seorang diri," ucap Rama.

"Rama benar. Lagi pula kau tidak akan gemuk hanya karena memakan semua makanan ini. Aktivitasmu yang padat akan membakar semua kalori yang masuk. Dan jika kau Cuma makan sedikit, kau akan jatuh sakit. Ayah tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena aktivitas yang padat. Makanya ayah hari ini memberimu makan siang yang banyak. Sekaligus merayakan sesuatu.

Wajah Sarada mendadak berubah menjadi merah setelah mendengar kata merayakan sesuatu. "Merayakan sesuatu, apa itu ayah?" Tanya Sarada dengan malu-malu.

"Merayakan keberhasilan Rama dalam menuntaskan kasus berat dan besar yang hampir tidak ada titik terang, serta menjatuhkan tersangka ke dalam jeruji besi karena menurutnya tersangka memang bersalah, saudaramu itu memang pengacara yang hebat," ucap Sasuke.

"Hehe, kasus itu memang berat. Syukurnya aku berpihak pada orang yang benar walau korban telah meninggal akibat Ramen Bersianida tersebut. Dan akhirnya Pelaku di hukum dengan hukuman yang sepantasnya. Walau Kasus itu sangatlah susah untuk di selesaikan. Aku bahkan harus bekerja selayaknya seorang detektif untuk menuntaskan kasus ini walau hasilnya memang bisa membuat keluarga korban tersenyum lega," ucap Rama.

Ekspresi Sarada pun langsung berubah kala apa yang ia dengar tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Oh ya, selamat ya Rama. kau telah berhasil," ucap Sarada dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau kenapa Sarada? Kau sepertinya sedang Kecewa?" Tanya Rama. Maklumlah, Rama memang seorang tipe laki-laki yang peka. Ia mengenali apa yang di rasakan seorang gadis hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan mendengar nada suaranya.

"Ahh tidak, aku Cuma merasa tak mampu menghabiskan semua makanan ini. Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Sarada. "Ehhh, kita bahkan baru mencicipi makanan ini. Dan bagaimana kau bisa kenyang padahal kau belum menyentuh makan siangmu Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

"Ehh, anu. Maksudnya aku sudah kenyang walau Cuma melihat makanan-makanan ini dan membuatku tak mampu untuk menghabiskan semuanya," ucap Sarada. "Eneh," ucap Rama dengan nada pelan.

"Sarada, apa ada kabar terbaru dari Boruto. dia sepertinya tidak pernah menghubungi Naruto dan memberi kabar kepada kami berdua," ucap Sasuke. "Beberapa hari ini Boruto sedang sibuk. Dia bilang jika dia punya waktu luang, dia akan meneleponku lagi dan orang tuanya," ucap Sarada.

Namun, tak lama setelah Sarada berhenti berbicara ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk ke nomornya. "Maaf paman. Saya permisi keluar dulu. Teman saya meneleponku," ucap Rama. "Teman atau pacar?" Tanya Sarada dengan nada mengganggu. "Hmmm, yang enak di sebut saja deh," ucap Rama lalu segera keluar dan menerima panggilan tersebut,

Setelah Rama meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sarada, Sasuke bertanya pada Sarada lagi. "Apa ada masalah dalam hubungan kalian. Jika ada ayah mohon ceritakan pada ayah. Walaupun ayah bukan perempuan yang bisa mengerti perasaan seorang perempuan, tapi ayah tetaplah seorang ayah yang pasti mengerti dengan perasaan anaknya," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya ayah. Sempat ada masalah. Aku terlalu menganggap serius candaan Boruto. tapi bukan di yang marah. Aku yang marah walau akhirnya aku menerima perminataan maafnya dan memaafkannya juga," ucap Sarada.

"Dan satu lagi, apa Boruto pernah menceritakan sesuatu padamu tentang pekerjaannya di sana. Boruto tak pernah menceritakannya pada Naruto sehingga aku curiga ada sesuatu yang Boruto sembunyikan. Sebuah rahasia besar. Mungkin hal itu menjadi alasan mengapa ia sering sibuk dan susah di hubungi," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku juga merasa begitu ayah. Dan setiap aku memikirkannya dan semua pekerjaannya, Aku malah menjadi khawatir. Aku takut jika pekerjaannya bukan hanya sebagai operator belakang layar, melainkan salah satu prajurit Sakhuri," ucap Sarada.

"Hn, ayah juga berpikir demikian. Naruto juga yakin seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga, nyawa Boruto di tanggung jawab oleh Hashirama. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Boruto, Hashirama wajib bertanggung jawab," ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Sasuke maupun Sarada, Rama dari luar sedikit menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam ruangan untuk merekam percakapan Sasuke dan Sarada di dalam ruangan agar terdengar oleh Sarah.

"Kau dengar sendirikan. Jadi aku mohon ijinkan Boruto untuk menceritakan semuanya pada mereke. Jika begini terus, perasaan saudariku tidak akan tenang. Dan mungkin hubungan Boruto dan Sarada bisa putus hanya karena Boruto menyimpan rahasia ini," ucap Rama pada Sarah.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan kewenanganku. Itu pamanku yang berwenang. Dan pastinya pamanku tidak akan mengijinkannya. Kemungkinan di izinkan sangatlah kecil karena ini berkaitan dengan hubungan kerja sama Techconnec Dan Sakhuri secara langsung. Dan lagi pula Boruto telah pasrah untuk tidak memberitahu Sarada kebenaran. Karena jika Sarada tau, ia akan terus di hantui rasa khawatir tentang keadaan Boruto setiap ia menjalankan misi. Dan jelas apa yang di rasakan Sarada juga akan berpengaruh terhadap Boruto," ucap Sarah

"Humm, aku paham. Tidak apalah yang penting sejauh ini hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja," ucap Rama.

 **::==::==::**

Jam makan siang telah berakhir. Mereka kini kembali ke tempat dan mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Kecuali Rama karena ia tidak bekerja di perusahaan ini. "Paman, aku akan ke bengkel Inojin untuk melakukan servis harian mobilku. Jika paman butuh bantuan atau sekedar membicarakan sesuatu, hubungi aku," ucap Rama.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama. Paman ada tugas untukmu," ucap Sasuke lalu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada komputer di depan matanya.

"Ayah, aku juga mau kembali ke ruanganku," ucap Sarada. "Hn, bekerjalah dengan baik Sarada," ucap Sasuke. Sarada dan Rama pun keluar dari kantor Sasuke bersamaan dan tak lama kemudian 3 orang pengawal memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke untuk merapikan sisa makan siang. Mengapa pengawal, karena tidak semua OB dipersilakan memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke. Demi keamanan.

Sarada berjalan menuju ruangannya yang terletak di lantai 5. Selama 1 tahun, Techconnec mengalami perubahan. Yang pada awalnya di 1 lantai terdapat 2 instansi kini hanya menjadi 1. Tingkat gedung juga semakin tinggi. Beberapa instansi seperti Marketing dan Instansi yang di pimpin Naruto di bangun gedung baru di dekat Gedung Techconnec Pusat.

Sarada berjalan memasuki ruangannya. Ia melewati para pegawainya yang sedang sibuk bekerja dan sesekali balas menyapa pegawainya yang menyapanya. Begitu ia sampai di ruangannya, ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dan tak lupa ia memasang pesan otomatis di pintu yang akan di keluarkan oleh sebuah alat ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Pesan itu akan berbunyi "Maaf, saat ini saya sedang tidak bisa di ganggu,"

Sarada berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan sambil memegangi perutnya. Bukanlah kamar mandi tujuannya melainkan sebuah ruangan kecil yang terdapat kasur di dalamnya. Ya ia menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Kamar itu di bangun atas saran Sarada agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di ruangannya.

Ia memasuki kamar tersebut dan membaringkan badannya. Namun ia tetap memegangi perutnya sambil menahan rasa nyeri yang sedang ia rasakan. "Ugh, tamu bulanan sialan. Jika bukan karena pagi tadi ada pertemuan penting, aku tidak akan masuk kantor hari ini," ucap Sarada sambil meringis.

"Kenapa tamu spesialku ini harus tiba di hari spesial ini. Tapi sayangnya ayah dan Rama sepertinya tidak mengingat hari istimewa ini," batin Sarada kecewa.

Sarada mengambil ponselnya dan membuka Akun Connec Peoplenya. Ia melihat pesan-pesan yang masuk. Ia tersenyum kala mengetahui banyaknya pesan yang masuk. Namun ia menjadi kecewa kala tak melihat pesan dari orang-orang terdekatnya seperti orang tuanya, Rama, pamannya, sahabatnya, dan terutama pacarnya.

Hampir semua orang yang mengirimkan pesan berisi 3 huruf super ajaib itu tidak ia kenali. Mereka hanya orang yang berteman dengan Sarada hanya karena ingin mengenal Sarada lebih dekat. Maklumlah di kota ini Sarada terkenal. Ia seperti artis walau tidak pernah muncul di TV. Semua orang ingin menjadi teman baiknya ataupun pacarnya hanya untuk 2 hal.

Ingin di kenal orang lain sebagai teman Sarada dan ingin mengakses Internet Techconnec secara gratis. Hal ini karena, semua sahabat Sarada seperti Chochou dan Anjelye mendapat kartu spesial Techconnec seperti milik Sarada dan Boruto. dengan kartu itu, mereka bisa mengakses internet atau hal lainnya yang memerlukan jaringan secara gratis alias tidak perlu membayar.

Seusai membaca semua pesan tersebut dan membalas dengan kata "terima kasih atas ucapannya", Sarada pun menaruh ponselnya dan menutup matanya. Namun tetap saja ia terus terganggu dengan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang ia alami hari ini. Ia membuka 2 kancing bajunya paling atas karena ia merasa kepanasan walau ac telah terpasang. Ia terus berusaha untuk melelapkan dirinya dalam tidur.

Tak terduga, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan Video dari orang yang sudah sangat ia nantikan. Boruto Uzumaki. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sarada untuk menerima panggilan Video itu tanpa melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"Hai Sarada, cepat sekali kau menerima panggi..." ucapan Boruto terhenti kala ia melihat sesuatu. Sebuah gunung kembar Sarada yang nampak karena 2 kancing paling tas terbuka. Boruto termenung sambil menatap itu. Sarada di buat heran atas sikap Boruto. Darah kemesuman Boruto yang di warisi dari ayahnya pun keluar sedikit.

"Kyaa, Sarada...!" Teriak Boruto kaget sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kancing Bajumu Sarada," ucap Boruto lagi walau bisa di jamin Boruto membuat Sedikit cela di jari-jarinya agar ia bisa melihat.

Sarada yang kaget pun langsung meletakan ponselnya di kasur. Boruto pun hanya bisa melihat langit-langit saja. Boruto membuka matanya perlahan sambil melihati layar laptopnya lagi.

"Maaf Boruto, aku lupa kalau tadi aku melepas 2 kancing paling atas karena kepanasan. Aku terlalu bahagia saat mengetahui kau menghubungiku lagi, makanya aku sampai lupa mengancing kembali bajuku," ucap Sarada sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya kembali.

"Sore-sore sudah di suguhi pemandangan seperti itu, Hehe. Apa kau baru bangun tidur?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tidak, tapi mau berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi rasa sakit di perutku karena tamu bulanan ini menghalangiku untuk bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," ucap Sarada.

"Oy! Tapi, dari wajahmu kau terlihat Bahagia. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Boruto.

"Kau menghubungiku di siang ini membuatku Bahagia Boruto. aku sangat senang kau menghubungiku di hari ini," ucap Sarada.

"Oh ya, aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia siang ini," ucap Boruto.

"Apa itu?" Jawab Sarada dengan nada senang.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sarada, atau mungkin aku harus terbiasa memanggilmu Sayang. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa di tahun kemarin dan tahun ini. Dan maaf karena saat ulang tahunmu tahun lalu aku tidak memberi ucapan. Jujur, aku di larang memakai ponsel walau aku sudah memohon," ucap Boruto.

Wajah Sarada pun menjadi memerah, "Hiks..Terima kasih Boruto. Tak apa-apa. Kau mengucapkannya tahun ini saja membuatku sangat bahagia. Hiks..kau satu-satunya orang terdekat denganku yang mengucapkannya hari ini. Mereka semua sepertinya lupa," ucap Sarada.

"Umm, mungkin mereka sedang menyiapkan sebuah kejutan luar biasa, jadi persiapkan dirimu saja. Oh dan maaf tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa di ulang tahunmu," ucap Boruto.

"Membuatku bahagia hari ini saja merupakan hadiah terbesar Boruto. kau telah memberiku hadiah terbaik tahun ini. Aku jadi sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat secara langsung wajahmu. Jadi kapan kau akan pulang?" ucap Sarada.

"Umm, sebenarnya ini tidak boleh kubicarakan padamu. Tapi tak apalah. Aku akan pulang begitu tugas besar telah selesai. Aku dan teman-temanku di sini memiliki tugas besar layaknya anggota Sakhuri yang lain. Jadi jika tugas itu selesai, aku akan di pulangkan ke jepang dan kontrak kerjaku dengan mereka akan berakhir. Jadi doakan semoga misi—tugas terakhirku bisa selesai dengan cepat," ucap Boruto.

"Pasti Boruto, aku akan selalu berdoa agar kau bisa cepat kembali. aku sudah terlalu rindu padamu. Rindu untuk merasakan gengaman tanganmu, meninju wajahmu, merasakan belaianmu," ucap Sarada.

"Meninju ya? Bagus sekali ya. Kata-katamu indah sekali. Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik aku memperpanjang kontrak saja," ucap Boruto.

"Hehe, bercanda Boruto. sekarang giliran aku yang bercanda," ucap Sarada.

Percakapan itu pun berlanjut hingga berjam-jam. Bahkan percakapan itu membuat Sarada lupa kalau ia berada di kantor. Padahal di luar asistennya sedang berusaha memanggilnya untuk menandatangai sebuah dokumen.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Maaf lagi karena update yang lama. Oh sebelumnya, Saya pernah tulis pesan tentang kehiatusan saya. tapi itu nanti di akhir November hingga pertengahan Desember. Bukan sekarang.

Kedua saya mau minta maaf karena terlambat update lagi. Faktor kali ini bukan karena sibuk. Tapi ya masalah Kuota. Itu merupakan suatu hal yang penting menurut saya jika mau mengetik Cerita. Tanpa itu saya tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tak perlu banyak bacot lagi sih. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Maaf jika ada salah kata atau pun Typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Author sudah melakukan usaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari hal-hal itu.

Merauke [06-11-2016/15.03]

Btw, bisa kah anda membantu saya.

Saya sedang ikut dalam lomba menulis Cerpen. Maksud saya, saya minta bantuan untuk men-like cerpen saya tersebut.

Anda bisa kunjungi

Http:[/]bagsus*blogspot*co*id/2016/10/Ku-berjuang-tanpamu-tuk-sukses-demi*html?m=1

Note: Hapus tanda "[...]" dan ganti tanda "*" (Bintang) menjadi tanda titik. Saya buat sedemikian karena Fanfiction akan secara otomatis mencekal adanya alamat Wesite dalam sebuah cerita.

Oke, jika anda menyukai cerita saya, bantu saya ya dengan klik like pada cerpen saya di situs di atas. Saya tidak minta uang. Tapi saya hanya minta doa dan Likenya saja. Insya allah saya bisa menang jika kalian membantu saya. tapi yang saya incar bukanlah kemenangan juara 1. Melainkan masuk dalam 10 besar karya terfavorit. Itu saja bagi saya sudah sangat-sangat cukup.

Jadi yang sedang membaca tulisan ini, tolong bantu saya.

Kunjungi juga

Http:[/]bagsus*blogspot*com

Untuk membaca karya peserta yang lain. Dan jangan lupa memberi like pada karya yang anda baca dan sukai.


	34. Chapter 34 : Menuju Sebuah Misi Besar 1

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 34**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah puas berbincang dengan Sarada, Boruto pun langsung membaringkan dirinya ke kasur. "Ahh, perasaanku sekarang lebih tenang. Mengetahui Sarada Bahagia ternyata dapat merubah Moodku," Batin Boruto.

Baru saja akan menutup mata, ia di kagetkan dengan suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar berulang-ulang di sertai dengan pemanggilan namanya. Boruto pun bergegas bangun dari tidurnya dan mendekati pintu serta tak lupa membukanya.

"Oh Sarah, ada apa?" Tanya Boruto. "Komandan memintaku memanggilmu. Mereka berhasil membuat Havur berbicara mengenai Mafia," ucap Sarah.

"Oh ya, baguslah. Jika begitu kita akan lebih cepat melakukan misi besar ini. Jika cepat selesai, maka kita akan cepat kembali ke rumah masing-masing," ucap Boruto.

"Jangan terlalu mengangap remeh. Pastinya menangkap Si Bayangan Hitam akan lebih sulit dari pada menangkap Havur," ucap Sarah.

"Ayo kita ke ruang interogasi. Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan pengakuan si Havur," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Sesampainya di ruangan interogasi, Boruto dan Sarah di kagetkan saat melihat wajah Target utama alias Havur yang sudah babak belur. "Dia target kita? Kalian membuat mukanya hancur begini sampai tidak di kenali," ucap Boruto.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia mau mengaku. Belum ada teknologi yang bisa membuat orang mampu berbicara sesuai fakta," ucap Hashirama.

"Bukankah kita bisa memakai cara yang lebih efektif ketimbang harus membuat tersangka berbicara. Kita bisa memakai bius yang mampu membuat orang ini berbicara sesuai apa yang ia ketahui," ucap Sarah.

"Tentu kami sudah memakai cara itu, tapi sepertinya tubuh orang ini sudah di pasang penangkal zat dari bius itu. Tubuh pria ini sudah terbentuk Antibody tersendiri untuk melawan efek bius itu," ucap Hagoromo.

"Tapi setidaknya cara klasik telah berhasil membuat pria ini mengaku," ucap Hashirama. "Cih! Jangan menyuruhku untuk memberitahu nama dari Si Bayangan Hitam. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, dasar sialan," ucap Havur.

"Kami bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Dengan semua informasi yang telah kau berikan pada kami secara Cuma-Cuma ini, akan kami ungkap dan tangkap pemimpin kalian ini," ucap Hagoromo.

"Itu mustahil. Kau memerlukan pasukan yang sangat banyak untuk menangkap pemimpin kami. Teknologi kami berangsur-angsur sudah mulai melewati kalian. Kami juga sudah mulai berkerja sama dengan kelompok-kelompok radikal yang besar tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, mustahil jika kalian berniat memusnahkan Mafia dari dunia ini," ucap Havur dengan sombongnya.

"Kau harus sadar, Sakhuri tidak bekerja sendiri. Kami bekerja sama dengan Techconnec, dan rencananya, setelah perusahaan-perusahaan kalian kami dapatkan, kami akan menyerahkannya langsung pada pemerintah setempat dengan pembagian Saham 20 persen untuk Sakhuri dan Techconnec," ucap Hagoromo.

"Kalian jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Sudah di ramal oleh para tetua, Techconnec akan jatuh ke tangan kami. Dan kami akan menjadi pemimpin dunia ini," ucap Havur.

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan bermimpi. Ramalan kalian itu hanya di buat oleh Manusia. Tidak akan terjadi. Kau akan di penjara selama beberapa tahun di sini. Dan sebentar lagi anggota Mafia yang lain akan menyusul kalian di sini," ucap Hashirama.

"Bawa ia bersama yang lainnya ke sel tahanan," titah Hagoromo.

 **::==::==::**

Pagi hari, walau tidak merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi, Boruto tetap bisa bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap merasa bersemangat. "Ini hari jumat ya, Hamm ini hari lari pagi bersama timku. Kuharap mereka tidak lupa," batin Boruto. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan mandi.

Setelah mandi, ia memakai pakaian yang biasa di pakai untuk berolahraga. Celana pendek dengan baju singlet ia pakai untuk olahraga pagi ini. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat berkumpul biasa.

Boruto tidak menunggu lagi di markas Sakhuri. Ia langsung menunggu di pangkalan di permukaan d lembah pegunungan Jayawijaya. Ia melihat beberapa anggota timnya yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Pagi pak! Anda terlihat sangat bersemangat," ucap salah satu anggotanya. "Ya, saya senang karena melihat kalian sudah tiba lebih awal, walau masih banyak yang belum tiba," ucap Boruto lalu melakukan pemanasan awal.

"Pak, izinkan kami untuk ikut pemanasan bersama anda," ucap salah satu anggota lainnya. "Apa saya akan melarang? Ayo kita lakukan pemanasan sambil menunggu yang lain tiba," ucap Boruto. Mereka pun melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan bersama-sama. Dan tak lama kemudian, satu persatu tim Boruto pun berdatangan dan ikut melakukan pemanasan bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarah datang dengan memakai celana Training dan memakai baju sepanjang bahu. "Boruto! kau awal sekali datangnya," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak enak kan jika aku datang belakangan terus. Lagi pula tubuhku ini perlu asupan cahaya matahari," ucap Boruto. "Kau memang pemimpin yang...yang bagaimana ya...ya kayak gitulah," ucap Sarah.

"Sarah, cepat lakukan pemanasan. Kita akan melakukan lari pagi sepanjang 5 kilometer ke depan. Lalu beristirahat 1-2 jam dan lari kembali lagi ke pangkalan ini. Bagi yang tidak kuat, tenang, aku sudah minta salah satu mobil di sini untuk mengikuti kita sambil membawa sarapan kita," ucap Boruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun melaksanakan lari pagi secara serentak. Setelah mereka telah meninggalkan pangkalan, mobil yang di maksud pun mulai meninggalkan pangkalan dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, Boruto berbicara dengan Sarah. "Ada kabar terbaru dari Rama? aku tidak bisa menghubunginya belakangan ini" ucap Boruto. "Ya, dia baru saja memenangkan pengadilan terhadap korban Ramen bersianida, saudara pacarmu itu benar-benar pengacara yang hebat," ucap Sarah.

"Waw, sehebat itukah dia. Tapi mungkin aku lebih hebat dari dia, haha!" ucap Boruto. "Jangan besar kepala. Kudengar Rama dari kecil sudah di latih memakai senjata. Dan kau baru setahun yang lalu memakai senjata, jadi jangan sombong," ucap Sarah.

"Ehh, yang benar. Kok Rama tidak pernah cerita ya. Berarti saat kami masih bersekolah, ia sudah mahir memakai senjata?" ucap Boruto tidak percaya. "Ya, setidaknya itu yang ia katakan. Aku percaya karena Rama tidak pernah berbohong padaku," ucap Sarah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat muka anggota tim Boruto sudah mulai kelelahan. Boruto pun juga mulai kelelahan kecuali Sarah.

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah Sarah?" Tanya Boruto. "Tidak, aku dari kecil sudah biasa lari jarak jauh. Staminaku sudah kuat. Padahal kau ketua tim ini, tapi kenapa kau malah lelah pertama ketimbang wakilmu," ucap Sarah.

"Aku sudah lama tidak lari jarak jauh," ucap Boruto. "Kalau begitu bertahan. Jangan buat malu dirimu dengan berhenti berlari apalagi pingsan," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Akhirnya, 5 kilometer telah berhasil di tempuh. Setelah Boruto memberi aba-aba berhenti dan beristirahat, semua anggota tim Boruto pun langsung berhenti lalu membaringkan badannya seraya menarik nafas.

"Semua istirahat beberapa menit lalu bersiap untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan kita akan melakukan latihan menembak di sini," ucap Boruto.

"Menembak? Memang kau menyuruh kami membawa senjata? Kenapa tidak bilang dari markas kalau kita mau latihan menembak?" ucap Sarah.

"Jadi tak satupun dari kalian yang membawa senjata! Bagus sekali. Ini tanda kalau kalian tidak siap siaga. Seharusnya kalian membawa senjata. Apalagi kita berlari di hutan. Apa kalian tidak takut bertemu makhluk buas atau bahkan musuh sepanjang perjalanan ke sini?" ucap Boruto.

Semua anggota pun menjawab tidak. Mereka akan melakukan sesuatu jika di perintahkan. Itulah sifat khas seorang prajurit militer.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kita akan bergantian memakai senjata ini. Syukurnya aku membawa banyak amunisi di mobil. Oke semuanya makan dan minum. Setiap orang akan dapat jatah air sebanyak 2 botol. Dan setelah habis, letakan botol ini di sini," ucap Boruto.

1 jam kemudian, acara sarapan pagi bersama pun telah selesai. Boruto dan Sarah terlihat sedang sibuk menyusun botol-botol yang telah mereka isi dengan tanah dalam jarak 50 meter di depan mereka. Jaraknya berwariasi ada yang 90, 95, dan 100. Dan ada sebuah botol yang di letakan dalam jarak 120 meter.

"Ini adalah pistol istimewa. Mampu menembus jarak 200 meter. Di sana ada 22 target karena memang jumlah kalian 20 di tambah saya dan Sarah menjadi 22. Kalian akan bergiliran menembakan 1 peluru ke arah target. Dan kalian harus memilih dan menyebutkan tarrget kalian. Dan apabila meleset, kalian wajib melakukan push-up sebanyak jarak target yang kalian pilih dari sini," ucap Boruto.

Semua anggota tim pun nampak kaget. "Mustahil, bagaimana jika target paling dekat habis. Berarti kami terpaksa harus menembak target yang lebih jauh," ucap salah satu prajurit. "Ya, itu adalah resiko kalian. Dan tidak ada saling berebutan. Ikuti nomor urut pendaftaran. Aku akan menjadi peserta paling terakhir," ucap Boruto.

"Dan jika kau terpaksa bertemu dengan target paling jauh bagaimana? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau meleset," ucap Sarah. "Sebagai ketua yang baik dan benar, saya akan melakukan push-ap sebanyak 200 kali," ucap Boruto.

"Oh dan ada hadiah buat yang berhasil menembak target 120 meter. Yang berhasil akan di beri hadiah berupa kewenangan untuk memerintahku selama 1 minggu. Entah perintah macam apa itu terserah kalian. Dan aku tidak akan marah. Bahkan walaupun perintah memasukan granat ke dalam celanaku atau bahkan perintah bunuh diri pun akan saya laksanakan. Dan saya juga akan memberikan 50 persen gaji saya untuk pemenangnya. Tapi ada syaratnya. Jika kalian meleset, maka kalian harus push-ap sebanyak 300 kali," ucap Boruto.

Mendengar itu, para prajurit dari tim Boruto hanya bisa meneguk liur mereka. Sebuah hadiah yang menjanjikan namun dengan syarat luar biasa. Walau 300 kali itu terhitung sedikit bagi seorang prajurit militer, tapi lelahnya itu yang menjadi masalah. Apalagi mereka harus berlari lagi menuju pangkalan. "Kami terima tantangan anda," ucap 10 orang prajurit Sakhuri sub-tim Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

10 anggota tim pun telah berhasil mengenai target tanpa ada meleset sedikitpun. Namun, 10 orang yang memilih menembak target utama malah meleset semua dan terpaksa melaksanakan konsekuensinya. Dengan di bimbing hitungan oleh Sarah, mereka melakukan push-up dengan serentak. Beberapa menit di habiskan Cuma untuk menyaksikan ke-10 anggota tim Boruto yang push-up. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka wajahnya mulai pucat karena kelelahan.

Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menyelesaikan 300 push-up dengan sempurna. Beberapa dari mereka kembali berdiri namun sisanya berbaring terlentak karena kelelahan.

"Kalian istirahatlah 10 menit. Setelah itu berbaris. Sambil beristirahat, silakan saksikan kami," ucap Boruto. Sarah pun berjalan mengambil pistol yang di letakan di tanah tempat batas menembak. ia mengisi peluru lalu mengkokangnya.

"Apa hukuman ini berlaku untukku juga," ucap Sarah. "Ya, kecuali aku. Jika aku salah mengenai target utama, aku Cuma push-up 200 kali. Itu sudah kusebutkan dalam perjanjian. Jadi tidak ada protes," ucap Sarah.

"Dan apakah hadiahnya juga berlaku untukku?" Tanya Sarah. "Ya, berlaku untuk semua orang yang berhasil menembak target utama," ucap Boruto. "dan bagaimana jika aku mengenainya. Berarti aku dapat memerintahmu," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, perintah apa saja pasti kujalankan. Kau minta aku telanjang di sini pun aku akan laksanakan," ucap Boruto. Semua orang di sana pun langsung tertawa karena mereka menganggap itu lucu.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu putus dengan Sarada," ucap sarah. Di sinilah Boruto menjadi bimbang dan bingung. Semua sensasi yang ia rasakan pun menjadi satu menyebabkan kegalauan luar biasa.

"Ehh, itu. Umum. Tapi...aaa, ehh... dengan terpaksa akan kulaksanakan karena aku sudah membuat janji untuk melaksanakan setiap perintah," ucap Boruto.

Sarah pun membidik target utama. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar karena Sarah juga mengalami hal serupa dengan Boruto yaitu bimbang. Ia memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat jika salah membidik. "Ini jaraknya di luar perkiraanku. Aku tidak dapat mengenai target dalam jarak segini. Dalam jarak segini, target terlalu kecil untuk di bidik," ucap Sarah.

Sarah pun mengganti target. Ia memilih target barisan 100 meter. Tembakannya berhasil mengenai target. Walau bukan target utama, tapi Sarah tetap lega karena tidak perlu melakukan push-up yang melelahkan itu.

"Dengan begitu masih ada 10 target dan sebuah target utama. Mereka bagianku," ucap Boruto lalu mengambil pistol dari tangan Sarah. Ia pun segera membidik target utama dan berhasil melumpuhkan target utama berupa botol dan membuat botol tersebut terbaring lemas di tanah.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan peluru dalam magasin, Boruto pun menembak 10 target yang tersisa walau 2 dari 10 target meleset. Hal itu jelas membuat para prajurit Sakhuri kagum. "Wah, kapten memang hebat," ucap salah satu prajurit.

"Semua berbaris. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan berhubungan dengan latihan ini," ucap Boruto.

 **Setelah semua berbaris.**

"dalam latihan ini, tersisip beberapa pesan moral. Entah sadar atau tidak di sadari oleh kalian. _Untuk melakukan sesuatu yang besar, di perlukan usaha yang lebih besar serta harus di imbangi dengan kemampuan._ Intinya, semua yang kalian lakukan jika tidak di imbangi dengan usaha dan kemampuan akan sia-sia,"

"Kalian ingin meraih suatu prestasi yang besar yang memiliki sebuah tujuan besar. Kalian memilih menembak target utama agar bisa meraih itu. Tapi kalian melupakan suatu hal. Kemampuan kalian belumlah cukup baik untuk meraih prestasi dan tujuan besar itu. Ingat, usaha saja tidak cukup jika tidak di imbangi oleh doa dan kemampuan,"

"Jadi jika kalian di hadapkan oleh 2 pilihan, pilihlah pilihan yang menurut kalian sesuai untuk kalian. Jika kalian di hadapkan oleh 2 pilihan tugas, pilihlah tugas yang sanggup kalian laksanakan. Jika kalian di hadapkan oleh 2 tujuan yang berbeda, pilihlah tujuan yang dapat kalian raih," ucap Boruto.

"Sarah, satu-satunya yang berpikir panjang dalam memilih suatu pilihan. Dia awalnya memilih menembak target utama. Tapi ia mengingat kemampuannya terbatas. Jadi ia memilih target yang lain. Jadi aku harap bagi kalian yang hari ini melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, jangan di ulangi lagi. Aku tidak mau kalian membahayakan nyawa sendiri atau nyawa orang lain hanya karena kesalahan yang kalian lakukan," ucap Boruto.

"Dan bagi 10 orang yang berhasil mengenai target. Aku yakin kalian menembak target terdekat bukan karena kalian menyadari kemampuan kalian. Melainkan karena kalian di hantui rasa takut untuk menjalani hukuman jika sampai meleset. Makanya kalian memilih target terdekat. Bisa di bilang kalian itu pengecut. Padahal seharusnya kalian bisa menembak target 100 meter atau bahkan target utama. Tapi kalian terlalu takut untuk melakukannya," ucap Boruto.

Semua orang pun nampak terdiam dan merenungi perkataan Boruto. "Kapten ada benarnya. Aku memilih target utama hanya karena tergiur dengan hadiahnya. Aku tidak memikirkan kemampuanku," ucap seorang prajurit.

"Ya, kau benar. Padahal kita seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan push-up jika kita memilih target yang sesuai kemampuan kita," ucap Prajurit yang lain.

"Oke, bersiaplah, kita akan kembali ke markas. Tidak perlu lari. Aku tahu sebagian dari kalian kelelahan. Jadi kita jalan kaki saja," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Siang hari di markas Sakhuri, Boruto dan Sarah berjalan menuju kantin. Namun baru saja akan memasuki kantin, seorang mayor menghampiri mereka.

"Boruto, Sarah. Kalian di panggil komandan ke ruangannya," ucap Mayor tersebut. "Siap, kami akan ke sana," ucap Boruto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan komandan. Setibanya di sana, terlihat beberapa perwira tinggi sedang duduk di meja rapat yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Melihat kedatangan Boruto dan Sarah, Hagoromo pun berdiri.

"Perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah Boruto dan Sarah. Mereka adalah penanggung jawab untuk misi penangkapan Si Bayangan Hitam. Mereka telah di latih untuk tujuan tersebut," ucap Hagoromo.

"Apa pangkat mereka komandan? Apa anda yakin mereka bisa memimpin sebuah tim untuk menangkap atau membunuh Si Bayangan Hitam. Umur mereka masih muda. Dan tidak mungkin mereka adalah pemimpin tim itu," ucap seorang perwira atau bisa di sebut pertama.

Hashirama lalu membagikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada masing-masing perwira tinggi yang mengikuti rapat tersebut. "Ini adalah hasil latihan dan prestasi misi Tim Sakhuri Delta 10 atau yang sekarang di sebut Tim Boruto," ucap Hashirama.

"anda harus sadar, Si Bayangan Hitam adalah pemimpin mafia yang cerdas serta banyak taktik perang. Kita sudah bertempur dengannya semenjak kepemimpinan Komandan sebelum anda," ucap seorang perwira tinggi pertama.

"Saya tahu, maka dari itu saya membuat tim khusus ini. Saya sengaja membuat tim khusus ini dari anggota baru dan bukannya memilih anggota lama karena beberapa hal. Salah satunya adalah agar kekuatan mereka semua seimbang. Dan bukan Cuma itu, aku melatih mereka menjadi tim khusus karena pikiran mereka masih bersih, mereka belum terpengaruh dengan semua aspek kegiatan-keiatan Sakhuri. Bisa di bilang pikiran mereka masih bersih sehingga mudah di sisipi berbagai taktik-taktik baru yang bisa mereka ingat untuk keperluan melaksanakan misi besar ini," ucap Hagoromo dengan lantang dan keras.

"Di sini berarti kau meragukan kekuatan tim khusus yang di bentuk oleh komandan sebelum kau. Mereka telah menyelesaikan dengan sempurna 50 misi tingkat 3. Mereka lebih berpengalaman. Kau mungkin sekarang menjadi komandan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membuat Keputusan seenaknya yang dapat mengganggu kinerja Sakhuri," ucap seorang perwira senior.

"Anda benar, tim khusus bentukan komandan sebelumnya sangatlah hebat. Saya pernah menjalankan misi bersama mereka. Dan kemampuan saya tertinggal jauh," ucap Perwira ke dua.

"Tidak, anggota tim tersebut sudah mulai menua. Itu akan mengurangi kinerja tim khusus itu dalam menjalankan misi. Sekarang bukan masa-masa emas mereka. Jadi Keputusan komandan memang tepat. Membangun tim baru yang lebih muda untuk menjalankan misi maha besar ini," ucap perwira ketiga.

"Benar juga. Tapi, beberapa dari mereka masih muda. Tapi ada yang sudah tua. Umur mereka memang tidak serentak. Ada yang 5 tahun lebih tua dan ada juga yang 5 tahun lebih muda," ucap perwira kedua.

"Karena itu saya membangun tim baru yang umur anggotanya sama. Mereka sengaja kulatih dari nol untuk menjaga kebersihan pikiran dari pengaruh prajurit militer lainnya. Pelatih mereka pun orang-orang terpercaya saya. untuk kapten tim tersebut, saya juga memilih orang yang menurut saya terbaik. Ada 2 calon salah satunya adalah keponakan saya. tapi, pada akhirnya calon kedualah yang mendapat gelar kapten pemimpin tim Sakhuri Delta 10," ucap Hagoromo.

"Oke, semua dari kau. Jika sampai mereka gagal melaksanakan misi ini, aku mau kau turun tahta dan di gantikan oleh perwira yang lebih muda dan handal dalam memimpin. Aku punya seorang calon. Dan kau di larang untuk mengajukan calonmu," ucap Perwira senior.

"Aku terima. Tapi, jika tim khusus yang kubentuk ini berhasil membunuh atau bahkan menangkap hidup-hidup Bayangan Hitam, aku mau anda keluar dari satuan militer Sakhuri. Aku juga akan membongkar tim-tim di bawah pimpinan anda. Aku yakin mereka sudah anda pengaruhi dengan pikiran-pikiran pemberontakan anda," ucap Hagoromo.

"Apa-apaan ini!" ucap Perwira senior dengan nada keras. "aku menantangmu. Aku tahu selama ini anda dan seluruh anak buah anda berusaha menghancurkan Sakhuri dari dalam. Apa kau tidak suka karena aku adalah calon komandan yang akhirnya naik tahta menggantikan komandan Guntur," ucap Hagoromo.

"Itu hanya fitnah. Aku tidak pernah ingin menghancurkan Sakhuri dari dalam. Pasti ada salah satu dari anak buahmu yang membuat fitnah ini," ucap Perwira senior itu.

"Anda bilang fitnah!. Hashirama dan aku sendiri pernah memata-matai kalian sedang berdiskusi untuk melakukan Revolusi dalam kalangan militer Sakhuri. Mendengar akan adanya revolusi tersebut, saya pun membuat siasat untuk mengirim 5 tim di bawah pimpinan anda untuk menjalankan tugas penjagaan pos-pos Sakhuri yang tersebar di setiap negara selama beberapa bulan. dan siasat itu berhasil mencegah tindakan Revolusi yang akan anda lakukan. Anda tidak akan bisa melakukan revolusi hanya dengan sebuah tim beranggotakan 20 orang," ucap Hagoromo.

"Jangan banyak bicara jika tidak ada bukti. Dan jangan berharap aku akan mengerahkan pasukanku untuk membantu tim-timmu dalam melaksanakan misi besar ini," ucap Perwira senior.

"Dengar Jenderal Onoki. Kami tidak butuh pasukanmu untuk melaksanakan misi besar ini. Kekuatan pasukan kami sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tahu kalian memanglah pemberontak yang berusaha mengambil alih Sakhuri demi kepentingan kalian. Tapi selama aku masih hidup dan memimpin di sini, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil alih Sakhuri," ucap Hagoromo lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya bersama Boruto dan Sarah.

"Umm, rapat selesai. Anda di persilakan untuk kembali ke sektor masing-masing. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan dalam rapat kali ini," ucap Hashirama lalu menyusul Hagoromo.

Terlihat perwira-perwira yang lain sungguh kaget. Mereka bahkan tidak berani menatap Perwira senior bernama Onoki tersebut.

"Selamat siang semua. Aku ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai," ucap Onoki sambil berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto dan Sarah pun hanya pasrah mengikuti Hagoromo yang sedang mengarah ke suatu tempat. "Apakah para perwira tadi meremehkan kita. Hufft, tunggu saja akanku buktikan jika mereka salah mengira," ucap Sarah.

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Tapi aku memikirkan perkataan komandan dan perwira senior yang bernama jenderal Onoki tadi. Aku takut akan terjadi perpecahan di markas ini," ucap Boruto.

"Kau tenang saja Boruto. Jika terjadi pemberontakan, komandan dan saya yang akan mengatasinya. Tapi, Jenderal Onoki memang harus di perhatikan sepanjang waktu. Dia bisa membuat tim-tim di bawah pimpinannya untuk melakukan pemberontakan," ucap Hashirama.

"Paman, jika boleh tahu kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sarah.

"Kalian ikut saja. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya beri tahu mengenai misi besar ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin jenderal lain mengetahuinya," ucap Hagoromo.

 **::==::==::**

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah lift dan pergi menuju ruang kendali utama. "Aku akan memberitahukan garis besar misi kalian di ruang kendali nanti. Dan tugas kalian adalah memberitahukan pada pasukan kalian secara rinci agar misi berjalan dengan mulus dan kita bisa membuktikan bahwa perkataan Onoki salah. Dia telah meremehkan kalian," ucap Hagoromo.

Setelah tiba, Hagoromo pun di beri hormat pada para anggota Sakhuri yang berada di sana. "Aku mau kalian melakukan pengawasan lebih ketat kepada seluruh anggota tim di bawah pimpinan Jenderal Onoki. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakan jenderal Onoki selama 24 jam," ucap Hagoromo lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan khusus.

Setelah berada di ruangan tersebut, Hagoromo membaringkan dirinya di sofa. "Hufft, tak kusangka akan ada perselisihan dari dalam Sakhuri. Seharusnya waktu itu ku berhentikan Onoki sebagai ketua pelatih tim-tim khusus. Jika sampai ia melakukan pemberontakan dan mengerahkan tim khusus di bawah pimpinannya, maka kita akan cukup sulit untuk menghentikannya," ucap Hagoromo.

"Kita tidak boleh sampai berselisih. Masalah kita dengan Mafia saja belum selesai. Jangan sampai kita hancur Cuma karena pertikaian kecil ini," ucap Hashirama.

"Lagi pula ini juga karena perkataan paman yang terlalu mengintimidasi. Paman terlalu emosi untuk berbicara. Seharusnya pertikaian tadi tidak perlu terjadi," ucap Sarah.

"Ada tidaknya pertikaian tadi tidak akan membuat pengaruh besar. Usaha pemberontakan sudah pernah hampir terjadi. Dan akan terjadi tidak lama lagi," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sebisa mungkin pemberontakan itu harus di cegah. Jika Sakhuri ini terbagi menjadi 2 pihak dan kedua pihak tersebut saling bertikai, maka pertempuran tidak akan terhindarkan. Dan Mafia bisa dengan mudah melancarkan Strategi mereka. Bahkan bisa jadi, dalam kondisi tersebut, salah satu kubu akan bekerja sama dengan Mafia," ucap Boruto.

"Kau Benar Boruto. jika pemberontakan sampai terjadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakhuri akan terbagi menjadi 2 pihak dan saling berperang. Dan dengan mudah, Mafia melaksanakan Strateginya. Dan aku yakin, Techconnec tidak akan mampu mengatasi Mafia seorang diri," ucap Sarah.

"Oke sudahi pembicaraan ini. Aku akan mulai berbicara tentang misi kalian sekarang juga. Dengarkanlah baik-baik dan sampaikan pada anggota tim kalian dengan rinci agar tidak ada kesalahan sewaktu melaksanakan misi besar ini. Sampai saat ini, kita masih mencari keberadaan pasti Si Bayangan Hitam. Dan Begitu sudah dapat, kalian akan di kerahkan. Jadi persiapkan diri," ucap Hagoromo.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

:

:

Author mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan update. Berhubung ini belum akhir November, seharusnya author tetap bisa melakukan update.

Mengenai masalah pengupdatean di bulan awal Desember, mungkin akan tetap terjadi. Jika author lelah dalam belajar dan ingin rileks, author akan lanjutkan pengetikan fic ini. Jadi ada kemungkinan tetap ada pengupdatean

Mengenai jalan cerita, apa ada yang bingung. Atau ada yang berpikir ada percakapan yang tidak jelas. Umm, bisa lampirkan di review kalian.

Author pada kesempatan kali ini juga mau mempromosikan Fanfiction Milik teman gw. Namanya YOGA07. Fic yang mau author promosikan yaitu Aku Selalu Setia dan Kecelakaan Yang manis. Oke silakan di Search jika berkenan.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.


	35. Chapter 35 : Menuju Sebuah Misi Besar 2

**SoreFanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 35**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Oke sudahi pembicaraan ini. Aku akan mulai berbicara tentang misi kalian sekarang juga. Dengarkanlah baik-baik dan sampaikan pada anggota tim kalian dengan rinci agar tidak ada kesalahan sewaktu melaksanakan misi besar ini. Sampai saat ini, kita masih mencari keberadaan pasti Si Bayangan Hitam. Dan Begitu sudah dapat, kalian akan di kerahkan. Jadi persiapkan diri," ucap Hagoromo.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau berkumpul walau ini adalah hari libur kalian. Aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk memberitahukan amanat yang di beritahukan komandan. Kita sudah mengatur beberapa strategi, tapi kemungkinan akan berubah mengikuti situasi. Yang komandan pertama sampaikan adalah melaksanakan misi dengan serius dan sungguh-sungguh. Jika misi besar ini selesai dengan sempurna, komandan berjanji kalau kalian semua akan naik pangkat menjadi Letnan," ucap Boruto.

"Wah luar biasa. Kita tidak perlu bersusah-susah lagi untuk menunggu lama dan mengikuti pendidikan," ucap seorang prajurit. "Menunggu lama tidak, tapi pendidikan iya. Kalian tetap akan melaksanakan pendidikan karena itu penting untuk menambah ilmu kalian. Tidak ada satupun prajurit di markas ini yang menjadi tamtama, bintara, dan perwira tanpa pendidikan," ucap Sarah.

"Semua tenang. Akan saya lanjutkan. Misi kita adalah menangkap atau membunuh Si Bayangan Hitam. Operasi ini akan di gelar besar-besaran. Jadi di butuhkan ke profesional prajurit untuk melaksanakan misi tanpa membuat resah penduduk sipil sekitar atau bahkan militer setempat. Aku akan menjelaskan lebih rinci, jadi kuharap kalian tenang dan mendengar baik-baik. Tidak di izinkan bertanya sebelum aku memberikan waktu untuk bertanya. Mengerti?" Tanya Boruto.

"Siap! Mengerti...!" Seru Semua Prajurit

 **Penjelasan Boruto**

"Oke, terima kasih. Menurut Info terakhir, Si Bayangan Hitam berada di Paris. Tapi kita tidak mungkin melakukan operasi militer di sana. Tapi, menurut info, dalam beberapa hari, dia akan meninggalkan paris menuju sebuah negara. Namun belum pasti negara apa itu."

"Dari target yang kita tangkap, ehh, sebenarnya yang di tangkap oleh tim Jenderal Hashirama, kita mendapat informasi bahwa Si Bayangan Hitam akan pergi menuju Jepang untuk mengadakan rapat besar dengan seluruh pemimpin-pemimpin Satcom cabang dan beberapa perusahaan naungan Mafia. Tapi entah di kota mana. Tapi bisa ada kemungkin lokasinya akan berubah."

"Tapi ada Info kuat yang mengatakan bahwa Rapat besar itu akan di adakan di Kota Amegakure. Sayangnya kota itu tidak boleh sembarangan di masuki. Ada sebuah prajurit khusus penjaga kota tersebut. Kita tidak mungkin mengelar operasi militer di sana. Tapi, Ame adalah kota yang strategis untuk di gelar operasi militer. Selain kita bisa memanggil bala bantuan dari Markas Sakhuri di Konoha, kita juga bisa mendapat bantuan dari Techconnec dengan cepat."

"Kita akan menyerbu tempat rapat itu dari berbagai arah. Kita akan membagi satuan kita menjadi 4 tim. Aku dan Sarah akan membentuk tim sendiri beranggotakan dua orang. Kami akan diam-diam menyusup ke tempat rapat. Sementara kalian memancing musuh agar menjauh dari lokasi rapat. Buatlah kegaduhan tapi tetap pikirkan nyawa kalian."

"Setelah kami tiba di area rapat, kalian harus perlahan menyusul kami. Kami akan memata-matai mereka hingga kalian tiba. Kemudian kita menyerang pasukan yang berjaga di sana. Kemudian kita menangkap Si Bayangan Hitam. Atau kalau mau lebih gampang, kita ledakan gedung tersebut. Tapi itu tidak akan membuktikan bahwa Si Bayangan Hitam memang benar berada di sana dan tewas dalam ledakan."

"Strategi ini sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah. Kita hanya perlu mengikuti alur permainannya saja. Jadi kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berbagai situasi. Bisa jadi jika tidak serius dan berhati-hati, akan ada korban di tim kita. Dan aku belum mau mati sebelum menikah dengan pacarku dan mencicipinya."

"Oke itu saja. Komandan juga telah memperbaharui nama dari tim kita. Mulai saat ini, tim kita akan di beri nama kehormatan tim Sakhuri. Hanya ada 4 tim di Sakhuri yang pernah menerima gelar kehormatan ini. Mulai saat ini, Tim Boruto akan berganti nama menjadi Laskar Sakhuri 5."

[Note: Laskar= Tentara; Kelompok; Serdadu; Pasukan]

 **Akhir Penjelasan Boruto**

"Laskar Sakhuri. Wah, luar biasa. Itu adalah nama kehormatan sebuah tim yang melaksanakan sebuah misi besar dalam operasi Sakhuri. Sungguh hebat kita bisa berada di tim ini," ucap seorang prajurit.

"Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat. Jangan sampai kalian menjadi besar kepala. Jika misi ini gagal, maka nama Laskar Sakhuri 5 akan gugur dan kembali ke nama tim biasa," ucap Boruto.

"Intinya, jika ingin pamor tim kita di kenal oleh seluruh satuan Sakhuri, kita harus berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna. Hal ini juga akan berpengaruh terhadap karir kita ke depannya," ucap Sarah.

"Misi kita akan di mulai dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Saat ini Komandan sedang menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk misi kita. Bahkan katanya biayanya mencapai 1 miliar hanya untuk membuat semua perlengkapan terbaru kita," ucap Boruto.

"Semua itu di lakukan komandan demi keberhasilan misi dan keselamatan nyawa kita. Bersyukurlah kalian karena memiliki komandan seperti Jenderal Besar Hagoromo," ucap Sarah.

"Kalian boleh bubar. Jangan lupa sering-sering melatih kemampuan menembak jarak jauh kalian," ucap Boruto.

Setelah aba-aba dari Boruto, seluruh Anggota tim Boruto yang sekarang sudah dapat di panggil Laskar Sakhuri 5 pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Boruto melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore.

"Aku belum mandi. Sebaiknya sekarang aku mandi dulu lalu beristirahat. Aku sangat lelah apalagi tadi pagi kita melakukan lari jarak jauh," ucap Boruto.

"Otot, mata, dan seluruh indraku yang lain juga memerlukan relaksasi. Sayangnya di sini tidak ada spa. Aku izin meninggalkan tempat ini deluan. Aku sudah sangat lelah," ucap Sarah lalu meninggalkan Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Boruto merapikan ruangan tersebut dan menguncinya lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

 **::==::==::**

Pagi hari, Boruto di tugaskan Hashirama untuk menuju pangkalan BARI. Tugas ini bukanlah tugas biasa melainkan sebuah tugas penjagaan karena Presiden Republik Indonesia akan mengunjungi BARI. Keadaan ini membuat penjagaan semakin di perketat agar tidak terjadi hal yang di inginkan.

Berhubung keberadaan Sakhuri masih di rahasiakan untuk Khalayak umum, maka Boruto pun harus menyamar sebagai Anggota Sakhuri BARI berpangkat Kapten. Boruto tidak bersama Sarah karena Sarah sedang mendapat tugas lain dari Hagoromo. Sebagai gantinya, Ia di temani seorang prajurit yang sangat ia percayai bernama Prada Indra yang berasal dari timnya.

Jadi karena tugas tersebut, Boruto harus menuju pangkalan di lembah untuk menaiki helikopter menuju pangkalan atas. "Ketua, jika boleh tahu, apa tugas kita ke sana?" ucap Indra.

"Entahlah. Ada Jenderal Hashirama di sana. Seperti yang kita tahu, Presiden Indonesia memiliki hubungan perkenalan yang baik dengan Hashirama dan Hagoromo. Mungkin kita akan ikut mengawalnya. Ingat, kita di sana menyamar sebagai Sakhuri BARI," ucap Boruto.

"Bukannya Sakhuri BARI itu hanyalah semacam Satpam. Tapi kenapa di bekali oleh persenjataan Sakhuri. Bahkan ada Tank juga?"

"Itu karena Sakhuri BARI juga di anggotai oleh anggota Sakhuri Asli. Lagi pula, mereka juga memerlukan senjata untuk pengamanan BARI dan melakukan patroli. Ada cerita, bahwa dulu pernah terjadi penyerangan oleh kelompok tak di kenal untuk merebut BARI. Dan saat itu Sakhuri BARI kebanyakan masih di anggotai oleh penduduk sipil yang bekerja sebagai satpam BARI. Dalam penyerangan tersebut, banyak yang terluka hingga akhirnya di berhentikan dan akhirnya di gantikan oleh anggota Sakhuri yang menyamar sebagai Sakhuri BARI untuk terlibat dalam penjagaan BARI," ucap Boruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, helikopter rmereka tiba di pangkalan atas. Di sana terlihat sangatlah ramai dan penuh dengan pihak militer dan Sakhuri BARI yang bersiaga. Terlihat juga beberapa jet militer yang mengudara.

Begitu Boruto dan tangan kanannya—indra turun dari helikopter, Hashirama pun menghampirinya. "Senang kau bisa melaksanakan tugas yang kuberikan. Berhubung Sakhuri akan melaksanakan Misi besar, aku harus membantu komandan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk misi. Jadi aku mau kau mengawal Presiden selama berada di BARI. Ingat, kau di sini menyamar sebagai Sakhuri Bari. Jadi bersikaplah seperti itu," ucap Hashirama.

"Tentu jenderal. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Tapi apakah pangkat kapten sepertiku layak untuk mengawal presiden?" Tanya Boruto.

"Di Misi ini, pangkatmu akan tetap Kapten. Tapi, bukan Cuma kau yang mengawal. Kau hanya seperti utusan Sakhuri Bari untuk turut mengawal Presiden selama berada di Bari. Oke jika ada pertanyaan tanyakan saja padaku lewat radio. Aku harus kembali ke markas sekarang," ucap Hashirama lalu menaiki helikopter yang tadi di naiki Boruto dan Indra.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto duduk sambil menunggu kedatangan pesawat presiden. Rasa bosan menghantuinya walau ada Indra yang seharusnya bisa ia ajak bicara. Namun tak ada topik yang bisa di bicarakan apalagi Indra sepertinya sedang tidak mau berbicara karena sedang serius memainkan game di ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba, Seorang anggota militer mendatangi Boruto. Dari lambang dan papan namanya, bisa di ketahui orang tersebut bernama Mayor Jenderal Yusuf. Boruto pun berdiri dan memberi Hormat di ikuti Indra. "Selamat siang, pak!" ucap Boruto sambil hormat.

'Kudengar kau yang akan ikut mengawal Presiden. Siapa namamu?" Tanya yusuf.

"Siap! Kapten Boruto, pak!" ucap Boruto dengan tegas.

"Sangat jarang seorang satpam di sebuah perusahaan memiliki pangkat. Tapi mengingat satpam di sini seperti anggota militer, tak aneh jika presiden memberikan gelar pangkat resmi pada kalian. Kudengar-dengar gaji kalian juga cukup besar," ucap Yusuf.

"Ya, sekira 3-6 juta untuk bintara dan 6-8 juta untuk perwira," ucap Boruto.

"Padahal tugas kalian hanya berjaga saja. Tapi gaji kalian bisa sebanyak itu. Pantas saja banyak penduduk sipil yang ingin menjadi Satpam di sini," ucap Yusuf.

Saat Boruto dan Yusuf berbicara, Indra memperhatikan langit dan mendapati pesawat Kepresidenan Republik Indonesia telah nampak dan bersiap mendarat. Indra pun berkata "Ketua! Pesawat presiden sudah nampak di sana." Yusuf pun pergi menuju landasan untuk menyambut kedatangan presiden.

"Ketua! sepertinya dari pembicaraan anda dan perwira tersebut, beliau tidak terlalu mengenal Sakhuri," ucap Indra.

"Ya, hanya presiden dan perwira tinggi saja yang mengetahui. Dan juga beberapa perwira biasa dan beberapa pangkalan militer yang tersebar di beberapa negara yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakhuri. Yang lain hanya mengenal Sakhuri sebagai Satuan keamanan BARI," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan menuju landasan untuk ikut menyambut kedatangan presiden.

Presiden telah mendarat. Para utusan yang di utus untuk mengawal presiden pun berbaris dengan rapi dan memberi hormat. Presiden pun turun dan menjabat tangan para pengawal-pengawal yang di utus untuknya selama berada di BARI.

Semua di jabat tangannya sambil menyebut pangkat dan nama. Dan tiba giliran Boruto yang di jabat. Hati Boruto begitu berdebar. Dia ada di posisi antara panik dan gugup. "Kapten Boruto, pak presiden. Suatu kehormatan bisa menjabat tangan anda," ucap Boruto.

Dan di Borutolah letak perhatian dari orang nomor 1 di Indonesia. Setelah menjabat tangan Boruto, presiden tidak melanjutkan ke yang lain. Dia melanjutkan bertanya "Kau sepertinya anggota Sakhuri yang bukan berasa dari negara ini? Dari mana kau?"

"Siap, saya dari Konoha. Saya di kontrak oleh Jenderal Hashirama untuk bekerja di Sakhuri selama 2 tahun. saya berada di sini untuk menggantikan jenderal Hashirama yang saat ini sedang sibuk," ucap Boruto.

"Kapan kau pertama kali bekerja di Sakhuri? Dan apa kau pernah ke Indonesia sebelumnya?" Tanya presiden.

"Siap, saya bekerja di Sakhuri setahun yang lalu sekaligus menjalani pelatihannya. Ini kunjungan pertama saya ke negara ini," ucap Boruto.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di Indonesia," ucap Presiden lalu menjabat tangan Indra dan seterusnya.

Setelah beberapa jam berada di BARI, akhirnya presiden pun kembali ke pesawatnya. Kunjungannya telah berakhir setelah di resmikannya sebuah satelit BARI terbaru untuk siap di edarkan di orbitnya.

Di sinilah tugas Boruto telah berakhir. Begitu Presiden lepas landas dengan pesawat kepresidenan, Boruto dan Indra pun kembali ke markas untuk beristirahat.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah tiba di markas, Boruto langsung menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Dia tidak perlu lagi ke kantin untuk makan siang karena ia sudah makan bersama dengan presiden. Baru saja akan membuka pintu, dia sudah di panggil oleh Sarah.

"Boruto! kau lama sekali. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu," ucap Sarah sambil mendekat.

"Ada apa. Cepatlah aku lelah. Aku mau tidur," ucap Boruto.

"Misi kita akan di mulai 3 hari lagi. Jadi kita perlu persiapan matang. Komandan juga telah membuatkan kita kendaraan tempur lapis baja namun bukan tank. Hanya mobil biasa yang di lapisi baja ringan dan di beri cairan yang sama seperti pakaian anti peluru milik Techconnec. Techconnec sendiri telah mengirim 5 barel kepada Sakhuri untuk keperluan membuat alat tempur Sakhuri anti peluru," ucap Sarah.

"Berarti ke amanan kita benar-benar terjamin. Tapi perlu di ingat. Sepertinya cairan itu tidak begitu berpengaruh besar pada peluru Sniper. Walaupun dampaknya di kurangi. Tapi, karena baju zirah kita terbuat dari logam kemudian di lapisi cairan itu, aku yakin akan sangat sulit di tembus oleh peluru," ucap Boruto.

"Kita sangat beruntung. Techconnec hanya dapat membuat 10 barel saja. Dan 5 barel yang di berikan kepada Sakhuri itu di gunakan untuk membuat perlengkapan tempur untuk tim kita dan beberapa tim laskar di bawah pimpinan Hagoromo," ucap Sarah.

"Jadi, sekarang target berada di mana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Target saat ini sedang terbang menuju Amegakure. Kita terpaksa melaksanakan misi di sana. Ada kabar Militan Ame juga bekerja sama dengan Mafia. Ini akan membuat misi kita semakin sulit. Hagoromo telah memberitahukan pada Techconnec mengenai misi ini dan meminta agar Techconnec tidak bergerak tanpa perintah. Jadi jika saat kita butuh bantuan, Techconnec dapat membantu," ucap Sarah.

"Jadi Militan tersebut kini telah bekerja sama dengan Mafia. Itu artinya mereka menghianati Techconnec dan artinya mereka sekarang adalah musuh Techconnec," ucap Boruto.

"Kira-kira begitu," ucap Sarah. "Berarti tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap membiarkan kelompok militan itu ada," ucap Boruto.

"Itu saja yang mau ku sampaikan. Silakan beristirahat. Aku akan berlatih bersama yang lain," ucap Sarah.

"Oh ya, Prada Indra izin. Dia perlu istirahat karena tadi dia ikut mengawal," ucap Boruto lalu membuka kamarnya.

"Mengerti!" ucap Sarah lalu meninggalkan Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mandi, Boruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Baru saja akan menutup mata, ponselnya berbunyi. Boruto mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah Sarada.

"Hay Sarada! Ada apa? Apa kau rindu?" Tanya Boruto seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak terlalu sih. Kemarin kan kita baru berbicara. Aku menghubungimu karena aku bosan. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk terus berada di kantor selama 1 hari ini. Katanya Gubernur akan datang ke kantorku untuk membicarakan program sekolah cerdas internet," ucap Sarada.

"Bagus tuh. Berarti sekarang kau orang penting di Techconnec. Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya program sekolah cerdas internet itu apa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Akan kujelaskan secara singkat. Program itu adalah program pemasangan Jaringan Internet Wifi khusus sekolah. Nantinya, setiap siswa akan mendapatkan kartu pelajar yang berisi ID untuk mengakses internet melalui Wafi sekolah khusus ini. Setiap bulan, siswa wajib membayar 10.000 agar ID mereka tidak mati sehingga bisa terus di pakai hingga lulus. Ini adalah program besutanku bersama Gubernur Konoha," ucap Sarada.

"Luar biasa. Jika telah begitu, pasti semangat belajar siswa akan semakin bagus. Tapi, kau harus melakukan setting agar siswa yang mengakses internet melalui jaringan sekolah khusus ini agar tidak dapat membuka situs porno," ucap Boruto.

"Tenang saja. Kami menggunakan Hardware terbaru dan pemograman baru untuk jaringan Wifi khusus sekolah ini. Kami sudah menguji coba dan hasilnya sebuah situs yang kami blokir dengan program baru ini tidak dapat di tembus walaupun telah mengganti IP. Tapi hardware dan program baru ini hanya kami aplikasikan pada jaringan Wifi Khusus sekolah ini saja," ucap Sarada.

"Ooo! Jadi sekarang kau menunggu kedatangan Gubernur?" Tanya Boruto.

"Ya, aku akan menandatangani kontrak kerja sama untuk program 'Sekolah Cerdas Internet' ini. Dan aku menjadi sedikit gugup karena aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan Gubernur secara langsung," ucap Sarada.

"Kau hanya akan berhadapan dengan Gubernur. Bukan presiden. Jadi biasakanlah saja. Tapi gugup memang hal biasa yang sering terjadi. Aku saat pertama kali bertemu Komandan Sakhuri juga gugup. Apalagi tadi pagi saat aku berhadapan dan berjabat tangan dengan presiden Indonesia. Aku gugup bukan main," ucap Boruto.

"Kau berjabat tangan dengan presiden? Sebenarnya kau di sana bekerja sebagai apa sih? Apa kau orang penting di unit Mision Control, atau kau semacam pengawal di sana?" ucap Sarada dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"ehh, umm. Aku hanya bekerja di balik layar kok. Memang aku bekerja di unit Sakhuri Mission Control tapi aku bukan orang penting di sini. Cuma kebetulan bertemu Presiden saat kunjungannya ke BARI. Kau tahu kan BARI?" Tanya Boruto.

"Ya, Badan Antariksa Republik Indonesia. Aku tahu tentang itu. Ya walau tidak sehebat NASA, tapi BARI layaknya sebuah BMKG raksasa dan juga badan yang menggantikan LAPAN, lagi pula BARI sudah lama bekerja sama dengan Techconnec begitu pula dengan Sakhuri," ucap Sarada.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu pengiriman 5 barel cairan khusus anti peluru?" Tanya Boruto.

"Umm, aku kurang yakin sebenarnya. Tapi, katanya ayahku mengirim 5 barel memang. Tapi, seharusnya itu tidak berguna jika untuk pelapis. Cairan itu hanya dapat bereaksi jika di lapisi di benang-benang yang kemudian di sulam menjadi sebuah kain. Seharusnya Sakhuri mengetahui itu. Jadi jika mereka berencana melapisi zirah tempur prajuritnya dengan cairan itu, maka tidak akan berguna," ucap Sarada.

"Oh, begitu. Sepertinya kau sudah tahu banyak mengenai carian itu. Apa ayahmu membuatkanmu pakaian anti peluru juga?" Tanya Boruto.

"Ya begitulah. Kaos yang kukenakan sebagai dalaman ini merupakan salah satu pakaian anti peluru yang di buat ayahku khusus untukku. Ayahku juga membuatkanku Jas seperti miliknya. Dan aku rasa dia juga telah membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Sarada.

"Benar. Tapi yang di berikan padaku ini adalah jas lamanya. Memang anti peluru. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan berguna jika peluru Sniper mengenai jas ini," ucap Boruto.

"Bukan itu sebenarnya maksudku. Aku tadi bilang aku rasa ayahku telah membuatkan jas anti peluru baru untukmu," ucap Sarada.

"Oh, begitu ya. salah bicara. Haha, maaf," ucap Boruto.

"Huff, kau kurang menyimak kata-kataku," ucap Sarada.

"Ya maaf. Soalnya aku masih lelah. Aku tadi berniat beristirahat. Oh, karena aku sama sekali belum pernah menghubungi ayahmu dan ayahku, aku mau kau menitipkan salah pada mereka," ucap Boruto.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bisa menghubungi ayahmu. Atau kau malas berbicara pada ayahmu karena marah atas Keputusan mereka?" Tanya Sarada.

"Bukannya malas. Hanya saja aku tidak siap untuk menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari mereka. Ada sebuah rahasia yang kusembunyikan dari kalian selama ini. Dan tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa apalagi mempertanyakannya padaku," ucap Boruto.

"Ok, rahasia itu milikmu. Aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Tapi ingat semua janji-janji manismu. Kau akan pulang dengan kondisi utuh," ucap Sarada.

"Hmm, tentu. Aku akan tepati janji. Tapi jika ada luka sedikit tidak masalahkan?" Tanya Boruto sambil tersenyum bergurau.

"Ya..ya! asal kau pulang dalam keadaan hidup dan memenuhi janjimu," ucap Sarada.

"Tentu Sarada. Oh sebelumnya apa kau mengenal pacar Rama?" Tanya Boruto.

"Boruto. kita sudahi dulu. Gubernur sudah datang. Aku harus bersiap-siap. Apa penampilanku sudah rapi?" Tanya Sarada.

"Ya, kau terlihat cantik. Tapi ada sedikit air mata di sana," ucap Boruto.

Sarada pun menghapus air mata yang keluar secara spontan sewaktu berbicara dengan Boruto. kemudian menghentikan panggilan. Boruto pun menaruh ponselnya dan mulai menutup matanya.

"Hufft, kuharap aku bisa menepati janjiku itu Sarada. Aku harap aku bisa memberitahukan semua ini padamu. Jika begitu, aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan semua. Tapi, mungkin kau akan menjadi khawatir dan tidak fokus dengan pekerjaanmu karena selalu membayangi diriku. Setelah misi besar ini, aku akan pulang. Jadi tunggulah kepulanganku," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Sore hari, Boruto terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara bel yang di lakukan oleh seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Sarah, ada apa?" Tanya Boruto sambil mengucek matanya lalu menguap.

"Komandan ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sarah.

Boruto memperhatikan wajah Sarah baik-baik. "Kenapa dahimu memar dan benjol?" Tanya Boruto.

"Oh ini karena latihan tadi. Aku tidak terlalu fokus hingga aku menabrak tiang. Sakitnya sih tidak seberapa, tapi malunya tuh," ucap Sarah.

"Makanya, lain kali kalau latihan harus fokus. Itu baru latihan, bagaimana jika misi betulan? Kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu," ucap Boruto.

"Sudahlah Boruto, kau sudah di tunggu komandan. Aku mau ke kamarku untuk beristirahat," ucap Sarah.

"Oh ya, selamat beristirahat Sarah," ucap Boruto lalu masuk untuk mencuci muka. Sarah pun langsung meninggalkan Boruto menuju kamarnya.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto mendatangi ruangan Hagoromo. Ia mengetuk pintu sambil menunggu konfirmasi untuk di persilakan masuk. Begitu ada perintah, ia pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan Hagoromo saat itu tidak seramai saat mereka terakhir kali datang. Cuma ada Hagoromo dan Hashirama.

"Boruto, kau lama sekali. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi," ucap Hashirama.

"Maaf, aku tadi sekalian ganti baju makanya lama. Tidak mungkin kan aku berjalan ke sini dengan pakaian tidur," ucap Boruto.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tiba. Ayo ikuti aku," ucap Hagoromo sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Kita akan pergi menuju Laboratorium tempat kita akan membuat zirah tempur untuk timmu," ucap Hashirama.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang sekiranya penting," ucap Boruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara saja di lab. Nanti," ucap Boruto.

Setibanya di lab. Boruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua hal yang ada di sana. Itu bukan hanya sebuah Lab. Tapi juga sebuah bengkel. Laboratorium ini memang bukan hanya untuk melakukan penelitian tetapi juga untuk merakit atau menciptakan sebuah teknologi baru.

"Selamat datang di Laboratorium Boruto. di sinilah teknologi Sakhuri di ciptakan. Di sini juga kami merakit kendaraan yang akan kalian pakaian dalam misi nanti dan juga membuat zirah tempur kalian. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi," ucap Hagoromo.

"Ya, aku dapat info dari pacarku. Dia adalah Uchiha Sarada. Dia bilang, Cairan anti-peluru itu tidak akan berfungsi jika hanya untuk melapisi zirah tempur. Cairan itu harus di lapisi di benang-benang yang kemudian di jahit menjadi baju," ucap Boruto.

"Kami tahu. Maka dari itu, kami mendesain zirah baru untuk kalian. Zirah ini memiliki 3 lapisan, pertama lapisan logam baja ringan yang berada di paling luar. Kemudian di tengah ada serat-serat logam yang terbuat dari benang-benang logam yang kami lapisi dengan cairan itu. Dan bagian dalam ada kain anti-peluru seperti pakian yang kau gunakan saat kau hampir mati hari itu," ucap Hashirama.

"oh, dan bagaimana dengan mobilnya?" Tanya Boruto.

Kami melapisi bagian dalamnya dengan kain anti peluru juga. Kacanya kami desain agar tidak mudah di tembus oleh peluru. Kami memakai 2 lapis kaca anti peluru untuk mobil ini. Dan rencananya teknologi ini juga akan kami aplikasikan untuk seluruh kendaraan lapis baja," ucap Hagoromo.

"Berarti tingkat keselamatan pasukan Sakhuri akan semakin tinggi," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, tapi tidak berarti tidak akan ada anggota yang tewas saat menjalankan misi. Zirah tempur dan Kendaraan memang anti peluru. Namun tidak anti ledakan dan bom. Oh dan satu lagi. Di setiap kendaraan ini kami lengkapi dengan sebuah senjata pemati sistem Saraf. Aku yakin kalian sudah melihat Videonya," ucap Hashirama.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Bisa kulihat sekarang?" Tanya Boruto.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mencobanya sendiri sewaktu misi. Arahkan saja senjata rahasia itu ke musuh. Maka mereka yang terkena senjata ini akan lumpuh. Tapi perantaranya adalah air. Jadi basahi musuh kalian dulu agar efek senjata ini bisa luas," ucap Hashirama.

Tak lama kemudian seorang ilmuwan dari laboratorium tersebut menghampiri Hagoromo. "Pak, ini adalah laporan hasil uji coba Zirah tempur ini. Sudah semua senjata telah kami tembakan ke arah zirah ini. Dan hasilnya cukup luar biasa," ucap Ilmuan tersebut.

"bagus. Jadi pakaian ini memiliki nilai daya tahan ledakan 3 dari 5. Dan Sniper biasa tak mampu menembusnya. Cukup baik. Kuharap teknologi ini bisa kita aplikasikan untuk semua zirah tempur prajurit kita. Namun sayangnya Sumber daya sangat terbatas. Techconnec pun tak mampu membuat cairan itu karena bahan dasarnya sudah langka. Tapi setidaknya zirah tempur ini bisa di pakai untuk beberapa generasi," ucap Hagoromo.

"Jika boleh tahu, sisa berapa barel?" Tanya Hashirama.

"2 barel pak. Kami juga bisa membuatkan anda zirah khusus ini. Mungkin zirah khusus yang di buat khusus hanya untuk Jenderal besar dan Komandan Sakhuri," ucap Ilmuan tersebut.

"Ide bagus. Kalian bisa membuatkan Komandan zirah khusus yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah Komandan Sakhuri," ucap Hashirama.

"Buatkan 2 saja. Aku dan Hashirama," ucap Hagoromo.

"Komandan. Jika urusanku sudah selesai, aku izin kembali kekamar. Aku ingin menghubungi orang tuaku. Selama ini aku belum pernah menghubungi mereka. Dan bisa di bilang aku sangat rindu dengan suara ibuku dan adikku serta ayahku," ucap Boruto.

"Silakan. Tapi ingat. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan ungkapkan hal ini pada mereka," ucap Hagoromo.

"Tentu, aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir karena mengetahui aku bekerja di Sakhuri sebagai seorang prajurit yang akan melakukan sebuah misi yang berbahaya," ucap Boruto.

"Oh dan Boruto. nanti malam jam 9 datanglah ke ruangan komandan. Kita akan melakukan acara makan bersama sekaligus berdoa agar misi besar kalian bisa terlaksana dengan baik. Semua prajuritmu wajib hadir. Dan akan ada beberapa jenderal besar yang menghadirinya, termasuk Jenderal Onoki," ucap Boruto.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Ini adalah update terakhir untuk cerita ini di bulan ini. Author akan melaksanaka Ulangan semester jadi harus fokus. Tapi jika lelah dan butuh refresing, saya akan melanjutkan pengetikan dan mempublisnya jika sudah selesai di ketik.

Author akan kembali aktif setelah tanggal 11 desember. Berhubung ulangan berakhir dan sudah tidak ada tugas-tugas lagi, maka author akan punya banyak waktu untuk berduaan dengan laptop dan mengetik lanjut Chapter berikutnya.

Sedikit info. Mohon untuk Chapter 36 ini jangan di pertanyakan kapan update karena saya juga tidak tahu kapan bisanya. Namun jika ingin membahas atau memberi aspirasi terhadap chapter ini, silakan Inbox saya di Facebook atau PM. Semua Guest review akan saya terima karena akan masuk ke daftar review setelah 3 hari.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah setia membawa dari chapter 1 sampai 35 ini. Terima kasih kepada para Silent Reader yang mau membaca. Dan jika berkenan, saya ingin bertanya dan mohon di jawab dengan jujur.

 _ **Menurut lubuk hati terdalam kalian, apa yang membuat Cerita ini menarik di mata dan hati kalian? Romance-nya, Action-nya, Drama-nya, Chara-nya (Karakternya), Jalan Cerita-nya, atau ada hal lain.**_

 _ **Kedua, adakah hal yang menurut hati kecil agan-agan semua kurang menarik dan membuat anda tidak begitu menyukai cerita ini.**_

 _Semua pertanyaan di atas saya maksudkan agar saya bisa menjadi lebih baik dan berkembang dalam membuat sebuah Fanfiction. Aspirasi/Pendapat anda sangat penting bagi saya._

 _Oke sampai jumpa di lain chapter._


	36. Chapter 36 : Menuju Sebuah Misi Besar 3

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 36**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Oh dan Boruto. nanti malam jam 9 datanglah ke ruangan komandan. Kita akan melakukan acara makan bersama sekaligus berdoa agar misi besar kalian bisa terlaksana dengan baik. Semua prajuritmu wajib hadir. Dan akan ada beberapa jenderal besar yang menghadirinya, termasuk Jenderal Onoki," ucap Hashirama.

 _[NB: ada kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Author kurang fokus. Jika pembaca yang serius dan jeli dalam membaca pasti tau letak kesalahannya. Oke kita lanjut]_

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Malam hari pukul 8 malam. Boruto bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara makan malam bersama yang di adakan oleh komandan. Acara makan malam bersama ini adalah acara yang spesial karena hanya di gelar jika ada sebuah tim Sakhuri yang akan melaksanakan sebuah misi atau tugas besar. Dalam acara ini juga, hampir semua perwira tinggi akan ikut menghadiri acara makan malam bersama ini.

Berhubung ini adalah acara formal kemiliteran, ia memakai pakaian PDH lengkap. "Aku menjadi sedikit gugup. Berhubung acara ini di gelar untuk timnya yang akan melaksanakan sebuah misi besar, ia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena ia adalah Ketua dari tim Laskar Sakhuri 5. Dia harus menciptakan sebuah kesan yang baik pada para perwira tinggi tersebut agar timnya di segani.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Boruto pun mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dari kamarnya dan tak lupa menguncinya. Sedikit menarik nafas lalu berjalan meninggal kamarnya menuju ruangan tempat acara makan malam bersama itu akan di gelar.

Ruang komandan Sakhuri itu sangatlah luas dan besar. Di ruangan tersebut ada 4 buah ruangan lainnya yaitu kantor yang sesungguhnya, ruang rapat, Aula komandan, dan sebuah ruangan untuk latihan menembak. Acara di adakan di ruang rapat dan aula yang kebetulan merupakan satu buah kesatuan ruangan yang di batasi oleh tembok non-permanen.

Orang di sana sangat ramai. Bukan hanya perwira tinggi saja yang hadir melainkan beberapa perwira-perwira lainnya juga turut menghadiri acara tersebut. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, duduk 5 orang yang merupakan anggota tim Laskar Sakhuri 5. Boruto pun menghampiri mereka.

Melihat kedatangan Boruto, ke-5 orang tersebut langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat. "Malam Ketua!" ucap mereka lalu kembali duduk saat Boruto mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk kembali.

"Kalian melihat kapten Sarah?" Tanya Boruto. Mendengar Boruto bertanya, seorang dari kelima orang tersebut pun berdiri.

"Siap, kapten Sarah sedang bersama Komandan di ruangannya," ucap orang tersebut lalu kembali duduk.

"Oke, terima kasih," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Hagoromo—komandan Sakhuri.

Setibanya di sana, ia melihat Sarah dan Hashirama sedang berbicara berdua. Hagoromo juga berada di sana namun sedang berbicara di depan layar laptop alias sedang ada yang melakukan Video Chat sama sang komandan Sakhuri tersebut.

Hashirama melihat kedatangan Boruto. "Masuklah Boruto. kami sudah menunggumu," ucap Hashirama.

"Benarkah? Tapi tak satupun orang di ruangan acara memberitahukan kalau kalian menungguku?" Tanya Boruto.

"Sengaja aku tidak meninggalkan pesan karena aku yakin kau akan datang ke sini dengan sendirinya," ucap Hashirama.

Tak lama kemudian, Hagoromo menutup laptopnya dan berdiri. "Aku sudah selesai. Mari kita ke ruang acara. Aku yakin mereka sudah menunggu kedatanganku," ucap Hagoromo.

"Mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi hidangan makan malam," ucap Hashirama.

"Ada berita, entah ini berita baik atau berita buruk. Jenderal Onoki tidak dapat hadir malam ini karena suatu hal yang ia rahasiakan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Oww, jadi apa jenderal Onoki memang penting di acara makan malam ini?" Tanya Boruto.

"Kehadiran jenderal-jenderal besar di acara sepenting ini sangatlah penting. Tanpa kehadiran seorang jenderal besar, acara tidak akan di anggap formal. Ini adalah tradisi Sakhuri," ucap Hagoromo. "Ayo kita segera pergi menuju ke ruangan acara. Aku mau segera menyampaikan pidato," ucap Hagoromo lagi.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa jam kemudian acara pun selesai. Semua orang pun mulai kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Boruto dan Sarah berjalan bersama menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan, Sarah bertanya "Boruto, apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu?" Tanya Sarah.

"Sudah. Mereka menanyakan kondisiku sama tugas-tugasku. Tapi aku tak menceritakan kebenaran pada mereka. Sebenarnya berbohong pada orang tua karena terpaksa itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Tapi tak apalah dari pada ku katakan yang sebenarnya malah akan membuat mereka panik dan khawatir," ucap Boruto.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi kita akan menjalankan misi besar ini. Kita hanya perlu menunggu perintah dari pamanku. Selain itu kita juga menunggu persiapan perlengkapan kita siap. Ame sangat dekat dengan Konoha. Tapi mungkin ada baiknya kau tidak bertemu dulu dengan Sarada agar tidak di tanya yang aneh-aneh karena kau pulang tanpa kabar dan lebih awal dari kontrak perjanjian," ucap Sarah.

"Aku tahu," ucap Boruto. "Tapi sampai saat ini aku merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membohongi banyak orang. Aku tahu jika ku beritahukan kebenaran, pasti mereka akan merasa khawatir," ucap Boruto.

Mereka pun tiba di depan kamar Sarah. "Boruto sampai jumpa. Lebih baik kau beristirahat karena besok pagi kita akan pergi bersama Komandan ke suatu tempat," ucap Sarah. "Ya, semoga aku bisa bangun pagi. Aku sangat kelelahan hari ini," ucap Boruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya.

 **::==::==::**

Pagi harinya, sebuah helikopter yang berada di pangkalan lembah terlihat bersiap lepas landas. Di dekat heli itu ada Hagoromo dan Hashirama. "Dimana mereka? Apa mereka ketiduran?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Tidak mungkin sebenarnya. Mereka sudah terlatih untuk selalu bangun tepat waktu jam 5. Tapi mengingat semalam kita selesai jam 1, mungkin mereka masih mengantuk," ucap Hashirama.

"Hashirama, minta anggota yang ada di markas untuk mengecek Boruto dan Sarah. Kita harus berangkat pagi ini menuju pos barat," ucap Hagoromo. "Baik," ucap Hashirama lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak menghubungi seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, Sarah pun muncul bersama Boruto. "Maaf paman. Aku tadi membangunkan Boruto makanya lama," ucap Sarah. "Maaf komandan. Aku kelelahan makannya terlambat bangun," ucap Boruto.

"Aku akan maklumi. Kemarin memang pekerjaanmu padat. Naiklah helikopter, kita akan pergi ke sebuah pos untuk bertemu seorang agen Intel Sakhuri," ucap Hagoromo.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka pun tiba di pos penjagaan Sakhuri tersebut. Mereka telah di sambut oleh anggota-anggota Sakhuri yang berjaga di sana. Begitu helikopter mendarat, seorang anggota pun mendekat dan membuka pintu. "Pagi komandan!" ucap orang tersebut.

Hagoromo pun turun di ikuti Hashirama beserta Boruto dan Sarah. Seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat ke arah Hagoromo. Hagoromo pun mendekat. Orang tersebut pun langsung hormat dan memberi salam. "Selamat siang Komandan!" ucap orang tersebut.

Hagoromo pun menjabat tangan orang tersebut di ikuti oleh Hashirama. "Sudah lama kau tidak bertugas di Konoha. Aku rindu memerintahmu, Yamato," ucap Hashirama sambil menepuk punggung orang tersebut alias Yamato.

"Boruto, Sarah. Perkenalkan. Mayor Yamato. Dulu merupakan salah satu prajurit bawahanku di pangkalan Sakhuri di Konoha," ucap Hashirama. Boruto dan Sarah pun memberi hormat. "Di mana intel tersebut?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Mari ikut saya komandan. Tapi mungkin dia masih beristirahat," ucap Yamato.

 **::==::==::**

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan yang seperti ruang tamu. Yamato pun meminta sang komandan beserta pengikutnya untuk duduk. "Silakan menunggu sebentar. Saya akan memanggilkan Intel tersebut," ucap Yamato.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yamato kembali bersama seseorang. "Maaf komandan. Saya cukup kelelahan," ucap Intel tersebut.

"Aku bisa maklumi. Perjuanganmu cukup gigih. Jadi bisa kau menceritakan semua informasi yang kau dapat?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan menceritakan lebih dalam soal PAIN ini," ucap Intel tersebut.

 **Penjelasan Intel.**

 _Nama kelompok yang melindungi sekaligus memimpin Amegakure bernama PAIN. Aku sempat bertanya pada Uchiha Sasuke mengenai PAIN ini. Di katakan PAIN di bentuk oleh Uchiha Itachi sewaktu ia memimpin Techconnec. Tapi untuk rencana, Uchiha Fugaku lah yang memikirkan rencana itu._

 _Nama awal PAIN saat di bentuk Itachi adalah Akatsuki. Namun setelah terjadi reformasi dalam pemerintahan Ame, Akatsuki pun mengambil alih kepemimpinan Ame dan mengubah nama Akatsuki menjadi PAIN yang memiliki arti kesakitan atau kesengsaraan. Secara harfiah, PAIN di artikan sebagai Kelompok pembawa Kesengsaraan. Namun bukan untuk Kota Ame beserta penduduknya melainkan untuk kota-kota di sekitar dan dunia ini._

 _Beberapa penduduk ame mendukung PAIN. Namun yang tidak, jelas mereka melarikan diri dari kota saat ketua PAIN memberi waktu bagi mereka keluar dari kota. Sebulan kemudian, Menara-menara Techconnec di hancurkan dan pengawasan kota Ame oleh PAIN pun semakin di perketat. Kejadian ini tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Dan aku mendapat kabar jika PAIN mulai menjalin kerja sama dengan Mafia untuk memperkuat pasukan PAIN sekaligus membantu merebut Techconnec._

 _Dan aku punya hipotesa tersendiri. Menurutku, hubungan kerja sama PAIN dengan Mafia sudah terbentuk sangat lama bahkan sebelum putusnya hubungan antara PAIN dan Techconnec 5 tahun yang lalu. Putusnya hubungan ini bukanlah karena pemberontakan melainkan PAIN atau saat itu di kenal dengan nama Akatsuki ingin mandiri dan tidak ingin menerima bantuan dari kota lain. Hipotesa ini aku dasarkan pada bukti bahwa semenjak putus hubungan dengan Techconnec, Akatsuki menjadi lebih kuat. Saat itu Akatsuki juga sudah berambisi untuk menjadi pasukan militer khusus kota Ame._

 _Namun 2 setelah pemutusan hubungan kerja sama itu. Akatsuki hilang layaknya di telan bumi. Tak ada kabar dari mereka dan bahkan saat terjadi bentrok antar warga asing dengan penduduk Ame pun Akatsuki tak menampakan dirinya. Padahal itu merupakan tugas dari Akatsuki untuk mengamankan kota._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, Akatsuki kembali muncul dan mengusir penduduk asing yang mereka rasa sebagai pembawa bencara bagi kota mereka. Beberapa bulan kemudian Akatsuki pun merencanakan revolusi pada pemerintahan Amegakure yang mereka rasa kurang kuat. Di sinilah terjadi pengusiran besar-besaran terhadap penduduk asing yang berada di ame. Bahkan, dalam revolusi ini pemimpin Ame saat itu tewas di bunuh oleh ketua Akatsuki._

 _Ketua Akatsuki pun mengambil alih kepemimpinan Ame dan mengubah nama Akatsuki menjadi PAIN. Semenjak itu, Ame menjadi sangat sulit di masuki oleh kota lain dengan tujuan yang berkaitan dengan Politik dan pemerintahan. Yang di izinkan masuk hanyalah pedagang._

 _Kota lain pun mulai mewaspadai Ame. Bahkan kota-kota tersebut tidak berani menampung warga Ame yang melarikan diri dari kota. Hanya Konoha saja yang berani menerima mereka. Sebulan kemudian, PAIN pun merobohkan semua menara-menara Techconnec di kota Ame_

 _Aku mendapat kabar mengenai pemimpin mereka yang sangat rahasia. Bahkan Techconnec saja tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sama seperti Mafia, pemimpin PAIN pun sangat di rahasiakan identitasnya. Namun ekspedisiku di kota Ame membuahka hasil. Pemimpin PAIN merupakan orang yang paham betul seluk belum militer sehingga tak heran jika PAIN merupakan militer terkuat di jepang. Bahkan PAIN memiliki jaringan antar teroris di dunia sehingga mereka dapat memberi peralatan-peralatan tempur buatan Rusia dan curian para teroris-teroris tersebut._

 _Kerja sama PAIN dan Mafia sangatlah membuahkan hasil. PAIN menjadi lebih kuat dan dan Mafia secara otomatis memegang kendali terhadap kota Ame yang selama ini mereka incar. Aku juga mendapat kabar bahwa akan di gelar rapat besar antara tetua-tetua PAIN dengan pemimpin Mafia. Dan kalau tidak salah kalian akan melakukan operasi di sana kan?_

 _Kusarankan kalian berhati-hati. Tak ada peluang selamat jika kalian sampai terkepung oleh Si bayangan hitam dan pemimpin PAIN. Aku tak dapat banyak informasi mengenai Mafia di kota itu._

 _ **Akhir Penjelasan Intel**_

"Tak cukup banyak informasi yang bisa kita dapatkan memang. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya sekarang kita tahu asal usul PAIN," ucap Hashirama.

"Berarti misi ini sudah jelas sangat beresiko. Apalagi sekarang sudah sah bahwa Mafia punya hubungan dengan pasukan pembunuh elite dunia," ucap Sarah.

"Aku pernah melaksanakan tugas di Amegakure. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar rumor mengenai PAIN. Berarti saat aku berada di sana, mereka sedang menghilang dari Amegakure," ucap Boruto.

"Bukan menghilang ataupun meninggalkan Ame. PAIN saat itu tetap berada di kota. Mereka menyatu dengan masyarakat yang membuat keberadaannya tak terlacak. Mereka punya tempat berkumpul di daerah hutan dan juga di ruang bawah tanah yang tepat berada di bawah Town Hall," ucap intel tersebut.

"Itu saja yang ingin kami tau darimu. Kami akan kembali ke markas sekarang. Dan pastinya kau tidak ada perlengkapan lagi kan? Jadi aku akan menunggumu di markas untuk mengambil perlengkapan karena beberapa hari lagi kau harus kembali ke lapangan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Tentu komandan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir tertinggal informasi. Ada rekanku di kota Ame. Dia akan menggantikanku sementara hingga luka-lukaku pulih," ucap Intel tersebut.

"Kita akan kembali sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku periksa," ucap Hagoromo.

"Baik," ucap Hashirama, Sarah, dan Boruto bersamaan.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah tiba di markas, Hagoromo pun mempersilakan Boruto dan Sarada untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa. Berhubung mereka belum sarapan, Hagoromo memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk mereka belikan makanan di kantin.

"Kalian makanlah. Lalu nanti siang kita berkumpul lagi di aula. Kita akan membicarakan misi ini dengan beberapa jenderal," ucap Hagoromo.

"Berkumpul lagi? Paman. Kami perlu istirahat. Belakangan ini kami banyak tugas. Kalau kami kelelahan, bagaimana kami bisa menjalankan misi dengan sempurna?" Ucap Sarah.

"Paman janji, siang ini adalah pertemuan terakhir. Setelah itu dan seterusnya, kalian akan di istirahatkan hingga hari di mana kalian akan menjalankan misi," ucap Hagoromo.

"Baik," ucap Sarah dengan wajah lesu.

Setelah membeli makanan dan menghabiskannya, Sarah mengajak Boruto menuju tempat refreshing bagi anggota Sakhuri. Selama ini mereka berdua belum pernah kesana. Tapi hari ini, mereka berdua butuh penyegaran. Tujuan mereka ialah lantai palin dasar di sektor E. Tempat segala macam hiburan ada di sana.

"Aku belum pernah ke bagian ini. Tapi, merasakan suasana di sini saja sudah membuatku bersemangat. Tak kusangka Sektor E ini seperti sebuah kota kecil penuh dengan tempat hiburan," ucap Boruto kagum.

"Masih ada lagi Boruto. kau pasti tidak tahu kalau di markas ini ada hutan bawah tanah. Aku mau mengajakmu ke sana untuk menikmati udara yang lebih segar sambil menikmati pemandangan pohon yang tidak biasa," ucap Sarah.

"Pohon? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Boruto.

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja," ajak Sarah sambil menarik tangan Boruto.

Setibanya di sektor khusus itu, Boruto terkagum saat melihat pemandangan hijau yang memenuhi sektor tersebut. Namun, pohon-pohon itu berada di dalam sebuah ruang raksasa berdinding kaca yang sangat tebal.

"Semua udara segar di markas ini di pasok dari ruang ini. Kita memang tidak di ijinkan untuk memasuki ruangan yang terdapat pohon agar kesterilan ruangan tetap terjaga. Yang membuat tempat ini spesial karena tempat ini merupakan tempat pertama yang di pasok oleh udara segar. Maka dari itu, ruang perawatan terletak tak jauh dari sini," ucap Sarah.

"Mendengar ceritamu, aku yakin ini bukan pertamanya kau mengunjungi tempat ini. Benarkan?" Tanya Boruto. "Ya, pamanku pernah mengajakku ke sini sekali. Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku mendatangi markas sakhuri. Aku belum pernah merasakan udara seperti ini di kota asalku. Karena itulah aku suka di sini untuk menghilangkan depresi. Beberapa bulan kemudian, ayahku memperkerjakan aku sebagai pramugari. Semenjak itulah aku jarang mengunjungi pamanku dan menikmati tempat ini," Ucap Sarah.

"Kita kan sudah berteman lama. Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan bagaimana kau mengetahui Sakhuri," ucap Boruto. "Baik, tapi aku harus menceritakan soal keluargaku dulu agar kau lebih mudah memahami. Menjadi keluarga kaya raya bukan berarti kehidupan anggota keluarganya akan baik," ucap Sarah.

"Aku akan mendengarkan," ucap Boruto.

 **Cerita Masa Lalu Sarah.**

 _Aku berasal dari sebuah keluarga kaya raya. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan penerbangan komersial yang di sebut Garuda Indonesia. Sayangnya ibuku sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku memiliki 2 kakak yang pertama kerja di luar negeri dan yang kedua merupakan pilot salah satu pesawat Garuda Indonesia._

 _Sebagai yang termuda, aku tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang layak seperti saudarakui yang lain. Namun bukan berarti kakak-kakakku mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahku. Aku dan kakak-kakakku jarang mendapat perhatian ayah karena beliau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kakak pertamaku adalah orang yang beruntung di keluargaku karena ia masih dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibu hingga memasuki usia remaja. Sementara aku sudah di tinggal saat masih berusia sekitar 3 tahun. kata kakak-kakakku, semenjak ibu meninggal sikap ayah mulai dingin kepada mereka._

 _Ayah kami jarang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kami. Ia bahkan jarang pulang bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menatap kami, anak-anaknya. Sekalipun ia pulang, ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang layaknya sebuah apartemen lengkap dengan semua barang-barang layaknya sebuah rumah. Dia jarang berbicara dengan kami dan jikapun berbicara, pasti itu adalah memarahi kami dan memerintah kami._

 _Saat makan pun ia meminta pembantu untuk membawakan makanan ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan kami bertiga makan sendiri di dapur. Aku pernah di marahi oleh ayahku karena aku lari dari sekolah. Kulakukan itu dengan sengaja agar ayah berinteraksi denganku. Walau ia memarahiku, aku memasang wajah sedih walau dalam hati ku merasa sangat bahagia karena sangat jarang dan bahkan hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun ayahku berbicara padaku._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, kakak-kakakku meninggalkanku karena mereka sudah dewasa dan harus bekerja. Belum lama bekerja, mereka sudah menikah dan punya istri sehingga mereka tinggal di rumah masing-masing. Semenjak itu aku mulai tinggal sendiri. Kesepian menghantui diriku di rumahku yang maha besar. Para pembantu biasanya bermain denganku tapi tak lama karena mereka harus mengurusi rumah agar selalu terlihat rapi dan tidak di pecat oleh ayahku._

 _Suatu hari ayahku datang menghampiriku dan berbicara denganku tanpa ku pancing dahulu. Namun ekspresinya tetap dingin seperti biasa. Ia memberikanku sebuah tiket menuju sebuah kota di provinsi paling timur di Indonesia. Ia berkata bahwa keluarga pamanku ingin bertemu denganku. Aku pun berangkat menuju kota tersebut_

 _Di sana, aku di terima dengan baik. Mereka menyayangiku layaknya aku adalah anak mereka. Pamanku tidak pernah punya anak jadi ia sangat menyayangiku layaknya anaknya. Kupikir aku akan kesepian di sana tetapi ternyata tidak. Pamanku tinggal di lingkungan yang ramai. Aku sering main bersama anak-anak tetangga. Bersama bibiku, aku merasa seperti bersama ibuku. Yah, dia sangat menyayangiku layaknya anaknya._

 _Beberapa tahun aku di sana. Tinggal bersama bibi dan pamanku. Namun aku tidak pernah mengirim kabar ke ayahku. Tidak ada rasa rindu di hatiku pada sosok ayahku. Aku berpikir demikian juga pada ayahku. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan kabarku bahkan sangat jarang menghubungi pamanku. Pamanku merasa kasihan pada diriku yang jarang mendapat kasih sayang orang tua. Karena itulah ia meminta ayahku untuk mendatangkan aku ke sini untuk tinggal bersama mereka._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian, kabar duka pun muncul. Kakak pertamaku yang bekerja di luar negeri meninggal dunia. Katanya, ia di bunuh oleh ketua Mafia yang menyebut dirinya Bayangan Hitam. Aku merasa sangat sedih akan hal itu. Semenjak itu hari itu, sekarang aku tahu kenapa pamanku sangat berambisi untuk menangkap Si Bayangan Hitam._

 _Saat itu aku belum tau kalau pamanku itu seorang komandan militer. Aku sering melihatnya pergi dari rumah untuk waktu yang lama. Suatu hari aku membuntutinya hingga sampai di sebuah pangkalan militer. Aku melihatnya di hormati oleh semua prajurit yang ada di pangkalan tersebut. Pangkalan itu bernama Sakhuri. Aku melihatnya menaiki sebuah pesawat yang cukup besar._

 _Karena semakin penasaran, aku pun memakai ilmu yang di pelajar sewaktu bersekolah. Yaitu ilmu lompat pagar. Walau aku perempuan, aku pernah ikut bela diri dan termasuk perempuan yang sifatnya kayak laki-laki. Aku sering lompat pagar dan bolos sekolah. Tapi tidak pernah merokok apalagi mabuk-mabukan. Namun semenjak di marahi oleh ayahku, aku sudah jarang melakukannya. Dan kini, aku melakukannya lagi._

 _Syukurnya tidak ada kawat besi di pagar itu. Aku pun leluasa untuk memanjat tembok dan masuk ke pangkalan tanpa ketahuan. Aku menyusup ke pesawat secara diam-diam dan bersembunyi di sana seraya mencari keberadaan pamanku._

 _Saat pesawat sudah lepas landas, saat itu juga aku ketahuan oleh seorang prajurit dan ia melaporkanku pada pamanku. Antara aku dan pamanku sama-sama kaget. Aku kaget karena ternyata pamanku seorang jenderal dan kini merupakan komandan. Pamanku juga kaget karena aku membuntutinya dan berhasil sejauh ini tanpa ketahuan._

 _Berhubung pesawat sudah terbang jauh, pamanku pun memutuskan untuk menunjukan sebuah kebenaran. Ia pun membawaku ke markas Sakhuri dan mengajakku berkeliling di markas itu selama 2 hari. Bibiku sempat khawatir dan mengira aku menghilang karena aku pergi tanpa pamit dan pamanku sama sekali tidak memberitahu hal itu pada bibiku._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian ayahku menjemputku di rumah bibiku dan membawaku pulang. Aku langsung di masukan ke sekolah penerbangan dan 1 tahun kemudian aku menjadi seorang pramugari di salah satu pesawat Garuda Indonesia kelas Internasional terbaik di perusahaan ayahku. Semenjak hari itu, aku tidak pernah menghampiri pamanku lagi. Aku di paksa ayahku untuk terus bekerja selama beberapa tahun. nantinya, aku akan di beri cuti selama 2 tahun dan itu adalah sekarang._

 **Akhir Cerita Sarah**

"Sudah 1 setengah tahun dan ayahku sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku. Bahkan saat aku menghubunginya, ia berkata bahwa ia sedang sibuk. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa selama ini ia tak pernah menyayangi anak-anaknya semenjak ibu kami meninggal," ucap Sarah.

"Aku dari kecil selalu di tinggal pergi ayahku. Hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun ia bisa bertemu denganku dan ibuku. Ayahku bekerja sebagai buruh kontruksi di luar kota. Hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat jarang pulang. Hidup kami dulu sangatlah miskin. Ibuku hanya seorang penjual gado-gado keliling. Selama bertahun-tahun kami menjalani lika-liku kehidupan yang sama. Harus kusyukuri karena cobaan keluargaku tidaklah banyak dan berat. Namun satu hal yang membuatku rindu adalah kepulangan ayahku yang terkadang tak tentu waktunya," Boruto berhenti sejanak sambil menarik nafas.

"Kukira aku adalah anak yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia. Tapi aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Ayahku adalah orang yang hebat dan begitu gigih. Ibuku cantik dan baik. Mereka adalah dua malaikat yang berjuang dengan keras untuk membesarkanku. Suka dan duka ku lalui bersama keluargaku. Ayahku berjuang keras agar aku bisa tetap terus bersekolah walau perekonomian kami waktu itu di bawah rata-rata. Ibuku sering pulang malam demi menghabiskan seluruh dagangannya demi mendapatkan uang untuk keperluan sekolahku. Ayahku bekerja dengan keras dan tak kenal lelah demi menghidupi kami," ucap Boruto.

"Pada akhirnya aku lulus jenjang SMP. Ayahku pernah bercita-cita untuk memasukan ku ke SMA terbaik di kota Konoha. Tapi cita-cita itu hanyalah mimpi. Tapi, dengan modal kepintaran yang aku miliki berkat perjuangan ayah dan ibuku serta usahaku, aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar di sekolah yang di inginkan ayahku demi membahagiakannya. Aku di terima dan saat kusampaikan pada mereka, mereka juga nampak bahagia. Namun ekspresi mereka berubah kala melihat dompet ayahku yang kosong. Ayahku pun berkata 'Nak, maaf. Ayah tidak bisa menyekolahkanmu di sana. Biayanya terlalu mahal. Tapi ayah janji akan tetap menyekolahkanmu di sekolah lain hingga lulus',"

Sarah pun mendengar dengan seksama. Wajah mereka berdua kini sudah basah berkat 2 curhat yang bisa di bilang cukup menyedihkan itu. Sudah tak tahan bercerita mengenai dirinya. Sarah kini harus mendengarkan cerita Boruto yang tak kalah menyedihkan. Air matanya pun menetes perlahan sambil terus menyimat Boruto.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, pihak sekolah datang dan memberiku sebuah surat. Nilaiku yang sempurna itu walau anjlok di perhitungan itu di terima dengan baik oleh kepala sekolah. Berkat program yang sedang di jalankan pihak sekolah, aku bersama beberapa siswa miskin lainnya di terima di sekolah itu tanpa di pungut biaya. Mendengar itu, aku, ibu, dan ayahku benar-benar tak mampu membendung air mata kebahagiaan. Semenjak itu kehidupan ku mulai sedikit-sedikit berubah. 2 tahun kemudian ayahku di PHK dan tahun itu juga ayahku bertemu teman lamanya dan ayahku langsung di beri pekerjaan olehnya," ucap Boruto.

"Hiks...! Boruto, bagaimana bisa kita tiba-tiba jadi curhat hal menyedihkan seperti ini, hiks...," kata Sarah sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hehe, bukan Cuma kau yang mau bercerita. Aku juga kebawa perasaan saat mendengar ceritamu," ucap Boruto sambil memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum kembali. Boruto pun lalu melihat jam di ponselnya. "Ehh, sudah jam 12. Ayo kita bertemu komandan," ucap Boruto panik.

"Tunggu Boruto. aku mau mencuci mukaku dulu. Sepertinya kau juga lebih baik mencuci mukamu dulu. Air matamu menetes tadi," ucap Sarah. Mereka pun segera menuju toilet yang berada di ruangan itu.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mencuci muka, Boruto dan Sarah pun berjalan menuju ruangan Hagoromo. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat agar bisa sampai dengan cepat. Setelah tiba, mereka di sambut dengan tatapan kesal oleh Hagoromo dan Hashirama serta beberapa perwira yang sudah menanti mereka di ruangan tersebut.

"M-Maaf komandan. Aku dan Sarah keasikan bercerita di ruang hijau," ucap Boruto.

"Kalian terlambat 15 menit. Seharusnya kalian tiba di sini sebelum jam 12. Tapi saya akan mengampuni kalian tanpa hukuman," ucap Hagoromo.

"Kalian beruntung karena ini bukanlah pertemuan yang penting. Dan kalian seharusnya berterima kasih karena perwira-perwira ini dapat bersabar," ucap Hashirama.

"Rencananya aku akan menjelaskan strategi misi kalian. Tapi lebih baik kalian sendiri yang mengaturnya. Aku akan menyampaikan poin-poin pentingnya saja. Nanti kalian sampaikan pada prajurit kalian," ucap Hagoromo.

"Baik," ucap Boruto.

"Misi ini akan di jalankan lusa. Jadi lusa kalian akan berangkat menuju Konoha dengan kapal. Setelah tiba, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Kalian harus langsung menaiki mobil yang telah di siapkan di kapan menuju kota Ame. Kami akan memberikan kalian sebuah koordinat. Koordinat itu nantinya akan kalian pakai sebagai base sementara selama menyusun strategi untuk menangkap atau membunuh Si Bayangan Hitam bersama pengikutnya," ucap Hagoromo.

'Rapat besar akan di laksanakan 9 hari dari sekarang. Kalian akan menaiki kapal Sakhuri tercepat dengan beban minimal agar lebih ringan dan cepat. Semua perlengkapan kalian akan di bawa oleh kapal lain agar kapal yang kalian naiki bisa lebih cepat karena beban sedikit. Setelah tiba, pack semua barang ke mobil dan jalanlah menuju koordinat. Perlengkapan yang kami bawakan sudah termasuk senjata, amunisi, dan makanan serta minuman serta keperluan makan, minum, masak, dll," ucap Hashirama.

"Jadi—" ucapan Hagoromo terpotong lantaran mendengar suara alarm tanda peringatan bahaya yang berbunyi di setiap ruangan di markas Sakhuri. Para perwira pun menjadi tegang. Para prajurit-prajurit pun segera bersiaga di posisi masing-masing.

"Alarm apa itu? Hashirama?" Tanya Hagoromo. "Uh, entahlah. Biasanya sih tanda peringatan bahaya," ucap Hashirama.

"Jenderal. Ada laporan dari ruang kendali. Alarm itu di bunyikan dari laboratorium. Kita harus kesana segera," ucap seorang perwira.

"Jangan pergi tanpa senjata," ucap Hagoromo lalu pejalan menuju sebuah berangkas raksasa dan membukanya. "Ambilah senjata untuk pertahan diri kalian," ucap Hagoromo setelah membuka berangkas yang berisi beberapa senjata.

Mereka semua pun berlari dengan senjata menuju laboratorium dengan sangat cepat. Alarm tak henti-hentinya berbunyi untuk memberikan peringatan.

"Mayor, pergilah ke ruang kendali dan terus laporkan padaku situasi terbaru," ucap Hagoromo pada seorang perwira berpangkat mayor yang ikut berlari bersama mereka. "Siap komandan," ucap orang itu lalu berubah haluan menuju ruang kendali.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun tiba di laboratorium. Betapa kagetnya Hagoromo kala melihat beberapa prajurit Sakhuri tergeletak di lantai. Hashirama pun segera mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan memeriksa keadaan. "Mereka masih hidup komandan. Aku menemukan peluru bius di tubuh mereka. Sepertinya mereka hanya di bius," ucap Hashirama.

"Siapapun pelakunya pasti belum jauh dari markas ini. Hashirama! cepat minta ruang kendali untuk memerintah sejumlah prajurit bersenjata lengkap untuk menjaga semua pintu keluar-masuk markas Sakhuri!" Seru Hagoromo dengan suara lantang dan keras.

Seorang ilmuwan pun menghampiri Hagoromo dengan kondisi fisik lemas dan membawa sebuah suntikan penawar obat bius di tangannya. "Ko..Komandan. mereka membawa lari zirah tempur khusus yang kami buat untuk anda," ucap ilmuwan tersebut.

Semua nampak kaget. "Bagaimana dengan zirah tempur tim Laskar Sakhuri 5?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Zirah itu telah kami simpan di brangkas pengamanan tinggi. Yang mereka curi adalah zirah untuk anda dan Jenderal Hashirama," ucap Ilmuan tersebut. "Agh, dan juga beberapa senjata terbaru proyek kami," ucap Ilmuan tersebut lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Jenderal Onoki datang lengkap dengan 10 orang prajurit bawahannya yang berpakaian lengkap siap tempur. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa alarm berbunyi?" Tanya Jenderal Onoki.

"Ada yang menyusup ke markas dan mencuri zirah khusus dan beberapa senjata terbaru proyek laboratorium Sakhuri," ucap Hagoromo.

"Oh, mereka pasti belum jauh dari markas. Ku dengar dari ruang kendali jika pintu keluar-masuk di sektor 3 rusak sehingga tidak bisa di tutup dan di buka. Sepertinya mereka merusak pintu tersebut agar bisa menyusup," ucap Onoki.

"Bagaimana bisa? Komandan. Aku akan mengeceknya," ucap Hashirama. "Jenderal. Tunggu. Aku ikut," ucap seorang perwira berpangkat Jenderal Mayor.

"Hagoromo. Izinkan aku dan anak buahku untuk mengejar mereka," ucap Onoki.

Dengan ragu dan bimbang, Hagoromo pun menyetujuinya. "Oke, ayo semua kita segera menuju pangkalan dan menyusuri jalan penyusup," ucap Onoki lalu meninggalkan laboratorium.

"Jenderal Onoki membawa regu pelacak. Sepertinya ia sudah mengantisipasinya," ucap seorang perwira.

"Bagaimana mungkin. Ada orang yang bisa menyusup ke markas dengan pengamanan super dan sangat rahasia ini. Selama bertahun-tahun tak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini. Kuyakin pelakunya adalah orang yang sudah mengenal seluk beluk tempat ini," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sebuah pemberontakan!" ucap Sarah. "Atau Mafia mendapat informasi markas Sakhuri dari orang dalam Sakhuri sehingga mereka mampu masuk dan menyusup," ucap Boruto.

"Jelasnya, ada sangkut tangan Sakhuri dalam tragedi ini. Mulai saat ini, penjagaan markas harus di perketat terutama Laboratorium. 24 jam siaga 2 dan semua anggota Sakhuri wajib terlibat. Dan kalian semua bereskan tempat ini sekarang," ucap Hagoromo.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Lama tak ketemu semua.

Ini update pertama di bulan ini. Namun ulangan author belum kelar. Jd belum bisa serius dalam mengetik. Author perlu refresing makanya melanjutkan mengetik ch ini.

Oke sekian sampai jumpa dalam beberapa hari atau Minggu.


	37. Chapter 37 : Menuju Sebuah Misi Besar 4

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 37**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Bagaimana mungkin. Ada orang yang bisa menyusup ke markas dengan pengamanan super dan sangat rahasia ini. Selama bertahun-tahun tak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini. Kuyakin pelakunya adalah orang yang sudah mengenal seluk beluk tempat ini," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sebuah pemberontakan!" ucap Sarah. "Atau Mafia mendapat informasi markas Sakhuri dari orang dalam Sakhuri sehingga mereka mampu masuk dan menyusup," ucap Boruto.

"Jelasnya, ada sangkut tangan Sakhuri dalam tragedi ini. Mulai saat ini, penjagaan markas harus di perketat terutama Laboratorium. 24 jam siaga 2 dan semua anggota Sakhuri wajib terlibat. Dan kalian semua bereskan tempat ini sekarang," ucap Hagoromo.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Malam hari, Onoki menghampiri Hagoromo di ruangannya. "Kami tidak menemukan mereka. Mereka hilang tanpa jejak yang bisa di ikuti. Mereka sudah pasti sangat profesional," ucap Onoki. "hufft, tak masalah. Terima kasih anda mau membantu. Kasus ini harus kita usut lebih dalam karena jika di biarkan, maka penyusup-penyusup akan semakin bertambah dan mudah memasuki markas kita," ucap Hagoromo.

"Aku akan meminta semua prajuritku untuk sering berpatroli di luar. Tapi untuk melakukan itu, mereka harus di beri imbalan yang lebih karena mereka bekerja ekstra," ucap Onoki.

"Tentu, gaji mereka untuk bulan ini akan di naikan 10 persen. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberi lebih karena kita perlu uang untuk setiap misi yang kita laksanakan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Tidak masalah. Dengan begitu prajuritku akan bersemangat dalam menjalankan tugas-tugasnya. Aku mau pergi ke luar kota besok. Ada sebuah urusan keluarga di sana," ucap Onoki.

"Silakan. Tapi sebelumnya, siapa yang menggantikanmu sementara?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Seorang Mayor bawahanku. Dia akan mengatur dan memimpin pasukan bawahanku selama aku pergi," ucap Onoki lalu meninggalkan ruang Hagoromo.

"Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Aku terlalu banyak menaruh curiga padanya. Baiklah akan ku beri dia kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya bukanlah pemberontak di Sakhuri," batin Hagoromo sambil menyaksikan Onoki keluar dari kantornya.

 **::==::==::**

Malam hari itu, Hashirama berada di aula bersama Boruto dan prajurit Laskar Sakhuri 5 lainnya. Hashirama ingin menyampaikan seluruh hal yang siang tadi tidak sempat di sampaikan. Penjelasan di sampaikan selama hampir 3 jam dan di sampaikan secara detail dan rahasia.

"Oke sekian. Dengan ini kunyatakan jika tim Laskar Sakhuri 5 siap melaksanakan misi besar ini. Jangan sampai memberi hasil misi yang buruk. Kami mempercayakan misi besar ini pada kalian. Jangan sampai gagal lagi seperti misi sebelumnya," ucap Hashirama.

"Yosh!" Seru semua anggota Laskar Sakhuri 5 dengan lantang.

"Baik. Kalian kupersilakan kembali dan beristirahat. Mulai besok kalian tidak akan di beri tugas apapun. perbanyak latihan menembak dan perbanyak istirahat. Aku akan kembali menyelidiki kasus penyusupan ini," ucap Hashirama lalu berjalan keluar aula. Tak lama kemudian, satu-persatu anggota laskar Sakhuri pun meninggalkan aula menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Boruto! apa kau mau beristirahat sekarang?" Tanya Sarah. "Tidak," jawab Boruto.

"ayo kita ke komandan. Aku ingin mengetahui lebih dalam soal kasus penyusupan ini. Aku yakin ini bakal seru," ucap Sarah.

"Ayo," ucap Boruto.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menuju ruangan Hagoromo. Setibanya di sana, ternyata Hashirama sudah berada di ruangan Hagoromo seraya membawa sebuah koper. "Malam Komandan, jenderal!" Sapa Boruto saat memasuki ruangan.

"Jadi apa isi koper itu jenderal?" Tanya Sarah.

"Ahh, ini adalah sebuah alat yang kami temukan terpasang pada sebuah kabel yang terhubung dengan keypad di pintu keluar-masuk markas Sakhuri. Penyusup tersebut menghubungkan alat ini dengan keypad tersebut agar pintu tersebut terputus oleh kontrol ruang kendalil. Bahkan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya," ucap Hashirama.

"Berarti siapapun yang memasang alat ini benar-benar ahli. Mereka mampu menyusup tanpa ketahuan secara otomatis oleh sistem pertahanan markas kita. Kuyakin jika penyusup ini adalah Mafia, pasti penyusup tersebut adalah agen khusus Mafia," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sebelum memasang alat ini, penyusup tersebut melumpuhkan pasukan pengaman di pangkalan dengan senjata bius. Syukurnya mereka tidak membunuh mereka," ucap Hagoromo.

"Itu adalah hal bagus. Jadi kita tidak perlu melakukan ganti rugi seperti yang ada di kontrak. Dan kita tidak perlu membuat sebuah alasan palsu terhadap Kematian korban. Tapi yang sangat kami sesalkan adalah pencurian 2 zirah dan 5 senjata," ucap Hashirama.

"Senjata itu adalah sebuah senjata terbaru. Aku akan mendeskripsikan senjata tersebut secara rinci agar kalian berdua mudah memahaminya,"

 **Deskripsi Hagoromo**

 _Senjata itu kami beri nama Ilmiah Prototype Sakhuri Computer Vektor Gun atau yang di singkat PSC-VG. Senjata ini adalah generasi terbaru dari senjata Senapan Serbu dengan kemampuan menempak lurus beberapa peluru dalam satu jalur tembak. Intinya, jika kau menembak sebuah target, maka dalam sekali tembak akan keluar 3 peluru yang akan berbaris dan mengenai target dalam satu titik. Memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan tembak layaknya sebuah senapan runduk biasa dengan peluru lebih pendek dari peluru senapan runduk._

 _Dan di beri nama Computer karena saat di sambungkan ke sebuah komputer dan menghubungkan senjata PSC-VG ini dengan beberapa komponen tambahan, maka senjata ini bisa di kendalikan dengan komputer ataupun laptop. Artinya tingkat akurasinya pun akan meningkat._

 _Senjata itu bisa menembak otomatis jika di program dengan benar dan tetap terhubung pada laptop atau komputer. Untuk melakukan itu, senjata harus di pasang device Baru berupa laser penunjuk dan pembaca tekstur. Jadi musuh bisa memasukan program untuk menembak pasukan kita dengan hanya menscan zirah kita dengan laser penunjuk tersebut. Namun sebelumnya, mereka harus memasukan tekstur gambar dari zirah kita pada program agar bisa berjalan dengan baik. Tp, sistem ini masih dalam tahap uji coba. Suatu ketika bisa terjadi kesalahan_

 _ **Akhir Deskripsi Hagoromo**_

"Kira-kira begitulah ke istimewaan dari senjata yang mereka curi. Sampai saat ini kami baru bisa memproduksi 5 dan sekarang purwarupa itu telah di curi bersama dengan zirah tempur. Tapi kalian jangan khawatir kalau musuh memakai senjata itu untuk menembak kalian. Zirah yang kalian pakai desainnya berbeda dan juga lebih kuat. Kami sudah melakukan uji coba menembak beberapa peluru ke titik yang sama dan hasilnya belum satupun peluru mampu menembusnya. Tapi tetap mengakibatkan efek cekungan akibat peluru-peluru tersebut," ucap Hagoromo.

"Selain menangkap atau membunuh Bayangan Hitam beserta pengikutnya, kalian juga punya misi opsional untuk mengambil kembali purwarupa senjata PSC-VG dan menghancurkan 4 senjata lainnya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan senjata itu di pakai oleh kelompok yang salah," ucap Hashirama.

"Jadi misi kami bertambah. Oke, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mendapatkan kembali senjata-senjata itu. Semoga saja misi besok, mereka tidak mencoba senjata itu untuk menaklukan kami. Tp seharusnya mereka tidak tahu cara kerjanya kan? Apalagi membuat program otomatis itu," ucap Boruto.

"Tidak, mereka mencuri catatan ilmuwan yang membuat senjata tersebut. Dengan catatan itu, mereka memang tidak bisa membuat senjata itu sendiri. Tapi mereka bisa membuat cetak biru baru berdasarkan senjata yang ada dan menciptakan yang baru dalam jumlah besar untuk balik melawan kita. Makanya kuminta kau untuk menyelamatkan purwarupa dan menghancurkan yang lain," ucap Hashirama.

"Baik. Kami akan kerjakan. Benarkan Sarah?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tentu. Ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat menantang. Kuharap bisa berhasil dengan baik," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

2 hari kemudian, beberapa prajurit Sakhuri sedang berkumpul dan berbaris di pangkalan yang biasa mereka pakai keluar-masuk markas Sakhuri. Semua yang berbaris rata-rata berpangkat Bintara dan Perwira. Namun tidak semua karena tidak semua perwira sedang berada di tempat.

Pagi itu adalah apel untuk melepas Laskar Sakhuri 5 untuk menjalankan misi besar yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak lama. Di depan Sang Komandan tertinggi Sakhuri, Boruto berdiri dengan tegap membelakangi para prajurit laskar Sakhuri 5. Apel yang di pimpin oleh Hashirama dengan pembina Hagoromo itu berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

Semua orang yang menghadiri apel tersebut memakai pakaian PDH lengkap dengan pangkat mereka masing-masing. Prajurit laskar Sakhuri memakai zirah tempur mereka dan meletakkan Helm mereka di samping kaki mereka.

Apel pun berakhir dengan pemasangan pangkat pada zirah tempur mereka. Sebagai permulaan, Hagoromo memasangkan pangkat Kapten pada lengan kanan zirah tempur dan lambang Laskar Sakhuri 5 pada dada kiri zirah tempur Boruto.

[NB: pada zirah tempur Sakhuri tersebut telah di buatkan tempat untuk pemasangan pangkat dan lambang serta nama. Tempat pemasangan pangkat, nama, dan lambang itu di lapisi oleh kaca yang dapat di buka dan di tutup]

Setelah pemasangan lambang dan pangkat itu selesai di lakukan oleh Hagoromo, Hagoromo pun memberi sebuah penghormatan pada Boruto. Boruto pun membalas penghormatan itu dengan balik memberi hormat pada Hagoromo.

Seorang perwira pun menghampiri Boruto seraya membawa sebuah nampan berisi lambang Sakhuri dan Pangkat.

"Pemasangan Pangkat dan Lambang Sakhuri pada setiap prajurit Laskar Sakhuri sebagai wujud penghormatan. Pemasangan di lakukan oleh kapten tim Laskar Sakhuri 5," ucap narator.

Boruto pun berbalik menghadap barisan prajuritnya. Semua anggota tim Boruto pun mengambil helm dan memegangnya kemudian satu persatu maju ke depan menghampiri Boruto. Yang pertama maju ialah Sarah. Boruto mengambil lambang Sakhuri dan pangkat Sarah yang di bawa oleh perwira tadi dan memasangnya pada zirah Sarah.

Pemasangan pangkat pada zirah Sarah berjalan lancar. Namun, saat pemasangan Lambang Sakhuri tidak berjalan lancar. Boruto memasang lambang itu secara terbalik. Namun, Sarah mengingatkan Boruto sesaat ia hendak menutup penutup lambang itu.

"Bodoh! Terbalik lambangnya!" seru Sarah dengan suara pelan. Dengan cepat dan tanpa ekspresi, Boruto membalikan lambang itu 180 derajat. "Maaf. Sepertinya aku gugup," ucap Boruto secara pelan.

Setelah selesai, Sarah pun berbalik dan kembali ke barisannya. Satu persatu prajurit Laskar Sakhuri 5 di bawah pimpinan Boruto pun maju dan menerima Lambang dan pangkat dari Boruto. Dan setelah selesai, Boruto memberi hormat pada prajuritnya dan melapor pada Hagoromo kalau proses pemasangan lambang dan pangkat prajuritnya telah selesai. Setelah itu, Hagoromo pun memimpin doa.

Selama 5 menit doa berlangsung. Dan setelah selesai, dengan spontan semua prajurit Laskar Sakhuri 5 pun memakai helm mereka tanpa perintah Boruto ataupun Hagoromo. Mereka lalu memukul dada mereka dan mengacungkan tinju ke langit sambil mengucapkan janji

"Kami, Laskar Sakhuri 5 berjanji untuk menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan siapa-siapa. Nasib dunia ini ada di keberhasilan misi besar ini. Kami akan menangkap Si bayangan Hitam dan menyelamatkan dunia dari rencana jahat kelompok Radikal Mafia. Demi Sakhuri, demi Indonesia, dan demi dunia ini. Kami rela mengorbankan nyawa kami demi terwujudnya perdamaian!" Seru seluruh anggota tim Laskar Sakhuri 5 bersamaan.

Hagoromo pun hanya bisa menetup tangan dan tersenyum bangka pada janji yang di lontarkan oleh tim tersebut. "Aku, kami, dan dunia ini menginginkan janji itu terpenuhi," ucap Hagoromo.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka mulai berlayar meninggalkan Indonesia dengan sebuah kapal milik Sakhuri. Kapal itu melaju dengan cepat membelah air di hadapannya. "Dengan kecepatan begini, kita akan tiba di Jepang dalam waktu 2 hari. Walau kalau dengan pesawat hanya beberapa jam saja. Tapi tidak mungkin kita memasukan 5 mobil tempur ke dalam pesawat kan? Kalo pesawat kargo sih pasti bisa. Tapi kita tidak akan tiba dalam beberapa jam. Minimal 1 hari," ucap Boruto.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk menginjak kota kelahiranmu kan, Boruto?" Tanya Sarah.

"Ya, tapi ada yang lebih ingin kutemui saat ini selain sekedar tempat kelahiranku. Pertama aku mau bertemu Sarada. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang. Apalagi dengan zirah ini. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin bertemu orang tuaku dan menceritakan semua kebenaran ini. Tapi, aku takut hal itu hanya akan membuat mereka khawatir dan membuatku jadi tidak bisa fokus dalam menjalankan misiku dan semua tugas-tugasku sebagai kapten tim Laskar Sakhuri 5," ucap Boruto.

"Kau benar. Dan sepertinya kau harus tabah dan bersabar pada semua hal ini. Setidaknya, jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Rama, aku bisa saja menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di pelabuhan Konoha 2 hari lagi," ucap Sarah.

"Cih! Aku iri. Seandainya Sarada tahu semua ini, ia pasti akan menjemputku tanpa kuminta," ucap Boruto. "Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu," ucap Sarah.

Keadaan sunyi sejenak. Boruto memandang lautan luas di hadapannya. "Aku mau melepas zirah ini dulu. Aku ingin cahaya matahari laut lepas ini mengenai kulitku. Dan aku mau hembusan angin ini menerpa kulitku," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan masuk.

"Awas, nanti kau jadi hitam," ucap Sarah lalu menyusul Boruto.

Malam harinya, mereka kembali berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang memang di khususkan untuk penumpang. Mereka semua saat itu telah melepas zirah mereka dan meletakan di tempat yang sudah di tentukan masing-masing agar tidak tertukar.

"Aku akan memberi arahan misi kita. Begitu kita tiba di pelabuhan, kita langsung berangkat menuju koordinat yang di berikan jenderal Hashirama. kalo tidak salah, koordinat itu berada di hutan 2 kilometer dari kota Ame. Tujuan kita sementara adalah memantau dan menunggu perintah dari komandan. Berhubung kota ame di kelilingi oleh sungai buatan yang luas, Cuma ada satu jalan resmi yaitu gerbang utama," ucap Boruto.

"Gerbang utama inilah yang harus kita awasi dan pelajar gerak-gerik penjaganya. Selain itu, kita juga harus memantau bandara kota Ame. Berhubung bandara tersebut berada di pinggir kota dan hanya berjarak 3 kilometer dari gerbang utama. Bandara ini adalah hal penting dan mutlak untuk di amati," ucap Sarah.

"Terima kasih Sarah. Aku akan kembali menjelaskan. Kalian akan kubagi menjadi 4 tim beranggotakan 5 orang. Tim A akan memantau dan mempelajari gerak-gerik musuh di gerbang utama sekaligus mengawasi keluar masuknya orang atau barang melewati gerbang itu. Tim B akan mengawasi bandara dan mengecek aktivitas terbaru dan melaporkannya. Awasi selama seharian penuh untuk mengetahui kedatangan target utama," ucap Boruto lalu meneguk segelas air.

"Maaf, aku haus dan tenggorokkan ini kering. Akan kulanjut. Tim C dan D memiliki tugas untuk berkeliling dan memantau keadaan kota Ame dari seberang sungai. Cari dan catat lokasi menara pengawas dan juga pangkalan kecil di kota tersebut. Dan semua itu terpaksa di lakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Aku dan Sarah akan berada di koordinat sambil mengkoordinasi kalian. Pada malam harinya, kalian di persilakan tidur sementara aku dan Sarah yang akan bergantian menjaga. Kita lakukan rencana sementara ini hingga target tiba atau ada perintah dari markas untuk menyerang," ucap Boruto.

"Dan ketika musuh mulai terlihat dan mendapat perintah dari markas pusat, kita menerobos perbatasan desa secara diam-diam. Kita memasuki kota Ame dengan mobil kita secara bergantian. Kita akan berkendara hingga tiba di tempat yang akan mereka jadikan sebagai tempat rapat. Lakukan ini tanpa ketahuan saat memasuki kota Ame," ucap Sarah.

"Untuk itu, kita perlu beberapa peluru bius untuk membius para penjaga Ame yang berjaga di beberapa menara pengawas yang telah di lacak oleh tim C dan D. Aku tidak bisa membuat strategi selanjutnya karena kita tidak tahu kondisi ke depan. Yang bisa kalian lakukan hanyalah jangan sampai ketahuan hingga kita menyergap Si Bayangan Hitam," ucap Boruto.

"Baik Kapten!" Seru semua prajurit Laskar Sakhuri 5 dengan serentak dan keras.

 **::==::==::**

2 hari kemudian, mereka tinggal beberapa kilometer lagi dari pelabuhan pangkalan militer di Konoha. Kota mulai terlihat dari jarak mereka saat ini. Gedung-gedung tinggi yang terhalang oleh awan pun nampak indah di mata Boruto.

"Akhirnya, kita tiba juga. Aku sudah rindu kota ini," ucap Boruto pada Sarah.

"Katanya, ayahku juga akan datang ke kota Konoha. Ada pertemuan penting katanya. Aku harap tidak bertemu dengannya di kota ini," ucap Sarah.

"Semoga saja kau tidak bertemu ayahmu di Konoha ataupun di Kota Ame," ucap Boruto.

"Ada apa dengan kota Ame? Apa kau mengira ayahku ada hubungannya dengan rapat ini Boruto?" Tanya Sarah dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ehh, anu. Emmm. Siapa tahu ayahmu di ajak menuju kota Ame untuk jalan-jalan. Ada beberapa tempat di kota ame yang memang indah. Tapi kalau sekarang aku kurang tahu. Aku ke sana beberapa tahun yang lalu," ucap Boruto.

"Aku tidak marah kok Boruto. ayahku itu orang sibuk. Iya sudah sering berkeliling dunia Cuma untuk melakukan rapat atau bahkan menandatangai kontrak kerja sama dengan beberapa bandara di seluruh dunia," ucap Sarah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kapal yang mereka tumpangi pun telah bersandar di pelabuhan militer setempat. Terlihat beberapa anggota militer setempat berseragam lengkap dengan sebuah senjata mengawasi mereka.

Berhubung identitas mereka sangat rahasia, mereka mengenakan Helm. Boruto pun turun dari kapal deluan menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya yang sepertinya merupakan pemimpin di tempat ini.

"Selamat siang. Perkenalkan. Jenderal Aidin Rakai. Panglima Tentara Konoha," ucap orang yang di hampir Boruto. "Siang pak. Izin. Nama saya...Rahasia," ucap Boruto yang sempat terhenti karena hampir menyebutkan namanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahu kalian tim yang di rahasiakan identitasnya. Boleh kutahu pangkatmu?" Tanya panglima itu.

"Kapten, pak! Saya adalah ketua dari tim Laskar Sakhuri 5 yang di tugaskan untuk mengrebek Si Bayangan Hitam di kota Ame," ucap Boruto.

"Sebaiknya cepat kalian laksanakan. Dan jangan lupa untuk merebut kembali senjata kalian yang mereka curi. Kemarin mereka baru saja menguji senjata itu dengan menembak jet tempur kami yang sedang melakukan patroli harian di atas Amegakure. Tembakan itu tepat mengenai rudal yang ada di sayap kiri pesawat dan membuat pesawat itu meledak di udara," ucap Panglima Aidin tersebut.

"Apa? Mereka sudah bisa memakai senjata itu? Tapi seharusnya mereka tidak bisa memakainya tanpa buku panduan," ucap Boruto kaget.

"Mereka melakukannya. Mereka memasang beberapa device tambahan pada senjata itu anggar bisa menjangkau jarak yang jauh dan menembak objek bergerak tanpa meleset," ucap Panglima Aidin.

"Pasti ada yang mengetahui cara memakai senjata itu. Berarti misi kami akan menjadi berbahaya jika sampai ketahuan," ucap Boruto.

"Jika kalian butuh bantuan, katakan saja pada markas kalian untuk menyampaikannya pada kami. Kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin," ucap Panglima Aidin. "Itu kapal kalian yang lain. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap untuk menuju koordinat yang di sampaikan jenderal kalian. Aku akan memantau koordinat itu dan menyampaikan kemungkinan bahaya kepada markas kalian agar di sampaikan pada kalian," ucap Panglima itu lagi.

Begitu kapal bersandar, Tim Laskar Sakhuri pun mengambil mobil yang telah berisi seluruh perlengkapan tempur mereka di dalam kapal tersebut. Setelah itu, mereka pun mulai meninggalkan pangkalan seraya di kawal 2 motor polisi.

Boruto dan Sarah menaiki mobil tersendiri yang berisi senjata dan amunisi. Dalam perjalanan, Boruto yang mengendalikan mobil pun di ajak berbicara oleh Sarah. "Ini akan menjadi misi yang panjang dan berbahaya," ucap Sarah.

"Ya. Kita harus mencegah diri agar tidak kelaparan apalagi sampai sakit. 2 orang anggota tim kita telah di latih sebagai medis. Tapi tidak mungkin pertolongan tersebut bisa terjadi di setiap waktu. Oh apa bekal kita selama misi?" Tanya Boruto.

"Umm, ransum kering. Semacam nasi dan lauk yang di keringkan. Cara menyantapnya hanya dengan di seduh dengan air mendidih dan di diamkan selama beberapa menit. Kudengar dari para senior kalau rasanya enak. Tapi aku belum pernah mencoba," ucap Sarah.

"Bagaimana kita akan menyeduh air mendidih. Jika kita menyalakan api, maka posisi kita akan di ketahui oleh musuh," ucap Boruto.

"Kompor yang di berikan untuk misi ini memakai bahan bakar khusus. Api yang di hasilkan dari pembakaran bahan bakar ini memiliki api yang hampir tidak berwujud dan berwarna sehingga tidak menghasilkan cahaya. Lagi pula posisi kita cukup jauh dari pantauan musuh. Menyalakan api sebenarnya tidak masalah Boruto. untuk pencahayaan kita bisa pakai flashlight mobil ini. Cukup terang untuk menerangi semua aktivitas malam hari kita," ucap Sarah.

"Dari mana kau dapat semua informasi ini?" Tanya Boruto heran.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat pamanku memanggilku sewaktu kita makan di kantin. Ia menjelaskan semua perlengkapan kita dan bekal kita. Kau juga di suruh datang tapi malam kau bilang mengantuk," ucap Sarah.

"Oh begitu. Setidaknya ingatanmu bagus. Cukup satu orang saja yang mengetahuinya," ucap Boruto.

2 jam kemudian, mereka pun tiba di persimpangan yang menghubungkan Konoha dan Amegakure dan sebuah kota lain. Polisi yang mengawal pun berputar arah dan kembali ke Konoha. Boruto pun memimpin jalan menuju koordinat yang telah di tentukan.

"Aku berharap mobil kita bisa menembus hutan yang penuh dengan pohon hingga tiba di koordinat," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Akhirnya beberapa jam perjalanan mereka pun tiba di titik koordinat yang telah di tentukan. Ada 2 titik koordinat yang mereka capai. Di titip pertama itu berada di dekat jalan raya dan masih berjarak 11 kilometer dari Ame. Mereka hanya menemukan 2 buah gergaji mesin dengan tulisan "bawa ini". Mereka pun melanjutkan menuju titik koordinat kedua yang berada di dalam hutan.

Cukup sulit untuk mencapainya. Beberapa pohon terpaksa harus di tebang agar mobil mereka bisa melewatinya. Itu menjelaskan adanya 2 buah gergaji mesin yang sebelumnya mereka temukan.

Akhirnya dengan beberapa kali bercucuran keringat, mereka pun tiba di lokasi yang telah di tentukan. Mereka pun mulai menyiapkan tempat itu agar bisa di pakai untuk tidur dan berteguh dari hujan.

Setelah selesai, mereka pun melepas zirah mereka untuk mengeringkannya. Ada sebuah tombol yang jika di tekan maka udara segar akan memasuki zirah dan mengeringkannya kalau basah.

"Ada perintah dari komandan. Jika tidak di perlukan, jangan pernah lepas zirah kalian untuk keamanan kalian sendiri. Kita berada di hutan. Bisa saja ada ular ataupun hewan buas lainnya. Bisa jadi juga kita bertemu dengan tim patroli militer Ame," ucap Sarah.

"Sekarang kita makan. kalian pasti lapar. Mari kita rebus air untuk memakan bekal yang kita bawa. Aku penasaran sama rasa nasi ransum kering ini," ucap Boruto.

"Beristirahatlah hari ini. Besok kita akan mulai menjalankan rencana kita dan kemungkinan kita juga akan siap tempur," ucap Sarah

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Author mau minta maaf karena terlalu lama mengupdate. Banyak alasan sebenarnya.

Chapter ini ku kerjakan selama Minggu UAS berlangsung di sela-sela jam santai. Sudah lama sebenarnya selesai. Tapi author sangatlah sibuk bahkan begitu uAs selesai, author menjadi makin sibuk.

Tak banyak waktu luang dan begitu pula kuota. Waktu itu agak ada kuota makanya agak update. Terus waktu juga minim. Banyak waktu terbuang untuk latihan nyanyi untuk pentas seni sekolah.

Ini bahkan author bisa update setelah kesibukan berakhir. Dan tinggal menunggu penerimaan rapor. Semoga nilai bagus, amin.

Chapter 38 akan di update 2 atau 3 hari kemudian. Dan jika bisa, besok di jam yang sama akan author update dengan satu syarat. Ada 5 review untuk chapter ini. Dan jika tidak ada, mungkin 2 sampai 3 hari kemudian.

 **Bocoran Scene Ch. 38**

Karena mereka melewati jalan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya untuk menuju camp ini, mereka terpaksa harus berjalan menjauhi kota Ame. Otomatis saat ini mereka masih 7 kilometer lagi dari kota Ame. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan penuh siaga, mereka pun melajukan mobil ke arah gerbang utama kota Ame.

Sniper dengan peluru bius pun mulai membidik para penjaga dari kejauhan. Kondisi gelap sedikit menyulitkan mereka. Namun syukurnya Sniper mereka di lengkapi thermal panas sehingga tetap dapat mendeteksi musuh walau di kegelapan.

 **:**

 **:**

Yang mereka lihat di bawah celah tersebut ialah sebuah meja berbentuk bundar yang besar dan di kelilingi kursi yang di duduki orang. Ada sebuah kursi yang nampak begitu mewah dan sedang di duduki oleh seseorang yang memakai sebuah masker dan kaca mata yang duduk di kursi mewah itu.

"Si Bayangan Hitam!" Ucap Boruto dengan nada kaget dan pelan.

"Apalagi sekarang? Apa ada yang menyerang kita?" Tanya Bayangan Hitam.

"Maaf tuan. Sepertinya iya. Ada yang menemukan kita. Mereka sepertinya pasukan Sakhuri karena mereka memakai zirah," ucap seorang wakil Bayangan Hitam.

"Apa saja yang sudah Havur katakan pada mereka. Sakhuri terlalu mencampuri urusan kita. Jika begini terus, rencana mata bulan kita tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Dan apalagi saat ini Techconnec sudah semakin kuat. Semakin sulit untuk merebut Techconnec pusat," ucap Bayangan Hitam dengan nada keras.

 **:**

 **:**

Tanpa buang waktu, Boruto mengambil alih kemudi sementara yang lain pun menembaki musuh. Mobil yang berjalan tanpa supir itu pun berjalan lurus hingga menabrak pohon saat jalanan menikung. Boruto pun dengan mobil milik Tim D melaju dengan cepat bahkan musuh kesulitan mengejar.

Namun, sebuah peluru RPG di luncurkan ke arah mobil Boruto.

 **Boom!**

 **Ending Spoiler.**

Saksikan selengkapnya di chapter selanjutnya.


	38. Chapter 38 : Penyergapan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 37**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Ada perintah dari komandan. Jika tidak di perlukan, jangan pernah lepas zirah kalian untuk keamanan kalian sendiri. Kita berada di hutan. Bisa saja ada ular ataupun hewan buas lainnya. Bisa jadi juga kita bertemu dengan tim patroli militer Ame," ucap Sarah.

"Sekarang kita makan. kalian pasti lapar. Mari kita rebus air untuk memakan bekal yang kita bawa. Aku penasaran sama rasa nasi ransum kering ini," ucap Boruto.

"Beristirahatlah hari ini. Besok kita akan mulai menjalankan rencana kita dan kemungkinan kita juga akan siap tempur," ucap Sarah

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Keesokan paginya, Boruto pun menjalankan rencana yang telah mereka susun sebelumnya. Tim A segera berangkat menuju lokasi pengamatan gerbang utama Amegakure yang di kenal ketat dan memiliki status keamanan tingkat tinggi. Kemudian Tim B di kerahkan menuju lokasi pengintaian bandara untuk memantau aktivitas penerbangan dan pendaratan pesawat.

Tak mau tinggal diam, Tim C dan D pun segera meninggalkan zona aman untuk memantau keadaan kota ame. Di bandingkan tugas tim A dan B, tugas Tim C dan D lebih berat dan melelahkan karena mereka harus berkeliling sambil memantau keadaan kota dari seberang sungai. Bahaya pun selalu mengintai mereka. Musuh bisa saja tiba-tiba menembakkan sebuah peluru sniper kearah mereka jika sampai ketahuan.

Sementara yang lain pergi, Sarah dan Boruto pun mempersiapkan segalanya untuk penyerangan. Boruto pun terkadang berkeliling untuk memastikan keamanan camp mereka agar tidak di ketahui musuh. Saat Boruto berpatroli, Sarah menyiapkan air untuk di masak sambil menjaga alat komunikasi jika sewaktu-waktu salah satu tim menghubungi Boruto.

Siang hari mereka tidak pulang untuk makan. mereka telah membawa sebuah bekal berupa sebotol air dan beberapa keping biskuit khusus. Makan satu saja, mereka bisa menahan lapar hingga sore. Apalagi 5, bisa kekenyangan mereka. Begitu matahari sudah mulai terbenam, mereka pun kembali ke camp untuk menyantap makan malam dan beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya lagi, mereka melakukannya lagi. Kali ini Boruto tidak berpatroli karena ia harus 24 jam berada di depan alat komunikasi. Suasana siang begitu mencekam. Keamanan kota Ame semakin di perketat. Boruto yakin jika hari ini adalah hari di mana Si Bayangan Hitam akan tiba di Amegakure. Maka dari itu, Boruto meminta tim A dan B untuk bekerja ekstra dalam memantau. Untuk menjaga agar energi mereka tetap terjaga, mereka membawa air dan biskuit dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

Boruto harus sebisa mungkin menghindari kelaparan saat akan memulai penyergapan. Oleh karena itu, ia harus menyiapkan makanan begitu para prajuritnya kembali ke camp begitu target telah tiba di Amegakure.

Sore hari sekitar pukul 3. Beberapa pesawat dari siang sudah mulai lalu lalang di bandara namun tim pemantau tak mendapati seorang pun anggota mafia di bandara. Dan tak lama kemudian, Boruto mendapati laporan jika sebuah rombongan mobil berwarna hitam sedang melaju dengan cepat menuju gerbang utama Kota Ame.

"Kalian yakin jika itu mobil Mafia?" Tanya Boruto lewat telepon.

"Ya, kami yakin. Itu mobil hitam dengan garis warna merah yang melintang dari ekor hingga kepala mobil. Tapi kami belum tahu apakah ada Target di dalam mobil itu," ucap ketua tim A.

"Itu memang mobil Mafia. Beri tahu perkembangan secepatnya. Dan tim yang lain, bersiaplah kembali. tim C dan D segera berjalan kembali. tim B, bertahanlah sebentar," ucap Boruto.

"Kapten, mereka telah tiba di depan gerbang. Sejauh ini yang kulihat adalah beberapa orang yang keluar dari mobil berpakaian jas hitam dan dasi berwarna merah. Sepertinya memang benar mereka adalah Mafia. Oh dan di tengah rombongan mobil tersebut ada sebuah mobil yang sepertinya di jaga dengan ketat. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok yang duduk di dalam dengan tenang," ucap ketua tim A.

"Itu mereka, cepat semua tim kembali. kalian segeralah kembali dan makan. aku dan Sarah akan menyiapkannya. Setelah makan, malam ini kita akan mengrebek tempat rapat itu," ucap Boruto dengan nada keras.

Boruto lalu memutuskan panggilan dan segera menghubungi markas pusat.

"Laskar Sakhuri 5 kepada markas. Target telah tiba di depan gerbang kota Ame. Aku minta kalian untuk segera mencari tahu lokasi rapat," ucap Boruto.

"Kami akan menghubungi Techconnec untuk memantau rombongan itu. Tetap on di saluran ini untuk perkembangan selanjutnya,"

Boruto dan Sarah pun mulai menyiapkan makan. Beberapa menit kemudian tim C dan D tiba dengan sedikit kelelahan karena mereka berlari. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tim A dan B pun tiba dan dengan kondisi kelelahan.

"Beristirahatlah dan makan. malam ini setelah markas mengirim koordinat tempat pertemuan itu, kita akan bergerak meninggalkan tempat ini. Jadi setelah makan, kita menyimpan semua barang-barang ini kembali ke dalam mobil," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Malam harinya, sekitar pukul 7 malam. Markas pusat telah mengirim koordinat tempat pertemuan itu pada GPS mobil Boruto. Malam mungkin adalah waktu yang buruk untuk menembus wilayah dengan penjagaan ketat 24 jam. Apalagi sedang berlangsung sebuah pertemuan penting di dalamnya.

Tapi, Boruto mengambil semua resiko karena Cuma malam inilah kesempatan mereka untuk melakukan aksi penangkapan Si Bayangan Hitam. Mereka melewati jalan yang sebelumnya telah mereka buka. Memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk bisa sampai di jalan di mana mereka menemukan gergaji mesin.

Karena mereka melewati jalan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya untuk menuju camp ini, mereka terpaksa harus berjalan menjauhi kota Ame. Otomatis saat ini mereka masih 7 kilometer lagi dari kota Ame. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan penuh siaga, mereka pun melajukan mobil ke arah gerbang utama kota Ame.

Sniper dengan peluru bius pun mulai membidik para penjaga dari kejauhan. Kondisi gelap sedikit menyulitkan mereka. Namun syukurnya Sniper mereka di lengkapi thermal panas sehingga tetap dapat mendeteksi musuh walau di kegelapan.

Berhubung gerbang tersebut hanya terbuat dari kawat dan besi yang kurang kuat. Setelah seluruh penjaga di gerbang tumbang oleh tembakan sniper dari kejauhan mereka pun melaju dan menabrak gerbang tersebut. Berhubung peluru bius telah habis, mereka terpaksa memakai peluru asli untuk membalas serangan para penjaga yang kebetulan baru keluar dari sebuah bangunan.

Kondisi kota yang masih ramai sempat membuat sebuah kegaduhan dan kepanikan para warga sipil yang kebetulan berada dan sedang lewat di dekat gerbang utama. Beruntung bagi Tim Boruto karena musuh tak sempat memanggil bala bantuan sehingga keberadaan mereka di kota tetap terjaga.

Namun, bukan berarti penyerangan serta penembakan di gerbang utama tidak di ketahui oleh ketua PAIN. Ada seorang warga yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu yang dengan berani melapor. Sehingga, keamanan kota semakin di perketat. Dan syukurnya tak seorang pun tahu jika penyerangan yang dilakukan Boruto ini untuk menangkap Si Bayangan Hitam di tempat pertemuan. Memang hal ini terjadi karena tak seorang warga sipil tahu jika ada sebuah pertemuan besar di kota mereka. Para warga hanya tahu bahwa penyerangan yang dilakukan Boruto ini adalah ulah militer kota lain yang ingin menangkap ketua PAIN.

"Kita pasti akan kesulitan untuk menangkap Si Bayangan Hitam selanjutnya. Mereka pasti sudah dapat informasi kalau gerbang utama di bobol oleh kita," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, kemungkinan mereka sudah tahu. Tapi kemungkinan juga mereka tidak tahu kalau Sakhurilah yang menyusup. Kita memakai model zirah terbaru dan mobil yang kita tumpangi ini juga desain terbaru dan tidak ada ciri-ciri Sakhuri. Musuh pasti akan mengira kita militer dari kota lain," ucap Boruto.

"Kau benar juga Boruto. tak kusangka kau lumayan pintar menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Kau tetap bisa berpikir positif," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di jarak 200 meter dari pagar yang mengelilingi tempat pertemuan tersebut. Itu adalah sebuah gudang besar berukuran sekitar sebuah stadium bola international. Gudang itu di kelilingi oleh pagar kawat yang tinggi. Namun penjagaan Cuma ada di gerbang dengan 2 menara pengawas. Sementara di setiap sudut juga ada menara pengawas namun tak ada orangnya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada penjaga yang menjaga sisi kiri, kanan dan belakang gudang ini. Cuma bagian depan saja," ucap seorang prajurit di mobil yang berada di samping mobil Boruto.

"Bagiku ini bukan hal aneh. Rapat ini adalah rapat rahasia dan bahkan tidak ada penduduk kota yang mengetahuinya. Tempatnya bahkan begitu terpencil dan gudang ini sepertinya merupakan gudang bahan bakar gas. Aku yakin ada alasan tersembunyi mereka memilih gudang seperti ini," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, di lihat dari pertahanannya, sangat tidak ketat. Kemudian gudang Elpiji, dan tempatnya jauh dari kota karena memang ini gudang elpiji yang berbahaya dan rentan ledakan jika berada di kota. Namun yang buat aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Si Bayangan Hitam mengelar rapat penting di tempat yang berbahaya seperti ini? Apa mereka tidak sayang nyawa mereka jika sampai gudang ini meledak?" Ucap Sarah.

"Aku yakin ada alasan makanya mereka memilih spot seperti ini untuk menggelar rapat. Tempat seperti ini pasti sulit di percaya sebagai tempat rapat orang terpenting di sebuah kelompok. Kemudian penjagaan yang tidak ketat seperti ini pasti juga sulit di percaya sebagai tempat menggelar rapat penting. Aku yakin itu alasannya mereka membuat rapat seperti ini di tempat ini," ucap Boruto.

"Sekali lagi kau benar Boruto. tapi untuk memastikan bahwa memang di dalam adalah tempat pertemuan itu berlangsung, kita harus menyusup. Sekalian jika memang ada, kita lakukan penyergapan. Tapi sebelumnya kita perlu rencana. Ini akan menjadi misi yang panjang dan penuh dengan penjelasan," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah beberapa menit menjelaskan rencana penyusupan, akhirnya mereka bergerak. Tim A bergerak menuju sisi kiri gudang sementara Tim B sisi belakang. Tim D dan Boruto serta Sarah akan tetap berada di sisi Kanan menunggu semua berada di posisi. Tim C memiliki tugas yang lebih berat. Yaitu menyerang gerbang masuk gudang untuk mencari perhatian sehingga musuh berpusat pada tim C.

Begitu terdengar suara tembakan dari tim C, Tim A, B, dan D pun menggunting kawat agar mereka dapat masuk dengan berjalan kaki. Boruto dan Sarah mengikuti tim D untuk masuk melewati sisi kanan. Tim A memasuki gudang melewati sisi Kiri sementara tim B memasuki gudang melewati sisi belakang.

Tujuan utama dari tim A, B dan D adalah mencari perhatian untuk mengumpan musuh agar keluar sebanyak-banyaknya dari dalam gudang. Sementara itu Boruto dan Sarah akan masuk ke dalam gudang melewati atap kemudian memasuki Plafon dan mencari tempat ruang pertemuan itu dari plafon.

Mereka merangkak di atas langit-langit gudang tersebut atau yang biasa di sebut dengan nama plafon. Dan tak lama kemudian mulai terdengar suara tembakan yang menandakan bahwa tim yang lain sudah mulai beraksi. Boruto pun hanya bisa berharap tak ada seorang pun yang bertindak di luar perintah dan membahayakan nyawanya.

Mulai terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam gudang. Anggota Mafia bersenjata pun berlari keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Boruto yang mengintip dari sebuah celah pun segera mendatangi ruangan yang di duga merupakan tempat rapat itu.

"Sarah, kesana," bisik Boruto.

"Ini sebenarnya gudang atau rumah mewah. Kenapa bagian dalamnya tak terlihat seperti gudang. Ini seperti sebuah kantor," ucap Sarah.

"Kita bahas nanti saja. Nanti kita ketahuan," bisik Boruto.

Begitu tiba di ruangan yang di maksud, Boruto berusaha mencari sebuah celah. Sarah pun terlihat mencari sebuah celah. Dan begitu Sarah menemukan sebuah celah di tengah, ia segera memberi kode pada Boruto.

Yang mereka lihat di bawah celah tersebut ialah sebuah meja berbentuk bundar yang besar dan di kelilingi kursi yang di duduki orang. Ada sebuah kursi yang nampak begitu mewah dan sedang di duduki oleh seseorang yang memakai sebuah masker dan kaca mata yang duduk di kursi mewah itu.

"Si Bayangan Hitam!" Ucap Boruto dengan nada kaget dan pelan.

"Apalagi sekarang? Apa ada yang menyerang kita?" Tanya Bayangan Hitam.

"Maaf tuan. Sepertinya iya. Ada yang menemukan kita. Mereka sepertinya pasukan Sakhuri karena mereka memakai zirah," ucap seorang wakil Bayangan Hitam.

"Apa saja yang sudah Havur katakan pada mereka. Sakhuri terlalu mencampuri urusan kita. Jika begini terus, rencana mata bulan kita tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Dan apalagi saat ini Techconnec sudah semakin kuat. Semakin sulit untuk merebut Techconnec pusat," ucap Bayangan Hitam dengan nada keras.

Walau samar-samar karena tertutup masker, Sarah merasa bahwa ia familiar dengan suara dan nada bicara itu.

"Huh, mereka membuatku marah. Dulu mereka membawa lari putra Naruto ke markas mereka. Dan semenjak itu, kondisi kita terpuruk apalagi keberadaan putri Sasuke Uchiha itu semakin sulit di temukan. Dan sekarang Sakhuri menyerang kita. Aku sudah muak, keluarkan senjata curian itu dan tembaki prajurit Sakhuri hingga mati," ucap Bayangan Hitam sangat marah dan melepas kaca matanya.

Sarah dan Boruto langsung panik begitu mendengar kata senjata curian akan di tembakan ke prajurit mereka. Karena itu mereka langsung mengangkat kepala dan berusaha meraih HT mereka untuk menghubungi prajuritnya.

"Tenang tuan. Kami akan membunuh mereka semua. Aku sudah mendatangkan puluhan pasukanku ke sini. 2 di antaranya membawa senjata curian tersebut dan sebuah RPG. Kita akan membuat mereka menyesal berada di kota ini," ucap pemimpin PAIN.

Karena panik, Boruto pun langsung berbicara dengan keras "SEMUA TIM KEMBALI KE MOBIL MASING-MASING DAN PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI...! Kita bertemu di persimpangan Konoha-Amegakure. Jangan menunggu kami..!" Teriak Boruto.

Sarah pun hanya bisa panik mendengar Boruto berbicara dengan keras.

"Hey, siapa yang di atas," ucap pemimpin PAIN lalu mengeluarkan senjata Mitraliurnya dan menembaki atap dengan brutal.

Karena kaget, Boruto dan Sarah pun segera memakai helm mereka kembali dan merangkat dengan cepat. Berkali-kali peluru tersebut mengenai zirah Boruto. "Semua tim cepat pergi dari kota Ame. Musuh mengirim puluhan bantuan bersenjata lengkap dan bisa membunuh kita," ucap Boruto sambil berjalan seraya merunduk.

Mereka pun ke atap dan memperhatikan situasi sekitar. Begitu mendapati posisi mobil mereka, mereka pun segera turun dan berlari ke arah mobil mereka. Namun mereka kurang beruntung. Begitu mereka keluar dari pagar, seorang musuh membidik mereka dengan RPG.

Namun nasib baik masih ada pada diri mereka. Tim D yang kebetulan belum meninggalkan membantu melindungi Boruto dan Sarah. Seorang dari mereka membidik RPG itu dengan sniper. Akibat tembakan itu, RPG itu pun meledak. Mendengar ledakan itu, Boruto sempat panik karena mengira akan di susul oleh ledakan yang besar. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kapten, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ketua tim D.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kalian meledan RPG itu. Bisa saja ledakan itu meledakan gas-gas elpiji di dalam gudang dan akan membuat kita semua mati," ucap Boruto.

"Tidak kapten. Di dalam kosong. Kami tadi sempat masuk dan tidak menemukan sebuah tabung pun," ucap ketua tim D.

"Dan kenapa kalian tidak pergi?" Tanya Boruto.

"Karena kami yakin anda perlu bantuan," jawab ketua tim D yang sebenarnya namanya adalah Indra. Orang yang pernah bersama Boruto saat di tugaskan untuk mengawal Presiden.

"Hey, kita harus pergi cepat. Musuh dalam jumlah besar dengan senjata berbahaya sedang mengarah ke sini," ucap Sarah.

"Indra, masuklah bersama kami. Kami butuh bantuan untuk menembak musuh dari mobil kami. Semua ayo tinggalkan kota ini dan susul tim Yang lain. Semoga mereka selamat," ucap Boruto lalu menginjak gas mobil dengan kuat.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke arah gerbang utama. Saat mereka hendak berbelok ke sebuah persimpangan yang menuju gerbang utama, mereka ternyata kurang cepat karena mereka sudah di kejar oleh sekitar 12 mobil musuh dengan senjata lengkap.

Sarah pun membuka bagian atas mobil dan mengeluarkan senjata lalu menembaki musuh. Indra pun turun membantu. Tim D yang berada di depan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Musuh benar-benar serius untuk membunuh mereka. Beberapa kali RPG di luncurkan untuk meledakan Boruto dan timnya namun selalu meleset.

"Sarah, gunakan senjata yang dapat membuat kaku saraf musuh," ucap Boruto.

"Tidak bisa Boruto. mereka tidak basah. senjata itu hany berlaku jika mereka basah karena efeknya akan lebih baik," ucap Sarah.

Sarah pun berusaha terus menembaki dengan sebuah senjata terkuat yang ada saat ini di mobilnya. "Indra, ada sebuah Bom di mobil ini. Carilah dan lempar ke arah mereka," ucap Sarah.

"Baik," ucap Indra.

Tak lama kemudian 5 granate pun di temukan dan di lempar oleh Indra. Hasilnya hanya menghancurkan sekitar 2 mobil saja. Namun hal itu tentu membuat musuh marah dan menembaki mereka dengan senjata curian tersebut.

Beberapa peluru pun mengenai zirah Sarah. Dan salah satu bagian yang terkena salah satu peluru yang mengenai zirahnya pun nambak cekung ke dalam. "Apa ini senjata itu," ucap Sarah lalu perlahan masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Boruto, mereka menembak kita dengan senjata curian itu. Persenjataan kita kalah dari musuh," ucap Sarah.

"Cih, Ambil kendali Sarah. Aku mau ambil Minigun di bagasi depan. Indra, tolong lindungi Aku," ucap Boruto lalu membuka pintu dan dengan cepat menuju bagasi depan biasanya untuk mesin. Namun di mobil ini, mesin berada di belakang.

Cukup kesulitan memang. Boruto harus menginjak sepatbor depan dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak sampai menyentuh aspal. Kemudian membuka bagasi tersebut dan mengambil Minigun. Boruto meminta Indra untuk membuka bagian atap Mobil. Lalu ia naik ke atas dan masuk lewat atap mobil.

"Senjata ini masih terkunci. Aku perlu obeng," ucap Boruto.

"Ini kapten. Syukur aku membawa pisau lipat yang ada obengnya," ucap Indra seraya memberikan pisau lipat itu.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Boruto pun mulai menembaki musuh dengan minigun yang ada di tangannya. Dulu kalian pernah menembak kami dengan Minigun. Sekarang kami yang menembak kalian, hahahaha," ucap Boruto bersemangat sambil menembak ria mobil-mobil musuh.

Tembakan Boruto menyebabkan 5 buah mobil musuh kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan. Namun musuh pun menembak ban mobil Boruto menyebabkan Sarah kehilangan kendali beberapa saat. Namun karena hal itu, Minigun yang di pegang Boruto terlapas dan jatuh lalu kelindas oleh mobil-mobil musuh.

"Sial, kita tidak punya senjata kuat lagi,"

Karena ban telah pecah, kecepatan pun berkurang. Tim D pun melindungi Boruto dengan berada di samping Mobil Boruto. Salah satu mobil musuh berhasil mengejar dan menyenggol Mobil Boruto yang menyebabkan Sarah kehilangan kendali lagi. Boruto pun dengan segera mengambil alih mobil dan mengendalikannya.

Mobil tim D pun mendekati mobil kapten dan menembaki mobil yang menyenggol tadi hingga seluruh penumpangnya tewas. "Kapten, masuklah kemobil kami. Dengan kondisi mobil seperti itu, kalian tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan cepat," ucap si pengemudi.

"Baik, tapi aku yang mengemudi, kalian yang menembak. Indra, Sarah. Oper semua senjata dan amunisi di mobil kita ke mobil sebelah. Setelah itu kalian masuklah ke sana, aku akan menyusul," ucap Boruto.

"B-baik," ucap Sarah.

Selama memindahkan barang yang ada di mobil kapten, tim D berusaha melindungi proses pemindahan tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, Indra dan Sarah pun telah berada di mobil sebelah. "Boruto, ayo mumpung mereka masih jauh di belakang," ucap Sarah.

Boruto berusaha menyelaraskan kecepatan mobil dengan mobil sebelah. Syukurnya mobil ini telah di rancang untuk situasi seperti ini sehingga ada mode mempertahankan kecepatan otomatis melalui mode autodrive. Begitu jarak dan kecepatan telah sempurna, Boruto pun segera berpindah ke mobil sebelah.

Tanpa buang waktu, Boruto mengambil alih kemudi sementara yang lain pun menembaki musuh. Mobil yang berjalan tanpa supir itu pun berjalan lurus hingga menabrak pohon saat jalanan menikung. Boruto pun dengan mobil milik Tim D melaju dengan cepat bahkan musuh kesulitan mengejar.

Namun, sebuah peluru RPG di luncurkan ke arah mobil Boruto.

 **Boom!**

Sisi kiri belalang mobil pun terkena ledakan. Kaca mobil pun retak akibat efek ledakan. Mobil sempat terangkat bagian belakangnya karena ledakan itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi posisi mobil miring 40 derajat ke kiri dari posisi semula. Syukurnya Boruto berhasil mengendalikan mobil sehingga mobil tetap berjalan lurus. Boruto membelokan setir mobil ke kanan yang menyebabkan mobil tetap dapat berjalan lurus walau posisinya miring.

Di butuhkan waktu dan keterampilan jika ingin mengembalikan mobil ke semula. Namun Boruto tak memiliki itu semua. Tangannya pegal, kakinya juga pun pegal. Ini karena saat melakukannya ia harus memegang setir dengan tangan satu dan tangan lainnya memegang gigi mobil dan kakinya secara aktif menekan rem dan gas secara bergantian agar mobil tetap berjalan seimbang hingga posisinya kembali lurus. Namun Boruto tak memiliki waktu dan keterampilan itu sehingga ia cukup kelelahan.

Musuh tak berhenti. Musuh kembali menembakkan peluru ke semua ban mobil yang dapat mereka bidik. Hancurnya ban kiri depan dan kiri belakang menambah beban Boruto dalam mengendalikan mobil. Ia pun terpaksa menghentikan mobil dari pada mereka harus kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pohon.

"Kita lawan mereka!" Seru Boruto.

Namun, musuh kembali membidik mereka dengan RPG. Kali ini ada 2 musuh yang membidik mereka dengan RPG.

"RPG, tinggalkan mobil!" Seru Boruto lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Anggotanya yang lain pun mengikuti.

Suara roket membelah angin pun terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinga Boruto dan timnya. Jarak mereka saat ini masihlah jarak yang rawan. Salah satu roket mengarah ke pintu mobil yang terbuka. Intinya, roket itu mengarah ke bagian dalam mobil. Ledakan besar pun tak mungkin bisa di tangkal lagi.

Efek ledakan itu membuat Boruto beserta timnya yang sedang panik untuk menjauhi mobil pun terpental hingga 3 meter dari posisi terakhir. Tak ada yang bersama-sama, semua terpisah. Sarah beserta anggota tim yang lain nampaknya pingsan. Sementara Boruto sempat melakukan gerakan mengangkat kepala dan menggerakkan tangannya.

Musuh pun mendekati mereka. "Kalian begitu menyusahkan. Kalian akan membayar karena telah membuat kerusuhan di kota Ame," ucap seseorang yang sepertinya kapten musuh dari PAIN. Ia pun berniat membuka helm Boruto seraya mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Boruto.

"Kau sepertinya adalah anggota pain," ucap Boruto susah payah.

"Ya, aku adalah ketua tim pengejar. Kau sudah mencari masalah dengan kami, para PAIN yang melindungi kota Ame," ucapnya lagi seraya berusaha melepas helm Boruto.

Boruto yang nampaknya kelelahan pun akhirnya pingsan setelah mengucapkan sebuah kata "Kalian hanyalah sekelompok teroris. Kalian dan Mafia sama saja. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku. Aku di inginkan." Boruto pun langsung pingsan setelah itu.

Orang yang hendak membuka helm Boruto itu pun di buat marah oleh perkataan terakhir Boruto. ia pun segera menempelkan pistolnya pada kepala belakang Boruto kala helm itu sudah terlepas. "Mati saja kau brengsek, atas dasar apa kau yakin aku tidak bisa membunuhmu," ucap orang itu dengan kesal sembari menarik pelatuk.

Pelatuk pun di tarik namun tak menimbulkan bunyi apapun. "Cih, senjata usang bodoh. Kau sangat beruntung," ucap orang itu lagi lalu mengambil sangkurnya dan hendak menikam kepala belakang Boruto.

Namun saat sangkur itu menyentuh kepala Boruto, sebuah peluru pun mengenai telinga orang itu. "Sial," teriaknya sambil melihati arah cahaya mobil yang sedang melaju ke arah mereka.

3 buah mobil sedang melaju dengan cepat ke arah musuh atau lebih tepatnya Boruto. peluru-peluru pun di tembakan agar musuh mundur. Namun, orang itu atau ketua tim pengejar musuh yang masih kesal pada Boruto pun membawa Boruto pergi bersamanya untuk kabur.

"Mereka membawa lari seorang anggota Sakhuri. Selamatkan dia, jangan sampai mereka membawanya memasuki kota Ame," teriak seseorang perempuan dari mobil paling depan. "Aku akan mengejar mereka dan menyelamatkan orang itu semampuku. Kalian urus anggota Sakhuri yang pingsan atau mati itu," ucap seorang laki-laki di mobil belakang.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Tak ada yang ingin di bicarakan di chapter ini.

Jika ada yang memberi review untuk chapter 37, akan saya bahas di chapter 39. Soalnya chapter ini saya masukan ke documen manager Fanfiction bersamaan dengan chapter 37.


	39. Chapter 39 : Tragedi Penculikan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 39**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

3 buah mobil sedang melaju dengan cepat ke arah musuh atau lebih tepatnya Boruto. peluru-peluru pun di tembakan agar musuh mundur. Namun, orang itu atau ketua tim pengejar musuh yang masih kesal pada Boruto pun membawa Boruto pergi bersamanya untuk kabur.

"Mereka membawa lari seorang anggota Sakhuri. Selamatkan dia, jangan sampai mereka membawanya memasuki kota Ame," teriak seseorang perempuan dari mobil paling depan. "Aku akan mengejar mereka dan menyelamatkan orang itu semampuku. Kalian urus anggota Sakhuri yang pingsan atau mati itu," ucap seorang laki-laki di mobil belakang.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Mereka adalah Techconnec. Bala bantuan pertama Laskar Sakhuri 5 jika terdesak. Mereka datang atas permintaan mereka sendiri untuk membantu memantau dari kejauhan. Namun saat hendak menuju lokasi, mereka bertemu dengan 3 mobil Sakhuri yang merupakan tim Boruto yang sedang melaju dengan cepat karena di kejar oleh musuh.

Berhubung tim tersebut kelelahan, Techconnec menyuruh mereka untuk ke kota dan beristirahat di pangkalan militer sementara mereka akan membantu menolong kapten mereka yang sama sekali identitasnya tak di ketahui oleh Techconnec.

Mereka mengamankan barikade dan mengevakuasi anggota Sakhuri. Mereka membuka helm dan memeriksa kondisi mereka.

"Ternyata masih hidup semua. Tolong ambil letakan mereka berdekatan di pinggir jalan. Kita tunggu tim medis datang," ucap seorang perempuan yang memakai sebuah masker. Ia pun membuka maskernya dan ternyata perempuan itu adalah Sarada.

"Nona Sarada! Ada seorang perempuan juga di tim ini. Pangkatnya kapten," ucap seorang pengawal Techconnec.

"Berarti dia adalah kaptennya. Tolong bawa di ke dekat mobil. Begitu sadar aku akan menyampaikan beberapa pertanyaan padanya," ucap Sarada.

Sarada lalu berjalan ke arah bangkai mobil dan melihatnya dengan teliti. Ia bahkan mengambil sebuah senjata yang dirasa masih dapat di pakai walau sedikit gosong. "Mereka menembak mobil ini dengan RPG. Aku kagum karena bagian luarnya masih nampak bagus. Walau dalamnya hancur," batin Sarada.

Tak lama kemudian medis pun tiba. Sarada pun segera berjalan menuju mobilnya dan melihat seorang perempuan yang di katakan pengawalnya.

Betapa kagetnya Sarada ketika melihat wajah perempuan tersebut. "Dia! Bukannya dia pacar Rama?" ucap Sarada kaget.

Para medis pun melakukan pertolongan pertama. Tandu pun di keluarkan untuk alas para anggota Sakhuri yang pingsan. Lampu penerangan sekaligus untuk penghangatan pun di nyalakan dan di arahkan ke para anggota Sakhuri yang di evakuasi.

Khusus bagi Sarah, Sarada membaringkannya di dalam ambulans karena dahinya berdarah sehingga perlu perawatan yang lebih mendalam oleh 2 orang medis. Sarada pun berusaha menghubungi Rama dengan ponsel genggam namun tak mendapat respons karena di daerah mereka ini tidak ada sinyal yang menghubungkan ponsel Sarada dengan ponsel Rama. hal ini karena di daerah kekuasaan kota Ame tidak ada menara Techconnec.

"Sial, Rama tidak bisa di hubungi. Kuharap pacarnya ini tidak mengalami luka serius," ucap Sarada sambil berdiri di samping ambulans militer.

Tak lama kemudian seorang medis pun keluar dan menghampiri Sarada. "Nona Sarada, perempuan itu sudah siuman," ucap medis tersebut. Sarada pun dengan cepat menghampiri perempuan itu di dalam.

"Di mana aku?" Tanya Sarah begitu melihat Sarada memasuki ambulans.

"Kita masih di jalan. Kalian pingsan makanya kami memberikan kalian pertolongan pertama. dan kepalamu berdarah. Padahal kau memakai helm," ucap Sarada.

"Aku ingat tadi helmku membentur aspal. Akibat benturan itu, aku juga ikut membentur helm dari dalam. Lapisan helm itu tidak terlalu tebal memang," ucap Sarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami. Kalian anggota Techconnec kan?" Tanya Sarah.

"Ya, dan maaf aku membuka helm milikmu. Tapi jika tidak, kami tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu, Sarah," ucap Sarada.

"Kau tahu siapa aku? Dari mana?" Tanya Sarah kaget.

"Namaku Uchiha Sarada. Aku yakin Rama sudah menceritakan banyak mengenai diriku. Aku sangat tidak percaya kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku juga tidak percaya jika ternyata pacar saudaraku seorang prajurit Sakhuri," ucap Sarada.

"Uchiha Sarada," ucap Sarah lalu berusaha duduk. "Jadi kau yang namanya Uchiha Sarada. Ternyata kau cukup cantik juga. Pantas Boruto sangat menyukaimu. Sekarang aku tahu siapa orang yang kata Boruto namanya mirip denganku," lanjut Sarah dengan senyum.

Kelopak mata Sarada pun membesar kala mendengar nama "Boruto" di sebut oleh Sarah. "Kau kenal Boruto?" Tanya Sarada dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Boruto! benar juga, bagaimana keadaannya dan bagaimana keadaan timku yang lain?" Tanya Sarah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Boruto ada di sini?" Tanya Sarada kaget.

Sarah pun dengan susah payah pun berdiri dan keluar dari ambulans. Sarada pun membantu Sarah dan mengikutinya dengan perasaan kaget, senang, sekaligus khawatir. "Bagaimana mungkin Boruto ada di sini, bukannya ia bekerja di Sakhuri sebagai pemantau misi?" Tanya Sarada.

"Ceritanya panjang, aku harus mengecek keadaannya dengan seluruh prajuritku," ucap Sarah.

Dengan rasa khawatir, Sarah pun mencari keberadaan Boruto. "Di mana Boruto? apa kalian tidak menolong Boruto?" Tanya Sarah.

"Maksudmu Boruto ada bersamamu. Apa jangan-jangan yang di bawa pergi musuh tadi," ucap Sarada khawatir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Rama pun datang dan memberikan sebuah laporan pada Sarada.

"Sarada, maaf. Kami tidak dapat mengejar musuh. Mereka berhasil memasuki kota. Kami tidak berani mengejar hingga dekat dengan gerbang kota," ucap Rama.

"Rama! I-itu Boruto!," ucap Sarada panik dan sedih bersamaan.

Rama pun kaget kala mendengarnya. Namun saat itu ia tidak menyadari jika ada Sarah di belakang Sarada. Sarada pun terlihat frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Ia masih tak percaya situasi seperti ini bisa terjadi.

"Sial! Aku akan kembali untuk menyelamatkannya. Kau tunggu saja Sarada," ucap Rama seraya berbalik dan mengkokang pistolnya.

Sarada langsung menggenggam tangan Rama. "Tidak usah, terlalu berbahaya. Aku yakin musuh tak akan langsung membunuh Boruto. kita akan menyelamatkannya nanti. Sekarang kau datangi pacarmu dulu," ucap Sarada.

Rama pun langsung melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Sarada. Namun Rama tidak menyadarinya. "S-Sarah! Bagaimana? Dan kenapa kepalamu?" Tanya Rama seraya mendekati Sarah.

"Panjang ceritanya. Dan soal kepalaku, sepertinya aku terbentur helm dari dalam saat helm ini kupakai. Tapi sekarang kita perlu memprioritaskan Boruto. Kapten kami," ucap Sarah.

"Boruto kapten kalian, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ternyata dia hebat juga," ucap Rama.

"Rama, aku akan pulang ke Konoha deluan. Aku mau menceritakan ini dan meminta ayahku menyiapkan tim penyelamat untuk menyelamatkan Boruto lagi," ucap Sarada.

"Sarada, kita menyelamatkannya sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi prajuritku yang lain untuk kembali dan menyelamatkan Boruto," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak, kalian butuh istirahat. Kami juga perlu istirahat," ucap Sarada.

"Sarada? Apa kau tidak takut Boruto di bunuh mereka?" Tanya Sarah.

"Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Boruto adalah sandera. Aku tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini bisa terulang lagi. Kenapa Boruto tidak pernah cerita kalau ia bergabung dengan Sakhuri sebagai prajurit, selama ini dia ternyata berbohong padaku," ucap Sarada. Raut sedih dan kecewa terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Intinya, Boruto menjadi Prajurit karena menandatangani kontak itu. Ternyata diam-diam komandan tertinggi memang berencana menjadikan Boruto sebagai salah satu prajurit Sakhuri. Ia tidak bisa menentang, kontrak kerja itu begitu rahasia dan mengejutkan. Pertama ia meretas basis data Mafia dan kedua menjadi prajurit Sakhuri untuk menangkap Si Bayangan Hitam," ucap Sarah.

Sarada mengusap rambutnya dengan kesal. "Yang aku sangat sesalkan adalah, kenapa selama ini ia berbohong padaku," ucap Sarada.

"Karena dia mencintaimu. Karena itu ia tidak mau membuatmu terus di hantui rasa khawatir. Ia ingin menanggung semuanya sendiri. Ia tak ingin membuat Ayahmu dan ayahnya menyesal karena membuat Boruto menandatangani kontak kerja itu. Rencana komandan yang sebenarnya adalah menjadikan Boruto dan Kau sebagai prajurit Sakhuri untuk menangkap bayangan hitam. Untuk melakukan itu, komandan mengelabuinya sebagai rencana untuk mengungsikan kalian berdua di markas Sakhuri. Dan ayah Boruto berkata kalau Boruto harus bekerja di Sakhuri agar techconnec tidak jatuh ke tangan Sakhuri. Sungguh penipuan yang ironis," ucap Sarah.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang dan memberitahukan hal ini pada ayahku. Semakin cepat kuberi tahu, semakin cepat ia menyiapkan tim penyelamat untuk Boruto," ucap Sarada.

"Sarada! Jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan Boruto, jangan lupa hubungi kami. Aku dan beberapa prajurit tim terbaikku akan membantu. Bagaimanapun Boruto adalah kapten kami," ucap Sarah.

Sarada pun mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil. Namun saat ia hendak memasuki mobil, Rama pun memegang bahu Sarada. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengendarai mobil dengan kondisi mood seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau pulang bersama Sarah. aku tidak mau kau celaka karena pikiranmu terganggu. Aku akan mengurusi urusan di sini," ucap Rama.

Sarada dengan wajah memelas pun memasuki mobil dan duduk di bangku penumpang depan. "Sarah, tolong temani saudariku sementara. Jika kau tidak tahu jalan menuju Techconnec, gunakan GPS mobil," ucap Rama.

"Oke, aku juga mengerti perasaan Sarada. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengurus prajuritku," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sarah memperhatikan Sarada yang sedang berusaha menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. "Kau mau menghubungi Siapa?" Tanya sarah. Sarada pun melihat ke arah Sarah dan meletakan ponselnya di saku celananya. "Aku mau menghubungi Ayahku. Tapi sinya Techconnec belum ada di wilayah ini. Setidaknya begitu jika dengan ponsel biasa," ucap Sarada.

"sejauh mataku memandang aku tidak melihat menara Techconnec. Yang kulihat di kota tadi Cuma menara Satcom," ucap Sarah. "Ya, Satcom adalah mafia alias musuh besar Techconnec. Kurasa kau tahu itu," ucap Sarada.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sarah. "Dan selain Satcom, ada beberapa perusahaan ternama yang ternyata dan tak di sangka merupakan penyokong kekeluargaan Mafia di dunia. Seperti yang kita tahu, Kelompok Mafia di dunia ini ada beberapa marga besar. Yang terbesar adalah Mafia Satcom yang merajai perusahaan komunikasi di barat. Dan ternyata juga, beberapa kelompok Mafia yang ada di dunia ini ternyata punya hubungan dengan kekeluargaan Mafia Satcom," ucap Sarada.

"Tidak mungkin?! Sebesar dan sekaya apa sebenarnya Mafia yang mengincar Techconnec ini?" Tanya Sarada.

"Kami sempat meretas Mafia. Kami mendapatkan beberapa dokumen. Setidaknya ada 5 perusahaan besar yang menyokong mafia dan 150 perusahaan kecil yang juga menyokong Mafia. 5 perusahaan besar itu antara lain Satcom sendiri, Auto's Marchenaris, Heckler & Koch Industry, Drin'k&Drun'k Industry, dan yang kelima adalah Garuda Airline. Penyebutan nama Garuda Airline dari dokumen yang kami baca memiliki hambatan tersendiri. Tak satupun perusahaan penerbangan komersial di dunia yang bernama Garuda Airline. Namun setelah di telaah lebih dalam, kami menyimpulkan yang di maksud Garuda Airline adalah Garuda Indonesia," ucap Sarada.

Sarah pun nampak kaget sekali mendengarnya. "Kau yakin itu Garuda Indonesia? Perusahaan ayahku?" Tanya Sarah.

"Oh iya, kau kan pacar Rama yang notabene adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan penerbangan terbesar di dunia. Bukan maksudnya menjatuhkan, tapi dari dokumen tersebut, juga ada beberapa penjelasan rinci yang membuat kami menyakini bahwa yang di maksud dengan Garuda Airline adalah Garuda Indonesia," ucap Sarada.

"Kalian benar, Garuda Airline adalah nama baru untuk Garuda Indonesia. Tapi resminya masih 5 tahun lagi. Jangan bilang Ayahku ada hubungan dengan Mafia," ucap Sarah.

"Aku tidak tahu, kemungkinan bisa jadi. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan sebenarnya Perusahaan ayahmu hanya terlilit hutang saja dengan Mafia. Beberapa perusahaan kecil juga seperti itu dan terpaksa bekerja sama demi membayar hutang mereka. Perusahaan-perusahaan yang seperti ini biasanya hanya memberikan uang saja setiap bulan," ucap Sarada.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu, kenapa nama perusahaan ayahku ada di daftar 5 perusahaan penting Mafia. Bukankah itu berarti ayahku masuk dalam orang penting Mafia?" ucap Sarah.

"Umm. Aku sudah tidak bisa memberikan pemikiran positif lagi. Tapi kemungkinan besar, ada seorang ceo cabang perusahaan ayahmu yang bekerja sama dengan mafia. Kalau memang ayahmu ada kaitan dengan Mafia, pasti kau bertemu dengannya di tempat pertemuan tadi, ya kan?" ucap Sarada.

"Kau benar Sarada. Aku tidak menjumpai sosok ayahku di sana. Tapi aku sepertinya melihat sosok yang kukenal di sana. Kalau tidak salah dia itu mantan Ceo perusahaan ayahku di jepang. Selama ini, ayahku memberikan otonomi tersendiri bagi setiap cabang. Jadi ayahku tidak perlu pusing-pusing mengurusi sekitar 5 cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di berbagai negara karena mereka mengurus diri sendiri dan menyerahkan sekitar 40% penghasilan ke pusat. Sama seperti perusahaanmu kan?" ucap Sarah.

"Ya sih. Tapi bedanya adalah karena ayahku tetap mengurusi setiap cabang perusahaan. Dan semua pimpinan cabang di pilih oleh ayahku dan rata-rata memang sudah di kenal cukup lama," ucap Sarada.

Berselang beberapa menit, mereka telah tiba di wilayah Konoha. Sarada pun kembali menghubungi ayahnya. Namun panggilan Sarada tak kunjung di jawab. "Sepertinya ayahku sedang sibuk. Terpaksa kuberi tahu secara langsung," ucap Sarada.

"Aku kwahatir tentang keadaan Boruto. itu tidak bisa kusembunyikan perasaan khawatirku. Bagaimana pun aku dan Boruto sudah layaknya sahabat. Latihan bersama menyebabkan batin antara kami terbentuk. Pertemuan kami yang pertama itu saat di pesawat. Saat itu aku memang merupakan pramugari di pesawat perusahaan ayahku sendiri. Saat itu juga ada orang yang ingin memukulku, Boruto datang dan melindungiku. Aku juga pernah hampir terjatuh dan dia memegangku sebelum aku jatuh, saat itu juga aku tahu namamu—" "Cukuplah Sarah, aku tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak saat-saat kebersamaan kalian," sela Sarada.

"Oh maaf. Apa ceritamu membuatmu cemburu. Tapi itu sifat wajar karena kau memang sangat menyukainya. Dan tenang saja aku tidak mungkin merebut Boruto. ia milikmu dan aku milik saudara sepupumu," ucap Sarah. Sarada pun hanya diam sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun tiba di kota Konoha. Saat itu kondisi kota sepi mencekam karena memang sudah malam. Namun, tetap terlihat beberapa orang di jalan dan beberapa mobil. Bahkan ada beberapa polisi yang sedang berpatroli.

Mereka memasuki kota dari jalan utama. Namun penjagaan selalu ketat saat malam. Setiap jam telah menunjukan waktu di atas jam 10 malam, polisi di siagakan untuk pengamanan sampai pagi. Seorang polisi memberi tanda untuk berhenti. Sarah pun menghentikan mobilnya sementara Sarada mengeluarkan sebuah tanda pengenal dan memberikan pada polisi tersebut.

"Uchiha Sarada. Kami sudah tahu. Dari mana anda malam-malam begini. Dan siapa gadis yang mengemudi ini?" Tanya petugas tersebut.

"Dia pengawalku. Dan karena dia pengawal, dia tidak memiliki identitas selama sedang bekerja. Jika kau butuh laporan soal ini, hubungi saja ayahku. Dan bukannya Gubernur sudah mengakui kalau seorang yang bekerja sebagai pengawal tidak di wajibkan memiliki kartu identitas selama bekerja, ya kan?" ucap Sarada.

"Kami tahu. Kami hanya melakukan tugas keamanan. Saat ini kondisi kota sedang memanas dengan kota Ame. 3 hari yang lalu beberapa mobil militer pun pergi ke wilayah kota Ame. Berhubung ini sudah malam, cepatlah kalian pulang dan berhati-hatilah. Ini malam Minggu," ucap Petugas tersebut.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu ada pengawalku di sisiku. Makasih pak, selamat bertugas," ucap Sarada lalu meminta Sarah untuk kembali jalan.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun tiba di depan gerbang masuk perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Konoha—Techconnec. Seorang satpam pun membukakan pintu agar nona Sarada dapat masuk.

 **::==::==::**

Mereka telah tiba di lobi. Sarada berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift. Sarah pun terpaksa harus mengikuti Sarada berjalan cepat walau kondisinya saat ini masih belum pulih. Mereka memasuki lift dan naik ke lantai teratas tempat ruangan baru Ceo perusahaan ini—Uchiha Sasuke.

Di dalam lift. "Kenapa kita ke sini? Jika kau mau bertemu ayahmu, bukankah seharusnya kau ke rumah saja?" Tanya Sarah. "Belakangan ini ayahku jarang pulang. Ibuku juga masih di luar kota. Karena kesibukan ayahku, membuatnya harus tinggal dalam ruangannya. Ruangannya di pindah ke ruangan lebih besar agar bisa di letakan ranjang dan sebagainya," ucap Sarada.

Begitu pintu lift telah terbuka, mereka pun keluar dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruangan ayahnya. Namun dari kejauhan, ia melihat 2 orang pengawal sedang menjaga pintu tersebut. "Tidak biasanya ayahku meminta pengawal untuk menjaga pintu, apa ada tamu penting. Tapi ini malam. Lalu ada apa?" Tanya Sarada.

Sarada pun mendekati para pengawal itu. "Nona Sarada! Anda sudah kembali? bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya seorang pengawal. "Tidak begitu baik. Salah seorang dari mereka di bawa musuh. Dan dia adalah...ah sudahlah. Aku mau bertemu ayahku dan membicarakan ini," ucap Sarada.

"Maaf, tuan Sasuke malam ini sedang tidak bisa di ganggu," ucap pengawal kedua. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sarada.

"Kami di beri amanat oleh tuan Sasuke. Beliau berkata 'Tidak seorangpun yang boleh masuk ke ruanganku malam ini. Mau itu istriku, kakakku, anakku, klien-klien pentingku, atau bahkan Boruto yang datang dan ingin bertemu denganku malam ini, larang mereka semua masuk' kira-kira begitu kata tuan Sasuke," ucap pengawal pertama.

"Hiks!" suara isak tangis pun keluar dari mulut Sarada. Air mata pun turut keluar. "Tapi aku mau segera berbicara dengan ayahku hiks..! ini tentang Boruto, salah satu prajurit Sakhuri yang di bawa lari musuh," ucap Sarada.

"Apa! Boruto, Boruto kekasih anda? Di bawa lari," ucap pengawal pertama. "Ini gawat, anda harus bertemu dengan tuan Sasuke sekarang," ucap pengawal kedua lalu mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

"Tuan, nona Sarada ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap pengawal pertama. dari dalam ruangan, Sasuke berbicara dengan keras. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau di ganggu oleh siapapun bahkan anakku sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayah, ini mengenai Anggota Sakhuri yang di culik oleh anak buah PAIN dan Mafia. Dan juga soal Boruto yang harus ayah dengan sekarang," ucap Sarada. Mendengar nama anaknya di sebut, Naruto pun dengan spontan berdiri dan berlari membuka pintu.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Boruto? apa dia ada rencana pulang ke konoha?" Tanya Naruto bahagia. "Tidak, aku mau membicarakannya di dalam. ayo Sarah," ucap Sarada.

Begitu Sarada tiba di dalam, ia melihat sebuah meja besar yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah peta wilayah Konoha yang ukurannya hampir memenuhi meja tersebut. Selain peta, di meja itu juga ada 3 buah gelas dan 2 botol bir. "Ada masalah apa Sarada?" Tanya Itachi yang sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sarada agar Sasuke dapat menyembunyikan botol Bir di meja. Tapi sayang, Sarada diam-diam sudah melihatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa ayah sedang pesta miras? Kenapa ada banyak sekali botol bir," ucap Sarada walau ya sebenarnya Cuma 2 botol sih. "Semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sarada. Kami kumpul di ruangan ini untuk membahas mengenai tempat-tempat yang telah di claim sebagai milik Mafia," ucap Sasuke.

"Dan kenapa ada botol bir di meja? Pasti ayah berencana untuk pesta miras kan?" Tanya Sarada. "Ayah memang minum. Tapi ayah tidak berniat untuk mabuk-mabukan. Kami hanya ingin lebih santai. Beberapa hari ini seperti yang kau tahu ayah, pamanmu, dan ayah Boruto sibuk," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayahmu benar Sarada. Kami ini pria-pria sejati. Seorang pria sejati tidak mabuk-mabukan untuk menunjukan bahwa ia pria sejati. Kami hanya minum sedikit, jadi tidak akan mabuk," ucap Naruto.

"Benar Sarada. Kami hanya minum jika memang kami butuh santai. Tolong jangan pernah cerita tentang ini pada ibumu. Paman takut nanti ayahmu tidak akan dapat jatah lagi karena melanggar janji untuk tidak minum miras setelah ayahmu dan ibumu menikah," ucap Itachi.

"Itachi! Kenapa kau memberi tahukan hal itu pada Sarada," ucap Sasuke sedikit marah. "Sudahlah, kau mau membicarakan apa Sarada. Ada apa dengan Boruto?" Tanya Naruto.

"Prajurit yang di culik dan di bawa pergi ke ame oleh pasukan PAIN dan Mafia itu adalah Boruto. kapten tim Sakhuri yang di tugaskan untuk menangkap Si Bayangan Hitam," ucap Sarada.

"Ugh, bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Itachi. "Bukannya Boruto bekerja di belakang layar," ucap Sasuke. "Kenapa Boruto bisa bekerja di lapangan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan menceritakan semua yang kutahu dan mengapa Boruto bisa masuk ke dalam regu khusus Sakhuri. Tapi setelah itu, kumohon anda segera menyelamatkannya. Aku merasa kasihan pada putri anda," ucap Sarah.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku keponakan dari komandan tertinggi Sakhuri. Aku juga wakil regu khusus yang di ketuai oleh Boruto. dan aku adalah-," ucap Sarah terhenti. "Kekasihnya Rama Uchiha," ucap Sarada.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Sarah. Aku sudah mendengar banyak mengenai dirimu. Dan aku tidak kaget lagi melihatmu datang ke sini dengan zirah tempur Sakhuri. Ya walau desainnya sedikit berbeda," ucap Itachi.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui dan bagaimana bisa sampai Boruto berada di regu khusus ini dan bagaimana bisa Ia tertangkap," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Hai semua. Lama tidak jumpa. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa update lama. Kalian pasti tahu sendiri jawabannya. Sekiranya ada 3 alasan pokok kenapa sampai author lama update.

Oke, untuk yang merasa di chapter 37 atau 38 memberi aspirasinya.

 **Guest dengan Nama Libra : Untuk wujud si bayangan hitam yang sebenarnya sih seharusnya mudah sekali di tebak. Teman saya yang namanya YOGA07 berhasil menebaknya. Jika penasaran ya, tunggu saja. Mungkin chapter 40 akan di bahas.**

 **Dan pastinya sekarang situ sudah tau kan kalau memang benar Sarada agak sengaja tahu mengenai pekerjaan Boruto akibat sebuah tragedi. Dan untuk event Borusara ke depan akan semakin banyak tentunya. Dan tidak lupa event di mana mereka akan bertempur bersama.**

Sekian.

Author juga mau mengucapkan selamat merayakan natal bagi yang merayakan.

Dan bagi yang ikut merayakan, selamat menghabiskan makanan teman kalian yang merayakan :V


	40. Chapter 40 : Misi Penyelamatan Boruto

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 40**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Jadi kau yang namanya Sarah. Aku sudah mendengar banyak mengenai dirimu. Dan aku tidak kaget lagi melihatmu datang ke sini dengan zirah tempur Sakhuri. Ya walau desainnya sedikit berbeda," ucap Itachi.

"Ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui dan bagaimana bisa sampai Boruto berada di regu khusus ini dan bagaimana bisa Ia tertangkap," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah sekitar 1 jam menceritakan adegan demi adegan mulai dari awal kedatangan Boruto ke Sakhuri hingga pada akhirnya mereka tiba di Techconnec, Sasuke pun langsung nampak marah. Naruto bahkan lebih parah, ia menendang meja dan melempar botol bir keluar jendela. "Mafia terkutuk. Ini kedua kalinya ia membawa Boruto. dan Sakhuri benar-benar menipu kita habis-habisan," ucap Naruto kesal.

"Apa alasan mereka menaruh Boruto di salah satu regu elit Sakhuri. Padahal dulu mereka bilang mereka akan menyembunyikan Boruto di Markas Sakhuri agar aman dari Mafia. Tapi mereka malah menjadikannya prajurit mereka. Hashirama perlu di hajar kalau begini," ucap Sasuke.

"Kumohon anda jangan marah pada kami. Aku yakin pamanku dan Jenderal Hashirama punya alasan kuat mengapa menaruh Boruto di Tim Laskar Sakhuri 3. Yang kutahu karena Boruto itu berbakat," ucap Sarah.

"Apa bakatnya?" Tanya Naruto. "Dia mempunyai akurasi yang sangat tinggi bahkan melebihi Jenderal Hashirama. dia bahkan pernah menguji tim kami dengan menembak target yang jaraknya sekitar 120 meter. Kami cukup sulit menjangkaunya. Tapi, Boruto berhasil mengenai target itu dan membuang-buang peluru tersisa untuk menembak target-target yang tersisa. Dia sungguh luar biasa dalam hal membidik tanpa teleskop," ucap Sarah.

"Apa dia sehebat itu?" Tanya Sarada kagum. "Sasuke! Apa itu mungkin? Apa bakatku bisa menyatu pada genku dan turun ke anakku?" Tanya Naruto. "Umm, bisa saja. Mengingkat Kepintaranku juga turun ke anakku. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya Naruto. Aku juga yakin kalau Boruto juga mesum. Mengingat dirimu juga begitu," ucap Sasuke.

"Hey, kenapa kau membahas masa lalu. Di depan anakmu lagi. Sekarang beda dengan yang dulu. Kuyakin anakku juga tak akan memiliki sifat itu," ucap Naruto. "Tak apakan. Sengaja kuberi tahu biar anakku berhati-hati jika dekat dengan putramu," ucap Sasuke. "Kau ajak bertengkar nih?" Tanya Naruto menantang.

"Hey! Kalian berdua berhenti," bentak Itachi. "Cukup! Kalian berdua sama-sama mesum. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Sekarang kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Boruto lagi," ucap Itachi.

"Syukurnya setahun yang lalu aku membuat sebuah tim khusus untuk situasi semacam ini. Ku bentuk dan kulatih untuk melakukan hal semacam ini. Sekarang waktunya menguji kemampuan tim itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke. Izikan aku dan beberapa anggota terbaikku untuk ikut membantu," ucap Sarah. "Tentu Sarah. Kau akan ikut karena kau lebih tahu tempat itu karena sudah pernah ke sana," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto. Mereka pasti akan pindah karena kita sudah tahu tempat rapat itu. Pastinya mereka menyekap Boruto di tempat lain. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah markas PAIN yang terletak di bawah tanah. Kalau benar di sana, kita tahu beberapa jalan masuk. Ada 3 yaitu saluran Drainase yang bisa di akses dari terowongan drainase di dekat bandara. Ada jalan yaitu melewati gedung Gubernur kota Ame. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah gudang yang ada di pelabuhan," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku yakin setiap pintu mempunyai pengaman yang ketat. Kita tidak akan bisa masuk dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan. Tim penyelamat menjadi tidak efektif jika kondisinya memang seperti itu," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak juga. Ada sebuah jalan rahasia. Kau ingat menara di dekat gerbang masuk kota ame yang mereka robohkan? Di tempat itu kini di bangun sebuah rumah. Dan kita beruntung karena rumah itu adalah milik seorang intel Sakhuri yang menyamar. Di bawah rumah itu ada ruangan bawah tanah yang memiliki terowongan kecil yang terhubung dengan lorong bawah tanah PAIN yang langsung mengarah ke markas mereka. Kita bisa memanfaatkan ini karena kuyakin penjagaan hanya berlangsung di 3 jalan masuk itu saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh rumah itu! Temanku yang bekerja di perusahaan kontruksilah yang membangun rumah itu. Ia pernah bilang bahwa ia pernah menemukan sebuah lubang dengan tangga yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Ia merahasiakannya dan hanya menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan bertanya tempat di mana lubang itu berada. Tapi aku hanya bisa menghubunginya besok pagi," ucap Naruto.

"Kuharap dia masih ingat. Karena kuyakin lubang itu kini sudah tertutup oleh pondasi rumah," ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan mulai menyiapkan pasukan penyelamat itu. Sasuke, Hubungi ketua tim itu dan katakan aku akan datang menemuinya untuk membahas ini," ucap Itachi.

"Siap!" ucap Sasuke. "Oh dan Sarada. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat. Biarkan masalah ini kami yang tangani. Selalu berpikirlah positif dan jika bisa jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Ajaklah Sarah untuk tidur bersamamu di rumah. Bagaimanapun ia itu adalah calon kakak iparmu," ucap Sasuke.

Saat hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, Rama tiba-tiba masuk. "Eh, kalian masih di sini. kukira kalian sudah pulang untuk beristirahat," ucap Rama. "Rama! eh, bagaimana keadaan prajuritku?" Tanya Sarah. "mereka sudah beristirahat," ucap Rama.

"Sarah, kau pulanglah. Aku akan mengecek keadaan prajuritku," ucap Sarah. "Sarah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kalau kau mau ikut misi penyelamatan besok, kau harus beristirahat. Aku juga mau pulang ke apartemen untuk beristirahat," ucap Rama.

"Rama! sebaiknya malam ini kau tidur di rumah paman. Sekalian jaga Bibimu karena paman tidak pulang malam ini seperti biasa. Dan lagi pula kau di butuhkan untuk memantau keadaan emosi Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah. Aku bisa mengontrol emosi karena aku yakin Boruto akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sarada. "Jadi aku bagaimana?" Tanya Rama bingung. "Tetaplah tidur di rumah paman. Tapi paman tidak mau kau menghabiskan malam hanya untuk bercerita dengan Sarah. Kau dan Sarah harus tidur juga," ucap Sasuke.

Sarada melihat jam dinding. "Umm, sudah jam 12. Ayo kita pulang dan tidur," ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di rumah, seorang pengawal pun membukakan pintu gerbang agar nona Sarada dengan mobilnya dapat masuk. "Anda baru pulang? Pasti hari yang berat," ucap pengawal tersebut. "Ya, aku lelah. Mau tidur. Tolong bilang ART untuk menyiapkan kamar tamu," ucap Sarada. "Yang di belakang itu siapa nona Sarada?" Tanya pengawal itu.

"Dia seorang prajurit Sakhuri. Ayahku memerintahkannya untuk tidur di sini. oh sebenarnya perempuan ini juga pacarnya Rama," ucap Sarada. "Oh, pacarnya Rama. cantik juga. Sebaiknya kalian masuk dan segera tidur. Hari sudah sangat gelap," ucap pengawal tadi.

Setelah memarkir mobil, mereka memasuki rumah melalui pintu depan karena pintu di garasi sudah di kunci. Terlihat 2 orang pengawal lainnya sedang bermain kartu dengan sambil meminum kopi.

"Apa ibuku sudah tidur?" Tanya Sarada.

"Nyonya pergi. Beliau ke rumah Nyonya Uzumaki. Katanya mau menginap di sana saja karena di rumah ini terlalu sepi. Kebetulan juga karena tuan Sasuke dan tuan Naruto tidak pulang malam ini. Katanya selain menginap, beliau juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ucap pengawal yang bermain kartu.

Tak lama kemudian pengawal yang tadi membuka gerbang pun keluar dari dalam rumah. "Nona Sarada. Semua sudah beres. Pembantu sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu. Tapi sayangnya kamar tamu yang satunya masih dalam tahap renovasi. Jadi belum bisa di tempati," ucap pengawal pembuka gerbang itu.

"Tak apa. Rama akan tidur di ruang keluarga. Walau cuacanya cukup dingin, tapi dengan beberapa lembar selimut pasti menghangatkannya," ucap Sarada. "Kau sedikit keterlaluan Sarada. Aku ini tamu. Hargailah tamu. Tamu di suruh tidur di ruang keluarga," ucap Rama.

"Hufft, baiklah. Rama kau tidur di kamar tamu. Biar aku tidur di ruang keluarga," ucap Sarah. "Ehh, tadi aku Cuma main-main. Tak masalah bagiku tidur di ruang keluarga. Malahan enak aku bisa nonton Tv," ucap Rama. "Ah sudahlah, Sarah. Kau tidur denganku di kamarku. Biar Rama tidur di kamar tamu, bagaimana?" Tanya Sarada.

"Dari pada kita terus begini, ya setuju deh," ucap Sarah. "Itu menurutku juga ide bagus. Kalian bisa saling bercerita dan mempererat persahabatan," ucap Rama. "Aku juga mau tahu banyak mengenai calon kakak iparku," ucap Sarada.

"Tidur sudah. Aku sudah lelah. Kalian berdua selamat bercerita. Tapi jangan sampai lupa tidur," ucap Rama samar-samar pipinya memerah karena ucapan Sarada tadi. Setelah berkata, ia pun berjalan menuju kamar tamu.

 **::==::==::**

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat Boruto sedang di ikat di tangan dan kakinya. Matanya di tutup dengan kain. Bibirnya terlihat terluka dan hidungnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Cepat beritahu semua hal yang kau tahu mengenai sakhuri," ucap orang yang tadi membawanya.

"Cih! Tidak semudah itu untuk membuatku berkata," ucap Boruto. Merasa kesal, Boruto pun di hajar lagi oleh ketua tim pengejar itu. Boruto meringis dalam hati tapi ia tidak mau menunjukan kalau dirinya kesakitan. "I-Itu yang kau sebut pukulan? Pacarku bisa memukul lebih baik dari itu," ledek Boruto.

"Siapa pemimpin Sakhuri. Beri tahu identitasnya pada kami atau kupukul kau lagi dengan lebih keras!" Ucap ketua tim Pengejar. "Jika kau mau memberi tahu, aku akan membebaskanmu dan memberimu sejumlah uang. Aku berjanji," ucapnya lagi.

"Mau tahu? Atau mau tahu saja? Asal kau tahu. Aku tidak memberi tahu padamu, apalagi memberi tempe padamu. Coba kau cari saja di buka lapak dot com. Mungkin ada orang yang menjual identitas Komandan tertinggi Sakhuri di sana," ucap Boruto.

"Sialan kau!" ia lalu mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menempelnya di pelipis Boruto. "itu dingin. Apa kau meyodorkan sebuah es krim di pelipisku?" Ucap Boruto meledek. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Tak ada gunanya membiarkan kau hidup lebih lama lagi. Temui aku, Wiliam di neraka, menyebalkan!" Ucap ketua tim pengejar.

"Seperti yang pernah kubilang. Kau tidak bisa membunuhku. Tidak akan bisa! Aku di butuhkan oleh pimpinan kalian! Aku Uzumaki Boruto, orang yang akan membinasakan kalian dari dunia ini!" Seru Boruto. "Kuharap ada anggota Mafia yang tahu siapa Uzumaki Boruto di sini," batin Boruto.

"Hey, hentikan," ucap seseorang anggota Mafia. "Sebutkan siapa namamu lagi!" Ucap Anggota mafia itu. "Kau tuli. Aku sudah bilang aku Uzumaki Boruto. kau kira ada berapa Uzumaki di dunia ini. Kalau masih kurang jelas, aku calon suami Uchiha Sarada dan calon Mantu Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Boruto. "Kuharap ia tahu dan segera membawaku bertemu bayangan hitam. Kalau lama-lama di sini, aku bisa di bunuh sama orang berengsek ini," batin Boruto.

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah target alternatif kita. Target yang selama ini kami kira sudah tewas. Ternyata masih hidup. Lepaskan dia dan bawa menemui Ketua Mafia. Kita akan dapat bayaran besar karena berhasil membawa orang ini ke sini," ucap Anggota mafia tadi.

"Memang siapa dia?" Tanya ketua tim pengejar. "Dia adalah orang yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sarada membujuk ayahnya untuk menyerahkan Techconnec pada Mafia. Kami sudah pernah melakukan itu tapi saat Uchiha Sasuke hendak menandatangani perjanjian, Sakhuri menyelamatkan mereka.

"Oww, ini pasti akan menjadi bonus yang luar biasa. Sebaiknya segera kita bawa menemui ketua. Mumpung mereka masih mengadakan rapat," ucap ketua tim pengejar.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, berengsek," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Berhubung Gudang Elpiji sudah di ketahui, rapat pun di pindahkan di ruang bawah tanah markas PAIN. Alasan mengapa sejak awal mereka tidak mengadakan rapat di sini karena tempat ini Berantakan dan lembab. Sangat tidak cocok bagi pengusaha-pengusaha kaya seperti SI Bayangan Hitam dan yang lainnya. Tapi terpaksa mereka menyelesaikan rapat di ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ketua tim pengejar bersama seorang anggota mafia membawa Boruto ke ruang rapat tersebut. "Siapa dia, kenapa kalian datang ke sini sambil membawa orang itu dan mengganggu rapat kami," ucap ketua PAIN. "Dia sepertinya prajurit Sakhuri. Dan sepertinya dia kapten. Tapi kenapa kalian membawanya ke sini. bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk membunuh di tempat prajurit Sakhuri yang kalian berhasil tangkap," ucap Si Bayangan Hitam.

"Maaf tuan, ada hal yang ingin ku beri tahu pada anda soal prajurit ini. Dia adalah Uzumaki Boruto. target alternatif kita yang sempat kita kira sudah mati karena sudah 1 setengah tahun tidak kita temui," ucap anggota Mafia itu pada Bayangan Hitam.

"Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Mengapa kau seperti menghilang. Kukira kau sudah tewas karena di tembak oleh Ridwan dan Fauzan anak dari killer Bee. Ternyata kau berada di Markas Sakhuri dan latihan menjadi seorang Prajurit," ucap Bayangan Hitam.

"Kau benar pak tua. Aku tidak mati, aku berada di Sakhuri dan berlatih agar bisa membunuh kalian semua!" Seru Boruto. "Hahaha! Orang ini lucu. Belikan dia sebuah kain kafan. Karena setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku dengan Techconnec, aku akan langsung membunuhnya!," ucap Bayangan Hitam dengan nada semakin keras di akhirannya.

"Kalian akan mendapat bonus besar prajurit. Ini pencapaian yang luar biasa," ucap ketua PAIN. "Semua, rapat ini akan kami tunda malam ini. Aku perlu berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Amankan seluruh jalan masuk menuju markas ini. Aku tidak mau kejadian bee terulang kembali," ucap Bayangan Hitam.

 **::==::==::**

Pagi hari sekitar jam 5 Sarah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ke kanan dan mendapati Sarada masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk gulingnya. Tak mudah memang bagi Sarah, seorang prajurit terlatih Sakhuri untuk bangun waktu siang. Ia ingin mandi tapi ia tak punya handuk untuk mandi. Terpaksa ia menunggu Sarada bangun.

Sambil menunggu Sarada terbangun, Sarah pun berjalan dan berolah raga di luar. Zirahnya tentu ia telah lepas sebelum tidur. Saat Sarah sedang asik berolahraga di tempat, 2 orang pengawal sedang memata-matainya dari balik semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. "Seksi, nona Sarada kalah jika di bandingkan dia dia," ucap pengawal pertama. "Ya, pantatnya lebih berisi ketimbang nona Sarada. Posturnya memang sama, tapi dia lebih unggul di bagian itu," ucap pengawal kedua.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Sarah. Kau bangun pagi sekali," ucap Sarada begitu keluar rumah. "Ya, aku sudah terbiasa dan kebetulan aku ingin berolahraga. Berhubung tamanmu ini indah, aku jadi kepengen olahraga di sini," ucap Sarah. "Wah, aku boleh ikutkan? Sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga," ucap Sarada.

"Tentu boleh. Oh dan Sarada. Apa aku boleh menumpang mandi di rumahmu. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak mandi karena misi ini. Syukurnya aku bawa banyak persediaan minyak wangi dan aku juga jarang mengeluarkan keringat," ucap Sarah.

"Tentu Boleh. Pantas saja semalam sewaktu tidur aku mencium aroma parfum. Ternyata kau," ucap Sarada. "Ya, semalam aku mau mandi tapi kau sudah tidur dan aku juga sudah mengantuk. Makanya aku pakai banyak parfum," ucap Sarah.

"Kenapa tidak mandi saja?" Tanya Sarada. "Aku tidak membawa handuk dan perlengkapan mandi. Lagi pula mandi malam-malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ucap Sarah. "Kau benar. Aku akan minta pembantuku untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Kau mandi saja di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Aku takut jika kau mandi di kamar mandi dapur, akan ada yang mengintipmu," ucap Sarada sambil melirik ke semak-semak.

Di lain sisi "Sial, kita ketahuan oleh nona Sarada. Kabur!" ucap pengawal kedua. "Hebat juga dia. Bersiaplah mendapat hukuman teman," ucap pengawal pertama.

 **::==::==::**

Di saat Sarah sedang mandi, Sarada mengambil sebuah koper dari dalam lemari bajunya. Ia pun mulai membuka koper tersebut yang ternyata berisi sejumlah senjata beserta amunisi. Sarada pun berbicara pada Sarah dari luar kamar mandi. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika warga sipil memegang senjata?" Tanya Sarada.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sarah menjawab "Itu ilegal dan pastinya orang tersebut akan di penjara oleh pemerintah setempat," ucap Sarah. "Dan bagaimana kalau aku yang memegang senjata?" Tanya Sarada. "Tentu itu tidak masalah. Kau pastinya memiliki izin. Walau Cuma izin dari orang tuamu saja sebenarnya. Jadi masih ilegal," ucap Sarah.

Sarah pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berkata "Memangnya kenapa?". "Tidak, hanya bertanya saja karena sekarang aku sedang memegang sejumlah senjata," ucap Sarada. Sarah yang kaget dan penasaran pun mendekati Sarada dan melihat senjata itu.

"Model seperti ini belum pernah kulihat. Pistol apa ini?" Tanya Sarah. "Ini sama seperti Berreta. Tapi ini seri modifikasi oleh ayahku. Pistol ini ada 3 yaitu untukku, Boruto, dan Rama. tapi sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan semuanya. Sekarang akan aku pakai untuk menyelamatkan Boruto lagi," ucap Sarada.

"Keluarga ini menurutku aneh dan keren. Sejata keluarga, benar-benar belum pernah kudengar. Apa ibumu dan ayahmu juga memiliki senjata seperti ini?" Tanya Sarah. "Ya begitulah. Ayah Boruto juga memiliki 1. Ini memang untuk perlindungan diri. Dan semua ini legal karena punya sertifikat. Tapi ya mungkin kami akan dapat masalah karena kami tidak punya izin mempunyai senjata di negara ini," ucap Sarada.

"Makanya kau harus berhati-hati. Kami juga harus berhati-hati karena kami bukan militer resmi. Mungkin kalau di Indonesia kami di beri izin, tapi di sini, kami tidak memiliki izin oleh negara ini. Tapi kami punya izin oleh kota ini," ucap Sarah.

"Sarah, bisa tolong kau siapkan senjata ini. Aku mau mandi. Setelah itu kita pergi mengecek keadaan prajuritmu dan kau memilih beberapa untuk membantu menyelamatkan Boruto," ucap Sarada.

"Tentu Sarada. Apa kau mau aku mengisi semua peluru ke dalam magasin-magasin ini?" Tanya Sarada. "Ya, sekalian lumasi pistolnya. Sudah lama tidak di pakai," ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Di markas militer Konoha yang juga terdapat markas cabang militer Sakhuri, aktivitas pagi sudah mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke bersama rombongan pengawalnya beserta Naruto mendatangi markas itu. Mereka di sambut dengan hormat oleh pasukan militer Konoha dan Sakhuri yang ada di tempat itu.

Seorang mayor pun menghampiri Sasuke dan berbicara pada Sasuke lewat jendela. "Selamat pagi tuan Uchiha. Ada yang bisa kami bantu," ucap Mayor tersebut. "Kau dari Sakhuri kan? Di mana jenderal Hashirama. aku mau buat perhitungan dengan dia," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, Jenderal masih ada di markas pusat. Dan kami mohon maaf atas tragedi ini," ucap Mayor tersebut. "hufft. Di mana jenderal yang bertanggung jawab di markas militer ini. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya soal misi penyelatan yang akan kami laksanakan," ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi tuan Sasuke. Saya yang bertanggung jawab di sini. sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam. dan perkenalkan, saya Jenderal Utakata," ucap Seorang yang baru saja mendekati mobil Sasuke.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah ruangan. Begitu duduk, Sasuke pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. "Jadi kami datang ke sini untuk meminta izin melakukan misi penyelamatan ini. Izin ini mencangkup izin menggunakan senjata, memasuki wilayah kota lain tanpa izin, membunuh, dan hal lainnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu akan kuizinkan. Tapi misi penyelamatan ini harus melibatkan pihak Sakhuri juga. bagaimanapun yang di tangkap adalah kapten mereka," ucap Jenderal tersebut. "Tentu, kami tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Karena itu akan membuat beberapa masalah kecil menjadi besar," ucap Sasuke.

"Dan kenapa kalian begitu berambisi untuk menyelamatkan kapten Sakhuri yang di tangkap itu?" Tanya jenderal tersebut lalu menyeruput kopi yang telah di siapkan di hadapannya. "Karena Kapten Sakhuri yang di tangkap itu adalah anakku," ucap Naruto.

Sang jenderal pun menyemburkan kopi yang hampir di telannya itu. "Apa? Uzumaki Boruto? kapten regu khusus Sakhuri? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya jenderal itu. "Ceritanya panjang. Jika kau ingin lebih singkat, tanyakan pada mayor Sakhuri di sampingmu itu. Ia pasti tahu banyak mengingat dia adalah wakil Jenderal Hashirama di kota ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan Sasuke. Kami tak bermaksud untuk membahayakan Boruto. Jenderal Hashirama hanya ingin bakat Boruto di asah dan bisa untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sangat di sayangkan jika kemampuan terpendam Boruto tidak di manfaatkan. Tapi karena kemampuannya sangat menarik, Panglima besar, jenderal Hagoromo menjadikan dia kapten regu khusus yang di juluki Laskar Sakhuri. Di bantu oleh keponakannya yang juga sama-sama di latih bersamaan dengan Boruto," ucap Mayor tersebut.

Di saat mereka berbicara, Sarada dan Sarah pun tiba di pangkalan militer itu. Mereka pun langsung di arahkan ke tempat di mana Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Di dalam keadaan mulai mendingin. Beberapa regu penyelamat Sakhuri pun memasuki ruangan bersamaan dengan Sarada dan Sarah.

"Ini adalah regu penyelamat khusus Sakhuri. Mereka kubentuk memang untuk mengatasi masalah seperti ini. Dan aku hanya menunggu kedatangan Sarah untuk memutuskan siapa saja dari regunya yang akan ikut dalam misi penyelamatan Boruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi. Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Sarada ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ramai sekali di tempat ini," ucap Sarah. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Sarah, cepat datangi prajuritmu dan utus siapa-siapa saja yang ikut misi penyelamatan ini. Kusarankan 5 saja. Karena aku sudah memilih 10 orang dari Techconnec," ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, aku pergi sekarang," ucap Sarah. "Hey Sarah. Aku ikut," ucap seorang laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Rama! kukira kau tidak datang," ucap Sarah. "Aku ada sedikit urusan di rumah. Tapi aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Boruto. aku akan ikut," ucap Rama. "Oh dan Sarada. Kau bawa senjata untukku. Aku tidak membawa senjata," Tanya Rama pada Sarada.

"Aku bawa. Ada di mobil. Walau sebenarnya itu untuk Sarah," ucap Sarada. "Tak apa Sarada. Aku membawa senjataku sendiri. Ayo Rama kita jalan. Tapi antar aku ke mobil dulu. Aku mau pakai Zirahku dahulu," ucap Sarah.

"Sarah, setelah kau tunjuk 5 orang yang akan ikut dalam misi ini, datanglah ke lapangan pacu di pangkalan ini. Kita akan berkumpul di sana dan membicarakan rencana penyelamatan ini," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Pukul jam 10 semua tim penyelamat sudah mulai berkumpul di tempat yang sudah di tentukan. Ke-15 anggota tim penyelamat itu pun berbaris dengan rapi atas instruksi Naruto. Sarah dan Sarada pun terlihat sedang berbicara berdua.

"Sarah, apa kau tidak pakai pakaian pelindung. Ini bisa sangat berbahaya," ucap Sarah. "Ayahku yang menyiapkannya. Tapi kami pakai nanti saat hendak berangkat. Dan sepertinya kalian juga harus memakai pakaian itu agar bisa bergerak lebih lincah," ucap Sarada.

"Tidak. Aku tidak yakin bahwa pakaian itu bisa melindungiku dan pasukanku dari peluru. Terakhir kali aku melihat Boruto memakai pakaian itu, tangannya terkena peluru," ucap Sarah. "Itu pakaian lama Sarah. Yang kami pakai ini yang terbaru di di jamin oleh peneliti Techconnec sebagai pakaian anti peluru terbaik," ucap Sarada.

Tiba-tiba "Kalian! Yang mau ikut misi penyelamatan ini segera berbaris di belakangku. Sarada, Sarah. Kenapa malah bercerita," ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Misi ini adalah untuk menyelamatkan Uzumaki Boruto. dan misi ini harus 100% berhasil tanpa di ketahui musuh dalam jumlah besar. Kita akan menyusup siang ini ke kota Ame dan pergi ke sebuah rumah. Rumah itu milik salah satu agen intel Sakhuri. Di sana ada jalan rahasia menuju sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan markas bawah tanah pain," ucap Sasuke.

"Selain misi untuk menyelamatkan putraku, kita akan menghancurkan senjata-senjata Sakhuri yang di curi oleh Mafia. Dan jika memungkinkan, kita akan menangkap si Bayangan Hitam ini. Jujur aku mulai penasaran dengan dia," ucap Naruto.

"Kalian akan bergerak di bawah komandoku. Aku akan ikut dalam misi ini. Dan aku sangat menyarankan untuk tim Sakhuri agar melepas zirah dan menggantinya dengan pakaian pelindung kami. Nanti siang akan kami bagikan. Dan jika kalian tidak percaya akan kekuatan pakaian ini, biar kami demonstrasikan," ucap Sasuke.

Seorang pengawal pun mendatangi Sasuke dengan membawa 3 jenis senjata. Naruto pun mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sasuke. Sebuah pistol berisi 1 peluru di sodorkan ke arah Naruto oleh Sasuke. Tanpa ragu Sasuke menembak perut sahabatnya tersebut. Sebuah percikan api terlihat dari tempat peluru itu membentur jas milik Naruto dan akhirnya peluru itu jatuh ke tanah.

Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan memakai senjata senapan dan menembakan 3 peluru di saat bersamaan di lokasi yang sama yaitu perut. Hasilnya sama walau Naruto sedikit berpindah ke belakang akibat efek benturan senjata itu. "Sedikit sakit. Tapi tidak terluka," ucap Naruto. Semua yang melihat nampak kagum.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke mengambil senjata ke tiga. Sebuah shotgun berpeluru 1. Bukan karena takut menembus jas Naruto. melainkan takut karena akan menimbulkan sebuah sensasi sakit luar biasa di perut Naruto. Sebagai kelinci percobaan, Naruto pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Peluru pun di tembakan. Boruto meringis dalam diam dan termundur beberapa sentimeter dari lokasi terakhir ia berdiri.

Tangannya memegang perutnya sambil meringis menahan sakit akibat benturan itu. Semua yang menyaksikan nampak khawatir. "T-tidak begitu sakit. Hanya pedis-pedis gimana gitu," ucap Naruto lalu perlahan berdiri tegak. Ia pun mendekati Sasuke. "Akan kubalas kau Sasuke," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. "Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kau yakin pakaian itu akan membuat kami tetap hidup. Bukankah bisa dengan mudah musuh membidik kepala kami," ucap seorang prajurit Sakhuri. "Dengar, kami meminta kalian melepas zirah kalian itu karena itu membuat pergerakan kalian terganggu. Dan juga akan cukup mengeluarkan suara yang menganggu. Ini misi mengendap-endap bukan misi membunuh ataupun misi yang tujuannya bukan menyusup. Zirah itu hanya akan menganggu," ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kalian tertembak dan terluka, kalian boleh membalas hal itu dengan menembak Sasuke. Aku izinkan," ucap Naruto. Sebuah pukulan pun mengarah ke lengan Naruto. "Jangan asal bicara bodoh," ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, siang ini kita akan menyusup ke markas musuh. Kalian makanlah dan setelah itu kembali ke sini dengan hanya membawa senjata berperedam. Tinggalkan lah zirah kalian. Untuk transportasi kita akan menaiki helikopter milik pangkalan ini. Kita akan di turunkan dari jarak 3 kilometer dari kota Ame. Kita lanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki hingga ke markas bawah tanah PAIN. Untuk lokasi penjemputan ada 2. Dan akan kujelaskan nanti. Bubar," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Selamat waktu setempat.

Pertama author mau minta maaf karena sangat lama mengupdate chapter ini. Dan kedua Selamat Tahun baru. Kita akan menjalani hidup yang penuh misteri dan rahasia ke depan di tahun yang baru ini. 2016 punya cerita dan di 2017 punya rahasia.

Stop bacot lagi.

Untuk chapter ini tidak banyak yang mau saya bahas. Apalagi chapter yang lalu. Mungkin tidak akan di bahas lagi.

Saya mau menjelaskan sedikit mengenai Kota Ame yang sekarang di kuasai oleh PAIN. Seperti yang di ketahui dalam Cerita, PAIN ini merupakan Organisasi pemuda kota Ame yang menolak dengan sikap Masyarakat Ame yang masih mempertahankan tradisi dan adat lama yang terkesan jadul dan kuno. Karena hal itu, Ame tidak mau menerima kehadiran Teknologi dan menjadikan kota mereka tertinggal.

Pengetahuan Masyarakat Ame pun sangat jauh tertinggal dan bahkan saat masih di pimpin seorang kepala suku, Masyarakat Ame benar-benar tak mengizinkan seorang pun masuk ke Ame dan menyebarkan pengetahuan modern mereka. PAIN yang dulunya bernama di beri nama Akatsuki oleh Techconnec ternyata dulunya memiliki nama sendiri dan membentuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pada awal di bentuk berdasarkan niat anggota masing-masing. Mereka tak memiliki nama tapi mereka punya tujuan. Yaitu membuka Kota Ame agar dapat di masuki oleh pengetahuan modern. Mereka mengajak masyarakat kota Ame barat untuk mengenal teknologi. Karena masyarakat Ame barat memiliki kontak langsung dengan dunia luar yang modern, mereka dapat dengan mudah di hasut dan meninggalkan tradisi dan adat yang selama ini mengekang mereka untuk tidak mencicipi indahnya teknologi.

Tak lama setelah Warga Ame Barat di hasut oleh kelompok pemuda ini, Techconnec pun membangun menaranya di kota ini. Hal itu membuat kepala suku marah dan mengutuk perbuatan pemuda-pemudi kelompok itu yang telah menghasut rakyatnya untuk meninggalkan adat istiadat mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian terjadi penyerangan Warga Ame timur terhadap Ame Barat. Konoha pun turun tangan untuk merelai situasi.

Techconnec pun membentuk ulang kelompok ini dan memberikan nama Akatsuki dan sebuah tujuan yaitu melindungi Kota Ame barat dari gangguan Warga Ame timur. Selama berbulan-bulan keadaan mencekam itu berlangsung. Warga Ame Timur memproduksi makanan di sawah dan peternakan mereka. Sementara Warga Ame Barat membeli dari Konoha.

Akatsuki melahirkan prajurit-prajurit hebat untuk melindungi Kota Ame Barat. Akatsuki pun mulai berkembang menjadi militer dengan masuknya persenjataan baru untuk mereka dari Konoha. Lama kelamaan, Wilayah Ame Timur makin kecil karena banyak penduduknya yang menyerah mempertahankan tradisi yang bisa di bilang menyulitkan mereka di era seperti sekarang.

Lalu di bangunlah sistem pemerintahan yang di pimpin seorang gubernur. Setahun kemudian Akatsuki menanda tangani kontak dengan Mafia dan mendapatkan persenjataan yang lebih modern dan sejumlah uang. Dalam perjanjian, mereka harus menjadikan milik mereka dan secara otomatis menjadi milik Mafia. Untuk melakukan itu, mereka merencanakan Kudeta dan penghianatan terhadap Ame Barat dan Konoha.

Langkah awal mereka adalah memutuskan kontrak dengan Konoha dengan modus ingin mandiri. Kemudian mereka menghilang selama beberapa tahun dan membiarkan kota Ame berkembang tanpa prajurit pengaman. Tak lama setelah mereka menghilang, terjadi penyerangan lagi oleh Ame timur. Akatsuki tak bertindak apa-apa saat terjadi pembantaian yang di lakukan oleh penduduk Ame Timur terhadap Ame barat.

Yang tidak ingin kembali memeluk adat dan tradisi di bunuh. Wilayah Ame Timur pun kembali membesar karena banyak yang memilih memeluk tradisi lama agar tetap hidup. Dan jika saja Konoha terlambat melerai situasi, maka akan banyak sekali penduduk Ame Barat yang akan di bantai. Tapi, mereka sedikit terlambat karena Kepala suku sudah membunuh Gubernur sehingga menurut adat mereka, Kepala suku telah menggantikan posisi gubernur sehingga ia memimpin seluruh kota.

Dan tak lama kemudian Akatsuki pun muncul kembali di pihak Ame Timur dan mengganti nama menjadi PAIN. Mereka pun mengusir tentara Konoha dan memaksa Penduduk Ame Barat untuk memeluk tradisi lama. Dan setelah itu Menara Techconnec pun di hancurkan dan di bangunlah sebuah gerbang untuk menghalang jalan masuk kota Ame ke dunia luar. PAIN melakukan ini dengan berkedok ingin mengembalikan kota Ame seperti dahulu.

Namun kedok tetaplah kedok. Mereka tak sungguh-sungguh. Dan sebulan setelah penduduk Ame seluruhnya kembali memeluk tradisi lama, Ketua pain membunuh kepala Suku. Dan karena menurut tradisi, akhirnya Ketua PAIN menjadi pemimpin seluruh isi kota Ame termasuk Warga Ame Timur dan Barat. Ketua PAIN pun memaksa warga Ame Timur untuk meninggalkan tradisi. Dan karena ia adalah pemimpin tunggal dan tertinggi, mereka pun menurut dan akhirnya secara perlahan kota Ame berkembang menjadi kota yang modern. Berbeda ketika Sarada dan Boruto mengunjungi kota ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Kira-kira begitulah sejarah yang cukup membingungkan.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	41. Chapter 41 : Misi Penyelamatan Boruto 2

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 41**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Oke, siang ini kita akan menyusup ke markas musuh. Kalian makanlah dan setelah itu kembali ke sini dengan hanya membawa senjata berperedam. Tinggalkan lah zirah kalian. Untuk transportasi kita akan menaiki helikopter milik pangkalan ini. Kita akan di turunkan dari jarak 3 kilometer dari kota Ame. Kita lanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki hingga ke markas bawah tanah PAIN. Untuk lokasi penjemputan ada 2. Dan akan kujelaskan nanti. Bubar," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

1 jam kemudian mereka telah kembali berkumpul di landasan pacu. 3 helikopter sudah mulai terlihat dari kejauhan sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Seluruh pasukan penyelamat telah memakai jas khusus Techconnec lengkap dengan sarung tangan, sepatu PDH, dan kaca mata. Tak lupa mereka mengenakan topeng hitam ala perampok yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama seperti jas yang mereka kenakan. Kaca mata di pakai sebagai pelindung mata yang kemungkinan bisa menjadi sasaran musuh.

"Topeng yang kalian kenakan ini juga anti peluru. Kaca mata yang kalian kenakan juga sama seperti kaca pada mobil pelindung presiden. Sangatlah kuat. Biayanya juga sangatlah mahal. Jadi kembalikanlah semua dengan utuh," ucap Sasuke lalu mengenakan topengnya.

"apa benar ini sangatlah mahal. Seberapa mahal?" Tanya Sarah. "Sangatlah mahal. Andaikan semua yang kau pakai itu kau jual, harganya melebihi 2x lipat harga jual dirimu sendiri," ucap Sarada. "Bicaralah yang sopan Sarada. Aku kakak iparmu," ucap Sarah. "Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya memperkirakan harga saja," ucap Sarada.

"Dan kalau semua yang di pakai oleh timku?" Tanya Sarah. "Ya entahlah. Tapi intinya, semua jas yang kalian pakai saat ini senilai 50% harta ayahku. Sangatlah mahal bahkan lebih mahal dari dirimu dan diriku bila di jual," ucap Sarada.

"Sarada, pakailah topengmu. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi," ucap Rama. "Semua tenang dan dengarkanlah instruksi Sasuke," ucap Naruto. Sarada dan Sarah pun berdiri dengan tenang menghadap Sasuke yang membelakangi mereka.

"Kuharap energi kalian cukup untuk melakukan misi ini. Bagaimapaun misi ini harus selesai hari ini. Saat kita telah selesai menyelamatkan Boruto, ada 2 kemungkinan lokasi penjemputan. Jika kita tidak ketahuan oleh banyak musuh, maka kita bisa menyelinap dan keluar melalui gorong-gorong yang mengarah ke bandara dan bermuara ke laut. Di sana kita akan di jemput menggunakan kapal boot," ucap Sasuke.

"Dan bila ketahuan, maka kita bisa pastinya akan menghadapi situasi perang. Di sinilah pihak militer Konoha akan mengirimkan 3 Jet untuk membantu melindungi kita. Untuk melarikan diri, kita akan ke bandara. Di sana helikopter kita akan datang dan menjemput kita. Pesawat jet yang terbang akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengamankan Heli hingga kita berhasil meninggalkan kota itu," ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan instruksi dari Jenderal pangkalan militer Konoha, Sasuke pun memimpin para tim penyelamat untuk memasuki helikopter dan terbang menuju area penurunan di wilayah Amegakure.

 **::==::==::**

Saat tiba di tempat penurunan, Helikopter Sasuke turun pertama. mereka harus bergantian karena lokasi yang begitu sempit karena di penuhi pohon. Namun saat helikopter itu hendak menyentuh tanah, terlihat sebuah jeep tak jauh dari area pendaratan itu. Terlihat beberapa orang di sana dan seseorang dari mereka memegang sebuah HT. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan jeep mereka.

"Naruto, kita ketahuan. Ada musuh yang lari dengan jeep. Tembaklah mereka sebelum mereka menghubungi bantuan," ucap Sasuke lewat HT. "Tenanglah Sasuke. Aku melihat mereka. Aku siap beraksi," ucap Naruto.

Helikopter Naruto pun mulai terbang lebih tinggi dan mengejar jeep itu dari udara. Naruto sudah siap dengan sebuah sniper. Ia mencium sniper itu lalu mulai membidik. "Jangan kecewakan aku," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia pun mulai membidik alat komunikasi musuh itu. Dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Peluru Sniper yang besar itu berhasil merusak alat komunikasi itu dan juga tangan si pemegang. Minigun yang tersedia di helikopter pun di tembakan ke arah jeep itu dengan brutal.

"C'mon Baby. You wanna play with my litle Brother," ucap seorang pengawal Techconnec yang mengoperasikan Minigun tersebut. Sarah dan Sarada yang kebetulan berada di Helikopter itu juga merasa sangat kagum. Mungkin sebagian orang akan berpikir bahwa membidik target dengan sniper yang di lengkapi sniper itu hal mudah. Tapi sebenarnya sangatlah susah apalagi target yang ingin di bidik sedang bergerak. Seorang penembak jitu memang harus memiliki intuisi dan insting yang tepat. Perhitungannya pun tak kalah pentingnya.

"Hebat sekali ayah Boruto," ucap Sarah kagum. "Dia memang tak pernah mengecewakan," ucap Sarada pada Sarah. Setelah tugasnya selesai, Naruto meminta pilot untuk segera menurunkan mereka di tempat penurunan.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah semua turun, ke 3 helikopter pun kembali ke markas untuk bersiap melakukan penjemputan bila misi penyelamatan di bawah pimpinan Sasuke di ketahui oleh musuh. Sebelum mulai bergerak, Sasuke memberi pesan. "Misi ini tidak boleh sampai di telinga para petinggi-petinggi Mafia dan PAIN. Harus berlangsung dengan tenang dan tanpa ketahuan. Walau nantinya akan banyak musuh yang kita bunuh, kita harus bisa membuat musuh tak menyadari keberadaan kita. Dan aku berani jamin penjagaan semakin di perketat. Maka kita tidak boleh bergerak dalam kelompok besar bersamaan," ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk itu, kita akan membagi kelompok kita menjadi 3. Setiap tim akan di pimpin oleh seorang kapten. Kapten tersebut adalah Aku, Sasuke, dan Rama. yang lain mohon menyesuaikan dan membaur bersama kelompok yang lain," ucap Naruto.

"Bisa ulangi lagi paman. Aku kurang paham. Apa maksudnya yang lain mohon menyesuaikan?" Tanya Sarada. "Ohh, maksudnya begini. Membagi 3 tim. Artinya tim Techconnec yang berjumlah 10 akan di bagi menjadi 2. Dan Sakhuri tetap. Setiap tim akan di pimpin oleh Aku, Sasuke, dan Rama. sementara Kau, dan Sarah yang tidak memiliki tim harus berbaur dengan tim yang lain. Kusarankan kalian bergabung dengan rama yang akan memimpin tim Sakhuri," ucap Naruto.

"Aku paham paman," ucap Sarada.

Mereka pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan pada akhirnya mereka tiba tempat yang sama dengan tempat tim Sakhuri di bawah pimpinan Boruto melakukan pengintain di gerbang utama.

Tim yang di pimpin oleh Naruto merupakan tim khusus yang terdiri dari penembak-penembak jitu milik Techconnec. Sasuke dan 2 anggota timnya melakukan pengintaian jarak jauh dari atas pohon dan begitu ketemu musuh, Sasuke pun melaporkan pada Naruto agar segera di tembak dengan peluru bius. Penggunaan peluru bius bukan tanpa alasan. Bukankah bagus jika memakai peluru sungguhan. Itu pasti akan membuat jumlah penjahat di Mafia dan PAIN akan berkurang. Tapi penggunaan peluru bius ini karena bila penjaga tewas di tembak, pasti akan membuat kemarahan tersendiri pihak PAIN dan Sakhuri. Selain itu juga dosa yang akan mereka tampung cukuplah besar.

Namun di kala kontak senjata sudah berlangsung dan peluru bius tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk di pakai, maka peluru sungguhan adalah salah satu cara untuk membereskan musuh. Naruto yang 39 tahun yang lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti membunuh, terpaksa ia lakukan kembali demi menyelamatkan putranya yang sangat ia sayangi. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, Hinata ataupun Sakura tidak boleh tahu soal ini.

Lokasi menembak tim Naruto berubah-ubah sesuai tempat musuh berada. Dan Begitu penjaga di gerbang utama dan sekitarnya di eliminasi, Tim Sasuke pun berlari menuju gerbang. Karena hari masih siang, gerbang kota Ame tidak di tutup sehingga sangat memudahkan tim penyelamat untuk mengakses kota Ame.

Tim Sasuke bergerak pertama dan langsung berlari melewati gerbang dan masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Tim Naruto pun ikut menyusul tim Sasuke memasuki gedung tersebut. Tim Rama di perintahkan untuk tetap di tempat.

Dengan diam-diam, kedua tim tersebut berhasil tiba di atap walau tidak bisa di pungkiri keberadaan mereka di ketahui orang yang berada di dalam gedung itu. Tapi karena mereka menyembuyikan senjata mereka dengan baik, mereka tidak menjadi ancaman penduduk yang mereka temui. Untungnya senjata yang di bawa tim Naruto ini merupakan sniper terbaru yang memiliki desain bisa di lipat.

Mereka tiba di atap lalu mulai mencari dan menembak penjaga yang di anggap dapat menganggu dengan peluru bius. Setelah di rasa aman, Sasuke pun memerintah tim Rama untuk langsung bergerak menuju rumah agen Intel Sakhuri tersebut.

"Naruto, susulkan kami jika kami sudah tiba di rumah itu. Kami mengandalkan kalian," ucap Sasuke lalu menyusul tim Rama yang sudah jauh berada di depan mereka.

 **::==::==::**

Beruntung bagi mereka karena rumah Intel tersebut terletak tak jauh dari gerbang masuk. Lebih tepatnya lagi rumah itu terletak tak jauh dari pagar kota yang dekat dengan Gerbang masuk. Di tambah ada jalan kecil, dan sepi yang bisa di pakai untuk mengakses rumah tersebut. Semua itu keuntungan Bagi tim penyelamat sehingga mereka tidak perlu di ketahui penduduk ame.

Dan lagi pula saat itu Ketua PAIN melarang warga sekitar yang tinggal di dekat gerbang untuk keluar rumah atau melakukan aktivitas di daerah itu dalam waktu yang lama. Hal ini karena rapat besar ini dan tentunya usaha pengamanan agar Techconnec tidak melakukan misi penyelamatan. Tapi sekarang usaha Mafia dan PAIN untuk melakukan pencegahan pun sirna dengan masuknya ke tiga tim penyelamat ke rumah Intel tersebut.

Saat Tim Naruto tiba di rumah tersebut, terlihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk manis di sofa yang tersedia di rumah itu. Sarah sedang berbicara pada pemilik rumah dan Sarada sedang berbicara dengan Rama.

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga Naruto. Di mana jalan masuk ke ruangan bawah tanah rahasia itu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Temanku bilang jalan masuk itu berada di bawah dapur. Tapi posisinya tidak begitu di ketahui. Jadi terpaksa kita harus membongkar," ucap Naruto. Sang pemilik rumah pun mendekati Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Tunggu dulu! Membongkar? Jangan bilang kalian mau merusak rumahku agar bisa menemukan jalan itu. Aku memakai 70% dari gaji setiap bulanku untuk membuat rumah ini. Dan kalian ingin menghancurkannya hanya demi menyelamatkan seorang prajurit," ucap intel tersebut.

"Dia bukan prajurit biasa. dia putra sahabatku. Aku akan bayar ganti rugi 5 kali lipat jika perlu," ucap Sasuke. "Hmm, aku mengerti. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu. Rumah-rumah di daerah ini memiliki masalah dengan tikus tanah. Mereka suka merusak tanah di bawah semen sehingga membuat semen itu hancur ketika di injak. Untuk mengatasi masalah itu, aku meminta rumahku ini di bangun dengan semen kualitas terbaik dan di cor setebal 5 inci. Dan dapurku itu cukup luas. kalian akan memakan banyak waktu untuk menemukannya dan memerlukan lebih banyak usaha dan tenaga tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara," ucap intel tersebut.

"Itu mustahil Sasuke. Untuk membongkar lantai dapur tentu akan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Waktu yang di perlukan juga akan lama di tambah lantainya sangat tebal," ucap Naruto. "aku ada ide," ucap Sarada.

"Apa itu Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kita buat sebuah lubang yang bisa kita masuki di dapur. Kemudian kita gali tanah di bawah lantai dapur hingga kita menemukan jalan masuk itu. Mengingat semen itu tebal dan kuat, tragedi runtuhnya semen akan sangat kecil. Nantinya jika kita menemukan jalan itu, kita hancurkan lagi semen di atasnya," ucap Sarada.

"Wah, itu ide bagus Sarada," ucap Sarah. "Aku tadi sempat berpikir demikian. Tapi aku memikirkan dampaknya. Yaitu anjloknya semen sewaktu kita menggali pasir di bawah. Itu bisa membunuh penggali," ucap Rama.

"Seperti yang kubilang, katanya semen ini tebal dan kuat. Pastinya tidak akan mudah anjlok selama tidak ada yang berdiri di atas lantai yang tanah di bawah lantai tersebut di gali," ucap Sarada. "Ide bagus Sarada. Layak di coba," ucap Naruto. "Nah, sekarang kita harus memikirkan. Bagaimana cara kita membuat lubang tersebut di lantai yang kuat, kokoh, dan tebal? Dan bagaimana agar selama proses itu berlangsung tidak membuat suara gaduh" ucap Sasuke.

"Kita bisa isolasi dapur ini agar kedap suara," ucap Sarah. "Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi sudah keduluan Sarah," ucap Rama. "Ahem. Dari tadi kau tinggal ikut-ikut terus Rama," ucap Sarada.

"Hehe, aku hanya terlambat memberi tahu," ucap Rama. "Kalian diamlah. Kita harus berpikir untuk mengisolasi dapur ini," ucap Naruto. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berkeliling mengelilingi dapur dan memeriksa setiap tembok dan jendela serta pintu. Setelah selesai ia pun kembali dan berkata "Dindingnya cukup tebal. Suara yang akan terdengar di luar mungkin cukup kecil jika kita memakai beliung dengan cara manual. Tapi mengingat lantai ini tebal, itu akan memakan waktu seminggu, kita harus memakai alat," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkata "Benar juga. aku ada pendapat. Karena aku pernah bekerja di perusahaan kontruksi dan mengerjakan proyek-proyek. Aku tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan para pekerja dalam mengecor lantai. Mereka biasanya membuat bagian bawah dan tengahnya tidak padat karena memang tidak di ratakan. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menghancurkan lapisan atasnya dengan mesin. Kemudian bagian tengah dan bawahnya kita bisa memakai beliung," ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu. Sekalian saja selesaikan dengan mesin kan," ucap Rama. "Tidak Rama. semakin lama kita menggunakan mesin, maka akan semakin cepat kita ketahuan. Lagi pula kita tidak tahu seberapa kuat semen-semen di ruangan bawah tanah itu. Bisa saja runtuh sewaktu kita memakai alat," ucap Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu, kita pakai mesin hanya untuk lapisan atas karena itu lah yang padat dan kuat. Sementara untuk lapisan tengah dan dasar atau bawahnya, kita memakai cara manual saja dengan menggunakan beliung," ucap Naruto.

"Di mana kalian mau mendapatkan Beliung dan Mesin pemecah beton?" Tanya intel tersebut. "Tentu saja di kota ini pasti ada ada toko bangunan. Pastinya di sana ada alat yang kita cari. Kami minta tolong padamu untuk pergi membelinya," ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil dompetnya di saku.

"Kukira kau tidak membawa uang Sasuke," ucap Naruto. "Aku selalu membawa dompet berisi kartu kredit. Tapi kuharap Mafia tidak mengetahui jika aku melakukan kegiatan pembelian di kota mereka berkat kartu kredit ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membelikannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa sendiri membawanya. Bisakah kau minta 2 atau 3 orangmu untuk ikut denganku?" Tanya intel tersebut.

"Tentu. Pt-24, Pt-4, Pt-31, ikutlah agen intel Sakhuri ini membeli peralatan. Dan mampirlah untuk membeli 50 roti dan 5 karton air kemasan botol. Dan belikan juga minuman penambah energi," ucap Sasuke.

Para pengawal yang di tunjuk pun melepas seluruh pakaian khusus mereka mulai dari topeng, jas, celana, dan sarung tangan. "Ini akan memakan banyak waktu. Kuharap kalian tidak kelaparan," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Begitu intel tersebut kembali dengan alat-alat itu, Sasuke pun langsung memerintah pengawalnya untuk segera bekerja. Namun sebelumnya, Sasuke dan Naruto menutup celah-celah di dapur dengan menggunakan busa yang kebetulan berada di gudang pemilik rumah.

"Kalian mengenakan busa yang kusimpan di gudang tanpa izin? Padahal itu aku simpan untuk nanti kubuat menjadi sofa," ucap Intel tersebut. "Maaf, nanti kuganti. Tapi busa ini kami butuh untuk menutup celah-celah agar suara tidak terdengar begitu menganggu di luar," ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm, baiklah," ucap Intel tersebut.

Penghancuran pun hampir selesai 70%. Kini sudah terbentuk lubang selebar 1x1 meter. Namun bagian tengah dan bawahnya pun belum selesai. "Cukup, kita gali manual Saja. Naruto ayo kita mainkan," ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil 2 beliung dan melempar salah satunya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau kerjakan? Apa kau bisa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. "Paman, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan menghancurkan beton itu," ucap Rama memberi tawaran. "Tidak, paman bisa mengerjakannya. Ayo Naruto. Kalian urus saja penggalian tanah," ucap Sasuke.

"Oh ya ayah, kita mau menggali pakai apa?" Tanya Sarada. "Benar juga! kita lupa beli sekop, Sasuke," ucap Naruto. "Huh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa," ucap Agen Intel Sakhuri tersebut. "Kalau tidak salah di halaman belakang ada Sekop. Tapi Cuma 1," ucap Sarada. "Oh benar juga. aku lupa kalau aku punya sekop," ucap Agen intel tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudin. Sasuke menghapus keringatnya dengan selembar tisu. "Tuan Sasuke, Tuan Naruto. Izinkan kami menggantikan anda. Sepertinya anda sudah kelelahan," ucap seorang Pengawal. "Ya, benar. Aku sudah tidak mudah lagi," ucap Sasuke lalu menyerahkan beliung di tangannya pada seorang pengawal. Seorang pengawal pun mendekati Naruto dan mengambil Beliung tersebut. Sementara pengawal yang lain mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke dan membantu mereka menuju kursi untuk beristirahat.

Begitu duduk, Sarada memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih sayang," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura lalu meminum air itu hingga tandas. "Kau kelihatan lelah sekali. Sepertinya kau memang tidak terbiasa melakukan hal berat seperti ini," ucap Naruto lalu menerima air yang di sodorkan oleh Rama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan kontraksi dan relaksasi otot terus menerus seperti ini. Lagi pula umurku sudah tidak muda lagi," ucap Sasuke. "Huh, aku juga sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi, aku sudah sangat terbiasa melakukan ini," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, hubungi Itachi. Bilang dia untuk menyiapkan pasukan pembantu jika nanti kita terjebak di kota ini," ucap Sasuke. "Baik," ucap Naruto lalu mengambil Ponsel di sakunya. "loh, ponselmu mati? Apa kau lupa mengecasnya pagi ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku lupa menyalakannya dari kemarin malam. Setelah aku menelepon temanku itu, aku matikan lalu cas," ucap Naruto lalu menekan tombol power ponselnya. Saat ponselnya menyala, sebuah pesan muncul. "Eh, ada pesan dari temanku," ucap Naruto. Naruto pun membaca pesan tersebut dan terdiam. "Kau kenapa Naruto? Pesan apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke lalu mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Naruto dan membacanya.

 _ **Kawan woi, saya belum selesai bicara kau malah matikan teleponmu. Padahal aku mau memberitahumu soal lokasi pintu masuk menuju ruangan rahasia itu yang lebih tepat. Pintu masuk rahasia itu ada dapur. Tepat berada di depan sink atau bak cuci piring. Coba kau pukul-pukul dengan palu lantai depan bak cuci piring tersebut. Nanti pasti ada retakan. Pukul terus hingga membentuk kotak yang berukuran cukup besar. Setelah itu kau cungkil dan ambil semen tersebut. Soalnya, semen itu tidak menyatu dengan yang lainnya. Aku menutup celah antara lempengan lantai semen itu dengan lempengan lantai semen lainnya dengan semen tipis. Seharusnya dengan beberapa pukulan kuat bisa membuat penutup celah itu retak. Sengaja kubuat begitu karena aku merasa sangat kasihan pada pemilik rumah jika ia tidak tahu kalau ada ruangan bawah tanah di bawah rumahnya dan tidak bisa mengaksesnya jika ada situasi berbahaya.**_

"N...A...R...U...T...O...! kenapa kau tidak menyalakan ponselmu dari. Kau ini sangat ceroboh dan kikuk. Padahal ini pesan yang sangat penting," ucap Sasuke Marah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau saat itu dia belum selesai bicara. Lagi pula saat itu sisa bateraiku tinggal 10%," ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Payah kau. Kita sudah menggali sampai lelah. Ternyata temanmu itu sudah membuat sesuatu untuk mempermudah kita mengakses ruangan itu," ucap Sasuke lalu melempar Ponsel itu ke sofa. "Sial kau Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu," ucap Naruto. "Dasar Bodoh. Kau ini terlalu ceroboh dan tidak berpikir panjang. Jika saja kau menyalakan ponselmu dari pagi, kita pasti sudah bertemu dengan Boruto," ucap Sasuke kembali marah.

Merasa kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto pergi menjauh darinya dan mengambil beliung dari tangan pengawal Techconnec dengan kasar. Lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan rasa marah. Para pengawal Techconnec pun berdiri dan berusaha meraih sarung senjata bius mereka.

"Kau Mau apa dengan itu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit ketakutan. Naruto pun terus berjalan hingga mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke pun nampak mundur perlahan walau Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin memukulnya dengan beliung itu. Para pengawal pun mulai membidik Naruto secara diam-diam.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga membuat Sasuke tersudut oleh sebuah meja. __Naruto berjalan dengan cepat dan melewati Sasuke. Hal itu sempat membuat Sasuke deg-degan. "Jika kau marah dan tidak mau membantuku menolong putraku tidak masalah. Kau bisa melakukannya seorang diri," ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Sink atau bak cuci piring yang di maksud oleh temannya.

Ia pun mulai memukul lantai yang di maksud dengan beliung atau dalam bahasa inggris di sebut Pickaxe itu dengan sangat kuat hingga terbentuk beberapa retakan di celah yang di maksud. Namun sayangnya Beliungnya tersangkut namun ia berusaha dengan keras untuk mencabutnya dan memukul lantai itu kembali hingga terbentuk retakan baru.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah pengawalnya dan mengambil palu beton yang memang di beli sebelumnya oleh Agen Intel Sakhuri itu. Dengan palu itu, ia berjalan ke arah Naruto. Saat Beliung Naruto tersangkut, Sasuke pun memukul lantai itu dengan palu yang ia pegang. Pukulan itu sangat kuat dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Jika kau mau membuat retakan, pakailah palu. Jika kau memakai Beliung yang lancip, maka akan tertancap di lantainya," ucap Sasuke. "Aku mau membuat retakan di pinggir bodoh, di celah-celah bukan di tengah," ucap Naruto. Sasuke pun memukul retakan-retakan di pinggir hingga menciptakan retakan-retakan baru hingga retakan tersebut membentuk sebuah persegi yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Naruto pun berusaha mencungkil lempengan semen itu dengan Beliung yang ia pegang. "Kau tidak akan bisa mencungkil dengan cara begitu. Harus bersama-sama. Aku dari sisi sebelah kau dari sisi sebelah dan angkat bersama-sama," ucap Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya ke belakang.

Pengawal yang memegang beliung pun mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan beliung itu pada Sasuke. "Pada hitungan ketiga kita angkat sama-sama," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Huuuuhhhhhhh, lelah. Bukan karena mengetik ini. Tapi karena aktivitas yang berat hari ini. Oke tidak perlu di bahas.

Ada yang bertanya Updatenya setiap berapa hari. Umm berapa ya? Author juga tidak bisa memperkirakan. Paling lama update sih seminggu. Author punya kehidupan yang harus di urus. Tapi ya kalau kehabisan kuota, sebulan mungkin bisa.

Berbeda dengan dulu. Kalau dulu setiap 3 hari bisa update. Tapi sekarang waktu kosong tak banyak. Bahwa di hari libur. Author juga tidak mau menatap layar Laptop untuk waktu yang lama. Biasanya author menatap layar laptop 15-30 menit. Lalu 15 menit di habiskan untuk beristirahat atau sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar luar atau baring-baring, atau hanya sekedar menatap pohon agar mata ini menjadi rileks.

Kalian pasti menyadari kalau kita menatap warna hijau, mata terasa lebih rileks. Selama hijau itu mirip dengan daun pohon. Kalau tidak percaya, tatap warna orange yang biasa di pakai Kantor Pos Indonesia di mobil mereka. Lalu tatap pepohonan sekitar. Pasti rasanya beda,

Auhtor terlalu banyak bacot nih. Gaje lagi.

Humm, enakan pakai kata Author atau Saya atau Gw? Tapi pastinya pendapat orang-orang berbeda kan.

Author bacot lagi yang gaje.

Kemarin Author sudah membahas mengenai sejarah kota Ame dan Akatsuki alias PAIN. Nah sangat jelas kalau ini berbeda dengan di serialnya ya, ini Fanfiction.

Oke See you all later. Tadi rencannya mau ngelanjutin membahas mengenai Kota Ame. Tapi takutnya melenceng dari cerita. Ya terpaksa di batalkan.


	42. Chapter 42 : Misi Penyelamatan Boruto 3

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 42**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Naruto pun berusaha mencungkil lempengan semen itu dengan Beliung yang ia pegang. "Kau tidak akan bisa mencungkil dengan cara begitu. Harus bersama-sama. Aku dari sisi sebelah kau dari sisi sebelah dan angkat bersama-sama," ucap Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya ke belakang.

Pengawal yang memegang beliung pun mendekati Sasuke dan memberikan beliung itu pada Sasuke. "Pada hitungan ketiga kita angkat sama-sama," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Beberapa menit kemudian, lempengan semen yang tadinya lantai sekarang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Terdapat sebuah lubangan berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran relatif besar. "Selesai juga," ucap Sasuke. "Benar, jalan masuk itu ada di sini. tunggulah Boruto. ayah akan datang menolongmu," ucap Naruto.

"Kita harus melakukan persiapan untuk masuk. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus beristirahat dan memulihkan energi kita," ucap Sasuke. "Hey, jika kau masih marah padaku dan tidak mau membantuku tidak masalah, kau bisa pulang sekarang," ucap Naruto.

"Apapun kondisinya, aku akan tetap menyelamatkan putramu. Bagaimana pun ada tanggung jawab yang membuatku harus menolong putramu. Dan aku lakukan ini juga demi putriku. Walau kali ini tidak seperti dulu, tapi aku tetap merasa iba melihat putriku harus berhadapan dengan situasi yang sama yang pernah membuatnya begitu sedih," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yakin mau membantu?" Tanya Naruto. "Buat apa aku susah payah ke sini jika tidak ingin membantu. Lagi pula kau itu ceroboh. Jika kau melakukannya sendiri, kau pasti akan mati di sana," ucap Sasuke. "Ya..ya, aku tahu aku ceroboh. Tapi jangan lupa. Yang pertama menyetujui rencana untuk menyembunyikan Boruto ke markas Sakhuri itu siapa? Itu kau dan kau punya tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan putraku bersamaku," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku akan menyelamatkan Boruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Jika kabar ini terdengar oleh Sakura dan Hinata, aku pasti akan di bunuh oleh Sakura dan Hinata karena aku dalangnya," ucap Sasuke. "Aku juga pasti akan di bunuh Istriku. Bagaimanapun aku yang membujuk Boruto," ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang kita istirahat dahulu. Kemudian kita mulai melakukan misi penyelamatan," ucap Sasuke. "Ayah ini air minum," ucap Sarada menyodorkan air pada Sasuke. "Ini untuk anda," ucap Sarada yang kemudian menyodorkan air kepada Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Misi penyelamatan pun di mulai dengan masuknya tim Naruto ke ruangan bawah tanah itu. Tak lama kemudian tim Rama pun menyusul dan terakhir tim Sasuke. Sang pemilik rumah pun meratapi dapurnya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

Di dalam, Sasuke memperhatikan terowongan yang berada di ruangan itu. "Apa ini benar-benar menembus ke ruangan itu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Menurut info yang kudapat memang begitu. Di ujung terowongan ini akan ada lapisan semen yang rapuh. Kita hancurkan dan kita bisa tiba di sebuah terowongan yang kemungkinan langsung mengarah ke markas bawah tanah PAIN," ucap Naruto.

"Setelah kita berada di terowongan itu, sebaiknya kita berpisah agar tidak dapat di ketahui musuh. Tujuan utama kita adalah mencapai ruangan itu. Tapi kita tidak tau pasti ada di mana jadi kita harus mencari. Maka dari itu kita berpencar," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf mengganggu. Aku ada sedikit informasi dari Agen Intel Sakhuri tadi. Di bawah tanah ini terdapat terowongan-terowongan yang saling berhubungan. Dan beberapa terowongan itu langsung mengarah ke markas rahasia PAIN. Katanya, markas itu sangat besar dan bertingkat ke bawah," ucap Sarah.

"Jadi begitu. Sudah sangat jelas kita harus berpencar. Tapi ingat, tujuan kita adalah menemukan jalan menuju markas rahasia itu," ucap Sasuke lalu memasuki terowongan yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah itu. Kemudian di susul oleh tim yang lain.

Setelah sampai di ujung terowongan, mereka pun memasuki terowongan markas bawah tanah PAIN tersebut. Dan langsung berpencar mencari ruangan yang di ketahui sebagai markas PAIN.

 **::==::==::**

Tim Rama sedang berjalan dengan penuh kesiagaan. Senjata selalu menghadap ke depan untuk memastikan musuh akan langsung di tembak begitu terlihat. Peredam di pasang dengan harapan musuh tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka jika terpaksa terjadi kontak senjata.

"Semua berjalan dengan tenang dan perlahan. Yang berada di paling belakang bertanggung jawab dengan pengamanan bagian belakang. Begitu juga dengan yang di depan," ucap Rama yang berada di barisan terdepan.

"Jika ada yang melihat sebuah ruangan, cepat beritahu. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk di ruangan tersebut. Dan bisa jadi ruangan itu ternyata menuju ruangan yang kita incar," ucap Sarada.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah persimpangan. "Kita harus lewat mana?" Tanya Sarah. "Umm, 3 jalan di depan ini pasti salah satunya mengarah ke tujuan kita. Kira-kira yang mana?" Tanya Rama. "kalau kau tanya padaku, aku memilih jalan di depanku. Aku punya prinsip untuk selalu melangkah ke depan dan tak menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah ada di hadapan," ucap Sarada.

"Aku kok tidak pernah mendengar prinsipmu itu?" Tanya Rama. "Ini rahasia sebenarnya. Aku sudah pernah menyia-nyiakan ke sempatan untuk tetap mempertahankan Boruto berada di Konoha. Tapi aku malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Aku tidak akan menyiakannya lagi jika ada kesempatan," ucap Sarada.

"Itu menarik Sarada. Tapi sekarang kita mau mengambil jalan apa?" Tanya Rama. "hufft, kau tidak mendengar ya. Aku tidak akan menyiakan apa yang ada di hadapanku. Jd kita memilih jalan ke depan," ucap Sarada.

Seorang prajurit pun memberi saran pada Sarah. "Kapten Sarah. Bagaimana jika kita berpencar lagi. Kita bagi menjadi 2 tim," ucap Indra. "Ide bagus prada Indra. Aku akan memberitahukan saranmu," ucap Sarah.

"Hey, Rama. bagaimana jika kita membagi tim kita menjadi tim. Setiap tim mengecek sebuah jalur. Dan jika tidak ada apa-apa, kita kembali ke tempat ini lagi. dan bila ada tim yang melihat tujuan kita, laporkan dan kita akan berkumpul di sana," ucap Sarah.

"Ide bagus. Kerahkan 4 timmu untuk mengecek jalur kiri. Kita akan mengecek jalur depan sesuai perminataan Sarada. Tunjuk seorang dari timmu untuk ikut kita," ucap Rama. "Indra, kau ikut kami," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Kini mereka sudah bergerak dengan kelompok yang lebih kecil lagi. Sarada, Sarah, Rama dan Indra bergerak dan di pimpin oleh Rama. Mereka cukup beruntung karena tak banyak aktivitas lalu lalang yang di lakukan oleh pasukan Patroli PAIN.

Namun, muncul 2 orang musuh di hadapan mereka. Mereka sempat panik dan mulai bersiap untuk menembak. Tapi Sarah menarik mereka dengan cepat ke sebuah ruangan yang kebetulan berada di samping mereka dan bersembunyi hingga 2 orang itu menghilang.

"Kita selamat. Setidaknya tidak perlu terjadi kontak senjata," ucap Rama. "hey, lihatlah. Ini gudang persenjataan?" ucap Sarah kaget dan takjub. "Wow banyak sekali senjata di sini," ucap Indra. "Dengan semua persenjataan ini, mereka bisa menghancurkan Sakhuri dan Techconnec. Mereka benar-benar pasukan pembunuh. Ini pasti senjata-senjata ilegal yang mereka beli dengan uang Mafia," ucap Sarada.

"Di tambah mereka memiliki senjata milik Sakhuri yang kata mereka adalah senjata yang sangat kuat dan mampu menembus pakaian kita," ucap Rama. "Jika musuh mengetahui keberadaan kita di kota mereka, pasti lokasi yang paling pertama di tuju adalah gudang senjata ini. Bagaimana jika kita sabotase saja semua senjata ini demi keselamatan kita," ucap Indra.

"Ide yang cemerlang Prajurit. Kita akan merusak senjata-senjata ini. Tapi kita tidak boleh merusak fisiknya," ucap Rama. "Ini hal mudah, aku dan Boruto pernah di beri tahu cara untuk merusak senjata tanpa merusak fisik luarnya," ucap Sarah.

"Kita akan merusak semua senjata ini?" Tanya Indra. "Tidak, kita akan merusak senjata-senjata yang sekiranya akan mereka pakai untuk menangkap atau membunuh kita jika ketahuan," ucap Sarada.

"Bagaimana kita merusak senjata-senjata ini tanpa merusak fisiknya?" Tanya Indra. "Mudah, biar aku yang tangani. Aku juga akan mengajarkannya pada kalian agar bisa lebih cepat. Dan mudah-mudahan dengan rusaknya senjata-senjata ini, kita akan lebih aman jika ketahuan," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Setengah jam kemudian. Mereka telah selesai menyabotase senjata-senjata musuh. Hanya tinggal satu hal yaitu mereka harus pergi dari tempat penyimpanan senjata itu dan kembali mencari ruangan yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Namun walau sudah berlalu setengah jam, mereka tidak mendapat informasi dari satu tim pun yang menyatakan kalau ada yang berhasil menemukan ruangan tersebut. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan dan mencari ruangan itu. Sepertinya tim ayahku dan ayah Boruto juga belum menemukannya," ucap Sarada.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Waktu kali ini sangat berharga. Kita sudah membuang cukup banyak waktu untuk berada di gudang ini. Ayo pergi," ucap Rama. Namun, saat mereka hendak keluar dari gudang senjata yang cukup besar itu, tiba-tiba muncul 5 orang pasukan patroli musuh.

"Ada penyusup. Cepat tutup pintu gudang," ucap seorang musuh. 2 orang musuh pun melempar sesuatu yang mengeluarkan asap yang cukup banyak. Sementara 2 lainnya menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Asap tersebut membuat Rama dan anggota timnya sulit melihat dan bahkan hingga membuat mereka batuk-batuk.

"Kapten Sarah. I-ini bukan bom asap biasa," ucap Indra lalu terjatuh ke lantai dan pingsan. Lalu di susul oleh Sarada lalu Rama dan akhirnya Sarah. Begitu musuh yakin bahwa penyusup alias tim Rama ini telah di taklukan, mereka membuka pintu dan menghilangkan asapnya dengan cara memakai penyedot debu yang tersedia di gudang itu.

"Bawa mereka ke penjara. satukan mereka bersama-sama. Aku yakin mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan target Alternatif. Beritahu hal ini pada penjaga yang lain untuk memperketat penjagaan. Kita harus melindungi target alternatif hingga Ketua membuat kesepakatan dengan Tuan Bayangan Hitam," ucap musuh tadi.

 **::==::==::**

Mereka di bawa ke penjara bawah tanah. Lantainya hanya beralaskan tanah yang lembab dan sedikit basah. ada beberapa tahanan di sana dan kondisinya terlihat sangat buruk. Mereka di masukan ke dalam penjara bersama-sama tanpa di lepas topeng dan pakaian pelindung mereka. Namun senjata mereka tentu di lucuti dan di letakan di tempat yang aman.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi bisa keluar dari penjara ini tanpa adanya persetujuan Ketua PAIN dan Ketua Mafia, hahaha," ucap seorang kepala sipir lalu mengunci pintu penjara. "Sial, keluarkan kami atau kau akan menyesal," ucap Rama. "Diamlah! Kalian para pengawal Techconnec benar-benar menyusahkan. Kalian seandainya tak ada kalian, pasti Techconnec sudah lama jatuh ke tangan Mafia," ucap kepala sipir itu lagi.

"Kalian seharusnya bersyukur karena kami memutuskan untuk tidak membuka identitas kalian. Akan kami biarkan identitas kalian tertutup hingga tuan Bayangan Hitam memberikan sebuah penyataan untuk kalian," ucap seorang Agen Mafia.

"Dimana kalian menahan Boruto?" Tanya Sarada dengan nada marah. "Bukan urusanmu. Kami tidak menaruhnya di penjara ini. Tapi sebuah penjara khusus yang sulit untuk di jangkau oleh pasukan penyelamat seperti kalian," ucap Agen Mafia itu.

"Sebaiknya kita mematikan alat komunikasi mereka untuk mencegah tim penyelamat lainnya untuk menolong mereka," ucap seorang sipir bawahan. "Ya, benar juga. kau kerjakan dan jika perlu hancurkan," ucap kepala sipir itu lalu pergi meninggalkan penjara bawah tanah.

Menit demi menit terlewati dan pada akhirnya 3 jam tak sadar telah mereka lewati dalam penjara tersebut. Mereka benar-benar tak tahu informasi dari tim yang lain terutama tim Sakhuri yang berjumlah 4 orang itu. Sarah menjadi khawatir jika timnya dalam bahaya dan bisa kehilangan nyawa.

"Kita pasrah saja. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan. Tapi yang terpenting jangan pernah lepas topeng kita di sini. itu akan sangat membahayakan. Kita harus pasrah dan berharap ada yang menyelamatkan kita sebelum kita di bawa ke hadapan Si Bayangan Hitam," ucap Rama dengan nada pelan.

"Itu mustahil. Jikapun ada, mereka pasti akan terbunuh dahulu," ucap Sarah. "Ini kesalahan fatal. Kini musuh sudah tahu dengan pasti jika ada tim penyelamat yang berhasil menyusup ke markas mereka. Kita telah membahayakan tim yang lain," ucap Sarada.

"Sarah dengar. Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Jika memang sudah di kehendaki, itu akan terjadi. Tapi sepertinya memang benar tak ada yang menyelamatkan kita karena 1 hal. Mereka tak tahu kita di tangkap. Dan Sarada dengar. Tim yang lain di pimpin oleh ketua yang hebat. Walau prajurit Sakhuri itu sangat kuhawatirkan, tapi kuyakin mereka bisa bertahan karena mereka adalah anak buah Boruto dan Sarah," ucap Rama.

"Jangan meremehkan prajuritku. Mereka cukup hebat dan sudah sangat terlatih. Kami di latih langsung oleh ajudan Komandan Besar Sakhuri," ucap Sarah.

Saat yang lain sedang berbicara, Indra sedari tadi memperhatikan struktur penjara. ia mencari sebuah kesempatan agar bisa keluar dari penjara tersebut. Ia memperhatikan engsel yang sudah nampak berkarat. "Penjara ini sepertinya jarang di rawat. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Engsel ini bisa dengan mudah di rusak dengan beberapa kali pukulan," batin Indra.

"Ada kesempatan untuk kabur," ucap Indra dengan nada pelan. "Huh, kau yakin?" Tanya Rama. "Ya, engsel ini bisa dengan mudah di hancurkan dengan beberapa kali pukulan saja. Ini benar-benar berkarat," ucap Indra.

"Kalau memang bisa, layak di coba. Tapi kita harus memalingkan perhatian para sipir," ucap Sarada. Tiba-tiba, seorang sipir datang menghampiri mereka. "Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" ucap sipir itu. "Kau kira apa, kami pastinya sedang mendiskusikan cara untuk bisa keluar bodoh," ucap Rama dengan santainya. Perkataan Rama itu membuat Sarada dan Sarah beserta Indra nampak kaget dan ingin meninju wajah Rama tersebut.

"Kalian hanya bermimpi. Kalian tidak bisa keluar dari penjara ini. Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui. Lantainya memang tanah. Tapi di bawahnya ada kerikil-kerikil tajam. Silakan saja gali pakai tangan kalian, hahahaahahahaha," ucap sipir itu lalu pergi dan duduk di mejanya dan melanjutkan aktivitas main kartu bersama penjaga yang lain.

"Apa rencanamu Indra?" Tanya Sarah. "Umm, di sudut sana ada sebuah potongan besi. Sepertinya bekas penjara ini. Dan di luar, di samping penjara kita ada sebuah balok. Kalian pasti sudah tahu akan di gunakan sebagai apa. Pertama kita ambil dulu balok tersebut tanpa ketahuan penjaga," ucap Indra.

Dan kemudian mereka menjalankan rencana pertama. Indra bertugas untuk memantau sementara Rama yang bertugas untuk mengambil balok tersebut dengan tangannya yang cukup panjang. Sarah pun bertugas membantu Rama. Sementara Sarada yang tidak memiliki tugas apapun hanya memandangi pengunci pintu penjara mereka.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu pengunci yang namanya gembok?" Batin Sarada. "Hey, berhentilah. Lihatlah pengunci pintu penjara ini. Itu sangat kuno bukan," ucap Sarada. "Ehh, hey benar. Itu hanyalah gembok. Yang berarti," ucap Sarah. "Kita tidak perlu susah-susah menjalankan rencana buatan Indra," ucap Rama. "Benar! Tak kusangka mereka memakai gembok. Katanya kita tidak akan bisa kabur. Tapi penguncinya saja memakai gembok," ucap Indra.

"Sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah sebuah jarum panjang atau kawat yang bisa untuk di masukan ke dalam lubang kunci di gembok itu agar terbuka, kita butuh 2" ucap Sarada. "Tidak ada," ucap Indra. "Aku juga tidak ada," ucap Sarah. Rama pun hanya terdiam sambil memegang celananya.

"Apa kau ada, Rama?" Tanya Sarada. "Sial, aku ada 2 peniti. Tapi aku pakai untuk celanaku," ucap Rama. "Celana itu?" Tanya Sarada menunjuk celana Anti peluru Techconnec. "Bukan, celana bagian dalam. aku kan dobel celana. Dan celana yang tadi kupakai sebelum memakai celana anti peluru ini sedikit rusak di bagian resleting dan pengancingnya," ucap Rama.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan. Itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kita," ucap Sarada. "Oke, berbaliklah. Aku sekalian mau melepas celana itu. Tidak enak memakai celana yang tak di kancing lalu di dobel dengan celana lain," ucap Rama.

"Cepatlah. Kami membutuhkan Peniti itu dengan cepat," ucap Sarada.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rama menyodorkan 2 buah peniti kepada Sarada. Sarah lalu mengambil batangan besi yang ada di sampinya dan langsung memberikannya kepada Sarada. Sarada membengkokkan ujung salah satu peniti dan peniti lainnya di biarkan lurus. "Aku pernah melihat ini di youtube, walau aku belum pernah mencobanya, tapi kemungkinan mudah," ucap Sarada.

Sarada pun memulainya. Sementara yang lain mengawasi para sipir penjaga penjara ini. Jika saja Sarada tak mengenakan topeng, pasti saat ini keringatnya sudah bercucuran. "Ini sulit sekali. Bagaimana cara agar pin-pin ini tidak kembali ke posisi semula," batin Sarada.

"Sepertinya anda kesulitan, izinkan saya untuk mencoba," ucap Indra. "Apa kau bisa? Apa saat kau di latih menjadi prajurit, kau di beri tahu cara membuka gembok tanpa kunci?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tentu dia bisa Sarada. Ada sebuah rahasia mengenai Indra. Tolong rahasiakan. Dia dulunya adalah penjahat. Ia sering melakukan perampokan dan pemalingan di rumah-rumah. Sampai suatu hari ia di tangkap dan pada akhirnya di bebaskan dan semenjak itu ia berusaha menjadi orang baik," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, sekarang bukan rahasia lagi. tapi intinya, aku cukup mahir membobol pintu. Apalagi yang memakai pengunci gembok," ucap Indra. Sarada pun memberikan peniti yang ia pegang kepada Indra. Ia pun mulai memainkan gembok itu dan tak sampai 2 menit, gembok pun terbuka.

"Sudah terbuka. Sekarang kita hanya perlu rencana untuk kabur dari penjara ini tanpa ketahuan penjaga," ucap Indra. "Cepat sekali! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Sarada takjub dan kaget. "Hehe, aku sudah terbiasa. Aku sudah sering melakukan ini semenjak kelas 6 SD hingga lulus SMA," ucap Indra.

"Kau sudah menjadi perampok di usia semuda itu," ucap Rama kaget. "Ya. Aku dulu tinggal di lingkungan yang keras dan tidak memiliki keluarga satupun di daerah itu. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak kududuk di kelas 5. Untuk menghidupi diriku, aku bergabung dengan sebuah perkumpulan perampok di daerahku. Tapi sayangnya aku ketagihan merampok hingga menjadi kebiasaan dan kubawa sampai SMA," ucap Indra.

"Semua kembali ke tujuan utama. Sekarang kita harus menyusun rencana," ucap Sarada. "Pertama kita harus melumpuhkan 2 sipir itu, lalu ambil semua peralatan kita dan pergi dari sini," ucap Sarah.

"Hey, aku kaptennya. Kenapa kalian yang menyusun rencana," ucap Rama. "Kau terlalu lama Rama. kita harus cepat. Harus cepat sebelum Bayangan Hitam menghubungi ayahku," ucap Sarada.

"Oke-oke, Kita lumpuhkan 2 penjaga itu. Ayo Indra, ini tugas kita sebagai laki-laki," ucap Rama. Sarada pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun yang dapat mengganggu konsentrasi para sipir dalam bermain kartu. Begitu pintu terbuka, Rama dan Indra pun keluar sambil mengendap-endap mendekati kedua sipir itu.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan meja sipir tersebut, mereka pun merayap hingga tiba di belakang kursi kedua sipir. Dengan aba-aba dari Rama, Indra pun bersama Rama mulai berdiri dan megang mulut sekaligus menahan kepala kedua sipir tersebut dengan tangan kiri. Kemudian tangan kanan di gunakan untuk memukul kepala bagian belakang dekat leher sehingga membuat kedua sipir tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ketika mereka di lepas oleh Indra dan Rama. Setelah terjatuh, tak tanggung-tanggung, Rama memukul perut kedua sipir tersebut hingga pingsan.

Indra pun memberi kode aman untuk Sarada dan Sarah agar mereka bisa keluar dan mengambil perlengkapan mereka yang terletak di meja tak jauh dari meja kedua sipir tersebut bermain kartu.

"Ayo pergi sebelum ada yang datang," ucap Rama. Dengan cepat mereka keluar dari penjara itu. Namun, saat mereka membuka pintu ruangan penjara tersebut mereka di kagetkan dengan 10 orang anggota Mafia yang hendak masuk ke dalam.

Dengan cepat anggota-anggota mafia itu pun langsung menangkap Sarada, lalu Rama dan kemudian Indra. Sarah berhasil lari ke dalam penjara lagi walau akhirnya ia di tangkap oleh sipir yang tadi di buat pingsan oleh Rama dan Indra. "Kalian akan membayar perbuatan kalian pada kami berdua," ucapnya marah.

"Hey lepaskan dia. Tuan Bayangan Hitam membutuhkan mereka berempat dalam keadaan hidup. Ini bisa menjadi umpan yang baik agar pasukan mereka yang lain berusaha menolong mereka juga," ucap Salah satu anggota Mafia.

"Sial, lagi-lagi kita di tangkap dengan mudah," ucap Rama.

 **::==::==::**

Mereka di bawa menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Di sana terdapat banyak orang mulai dari anggota Mafia hingga Pasukan PAIN. Mereka semua melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang sekedar berbicara, ada yang Cuma duduk dan bercerita, dan juga yang sedang minum miras, dan ada juga yang merokok dan tak jarang ada yang sedang mengutak-atik senjata mereka.

Namun semua itu tidak di saksikan oleh mereka berempat karena mata mereka di tutup dengan kain. Tujuannya tentu beragam namun tujuan utamanya adalah agar mereka tidak mengetahui jalan-jalan yang mereka lalui menuju ruangan itu.

Mereka tidak berhenti di ruangan itu. Melainkan mereka terus di bawa menuju ruangan lainnya. Tempat di mana Bayangan Hitam berada. "Sebaiknya kalian berdoa sekarang sebelum kalian bertemu dengan tuan kami. Jika kalian sudah bertemu dengan tuan kami, sama saja kalian bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa," ucap seorang Anggota Mafia.

"Cih! Apalagi kalian Cuma pengawal Techconnec. Kalian pasti akan langsung di bunuhnya," ucap Anggota lainnya. "Kami tidak takut. Silakan saja kalau mau membawa kami ke tuanmu yang menyebalkan itu. Berkat dia, kami harus mati-matian membela Techconnec," ucap Rama yang berusaha menunjukan identitas sebagai pengawal Techconnec.

"Dasar Kamvret, jika saja ini bukan perintah langsung dari tuan kami untuk membawa kalian ke tempatnya, sudah kurobek mulut lancangmu itu," ucap Anggota yang pertama bicara tadi. "Tahan emosimu. Jika sampai terjadi lecet pada tahanan ini sebelum kita tunjukan pada tuan, ketua akan menghajar kita," ucap Anggota mafia kedua.

 **::==::==::**

Sementara itu di ruangan pemimpin besar Mafia. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning pirang sedang di paksa tiarap oleh 4 orang anggota Mafia. "Pelan-pelan vrengsek. Gajiku bisa di potong jika zirah ini sampai rusak," ucap pemuda itu.

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Sekarang cepat beritahu semua yang kau ketahui mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, Techconnec, dan teknologinya dan sistem pengamannya," ucap Bayangan Hitam.

"K-kukira kau mau bertanya mengenai pemimpin Sakhuri seperti ketua tim pengejar bodoh ini," ucap Boruto. Merasa di singgung oleh Boruto, ketua tim pengejar itu langsung menendang muka Boruto dengan kuat hingga mimisan. "Sial kau!" Teriak Boruto.

"HEY! Sekali lagi kau menyentuh tahanan ini, aku akan pastikan kau akan kehilangan kedua kakimu," gertak Bayangan Hitam yang langsung menyulutkan nyali ketua tim pengejar tersebut. "M-maaf tuan. A-aku hanya termakan emosi. Aku hendak mengajarkan pemuda ini kesopanan," ucap ketua tim pengejar itu.

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Yang kubutuhkan adalah penjelasan pemuda ini," ucap Bayangan Hitam. "Kalau begitu, aku izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini," ucap ketua tim pengejar lalu berbalik ke arah Boruto.

"Kuning, begitu urusanmu dengan tuan Bayangan Hitam selesai, kutunggu kau di penjara. kau akan merasakan pukulanku sekali lagi," ucapnya. "HEY! CEPAT KELUAR. ATAU KAU AKAN MENINGGAL DI TEMPAT INI," ucap Bayangan Hitam dengan keras. Dengan cepat, ketua tim pengejar itu pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau, tadi bertanya kenapa aku tidak bertanya mengenai pemimpi Sakhuri?" Tanya Bayangan Hitam. "I-iya," ucap Boruto sudah mulai sedikit ketakutan. Wajahnya kini di penuhi semburat keringat dingin. "Aku tidak butuh. Aku sudah punya tangan kanan yang tahu semua seluk-beluk Sakhuri termasuk lokasi dan cara mengaksesnya," ucap Bayangan Hitam.

"Siapa?" Ucap Boruto kaget. "Kurasa kau mengenalnya. Dia cukup di segani di Sakhuri, dia adalah-" ucapan Bayangan Hitam terpotong oleh seseorang berpakaian zirah juga yang berkata "Aku."

"M-mustahil! Jenderal-," ucap Boruto terpotong kala mengetahui ada 4 orang pengawal Techconnec yang memakai topeng sedang di giring masuk ke ruangan itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Apa ada yang penasaran siapa itu? Hehe. Kita saksikan saja di chapter selanjutnya.

Kali ini saya mau membahas mengenai kota Ame di bawah pimpinan ketua PAIN yang juga secara otomatis menjadikan Si Bayangan Hitam pemilik kota tersebut.

 _ **Dalam pimpinan PAIN, kota Ame berkembang menjadi kota yang besar. Gedung-gedung tingkat mulai terlihat di Ame barat. Sementara itu, Di Ame timur pembangunan besar-besaran terjadi beberapa bulan setelah kunjungan pertama BoruSara ke kota itu. Dan sejak itu juga, tak sembarang orang bisa memasuki kota itu. Hanya yang mempunyai izin dan kartu tanda penduduk Ame saja yang bisa memasukinya.**_

 _ **Kota Ame melepas diri dari tangan Konoha yang berarti memutus kerja sama dengan Konoha dan Techconnec. Tak hanya itu saja. Pedagang dari kota lain juga di larang masuk tanpa izin. Jika pun di beri izin, mereka harus di periksa dagangannya oleh pihak Bea cukai kota Ame walaupun itu hanya sebuah gerobak sayur.**_

 _ **Namun, keberadaan PAIN di kota Ame di anggap kota Konoha dan lainnya sebagai ancaman teroris. Perlahan mereka akan menjadikan kota selain Ame menjadi kota mereka. Kota Ame pun di kenal sebagai kota Teroris pasca ketua PAIN menyerukan tujuan besarnya untuk menjadikan kota-kota paling berpengaruh di jepang sebagai kota jajahan PAIN.**_

 _ **Dan sejak itu, banyak yang geram. Konoha pun tak segan-segan mengirim 2 peleton untuk menggempur kota yang sekarang menjadi markas besar PAIN. Tentu saja saat itu banyak yang masih meremehkan kekuatan tempur pasukan PAIN. Tak ada yang menduga jika di bawah tanah kota Ame tersimpan puluhan tank buatan Rusia dan Amerika beserta persenjataan berat lainnya.**_

 _ **Alhasil pasukan militer Konoha yang berjumlah 100 orang (Peleton) itu tak semuanya dapat pulang dengan selamat. Dan jika saja pihak Sakhuri yang berada di Konoha tak ikut turun tangan, kemungkinan hanya 1 regu saja dari 2 peleton itu yang bisa selamat. Syukurnya pihak Sakhuri saat itu membawa banyak persediaan senjata penjinak (Baca: penghancur) Tank.**_

 _ **Konflik pun makin memanas sehingga pemerintah Jepang meminta pihak militer kota yang berlokasi di dekat kota Ame turun tangan untuk merebut kota itu. Hasilnya pun sama saja dan bahkan lebih buruk. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, saat itu PAIN memakai drone untuk menyerang pasukan militer kota setempat. Mereka mengendalikan Drone itu melalui perantara satelit Mafia.**_

 _ **Pemerintah jepang pun telah membuat janji untuk menjadikan kota itu menjadi milik kota yang berhasil merebutnya. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang banyak semangat mengingat kota Ame ini sangat kaya akan SDA.**_

 _ **Merasa bahwa makin banyak kota yang menyerangnya, Ketua PAIN menyerukan sebuah pengumuman yang intinya adalah ia akan menghancurkan setengah dari kota yang ikut menyerangnya. Banyak yang tak percaya. Tapi pihak Konoha dan Sakhuri di Konoha pun lepas tangan dan tak mau mencari masalah dengan PAIN.**_

 _ **Karena banyak yang belum percaya, salah satunya kota Getsugakure. Setelah mendengar pengumuman yang mereka kira hanya mengada-ngada itu, kota ini pun melakukan penyerangan sekali lagi. 5 tank, 20 artileri, 120 personil, dan 50 anjing peledak yang siap untuk di selundupkan ke dalam kota dan meledakan diri. Tapi sayangnya, dalam perjalanan mereka semua pun di bantai oleh pasukan Mafia yang saat itu hanya beranggotakan 90 orang. Namun, banyak yang mengira bahwa pembantaian di tengah jalan itu di lakukan oleh pasukan PAIN yang mengetahui rencana kota Getsu.**_

 _ **Dan 3 hari kemudian, 20 mobil berisi bom pun memasuki kota Getsu tanpa terdeteksi. Dan dengan lihai meledakan 20 bangunan vital termasuk gedung pemerintahan dan jembatan penghubung kota itu dengan dunia luar. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, mulai banyak kota yang tidak berani macam-macam dengan kota Ame terutama para Pasukan PAIN.**_

Oke sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa lain waktu. Dan mungkin akan ada penjelasan lainnya.

Dan jika ada yang ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai sesuatu hal dalam cerita ini yang kurang penjelasannya, mohon di sampaikan. Saya akan menjelaskan sebaik-baiknya dan semampu-mampunya. Dan sebisa mungkin tak melenceng dari cerita.

Dan jika tidak ada yang bertanya, ya tidak masalah. Saya paham Review atau PM itu berat dan sangat mahal. Hehe.

Sampai jumpa. Dan jika bisa tinggalkanlah jejak agar saya tahu yang baca masih pada idup semua, jadi bukan hantu yang baca. Oke sekian.

Eh, hampir lupa. Apa di bagian awal penjelasan dan ceritanya membosankan? Maaf ya. Sedikit bingung saat mendeskripsikannya dalam kata-kata.


	43. Chapter 43 : Sungguh Tak Terduga

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 43**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Siapa?" Ucap Boruto kaget. "Kurasa kau mengenalnya. Dia cukup di segani di Sakhuri, dia adalah-" ucapan Bayangan Hitam terpotong oleh seseorang berpakaian zirah juga yang berkata "Aku."

"M-mustahil! Jenderal-," ucap Boruto terpotong kala mengetahui ada 4 orang pengawal Techconnec yang memakai topeng sedang di giring masuk ke ruangan itu.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di markas besar Sakhuri, Hagoromo dan Hashirama berniat untuk mengerebek sektor yang menjadi kekuasaan Onoki. Hal ini akibat sebuah rasa curiga yang timbul dalam benak Hagoromo saat terjadi kasus penyelundupan Bom di pusat pengendali markas Sakhuri. Dengan hancurnya ruang kendali, markas besar Sakhuri menjadi kacau balau. Listrik mati, pasokan oksigen tak terkendali sehingga banyak ruangan yang tak mendapat pasokan oksigen.

Selain itu, sistem komunikasi dan keamanan pun kacau balau. Beberapa pintu otomatis tak dapat di buka. Lift-lift pun tak dapat di gunakan. Elevator untuk kendaraan pun tak dapat di operasikan.

Karena menemukan banyak kejanggalan, Hagoromo pun mencurigai pasukan jenderal Onoki. Dan benar saja, begitu di gerebek wilayah kekuasaan jenderal Onoki telah kosong. Semua persenjataan sudah di bawa pergi beserta semua kendaraan mereka. Tempat kerja jenderal itu pun nampak sengaja di hancurkan dan pintu keluar di wilayah sektor kekuasaan jenderal itu pun di segel.

"Sial, mereka ternyata benar-benar berhianat pada kita. Aku curiga jika mereka punya hubungan dengan Mafia. Cepat cari cara untuk menghubungi Boruto. Jika benar mereka punya hubungan dengan Mafia, berarti kini ada puluhan pasukan pembunuh elit yang sedang mengincar mereka," ucap Hagoromo.

 **::==::==::**

"Kau mau membawa kami ke mana?!" ucap Rama kala masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut sambil memberontak untuk di lepas. "Diam kau," ucap orang yang memegangnya. "Aku tidak percaya. Sekarang kita akan berhadapan dengan Bayangan Hitam tanpa senjata," ucap Sarah.

Boruto berusaha untuk melihat ke arah pintu. Tapi sayang, kepalanya di tahan agar ia tidak bisa melirik ke belakang. Boruto pun sejenak melupakan sosok jenderal Sakhuri yang kurang ia kenal tapi cukup berpengaruh di Sakhuri. Ia lebih penasaran dengan orang yang sedang di bawa masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan penutup mata ini bodoh. Kain ini menutup hidungku membuatku sulit bernafas," ucap Indra. Sarada pun hanya nampak tenang dan mengikuti alur saja.

"Ada 3 orang yang berbicara. 2 orang itu sepertinya aku kenal suaranya. Jika benar, suara itu adalah suara Sarah dan Indra. Tapi siapa yang berbicara pertama tadi. Dan siapa orang yang ke empat. Apa mereka prajuritku yang hendak menyelamatkanku," batin Boruto.

"Lepaskan penutup mata mereka. Dan jangan buka topeng mereka. Aku akan membukanya sendiri dengan tanganku," ucap Bayangan Hitam. Begitu penutup mata di lepas, hal yang pertama mereka lihat adalah Bayangan Hitam yang sedang memakai topeng. Lalu Sarada dan Rama melihat ke arah Boruto sementara Indra dan Sarah melihat ke orang yang berada di samping Bayangan hitam dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata anda bekerja untuk Mafia. Berarti benar firasat Komandan," ucap Sarah. "Meskipun aku hanya prajurit, dan seharusnya aku tidak berkata yang tidak sopan pada jenderal seperti anda, tapi sekarang anda bukanlah seorang jenderal Sakhuri jadi. Dasar penghianat," ucap Indra. "Anda benar-benar sampah Sakhuri," ucap Sarah.

DI sisi lain di saat yang hampir bersamaan. "Borutoooo!" Teriak Sarada dan berusaha lari ke arah Boruto namun di tahan dengan kuat. Rama pun juga ikut melawan agar ia bisa menuju ke arah Boruto. "Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada sahabatku?!" ucap Rama.

"Suara itu?! Sarada! Apa yang ia lakukan di sini," batin Boruto dengan ekspresi terkejut dan kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Sahabat? Kalian berdua mengenal baik orang ini? Apa jangan-jangan kalian bukan sekedar pengawal Techconnec," kata Bayangan Hitam lalu mendekati Sarada dan Rama.

Ia pun melepas topeng Rama dan tak menunjukan ekspresi terkejut kala melihat wajah Rama. "Sepertinya kau hanyalah pengawal," ucap Bayangan Hitam lalu mendekati Sarada. "Gawat, Sarada dalam bahaya!" batin Rama. Indra dan Sarah pun langsung berbalik melihat Sarada.

"Gawat, urusannya bisa panjang jika Bayangan Hitam tahu jika dia adalah Sarada," batin Indra. "Ini parah sekali. Lebih parah dari pada penghianatan jenderal ini," ucap Sarah dengan nada pelan.

"Ini gawat. Tapi biarlah. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu jikalau aku tertangkap, maka identitasku pasti akan di ketahui," batin Sarada lalu menutup matanya. Bayangan Hitam pun dengan mudah melepas topeng itu dan langsung tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga. Kau Uchiha Sarada. Kekasih dari orang yang kutahan ini," ucap Bayangan Hitam.

"Tolong lepaskan Boruto. Sebagai gantinya kau bisa menahanku," ucap Sarada. "Sarada! Kenapa kau ke sini. mereka mengincarmu dan ayahmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah ke sini. Sekarang kau sudah tertangkap, kau akan menyusahkan ayahmu," ucap Boruto. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? kau telah membohongiku. Kau bilang kau hanya bekerja di belakang layar. Tapi sekarang yang kulihat, kau bekerja di lapangan dan terus di intai oleh Kematian. Dan bukan aku yang menyusahkan ayahku, tapi kau. Kau tidak tahu betapa hawatirnya aku, ayahku dan terutama ayahmu," ucap Sarada dengan ekspresi memelas sedih.

"Aku melakukan ini ada alasan. Aku ingin melindungimu dari ancaman Mafia. Kulakukan misi besar ini semata-mata demi kalian. Para anggota Techconnec termasuk dirimu, ayahku dan ayahmu. Aku melakukan ini bukan semata-mata untuk bergaya dan membunuh. Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi kalian. Aku berbohong padamu tentu ada alasan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu di hantui rasa khawatir. Aku takut kau jatuh sakit karena memikirkanku. Aku menyayangimu Sarada. Sampai-sampai aku rela berbohong padamu dan di hantui oleh rasa bersalah hanya demi membuatku tetap berpikiran positif tentang keadaanku," ucap Boruto.

"Kau bodoh Boruto hiks...! kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, kau berbohong padaku hiks...i-itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba kau melakukan misi dan terbunuh. Apa kau tidak mengetahui perasaan apa yang akan kurasakan saat mendengar kabar itu? hiks..! jika saja kau memberitahuku semua kebenaran, aku pasti akan tetap mengizinkan walau dengan berat hati, aku pun akan terus mengingatkanmu untuk selalu mengingatku agar kau terus berhati-hati, hiks!" ucap Sarada sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku akui aku salah. Aku minta maaf karena sebelumnya telah berbohong padamu, pada ayahku dan ibuku, serta semua orang yang mengenalku. Aku melakukan ini juga karena terikat dengan kontrak yang telah di tanda tangani oleh ayahku dan ayahmu. Maaf Sarada, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Maaf juga rama karena selama ini aku membohong kalian," ucap Boruto.

"Tak apa Boruto. aku sudah tahu sejak lama dari pacarku. Dan kau pasti mengenalnya," ucap Rama.

"Hentikan drama ini. Sekarang aku mau tahu siapa kedua orang lancang di hadapanku ini," ucap jenderal penghianat tersebut. Ia pun langsung mendekat dan membuka topeng Indra dan Sarah. "Sudah kuduga. Kalian Sakhuri, laskar Sakhuri 3. Pantas saja mulut kalian itu lancang sekali," ucap jenderal tersebut. "Dasar penghianat. Padahal Komandan sudah mempercayaimu, tapi kini kau malah menghianatinya. Dasar Jenderal Onoki licik," ucap Sarah.

"Hey ketua, lihatlah apa yang kita dapatkan di sini. seorang keponakan jenderal besar Sakhuri," ucap Jenderal penghianat itu yang ternyata adalah Onoki. Merasa penasaran, Bayangan Hitam akhirnya mendatangi Sarah. "Kau bilang keponakan Komandan Sakhuri? Kau yakin," ucap Bayangan Hitam dengan nada Terkejut dan semakin cepat mendatangi Sarah.

Dan begitu ia melihat muka Sarah. "Tidak mungkin. S-Sarah, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini," ucap Bayangan Hitam dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut dan kaget. "Kau mengenalku, siapa kau?" Tanya Sarah. Bayangan Hitam pun melepas topengnya dan membuat kaget Sarah dan Rama serta Sarada.

"Dia kan?" ucap Rama. "Ayah!" ucap Sarah terkejut begitu melihat wajah Bayangan Hitam yang ternyata adalah Ayahnya, saudara dari Pamannya dan pemilik perusahaan penerbangan terbesar di dunia, Hamura.

"Ayah! Ini ayah? Kenapa ayah ada di sini? apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?" ucap Sarah. "Sial, aku tak percaya aku harus membunuh anakku lagi, dan kali ini putri terkecilku," ucap Bayangan Hitam alias Hamura.

"Apa maksud ayah?!" kata Sarah yang nampak mulai ketakutan. "Kau ingat kakakku yang terbunuh itu? Ayahlah yang membunuhnya. Ada alasan kuat kenapa ayah melakukan itu. Itu karena ia membongkar Rahasia Mafia kepada pamanmu yang saat itu kakakku sudah tahu kalau pamanmu itu komandan Sakhuri," ucap Hamura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ayah tega melakukan itu. Aku tahu selama ini ayah tidak pernah menyayangi kami. Tapi apa yang membuat ayah begitu tega membunuh kakak? KENAPA!" bentak Sarah.

"KARENA DIA ADALAH ANAK YANG LANCANG. Dia membongkar semua Rahasia penting tentang Mafia dan Identitas pemimpin Mafia sebelum ayah. Mau tidak mau ayah harus melakukannya karena ayah adalah tangan kanan pemimpin Mafia sebelumnya. Ayah lebih baik membunuh kakakmu dengan tangan sendiri ketimbang melihatnya di bunuh," ucap Hamura.

"Kenapa ayah tega? Dan apa ayah sekarang mau membunuhku juga?" Tanya Sarah sambil mengeluarkan Tangis dan menahan amarah. "Tentu, dengan senang hati akan ayah lakukan. Semua yang memiliki ikatan dengan Sakhuri dan Techconnec akan ayah anggap musuh. Meski itu adalah anakku sendiri atau saudara atau orang yang memiliki ikatan kekerabatan dengan ayah," ucap Hamura lalu berjalan menuju singgah sananya.

"Kau bukanlah ayahku. Bahkan kau bukan manusia! Aku menyesal pernah memanggilmu ayah!" ucap Sarah dan di ikuti tangisan yang semakin keras yang memunculkan rasa Iba di hati Sarada, Rama, Indra, dan Boruto.

"Itulah hal terakhir yang di katakan kakakmu sebelum aku membunuhnya. Kau beruntung aku lebih memprioritaskan 2 tahanan penting itu sampai terjadinya persetujuan. Dan setelah itu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang sadis," ucap Hamura lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Aku mau mereka segera di kurung lagi di penjara hingga Uchiha Sasuke ada di depanku. Dan aku minta pisahkan 2 tahanan utama kita dengan yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau mereka berlima tetap bisa saling berkomunikasi," ucap Hamura.

"Anak anda juga?" Tanya Onoki. "Dia bukanlah anakku. Dia Cuma kecelakaan yang terjadi karena kurangnya kehati-hatian. Jangan pernah menyebut perempuan itu sebagai anakku," ucap Hamura.

"Apa aku sehina itu di matamu ayah! Kau menganggapku semacam binatang yang menganggu. Kini aku tahu alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah menyanyangiku. Padahal kakak-kakakku pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu. Tapi aku tidak, bahkan kasih sayang seorang ibu pun tak pernah kurasakan," ucap Sarah.

Hamura berdiri dengan cepat dan memukul meja di depannya. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU AYAH. Kau hanyalah sampah di keluarga. Dan kini kau bergabung dengan Sakhuri. Hagoromo dan kau hanyalah sampah busuk bagiku. Dan sekali lagi, Jangan pernah memanggilku ayah," ucap Hamura lalu keluar melalui pintu yang ada di belakangnya dan di susul oleh Onoki.

Tangis Sarah pun makin pecah. Rama pun sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri agar bisa menenangkan Sarah. Boruto hanya bisa menahan marah. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

Karena kedua orang yang menahan Boruto sedikit terlena karena kejadian tadi, Boruto bisa dengan mudah melepas tangannya dan menghajar kedua penahannya tersebut. Tak membuang waktu lagi, ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu yang tadi di lewati Hamura. Namun, ia terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Sarada.

Salah seorang musuh menyekap Sarada dan menodongkan pistol di pelipisnya. "Kau berani keluar, berarti kau siap menyaksikan Kematian kekasihmu?" ucapnya. Naruto membalikan kepala dan tersenyum. "Lakukan saja jika kau bisa bodoh!" Ucap Boruto lalu melanjutkan larinya untuk menghajar Hamura.

'Sial, kejar dia jangan sampai tuan Bayangan Hitam mengetahui ia menuju ke arahnya." Mendengar kata Boruto tadi membuat Sarada sempat terkejut. Tapi ia tetap berpikiran positif mengingat memang musuh tidak bisa membunuh Sarada tanpa perintah dari Hamura.

Namun tak butuh waktu lama, Boruto telah di bawa kembali tanpa perlawanan. "Maaf Sarah. Aku tidak bisa menjangkau ayahmu," ucap Boruto. mereka pun di bawa ke penjara sesuai perintah dari Hamura atau Bayangan Hitam.

 **::==::==::**

Sementara itu, tim Sasuke dan tim Naruto pun kembali ke tempat yang membuat mereka terpaksa harus berpisah. Yang pertama berada di tempat itu ialah tim Naruto yang sedang menunggu dengan bosan kedatangan tim Sasuke. Pada akhirnya penantian mereka pun terbayarkan setelah kemunculan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Ada kabar dari tim Rama?" Tanya Naruto. "Belum ada. Sepertinya alat komunikasi mereka hancur," ucap Sasuke. "Itu hanya bertanda 1 hal. Mereka tertangkap," ucap Naruto. "Aku bisa mengasumsikan jika itu memang benar. Jika memang begitu, keadaan dan situasi ini semakin buruk. Kemungkinan terburuk ialah, Bayangan Hitam akan meringkus kita di markas mereka dan akhirnya ia tahu jika aku juga berada di sini," ucap Sasuke.

"Umm, kau bicara apa sih?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Hadeh. Intinya, jika musuh menangkap kita, maka mereka akan tahu aku yang mereka tangkap. Dan kisah lama pun terulang kembali," ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto. "Masih sama yaitu menyelamatkan Boruto. dan kali ini selamatkan Sarada dan tim lainnya juga," ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, tapi sebelumnya kita tunggu kedatangan tim Sakhuri itu. Di mana mereka," ucap Naruto. Tak lama kemudian tim Sakhuri itu pun mendatangi mereka. Salah satu dari mereka pun berkata "Maaf, kami sedikit mendapatkan kendala sewaktu perjalanan ke sini."

"Ada kabar dari tim Rama?" Tanya Naruto. "Tidak ada. Kami sudah berusaha mencari mereka. Kemungkinan sementara kami, mereka di tangkap dan di bawa di penjara. hipotesa ini berdasarkan penemuan gudang senjata yang nampak Berantakan dan masih ada asap dari bom asap. Kami juga menemukan senjata berperedam yang sepertinya milik salah satu anggota kita. Dan kami juga menemukan sejumlah senjata dalam keadaan rusak dan sepertinya sengaja di rusak," ucapnya.

"Kenapa kalian berpisah? Bukannya lebih aman jika bersama?" Tanya Sasuke. "Maaf tuan Sasuke. Kami melakukannya karena terpaksa. Kami menemukan pertigaan. Untuk menghemat waktu pencarian, akhirnya kami berpencar lagi," ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah, bawa kami ke gudang senjata itu," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di gudang senjata tersebut, Sasuke pun memerintah pengawalnya untuk mengeledah. "Geledah gudang ini untuk mencari petunjuk dan bukti bahwa tim Rama tadi berada di sini. dan juga ambil perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang kalian butuhkan. Kita sudah ketahuan jadi tak ada gunanya lagi bermain sunyi. Hanya hitungan menit sebelum kita di ringkus oleh pasukan musuh," ucap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya memang sebelumnya timnya Rama berada di tempat ini. Asap di tempat ini memang sudah mulai menghilang. Tapi aromanya masih kuat. Coba kau buka kacamatamu. Matamu pasti akan perih lama-kelamaan," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, dengan melihat tabung bom asap itu saja, sudah membuatku percaya. Dan memang sepertinya mereka di ringkus karena tak mungkin musuh melempar bom asap itu tanpa alasan khusus," ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pengawal menghampiri mereka. "Tuan Sasuke. Kami menemukan peta markas PAIN!" serunya. "Mari sini, aku mau melihatnya," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengamati peta itu dengan seksama. Naruto dan beberapa pengawal dengan posisi penting pun ikut melihat dengan seksama. "Jadi markas besar PAIN terletak tak jauh dari tempat kita. Kita hanya perlu melewati beberapa segmen terowongan saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Umm, pasti Boruto dan yang lain di bawa ke penjara. tapi di sin ada 2 penjara. kira-kira yang mana?" Tanya Naruto. "Boruto dan Sarada pasti adalah tahanan penting. Mafia tak mengenal Rama ataupun Sarah dan seorang dari mereka. Mungkin mereka terpisah. Sarada dan Boruto pasti ada di penjara eksklusif ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke, izinkan aku dan 5 pengawal lainnya untuk mengecek penjara ini. Anda dan yang lain bisa langsung menuju ruangan besar ini sekaligus menuju penjara eksklusif ini," ucap seorang pengawal.

"Baik, kuserahkan pada kalian. Tolonglah Rama dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau sampai ia kenapa-kenapa. Itachi bisa marah padaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Baik tuan. Akan kulaksanakan dengan baik," ucap pengawal tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang senjata bersama 5 pasukan lainnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Selalu berhati-hati dalam peralanan ke ruangan itu," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Di penjara pertama yang berlantaikan tanah, Rama berserta yang lain di tahan di salah satu penjara bersamaan. Rama sedang berusaha menenangkan Sarah yang masih bersedih sementara Indra sedang mengguncang dan menggoyang sel penjara dengan ria sambil berkata "Lepaskan kami. Dasar kalian berengsek. Bagaimana mungkin kalian bekerja pada orang yang sifatnya seperti monster itu," ucap Indra.

"Diamlah! Jangan asal bicara. Atau akan kulaporkan dan kau pasti akan di binasakan," ucap seorang penjaga yang merupakan anggota Mafia. "Indra, apa kau tidak memperhatikan perasaan Sarada. Kau menghina ayahnya," ucap Rama.

"Diamlah Rama. dia bukan ayahku. Bukan lagi ayahku. Dia hanyalah seorang monster. Dia bukan manusia, dia pembunuh," ucap Sarah. "Tapi jika kupikirkan, ayahmu seharusnya tak layak mengatakan hal tadi. Kau juga Sarah. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahmu. Setidaknya munculkanlah rasa hormat padanya walau sedikit," ucap Rama.

"Diamlah Rama. kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Jika kau jadi diriku, kau pasti langsung marah padanya dan bahkan mungkin merasa ingin membunuhnya sebab kata-katanya. Aku tidak peduli, sekarang dia sudah bukanlah ayahku," ucap Sarah yang sepertinya sudah mulai tidak sedih lagi.

"Hufft. Aku tahu kau marah. Sebagai pacarmu, aku paham rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku juga marah pada ayahmu karena berani mengatakan hal itu padamu. Pasti ada alasan kuat mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu dengan tega," ucap Rama.

"Diamlah! Sekali lagi kau membicarakan sesuatu mengenai monster itu, kita putus," ucap Sarah benar-benar marah. "Ugh, maaf. Baik aku akan berhenti," ucap Rama.

Keadaan sunyi beberapa menit hingga seseorang yang begitu di kenal Sarah masuk ke penjara tersebut. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau anak dari Hamura. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau tuan Hamura mengenal komandan sebagai saudara," ucap Onoki.

"Diam kau Onoki penghianat. Kau benar-benar sampah," ucap Sarah. "Dasar penghianat. Kau benar-benar telah menyusahkan kami," ucap Indra.

"Onoki atau Ohnoki. Itu bukanlah namaku yang sebenarnya. Onoki adalah nama temanku," ucap Onoki.

"Apa! Apa maksudmu," ucap Sarah. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan nama temanmu?" Tanya Indra. "Hmmm, ceritanya cukup panjang. Tapi jika kuberitahu juga tak akan menjadi masalah besar. Kalian pasti akan mati dalam beberapa hari. Termasuk kau Sarah. Tuan Hamura sepertinya memang membencimu," ucap Onoki.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dia. Sekarang kenapa kau tega menghianati semua kepercayaan yang telah di berikan pamanku padamu?" Tanya Sarah. "itu simpel. Aku sudah sejak lama bekerja dengan Mafia. Aku saat itu bekerja sebagai tangan kanan tuan Hamura. Begini ceritanya. Dan dengarkanlah baik-baik karena ini akan menjadi cerita terakhir kalian malam ini," ucap Onoki sambil menunjukan surat kuasa yang bertanda tangankan Hamura.

"Sial, sepertinya bukan beberapa hari lagi," ucap Rama. "Ya, aku di beri surat kuasa ini. Dengan ini, aku bisa dengan bisa melakukan apa saja pada kalian termasuk membunuh kalian atau memperkosa gadis yang pernah menjadi anak tuan Hamura," ucap Onoki.

"Dasar berengsek. Sungguh ini benar-benar buruk," ucap Indra. "Duduklah santai, aku akan bercerita. Ini malam terakhir kalian dan besok, aku akan memperkosa kau dan membunuh kalian," ucap Onoki.

"JANGAN ASAL BICARA BIADAP! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA. KAU MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU. DASAR PENGHIANAT LICIK. KAU TAK PANTAS HIDUP DI DUNIA INI!" Teriak Rama dengan penuh kemarahan hingga mendorong dan memukul jeruji sel penjara yang menahan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang duduklah. Aku akan menceritakannya. Dengarkan baik-baik karena tak akan ada pengulangan. Dan aku minta jangan pernah berdoa agar kalian bisa selamat. Jujur, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sini," ucap Onoki.

"Diam kau tua bangka. Kau itu sudah bau tanah. Jadi jangan pernah mengira dirimu masih muda," ucap Indra. "Tidak berguna. Aku tidak mau ribut lagi. dengarkanlah ceritaku sebaik mungkin," ucap Onoki.

 _ **Cerita Onoki**_

 _Namaku dahulu ialah Danzo. Suatu hari aku mendapat tugas penting untuk mengambil data penting dari gedung negara di Indonesia. Setelah berhasil aku mengirimnya ke Bayangan hitam atau sekarang kalian bisa panggil Hamura._

 _Namun pada akhirnya aku ketahuan. Para polisi cyber mengincarku dan mencari beragam informasi mengenai diriku dari internet. Dan pada akhirnya mereka mengenaliku walau hanya Nama._

 _Aku membutuhkan identitas baru. Tapi itu rasanya mustahil jika aku membuat identitas baru. Aku pun berusaha mencari identitas yang memang sudah tersedia dan terdaftar. Dan untuk melakukannya, aku harus mencuri identitas orang lain dan aku tahu orang yang tepat._

 _Dia adalah Ohnoki, teman lamaku yang bekerja sebagai intel untuk sebuah komunitas cyber. Identitasnya tak banyak di kenal banyak orang. Identitasnya sangat tertutup tapi terdaftar di negara._

 _Suatu ketika aku mengajaknya bertemu di suatu tempat. Aku pun membunuhnya dan mengambil kartu identitasnya dan dokumen miliknya yang lain. Aku melakukan operasi plastik untuk membuat struktur wajahku sedikit mirip dengannya. Lalu aku membuat identitas baru berdasarkan kartu identitas temanku dan akhirnya aku mulai di panggil Onoki._

 _Polisi dan pihak militer setempat mengira Danzo telah kabur dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Namun, sebenarnya aku sedang berjalan dengan santai di kota dengan identitas milik temanku._

 _Namun tak kusangka. Suatu hari aku di datangi seorang komandan dari instansi yang sama sekali belum pernah kudengar. Itu adalah Sakhuri yang di pimpin oleh komandan sebelum Hagoromo. Dia berkata bahwa diriku memenuhi kriteria prajurit Sakhuri. Ia pun merekrutku dan menjadikan aku salah satu anggota tim elit. Walau yang sebenarnya yang mereka incar adalah Onoki bukan Danzo._

 _Aku menceritakan semua itu pada pemimpin Mafia sebelum Hamura. Saat itu Hamura memang tangan kanan dan aku bekerja di bawah perintah Hamura. Dia memintaku untuk menerima dan memata-matai Sakhuri._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian aku menjadi seorang komandan tim elit itu dan akhirnya mendapat pangkat jenderal. Lalu sebagai tanda jasa karena begitu berjasa pada Sakhuri dan berhasil menyelesaikan misi penting, aku di beri wilayah sendiri dan merekrut prajurit pasukan elit lainnya dan mereka semua bekerja di bawah pimpinanku._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah mengirim berbagai macam informasi untuk pemimpin Mafia, aku pun di beri misi untuk membuat keonaran di markas Sakhuri dan kembali ke Mafia. Tapi rencana itu di gagalkan dan membuatku di asingkan oleh Jenderal Hagoromo yang saat itu sudah memimpin Sakhuri dan menjadi komandan tertinggi Sakhuri._

 _Saat yang sama dengan kegagalanku, Hamura naik tahta akibat meninggalnya pemimpin sebelumnya. Ia pun memberi tugas padaku untuk kembali mendapat kepercayaan Hagoromo dan bekerja padanya hingga tujuan akhir sudah di depan mata._

 _ **Akhir cerita Onoki alias Danzo.**_

"Tidurlah, akan aku bunuh kalian besok," ucap Onoki alias Danzo. "Amankan penjara ini hingga esok pagi," ucap Danzo lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Namun tiba-tiba, penjaga yang berada di luar di tembak mati oleh beberapa orang. Danzo pun panik dan memerintah seluruh penjaga untuk bersiaga dan membunuh para pembunuh itu alias pasukan Pengawal Techconnec.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Ahh, masih panjang sepertinya. Mungkin 50 chapter lebih. Tak apalah. Walau fanfic kedua, tapi tak masalah kan panjang-panjang. Belum lagi nanti chapter spesial dan juga chapter khusus pernikahan Boruto dan Sarada versi diriku.

Oke sampai jumpa.


	44. Chapter 44 : Usaha Penyelamatan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 44**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Tidurlah, akan aku bunuh kalian besok," ucap Onoki alias Danzo. "Amankan penjara ini hingga esok pagi," ucap Danzo lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Namun tiba-tiba, penjaga yang berada di luar di tembak mati oleh beberapa orang. Danzo pun panik dan memerintah seluruh penjaga untuk bersiaga dan membunuh para pembunuh itu alias pasukan Pengawal Techconnec.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Peluru bertebaran dengan liar membunuh seluruh penjaga yang berjaga di luar. Suara tembakan pun terhenti tak lama kemudian. Darah pun terlihat mengalir dari bawah pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ambil posisi. Kita harus menjaga agar tahanan tidak di bawa oleh mereka," ucap Danzo lalu berlari ke belakang tepat di depan sel Sarah dan yang lain. Seorang sipir pun mendekati pintu dan mengunci pintu dari dalam lalu mundur secara perlahan. Semua pasukan PAIN, Sipir Penjara PAIN, serta Mafia bersiaga penuh dengan senjata mereka.

 **Drrret...Drrret...Drrret**

Suara senjata pun mulai terdengar kembali. pasukan Pengawal Techconnec menembaki pintu tersebut hingga tembus. Beberapa dari peluru itu bahkan sampai mengenai salah satu musuh. Terlihat sebuah mata yang mengintip dari salah satu lubang peluru di pintu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Danzo pun menembaki pintu walau tembakannya tak membunuh orang tersebut karena pakaiannya.

Seorang pengawal Techconnec pun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Hal itu tentu membuat musuh merasa heran. Rama pun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya karena hal itu. "Buka pintunya? Jika tidak mau, silakan menjauh dari pintu," ucap seorang pengawal Techconnec. Tak ada respons dari Danzo. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara detakan jam beberapa detik.

"Menjauhlah! Itu bom!" ucap Danzo. Dan pada akhirnya, ledakan tak terelakan. Pintu bersama dinding di dekatnya hancur. Beberapa pasukan PAIN yang berdiri di dekat pintu nampak terpental dan pada akhirnya terbaring lemas di tanah.

Suara tembakan pun kembali terjadi dan Kali ini dari pihak musuh. Tak ada balasan dari pihak pengawal Techconnec hingga musuh harus mengisi ulang senjata mereka setelah kehabisan peluru. Tembakan brutal di keluarkan oleh pengawal-pengawal Techconnec yang hendak menyelamatkan Sarah dan yang lainnya.

Banyak musuh yang tertembak dan akhirnya tewas. Yang lain berusaha melawan dengan menembaki musuh balik. Tapi sia-sia. Senjata mereka tak mampu menembus kulit musuh yang berlindungkan pakaian anti peluru terbaik itu. Walau tak bisa di pungkiri pengawal Techconnec yang tertembak sedang menahan sakit akibat peluru tersebut.

Sarada, Rama, dan Indra hanya mampu merunduk dan tiarap. Tanpa topeng, kepala mereka menjadi target empuk. Pasukan Musuh satu persatu pun tewas tertembak hingga menyisakan Danzo yang telah memakai salah satu topeng Techconnec yang ia ambil dari Sarah.

Danzo menembaki pengawal Techconnec dengan senjata yang ia bawa dari markas Sakhuri. Senjata itu semacam shoutgun memiliki efek yang buruk terhadap pengawal Techconnec. Mereka memang tak terluka tapi mereka terpaksa menerima tumbukan dari peluru tersebut yang membuat mereka terpental beberapa senti ke belakang.

"Senjata itu milik Sakhuri? Hati-hati. Walau senjata itu tak bisa menembus pakaian kita, tapi efek tumbukannya serasa di hajar dengan palu," ucap pengawal Techconnec yang tertembak 2 kali dengan senjata itu hingga terpental dan tergeletak di tanah.

"Mundurlah! Atau rasakan akibatnya," ucap Danzo. 5 pengawal yang lainnya pun maju serentak. Seorang dari mereka terpaksa harus menjadi korban agar yang lain bisa mendekat. Satu persatu pun tumbang hingga menyisakan 1 orang. Dengan kekuatan dan senjata yang ia pegang, ia memukul senjata Danzo dengan senjatanya hingga membuat senjata Danzo rusak dan sedikit bengkok.

Senjatanya pun tak kalah rusak dari milik Danzo. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia pun memukul wajah Danzo yang tertutup topeng dengan kuat dengan memakai senjatanya yang sudah cukup hancur itu. Melihat Danzo sudah cukup lemah, ia pun menendang kaki Danzo hingga membuatnya terjatuh dalam keadaan tiarap lalu menindihnya dengan badannya agar tak bergerak dan berdiri. 2 orang yang lain pun datang dan membantu menahan Danzo agar tak bergerak.

Sementara yang lain membuka pintu penjara. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami," ucap Indra. "Kalian pengawal Techconnec kan? Bukan prajurit Sakhuri?" Tanya Rama. "Ya, kami pengawal Techconnec. Aku punya pertanyaan. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia mempunyai zirah Sakhuri?"

"Dia dulunya jenderal Sakhuri. Tapi dia berhianat. Dan zirah yang ia pakai ini adalah zirah khusus pengeluaran terbaru yang bahannya sama seperti zirah kami. Itu adalah zirah curian," ucap Indra.

"Oke, kita tahan dia. Sebaiknya kita bawa orang ini ke Sakhuri agar di beri hukuman. Oh dan kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

"Masalahnya panjang dan bersifat pribadi. Sebaiknya tak perlu kuceritakan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. aku tahu di mana ruangan itu," ucap Rama.

"Tuan Sasuke sudah menuju ke sana. Sebaiknya kita di sini saja. Pasukanku yang lain sepertinya menjadi lemas karena tembakannya tadi. Itu senjata yang sangat berbahaya,"

"Jadi kita diam di sini saja? Bagaimana jika pamanku membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya Rama. "Tenang saja, semua pasukan penyelamat kita mengikutinya. Seharusnya penyelamatan Boruto dan Sarada kali ini akan menjadi mudah. Dan lagi pula, markas militer konoha tadi menghubungi tuan Sasuke kalau mereka sudah menyiagakan pasukan bantuan respons cepat. Katanya mereka juga telah mengamankan kota dan mengevakuasi kota saat kita ada di sini. pasukan musuh di permukaan juga sudah di amankan dan gedung pemerintahan sudah di segel."

"Mereka turun tangan. Berarti kekuasaan Mafia dan PAIN di kota ini akan segera berakhir. Dan kemungkinan kota ini akan menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Tapi apa Hamura tidak tahu tentang invasi militer yang sedang berlangsung di kota ini?" Tanya Rama.

"Siapa Hamura?"

"Ayahku? Pemimpin Mafia. Dan aku sangat membencinya," ucap Sarah. "Apa? Ayahmu? Apa selama ini kau tak mengetahuinya?"

"Ya, tolong jangan bicarakan lagi. Sarah masih sakit hati karena perkataan ayahnya," ucap Rama.

Indra pun datang membawa celama milik Rama yang berada di penjara lain. "Hey Rama. aku mau memakai celanamu untuk mengikat jenderal ini. Bolehkan?" Tanya Indra.

"B-Boleh," ucap Rama. Sarah pun melepas pegangan Rama dan berjalan mendekati Danzo yang sedang di ikat oleh Indra. "Akan kupastikan pamanku mendengar semua ini. Dan akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hukuman yang layak akibat penghianatanmu," ucap Sarah lalu menampar pipi Danzo. "Dan itu untuk perkataanmu tadi," ucap Sarah lagi lalu kembali ke Rama.

"Di sini sepertinya bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu perintah tuan Sasuke. Ayo kita cari tempat lain yang bisa di pakai untuk menunggu. Aku akan menghubungi tuan Sasuke dahulu dan memberi laporan,"

 **::==::==::**

Di sel Eksklusif, Boruto sedang berusaha membujuk Sarada agar memaafkan dirinya. Beribu kata telah dan rayuan telah ia lontarkan hanya demi Sarada memaafkannya. "Sarada, ini sudah ke 15 kali aku berkata hal yang sama. Kumohon maafkan aku. Apapun yang mau kau lakukan padaku, silakan asal kau mau memaafkanku. Aku berjanji untuk tidak membohongimu lagi. Sarada dengarlah, aku berbohong ini untuk kebaikan. Jadi maafkanlah aku," ucap Boruto.

Sarada pun masih duduk cuek menahan air matanya. Boruto pun memegang kedua pundak Sarada dan berkata "Sarada, maaf. Aku rela lakukan apapun asal dirimu bahagia dan mau memaafkanku." Sarada hanya terdiam sambil menatap Boruto kaget. Sudah sangat lama dirinya tidak berdekatan seperti ini dengan Boruto apalagi sampai bersentuhan. Saat ini ia mendadak menjadi senang dalam hatinya tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi kemarahan dalam hatinya sehingga ia mendorong Boruto sambil berkata "Jangan menyentuhku! Aku tidak mau di sentuh oleh pembohong."

"Ahh sial! Aku kehabisan kata-kata," ucap Boruto lalu membanting diri ke kasurnya dan berpaling dari Sarada sejenak. "Aku tak menyangka. Aku hari ini bertemu lagi dengan dirimu. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Di penjara, melihat dirimu marah padaku. Aku rasa pertemuan kita ini percuma saja," ucap Boruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sarada.

Sarada sempat melihat Boruto. tapi saat Boruto balas melihatnya, Sarada pun memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Sarada! Apa aku harus memotong lidahku yang telah berbohong padamu ini biar kau mau memaafkanku. Jika begitu, aku akan pinjam pisau dari penjaga," ucap Boruto dan hanya mendapatkan cuek dari Sarada.

"Hufft, baiklah," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan ke dekat pintu sel dan memanggil penjaga. "Penjaga! Boleh aku pinjam pisau. Ada sesuatu yang mau kulakukan. Tapi bukan untuk melarikan diri. Aku hanya ingin Sarada mau memaafkanku," ucap Boruto. Mata Sarada pun membesar dan melihat ke arah Boruto yang sedang membelakanginya.

Seorang penjaga pun mendekati Boruto dengan sebilah pisau. Mata Sarada semakin membesar dan hatinya tergerak untuk menghentikan Boruto tubuhnya tidak. "Ini bodoh. Aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Kalau kau memang berniat melakukannya, jangan sampai darahmu berceceran di kasur," ucap penjaga.

"Tidak, akan kulakukan di sini. di hadapanmu. Jika di sini aku bisa lebih mudah mengembalikan pisau ini kan?" ucap Boruto. "Terserah kau bodoh. Jangan teriak kencang-kencang," ucap Penjaga lalu meninggalkan Boruto dan duduk di sebuah kursi dan memperhatikannya.

"Sarada. Akan kulakukan. Dan kuharap kau mau memaafkanku. Pisau ini akan menjadi saksinya. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan ragu melakukannya. Kata ragu tak ada dalam kamusku sekarang," ucap Boruto lalu mengangkat pisau itu ke dekat mulutnya. Ia tak melihat ke arah Sarada agar ia tak menyaksikan hal buruk.

Lidahnya ia keluarkan dan mulai mendekatkan pisau itu ke lidahnya. Ia mulai menarik lidahnya dengan tangannya dan berkata "Salada! Aku melakekan ini kalena aku mecintaimu," ucap Boruto lalu menutup matanya dan mulai menggerakan pisau.

Hati Sarada sekali lagi tergerak untuk menghentikan Boruto. ia sudah mulai berdiri dan akhirnya berlari ke arah Boruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. "B-Boruto! kumohon jangan lakukan...hiks! aku memaafkanmu...hiks!" Ucap Sarada sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Boruto pun menjatuhkan pisau tak berlumur darah itu ke lantai. Boruto sempat mendesah sedikit saat Sarada memeluknya. Maklumlah pelukan itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba dan membuatnya kaget sehingga nafasnya sedikit terganggu. "Syukurlah dia mau memaafkanku. Setidaknya tepat waktu, jika saja terlambat sedikit, aku pasti memotong lidahku sendiri, dan aku pasti akan nampak jelek dan aneh," batin Boruto.

"Boruto! jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon. Kau pasti sudah cukup menderita 1 setengah tahun. aku tidak mau kau tambah menderita hanya karena kau memotong lidahmu sendiri Cuma untuk menerima maaf dariku..hiks! aku maafkan kau Boruto..hiks!" ucap Sarada. Air matanya sudah mulai tak dapat di bendung. Jika saja yang di pakai Boruto saat itu adalah kain, pasti sudah basah karena air mata Sarada. Sarada semakin memeluk erat Boruto meskipun rasanya aneh memeluk baju zirah yang terbuat dari logam tersebut.

"Sarada, terima kasih. Tapi jika kau mau memelukku, apa tidak lebih baik jika kulepas zirah ini dulu," ucap Boruto. Namun, perkataan Boruto tak mendapat respons. Hanya isak tangis dan air mata yang semakin menjadi saja yang ia dapatkan. Sepertinya Sarada mengeluarkan semua rasa rindunya, kebahagiaannya, dan kesedihannya dalam tangisan itu.

Boruto pun perlahan mengeluarkan air mata namun dengan cepat ia hapus. Ia pun melepas pelukan Sarada perlahan dan berbalik menghadapnya. Boruto melepas zirahnya dan setelah terlepas, ia mendekati Sarah dan menghapus air mata Sarada.

Ia menatap Mata Sarada yang masih berkaca-kaca. Boruto pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Sarada lalu mengecupnya selama beberapa detik. "Terima kasih kau mau memaafkan diriku yang hina ini. Terima kasih kau mau memaafkan diriku yang telah membohongi dirimu," ucap Boruto setelah selesai mengecup dahi Sarada dan kembali menatap mata Sarada.

Tangis Sarada pun muncul lagi. ia pun kembali memeluk Boruto namun kali ini dari depan. Tangisnya pun semakin pecah hingga membasahi baju Boruto. "Sarada sudahlah. Aku tidak tahu kau ini kenapa? Sedih, atau Bahagia, atau apa?" Tanya Boruto. "A-aku rindu padamu, Boruto," ucap Sarada lalu mempererat pelukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Boruto pun membalas pelukan Sarada hingga pada akhirnya Sarada berhenti menangis dan melepas diri karena kesulitan bernafas.

 **::==::==::**

Tim penyelamat pun sudah tiba di ruangan yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Tapi tak mudah karena pintu masuknya di jaga oleh beberapa pasukan penjaga dan 2 orang penembak jitu dengan senjata snipernya. Dan kali ini lagi-lagi menjadi tugas Naruto dan timnya untuk mengatasi musuh yang berjaga itu terutama pembawa sniper.

Dengan berbekal sniper di tangan mereka, tim Techconnec di bawah perintah Naruto pun menembaki penjaga pintu musuh. Memang jelas ketahuan tapi Naruto dan timnya berhasil membuat semua musuh terbaring tak bernyawa sebelum menghubungi bantuan.

"Kita bergerak masuk. Begitu Boruto dan Sarada di selamatkan, kita cari jalan keluar dan segera menghubungi markas militer Konoha untuk meminta bantuan serta jemputan. Sekarang mereka pasti sedang mengevakuasi kota. Katanya mereka mau melakukan invasi militer untuk menangkap para anggota PAIN di sini," ucap Sasuke.

"Itu sepertinya mustahil. Ada lebih dari 200 anggota Mafia di kota ini. Itu akan menjadi tugas yang berat bagi mereka. Jika kau mau membuat musuh tunduk, bunuh atau tangkap pemimpin mereka. Itu akan membuat tugas menjadi mudah dan otomatis membuat musuh menyerah," ucap Naruto.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, cepat masuk dan cari keberadaan Boruto dan Sarada," ucap Sasuke. "Aku dan timku akan menjaga parameter, kalian pergilah ke penjara tersebut. Aku akan menjaga sekitar," ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin Naruto? Apa kau tidak mau melihat putramu setelah sekian lama?" Tanya Sasuke. "Nanti pun aku dapat melihatnya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menjaga keamanan kalian selama menemukan Boruto," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami mengandalkanmu. Tolong sembunyikan mayat-mayat musuh ini," ucap Sasuke lalu masuk ke ruangan tersebut bersama para pengawalnya beserta tim Sakhuri.

 **::==::==::**

Di markas pusat Sakhuri. Keadaan saat itu sudah sedikit terkendali. Di beberapa titik di letakan tabung-tabung besar berisi oksigen yang terus menerus mengeluarkan oksigen demi memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Bertepat di ruangan komandan besar Sakhuri, Hashirama dan Hagoromo sedang membahas mengenai situasi yang kini mereka alami. Mulai dari kerusakan yang di timbulkan oleh Jenderal Onoki dan juga pelarian mereka serta berbagai hal yang menjadi imbas dari tindakan mereka.

"Semua tindakan yang di lakukan oleh Jenderal Onoki harusnya kita waspadai. Sayangnya aku sudah terlena atas sikapnya belakangan ini. Kucabut rasa curiga padanya walau sudah sangat jelas dahulu ia pernah berencana melakukan pemberontakan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Sekarang apa tindakan kita?" Tanya Hashirama. "Masih sama yaitu memperbaiki pusat kendali dan juga jaringan komunikasi. Tanpa jaringan komunikasi yang memadai, satuan kita menjadi lemah. Banyak pos Sakhuri di luar sana yang beberapa personelnya merupakan prajurit di bawah pimpinan Jenderal Onoki. Kemudian Tim Laskar Sakhuri juga bergerak tanpa komando dari markas pusat. Itu akan menyulitkan mereka," ucap Hagoromo.

"Jika mereka memberontak, dan pergi melarikan diri ke sebuah tempat, kukira aku tahu mereka akan lari kemana," ucap Hashirama. "Apa itu?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Mafia. Ini bukanlah sebuah hipotesa tanpa alasan. Alasan ini bisa di bilang cukup kuat untuk membuktikan jika Jenderal Onoki punya hubungan dengan Mafia. Kita ingat saja kasus pencurian senjata waktu itu. Saat itu ia bersikeras untuk mendapatkan izin agar prajuritnya lah yang mengejar. Kurasa itu hanyalah tipu muslihat agar para pencuri itu bisa dengan mulus keluar dari wilayah Sakhuri," ucap Hashirama.

"Kemungkinan itu benar. Sekarang kita kesampingkan dahulu masalah pemberontakan ini. Sekarang yang penting adalah mendapatkan kembali komunikasi dengan Tim Laskar Sakhuri. Keselamatan mereka jauh lebih penting dari pada masalah pemberontakan ini," ucap Hagoromo.

Seorang mayor pun memasuki ruangan sang komandan Sakhuri tersebut sambil berkata "Selamat siang komandan. Minta izin untuk memberi informasi," ucap Mayor tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hagoromo. "Jaringan komunikasi sudah kembali normal. Tim mekanik sudah memperbaiki jaringan komunikasi tapi masih sebatas pesan tertulis dan telegram. Untuk jaringan komunikasi suara masih terputus-putus," ucap sang mayor.

"Apa ada berita lain. Apa ada informasi?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Ya aku membawa beberapa beberapa informasi. Yang pertama adalah mengenai pos-pos penjagaan yang terdapat personel pasukan pembunuh elit. Ada kabar bahwa pos-pos tersebut hancur dan penjaganya terbunuh. Senjata-senjata yang ada di pos itu pun di bawa pergi oleh personel pasukan pembunuh yang bertugas menjaga pos itu," ucap mayor tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti itu. Ku minta kau setelah meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk pergi ke pos-pos itu dan mengevakuasi jasad-jasad tersebut. Ada ada berita yang lain?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Ya, kabar ini datang dari pihak militer Konoha. Ada kabar baik dan buruk. Kabar baiknya adalah Konoha memutuskan untuk berpartisipasi dalam misi kali ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk meringkus pasukan PAIN dan Mafia di kota Ame. Sekarang mereka sudah melakukan evakuasi besar-besaran para penduduk kota Ame. Dan setelah siap, mereka akan menggempur dan meringkus seluruh pasukan musuh," ucap mayor tersebut.

"Sekarang kabar buruknya," ucap Hashirama. Sang mayor pun terlihat menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata "Kapten Tim Laskar Sakhuri telah tertangkap oleh musuh saat hendak melarikan diri dari kota ame karena keberadaan mereka sudah di ketahui musuh. Dan kini, Techconnec dan sejumlah prajurit Laskar Sakhuri termasuk wakil kapten sedang melakukan misi untuk menyelamatkan Kapten Laskar Sakhuri 3."

"Apa! Ini gawat. Jika memang Techconnec sampai ikut bertindak, maka mereka tau jika Boruto adalah ketua Laskar Sakhuri 3," ucap Hashirama.

"Sudah kuduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sekarang semoga saja Boruto baik-baik saja. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu, kontrak kerja sama kita dengan Techconnec akan berakhir. Bagaimanapun kita sudah menipu mereka dan menjadikan Boruto sebagai salah satu prajurit Sakhuri," ucap Hagoromo.

"Terpaksa kita harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Uchiha Sasuke atau kita akan mendapat masalah besar," ucap Hashirama. Keadaan menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa menit. Mereka hanya saling berdiam diri tak mengucapkan satupun kata. Karena suasana yang hening itu, sampai-sampai suara tabung oksigen yang mengeluarkan gas oksigen itu pun terdengar.

Tak berselang lama, Hagoromo pun kembali berkata "Aku akan ada rapat dengan para petinggi Sakhuri. Aku minta kau terus menerus berada di ruanganku sambil memantau para pekerja. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu menginformasikan perkembangan lebih lanjut padaku," ucap Hagoromo.

"Siap," ucap Hashirama. Hagoromo pun meninggalkan ruangannya.

 **::==::==::**

Di penjara eksklusif, Sasuke dan para pengawalnya sudah berada di depan sel tahanan yang di dalamnya ada Boruto dan Sarada. Ada beberapa penjaga yang berjaga di dekat sel Boruto juga namun dalam keadaan terikat dan pingsan.

"Ayah, bagaimana cara ayah mengetahui kalau kami tertangkap dan bagaimana kau tahu lokasi kami?" Tanya Sarada.

"Kami melihat gudang senjata. Benarkan kalian berada di sana terakhir kali. Dan kami juga mendapatkan peta," ucap Sasuke. "Paman! Bagaimana dengan Rama dan yang lain?" Tanya Boruto.

"Pengawalku sudah mengurusnya. Mereka sudah memberi kabar jika mereka tinggal menunggu perintah untuk keluar dari markas bawah tanah ini," ucap Sasuke. Seorang pengawal pun menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata "Tuan, sepertinya kunci sel ini tidak ada di tempat ini. Sepertinya ada di ruangan penjaga."

"Aku akan minta Naruto untuk mengambilnya. Sekarang minta beberapa dari orangmu untuk menjaga keamanan selama kita berada di tempat ini," ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang sambil membawa sebuah kunci. Jasnya sedikit terkena noda darah. "Kau terluka?" Tanya Sasuke. "Tidak. Ini darah penjaga tersebut. Apa ada yang punya kain atau tisu atau sejenisnya," ucap Naruto.

"Ayah, di dalam sini ada kain yang bisa kau pakai untuk lap," ucap Boruto. Secara spontan, Naruto langsung melihat ke asal suara tersebut. Naruto pun langsung mendekat dan membuka pintu sel lalu memeluk Boruto dan menjitaknya. "Itu karena kau berbohong pada ayah dan Sasuke," ucap Naruto.

"Maaf ayah. Maaf paman. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir karena mengetahui aku menjadi prajurit Sakhuri dan selalu melakukan misi-misi berbahaya," ucap Boruto.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Boruto. harusnya paman dan ayahmu yang meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu pergi dari Konoha dan meninggalkan Sarada. Andai saja paman tahu kalau itu hanyalah siasat Jenderal Hashirama agar kau pergi ke markas Sakhuri dan menjadi prajurit Sakhuri, paman pastinya tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya Boruto, itu benar. Maafkan ayah karena menyetujui permintaan mereka," ucap Naruto. "Bagaimanapun, aku lah yang salah ayah. Aku tidak menceritakan semua kebenaran dan malah berbohong pada kalian," ucap Boruto.

Di saat Naruto akan berbicara kembali, prajurit Sakhuri di bawah pimpinan Boruto pun mendatangi Boruto dan menyela perkataan Naruto. "Kapten, anda baik-baik saja. Maaf kami sedikit terlambat menyelamatkanmu," ucap salah satu prajurit Boruto.

"Tak masalah prajurit. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik," ucap Boruto.

"Kapten ya? Tak buruk juga kedengarannya," ucap Naruto. "kau sandang nama Kapten itu sebagai gelar atau pangkat, Boruto," Tanya Sasuke. "Itu pangkat paman. Biasanya prajuritku memanggilku dengan panggilan ketua. Tapi terkadang juga kapten jika dalam misi," ucap Boruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat pangkat kapten dalam waktu secepat itu?" Tanya Sarada. "Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang lebih baik kita keluar dulu dari sini," ucap Boruto.

"Boruto benar. Ayo kita cari jalan keluar. Kemungkinan sekarang militer Konoha masih melakukan evakuasi," ucap Sasuke.

Saat hendak keluar dari penjara tersebut, tiba-tiba saja mereka di datangi oleh 15 orang musuh. Bukan musuh biasa melainkan musuh yang memakai zirah edisi khusus untuk tim pembunuh di bawah pimpinan Jenderal Onoki alias Danzo.

"Paman. Hati-hati. Mereka pasukan pembunuh Elit Sakhuri. Mereka anak buah jenderal Sakhuri yang berkhianat. Senjata yang mereka bawah itu cukup berbahaya bagi kalian. Memang tidak akan tembus, tapi efeknya cukup menyakitkan," ucap Boruto.

"Pergi kalian dari hadapan kami. Kami tidak mencari masalah dengan kalian. Sebaiknya kalian ikut kami meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke markas kalian dan meminta maaf pada komandan kalian," ucap Naruto.

"Kami akan pergi begitu kami telah berhasil membawa kalian ke hadapan tuan baru kami," ucap salah satu dari musuh.

"Sial, terpaksa kami harus mengalahkan mereka dahulu," batin Sasuke lalu mulai bersiap untuk menembak musuh di hadapannya itu. Namun saat hendak mau mengarahkan senjata ke musuh, musuh dengan cepat menembak senjata di tangan Sasuke hingga membuat senjata itu hancur. "Sial, itu nyaris mengenai tanganku," ucap Sasuke.

Dan tak lama kemudian, para pengawalnya pun mulai mengangkat senjata namun senjata mereka pun tiba-tiba di tembak oleh musuh hingga hancur. "Kuperintahkan kalian untuk jangan melawan. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari tempat ini selama kami masih menahan kalian," ucap salah satu musuh.

"Ini tidak adil. Kalian memakai senjata sementara kami tidak," ucap Naruto.

"Jadi kalian masih mau melawan. Baiklah bersiaplah," ucap salah satu dari mereka lalu membongkar senjatanya dan membuangnya ke lantai. Semua pasukan musuh pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan setelah itu mereka melakukan posisi kuda-kuda.

"Sekali lagi kami peringatkan, Uchiha Sasuke. Atau kami tidak segan-segan membunuh para pengawalmu," ucap salah satu musuh tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi. seranglah kami," ucap Sasuke dengan sombongnya. "Sasuke, bagaimana kita bisa melawan mereka. Mereka memakai zirah berbahan logam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita sebisa mungkin menangkis dan menahan serangan mereka. Dan untuk menyerang balik, kita manfaatkan sepatu kita yang keras ini," kata Sasuke.

"Sepatu, memang itulah sesuatu yang keras yang sedang kita gunakan," ucap Naruto.

"Serang!" seru seseorang dari musuh seraya berlari ke arah Sasuke "Sudah terlambat bagi kalian untuk menyerah," ujarnya lagi.

"Naruto bersiaplah. Sekarang tugasmu adalah melindungi aku dan Sarada agar tidak tertangkap oleh musuh," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Bagian terakhir sepertinya Gaje. Hmm maaf saja ya.

Dan maaf karena pengupdatean lama. Maaf saja beberapa hari yang lalu ngak ada kuota dan tidak ada waktu untuk ke warnet. Dan juga tak banyak waktu yang tersedia untuk mengetik chapter ini dan mengupdatenya.

Saya pernah janji pada seseorang kalau akan di update hari senin. Tapi sayangnya kesibukan melanda dari pagi hingga malam. Makanya hari ini jika tak ada halangan, saya update.

Dan soal bagian terakhir ini, maaf. Saya lupa runtutan peristiwa yang pernah saya rancang beberapa Minggu yang lalu. Dan dari pada keluar dari alur yang telah di rencanakan, saya buat saja sesuai dengan gambaran peristiwa yang saya bayangkan sewaktu mengetiknya.

Hmm, cerita ini hampir mendekati tamat. Tapi sepertinya masih akan ada beberapa chapter lagi termasuk 2 chapter spesial.


	45. Chapter 45 : Awal Peperangan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 45**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Serang!" seru seseorang dari musuh seraya berlari ke arah Sasuke "Sudah terlambat bagi kalian untuk menyerah," ujarnya lagi.

"Naruto bersiaplah. Sekarang tugasmu adalah melindungi aku dan Sarada agar tidak tertangkap oleh musuh," ucap Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Pasukan musuh dan Techconnec pun mulai saling menyerang di bawah perintah Sasuke. Tak tanggung-tanggung, para pengawal Techconnec melawan prajurit kelas pembunuh Sakhuri berpakaian besi.

Berbekal sepatu yang keras, pasukan pengawal Techconnec menerang. Dan berbekal fisik dan daya tahan, mereka menahan setiap serangan musuh dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Dan bagi mereka yang memiliki tekat kuat, mereka tak ragu menghajar musuh dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa ada pelindung satu pun di tangannya.

Memang beberapa pasukan pengawal Techconnec memiliki ilmu bela diri sehingga kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki ilmu kebal dan rata-rata memiliki pukulan dan tangan yang keras karena bela diri yang mereka ikuti.

Sasuke pun tak mendapat kesulitan berarti saat menyerang musuh atau menangkis serangan musuh. Musuh memang memakai zirah tetapi gerakan mereka tak selincah pasukan Techconnec yang hanya memakai jas.

Sasuke dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya dengan hanya menendang kaki mereka. Dan begitu terjatuh Naruto dan 2 orang lainnya menahan musuh yang terjatuh itu dan membuka helmnya dan menghajar mukanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku harus membantu mereka," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan mendekati zirahnya. "Boruto! pakai jasku saja. Kau akan memiliki peredam pukulan yang baik dan tetap bisa bergerak lincah," ucap Sarada sambil melepas jasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Boruto.

"Terima kasih Sarada. Tapi aku masih tetap membutuhkan lengan dari zirah milikku. Aku tidak mungkin menghajar mereka dengan tanganku sendiri. Itu sama saja menyiksa diri," ucap Boruto.

"Aku akan membantu," ucap Sarada. "Tak usah. Kau duduk manis di sini saja menyaksikan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu di banting di sana," ucap Boruto lalu melepas lengan dari zirah tempurnya dan mengenakannya.

Boruto pun lalu berlari dan sebagai pembuka ia menghajar musuh yang hendak menghajar Naruto. "Ayah tak apa-apa?" Tanya Boruto. "Tidak, terima kasih sudah datang menolong ayah. Kita perlu semua tenaga pria yang ada di pihak kita. Kalau tidak salah mereka unit pembunuh kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang mereka menjadi pengawal khusus Bayangan Hitam," ucap Boruto. Tak lama kemudian ia melepas lengan zirah yang ada di tangan kirinya dan menyerahkannya pada ayahnya.

"Pakailah ayah, ayah bisa pakai untuk menahan serangan musuh atau bahkan menyerang musuh," ucap Boruto. "Terima kasih nak. Ayo selesaikan ini dan segera keluar sebelum militer Konoha menggempur kota ini untuk menangkap semua pasukan Mafia dan PAIN," ucap Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto dan beberapa pengawal lainnya sudah terkapar di lantai. Bukan karena kalah tapi karena kelelahan. Semua musuh berhasil di kalahkan dan bahkan di lucuti. Demi keamanan, pakaian mereka di robek dan di jadikan tali untuk mengikat mereka.

Namun 5 orang musuh berhasil melarikan diri. Namun tak ada yang mengejar karena sudah kelelahan. Sarada pun menghampiri sang ayah untuk menanyakan kondisinya. "Ayah baik-baik saja Sarada. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Ayah hanya perlu beristirahat sambil melupakan rasa nyeri-nyeri karena pukulan-pukulan musuh tadi," ucap Sasuke.

Boruto yang berbaring tepat di sebelah Sasuke pun berkata "Maaf paman. Karena aku kau harus mengalami hal ini," ucap Boruto. "Tidak Boruto. berkat kau paman sekarang merasa seperti masih muda. Benar kan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, ini kali pertamanya bagi ayah untuk menghadapi lawan yang memakai zirah tempur yang seluruhnya terbuat dari logam," ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Rama beserta timnya bersama tim penyelamat Techconnec pun datang. Danzo pun di bawa mereka dengan keadaan terikat. Rama pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke dengan perasaan Khawatir. "Paman, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Rama dengan nada Marah. "Tidak, paman baik-baik saja. Kami hanya kelelahan setelah melawan orang-orang ini," ucap Sasuke. Sarah pun menghampiri Boruto yang terbaring lelah di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja Boruto?" Tanya Sarah. "Ya, sedikit memar di pipi tidak akan membuatku merasa terluka," ucap Boruto. Tak lama kemudian Sarada pun menghampiri Boruto. "Kau tak apa-apa Boruto?" Tanya Sarada. "Tidak. Sarada, bisa tolong lepaskan lengan ini. Sekalian kau kalau bisa bawa zirah itu ke sini," ucap Boruto.

"Hufft, aku bukan pesuruh," ucap Sarada. "Tolong. Kalian berdua tolong ambilkan zirahku. Jika badanku tidak lemas begini, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah, ayo Sarah bantu aku," ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Di saat Boruto mengenakan zirahnya dan mengembalikan jas milik Sarada yang tadi ia kenakan, Sasuke berdiri dan berkata "Istirahat telah usai. Kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum pasukan militer Konoha dan PAIN semakin banyak di permukaan sana. Sekarang mereka masih melakukan evakuasi penduduk. Ini kesempatan yang baik untuk keluar dari kota Ame dengan aman karena di permukaan sana ada beberapa grup militer Konoha yang bersiaga dan membantu proses evakuasi."

"Tenang saja Sasuke. Aku tadi sudah menghubungi Itachi sebelum kita memasuki markas ini. Dia bilang akan ikut memantau dan jika keadaan memburuk ia akan menjemput kita. Dan barusan saja tadi ia menghubungiku kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung pemerintahan untuk menjemput kita," ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang mereka masih di mana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Entahlah. Ia tidak bilang. Tapi saat Itachi menghubungiku, kualitas suaranya jelek jadi kemungkinan masih di wilayah konoha," ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang berarti kita harus mencari jalan keluar yang langsung mengarah ke gedung pemerintahan kota Ame," ucap Rama.

"Ya semakin cepat kita keluar dari tempat ini akan semakin bagus. Kita tidak tahu kapan musuh yang berada di tempat ini akan berjumpa dengan kita. Kita juga tidak tahu ada berapa puluh orang yang sedang di tugaskan untuk mengejar kita. Ambilah senjata-senjata musuh setelah itu kita pergi mencari jalan keluar berdasarkan peta yang telah kita temukan," ucap Sasuke.

Sarah lalu mendekati Sasuke dan berkata "Tuan Uchiha, aku mau minta tolong untuk menjaga jenderal penghianat itu. Aku mau mengejar ayahku," ucap Sarah. "Hah! Siapa ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dia bayangan hitam. Aku sedang tidak mau membicarakan kenapa ayahku adalah bayangan hitam," ucap Sarah. "Dari raut wajahmu, aku bisa tahu kalau kau baru tahu kalau ayahmu adalah Bayangan Hitam. Aku izinkan tapi jangan sampai kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Rama, ikutlah dengan pacarmu ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sendiri saja. Aku tidak ingin membahayakan yang lain," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangkap ayahmu sendiri. Itu berbahaya. Aku akan ikut," ucap Rama. "Aku juga," ucap Boruto.

"Kapten ikut, jadi sebaiknya aku juga ikut," ucap Indra. "Tidak Indra, kau ada tugas untuk membawa si penghianat itu ke markas besar Sakhuri," ucap Boruto.

"Ayah, izinkan aku ikut. Aku ingin sekali ini saja berjuang bersama Boruto," ucap Sarada.

"Hufft, bagaimana ya. Jika ayah tak mengizinkan, percuma saja latihanmu selama ini. Tapi jika ayah mengizinkan, bisa saja kau terluka atau terbunuh," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayahmu benar Sarada. Ini bisa berbahaya. Yang kita hadapi ini bayangan hitam. Aku dan Sarah sudah terlatih memang untuk menangkapnya. Tujuan kami memang menangkapnya walau sebenarnya bisa juga langsung di bunuh di tempat. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia ayah Sarah jadi terpaksa kami tangkap dan bawa ke pengadilan," ucap Boruto.

"Ayah kumohon izinkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri dan lagi pula ada Boruto dan Rama yang akan menjagaku," ucap Sarada. "Hey Sarada. Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku ya? Ini sangat berbahaya," ucap Boruto.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau berjuang bersama kalian. Aku bukan gadis yang lemah," ucap Sarada.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berkata "Boruto! lindungilah Sarada dengan nyawamu jika kau benar-benar mencitainya," ucap Sasuke lalu melempar senjata milik seorang pasukan pembunuh elit Sakhuri ke Boruto.

"Jadi ayah mengizinkanku pergi. Terima kasih ayah," ucap Sarada. "Hufft, terpaksa Sarada harus ikut," Boruto lalu tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan Sarada padaku, paman."

Naruto lalu memberikan senjata musuh yang baru saja ia pasang kembali kepada Sarada. "Cetaklah sejarah kalian. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang seru untuk anak kalian nantinya," ucap Naruto kepada Sarada yang kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menerima senjata itu.

Indra mendekati Rama lalu memberikan senjata milik Danzo pada Rama. "Rama, lindungilah wakil kapten kami. Ini senjata milik penghianat itu. Jarak tembakan efektifnya memang pendek tapi sangat baik untuk menembak salah satu musuh berpakaian zirah," ucap Indra.

Seorang pengawal Techconnec pun memberikan sebuah senjata pada Sarah. "Ini, senjata ini akan lebih efektif ketimbang pistol yang kau pegang," ucapnya. "Terima kasih," ucap Sarah.

"Kalian dengarlah. Paman dan yang lainnya akan meninggalkan kota Ame begitu jemputan tiba. Paman harap kalian bisa melindungi satu sama lain dan keluar dari kota ame dengan selamat. Paman yakin kalian bisa melakukannya. Keluarlah dari kota sebelum musuh menjadi agresif," ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu ayah, kita akan melakukannya dengan baik dan akan kembali ke Konoha dengan keadaan selamat," ucap Sarada.

"Aku akan memimpin, ayo bergerak," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang sebelumnya di pakai oleh Bayangan Hitam untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ayo kita berburu bayangan," ucap Rama sambil mengkokang senjatanya lalu menyusul Boruto.

"Enak saja dia mengambil Keputusan tanpa diskusi dahulu," ucap Sarah.

"Itulah Boruto. dia tak jauh berbeda seperti saat masih bersekolah," ucap Sarada lalu menyusul Rama dan Boruto yang tak lama kemudian di susul oleh Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Tak jauh dari gerbang utama kota Ame, rombongan mobil berlambangkan Techconnec sedang melaju dengan kencang. Terlihat juga sebuah mobil militer Konoha yang sedang mengawal perjalanan rombongan mobil Techconnec itu.

Di dalam sebuah mobil, Itachi sedang memantau kota Ame menggunakan citra satelit melalui sebuah laptop khusus. "Hanya dalam 3 jam saja, kota Ame sudah menjadi lokasi peperangan. Ini tidak terlihat seperti misi evakuasi melainkan terlihat seperti Invasi militer," ucap Itachi.

"Anda benar. Semoga saja tuan Sasuke dan yang lain keluar di waktu yang tepat dan semoga saja mereka tidak bertemu dengan armada perang milik pasukan PAIN," ucap seorang pengawal Itachi.

"Semoga saja mereka sudah menunggu kita di gedung pemerintahan. Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu mereka di kota Ame," ucap Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun tiba di depan gerbang utama kota Ame. Samui yang satu mobil dengan Itachi pun baru saja selesai menghubungi Sasuke. "Tuan Itachi. Ada informasi dari tuan Sasuke. Beliau dan yang lainnya sudah berada di gedung pemerintahan kota Ame. Tapi mereka tidak bisa keluar dengan mudah karena di luar ada begitu banyak pasukan PAIN dan angoota Mafia yang berjaga. Mereka sedang menunggu kita di sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung tersebut," ucap Samui.

"Oke, beri tahu hal ini pada letnan Daisuki agar ia bisa meminta bantuan untuk membantu kita menggempur gedung itu," ucap Itachi.

"Siap," ucap Samui.

Satu persatu mobil pun memasuki gerbang yang tak mempunyai satupun penjaga. Jikapun ada penjaga, itu hanyalah mayat-mayat saja. Tak lama setelah memasuki kota Ame, terlihat sebuah mobil truk berisi orang-orang Ame keluar dari kota. Sebuah mobil Ranger Militer Konoha pun mendatangi mobil yang mengawal rombongan Techconnec.

"Tuan, itu bantuan yang anda minta. Letnan Daisuki hanya mampu meminta bantuan 4 orang saja karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan-urusan mereka di kota ini," ucap Samui.

Mobil Ranger itu pun mendatangi mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Itachi. Seseorang pun memunculkan mukanya di balik jendela dan berkata "Kami siap melayani anda."

"Kita harus segera menuju gedung pemerintah kota Ame. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Mulai bergerak sekarang," ucap Itachi.

 **::==::==::**

Keadaan kota Ame saat itu bukanlah seperti 10 jam yang lalu. Sangat berbeda karena sedang berlangsung Invasi militer untuk membebaskan kota Ame dari pengaruh kelompok-kelompok radikal yang selama ini bersemayam di kota tersebut.

Rencana invasi oleh pihak militer Konoha ini sudah di rancang beberapa hari sebelumnya. Walau rencana ini pada akhirnya memporak-porandakan penduduk Ame, tapi harus tetap di jalankan karena pihak pemerintah Jepang sudah mulai menekan pihak Konoha untuk turun serta dalam membebaskan kota Ame dan mengembalikan kota Ame menjadi milik pemerintahan jepang secara utuh.

Invasi yang di lakukan oleh pihak militer Konoha adalah sebuah kemajuan luar biasa dari invasi-invasi sebelumnya yang di lakukan oleh pihak militer jepang yang lain. Invasi berjalan dengan mudah karena Militer Konoha di bantu oleh pihak Sakhuri dan juga Techconnec.

Mobil-mobil tempur bergerak secara brutal mengelilingi kota Ame. Suara tembakan dan teriakan, dan tangisan pun memenuhi langit kota Ame. Satu persatu mobil truk keluar masuk untuk mengevakuasi penduduk kota Ame.

Pihak musuh mengerahkan setengah dari pasukannya ke permukaan untuk menghadapi pihak militer Konoha. Tank dan kendaraan tempur lainnya tak luput untuk di keluarkan oleh PAIN untuk mengagalkan rencana militer Konoha itu.

Satu persatu personel dari setiap pihak perlahan tumbang. Mobil demi mobil pun ikut hancur. Bahkan beberapa bangunan terpaksa harus rusak karena menerima tembakan meriam dari tank-tank milik PAIN.

Jet-jet Konoha pun turut meriuhkan langit Ame dan menembakan misil-misil dari udara untuk menghancurkan tank PAIN. Namun, siapa sangka jika Kota Ame di bawah pimpinan PAIN berubah seperti markas militer besar. Di beberapa titik kota ternyata telah tersedia senjata anti serangan udara yang di sembunyikan di dalam gedung atau bangunan rumah.

Sayangnya Konoha tidak bisa bermain lembut dengan PAIN. Hancurnya kota kemungkinan tidak bisa di hindari. Kedua belah pihak benar-benar ingin mengalahkan sehingga militer Konoha tak tanggung-tanggung menembakan meriam-meriam kapal mereka ke arah kota.

Pihak PAIN pun tak ragu untuk mengerahkan puluhan jet temput untuk menghancurkan kapal-kapal perang militer Konoha serta jet-jet mereka yang mengudara. Untungnya sudah semua penduduk di ungsikan walaupun Uchiha Sasuke dan yang lainnya belum meninggalkan kota.

 **::==::==::**

Di bawah tanah, Boruto dan yang lainnya sepertinya kesulitan menemukan jalan untuk menemukan Si Bayangan Hitam alias Hamura. Mereka masih sangat yakin jika Hamura masih belum keluar dari tempat itu.

"Ayo tentukan jalannya. Kita harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini sebelum perang terjadi atau semakin besar. Tempat ini bisa runtuh," ucap Rama.

"Aku dan Boruto punya tugas besar dan tidak boleh di abaikan lagi. kami harus menangkap Ayahku. Jika kalian mau ke permukaan, cepatlah sebelum rombongan uchiha Sasuke bergerak meninggalkan kota," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak, aku mau menemani Boruto," ucap Sarada. "Kalau aku mau menjagamu Sarah. Kita berempat harus bersama, lagi pula aku tidak yakin jika Boruto bisa melindungimu. Dan juga aku tidak yakin kalau kalian berdua bisa melakukannya sendirian," ucap Rama.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bergerak, Boruto," ucap Sarah

Mereka pun kembali bergerak menuju sebuah ruangan walau pada akhirnya dari ruangan tersebut mereka kembali menemui lorong yang panjang yang mengarah ke sebuah ruangan lagi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruangan itu. Rasa lelah mereka terbayar. Mereka menemukan ruangan yang sangat besar dan luar yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam kendaraan-kendaraan tempur milik PAIN. Kendaraan tempur yang di miliki PAIN itu terdiri dari Tank, Truk, APC, Panser dan bahkan ada beberapa pesawat jet tempur yang masih tersimpan dengan rapi di ruangan tersebut.

Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, Boruto pun memerintah teman-temannya untuk bersembunyi namun secara terpisah agar tidak ketahuan. Untuk mempermudah pemberian komando, Sarah dan Rama bersamaan sementara ia dan Sarada bersamaan. Ini di karenakan Rama dan Sarada tentu belum mengenal kode-kode tangan komando militer Sakhuri.

Boruto memberi kode hening dan siaga kepada Sarah. Tak lama kemudian Boruto memberi kode bergerak maju agar bisa lebih dekat dan mudah mencari keberadaan Hamura. "Aku yakin Hamura ada di sekitar sini. jaga sekitar kita Sarada," ucap Boruto. Sarada pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah itu Boruto kembali memberi kode untuk bergerak dan akhirnya berhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang menaiki salah satu tank.

Kemudian seseorang lagi mendekati orang yang baru naik tank itu dan berkata "Di mana pasukanmu yang lain," ucap orang kedua

"Mereka lagi mengambil senjata," ucap orang pertama.

"Misi kalian adalah menjaga bandara. Ada laporan bahwa ada sejumlah besar armada perang Konoha yang sedang mendekat ke bandara. Kalian harus menembaki kapal-kapal mereka sebelum mereka menembaki kalian," ucap orang kedua.

Setelah kedua orang itu mengerjakan urusannya masing-masing, Boruto kembali memberi insyarat bergerak dan kali ini mereka bersembunyi bersama di bawah sebuah truk. "Kita harus menemukan keberadaan bayangan hitam. Jika perang mulai membesar, aku yakin Bayangan Hitam atau Hamura akan meninggalkan tempat ini untuk berlindung," ucap Rama.

"Di tempat ini juga masih ada beberapa puluh pimpinan cabang dan anggota penting perusahaan yang menaungi Mafia. Kemungkinan Hamura akan meninggalkan tempat ini bersama mereka. Dan itu meyakinkanku jika Hamura berada di ruangan ini," ucap Boruto.

"Tidak Boruto. kemungkinan besar ayahku akan pergi untuk berlindung sendirian. Ia pasti sedang berada di sebuah tempat di ruangan ini dan sedang menyusun rencana keluar kota tanpa terdeteksi militer Konoha yang sedang bertempur di atas," ucap Sarah.

"Kita berpikir dengan sudut pandang bisnis dahulu. Jika hamura pergi meninggalkan para pemilik perusahaan yang menaungi Mafia, bukankah itu akan membuat mereka dalam bahaya dan kemungkinan tertangkap. Jika mereka tertangkap artinya kontrak kerja sama pun putus dan perusahaan-perusahaan mafia yang lain akan terbebani utang-utang dan bisa bangkrut. Dan setelah itu, Mafia bubar karena tidak memiliki uang," ucap Sarada.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita cari keberadaan ayah Sarah. Kalian berdua tunggu di sini, aku dan Boruto akan mencarinya," ucap Rama. "Ide bagus. Ayo mulai bergerak," ucap Boruto.

Tak lama setelah Boruto dan Rama pergi, satu persatu tank PAIN pun keluar dari ruangan dan mulai bergerak menuju permukaan. Dan tidak hanya itu saja, Truk-truk pun mulai bergerak dan mengangkut pasukan-pasukan PAIN siap tempur untuk mempertahankan kota. Beruntung bagi mereka karena Truk yang mereka pakai untuk bersembunyi tak ikut bergerak.

"Banyak yang bergerak. Ini akan menjadi cobaan besar bagi militer Konoha. Kuharap mereka banyak membawa persenjataan anti-tank," ucap Sarada.

"Mereka bukanlah militer sebuah negara. Mereka hanya semacam teroris di bawah pimpinan Mafia. Tapi, alutsista mereka sungguh luar biasa. sangat lengkap dan kompleks layaknya sebuah militer suatu negara. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan semua ini?" Tanya Sarah.

"Dengan uang. Aku pernah membaca rahasia Mafia yang di dapatkan oleh ayahku. Mafia ini telah bekerja sama dengan beberapa teroris dan sebuah negara. Tujuannya pun ada di situ pokoknya lengkap. Mereka pasti mendapatkan semua alutsista ini dari seseorang perwira militer Rusia dan beberapa negara lainnya. Untuk uang, jangan ragukan Mafia. Mereka lebih kaya dari Techconnec," ucap Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Di permukaan, Itachi dan rombongannya telah tiba di gedung pemerintah kota Ame. Baru saja datang mereka sudah di sambut dengan meriah oleh mafia. Para pengawal Techconnec di bawah perintah Itachi pun membalas sambutan tersebut dengan hangat.

Musuh menyerang rombongan Itachi dengan beragam peluru dari beragam senjata. Pengawal Techconnec di bawah pimpinan Itachi pun membalas sambutan mereka dengan granat-granat yang di berikan oleh militer Konoha secara percuma.

Sasuke kembali menghubungi Itachi kala mendengar suara ledakan. "Itachi, posisi kalian di mana?"

"Kami sedang berada di depan lokasi penjemputan. Datanglah cepat, kami akan bertahan semampu kami," ucap Itachi.

Militer Konoha yang bertugas membantu misi penjemputan pun memutuskan masuk ke dalam bangunan. Setelah semua penjaga gedung itu tewas, suasana menjadi sepi. Tapi mereka harus tetap waspada akan serangan mendadak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rombongan Sasuke berhasil keluar bersamaan dengan pasukan militer Konoha yang membantu misi penjemputan. Samui dan seorang pengawal lain yang satu mobil dengan Itachi pun turun agar Sasuke dan Naruto dapat naik di mobil tersebut.

"Kita bergerak sekarang sebelum perang semakin membesar," ucap Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam mobil di susul Naruto.

Di dalam mobil, Itachi sedang menunggu adiknya tersebut untuk masuk. "Hey Sasuke, bagaimana misi penyelamatannya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Berhasil," ucap Sasuke.

"Dan di mana Boruto, Sarada, Rama, dan Sarah?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke pun duduk dan menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata "Boruto dan Sarah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi yang mereka bawa untuk menangkap atau membunuh Bayangan Hitam. Dan Sarada dan Rama memutuskan untuk ikut. Aku sudah tidak bisa melarang mereka lagi, mereka sudah dewasa dan bisa menjalani Keputusan yang telah mereka buat," ucap Itachi.

"Begitu ya? Walau berbahaya, tapi kau membuat Keputusan yang baik Sasuke. Akan percuma latihan Sarada dan Rama selama ini jika kau melarang mereka untuk ikut. Dan semoga saja mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi dan keluar dari kota Ame tepat pada waktunya," ucap Itachi lalu berkata kembali "Jadi di mana kita akan menunggu mereka?" Tanyanya.

"Kita tidak menunggu. Kita langsung pulang ke Konoha. Aku yakin mereka bisa melakukannya dan kembali ke Konoha tepat waktu," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau harus ingat. Perang ini bisa membesar kapan saja. Bagaimana jika mereka menyelesaikan misinya pada saat perang mulai membesar. Mungkin di bawah sana mereka aman. Tapi di luar sini, mereka bisa terbunuh," ucap Itachi.

"Tenanglah Itachi. Boruto dan Sarah pasti sudah terlatih untuk mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Aku juga yakin mereka akan saling melindungi," ucap Naruto.

"Kita percayakan saja pada mereka. Mereka pasti bisa. Sarada bukanlah putri kecil lagi yang harus kulindungi. Ia bisa menjaga diri. Lagi pula ada Boruto dan Rama di sana," ucap Sasuke.

"Boruto juga sudah bukan putra kecilku lagi. dia bisa melindungi dirinya dan yang lainnya. Mungkin harus kuakui jika kemampuanku sekarang tidak sebanding dengan putraku. Dia lebih terlatih," ucap Naruto.

"Baik, kita bergerak. Kalian berdua istirahatlah dan nikmati perjalanan yang kurang nyaman ini," ucap Itachi.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Hi semua. Maaf keterlambatan updatenya. Semua ini karena banyaknya tugas yang harus aku urusi. Bahkan fic ini harus terlantarkan selama beberapa hari.

Cerita ini hampir mencapai titik akhir. Walau selama ini alurnya mungkin sangat melenceng dari panduan pembuatan Novel yang baik dan benar.

Saya merasa kualitas tata bahasa ficku semakin hancur dan bukannya semakin bagus. Maklum ya bukan anak ilmu bahasa dan sastra.

Untuk jalan cerita chapter berikutnya sudah ada sih. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri jika nantinya pasti akan berubah saat proses pengetikan di mulai.

Inti dari cerita selanjutnya adalah Boruto dan timnya menangkap Hamura. Itachi dan rombongannya berhasil menjemput Sasuke dan melakukan perjalanan kembali yang berbahaya. Sebelum misi Boruto selesai, perang membesar dengan datangnya armada tempur Konoha dan Sakhuri.

Itu intinya bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung kebutuhan plot.

Oke sekian.


	46. Chapter 46 : Pengejaran Hamura

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 46**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yg Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yg hancur, AU.**

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Boruto juga sudah bukan putra kecilku lagi. dia bisa melindungi dirinya dan yang lainnya. Mungkin harus kuakui jika kemampuanku sekarang tidak sebanding dengan putraku. Dia lebih terlatih," ucap Naruto.

"Baik, kita bergerak. Kalian berdua istirahatlah dan nikmati perjalanan yang kurang nyaman ini," ucap Itachi.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di ruang penyimpanan kendaraan tempur PAIN, Boruto dan Rama sedang memantau Hamura yang berada di sebuah ruangan di ruangan itu. Untuk memperjelas penglihatan dan pendengaran terhadap target, Boruto dan Rama terpaksa harus mendekat ke jarak yang bisa di bilang kurang aman.

Mereka harus masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Di dalam ruangan itu ada begitu banyak kontainer-kontainer. Boruto pun memanjat salah satunya dan bersembunyi di sela-sela kontainer-kontainer tersebut.

"Tuan Hamura. Sepertinya tuan Danzo telah tertangkap. Apa yang sekarang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya seorang tangan kanannya.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya. Biarkan saja ia menerima hukuman. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan cara keluar dari kota ini," ucap Hamura.

"Bagaimana dengan para investor kita dan pemegang perusahaan-perusahaan yang menungi Mafia? Apa kita harus meninggalkan mereka?" Tanya seorang tangan kanan lainnya.

"Ya, kita tinggalkan mereka. Mereka hanya memperlambat. Para investor itu hanya menganggu. Kita selamatkan para pemegang perusahaan-perusahaan kita. Kita akan melarikan diri ke Indonesia," ucap Hamura.

"Baik. Akan saya jemput mereka. Dan bagaimana jika para investor-investor itu mau ikut dengan kita?" Tanya tangan kanan pertama.

"Bunuh di tempat. Mereka sudah tidak berguna lagi. dan sekalian cari ketua PAIN. Dia dan beberapa pasukannya harus ikut dengan kita," ucap Hamura lalu naik ke atas sebuah mobil dan berteriak "Kembali bekerja! Jangan ada yang bermalas-malasan hingga aku meninggalkan negara ini. Pertahankan kota ini."

Setelah itu dengan cepat Boruto dan Rama keluar dan meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera kembali ke Sarah dan Sarada untuk menyampaikan informasi yang mereka dapat.

 **::==::==::**

Rombongan Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat melewati puluhan personel militer Konoha yang hendak berperang. Perang saat itu akan memasuki tahap klimaks karena pihak Konoha tidak segan-segan mengerahkan belasan jet dan beberapa tank dan kendaraan tempur lainnya ke kota Ame.

Untuk mempertahankan kotanya, PAIN mengerahkan setengah alutsistanya termasuk personelnya untuk melawan pasukan militer Konoha dan Sakhuri yang berada di Konoha. Mafia pun turun membantu walau sebatas pengamanan tempat vital kota Ame seperti gedung pemerintahan, menara komunikasi, bandara, dan lain-lain yang memiliki dampak besar jika berhasil di duduki oleh pihak Konoha.

Blok demi blok di lewati hingga pada akhirnya gerbang utama sudah mulai terlihat. Di gerbang, personel Konoha sudah menjaga gerbang tersebut dengan ketat sehingga musuh akan kesulitan melarikan diri.

Namun tiba-tiba saat tinggal 2 blok menuju gerbang, sebuah tank muncul dan menghadang laju mobil rombongan Techconnec itu. Saat itu tank tersebut masih menyampingi rombongan mobil Techconnec sehingga menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Sasuke dan seluruh bawahannya termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Dan bahkan tank itu masih jalan walau dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Itu tank di pihak siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sial, ini gawat jika tank itu milik musuh. Tapi setidaknya mereka belum melihat kita dan bahkan tank itu masih bergerak," ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin itu tank Konoha. Kita selamat karena tidak mungkin jika itu tank musuh. Karena jika itu adalah tank musuh, mereka pasti akan berhenti dan mengarahkan meriamnya ke arah kita, benarkan?" Ucap Naruto tanpa sedikit rasa khawatir.

Namun tiba-tiba tank itu berhenti. Meriamnya pun bergerak dan tepat mengarah ke rombongan mobil-mobil Techconnec. Naruto pun langsung panik seketika dan berkata dengan keras "Sial! Mereka musuh. Berpencar!" ucapan Naruto itu juga di dengar oleh mobil yang lain karena terhubung dengan jaringan radio jarak dekat.

Seketika, rombongan mobil yang awalnya bergerak dan berhenti secara teratur dan rapi kini mundur secara brutal demi menyelamatkan diri. Musuh sepertinya memilih target yang sesuai. Mereka mengarahkan meriam tepat ke arah mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Sasuke.

"Keluar...keluar...!" Teriak Sasuke yang langsung membuka pintu.

Naruto dan 2 orang pengawal termasuk supir di mobil itu pun segera keluar. Itachi belum keluar, ia memilih mengambil granat-granat yang ada di mobilnya lalu meloncat keluar dan berlari menjauh dari mobil menyusul yang lain.

Dalam hitungan detik, meriam di tembakan dan menghancurkan mobil tersebut dan isinya. Karena di mobil tersebut terdapat sejumlah senjata dan amunisi, amunisi-amunisi itu pun berhamburan dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi karena terbakar. Semua orang pun menunduk termasuk para penjaga gerbang yang sebelumnya mendekat karena melihat tank tersebut.

Mobil-mobil Techconnec tersebut pun di sembunyikan di balik bangunan. Beberapa pengawal turun dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk melindunginya. Itachi melawan. Ia melempar granat-granat yang bisa ia selamatkan ke arah tank tersebut.

Tank itu tak memiliki kerusakan yang berarti walau lebih dari 5 granat di lemparkan oleh Itachi. "Sial, tank itu sangat sulit untuk di rusak," ucap Itachi lalu kembali bersembunyi dan merunduk.

Naruto dan Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah yang tertutupi oleh gedung. Tank tersebut tepat berada di depan mereka namun syukurnya mereka tidak terekspos. Namun, sekali lagi tank tersebut menembakkan meriamnya dan menghancurkan bahu jalan tepat di depan tempat sampah yang di kenakan Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi.

Efek ledakan dan puing-puing akibat ledakan itu tidak menyebabkan cedera serius. Tapi itu membuat Naruto marah sehingga ia mengambil pistolnya dan berdiri yang kemudian membuat dirinya terekspos oleh tank tersebut.

Boruto membidik tank tersebut tepat di laras meriamnya berharap timingnya tepat. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sambil memfokuskan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Di tengah kesunyian sejenak tersebut, Naruto mendengar suara dari arah meriam tank tersebut. Naruto meyakini jika tank tersebut sedang melakukan isi ulang dan akan menembakkan meriam tersebut ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, doakan aku biar kita bisa melihat anak kita menikah nantinya," ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengelap darah yang ada di dahinya karena terkena puing saat serangan kedua tank tersebut. "Tentu Naruto. Aku percayakan padamu sebagai salah satu penembak jitu perusahaan Techconnec," ucap Sasuke.

Keadaan kembali sunyi dan Naruto mendengar suara kembali. sepertinya meriam tersebut sudah siap di tembakan kembali. "Hey, tunggu apa. Tembaklah!" Teriak Naruto lalu membatin "Semoga saja bisa tepat waktu. Dan semoga saja berhasil."

Naruto menutup mata. Ia membayangkan Hinata dan Himawari yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah menunggu Kepulangan dirinya dan putranya ke rumah. Ia pun menarik pemicu sambil berharap timingnya tepat karena terlambat sedikit saja akan bahaya dan juga terlalu cepat juga bisa berbahaya dan bahkan lebih berbahaya ketimbang terlambat.

Peluru pun di hantam oleh pelatuk hingga menciptakan ledakan yang kemudian mendorong peluru tersebut meninggalkan ruang peluru menuju laras silinder yang kemudian meninggalkan laras dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah laras meriam tank tersebut.

Timingnya sangat tepat. Saat Naruto menarik pemicu, tank tersebut juga hendak menembakkan meriamnya. Alhasil peluru Naruto pun menabrak sesuatu dalam laras meriam tersebut dan akhirnya meledak dengan luar biasa dan menghancurkan sistem senjata meriam tank tersebut.

Naruto menarik nafas lega dan senang. Sasuke pun dengan bangga berdiri kemudian memeluk Sahabatnya itu sekilas. Personel militer Konoha yang menjaga gerbang pun melempar sejumlah granat ke bawah tank tersebut yang membuat tank tersebut meledak bersamaan dengan meledaknya granat-granat tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun kembali bergerak meninggalkan kota Ame walau 3 6 orang pengawal Techconnec harus rela duduk di atas mobil agar Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi dapat duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil karena mobil yang sebelumnya mereka naiki kini sudah menjadi bangkai.

 **::==::==::**

Hamura telah memilih orang-orang yang akan ikut dengannya untuk melarikan diri. Hamura berencana meninggalkan kota Ame dengan menggunakan kapal ke sebuah kota lalu terbang ke luar negeri.

Bagi Hamura itu adalah hal yang mudah. Ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membiayai biaya Keberangkatan puluhan orang yang ia pilih. Itu semua karena ia adalah pemilik resmi perusahaan penerbangan komersial. Ia memiliki puluhan pesawat di luar sana yang bisa di panggil sewaktu-waktu untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya ke negerinya bersama dengan seluruh orang-orang pilihannya.

Tujuan Hamura adalah pergi menuju bandara dengan melewati lorong-lorong bawah tanah agar aman. Kemudian mengambil kapal-kapal PAIN yang tersedia di bandara dan melarikan diri dari kota Ame sebelum armada perang Konoha tiba dan memblokade jalan keluar.

Geografis kota Ame di kelilingi oleh sebuah sungai. Kedua ujung sungai saling bertemu dan bermuara ke laut. Di situlah letak pelabuhan. Dan tak jauh dari pelabuhan terdapat bandara. Jika armada perang Konoha tiba, maka jalan satu-satunya menuju laut akan terhalang oleh kapal-kapal perang milik Konoha.

Lokasi bandara yang tepat berada di depan jalur sungai yang menuju laut membuat bandara menjadi tempat pertama yang akan di serang oleh armada perang militer Konoha. Dan karena PAIN tidak memiliki Armada perang, jalan satu-satunya untuk mengalahkan kapal-kapal militer Konoha itu ialah perlawanan dari darat yang di lakukan oleh tank dan artileri PAIN.

Hamura bergerak menuju jalan keluar yang berada di bandara sebelum armada Konoha datang. Boruto dan Timnya membuntuti secara perlahan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang dan menangkap Hamura. Sarah menjadi orang yang sangat gigih untuk menangkap ayahnya tersebut.

Hamura dan sekitar 90 orang pilihannya sama sekali tak menyadari jika mereka di buntuti. Bahkan ketua PAIN sendiri tak menyadarinya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya berhenti di depan gudang senjata. Boruto dan timnya pun segera bersembunyi.

"Ambil senjata kalian dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan dahulu. Aku punya beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di sini. David, ajak beberapa personel PAIN ajak juga ketua mereka untuk ikut denganku sementara yang lain tetap melanjutkan perjalanan," ucap Hamura.

"Baik,"

Hamura bersama 10 orang PAIN serta 15 orang anggota Mafia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari gudang senjata tersebut. Boruto dan Rama memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil senjata dan sejumlah amunisi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hamura keluar dari ruangan itu dan mulai bergerak ke tujuan akhir. Boruto dan yang lainnya terus membuntuti secara perlahan hingga pada akhirnya mereka menemui sebuah ruangan yang sangat cocok di jadikan tempat untuk menyerang Hamura dan seluruh pengawalnya.

Di ruangan itu terdapat banyak barang yang bisa di jadikan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Boruto dan yang lainnya pun menembaki musuh kemudian berlindung. Hamura dan pasukan pengawalnya pun panik dan segera berlindung. Mereka pun membalas serangan tim Boruto yang telah mengakibatkan 2 orang dari mereka tewas.

10 orang PAIN dan 5 anggota Mafia membalas serangan tim Boruto, sementara yang lain kabur bersama Hamura.

"Ayahku kabur. Kita harus mengejarnya," ucap Sarah. "Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengalahkan pengawalnya ini," ucap Rama.

"Sarah, Rama. kalian pergilah. Aku dan Sarada akan melawan mereka. Cepat pergi, kami akan melindungi kalian hingga keluar dari ruangan ini," ucap Boruto.

"Ya. Jika kalian tidak pergi sekarang, Hamura bisa kabur. Cepatlah. Pergi mengendap-endap menuju pintu itu dan keluar," ucap Sarada.

"Hn, kuserahkan pada kalian berdua. Berhati-hatilah," ucap Rama lalu mengajak Sarah pergi menuju pintu yang berada di belakang musuh secara mengedap-endap.

"Kalian yang harusnya berhati-hati," ucap Boruto lalu berdiri dan menembaki musuh kemudian bersembunyi lagi.

Sarah dan Rama berhasil. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka sampai di pintu. Namun, ia melihat Boruto dan Sarada yang cukup kesulitan membalas serangan ia pun berhenti dan bersembunyi sejenak.

"Mereka bisa mati. Kita tidak boleh meninggalkan mereka melawan musuh sendiri. Kita harus membantu," ucap Rama.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. ayo tembak mereka sebelum mereka sadar kita ada di belakang mereka," ucap Sarah lalu menembaki musuh satu persatu. Rama pun turun membantu. Hingga pada akhirnya semua musuh berhasil di kalahkan oleh mereka.

Di sisi lain. "Sarada, musuh berhenti menembak. Berhati-hatilah. Mungkin saat kita muncul mereka akan langsung menembaki kita," ucap Boruto.

"Mereka mau menjebak kita. Kita sergap mereka dari belakang. Ayo Boruto," ucap Sarada.

Tiba-tiba "Hai berdirilah. Musuh sudah kami kalahkan," ucap Rama.

Boruto pun berdiri di ikuti oleh Sarada. "Kukira kalian sudah pergi. Tapi baguslah kalian belum pergi," ucap Boruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kejar ayahku sebelum mereka sampai di bandara," ucap Sarah.

 **::==::==::**

Hamura dan pengawalnya lari dengan cepat hingga pada akhirnya tiba di gorong-gorong yang mengarah ke bandara. Namun Boruto dan yang lain berhasil menyusul dan menembaki Hamura dan pengawalnya.

"Mereka cepat sekali," ucap ketua PAIN.

Hamura memberi kode pada anggota mafia yang mengikutinya lalu 4 orang dari mereka berhenti dan menembaki Boruto, Sarah, Rama, dan Sarada.

"Kalian tahan mereka di sini selama mungkin. Tapi aku minta jangan membunuh kedua gadis itu," ucap Hamura.

"Tapi kenapa dengan kedua Gadis itu, tuan Hamura?" Tanya ketua PAIN.

"Karena gadis itu adalah Sarada Uchiha dan satunya adalah putriku. Lebih baik aku yang membunuhnya seperti aku membunuh putra pertamaku dari pada orang lain yang membunuhnya," ucap Hamura lalu pergi.

Hamura dan ketua PAIN beserta sisa anggota Mafia yang tersisa melarikan diri. Ke 4 orang Mafia pun menembaki Boruto dan Rama.

Boruto memakai tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terkenal peluru sementara Rama pun melakukan hal yang sama walau tidak seefektif Boruto.

Boruto membalas tembakan dengan memakai satu tangan untuk menembakkan peluru senjata yang ia pegang. Sarah dan Sarada pun turun membantu menembaki musuh. Jarak yang jauh sedikit menyulitkan mereka berakurasi dengan tepat.

Boruto yang seharusnya mudah mengenai musuh di buat kesulitan karena ia memegang senjata dengan satu tangan. Dan senjata yang ia pegang itu bukanlah pistol.

Beberapa kali peluru mengenai badan Boruto dan Rama walau itu tidak menjadi masalah karena mereka memakai pelindung. Walau pelindung Boruto lebih unggul dari milik Rama karena punyanya terlapisi oleh logam.

Telapak tangan Rama pun sedikit tergores saat hendak melindungi wajahnya. Namun syukurnya saat tangannya itu tergores peluru, ia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga peluru tersebut meleset.

Terlihat Sarah mendekati Rama untuk mengecek keadaannya. "Tidak apa-apa Sarah. Ini hanya goresan. Walau banyak darah yang keluar, tapi bukan masalah," ucap Rama. Musuh tiba-tiba menjadi lebih berhati-hati saat hendak menembak.

Sarada pun Sadar jika tak satu pun peluru mengarah ke dirinya dan juga Sarah. "Mereka hanya menembaki Boruto dan Rama. kalau begitu," ucap Sarada lalu berlari ke depan Boruto.

Akibat kedatangan Sarada yang mendadak dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Boruto, sebuah peluru tak sengaja mengenai punggung Sarada sehingga Sarada yang menghadap ke Boruto pun merasakan sakit dan terdorong ke depan dan jatuh ke pelukan Boruto.

"Apa-apaan kau Sarada. Kau bisa terbunuh," ucap Boruto.

Musuh pun menghentikan tembakannya yang mengarah ke Boruto. Sarah pun juga menyadarinya lalu kemudian menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Rama.

"Mereka tidak menembaki kami. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi tamengmu," ucap Sarada.

"Aku juga Rama. entah mengapa, mereka tidak menembaki aku walau aku menembaki mereka dan telah membuat salah satu dari mereka tewas," ucap Sarah.

Musuh menjadi bimbang. Mereka menjadi bingung untuk menentukan arah tembakan. Mereka sudah di perintah untuk tidak menembaki kedua gadis itu. Mereka hanya bisa menahan tembakan hingga menemukan cela untuk menembak Boruto dan Rama.

"Kita tidak bisa lakukan apa-apa. Ayo kita susul tuan Hamura," ucap salah satu musuh lalu mundur perlahan sambil bersiaga.

"Mereka mau kabur!" Ucap Rama.

"Dasar pengecut. Rama lakukan sesuatu, misi untuk menangkap Hamura akan menjadi berat jika mereka mengawalnya," ucap Boruto.

Rama pun melihat benda-benda yang berada tepat di belakang musuh yang sedang bergerak mundur. Ia melihat sebuah tabung bergambarkan api dan ledakan alias tabung Gas. Walau entah mengapa bisa ada di sana atau mungkin hanya sebuah Tabung kosong.

"Ada tabung gas di sana. Tapi kemungkinan kosong," Ucap Rama.

"Tapi layak di tembak. Jika seandainya masih ada sedikit gas, pasti bisa meledak," ucap Boruto.

"Kuserahkan padamu Boruto. kudengar kau penembak jitu," ucap Rama.

Boruto pun mulai membidik sementara Rama menembaki musuh untuk memancing perhatian. Rama dan Sarah hanya bisa menjadi benteng perlindungan Rama dan Boruto sambil menutup mata.

Musuh sama sekali tidak membalas serangan. Mereka hanya berjalan semakin cepat hingga pada akhirnya menyampingi tabung gas itu. Boruto berkata "Makan ini Mafia pecundang," lalu menembak tabung itu dan langsung tepat mengenai tabung tersebut walau jaraknya sangatlah jauh.

Namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Musuh yang kaget dengan suara peluru menghantam tabung tersebut pun langsung berbalik melihat tabung gas tersebut. "Hanya tabung kosong bodoh!" teriak salah satu musuh.

"Ternyata kosong. Memang tidak mungkin jika ada orang yang meletakkan tabung gas yang ada gasnya di situ apalagi dekat dengan bandara.

Musuh yang merasa itu adalah tembakan sia-sia pun menertawakan Boruto dan menembakkan peluru mereka ke langit-langit yang berada di atas Boruto dan timnya. Serpihan dan debu-debu serta beberapa peluru yang tak tertancap pun jatuh ke bawah mengenai Boruto, Rama, Sarada, dan Sarah.

"Itu cukup memalukan. Kau berambisi menembak tabung itu agar meledak dan membuat musuh tewas, tapi malah ternyata tabung itu kosong," ucap Sarah.

"Diamlah Sarah. Ini karena pacarmu itu," ucap Boruto.

"Enak saja. Bukannya aku sudah bilang itu tabung kosong," ucap Rama.

"Kalian diam, sekarang kita fokus pada tujuan kita. Apa kita akan membiarkan ke 4 orang itu pergi?" Tanya Sarada.

"kalau ada kesempatan untuk membunuh mereka, kenapa tidak," ucap Rama.

"Hai, kudengar yang pakai zirah itu anggota Sakhuri. Kapten dari pasukan khusus Sakhuri. Tapi bodohnya minta ampun. Tabung kosong di tembak. Dasar memalukan!" Kata salah satu musuh dengan keras.

"Kau mau meledakkan kami? Kami anti ledakan bodoh, hahaha!" Kata musuh yang lainnya.

"Benar-benar tindakan sia-sia," ucap Sarah.

"Diamlah kalian! Dasar pecundang bodoh. Akan ku ledakan kalian jika aku memegang senjata penghancur," ucap Boruto lalu menembaki musuh dengan brutal walau tak mengenai musuh karena musuh berhasil bersembunyi sebelum Boruto mulai menembak.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucap salah satu musuh lagi.

Boruto pun marah dan ia pun hendak berlari mendekati musuh tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sarada dan Rama. "Lepaskan. Aku akan membantai mereka!" ucap Boruto.

"Tenanglah Boruto, lihatlah di depanmu," ucap Sarada.

"Lihatlah sesuatu yang sedang merendah dan mengarah ke mari," ucap Rama.

Sebuah jet tempur milik Konoha terlihat tepat selaras dengan pandangan mata Boruto. Jet tersebut sedang terbang cukup rendah hingga beberapa meter sebelum menyentuh permukaan. Tak ada penghalang sejauh mata memandang. Pilot jet tersebut melihat Boruto dengan Zirah tempurnya tersebut sehingga ia datang untuk membantu.

Pesawat semakin rendah dan semakin dekat. Pesawat tersebut pun membidik musuh lalu menembakkan sebuah misil ke arah seorang musuh yang terlihat membidik Boruto.

"Kemarilah bodoh. Aku akan membuat sebuah Headshoot. Datang dan ledakan kami jika kau bisa!" Teriak musuh sebelum menyadari jika sebuah misil tepat mengarah ke dirinya.

Ledakan pun tak terelakan. Ledakan beserta api itu pun membakar hangus ketiga musuh yang sedang bersembunyi. Boruto dan yang lain pun langsung tiarap ketika melihat misil itu hampir mendekati musuh.

Jet itu pun langsung menaikkan ketinggian dan menghilang dari pandangan Boruto. Boruto pun berjalan dengan sombongnya mendekati jasad ketiga musuh yang telah hangus terbakar itu. Tubuh mereka juga hancur akibat efek ledakan. Boruto pun hanya memandang tubuh-tubuh dari ketiga musuh yang telah terpisah-pisah dan berkata "Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku pada kalian. Sekarang beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

"Kau tahu Boruto. aku masih menunggu seseorang dari mereka untuk melaksanakan janjinya. Katanya ia mau membuat sebuah Headshoot," ucap Rama. "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, itu hanya janji palsu," ucap Boruto.

Sarah pun berlari meninggalkan Boruto dan Rama. Sarada pun menyusul sambil berkata "Kami akan pergi dahulu. Kalian para lelaki jika mau memandangi mayat silakan lanjutkan," ke pada Boruto dan Rama.

 **::==::==::**

"Ledakan apa itu?" Tanya ketua PAIN pada Hamura yang sedang berlari. "Ledakan itu menandakan jika anak buahku sudah tewas. Hal itu karena mereka sudah kuperintahkan untuk tidak membunuh ke 2 gadis itu. Apalagi sampai mereka meledakkan mereka," ucap Hamura.

"Yang lain sudah tak jauh dari sini. kita hampir tiba," ucap ketua PAIN.

"Bagaimana dengan armada musuh, apakah sudah terlihat di laut Ame?" Tanya Hamura.

"Sudah tuanku. Tapi masih berjarak beberapa menit dari gerbang laut. Masih aman bagi kita untuk bisa keluar dengan aman," ucap ketua PAIN.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat Boruto dan yang lain sedang berlari dengan cepat sambil menembaki Hamura dan pengawalnya—Ketua PAIN.

"Mereka berlari cepat sekali,"

"Boruto dan Putriku masih muda dan terlatih. Sepertinya kedua remaja Techconnec itu juga terlatih. Mereka tim yang berbahaya bagi kita. Kita harus bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan menjalankan rencana selanjut B," ucap Hamura.

"Jadi, anda sudah tidak memerlukan putri Uchiha itu?" Tanya ketua PAIN.

"Ya, kita akan merebut paksa Techconnec tanpa perlu tanda tangan pemiliknya. Setelah melarikan diri ke Indonesia dan berlindung di sana, aku akan kembali ke Markas rahasia kita dan menyusun rencana penyerangan Konoha untuk merebut Techconnec," ucap Hamura.

"Apa anda punya banyak pasukan untuk menyerang Konoha?" Tanya ketua PAIN.

"Ya. 20 Batalion Mafia. Dan Mafia tidak akan sendiri. Kau dan anak buahmu yang selamat akan membantu. Sebuah negara sekutu kita juga akan diam-diam membantu kita. Dan ada 2 buah teroris terkenal di dunia yang akan membantu kita. Kemenangan sudah di depan mata. Hari Kelahiran sudah di siap kita genggam," ucap Hamura.

"Apa rencana tuan untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini dengan aman tanpa perlu berurusan dengan mereka?" Tanya ketua PAIN.

"Bunuh Sarada. Itu akan menghentikan mereka mengejar kita. Mereka pasti akan lebih mengutamakan teman ketimbang lawan. Pergilah Hidup Eternal Silhouette," ucap Hamura sambil menambahkan semboyan Mafia di bawah pimpinannya.

"Hidup Eternal Silhouette," ucap ketua PAIN lalu mengkokang senjata milik Sakhuri yang di curi-PSC-VG. Sebuah senjata proyek Sakhuri yang pernah di curi oleh Mafia.

Ketua PAIN pun berhenti lalu membidik Sarada dari kejauhan. Walau saat itu masihlah sangat jauh dan kemungkinan senjata tidak akan menjadi efektif.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**


	47. Chapter 47 : Tertembak

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 47**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Apa rencana tuan untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini dengan aman tanpa perlu berurusan dengan mereka?" Tanya ketua PAIN.

"Bunuh Sarada. Itu akan menghentikan mereka mengejar kita. Mereka pasti akan lebih mengutamakan teman ketimbang lawan. Pergilah Hidup Eternal Silhouette," ucap Hamura sambil menambahkan semboyan Mafia di bawah pimpinannya.

"Hidup Eternal Silhouette," ucap ketua PAIN lalu mengkokang senjata milik Sakhuri yang di curi-PSC-VG. Sebuah senjata proyek Sakhuri yang pernah di curi oleh Mafia.

Ketua PAIN pun berhenti lalu membidik Sarada dari kejauhan. Walau saat itu masihlah sangat jauh dan kemungkinan senjata tidak akan menjadi efektif.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Beberapa menit sebelum Sarada di bidik oleh ketua PAIN.

"Cepatlah, kita bisa kehilangan ayahku!" Kata Sarah yang berada paling depan.

"Kalian ini laki-laki lambat sekali," ucap Sarada yang berlari lebih cepat dari Boruto maupun Rama.

"Kalian sudah berlari dahulu. Kami kan menyusul," ucap Boruto yang berusaha mengejar Rama yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Makanya lepas zirah itu, karena kau memakainya kau jadi lambat," ucap Rama.

"Kalian enak, kalian memakai jas itu. Aku kalau tidak memakai zirah ini tidak mempunyai pelindung. Walaupun aku memakai kaos spesial, tetap saja berbahaya," ucap Boruto.

Mereka berbelok lalu Boruto berkata "Apa kalian tadi memperhatikan senjata yang di bawa oleh ketua PAIN?"

"Ya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat senjata itu. Bahkan di internet pun belum," ucap Rama.

"Jangan-jangan!" Sarah memperlambat larinya "itu senjata yang di curi," lanjutnya.

"Bisa jadi. Dan kalau itu benar, berarti kita dalam bahaya," ucap Boruto.

"Apa yang bahaya dari senjata itu?" Tanya Rama.

"Itu adalah purwarupa proyek senjata Sakhuri yang pernah di curi bersamaan dengan zirah yang kini di pakai oleh Hamura. Itu senjata yang berbahaya. Sekali tembak, maka akan ada 3 peluru yang keluar secara berbaris dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sehingga dampak kerusakannya juga besar. Peluru tersebut mampu menembus tank Baja karena memiliki cadangan pendorong berupa peluru di belakangnya. Dan katanya bisa menembus jas kalian jadi berhati-hatilah," ucap Boruto.

"Apa ada senjata yang seperti itu?" Tanya Rama meminta kepastian.

"Ada, memang yang tadi kau lihat itu apa? Senjata yang di maksud Boruto kan?" Ucap Sarah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Hamura dan ketua PAIN itu yang sepertinya telah menyadari kehadiran mereka. Mereka membuntuti hingga pada akhirnya dari kejauhan terlihat ketua PAIN berhenti dan membidik salah satu dari mereka dengan sebuah senjata yang bisa menjadi mimpi buruk setiap anggota Techconnec dan Sakhuri.

Boruto memberi kode berhenti. "Ini jarak yang kurang efektif bagi senjata itu untuk menimbulkan efek besar bagi kita. Tapi ini bukan jarak yang baik untuk menembaknya karena terlalu jauh dan jika kita tidak menumbangkannya sekarang, kesempatan menangkap Hamura hari ini agal musnah," ucap Boruto.

"Berlindung!" ucap Sarah.

Sarada pun merunduk dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong sampah yang terbuat dari besi. Tak jauh darinya, ada Boruto yang juga bersembunyi di balik tong sampah besi. Sarah dan Rama memutuskan bersembunyi di balik sebuah tumpukan besi. Tak jauh berada di belakang Sarada maupun Boruto.

Ketua PAIN menembak tepat ke arah tong sampah yang menjadi tempat Sarada bersembunyi dan berlindung. Dengan mudah, peluru tersebut menembus tong sampah itu dan mengenai semen di samping Sarada. Sarada pun di buat kaget oleh hal itu di mana peluru secara terang-terangan mengarah ke arahnya dan menembus plat besi dan bahkan mengenai semen dan masuk ke dalamnya hingga tak terlihat dari permukaan.

Sarada mengintip ketua tersebut melalui lubang yang ada di tong sampah itu yang tercipta karena peluru tersebut. Betapa kagetnya Sarada begitu melihat ketua PAIN sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membidik.

"Boruto!" panggil Sarada lalu mendekati Boruto dan berkata "Sepertinya dia mengincarku. Dia ingin membunuhku dan dia sedang berjalan mendekati kita."

"Sial, apa yang orang itu pikirkan. Dia mau membunuhmu, atau mau membunuh kita semua," ucap Boruto.

"Boruto!" panggil Sarah "Kita harus mengalahkannya dan kembali mengejar ayahku sebelum mencapai pelabuhan. Aku akan memancing perhatiannya kemudian kau dan Sarada menembaknya," ucap Sarah lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari ke depan sambil menembaki ketua PAIN.

Sarada pun berdiri dan menembaki ketua PAIN yang jaraknya masihlah jauh. Boruto pun turut membantu dengan menembaki ketua PAIN tersebut. Namun dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Sarah, Rama. aku akan maju ke depan. Lindungi aku," ucap Boruto lalu berlari ke arah tempat sampah lainnya yang terletak beberapa meter dari tembok yang menjadi tempat berlindung ketua PAIN itu. Sarada pun turut mengikuti Boruto namun mencari tempat berlindung lain yang berada di samping Boruto walau jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Setelah tembakan Sarah dan Rama yang mengarah ke tembok yang menjadi pelindung itu berhenti, ketua PAIN muncul kembali sambil membidik Sarada yang masih merunduk untuk bersembunyi.

Saat itu Boruto, Rama, Sarah, maupun Sarada sendiri tidak tahu jika seseorang sedang di bidik. Saat itu Rama dan Sarah sedang mengisi ulang senjata mereka. Boruto dan Sarada sedang menyiapkan diri untuk menembak.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Boruto menyadari sebuah laser yang mengarah ke Sarada. Tepatnya sekitar 30 cm di atas kepala Sarada yang sedang merunduk. Dengan cepat Boruto berdiri dan membidik ketua PAIN itu namun tiba-tiba saja senjatanya menjadi macet. Karena kesal dan tertekan, Boruto membuang senjatanya dan berlari ke arah Sarada sambil mengambil sebuah pistol yang masih terpajang indah di pinggangnya.

Meskipun Boruto benar-benar terekspos, tapi ketua PAIN sama sekali tak peduli dengan Boruto. ia masih fokus menunggu Sarada berdiri saat hendak menyerangnya kemudian ia bisa di tembak dengan mudah.

"Saradaaaa! Jangan berdiriiii!" Ucap Boruto sambil berlari ke arah Sarada dengan cepat sambil mengkokang pistolnya.

Ketua PAIN melihat sedikit kesempatan. Kepala Sarada sedikit terlihat sehingga ia pun mengarahkan laser ke kepala Sarada yang terlihat tersebut kemudian bersiap menarik pemicunya.

Sadar jika Nyawa Sarada sudah di ujung tanduk karena ia melihat cahaya laser itu di kepala Sarada, Boruto menambak kecepatannya dan kemudian setelah tiba, ia pun membelakangi Sarada sambil merentangkan tangan. Sarada pun di buat kaget dengan Boruto yang langsung membelakanginya sambil merentangkan tangan. Ia pun berdiri dan mendapati Boruto sedang di bidik oleh musuh karena ia sekarang adalah tameng Sarada.

Saat hendak menarik pemicunya, musuh (Ketua PAIN) di buat kaget oleh kemunculan Boruto yang menganggu bidikannya yang mengarah Sarada dengan menjadi tameng untuknya. Ia pun marah kemudian menarik pemicunya sehingga Boruto tertembak tepat di perut.

"Ugh!"

Efek dari tumbukan peluru itu membuatnya terdorong ke belakang dan nyaris terjatuh jika saja Sarada dan di belakangnya dan mencegah Boruto jatuh. Karena tubuhnya sekarang di tahan oleh Sarada agar tidak jatuh, Boruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memusatkan fokus dan keseimbangan pada tangannya untuk membidik musuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama, peluru berhasil mengenai kepala ketua PAIN yang sedang mengisi ulang senjatanya namun lupa untuk berlindung terlebih dahulu. Boruto menjatuhkan pistolnya lalu berdiri tegap kembali sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertembak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Boruto?" Tanya Sarada cemas.

"Y-Ya, hahhh, aku tidak kenapa kenapa," Boruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya "tapi efek peluru itu luar biasa. sepertinya menghantam perutku dengan kuat bahkan rasa sakitnya masih terasa," ucap Boruto.

"B-Boruto, tanganmu. Tanganmu berdarah!" ucap Sarada panik kala melihat tangan Boruto yang memegang perutnya yang tertutup zirah yang kini bolong di bagian perut.

"Apa!" ucap Boruto sambil melihat perut dan tangannya. Dari lubang peluru tersebut, terlihat darah sedang mengalir. "I-Ini tidak mungkin. Seharusnya peluru itu tak bisa membuatku terluka. Aku memakai pelindung berlapis-lapis," ucap Boruto terjatuh dalam pose berlutut.

Sarah dan Rama pun berlari "Boruto kenapa?" Tanya Rama dan Sarah bersamaan dengan perasaan khawatir.

"B-Boruto tertembak!" kata Sarada lalu menidurkan Boruto di pangkuannya.

"Ugh! Agh! ahhhhhh! I-Ini buruk, ini menyakitkan," rintih Boruto.

"Rama, bukakan zirah Boruto, cepat!" kata Sarada sambil menitikan air mata yang tepat jatuh ke dahi Boruto.

"Biar aku saja. Aku tahu cara melepas zirah Boruto," ucap Sarah.

Sekitar 1 menit kemudian, zirah sudah terlepas. Terlihat di lubang peluru pada zirah tersebut ada 2 buah peluru yang bersarang. Peluru pertama sedang tertancap setengah di perut Boruto.

"Kita harus melepaskan peluru itu, bersyukurlah hanya tertancap setengah," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak-tidak, biar aku sendiri yang mencabutnya. Rama tolong lepaskan pelindung tangan.

Begitu terlepas, Boruto mencabut peluru yang tertancap itu dengan tangannya. Rintihan terdengar begitu nyaring dan menyedihkan bagi Sarada maupun Sarah. Air mata Boruto pun keluar karena rasa sakit itu. Rama memalingkan wajahnya karena tak mau melihat penderitaan sahabatnya tersebut.

Pada akhirnya berhasil tercabut. Boruto mengeluarkan nafas lega. Peluru itu sepanjang jari telunjuk manusia dewasa. Boruto menggenggam peluru itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan luka. Sarada menaruh tangan kanannya tepat di atas tangan Boruto dengan tujuan membantu Boruto menekan lukanya.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan, kalian berdua jaga diri," ucap Rama.

"Jangan! Agh! Target kita lebih penting. Kejar Hamura dengan semua tenaga kalian. Pastikan kali ini kalian menangkapnya. Jangan sampai target melarikan diri dari kota Ame. Ahh! Jika sampai kalian berdua gagal, aku membenci kalian dan akan menghajar kalian berdua karena menyia-nyiakan pengorbananku," ucap Boruto sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Tapi kau butuh dokter sekarang. Aku akan panggilan, mungkin ada medis yang sedang berada di sekitar bandara," ucap Rama.

"Aku bisa mengejar ayahku sendiri. Rama cepatlah cari dokter," ucap Sarah.

"Tidak, cepatlah kalian berdua kejar. Waktu sangat berharga dan tak ternilai sekarang. Ini bisa berbahaya jadi kalian berdua harus mengejarnya dan menangkapnya bersama. Aku tidak apa-apa. Darahku masih banyak santai saja," kata Boruto sambil tersenyum di akhirannya.

"Bodoh! Hiks! Kau kehilangan banyak darah. Wajahmu sudah pucat. Tanganmu juga dingin," ucap Sarada. Boruto pun hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan Rama yang menjadi bimbang.

"Aku rela melindungi Sarada dan menembak ketua PAIN itu dan menerima semua resiko ini. Aku sudah berkorban, dan jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku ini. Cepatlah kejar. Jika sampai Hamura lari, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian bertiga. Dan jika pun nantinya aku mati, aku bisa mati dengan tenang jika Hamura sudah tertangkap," ucap Boruto.

Rama pun tanpa di sadari yang lain meneteskan beberapa air mata. "Baiklah Boruto. aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi kalau bisa bertahanlah, aku tidak mau ini menjadi perintah terakhirmu untukku," ucap Rama lalu berlari ke arah ketua PAIN untuk mengambil senjata itu.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi Sarah, sebagai kapten, aku perintahkan kau cepat segera laksanakan perintah," ucap Boruto.

"kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku kenal, Boruto," ujar Sarah lalu berbalik dan menghapus air matanya dan langsung berlari menyusul Rama.

Keadaan pun menjadi sepi. Hanya isak tangis Sarada yang terdengar. Boruto hanya menutup matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan. Sesekali terdengar Suara Boruto yang meringis ketika Sarada menekan lukanya terlalu kuat.

Dahi Boruto kini basah karena tertimpa air mata Sarada. Boruto harus menghemat tenaganya sehingga ia tidak bisa menghapus air mata di dahinya dan juga di mata Sarada. Ia hanya bisa menggerakan jarinya dan memegang tangan kiri Sarada.

Sarada di buat kaget ketika tangan kiri Boruto yang dingin itu menyentuh telapak tangannya. Boruto secara perlahan mengoper peluru di tangannya ke tangan Sarada. "Hiks! K-kenapa Boruto?" Tanya Sarada.

"Simpanlah. Jika nanti aku terpaksa harus menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Jujur, tubuhku sudah mulai terasa dingin. Aku mau kau menyimpan peluru itu terus. Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku karena di alam lain sana, aku akan mengingatmu terus sebagai orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihku. Dan bila suatu saat kau menikah dengan seseorang, simpanlah peluru ini dan ingatlah aku sebagai seorang teman. Dan bila kau memiliki seorang anak, berilah dia peluru ini. Niscaya aku akan melindunginya layaknya anakku sendiri," ucap Boruto yang ternyata semakin menderaskan aliran air mata Sarada.

"Kau, hiks! Tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu, hiks! Kau akan selamat, hiks! Kita akan terus bersama, bahkan Hiks! Walau maut memisahkan kita, kita akan selalu bersama, hiks!"

Nafas Boruto yang awalnya tak teratur kini berangsur-angsur menjadi teratur. Boruto pun pingsan dan mungkin akan memasuki tahap koma dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

 **::==::==::**

Rombongan mobil Techconnec yang sedang melaju tiba-tiba berhenti. Di salah satu Mobil, Naruto sedang marah setelah melihat citra satelit yang tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Boruto dan Sarada.

"Ayo kita kembali Sasuke, Boruto sedang kritis," ucap Naruto.

"Waktu kita tidak akan cukup. Kita harus meminta bantuan medis setempat untuk menyelamatkannya. Jika pun kita kembali, itu butuh 1 jam untuk tiba di kota Ame. Pihak militer Konoha yang mengawal kita sedang berusaha menghubungi satuannya yang ada di Ame untuk menyelamatkan Boruto. kau tenang saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Tenang? Kau menyuruhku tenang? Sasuke, putraku yang berbaring tak berdaya di pangkuan putrimu. Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya. Hubungi pihak militer suruh mereka kirim jet berisi medis untuk menyelamatkan putraku," ucap Naruto.

"Diamlah Naruto, itu mustahil. Kita serahkan saja pada mereka yang telah berada di kota Ame," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto pun menarik kerah Sasuke sambil mengguncangnya. "kau bisa tenang. Tapi aku sebagai ayahnya tidak bisa," kata Naruto lalu membanting kepala Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menerimanya dengan ikhlas karena tak menimbulkan cedera.

"Kau teman tidak berguna," ucap Naruto lalu bersandar sambil memperhatikan layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan situasi terkini Boruto dan Sarada.

Seorang tentara pun menghampiri Sasuke. "Tuan Sasuke, aku sudah menghubungi kapten yang memimpin Armada perang yang akan bersandar di kota Ame. Mereka sudah tiba dan tinggal menghancurkan tank dan artileri penjaga. Setelah selesai, kapten akan mencari putra teman anda dan membawanya ke kapal untuk di obati. Kita berdoa saja semoga bisa tepat waktu."

"Baik, terima kasih. Sekarang aku akan ke sana untuk mengantar temanku melihat putranya," Sasuke lalu melihat ke jendela lain dan memanggil Samui yang kebetulan berdiri di samping mobilnya. "Samui, kau pimpin pengawal yang lain untuk pulang ke Konoha. Aku akan mengantar Naruto menemui putranya," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Merasa Boruto berhenti berbicara dan juga bergerak, Sarada pun menjadi panik. Ia mengguncang tubuh Boruto namun tak mendapat respons. "Boruto! Boruto! bangun, sadarlah, jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang di sini, Boruto! Borutoooo!"

Air mata pun sudah tidak mampu di bentuk lagi sehingga semakin deras mengalir. "Boruto, kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku, hiks! Padahal kau sudah berjanji padaku, hiks,"

Boruto sudah pingsan dengan damai. Namun Sarada tak menyadarinya dan ia mengira Boruto telah meninggal dunia akibat luka tersebut. Sarada tak mengetahui jika Boruto masih bernafas dan darahnya juga masih mengalir.

Tak lama kemudian, Sarada merasakan detak jantung Boruto. Ia terdiam dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia pun menempelkan telinganya pada dada Boruto dan mendengar detakan jantung. Ia pun menaruh jarinya di depan hidung Boruto dan merasakan adanya proses pernafasan.

"Boruto masih hidup, aku harus membawanya ke medis terdekat," ucap Sarada sambil melihati sekitar walau pandangannya tertutup oleh bangunan dan utilitas bandara lainnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membawa keluar bandara dan mencari medis. Itu mustahil untuk di temukan," batin Boruto lalu melihat ke arah laut. "Armada perang," ucap Sarada saat melihat armada perang Konoha dari kejauhan.

 **::==::==::**

Rama dan Sarah sedang mengejar Hamura dengan sekuat tenaga. Sekarang mereka sudah memasuki area pelabuhan. Namun kapal yang hendak di gunakan oleh Hamura masihlah jauh sehingga masih ada waktu beberapa meter lagi untuk menangkapnya.

"Ayah! Berhentilah. Serahkan diri ayah sebelum semua bertambah buruk," ucap Sarah meneriaki Hamura dari kejauhan.

"Berhenti, jangan paksa kami menembakmu," ucap Rama.

Sarah pun menembaki ayahnya walau semua peluru ia sengaja melesetkan. "Ayah berhentilah," ucap Sarah lalu berlari lebih cepat lalu membidik kaki sang ayah—Hamura.

Namun tembakannya tidak menembus zirah yang di kenakan oleh Hamura. Benar-benar kuat dan tak tertembus oleh senjata biasa.

"Sarah, gunakan senjata ini," ucap Rama sambil menyerahkan senjata yang tadi ia ambil dari ketua PAIN.

"Tidak, aku tidak kuat untuk menembak ayahku. Kau tembaklah," ucap Sarah.

"Aku, tunggu dulu. Jika aku menembak ayahmu, apa ia akan merestui hubungan kita?" Tanya Rama.

"Sudahlah, tembak saja. Kita tidak perlu restu dari orang seperti ayahku," ucap Sarah.

Rama pun berhenti dan mulai membidik kaki Hamura. Namun mereka sedikit terlambat karena kapal yang menjadi tujuan akhir dari Hamura sudah berada tepat beberapa meter dari Hamura. Para pengikutnya pun mulai melindungi Hamura dengan menembaki Sarah dan Rama.

Rama pun menarik pemicu. Walau dia bukan penembak jitu, tapi ia berhasil mengenai kaki Hamura yang saat itu masih berjarak sekitar 15 meter dari Rama.

Hamura terjatuh dan terbanting. 5 orang pengikutnya turun dari kapal dan hendak menyelamatkan Hamura tetapi, Sarah pun menembaki mereka sekaligus dan berlari mendekati Hamura untuk mengamankannya.

Rama menembaki kapal tersebut sehingga mereka memutuskan kabur meninggalkan Hamura dan juga agar mereka tidak di cegat oleh armada perang Konoha yang sudah tinggal beberapa meter dari kota Ame.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian. Ledakan-ledakan meriam sudah berbunyi. Tank-tank yang di kerahkan menjaga bandara dan pelabuhan menyerang armada Konoha. Jet-jet dari Armada kapal perang pun di luncurkan dan menghancurkan setiap tank dan artileri yang menjaga bandara dan pelabuhan.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, suasana pun menjadi sunyi. Armada perang Konoha pun sudah bersandar di bandara dan pelabuhan.

Sarada mencuri mobil di bandara yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengangkut barang-barang milik penumbang. Ia membawa Boruto menuju salah satu kapal perang dengan menggunakan mobil itu.

Ia datang menemui kapal yang tepat. Kapal yang berisi mayor yang telah mendapat perintah untuk menemukan Boruto dan menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Saat Sarada tiba, terlihat personel-personel militer Konoha keluar dari kapal dan berlari ke arah kota. Sarada berteriak meminta bantuan dan juga membunyikan klakson mobil. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat 3 orang yang berpakaian militer tetapi ada lambang bertanda tambah berwarna merah.

"Tolong, ada yang tertembak. Tolong selamatkan dia!" Teriak Sarada.

3 medis tersebut pun menghampiri Sarada. 2 orang personel militer pun turut menghampiri Sarada.

"Siapa kau dan siapa dia?" Tanya prajurit pertama sambil menodong senjatanya ke arah Sarada.

"Aku Sarada Uchiha dari Techconnec. Dia Boruto Uzumaki dari Sakhuri," ucap Sarada lalu berkata lagi "Ia butuh pertolongan. Ia tertembak. Cepat selamatkan dia."

"Kita sudah menemukan korban. Ayo kita bawa ke kapal," ucap prajurit kedua.

Sarada pun di perintahkan untuk membawa Boruto ke kapal dengan memakai mobil itu lagi sementara kedua prajurit dan ketiga medis mengikuti dari belakang sambil berlari.

 **::==::==::**

Sarah dan Rama membawa Hamura yang terluka ke tempat Boruto tertebak. Namun mereka tak menjumpai Boruto di sana melainkan Cuma darah. "Di mana Boruto dan Sarada. Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Rama.

"Mungkin sudah di selamatkan dan mungkin berada di salah satu kapal. Ayo ke sana," ucap Sarah.

"I-Ide bagus. Kalian bisa meminta mereka mengeluarkan peluru dari kakiku," ucap Hamura.

"Bodo amat. Biarkan saja bersarang di sana hingga kau tobat," ucap Rama.

"Brengsek. Kau akan kubunuh," ucap Hamura.

"Aku tidak takut. Jika kau menyerangku, Sarah mungkin akan menembakmu lagi, benar kan Sarah,"

Sarah pun hanya diam sambil memandangi mobil yang sedang mendekat. "Hey Sarah, Sarah, kau dengan apa yang aku katakan tidak?" Tanya Rama.

"Rama, lihatlah. Mobil Techconnec," ucap Sarah.

Mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di depan Rama. Naruto pun keluar dan berkata "Di mana Boruto?"

"Boruto? mungkin sudah di kapal. Tadi ia tertembak di sini," ucap Rama.

"Sudah kubilang. Ia akan selamat. Ayo kita ke kapal," ucap Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

Itachi keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Rama. "Jadi ini yang namanya Bayangan Hitam alias Hamura. Tak kusangka ia adalah pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan penerbangan nomor 1 di dunia," ucap Itachi.

"Kalian berempat layak mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan tertinggi militer. Kalian melakukan tugas yang tidak bisa di lakukan pihak militer manapun," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Itachi mendekati Hamura sambil membawa sebuah borgol lalu memakaikannya pada Rama dan Hamura. "Jaga dia Rama. ayah dan yang lainnya akan mengecek keadaan Boruto," ucap Itachi.

"Kalian bantu Rama. tunggu dia sampai kami perintahkan untuk membawanya," ucap Sasuke pada 2 orang pengawal yang juga mengikuti Sasuke ke kota Ame.

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Bingung mau berkata apa lagi. No comment ajalah (No Comment untuk chapter ini)

Saya mau bilang sesuatu. Saya sekarang lagi mengerjakan proyek fanfiksi terbaru. Berkisah mengenai Naruto uzumaki dan Sasuke setelah perang besar. Catatan: itu sebelum Sarada dan Boruto lahir.

Akan saya publish nanti jika selesai bagian pertama dan akan saya beri tahu nanti. Tapi mungkin masih sedikit lama soalnya saya buatnya kalau lagi hilang ide untuk Kehidupan Baru Boruto.

Cerita itu kubuat untuk mengapresiasi para pembaca yang merupakan fans Naruto atau Sasuke dan terutama yang membaca cerita **Si Miskin Boruto dan Kehidupan Baru Boruto**. kenapa begitu? Ya karena cerita itu masih sangat berkaitan dengan kedua cerita saya itu.

Di Cerita itu juga, saya menerapkan apa yang sudah saya pelajar dari internet mengenai cara membuat sebuah cerita yang baik. Semua kesalahan dalam cerita ini mungkin dan insya Allah tidak akan ada di cerita baru itu. Tapi jika ada kesalahan ya di maklumi, saya manusia yang tak lepas dari kesalahan.

Dan satu hal lagi. cukup mengejutkan bagi saya karena saat saya mengetik chapter-chapter Kehidupan baru Boruto selama ini masih cukup banyak kesalahan yang saya tidak sadari sewaktu proses pengetikan. Seperti penempatan nama tokoh yang salah misalnya seharusnya Naruto malah jadi Boruto dan sebagainya.

Dan semua itu saya sadari ketika saya membaca ulang karya saya dengan aplikasi Fanfiction di ponsel saya. untuk dialog mungkin masih banyak kesalahan ya? Tapi saya sedang berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Makanya saya belajar.

Dan juga saya sudah berniat untuk memperbaiki chapter pertama. kerasa begitu tidak pas jika pembukanya seperti itu. Kayak gimana gitu saat saya baca ketika saya sudah belajar lebih mendalam. Kata yang pas sih buruk. Ada yang satu pemikiran? Tenang nanti saya replace chapter 1.

Oh dan satu lagi. jika suatu hari kalian bertemu dengan Pen Name **"Imajinasi879"** itu adalah saya. dan mungkin Pen Name saya **"Taufiq879"** akan saya ganti dengan nama **"Imajinasi879".**

Entah kapal resminya saya ganti, tapi tinggal menunggu cerita ini selesai.

Oke sekian. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

" _ **Jangan patah semangat untuk membaca. Entah itu Ilmu atau sekedar hiburan, bacalah selama kau menyukainya. Bacalah dengan nikmat karena sesungguhnya kenikmatan ada karena kita menikmatinya."**_

 _ **(By : Imajinasi879)**_


	48. Chapter 48 : Pergi Dari Amegakure

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 48**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Itachi mendekati Hamura sambil membawa sebuah borgol lalu memakaikannya pada Rama dan Hamura. "Jaga dia Rama. ayah dan yang lainnya akan mengecek keadaan Boruto," ucap Itachi.

"Kalian bantu Rama. tunggu dia sampai kami perintahkan untuk membawanya," ucap Sasuke pada 2 orang pengawal yang turut mengikuti Sasuke ke kota Ame.

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di sebuah ruangan yang berada di salah satu kapal perang militer Konoha. Seorang medis baru saja mengecek keadaan Boruto. Ia pun segera melaporkan sesuatu kepada Sarada selaku orang terdekat Boruto.

"Begini, Boruto kehilangan banyak darah. Jika saja kau menekan lukanya, mungkin beberapa mililiter darahnya akan terselamatkan. Tapi saat kau membawanya ke kapal kami, kau tidak menekan lukanya. Hal itu mengakibatkan banyak darahnya yang terbuang saat proses perjalanan," ucap sang medis.

"Salahku. Seharusnya aku ikuti perintahnya untuk tetap menekan lukanya. Jadi apa Boruto bisa di selamatkan?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tentu, ia sudah terselamatkan kini tapi tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia harus segera mendapat transfusi darah. Berhubung ini bukan rumah sakit, kami tidak memiliki stok darah. Walaupun kami sedang dalam perang, kami tak membawanya karena jika ada yang kehilangan darah maka prajurit lain akan siap memberi sedikit darah mereka untuk korban. Itu bisa menghemat biaya," ucap sang medis.

"Aku siap menjadi pendonornya. Golongan darah kami sama," ucap Sarada.

"Sayangnya, dengan hanya darahmu saja tidak akan cukup. Setidaknya harus 2 orang lagi agar Boruto bisa selamat. Apalagi dalam kondisimu yang sekarang, tidak mungkin sebenarnya kami mengambil darahmu," ucap sang medis.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Boruto?" Tanya Sarada.

"Cari orang bergolongan darah AB lagi. ada baiknya jika kau mencari orang tuanya. Siapa tahu ada yang memiliki darah AB," ucap medis tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan jikapun ada, pasti perjalanan dari Konoha ke Ame akan panjang dan lama. Apa Boruto dapat bertahan," ucap Sarada.

"Kemungkinan tidak," sang medis itu pun berdiri sambil melihat Boruto lalu kembali duduk dan berkata "Nona, sebaiknya kita ambil sedikit darah anda untuk menyelamatkannya."

 **::==::==::**

Setelah darahnya di ambil, Sarada di suruh untuk menunggu di luar ruangan tempat Boruto di rawat. Syukurnya di kapal itu kelengkapan medisnya lengkap sehingga Boruto bisa di selamatkan. Sarada sudah menyumbang sedikit darahnya dan itu sudah memperpanjang waktu hidup Boruto.

Sarada menjadi bingung. Boruto masih memerlukan beberapa liter lagi. Ia kini hanya bisa berharap sang ayah datang tepat waktu. Sebelumnya, sang mayor yang menjadi komandan lapangan memberitahukan padanya jika sang ayah sedang menuju kemari.

"Ayah, cepatlah datang. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa? Walau aku tahu golongan darah ayah beda dengan Boruto. tapi cepatlah datang. Ayah pasti punya solusi," batin Boruto.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin keras dan cepat menandakan empunya kaki sedang berjalan terburu-buru. "Sarada!" Naruto melihat Sarada "Di mana Boruto?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke pun muncul dan menghampiri Sarada. Melihat kedatangan sang ayah, Sarada langsung memeluknya. "Di mana Boruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"B-Boruto, hiks! D-dia tertembak dan sekarang membutuhkan banyak darah," sedu Sarada.

"Dokter! Dokter" teriak Naruto memanggil sang medis.

Sang medis pun keluar dan menghadap Naruto. "Apa anda keluarga Boruto?" Tanya sang medis.

"Ya, saya ayahnya. Cepat ambil darah saya. saya tidak ingin anak saya mati sekarang," ucap Naruto sambil melepas jasnya lalu membuangnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Begini. Boruto memerlukan banyak darah. Dan nona yang di sana sudah memberi sedikit darahnya. Tapi kami tidak bisa mengambil cukup banyak karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Jadi kami membutuhkan seorang lagi agar darahnya cukup," ucap sang medis.

Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Jangan tatap aku. Aku A dan Sakura B. Dan secara kebetulan Sarada AB," ucap Sasuke. Naruto pun melanjutkan tatapannya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku sama seperti Sasuke. Istriku juga A jadi Rama pun A," ucap Itachi.

"Cih, di mana lagi aku harus mencari," ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba mereka di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Rama dan Sarah yang terburu-buru.

"ada apa, apa kalian di serang. Di mana Hamura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hamura bersama kedua pengawal paman. Kami datang ke sini karena ingin mengecek keadaan Boruto. bagaimanapun Boruto sahabatku dan dia," ucap Rama.

"Boruto memerlukan banyak darah. Kita perlu mencari seorang lagi yang bergolongan darah AB," ucap Itachi.

"Kalo tidak salah, salah satu pengawal yang turut serta dengan kita ke Ame itu bergolongan darah AB," ucap Sasuke.

"eee... sebenarnya aku juga AB," ucap Sarah.

"Kau juga AB. Maukah kau membagi sedikit darahmu untuk Boruto?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, Boruto adalah kapten sekaligus temanku. Dengan senang hati akan kuberi dia darahku agar ia bisa selamat," ucap Sarah.

"Bagus. Kalian berdua bisa ikut dengan saya sekarang," ucap sang medis.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto dan Sarah keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan langsung berjalan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, sang dokter keluar dan berkata "Dengan begini Boruto bisa tertolong. Kita hanya perlu menunggunya untuk siuman. Sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat hingga siuman," ucap sang medis.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu," ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku. Dan permisi aku mau ke kota untuk membantu teman-temanku yang lain. Katanya banyak korban yang terluka," ucap sang medis.

Keadaan pun menjadi sunyi dan bahkan suara senjata dan ledakan dari kota terdengar begitu jelas.

"Aku akan bicara dengan komandan yang memimpin misi invasi ini," ucap Sasuke lalu pergi.

"Rama, ikut ayah. Kita harus membawa Hamura ke kapal ini untuk di amankan," ucap Itachi. "Baik ayah," ucap Rama.

Sarah dan Sarada pun duduk berdua. Mereka hanya diam sambil menahan sebuah kapas yang menutupi bekas suntikan sewaktu proses pengambilan darah.

"Ada yang bisa menceritakan kenapa Boruto sampai bisa terkena tembakan. Jika tidak salah tadi ia memakai zirah tempur Sakhuri," ucap Naruto.

Sarah melihat Sarada yang sepertinya tak mau berkata apa-apa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

1 jam kemudian, Sasuke pun kembali. ia melihat Sarada yang sepertinya masih terlihat sedih dan murung. Naruto pun mendekati Sarada. "Sarada, kudengar luka Boruto dalam. tapi menurut cerita Sarah, pelurunya hanya tertancap setengah? Kenapa bisa sampai lukanya dalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi luka Boruto dalam. pantas sampai-sampai ia kehilangan banyak darah. Memang peluru apa yang tertancap pada Boruto hingga membuat luka itu dalam?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada tak berkata apa-apa, ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan menunjukan sesuatu itu pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Melihat itu pun langsung membuat kedua ayah itu paham dan mengerti.

Rama datang mendekat dan menunjukan senjata yang ia bawa kepada Sasuke. "Senjata inilah yang menembakkan peluru itu dan membuat Boruto tertembak. Senjata khusus yang di buat oleh Sakhuri walau seharusnya senjata itu masih belum mampu menembus zirahnya. Kira-kira begitulah kata Boruto sewaktu kami mengejar Hamura sebelum ia tertembak," ucap Rama.

"Jika saja si ketua PAIN itu masih hidup, aku akan menembakkan senjata ini ke mukanya," ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sebaiknya kita tidak usah ungkit lagi. kau hanya membuat Sarada semakin sedih mendengarnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Baik," jawab Naruto singkat..

"Sarada, sebaiknya kau dan paman Naruto harus masuk dan melihat keadaan Boruto," ucap Sasuke.

"Sarada, sebaiknya kau pergi melihat Boruto. paman sudah lega dengan hanya mendengarnya terselamatkan," ucap Naruto.

Sarada pun menghapus air matanya dan masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Kau mau melihat keadaan Boruto juga?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sarah.

"Tidak, aku mau memberikan Sarada privasi. Aku permisi keluar dulu. Aku mau mencari udara segar dahulu," ucap Sarah lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar.

"Di mana Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itachi? katanya ia mau membawa Hamura ke sini. tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali-kembali," ucap Naruto. "Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Tubuhku lemas," ucap Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Mereka pasti aman. Bandara sekarang dalam keadaan terlindungi. Ada 3 kapal perang yang selalu siaga mengawasi sekitar bandara dan pelabuhan. Jika musuh memasukinya, pasti akan di hancurkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Itu mereka," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Itachi yang sedang membawa Hamura yang terlihat habis di hajar. 2 pengawal pun turut mengikutinya.

"Dari mana kalian? Lama sekali. Dan kenapa tahanan terlihat habis di aniaya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf kami lama. Orang ini perlu sedikit di beri pelajaran karena semua tindakan dan perkataannya pada kami tadi di sana," ucap Itachi.

"Kalian menghajar ayah seseorang? Kalian menghajarnya dan berjalan membawanya ke mari dan melewati putrinya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang Sasuke. Sarah tidak marah. Dan malah Sarah marah dan menghajar hidung orang ini karena perkataannya kepada Sarah," ucap Itachi.

"Orang seperti dirimu tak layak hidup dan tak layak memiliki anak seperti Sarah. Sarah membutuhkan orang tua yang lebih baik," ucap Naruto.

"Dan di mana zirahnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami menaruhnya di mobil. Kami juga tadi mengeluarkan peluru di kakinya agar bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Makannya ia terlihat kelelahan," ucap Itachi.

"Paman! Aku izin keluar, aku mau menenangkan Sarah. Ia pasti sedang sedih di luar sana," ucap Rama lalu berlari menuju Sarah.

"Sebaiknya kau obati kakinya. Aku takut dia kehilangan banyak darah dan tak ada orang baik di luar sana yang mau mendonorkan darah untuknya," ucap Sasuke pada Itachi.

 **::==::==::**

Sarada sedang menatap Boruto yang sedang terbaring lemas di atas kasur. Matanya terus saja mengeluarkan air mata. Ia kembali melihat penderitaan Boruto yang pernah ia alami karena dirinya.

"Boruto, maaf. Lagi-lagi kau terluka karena kau menjadi tamengku. Ternyata memang Keputusan yang di buat ayah kita adalah Keputusan yang tepat. Kau jauh dari ku maka kau juga jauh dari mara bahaya. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan nyawamu demi diriku," ucap Sarada pelan.

Sarada menyentuh kemudian memegang dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Boruto. "Boruto, andai saja aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi waktu itu, mungkin dirimu sudah tewas. Aku bersyukur karena berpisah selama ini denganmu. Karena perpisahan ini, kau tidak perlu mengalami hal-hal buruk. Tapi aku menyesal. Menyesal karena bertemu denganmu hari ini. Karena pertemuan ini, kau menjadi seperti ini," kata Sarada dengan nada pelan.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Sarada merasakan adanya gerakan oleh tangan Boruto yang di genggamnya. Ternyata Boruto sudah siuman beberapa detik yang lalu di saat Sarada berbicara.

"Sarada. Kau t-tidak perlu minta m-maaf. Tidak semuanya a-dalah kesalahanmu," ucap Boruto.

"Boruto! syukurlah kau sudah bangun," air mata Sarada berganti menjadi air mata kebahagiaan begitu menatap mata Boruto.

"Agh... Sarada? Ugh... kita di mana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Kita berada di salah satu kapal perang Konoha. Mereka tadi mengobatimu. Kau kehilangan banyak darah tadi. Tapi syukur ayahmu dan Sarah datang dan memberikan darah mereka untuk menutupi kekurangan darahku yang ku berikan padamu," ucap Sarada.

"Itu membingungkan. Sampaikanlah secara ringan untuk di pahami," ucap Boruto.

"hufft, begini. Aku awalnya memberikan darahku padamu. Tapi kurang. Syukur Sarah dan ayahmu datang tepat waktu dan memberikan darah mereka padamu untuk menutupi kekurangan," ucap Sarada.

"Umm begitu. Di mana mereka?" Tanya Boruto.

"Akan kupanggilkan mereka," ucap Sarada lalu berjalan ke pintu dan memanggil Naruto, Sasuke. Rama dan Sarah yang kebetulan sedang dalam perjalanan kembali pun langsung memasuki ruangan untuk bertemu Boruto.

Di dalam mereka berbicara pembicaraan panjang dan tidak begitu penting. Semua berakhir kala mayor yang menjadi komandan perang datang dan berkata "Tuan Sasuke. Helikopter untuk membawa kalian pulang sudah siap berangkat. Kami juga akan melakukan pengawalan terhadap tahanan hingga berada di Konoha dan di berangkatkan menuju markas Sakhuri."

"Terima kasih, kami akan berangkat sedikit lagi," ucap Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Di kediaman Uchiha, Hinata bertamu. Sakura menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan hangat. Kedua ibu ini sama-sama menyimpan rasa gelisah akan sesuatu. Kedatangan Hinata membuat penjagaan para pengawal menjadi sedikit lebih longgar. Namun para ART harus bekerja ekstra agar tamu menjadi nyaman berada di rumah.

"Ada apa ya Hinata. Sore-sore begini datang berkunjung. Biasanya kalau kau berkunjung itu pagi atau malam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begini. Aku mau tanya. Suamimu dan Naruto pergi ke mana ya? Naruto sejak kemarin sampai sekarang juga belum pulang. Walau sibuk, pasti Naruto mengirim kabar dan memberitahuku kalau sedang sibuk," ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke ya? Ia bilang mau melakukan rapat penting di luar kota bersama Itachi 2 hari. Mungkin Naruto juga di ikutkan," ucap Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak memberitahuku kalau ia mau pergi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah. Mungkin rapat rahasia. Kau sendiri tahu kan bagaimana latar belakang Techconnec," ucap Sakura.

"Iyasih. Mungkin memang rapat rahasia," ucap Hinata.

Hinata menyeruput teh yang sudah di siapkan oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Bagaimana tehnya, enak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, ini enak sekali. Merek apa ini. Rasanya seperti daun teh asli seduhan pertama," Tanya Hinata.

"Itu adalah daun teh petikan perdana kebun teh Techconnec kami. Petikan perdana itu aku bawa pulang semua untuk konsumsi sendiri," ucap Sakura.

"Pantas rasanya enak begini. Ini juga pasti lebih sehat karena tidak ada campur tangan pabrik," ucap Hinata.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti aku beri beberapa bungkus. Di gudang masih ada sekitar 3 karung," ucap Sakura.

Beberapa detik setelah Hinata menghabiskan teh di cangkirnya.

"Sarada di mana? Apa sedang keluar?" Tanya Hinata.

"Dia katanya ikut dalam rapat. Jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir. Ada ayahnya, Naruto, dan Itachi yang menjaganya. Tapi yang menjadi misteri adalah Rama. semenjak kemarin malam aku tidak melihatnya. Ia tidak mungkin ikut rapat itu. Dan tidak mungkin ia keluar kota untuk sebuah kasus karena ia sedang cuti. Siang tadi kudatangi apartemennya yang ternyata kosong," ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin bersama teman-teman SMA nya. Mungkin sedang berada di suatu tempat," ucap Hinata.

"Kuharap bukan tempat yang salah. Syukur-syukur jika hanya main game bersama," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah terlalu di pikirkan. Dia seorang pria. Dia juga seorang pengacara. Tidak mungkin berada di tempat yang salah. Lagi pula teman-temannya itu baik-baik," ucap Hinata.

"Benar juga. dan Rama mungkin satu-satunya Uchiha yang bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas di luar sana tanpa di iringi oleh bahaya," ucap Sakura.

"Musuh kalian tidak tahu jika Rama itu Uchiha yang memiliki keterkaitan kuat dengan Techconnec. Lagi pula Naruto pernah bilang padaku jika Rama itu sudah terlatih," ucap Hinata.

1 menit kemudian.

"Hinata, kau masih lama kan bertamunya. Kau tidak sibukkan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau kau mengajariku satu resep masakan spesial lagi. kalau perlu kita masak banyak. Kemungkinan nanti malam suami kita pulang," jawab Sakura.

"Boleh. Tapi sebelumnya, kenapa kau bisa yakin jika suami kita akan pulang malam ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Besok akan ada rapat besar bulanan dan wajib di adakan di Techconnec pusat. Pastinya Sasuke dan Naruto akan hadir di rapat itu. Sehingga pastinya mereka akan pulang malam ini untuk beristirahat untuk menghadiri rapat besok. Kita masak resep spesial untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Tapi sebelumnya kita berdua ke pasar atau minimarket untuk mencari bahan-bahannya. Aku sudah dapat resep yang cocok untuk nanti malam," ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa kita? Aku bisa suruh ART yang beli. Kau catat saja bahannya," ucap Sakura.

"Katanya kau mau belajar. Jika memang begitu, kita berdua yang belanja agar kau bisa lebih dekat dan tahu bahan-bahan yang di perlukan," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita tidak boleh pergi tanpa pengawalan. Tunggu beberapa menit aku mau bersiap-siap," tandas Sakura.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto di tuntun oleh Naruto untuk berjalan menuju sebuah helipad di kapal perang yang mereka naiki tersebut. Saat itu Boruto memakai kaos milik Naruto sementara Naruto sendiri memakai jas miliknya.

Helikopter jenis pengangkut barang sudah tersedia di helipad itu dan sedang menunggu kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengantarnya pulang bersama yang lainnya menuju kota Konoha tepatnya markas militer Konoha.

Sebuah pesawat jet Konoha terlihat sedang mengudara di atas laut Ame yang sepertinya sedang di tugaskan untuk mengawal Helikopter hingga tiba di Konoha. Satu persatu orang pun memasuki helikopter. Sang mayor yang memimpin sebagai komandan perang pun menutup pintu dan memberi hormat pada Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, helikopter pun lepas landas dan bergerak menuju kota Konoha.

Helikopter itu melewati lautan yang luas dan tak lama kemudian tiba di wilayah perairan kota Konoha. Melewati hutan yang luas hingga pada akhirnya memasuki wilayah pinggiran kota. Setengah jam di habiskan untuk perjalanan dari kota Ame ke kota Konoha. Dan pada akhirnya helikopter pun mendarat dengan mulus di landasan helikopter markas militer Konoha.

Mereka beristirahat sebentar di sebuah ruangan sambil menunggu kedatangan mobil jemputan untuk mereka. Di sana, sedikit terjadi pembicaraan penting.

"Jadi apa kita akan membawa Boruto pulang?" tanya Sasuke. "Ya, walau pada akhirnya aku dan kau akan di marahi oleh istri kita karena membawa Boruto pulang dalam keadaan terluka, tapi aku menerima semua resiko," ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak mau berbohong lagi, ayah. Jika pun ibu nantinya menjadi sedih karena melihatku pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, biarlah. Lagi pula pasti ibu sudah rindu. Aku juga pun merindukan ibu dan Himawari," ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Aku dan ayahmu siap menerima semua resiko yang akan kami hadapi. Selama kau sendiri bahagia," ujar Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah Sarah, "Sarah, aku minta tolong padamu," Sasuke menarik nafas yang dalam, "aku minta kau beri tahu semua kebenaran jika nanti ibu Boruto meminta penjelasan. Tolong ceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir," lanjut Sasuke.

"Baik," kata Sarah.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. "Istriku menelepon. Naruto, aku mau ke luar sebentar," ucap Sasuke. "Ya, jangan lama-lama. Kita masih harus mendiskusikan hal ini," ucap Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali. Wajahnya saat itu benar-benar tidak enak di pandang. Naruto pun berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya istri kita tahu kalau kita akan pulang malam ini. Hinata sedang ada di rumahku bersama Sakura. Dan mereka sedang memasakan makan malam spesial untuk kita," Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, "Sepertinya kita harus pulang dan mengejutkan mereka. Dan sebaiknya kita... kita... kita... bersiap untuk di marahi oleh istri kita," sambungnya.

Sarada pun senantiasa mendampingi Boruto. Ia menyalurkan rasa rindunya dengan Boruto dengan cara bercakap-cakap ringan. Rama pun tak mau kalah, ia dan Sarah sedari tadi mengobrol dan bercanda dan bergurau bersama.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Itachi yang menyaksikan mereka berempat berbicara hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah senyum tipis dari bibir mereka. "Lihatlah, kedua anak kita sangatlah akrab," ucap Naruto.

"Ya, padahal dulu sewaktu SMA tidak seperti ini. Kurasa aku pernah menceritakan padamu bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya sudah. Termasuk panggilan 5 kali karena anak kita berkelahi," ucap Naruto.

"Padahal dulu, sewaktu kita masih muda, aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk menyatukan anak kita kelak menjadi satu keluarga. Bahkan begitu kita mempertemukan mereka untuk pertama kali di restoran itu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyatukan mereka. Tapi setelah kulihat kemesraan mereka sewaktu kuliah bersama anakmu, aku jadi ingin menyatukan mereka," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memaksa Sarada bukan? Tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu menjodohkan paksa Boruto dan Sarada karena sepertinya mereka sudah berjodoh sewaktu bertemu pertama kali," ucap Naruto.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau sangat ingin menyatukan mereka berdua?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" ucap Naruto.

"Karena kulihat mereka cocok. Kulihat mereka saling melengkapi. Kulihat Boruto adalah salah satu pria yang dapat membahagiakan Sarada selain diriku. Aku menjunjung tinggi kebahagiaan putriku," Sasuke melihat ke arah Sarada, "dan kau juga pasti begitu kan Naruto? Kau pasti sangat ingin melihat putramu bahagia?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghadap Naruto.

"Tentunya. Karena Boruto aku rela bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Dan bekerja kembali di Techconnec," ucap Naruto.

"Kupikir kau menerima kerja kepadaku lagi karena kau putus asa karena habis di PHK oleh perusahaan kontraktor tempat kau bekerja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jujur... itu benar,"

Hamura yang sedari tadi terpaksa mendengar ocehan kedua orang penting Techconnec itu pun kini hanya terdiam sambil menatap putrinya. Itachi yang menyadari jika Hamura terus menatap Sarah pun langsung mengutik telinga Hamura.

"Hei, kenapa kau terus melihati putrimu. Apa kau berniat untuk membunuhnya seperti yang Rama ceritakan padaku? Kau ingin membalas perbuatannya karena telah membuatmu tertangkap? Ayah macam apa kau!" kata Itachi.

Mendengar suara Itachi yang seperti sedang memarahi Hamura membuat Sarah berbalik dan melihat ayahnya. Saat itu juga Hamura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya menatapnya sebagai putriku yang hampir saja kubunuh. Asal kau tahu, aku membunuh putra pertamaku itu ada alasan yang kuat. Prinsip Mafia sudah tertanam dengan kuat dalam diriku. Hal itu membuatku tidak segan membunuh anakku sendiri jika ia bersalah. Dan itulah yang terjadi dengan anak pertamaku," ucap Hamura.

"Kau membunuh anakmu sendiri. Dan bahkan kau tidak pernah menganggap mereka sebagai anakmu dan tidak pernah menyayanginya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau pantas di sebut sebagai ayah," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Kau anggap apa benih cintamu dengan istrimu selama ini? Pajangan, biar orang menganggapmu sebagai kepala sebuah keluarga bahagia. Atau jangan-jangan kau menikahi istrimu juga karena ingin menjadikannya pajangan agar kau tak di kenal sebagai pengusaha sukses kaya raya jomblo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Diam kalian. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," ucap Hamura.

"Berhentilah menatap Sarah seperti itu, sekarang ia lebih bahagia. Jika kau berencana membunuh Putrimu karena telah menangkapmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu di sini," ucap Sasuke.

"Kuharap mereka memenjaramu seumur hidup," ucap Naruto.

"Diamlah. Aku sudah tidak berniat lagi membunuhnya. Sekarang aku sudah tertangkap. Dan Rencana Mafia selama ini sudah terancam gagal. jadi tidak akan berguna lagi jika kubunuh putriku," ucap Hamura.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang Mayor Jenderal Sakhuri mendatangi Sasuke. "Tuan Sasuke. Saya Mayor Jenderal Hasan. Saya di tugaskan oleh markas besar Sakhuri untuk membawa pimpinan tertinggi Mafia, Hamura dan juga Danzo ke markas besar Sakhuri," ucapnya.

"Saya serahkan kedua orang itu pada kalian. Tolong jaga baik-baik," ucap Sasuke.

"Dan Terima kasih. Atas bantuan kalian, tugas kami menjadi lebih ringan. Pihak Sakhuri merasa sangat terbantu oleh kalian. Panglima besar kami, Jenderal Hagoromo akan mengundang kalian ke markas besar kami nanti untuk menerima penghargaan dari kami," ucapnya lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Hamura untuk menyusul Danzo yang sudah berada di pesawat.

"Kami permisi dulu tuan Sasuke. Selamat malam," ucapnya lalu pergi.

Dan tak lama kemudian, rombongan mobil Techconnec datang untuk menjemput mereka. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan markas militer Konoha untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Cerita ini sudah memasuki tahap akhir dan hanya tersisa beberapa chapter lagi sebelum Tamat.

Dan karena sudah mencapai tahap akhir, mungkin keseruan akan berkurang. Tentunya akan hilang adegan pertarungan dan pertempuran senjata layaknya chapter kemarin. Maklumlah, Mafia sudah di ambang kehancuran akibat tertangkapnya Hamura selaku pimpinan tertinggi dan penguasa Mafia beserta beberapa kelompok bersenjata lainnya.

Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kelompok-kelompok bersenjata di bawah naungan Mafia akan muncul dan menciptakan teror.

Dan Cerita ini lagi akan berfokus kembali pada keromantisan (Walau lebih banyak drama dan sedikit menyimpang dari romantis).

Oke sekian.


	49. Chapter 49 : Perpisahan Sementara Lagi

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 48**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Dan Terima kasih. Atas bantuan kalian, tugas kami menjadi lebih ringan. Pihak Sakhuri merasa sangat terbantu oleh kalian. Panglima besar kami, Jenderal Hagoromo akan mengundang kalian ke markas besar kami nanti untuk menerima penghargaan dari kami," ucapnya lalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Hamura untuk menyusul Danzo yang sudah berada di pesawat.

"Kami permisi dulu tuan Sasuke. Selamat malam," ucapnya lalu pergi.

Dan tak lama kemudian, rombongan mobil Techconnec datang untuk menjemput mereka. Mereka pun segera meninggalkan markas militer Konoha untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, akhirnya mereka pun tiba. Sasuke merasa tidak kuat untuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya pada istrinya dan juga istri Naruto. Walau ia sudah menyuruh Sarah untuk menceritakannya, tapi ia tidak kuat jika nanti pada akhirnya akan di marahi oleh istrinya karena kebodohannya.

Konsep yang ada di pikirannya sangat sederhana. Ia menipu Boruto dengan kedok memperkejakan Boruto di Sakhuri agar utang-utang budi Sakhuri pada Techconnec lunas sehingga Techconnec tidak jatuh ke tangan Sakhuri. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, dia sebenarnya juga telah di tipu oleh Hashirama yang mengatakan bahwa Boruto ia pekerjakan untuk di sembunyikan. Tapi nyatanya Boruto malah di jadikan seorang prajurit.

Membayangkan konsep itu saja telah membuatnya merinding kala mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan teras kediaman Uchiha. Di depan pintu ternyata Sakura dan Hinata sedang menunggu dengan bahagia layaknya mengetahui jika Boruto berada di dalam mobil. Tapi kenyataannya mereka belum tahu karena masih di rahasiakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Di mobil terdepan, Sarada dan Sarah keluar pertama dan langsung menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata. Rama pun menyusul tapi Boruto masih berada di dalam mobil menunggu instruksi Sasuke.

"Sarada, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Namanya Sarah, dia seorang prajurit Sakhuri, ma," Sarada pun mendekat ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Dia pacarnya Rama."

"Oh ini pacar Rama yang Itachi ceritakan. Aku tidak menyangka jika Rama bisa mendapatkan pacar yang merupakan seorang prajurit militer," ucap Sakura kagum.

"Dia cantik. Rama memang pandai memilih pasangan ya," ucap Hinata yang langsung membuat Sarah merona malu.

"Kalian pasti lapar? Pasti kalian baru saja melakukan rapat yang berat kan? Ayo masuk dan makan!" ajak Sakura.

"Di mana Ayahmu Sarada?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ayah dan paman Naruto masih di mobil. Entah kenapa mereka belum keluar. Mungkin sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting," ujar Sarada.

 **Beeb...! Beeb...!**

Suara klakson terdengar cukup nyaring dari mobil yang di tumpangi Sasuke dan Naruto. Kilatan cahaya lampu pun di ikutkan untuk memberi tanda kepada Naruto dan Sarah.

Itu merupakan tanda yang sudah mereka susun dalam perjalanan di mana ketika tanda itu di bunyikan, Sarah harus menceritakan semua kejadian dan Boruto pun harus keluar dari mobil.

"Nyonya Uchiha. Ada yang mau saya ceritakan. Dan ini terlebih untuk Nyonya Uzumaki," ujar Sarah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata.

Rama pun mendekati mobil mereka dan membuka pintu mobil lalu membantu seseorang untuk berjalan mendekati Hinata. Betapa kaget yang di rasakan oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Perasaan senang di rasakan oleh Hinata. Tapi ketika melihat Boruto harus di tuntun oleh Rama membuat Bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itulah yang ingin saya ceritakan. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang," ucap Sarah.

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari mobil pun berkata "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan di dalam. dari pada perbincangan ini di dengar oleh tetangga," ucap Sasuke walau itu sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi karena beberapa faktor. Pertama halaman kediaman Uchiha sangatlah luas bahkan percakapan mereka kini tidak di dengar oleh penjaga gerbang. Dan kedua Kediaman Uchiha terletak jauh dari pemukiman walau masih masuk wilayah kota sehingga tidak memungkinkan mereka memiliki tetangga.

"Baiklah, kita masuk dulu," ucap Sakura.

 **::==::==::**

Sarah menceritakan semua kebenaran pada Sakura dan Hinata serta kejadian di mana Boruto tertembak. Hinata maupun Sakura benar-benar kaget ketika telah mendengar semuanya.

Saat Sarah bercerita, Sasuke dan Naruto beralasan ingin berendam di kolam pemandian air panas pribadi yang ada di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi mereka hanya ingin bersembunyi dari kedua wanita tersebut.

Sarada turut menemani Sarah untuk bercerita sementara Rama di minta Sasuke untuk membantu Boruto membersihkan badan. Walau sebelumnya Antara Rama dan Boruto sama-sama menolak, tapi atas desakan dari Sarada dan Sasuke pada akhirnya membuat mereka menurut.

Di kamar tamu kediaman Uchiha, Rama sedang membantu Boruto memakai baju.

"Hufft, menyebalkan. Ini kedua kalinya aku tertembak. Tapi ini lebih parah karena peluru sepanjang jari telunjuk tertancap setengah di perutku," ucap Boruto.

"Itu juga karena kau bodoh, kau mau menjadi tameng untuk Sarada. Padahal waktu itu kau bisa mendorong tubuh Sarada agar terjatuh sehingga ia aman dan kau bisa segera berlindung," ucap Rama.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin seperti itu. Kau pasti ingat kejadian di mana Sarah dan Sarada melindungi kita dengan tubuh mereka kan?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya, aku masih ingat dengan jelas," ucap Rama.

"Aku saat itu merasa ingin membalas perbuatan Sarada. Saat itu ia tertembak demi melindungi. Aku pun membalas perbuatan Sarada saat ia di bidik oleh ketua PAIN itu. Kupikir zirahku tidak akan dapat di tembus senjata itu, tapi ternyata tembus," ucap Boruto.

"Aku sebelumnya sempat bertanya pada medis yang merawatmu. Dia bilang kau beruntung karena peluru itu tidak menyentuh organ-organ vital dan sistem pencernaan. Dan satu lagi, jika saja peluru itu mengenai ginjalmu, maka salah satu dari kami terpaksa harus mendonorkan ginjal kami karena keteledoranmu sendiri," ucap Rama.

"Umm, Rama. terima kasih ya kau sudah membantuku. Dan juga selama kita masih bersekolah kau dan yang lain selalu membantuku," ucap Boruto.

"Tak masalah. Kita kan teman. Sudah sepantasnya kita saling membantu," ucap Rama lalu berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil handuk yang tersimpan di sana, "sekarang aku mau mandi. Sebaiknya kau tidur-tiduran dulu sampai mereka memanggil kita untuk makan," ucap Boruto.

Sementara itu, di ruangan pemandian air panas pribadi yang terletak di sebuah ruangan yang tersembunyi dan hanya bisa di akses dari kamar Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri karena ia sudah selesai.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku mau keluar dan makan. walau artinya aku harus siap di marahi oleh Sakura karena ku yakin mereka sudah selesai bercerita," ujar Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke. Tunggu. Kita jalan sama-sama. Mungkin itu lebih baik karena tak mungkin istri kita mau memarahi kita bersama-sama," ucap Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar," ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamar milik Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu kamar sambil menarik nafas berharap ketika mereka sampai di dapur kedua wanita itu tidak marah besar.

Naruto turut membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang. Namun ketika pintu di buka terlihat 2 wanita yang sedang menunggu mereka sambil berdiri dan melipat tangan.

"S...Sakura!"

"H...Hinata!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura langsung menendang Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke dalam kamar. Sakura langsung mendekat dan menindih tubuh Sasuke dan memukul pipi Sasuke berulang kami dengan telapak tangannya (Baca: tempeleng). "Kenapa Sasuke! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari aku? Kenapa kau tega memisahkan Boruto dan Sarada? Kaulah yang membuat kekasih Sarada hampir tewas! Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan pada kami? kau hampir saja membuat Boruto mati! Kalian berdua itu suami yang bodoh! Kalian sudah membuat anak kalian menderita!" seru Sakura sambil menghajar Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke di hajar habis-habisan pun hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap Hinata dan tiba-tiba saja nyalinya mengendur ketika melihat tatapan tajam istrinya seraya mendekati dirinya. "Hi...Hii...Hinata! tunggu! Aku...aku...B...isa jelaskan!" ujar Naruto sambil mundur hingga pada akhirnya terperangkap oleh sudut ruangan.

 **Buk! Ugh!**

Hinata sukses menghajar Naruto tepat di perut. Pukulan wanita yang dulunya bermarga Hyuuga itu cukuplah menyakitkan bahkan membuat Naruto lemas seketika dan merosot ke lantai.

"H...Hinata! ma...maaf, Ugh!" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura selesai dengan Sasuke. Ia pun menghampiri Hinata dan pergi ke kamar Boruto bersama-sama.

Naruto merangkak menuju Sasuke sambil menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Di dalam kamar terlihat Sasuke yang sedang terbaring lemas. Pipinya merah karena pukulan telapak tangan Sakura. Hidungnya pun ikut berdarah. "S...Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Selain di hajar habis-habisan dan terpaksa tidur tanpa istriku selama beberapa hari, ya aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sasuke lalu menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Lebih baik menyembunyikan dulu Boruto. hanya kau dan Boruto malah ngeyel," ucap Naruto berbaring di samping Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pukulan istrimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah pernah bilangkan. Wanita itu makhluk paling menyeramkan di dunia. Apalagi jika ia sudah menjadi ibu," ucap Naruto.

"Iya, aku setuju. Tapi bagaimana pun Sakura memukulku, aku tetap merasa bahwa pukulan itu masih terselip rasa sayang padaku," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayo kita ke dapur dan makan, aku sudah lapar," ajak Naruto.

"Tidak, aku yakin mereka tidak akan senang jika kita berada di sana," ucap Sasuke.

"Ayolah jangan pengecut begitu. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau lapar? Jadi ayo kita makan. mereka adalah istri kita dan punya kewajiban untuk memberi kita makan," ucap Naruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mengalami hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, kini mereka berakhir di meja makan. di sana tersedia berbagai macam masakan yang di buat oleh Sakura dan Hinata khusus untuk keluarga mereka.

Tapi saat itu, Naruto dan Sasuke belum berada di tempat itu. Sepertinya rasa takut mengalahkan niat mereka untuk makan.

"Di mana suami kita?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"Mungkin masih di kamar. Sepertinya kita terlalu berlebihan," ucap Hinata.

"Sepertinya memang aku terlalu berlebihan memberi pelajaran untuk Sasuke. Ehh.., sebaiknya aku memanggilnya untuk makan," ucap Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sarada sedang menimba makanan untuk dirinya dan juga Boruto. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Sarada. Aku bisa ambil sendiri," ucap Boruto.

"Aku tidak repot kok, anggap saja ini salah satu ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah melindungiku," ucap Sarada.

Boruto pun menerima makanan yang sudah di timba Sarada untuknya dengan senang hati. Sarah yang melihat hal yang di lakukan oleh Sarada kepada Boruto pun merasa iri. Ia berharap Rama melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Sehingga ia menatap Rama yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba Rama pun berdiri dan mengambil 2 buah piring. Piring pertama ia letakan di depan Sarah. Kemudian piring ke dua ia pakai untuk menampung makanan yang hendak ia ambil. Sarah sempat senang karena ia pikir Rama akan mengambilkan makanan untuknya karena ia mengambil 2 piring. Namun setelah Rama menaruh salah satu piring kosong di depannya, ia pun menjadi kecewa.

"Kau tunggu apa Sarah. Ambilah makanan sebelum dingin. Itu aku sudah ambilkan kau piring," ucap Rama.

"Hufft, kau tidak peka," ucap Sarah lalu berpaling dari Rama.

Sarada dan Boruto serta Hinata yang menyaksikan hal itu pun hanya tertawa kecil. "Hey Sarah. Jangan ngambek, aku Cuma bercanda kok. Ini untukmu," ucap Rama lalu menukar piring kosong dengan piring berisi makanan kesukaan Sarah.

Sarah pun sedikit berbalik dan berkat "Terima kasih."

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto datang di tuntun oleh Sakura dari belakang mereka.

Hinata kemudian bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengambilkan nasi untuk dua orang pemimpin rumah tangga itu.

Mereka pun melangsungkan acara makan malam dengan khidmat walau dalam diri Sasuke dan Naruto masih terselip rasa takut karena mereka berada di tengah-tengah antara Sakura dan Hinata.

 **::==::==::**

Beberapa hari kemudian, bertepat di kediaman Uzumaki di siang hari. Naruto, Sasuke, Sarada, Rama, Sarah, dan Boruto sedang terlibat percakapan penting.

"Kau yakin mau kembali ke sana lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku masih ada urusan yang belum selesai. Dan barang-barangku juga masih di sana," ucap Boruto.

"Nak, kira-kira kau di sana berapa hari?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm, berapa ya Sarah?" tanya Boruto.

"Kira-kira sekitar 1 bulan. ada beberapa hal yang belum kita selesaikan termasuk hal yang berkaitan dengan ayahku," ucap Sarah.

"Jadi setelah urusan kalian sudah selesai, berarti kalian sudah bukan menjadi prajurit Sakhuri lagi kan?" tanya Rama.

"Ya, aku hanya di kontrak untuk menangkap Hamura yang menjadi ancaman terbesar Sakhuri dan Techconnec. Dan setelah kejadian ini, kuyakin ancaman Mafia sudah bukan masalah lagi bagi kita," ucap Boruto.

"Boruto!" panggil Sarada.

"Ya, kenapa Sarada?" tanya Boruto.

"Jangan lama-lama di sana. Kalo bisa cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berpisah lama denganmu. Sekarang karena Mafia sudah bukan ancaman bagi kita, keberadaanmu di sampingku tidak akan membuatmu dalam bahaya," ucap Sarada.

"Tentu Sarada. Aku akan siap begadang agar urusanku bisa cepat selesai," ujar Boruto.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Besok. Kami naik kapal karena banyak barang Sakhuri yang harus di bawa pulang. Walau sayangnya beberapa mobil hancur, senjata rusak. Dan sebuah zirah ketinggalan di Ame," ucap Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata pun muncul sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa gelas berisi teh. "Jadi kau yakin mau pergi besok Boruto? apa kau tidak mau menunggu Himawari pulang dari kemah studi lapangannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Himawari pulangnya kan 3 hari lagi itu masih lama bagiku. Semakin cepat aku kembali ke markas Sakhuri, maka akan semakin menyelesaikan semua tugas dan kembali pulang," ucap Boruto.

"Kalau begitu yang tak masalah. Lagi pula Himawari belum tahu kalau kau pulang," ucap Hinata.

"Tuan Uchiha, tuan Uzumaki, saya mau pamit!" ucap Sarah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahku bilang, jangan panggil kami tuan. Panggil saja paman atau apalah yang menunjukan keakraban," ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf. Sudah jadi kebiasaan saya. Saya mau pamit, saya mau ke pangkalan Sakhuri untuk menemui prajurit saya," ucap Sarah.

"Ya, silakan," ucap Naruto.

"Sarah, tunggu aku," ucap Boruto lalu menyeruput teh yang baru di berikan ibunya hingga tandas, "aku ikut," lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau mau ikut?" tanya Sarada.

"Ya, karena aku kapten mereka. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi mereka. Sebagai kapten kebanggan mereka, mereka pasti sedang memikirkan aku," ucap Boruto lalu menyusul Sarah yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sarada.

"Aku juga, aku mau lihat kau sebagai kapten sebuah tim khusus memimpin anak buahmu," ucap Rama.

"hufft, baiklah. Ayo!" ajak Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Setibanya di pangkalan militer Sakhuri yang berada di Konoha, Sarah dan Boruto langsung mencari keberadaan pasukannya untuk memberi arahan untuk besok. Boruto memerintahkan Sarada dan Rama untuk tetap menunggu di mobil karena cuaca saat itu lumayan panas dan juga Boruto akan memberi informasi di luar ruangan. Tepatnya di depan mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto kembali bersama beberapa pasukannya. Dan tak lama kemudian Sarah datang membawa sisa prajuritnya. "Semua berbaris!" seru Boruto yang berdiri di depan mobil.

Mereka yang merasa bagian dari tim laskar Sakhuri pun segera berbaris dengan rapi. Sarah berbaris di paling kanan barisan dan tentu saja Boruto berbaris seorang diri dan menghadap prajuritnya karena dia adalah kaptennya.

"Maaf sudah menganggu aktivitas kalian di sini. saya mau memberitahukan bahwa besok kita akan kembali ke markas. Dan sayangnya, itu mungkin akan menjadi kunjungan terakhirku di Sakhuri," ucap Boruto.

"Wakil saya, Sarah Otsutsuki juga akan meninggalkan Sakhuri. Jadi kalian akan di pimpin seorang kapten baru. Tentunya seorang dengan pangkat kapten. Kuharap kalian bisa beradaptasi dengan kapten baru kalian," ucap Boruto.

Semua prajurit pun nampak gelisah setelah mendengar deklarasi dari Boruto.

"Indra!," panggil Boruto. "Kau sudah membuat laporan misi seperti yang kuperintahkan kemarin?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya kapten. Semua sudah selesai. Tinggal meminta tanda tangan anda dan juga komandan," ucap Indra.

"Bagus. Bersiap-siaplah. Besok kita akan kembali ke markas. Dan hari ini kunyatakan misi kita berhasil," ucap Boruto lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Semua prajurit pun bertepuk tangan untuk mengapresiasi diri sendiri dan juga sahabatnya yang sudah berjuang bersama dalam misi. "Semua bubar!" seru Sarah lalu menyusul Boruto.

"Kau hebat Boruto, aku bangga," ujar Rama ketika Boruto baru saja akan memasuki mobil.

"Aku bangga padamu Boruto. tak kusangka kau sekarang adalah kapten. Memang perjalanan hidup ini tidak bisa di tebak," ucap Sarada.

"Terima kasih. Aku hanya menjalani apa yang telah aku putuskan untuk di jalani. Tapi sayangnya, gelarku sebagai kapten akan berakhir dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Mungkin aku pulang dengan membawa pangkat dan Nama, tapi sayangnya, pangkat itu tidaklah berarti karena Sakhuri sendiri merupakan satuan rahasia," ucap Boruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Aku masih harus mencari di mana aku menyimpan zirah tempurku," ucap Sarah.

"Kukira kau simpan di kamarku? Apa kau menyimpannya di tempat lain?" tanya Sarada.

"Mungkin ada di kamarmu. Soalnya aku lupa," ucap Sarah.

"Ayo pulang dan mencari zirah itu? Jika hilang, pamannya bisa marah besar, hehe" ucap Boruto.

"Yang ada kau yang di marah Boruto, kau meninggalkan zirah di kota Ame," ucap Sarah.

"Oh iya ya, aduh. Aku tidak bisa pergi mengambilnya. Jadi biarkan saja," ucap Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Boruto dan Sarah kembali bukanlah menaiki pesawat. Melainkan sebuah kapal perang milik Sakhuri yang datang menjemput mereka berdua dan 20 prajuritnya. Walau seharusnya dengan pesawat lebih mudah dan cepat dan apalagi Sarah merupakan anak pemilik perusahaan penerbangan terkenal. Tapi mereka tidak bisa naik pesawat karena mereka harus membawa pulang mobil-mobil yang selamat dan beberapa perlengkapan misi yang lain.

Untuk itu, Keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki turut mendatangi pangkalan militer untuk mengantar Boruto. Walau ini bukanlah perpisahan yang lama, tapi tidak berarti keluarga tidak harus turut mengantar Boruto ke pelabuhan.

Sarada pun nampak lebih tegar ketimbang saat pertama kali berpisah. Rama pun sedari tadi sedang asik berbicara dengan Sarah sambil menunggu persiapan Keberangkatan selesai. Boruto pun menjadi orang yang sibuk karena harus mengatur anak buahnya. Mereka memasukan perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang mereka bawa dalam misi ke dalam kapal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. "Ayah, ibu. Aku pamit," ucap Boruto seraya mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia pun berlanjut menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di samping pintu salah satu mobil.

"Paman, bibi. Aku pamit untuk kedua kalinya," ucap Boruto dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah itu Naruto datang mendekati Sasuke untuk berbicara.

Kemudian Boruto menghampiri Sarada yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Mereka mundur perlahan ke belakang agar suara mereka tak di dengar oleh yang lain.

Sasuke yang melihat tindakan Boruto itu pun berseru "Semua, hadap ke depan. Beri mereka berdua privasi." Mereka pun berbalik. Tapi karena posisi Boruto dan Sarada tepat di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto, kedua pria itu pun mengintip melalui kaca spion mobil. Terlihat Boruto sedang memegang kedua tangan Sarada.

"Aku pamit Sarada, tapi aku janji tidak akan lama."

"Ya, jaga dirimu Boruto."

"Oh ya, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar negeri. Walau mungkin aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke Sakhuri, tapi jalan-jalan di negara Sarah itu lumayan."

Sarada mengambil sesuatu yang ia taruh di kantung jaketnya. "Simpanlah ini Boruto! kau pernah memberikannya padaku, jadi sekarang aku memberikannya padamu," ujar Sarada sambil menyerahkan sebuah peluru yang lumayan panjang.

"Inikan? K... kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Bukannya aku suruh kau simpan agar selalu mengingatku?" tanya Boruto.

"Waktu itu kan karena kau hampir meninggal. Agar aku selalu mengingatmu, makanya kau memberikan ini padaku kan? Tapi sampai sekarang kau masih hidup, jadi aku kembalikan. Aku memberikan ini padamu agar kau selalu ingat bahwa Kematian itu bisa datang kapan saja. Dan di luar sana berbahaya dan terutama kau di luar sana sangat akrab dengan benda ini, jadi aku memberikan ini agar kau selalu berhati-hati," ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah," Boruto menerima peluru itu, "akan aku simpan dan ingat semua pesanmu," ucap Boruto.

Keadaan sunyi untuk sejenak, kedua insan itu hanya bertatapan.

"eee... Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk ku berikan padamu. Mungkin sesuatu ini akan senantiasa membuatmu selalu mengingatku. Sesuatu ini mungkin tidak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur seharian ini, atau sampai pernikahan kita, atau mungkin sampai akhir hayatmu," ucap Boruto.

Sarada pun semakin di buat penasaran akan sesuatu yang akan di berikan oleh Boruto. Terlihat Boruto sedang memasukan tangan kanannya ke salah satu kantung celananya. Ia menjadi sedikit ragu untuk memberikan sesuatu itu.

Boruto pun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Perlahan ia keluarkan tangan kanannya dan mendekati tubuh Sarada. Wajahnya sudah memerah kala mulai mendekati Sarada. Ia mulai mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Sarada hingga kemudian memegang belakang kepala Sarada dengan tangan kanannya.

Kepalanya pun perlahan ia dekatkan hingga sejajar dengan kepala Sarada. "Ini sesuatu yang hendak aku berikan," ucap Boruto. Sarada pun di buat semakin bingung akan tindakan Boruto.

Samar-samar terlihat rona pipi di keduanya. "B...Boruto!" panggil Sarada, "apa yang mau kau berikan?" tanya Sarada. "Sebuah... kecupan," kata Boruto lalu mengecup dahi Sarada beberapa detik.

Wajah Sarada pun di buat memerah karena perlakukan Boruto padanya. Begitu Boruto selesai mengecup dahi Sarada, ia pun memegang pipi Sarada dengan lembut. "Tunggu aku pulang, Sarada," ucap Boruto lalu meninggalkan Sarada menuju kapal.

Ia bahkan tidak berbalik lagi, ia tak melihat ke belakang dan ia terus berjalan ke depan. Sarah pun berpamitan lalu menyusul Sarada. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpamitan dengan Rama sehingga setelah berpamitan dengan Sarada yang masih terdiam di tempat, ia langsung menyusul Boruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun masih menatap kaca spion dengan intens. Mereka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sungguh hal yang tak terduga yang mereka saksikan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya," ucap Sasuke.

"Awalnya kukira Boruto akan mencium Sarada, tapi ternyata hanya mengecup dahinya," ucap Naruto.

"Setelah ini pasti akan semakin berat kerinduan Sarada bila itu terjadi. Momen ini pasti tidak akan mudah ia lupakan," ucap Sarada.

"Ya, sama seperti momen di mana istrimu menghajarmu habis-habisan. Pasti sulit untuk kau lupakan," ucap Naruto.

"Diam kau bodoh," ujar Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

Salam sejahtera wahai pembaca.

Maaf lama lagi. soalnya pr dan tugas-tugas kelompok terlalu banyak.

Sekarang saja saya sedang mengerjakan tugas seni budaya yaitu membuat naskah drama musikal. Sungguh tugas yang berat. Jadi beberapa hari ke depan fanfiction harus di pending dahulu.


	50. Chapter 50 : Keberangkatan Boruto Lagi

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 48**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya," ucap Sasuke.

"Awalnya kukira Boruto akan mencium Sarada, tapi ternyata hanya mengecup dahinya," ucap Naruto.

"Setelah ini pasti akan semakin berat kerinduan Sarada bila itu terjadi. Momen ini pasti tidak akan mudah ia lupakan," ucap Sarada.

"Ya, sama seperti momen di mana istrimu menghajarmu habis-habisan. Pasti sulit untuk kau lupakan," ucap Naruto.

"Diam kau bodoh," ujar Sasuke.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

30 menit sudah berlalu semenjak kapal Boruto meninggalkan pelabuhan. Entah mengapa Sarada masih ingin menatap Kepergian kapal Boruto yang sudah hampir tak nampak lagi. Ia telah menerima sesuatu yang menurutnya indah. Dan tak akan mudah baginya untuk melupakannya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata masih setia menunggu Sarada dan Rama yang masih menatap Kepergian kapal yang di tumpangi oleh Boruto dan Sarah. Rama dan Sarada memang tidak berdiri berdekatan, mereka berdiri di tempat yang berbeda sambil menatap Kepergian kapal tersebut.

"Boruto," mengusap dahinya seraya merapikan rambut dan posisi kaca matanya, "kutunggu kau kembali ke Konoha," batin Sarada sambil memasang senyum dan wajah gembira. Setelah itu ia pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang berada di samping mobil Sasuke.

"Kita pulang," ucap Sasuke saat Sarada berada di samping mobilnya. "Ayah, aku mau ke rumah Anjelye. Katanya dia sedang berada di Konoha sekarang. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku juga mau mengajak Chochou," ucap Sarada.

"Silakan, tapi jangan pulang malam-malam. Besok kita sekeluarga harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan penting di luar kota," ujar Sasuke lalu menutup kaca mobil kala Sarada sudah memasuki mobilnya.

Mendengar suara mobil di nyalakan, Rama pun segera berlari ke arah mobil Sarada. "Sarada, kenapa kau tidak panggil aku kalau kau mau pergi? Syukur aku tidak melamun," kata Rama.

"Masuklah, aku antar kau ke apartemenmu. Aku mau menemui Anjelye yang baru pulang dari luar negeri dari kemarin malam," ucap Sarada.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah antar aku pulang. Perutku sudah rindu kamar mandi," ujar Rama sambil memegangi perutnya. Sarada pun hanya bisa menggeleng saja.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mengantar Rama pulang, Sarada pun dengar cepat melaju ke arah rumah Anjelye. Tiba-tiba saat berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah, Chochou meneleponnya.

"Sarada, kau di mana?"

"Aku masih di jalan,"

"Cepatlah, kita sudah menunggumu dari tadi,"

"Maaf, aku tadi habis mengantar B..." terhenti dan berpikir sejenak, "kedatangan Boruto kan belum di ketahui banyak orang. Tidak mungkin aku menceritakannya pada Anjelye dan Chochou," batin Sarada.

"Sarada, mengantar apa?"

"Ah, aku tadi habis mengantar barang ke pelabuhan. Aku baru saja mengantar beberapa komponen menara Techconnec untuk di bawa ke kota lain," ucap Sarada.

"Ooo, cepatlah datang sebelum kita semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing,"

"Oke, aku jalan dulu. Lampu lalu lintas sudah mau menjadi hijau, sampai jumpa di sana,"

Sarada pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ketika lampu sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat agar lebih cepat tiba di rumah Anjelye. Di tengah perjalanan ia berpikir sejenak, "sekarang aku bebas. Mafia sudah di bereskan. Sekarang aku kembali bebas ke mana saja seperti dulu. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang aku punya tanggung jawab besar di kantorku. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ketua di instansi tempatku bekerja. Dan artinya aku akan semakin sibuk. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpergian seenaknya."

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan di habiskan untuk tiba di rumah Anjelye, Sarada pun akhirnya tiba.

Baru saja turun dari mobil, Sarada sudah di sambut dengan hangat oleh si pemilik rumah—Anjelye. Chochou pun turut menemani dan memeluk Sarada bersamaan dengan Anjelye. Mereka adalah sahabat yang sudah lama tidak di pertemukan secara langsung.

Maklum saja, Chochou belakangan ini selalu sibuk dengan urusannya di luar kota karena kebetulan keluarganya mempunyai sebuah restoran di luar kota. Kemudian Anjelye yang merupakan seorang pegawai sebuah perusahaan di luar negeri yang sangat amat jarang berkunjung ke Konoha.

Walau mereka sering melakukan panggilan Video atau Video Call, bertatapan muka secara langsung ini lebih berarti ketimbang menatap layar smartphone mereka.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu seperti ini," ucap Anjelye.

"Ya, sudah hampir setahun," ucap Sarada.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. kita sekarang wanita karir, eh kita kan masih gadis Hehe," ucap Chochou.

"Terserah kau saja Chochou. Eh Sarada, bagaimana hubungan kau dengan Boruto. dan bagaimana keadaan Boruto sekarang?" tanya Anjelye.

"Umm, keadaan Boruto baik-baik saja. Walau sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian. Tapi ada baiknya jika tetap di rahasiakan dan hanya di ketahui oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki," ucap Sarada.

"Terserah kau saja, Sarada. Lagi pula itu Privasi keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Tapi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Boruto?" tanya Chochou.

"Hubungan kami," Sarada memasang wajah malu seraya memainkan jarinya, "eh... um..." rona pipi semakin terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah Sarada.

"Ayolah, jika kau tidak mau menceritakan rahasia yang menjadi privasi keluargamu dan keluarga Boruto pada kami, paling tidak kau menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Boruto sekarang," ucap Anjelye.

"Um, begini. Hubunganku dengan Boruto se...semakin membaik dan semakin akrab dan dekat. Umm, terakhir kali kami bertemu," Sarada benar-benar merasa malu saat menceritakannya dan bahkan kali ini ia menahan rasa malu luar biasa.

"Ayolah, jangan di tahan. Ceritakan saja semua," ucap Chochou.

Sarada menarik nafas dan meneguk liurnya. "Terakhir kali kami bertemu, B...Boruto men...mencium..." terhenti ucapan Sarada karena Chochou memotongnya.

"Apa?! Boruto sudah berani menciummu. Kalian berdua sudah berani berciuman?! Tak kusangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu," potong Chochou bersamaan dengan Anjelye.

Seketika Sarada panik dan berniat meluruskan perkataannya, "bukan bukan, aku belum selesai bicara. Terakhir kali Aku dan Boruto bertemu," berpikir sejenak, "Walau itu barusan tadi pagi sih" batin Sarada. "Boruto mencium dahiku," ucap Sarada melajutkan perkataannya.

"Ohh, mencium dahi. Kukira kau dengan Boruto sudah melakukan ciuman pertama," ucap Chochou.

"Kukira juga begitu. Tapi syukurlah itu Cuma ciuman dahi. Seperti yang pernah kubilang. Aku akan melakukan ciuman pertama dengan pacarku lebih dulu. Aku akan menjadi yang pertama di antara kalian berdua," ucap Anjelye.

"Aku tidak mau kalah. Begitu aku dapat pacar yang cocok, aku akan lakukan ciuman pertama mendahului kalian berdua," ucap Chochou.

"Oh tidak bisa, aku dan Boruto akan menikah lebih dulu dan melakukan ciuman pertama mendahului kalian," tanpa sadar Sarada mengatakan itu. "Oh sial, aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu," batin Sarada lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Dan lagi, kau lagi-lagi mengatakan sesuatu tanpa kau sadari sebelumnya," ucap Anjelye.

Sarada pun hanya bisa menahan malu akan apa yang sudah terlanjur ia ucapkan. Chochou pun menepuk pundak Sarada sambil berkata "sudahlah Sarada. Tidak usah di pikirkan. Sekarang juga kita berdua sudah tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai Boruto dan ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengannya kan?" tanya Chochou.

"Kau bicara apa sih?" ujar Sarada sambil menahan malu.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua," ucap Anjelye.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mengantar Sakura dan Hinata ke rumah masing-masing, Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melaksanakan sebuah obrolan penting di sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Uzumaki.

Sasuke dan Naruto di suguhi sebuah minuman termahal di cafe itu. Tak hanya itu, si pemilik cafe pun memberikan sebuah camilan mahal untuk menjadi teman dalam menikmati minuman yang telah di pesan Sasuke. Camilan itu di berikan secara gratis untuk Sasuke selaku pengunjung istimewa cafe tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menikmati minuman dan camilan tersebut. Seraya menikmati suguhan, Sasuke sedikit membicarakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal Sakhuri yang telah menipu kita dan menjadikan Boruto sebagai agen mereka dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi keberhasilan misi yang di jalankannya atas perintah Sakhuri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hufft, kita maafkan saja. Lagi pula dengan di latihnya Boruto, aku tidak perlu susah-susah melatihnya. Dan jika suatu saat dia menjadi suami dari putrimu, dia bisa melindunginya dengan kemampuannya sendiri jika seandainya Mafia kembali dengan pemimpin baru," jawab Naruto.

"Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja Keputusan yang mereka ambil itu sangat sepihak. Jika saja kalau keberuntungan Boruto itu buruk, pasti sekarang kita sedang menghadiri pemakaman putramu," ujar Sasuke.

"Bicara apa kau? Putraku tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menikahi putrimu bukan? Dan dia pasti akan menepatinya," ucap Naruto.

"Terserah kau jika mau memaafkan Sakhuri. Tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa di tipu oleh Hashirama. nanti jika ia sudah kembali ke Konoha, ikutlah aku ke markas Sakhuri di Konoha. Aku mau membuat sebuah perhitungan dengannya," kata Sasuke.

"Tentu. Aku juga merasa di tipu olehnya. Mari kita beri dia pelajaran sama-sama," ucap Naruto lalu menyeruput lagi minuman yang di pesankan oleh Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Sementara itu, di rumah Anjelye mereka sedang asik bercerita dan mendengarkan cerita. Khususnya cerita Anjelye mengenai karirnya di luar negeri serta hubungan percintaannya dengan seorang hacker asal Indonesia.

"Jadi nama pacarmu Yoga? Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau menceritakannya juga, padahal aku sudah berencana untuk meretas akun CP mu dan mencaritahu mengenai pacarmu yang selama ini selalu kau sebut inisialnya saja," ucap Sarada.

"Kau tidak bisa meretas akun CP ku. Lagi pula aku tidak memakai akun CP lagi jika berada di luar jepang. Aku memakai sosial media yang lain," ucap Anjelye.

"Kau bekerja di Indonesia dan mendapatkan pacar di sana. Berarti jika kau dan Yoga menikah kau akan benar-benar menjadi warga negara Indonesia?" tanya Chochou.

"Ya begitulah. Lagi pula aku kan kerja di sana. Yoga juga satu perusahaan denganku. Tapi gajinya lebih besar daripada aku karena tugas-tugasnya memang lebih banyak. Apalagi di perusahaan tempat ku bekerja itu dia di beri wewenang untung mengawasi jalur internet perusahaan. Jadi seperti polisi cyber pribadi perusahaan gitu," ucap Anjelye.

"Kukira Yoga itu orang jahat karena dia seorang hacker. Ternyata sebenarnya dia orang yang baik dan memanfaatkan ilmunya dengan bijak," ucap Chochou.

"Jadi hubunganmu dengan si Yoga ini bagaimana?" tanya Sarada.

"4 bulan lagi kami berencana menikah. katanya dia mau menabung dahulu supaya kami bisa bulan madu di paris," ucap Anjelye.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bertemu dengan si Yoga?" tanya Chochou.

"Sebenarnya, awalnya aku tidak menyukainya karena dia seorang hacker dan kukira dia jahat. Namun suatu kejadian mempertemukan kami dan membuatku merubah pandanganku terhadap dirinya. Seseorang pernah meretas rekening bankku. Tapi dengan berani, Yoga meretas balik si peretas dan mengambil semua uang yang ia punya dan di transfer ke rekeningku," kata Anjelye.

"Berarti uangmu saat itu lebih banyak ketimbang uang yang di curi?" tanya Chochou.

"Sebelumnya ia mengambil semua uangku di rekeningku. Tapi Yoga pun membalas perbuatan peretas itu dengan mengambil semua uang yang ia punya dan di berikan ke rekeningku. Tapi aku hanya mengambil uangku saja. Ia milik peretas itu kuberikan pada orang yang membutuhkan. Sejak saat itu aku mulai berteman dengan Yoga hingga akhirnya hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar teman," ucap Anjelye.

"Semoga saja hubungan kalian bisa bertahan hingga maut memisahkan kalian," ucap Sarada.

"Jika suatu ketika Anjelye menemukan pria tampan dan memilih menghianati Yoga, ya terpaksa hubungan mereka berakhir," ucap Chochou.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan mungkin berhianat padanya. Mungkin sewaktu SMA aku sering gonta-ganti pacar. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Yoga sudah meretas hatiku sehingga aku hanya bisa menerima cinta darinya," ucap Anjelye.

Percakapan pun terus berlangsung hingga pada akhirnya sang mentari memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri di ufuk barat. Tawa dan canda memenuhi rumah Anjelye dan membuat Sarada merasa bahagia dan sejenak melupakan Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Dengan kapal cepat milik militer Indonesia, Boruto dan para prajuritnya pun tiba di Jakarta hanya dalam waktu 2 hari. Setelah berlabuh, pesawat kargo milik Sakhuri pun menjemput personel Laskar Sakhuri 3 dan langsung menerbangkannya ke markas besar Sakhuri.

Perjalanan amatlah lama. Tapi karena pesawat yang mereka naiki memang di rancang untuk melakukan penerbangan jangka panjang, mereka tidak harus melakukan pendaratan untuk sekedar mengisi bahan bakar atau memeriksa kondisi pesawat sebelum melakukan terbang kembali.

Karena tidak melakukan pendaratan, mereka bisa lebih menghemat waktu dan yang artinya mereka akan tiba lebih cepat.

1 hari kemudian, mereka pun tiba. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi pun mendarat di lapangan pacu BARI. Baru saja mendarat mereka sudah di sambut dengan suka cita oleh para pasukan Sakhuri yang bertugas menjaga BARI.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, mereka langsung bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam markas Sakhuri melewati pintu keluar-masuk yang berada di pangkalan lembah pegunungan Jayawijaya.

 **::==::==::**

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruangan komandan besar Sakhuri, Boruto dan seluruh prajuritnya di beri hormat oleh personel-personel Sakhuri yang mereka temui dalam perjalanan. Bahkan mereka yang berpangkat perwira pun memberi sebuah penghormatan kepada mereka sebagai tanda penghormatan karena telah menyelesaikan sebuah misi penting.

Selama berjalan menuju ruangan Hagoromo, mereka memperhatikan setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada markas bawah tanah itu. Perubahan sangat signifikan terjadi di markas itu. Di beberapa sudut di dalam markas itu pun masih terpasang tabung-tabung oksigen karena sistem instalasi oksigen masih belum di rehab secara sempurna.

"Kukira dengan memberontaknya pasukan di bawah pimpinan Onoki alias Danzo akan menyebabkan kehancuran pada markas Sakhuri. Tapi ternyata kerusakannya tidak separah yang kubayangkan," ucap Boruto.

"Tapi mereka merusak sistem oksigen di dalam markas. Jika saja pamanku tidak segera bertindak untuk memasang tabung-tabung oksigen di setiap sudut markas, pastinya akan banyak korban jiwa yang meninggal karena kehabisan oksigen," ujar Sarah.

"Aku jadi penasaran tentang apa saja yang di rusak pasukan Danzo di markas ini," ujar Boruto.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, ayo segera menuju kantor pamanku dan bertanya langsung padanya," ucap Sarah.

Setibanya di ruang komandan besar Sakhuri, Sarah langsung mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Hagoromo. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Paman khawatir padamu," ucap Hagoromo seraya memeluk keponakannya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman. Eh, di mana ayahku?" tanya Sarah.

"Kau masih sempat menanyakan keberadaan ayahmu padahal dia sudah berbuat hal jahat padamu. Kau memang anak yang baik," ucap Hashirama.

"Bagaimana pun juga, Ia adalah ayahku. Walau sebenarnya aku masih kesal padanya," ucap Sarah.

"Paman tak menyangka kalau ternyata pemimpin tertinggi Mafia itu adalah ayahmu. Hal itu sudah menjelaskan tentang kelakuan Hamura selama ini. Mengapa ia mencampakkanmu dan selalu saja sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ini juga menjelaskan mengapa dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Ternyata dia sudah sejak lama tahu kalau aku ini pemimpin Sakhuri. Ia memasukanku ke daftar orang yang dapat membahayakan Mafia. Tapi sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri mengapa ia tega membunuh kakakmu," ucap Hagoromo.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya," ucap Sarah.

"Silakan pergi menuju ruang tahanan. Hati-hati, aku masih berpikir bahwa ayahmu tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu karena telah membuatnya tertangkap," ucap Hagoromo.

"Aku akan hati-hati paman," ucap Sarah lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang komandan Sakhuri.

Setelah Sarah keluar, Hashirama pun mendekati Boruto dan bertanya "Bagaimana kondisimu? Kudengar kau tertembak."

"Ya. Tapi sudah sembuh kok. Hanya saja mungkin aku masih belum bisa melakukan misi-misi berat," ucap Boruto.

"Tenang saja, kau sudah tidak ada misi lagi. setelah urusanmu di Sakhuri selesai, kami akan melakukan upacara untuk melepas kau dan Sarah dari keanggotaan Sakhuri. Setelah itu kalian di izinkan pulang dan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa," ucap Hagoromo.

"Komandan. Ada satu hal. Kita harus mengatur pertemuan dengan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membereskan masalah itu sebelum berkepanjangan," ucap Hashirama.

"Tentu, nanti jika aku punya waktu luang, kita akan ke Konoha," ucap Hagoromo. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat ke arah Boruto dan berkata, "Boruto, tolong beri laporan mengenai misi kalian secara lisan saja."

"Baik," kata Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Sarah berjalan dengan raut wajah sedih menuju ruang tahanan. Ketika ia tiba di depan pintu, ia di halangi oleh 2 orang penjaga. "Maaf nona Sarah. Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang baik untuk melihat kondisi ayah anda," ucap penjaga pertama.

"Tak apa, aku menerima semua risiko asal aku bisa bicara dengan dia sekarang," ucap Sarah.

Penjaga kedua pun membuka pintu. Penjaga pertama lalu memasuki ruang tahanan dan mengajak Sarah untuk mengikutinya. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat berbagai ruangan layaknya sebuah kamar berukuran kecil yang merupakan penjara bagi para tahanan Sakhuri kelas atas.

"Ruang tahanan nomor 7. Di sana ruangan yang menjadi tempat ayah anda di tahan. Tapi anda hanya bisa berbicara dengannya melalui jendela demi keamanan anda," ucap penjaga pertama.

"Buka pintunya biarkan aku masuk. Dan setelah itu kunci lagi pintunya," ucap Sarah.

"Anda gila?! Bisa dengan mudah ayah anda membunuh anda di dalam. dan saya bisa mendapatkan masalah besar," ucap penjaga pertama.

"LAKUKAN SAJA! Aku yang mengambil semua risiko. Bilang aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kematianku sendiri jika ayahku membunuhku!" seru Sarah dengan nada kasar.

Penjaga pertama pun hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sarah. Ia membuka pintu dan saat pintu terbuka, Hamura yang sedang berbaring pun melihat ke arah pintu. Sarah pun masuk dan meminta penjaga untuk mengunci pintu lalu pergi menjauh.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Nanti jika aku mau keluar, akan aku panggil kau lagi," ucap Sarah.

"Tapi..." terpotong ucapan Sarah. "Tidak ada kata tapi. Lakukan saja," ucap Sarah.

Penjaga itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sarah yang seperti berada di kandang macan.

Sarada berjalan mendekati kasur Hamura. "Hai ayah," ucapnya datar. "Sarah," kata Hamura lebih datar lagi.

Sarah pun memutuskan duduk di sudut kasur yang berdekatan dengan kaki Hamura yang di tembak oleh Rama. "Bagaimana kaki ayah?" tanya Sarah.

"Kau harusnya tidak perlu bertanya. Kau pasti tahu sendiri," ucap Hamura sedikit kesal.

"Maaf soal itu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ayah menyerah dan berhasil kami tangkap," ucap Sarah namun tak mendapat respons dari Hamura.

"Ayah, Kenapa sampai ayah terlibat di keanggotaan Mafia dan bahkan bisa menjadi pemimpin mereka?" tanya Sarah.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Hamura datar.

Air mata Sarah menetes satu tepat di atas permukaan kulit kaki Hamura. "Kalau ayah tidak mau menceritakan mengenai itu, paling tidak ayah menceritakan kenapa ayah membunuh kakak," ucap Sarah.

Hamura terdiam beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan berkata, "sesungguhnya Kematian kakakmu itu telah lama di rencanakan oleh pemimpin tertinggi mafia sebelum ayah. Begini ceritanya,"

 **Cerita Hamura**

 _Kakakmu sebenarnya tidak seutuhnya bekerja di luar negeri. Dia merupakan Agen Intel Sakhuri atau yang di singkat AIS. Ia di beri tugas untuk memata-matai pergerakan Mafia. Saat itu, Kerja sama Sakhuri dan Techconnec pun sangat baik. Sehingga dengan adanya mata-mata yang memata-matai pergerakan Mafia akan membuat kedua pihak ini pun selalu mendapatkan informasi terbaru dari Mafia._

 _Mafia yang saat itu di pimpin oleh Bayangan Hitam sesungguhnya menyadari adanya mata-mata yang selalu menggali informasi dari mereka untuk Sakhuri dan Techconnec. Maka dari itu, suatu hari beliau mengadakan perburuan besar-besaran hingga berhari-hari untuk menangkap AIS tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya kami menemukan dia sedang bersembunyi dalam sebuah ruangan bawah tanah di kota Ame._

 _Namun karena saat itu keadaan kota Ame yang sedang memanas, kami tidak bisa melakukan penangkapan secara terang-terangan. Apalagi saat itu terdengar kabar kalau kota Ame sedang di jaga secara diam-diam oleh sekelompok pemuda bersenjata yang sekarang menyebut diri mereka PAIN._

 _Namun suatu hari saat keadaan kota Ame sedikit mendingin karena kemunculan kelompok pemuda bersenjata yang berjanji melindungi kota Ame, kami pun melakukan operasi untuk menangkap AIS tersebut secara diam-diam. Operasi itu pun di pimpin oleh ayah selaku wakil tertinggi Mafia._

 _Namun ayah tak menyangka kalau AIS tersebut ternyata merupakan anak ayah sendiri, kakak pertamamu. Namun karena tugas dan janji, ayah pun membawanya ke markas pusat dan mempertemukannya dengan Bayangan Hitam._

 _Bayangan Hitam pun menyiapkan Katana untuk memenggal kepala AIS tersebut karena di yakini punya cukup informasi untuk menghancurkan Mafia. Ayah berusaha meminta pengampunan untuk kakakmu tapi di abaikan oleh Bayangan Hitam. Ayah pun hampir putus asa tapi kemudian ayah memutuskan untuk membunuh kakakmu dengan tangan ayah sendiri._

 _Setelah ayah membunuh kakakmu, beritanya tersebar dengan cepat bahkan hingga terdengar oleh Hagoromo, pamanmu. Dan sebulan kemudian, Bayangan Hitam menghembuskan Nafas terakhirnya karena sebuah penyakit yang ia derita sejak lama. Sebelum meninggal, dia menjadikan ayah pemimpin selanjutnya Mafia. Tapi sebelumnya ia membuat ayah berjanji akan banyak hal. Janji itu harus terus di tepati hingga ayah tewas atau Mafia hancur._

 _Gelar Bayangan Hitam pun di berikan kepada ayah. Itu adalah gelar turun-temurun yang akan di sandang oleh setiap pemimpin Mafia. Di bawah pimpinan ayah, ayah menepati janji untuk memperbesar kedudukan Mafia di dunia dan menjadikan beberapa teroris sebagai sekutu Mafia. Dan bahkan ayah juga bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki yang sekarang namanya adalah PAIN._

 **Akhir Cerita Hamura.**

Dan setelah bercerita mengenai Kematian anak pertama Hamura, Sarah pun nampak kaget mendengarnya. Dan setelah itu, Hamura menceritakan semua kebenaran mengenai dirinya dari awal masuk Mafia hingga tertangkap oleh anaknya sendiri.

Cerita itu amatlah panjang bahkan memakan waktu lebih dari 3 jam. Hamura menceritakan Alasan yang membuatnya terpaksa memasuki dunia kejahatan dengan bergabung dengan Mafia. Kemudian mengapa sampai ia mencampakkan anak-anaknya sendiri. Dan bahkan alasan mengapa ia tetap kuat dan tegar menjalani kehidupan penuh janji yang telah memerangkapnya ke dalam dunia kejahatan.

Ia bergabung dengan Mafia karena ia terlibat banyak masalah dengan para teroris-teroris dunia. Demi mendapatkan perlindungan ia pun bergabung dengan Mafia yang memang selama ini dengan baik hati melindungi perusahaan miliknya.

Ia mencampakkan anak-anaknya agar ia tidak merasa terlalu dekat dengan keluarga. Ia sengaja agar anak-anaknya membencinya agar mereka menjauhi sang ayah dan tak terkena masalah.

Selama menjadi anggota Mafia, ia terikat oleh banyak janji. Dan prinsip Hamura adalah selalu menepati dan melaksanakan janji yang telah ia buat. Dan itulah mengapa ia begitu terikat dengan Mafia.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sarah pun langsung memeluk sang ayah dan berkata, "Walau ayah pernah berniat membunuhku. Tapi aku tetap menyayangi ayah dan memaafkan ayah." Hamura pun membalas pelukan Sarah. "Maafkan ayah Sarah. Sekarang ayah sudah tidak terikat dengan janji lagi. ayah akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang kau inginkan," ucap Hamura.

Di luar ternyata Hagoromo sedang bersandar di samping pintu kamar tahanan Hamura sambil mendengarkan semua percakapan ayah dan anak itu. "Apa benar itu alasanmu? Tapi kalau mengenai dirimu yang selalu menepati janji itu memang benar," batin Hagoromo lalu menghembuskan nafas lega, "berarti sekarang kau sudah tidak terikat dengan janji lagi. senang kau telah kembali ke jalan yang benar," sambung Hagoromo dalam hati.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Hai pembaca! Apa kabar kalian semua? (tidak usah di jawab. Author lagi stres mikirin tugas sekolah yang banyaknya minta ampun)**_

 _ **Kali ini author datang membawakan chapter ke 50. Ngak terasa sudah mencapai chapter ke-50. Dan ini adalah cerita terpanjang yang pernah author buat. Maklum alurnya aja berbelit-belit. Ini sih mungkin sudah tidak bisa di bilang novel lagi.**_

 _ **Sudah lama author tidak muncul di situs ini. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang berselera untuk membaca.**_

 _ **Untuk alur cerita ini ke depan akan bercerita mengenai rutinitas Boruto di Markas Rahasi Sakhuri hingga akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. Paling rutinitasnya Cuma 1 chapter.**_

 _ **Setelah Boruto pulang ceritanya 80% tamat. Tinggal di isi oleh chapter spesial saja. Chapter spesial itu rencananya ada 2. Pertama akan membahas masa SMA Boruto dan Sarada. Kedua akan membahas pernikahan. Bukan rencana pernikahan lagi. dan setelah itu cerita akan tamat 100%.**_

 _ **Dan jika sampai saat itu fanfiction masih ramai. Saya akan membuat cerita baru dengan chara Naruto dan Sasuke. Bergenre adventure dan frienship. Rencananya sih mau buat cerita Boruto lagi. tapi sih penggemar Naruto tapi fanfictionnya tidak ada yang berchara Naruto.**_

 _ **Oke sekian**_

 _ **Oh dan untuk teman saya yang namanya ada di atas, maaf ya. hehe**_


	51. Chapter 51 : Upacara Pelepasan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 51**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di luar ternyata Hagoromo sedang bersandar di samping pintu kamar tahanan Hamura sambil mendengarkan semua percakapan ayah dan anak itu. "Apa benar itu alasanmu? Tapi kalau mengenai dirimu yang selalu menepati janji itu memang benar," batin Hagoromo lalu menghembuskan nafas lega, "berarti sekarang kau sudah tidak terikat dengan janji lagi. senang kau telah kembali ke jalan yang benar," sambung Hagoromo dalam hati.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Keesokan Paginya di markas Sakhuri tepatnya di kamar Boruto. Ia sedang menguap karena baru saja bangun. Namun ia di buat kaget kala melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 9. "Ahh, aku ketiduran." Ia pun menjadi panik seketika dan segera berdiri dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelumnya, ia sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Hashirama di pangkalan Sakhuri di lembah. Namun apadaya, karena kelelahan ia terpaksa harus terlambat 1 jam dari waktu yang mereka tentukan sebelumnya. Dan setelah selesai mandi ia pun langsung segera menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Hashirama.

Setibanya di tempat Hashirama berada. Saat itu ia berada di pangkalan BARI tepatnya di parkiran truk. Saat itu Hashirama sedang berada di samping sebuah truk BARI yang pintunya terbuka.

"Kau telat Boruto, beri aku 50 kali push-up!" ucap Hashirama yang nampak kesal karena keterlambatan Boruto.

"B-Baik," Boruto lalu turun dan melakukan push-up seperti perintah Hashirama.

"Padahal ini pertemuan penting. Kenapa Sampai terlambat?" ucap Hashirama.

"..." Boruto tak menjawab karena masih melakukan push-up. Dan sekitar 30 detik kemudian, Boruto bangkit setelah ia melakukan push-up terakhir. Ia lalu membersihkan tangan dan celananya yang menyentuh tanah lalu hendak menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama tadi.

"Saya ketiduran. Karena kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang kemarin," Kata Boruto.

"Oke, aku maafkan kau soal keterlambatan ini. Tapi beri aku 20 kali push-up lagi karena kau terlalu lama menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.," ucap Hashirama.

"A-Apa! Aku tadi tidak bisa menjawab karena sedang melakukan push-up atas perintahmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah memberiku tambahan lagi?" tanya Boruto.

"Dengan, meskipun kau sebentar lagi tidak akan menjadi anggota Sakhuri, tapi ketertiban, kedisiplinan, dan hal lain yang telah kau dapat dalam pelatihanmu menjadi prajurit Sakhuri tidak boleh hilang. dan satu lagi, rasa hormat juga harus tetap kau tanam. Aku secara umur lebih tua dan secara pangkat lebih besar, sudah sepantasnya kau menghormatiku dan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu walau posisimu untuk menjawab sangatlah sulit. Itu lebih baik ketimbang kau membuat orang menunggu lama akan jawabanmu," ucap Hashirama.

"Uh, ya. Maaf. Aku mengerti." Boruto pun kembali turun dan melakukan push-up dan berdiri lagi setelah selesai. Keringat pun bercucuran dan rasa lelah sudah mulai terasa walau hari masihlah bisa di bilang pagi.

"Bagus. Masuk dan duduklah, aku mau sedikit berbincang denganmu," ucap Hashirama lalu masuk ke dalam truk dan menutup pintu. Boruto pun segera masuk agar tak membuat Hashirama merasa lama menunggu dan memberi hukuman lagi padanya.

Di dalam truk, Hashirama mengambil 2 gelas yang berada di depannya lalu memberikan salah satu kepada Boruto. kemudian di setiap gelas di tuang sebuah carian yang berasal dari sebuah botol berwarna hijau.

Awalnya Boruto sempat bingung namun pada akhirnya ia paham dan langsung mengembalikan gelasnya kepada Hashirama.

"Kau tidak mau minum?" tanya Hashirama.

"A-Aku tidak minum. Bukannya kita di larang minum minuman keras? Bahkan para petinggi termasuk komandan di larang meminum minuman seperti ini walau hanya untuk pembuka percakapan," ucap Boruto.

Hashirama di buat bingung akibat perkataan Boruto.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Ini bukan minuman keras. Ini hanya minuman bersoda biasa, apa kau tidak baca ada tulisan 'minuman berkarbonasi rasa lemon' yang terpampang indah di botolnya?" tanya Hashirama.

Boruto langsung mengambil botol itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada di botol kaca berwarna hijau itu. "Oh iya, aku salah mengira. Kukira ini minuman keras," ucap Boruto lalu mengambil kembali gelasnya dan meminum cairan yang ada di gelas itu hingga tandas.

"Huh, kau ini kapten. Harusnya kau bisa mengidentifikasi keadaan sekitar dengan baik sebelum bertindak. Salah sedikit saja akan berdampak buruk. Bayangkan jika kejadian ini terjadi di ruang rapat yang di hadiri beberapa petinggi Sakhuri. Bisa mati malu kau," ucap Hashirama lalu meminum cairan yang berada di dalam gelasnya.

"Maaf, mungkin ini efek belum sarapan," ucap Boruto.

"Kita lupakan soal yang tadi. Selesaikan pembicaraan ini dan kau akan kuijinkan untuk Sarapan," ucap Hashirama.

Sementara Boruto dan Hashirama sedang berbicara, Hagoromo dan Sarah sedang berbicara empat mata di ruangan Hagoromo mengenai Hamura.

"Jadi paman tidak bisa memberi pengampunan untuk ayahku?" tanya Sarah.

"Tentu tidak bisa. Itu melanggar hukum dan peraturan yang berlaku. Walaupun ayahmu melakukan semua itu karena terikat janji, tapi ia melakukannya dengan kesadarannya. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus di hukum paling lama seumur hidup. Tapi paman akan memberikannya beberapa hak istimewa yang tidak pernah di berikan kepada tahanan yang lain. Tapi hak itu bukanlah hak untuk merasakan kebebasan kembali," kata Hagoromo.

"Hak apa itu?" tanya Sarah.

"Paman akan memberikan sebuah kamar khusus untuk ayahmu. Tetapi tetap memiliki keamanan tinggi. Namun bukan berarti ayahmu bisa berjalan seenaknya di markas ini tanpa pengawalan dan penutup mata. Ini untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan. Dalam sebulan, ayahmu kami izinkan untuk pergi keluar markas ini sekedar menghirup udara segar walau hanya sehari atau lebih lama jika memang sangat di perlukan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanan? Apa ayahku akan makan makanan yang sama seperti para tahanan yang lain?" tanya Sarah lagi.

"untuk hal itu, aku tidak tega. Bagaimanapun ayahmu adalah saudara paman. Jadi paman akan mengijinkan ia memilih menu makanannya setiap hari. Tapi dengan syarat uangnya berasal dari perusahaan Garuda Airline atau dari uangmu," ucap Hagoromo.

(Note: Dulunya Garuda Indonesia. Tapi di ganti karena beberapa faktor yang pernah di jelaskan dalam cerita)

"Baguslah. Ternyata paman masih pengertian terhadap ayahku. Jadi aku bisa meninggalkan markas ini dengan tenang. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Bagaimana nasib perusahaan ayahku? Aku tidak bisa mengurusnya. Karena nanti jika aku dan Rama... menikah, aku pasti akan ikut Rama tinggal di jepang tepatnya di Konoha," kata Sarah.

"Untuk hal itu, kau tidak perlu pusing. Paman akan membicarakan hal ini pada ayahmu. Semua Keputusan ada di tangan ayahmu dan paman," ucap Hagoromo.

"Baik paman. Eh... aku mau ke tempat ayah dulu. Entah mengapa sekarang merasa bahwa aku sudah berada bersama ayah yang tepat. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya," ujar Sarah.

"Silakan. Tapi tetap waspada. Bukannya aku belum bisa mempercayai ayahmu. Tapi mungkin sifat-sifat saat ia masih menjadi pemimpin Mafia masih tertanam dengan kuat. Dan satu lagi. jangan lupa beres-beres. Beberapa hari lagi kau dan Boruto akan mengikuti upacara pelepasan," ucap Hagoromo.

"Tentu paman." Sarah pun langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Hagoromo yang masih sibuk menata beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

 **::==::==::**

Di tempat Boruto dan Hashirama berada. Saat itu matahari sudah mulai berada di atas kepala. Tapi dua orang di dalam mobil itu masih saja seru-serunya berbicara. Beberapa kali percakapan tidak penting terdengar. Namun tak jarang juga percakapan yang cukup penting di kumandangkan oleh 2 orang berbeda usia itu.

"Jadi setelah kau keluar dari Sakhuri, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Boruto?" tanya Hashirama.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kembali menjalani kehidupan normal seperti dulu lagi. yang nampaknya akan membosankan dan harus ku jalani sepanjang sisa hidupku," ujar Boruto.

"Mungkin Uchiha Sasuke akan memasukanmu ke dalam unit pengawal Techconnec. Jika begitu kau tidak perlu merasa bosan," ucap Hashirama.

"Itu mustahil terjadi. Lah, aku kan yang akan menjadi salah satu orang yang harus di kawal di Techconnec. Tidak mungkin aku mengawal diriku sendiri," ujar Boruto dengan nada sedikit sombong dan percaya diri.

"Ya..ya, terserah kau saja Boruto," membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar. "Anda mau kemana? Apa pembicaraan ini sudah selesai?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya, sudah. Kau bisa pergi sarapan sana. Aku lapar, mau makan siang," ucap Hashirama.

"Sial, lama sekali pembicaraan ini. Aku belum sarapan tadi pagi. Berarti kalau aku makan siang ini, harus kusebut apa, Sarapan siang," batin Boruto lalu keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Hashirama.

Hashirama berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Boruto. "Boruto, setelah makan siang, kau harus mulai membereskan kamar-kamarmu. Kembalikan semua senjata dan peralatan lain termasuk seragam yang merupakan milik Sakhuri. Beberapa hari lagi kau akan menghadiri upacara pelepasan kau dan Sarah," kata Hashirama.

"Aku mengerti,"

 **::==::==::**

Malam harinya. Di kamar Boruto, ia sedang sibuk merapikan kamar yang akan segera ia tinggalkan. Beberapa barang-barang miliknya ia masukan ke dalam tas untuk di simpan. Ia mengeluarkan senjata-senjata yang ia simpan dalam laci untuk di kembalikan ke pada Sakhuri sepenuhnya, artinya akan di simpan di gudang.

Berat memang bagi Boruto. Ia harus melepaskan semua yang sudah ia dapat selama ini termasuk seragam Sakhuri. Ia tidak bisa menyimpannya karena harus di kembalikan jikapun itu hanya sepasang kaos kaki berlambang Sakhuri.

Dan menurutnya yang paling berat adalah melepas gelar kapten yang sudah ia dapat susah payah dengan melakukan berbagai misi bahkan misi dalam masa latihan. Namun semua itu akan terbayarkan nanti di saat ia dan Sarada duduk bersama dan berlagak seperti raja dan ratu di hari spesial mereka.

Ia melihat jam dan tak lama setelah melihat jam ia pun menguap. "Sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang. aku tidak boleh bangun Kesiangan lagi," batin Boruto.

 **::==::==::**

Konoha jam 7 pagi. Bertempat di kediaman Uchiha. Tepatnya di teras.

"Ayah!" teriak seorang gadis dari depan teras yang di tunjukan untuk seseorang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan.

Tak kunjung mendapat respons untuk pangilannya, gadis perempuan itu kembali memanggil ayahnya, "ayah! Cepatlah. Hari ini kita kan ada pertemuan dengan klien penting."

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita beramput sofa pink menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Sarada, ayahmu mendadak tidak enak badan. Jadi kau yang di percayakan untuk menghadiri dan memimpin pertemuan itu," ucap Sakura.

Kaget adalah hal yang di rasakan gadis bermata Onyx tersebut. "Apa? A-aku? T-tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenal klien itu? A-aku bahkan tidak punya pengalaman memimpin pertemuan," ucap Sarada.

"Ayahmu mempercayakan pertemuan ini padamu. Itu artinya ia yakin kau bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Bisa saja ia menyuruh pamanmu, Itachi untuk memimpin pertemuan itu. Tapi ia mempercayaimu Sarada. Ayahmu juga ingin kau maju makanya ia membebankan pertemuan hari ini kepadamu," ucap Sakura.

"Uhh, baiklah. Tapi semua resiko bukan aku yang tanggung. Tapi aku mau ibu bilang ke ayah untuk menaikan gajiku khusus untuk bulan ini," kata Sarada.

"Ha! Naikan gajimu? Ayolah Sarada. Jika kau mau uang kau bisa minta saja pada ayah atau ibu. Dari pada kau minta untuk menambahkan gajimu. Itu lebih baik dari pada menaikan gajimu yang akan otomatis mengurangi kas perusahaan. Memang kau mau apa dengan gaji yang lebih banyak itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia,"

"Terserah kau saja. Ibu izinkan kau berprivasi asal itu positif. Tapi gajimu tidak akan di naikan. Jika kau butuh uang kau bisa minta pada ayah dan ibu. Karena pastinya kami akan kasih dengan uang sendiri dan bukan uang perusahaan," ucap Sakura.

"Ah! Sebenarnya aku mau memodifikasi mobil lamaku. Aku mau memakai uangku sendiri untuk memodifikasinya. Nantinya akan kuberikan pada Boruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang akan jatuh di bulan depan," ucap Sarada.

"Ooo, untuk itu. Hmm, memang akan lebih sempurna dan spesial jika kau memberi hadiah dari uangmu sendiri kan. Tapi ibu tidak bisa membantu dengan menaikkan gajimu. Tapi ibu da ayah bisa memberimu pekerjaan tambahan yang nantinya ada upahnya. Dan akan ibu pastikan kau akan menerima hadiah jika pertemuan yang akan kau pimpin ini berhasil," kata Sakura.

"Makasih ya, ibu sudah mau memberi dukungan," ucap Sarada.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau segera berangkat. Jangan sampai terlambat," kata Sakura.

"Baik bu!" Sarada pun langsung berlari ke arah mobilnya yang masih di parkir di dalam garasi. Begitu ia meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, sebuah motor yang di naiki oleh 2 orang pengawal Techconnec pun keluar dan membuntuti Sarada dari belakang—untuk mengawal Sarada.

 **::==::==::**

Siang harinya di markas Sakhuri. Saat itu Boruto sedang menikmati sepiring nasi goreng. Memakan nasi goreng di suasana kantin membuatnya teringat dengan masa-masa kala ia masih bersekolah bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya. Kantin saat itu masihlah belum ramai karena belum memasuki tahap jam makan siang.

Tak lama kemudian 10 orang anggota Sakhuri berpangkat Sakhuri menghampiri Boruto lalu memberi hormat sekaligus memberi salam (baca: Selamat Siang). Boruto pun membalas salam mereka namun tidak memberi hormat karena ia sedang duduk dan makan dan terlebih lagi dia sedang tidak memakai pakaian dinas.

Dan setelah itu, 10 orang prajurit itu pun pergi dari hadapan Boruto untuk memesan makan siang. Boruto pun melanjutkan makannya hingga sebutir nasi terakhir. Namun baru saja hendak mengambil minumannya, seorang wanita berpakaian prajurit Sakhuri menghampiri Boruto.

Wanita berpakaian Sakhuri itu terlihat amat cantik dan seksi karena memakai kaos tank-top yang memang di khususkan untuk prajurit wanita jika sedang berlatih. Wanita itu langsung menghampiri Boruto dan memberi hormat.

"Izin, apakah anda yang bernama kapten Boruto dari kesatuan laskar Sakhuri?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" ucap Boruto seraya minum dan melihati wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya sersan Yuni. Saya dari kesatuan alat berat Sakhuri. Bisakah saya bicara dengan anda sebentar?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tentu! Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Boruto.

"Mengenai mobil yang kalian pakai sewaktu misi. Bisa beri data singkatnya padaku?" tanya Yuni.

"Tentu, kami bawa sekitar 5 mobil Komodo Sakhuri. Namun sayangnya 2 di antaranya hancur dalam misi y-yang di ketuai olehku," ucap Boruto dengan nada semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Hal itu sudah biasa. kendaraan tempur hancur itu sudah biasa. selama hancur dalam misi," ucap Yuni.

"Ya, saat itu kami benar-benar terdesak. Dan nyaris saja kami mati dalam mobil jika kami tidak cepat-cepat keluar," kata Boruto.

"Oke, itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi kapten," ujar Yuni lalu pergi.

"Itu saja? Kukira kau mau membicarakan apa," kata Boruto.

"Itu saja, aku hanya di tugaskan untuk menanyakan hal itu dan melaporkannya kepada ketuaku," ucap Yuni lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Boruto terus mengamati Kepergian Yuni dengan intens. "Waw, tak kusangka ada wanita secantik itu di markas ini. Dan lagi dia dari satuan alat berat. Pasti wanita yang kuat," tanpa sadar boruto sudah mengatakan hal itu walau dengan nada yang teramat pelan.

"Loh! Apa-apaan tadi. Kenapa aku bisa sampai mengucapkan itu. Aku tidak mau menghianati kesetiaan Sarada. Aku tetap mencintai Sarada dan apalagi Sarada tak kalah kuat," batin Boruto.

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Yuni dari kantin, Sarah pun masuk ke dalam kantin dan langsung menghampiri Boruto.

"Kucari kau kemana-mana, boruto? ternyata kau sedang asik duduk-duduk di sini," kata Sarah yang baru saja menghampiri Boruto.

"Oh, ada apa Sarah?" tanya Boruto.

"Ada info dari komandan. Untuk hari upacara pelepasan kita sudah di tentukan. Itu 2 hari lagi. Jadi kita hanya punya waktu sehari lagi untuk berada di markas ini," ucap Sarah.

"Yang ingin kulakukan hanya satu. Berkumpul dengan anak buahku alias teman-temanku sehari lagi. jadi setelah ini aku mau bertemu mereka. Besok aku akan berlatih bersama mereka untuk yang terakhir kali sebagai prajurit Sakhuri. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

 **::==::==::**

Keesokan paginya, Boruto bersama dengan seluruh anggota timnya melakukan lari pagi di hutan. Kali ini adalah lari dengan rute yang pendek namun akan menjadi kesan yang tidak akan mudah di lupakan.

Dan setelah lari, mereka menghabiskan sebagian waktu untuk bercerita seraya beristirahat. Tawa memenuhi hutan tempat mereka beristirahat. Dan mendadak sunyi kala Boruto bersiap membuka pidato perpisahannya.

Boruto sedikit menyinggung mengenai ketua baru tim Laskar Sakhuri 3 yang rumornya akan berasal dari kalangan perwira. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tim Laskar Sakhuri sedikit resah pasalnya semakin tinggi pangkat seseoran, maka akan semakin tegas terutama dengan mereka yang berpangkat kecil.

Dan setelah 20 menit di habiskan untuk berpidato dan menyampaikan pesan-pesan terakhirnya sebagai kapten tim laskar Sakhuri, mereka pun bubar dan kembali ke markas untuk mandi dan bersiap melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

 **2 Hari kemudian**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan raksasa yang berada di markas Sakhuri yang di beri nama Aula kehormatan. Aula itu adalah ruangan khusus yang hanya akan di pakai untuk menggelar sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti upacara pelepasan, pelantikan, dan lain-lain.

Di sinilah Boruto dan Sarah berdiri dengan pakaian dinas mereka. di depan aula tepat membelakangi peserta upacara dan menghadap ke arah Komandan Besar Sakhuri. Di sini mereka di lantik menjadi prajurit Sakhuri yang tangguh dan membawa tanggung jawab besar. Dan di sinilah mereka akan mengakhiri gelar prajurit dan melepas tanggung jawab besar itu dan bersiap menjalani kehidupan normal kembali.

Di hadapan mereka, sang Komandan Besar Sakhuri sedang membacakan sesuatu dalam sebuah dokumen yang di letakan dalam map berwarna merah dan di hiasi emas dan corak putih.

Dan setelah isi dokumen itu selesai di baca, Hagoromo turun dari podiumnya dan membawa dokumen itu ke arah Boruto dan Sarah untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka berdua. Dan setelah di beri tanda tangan, sang komandan langsung memberikannya kepada Hashirama untuk di simpan di brankas khusus.

Tidak sampai di situ saja. Komandan Sakhuri itu pun memberi sebuah penghormatan terakhir lalu kembali ke podiumnya.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan, Uzumaki Boruto dan Sarah Otsutsuki sudah resmi keluar dari kesatuan elite Sakhuri setelah berjasa menyelesaikan misi-misi yang di berikan dan meskipun mereka kini telah keluar, tapi mereka tetap mantan prajurit Sakhuri, jadi hormatilah mereka jika bertemu suatu saat," kata Hagoromo.

Beberapa menit upacara pelepasan itu berlangsung. Dan akhirnya selesai dengan penuh penghormatan dari seluruh peserta upacara termasuk jenderal-jenderal besar Sakhuri.

Setelah selesai upacara pelepasan, Boruto dan Sarah memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap pulang. Untuk masalah transportasi, Hagoromo telah menyiapkan segalanya. Berhubung Asset perusahaan Garuda Airline sepenuhnya di berikan kepada Sakhuri melalui perantara BARI, Hagoromo pun telah menyiapkan sebuah pesawat Garuda di bandara BARI yang siap terbang kapan saja untuk mengantar Sarah dan Boruto pulang.

Di dalam kamarnya, Boruto mencari sosok ponsel yang dari kemarin siang hingga siang ini tidak ia sentuh lantaran sibuk dengan persiapan pulang dan upacara pelepasan. Seraya mencari ponselnya, ia memasukan baju-baju ke dalam tas yang sebelumnya belum ia masukan ke tas karena masih di pakai. Tak luput baju yang kini ia pakai untuk upacara pelepasan pun ia lepas dan simpan di dalam tas sebagai kenang-kenangan dan hanya itu yang di izinkan untuk di bawa pulang karena tidak terlalu mencolok terlihat sebagai seragam militer.

Namun sayangnya kaos kaki dan sepatu yang ia kenakan harus di lepas dan kembalikan karena itu memiliki lambang Sakhuri dan akan sangat gawat jika sampai warga sipil atau pemerintahan negara melihatnya. Hal itu karena hingga kini keberadaan Sakhuri masihlah rahasia dan hanya di ketahui beberapa aparatur negara yang pada umumnya sangat dapat di percaya menjaga rahasia dan dapat di percaya termasuk presiden.

Setelah memakai pakaian biasa namun rapi, Boruto merogoh tas ranselnya dan mendapati ponselnya berada di sana. Ia lalu mengambilnya dan berniat menghubungi Sarada. Tapi jarinya yang sedang menggulung layar ponsel untuk menemukan kontak nama Sarada pun langsung terhenti kala melihat kontak dengan nama 'Ayah'

"Mungkin lebih baik aku menghubungi orang tua terlebih dahulu. Sarada bisa menyusul," batin Boruto lalu menghubungi nomor Ayahnya.

 **[Percakapan Dalam Telepon]**

" _Halo Boruto! ada apa?" tanya Naruto._

" _Hai ayah, sedang apa?" tanya Boruto balik._

" _Loh, ayah kan tadi tanya kamu. Ada apa menelepon ayah?" tanya Naruto._

" _Aku sedang menelepon ayah lah, Hehe," ujar Boruto._

" _Boruto, ayah sedang sibuk. Jadi jika kau telepon ayah ini untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, nanti saja. Satu jam lagi," ucap Naruto._

" _Oh ayah sibuk ya. Maaf sudah mengganggu ayah. Aku Cuma mau bilang sekarang aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Jadi mungkin besok siang atau sore aku sudah tiba di konoha."_

" _Kau sudah mau pulang?! Ayah pikir kau masih lama di sana. Tapi baguslah kalau kau sudah mau pulang."_

" _Tapi untuk waktu tibanya belum bisa kuprediksi karena kami masih belum berada di pesawat. Kami masih di kamar masing-masing sedang bersiap-siap. Aku dan Sarah baru saja selesai menghadiri upacara pelepasan."_

" _Nanti kalau sudah tahu, hubungi ayah biar kami bisa menjemputmu."_

" _Dan ayah, maaf aku sepertinya tidak bisa membawa oleh-oleh."_

" _Tak masalah Boruto. kau pulang saja itu sudah merupakan oleh-oleh terbaik."_

" _Nanti ayah tolong sampaikan ke Sarada dan paman Sasuke ya. Sepertinya Sarah sudah menungguku di luar," ucap Boruto lalu mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas._

 **[Normal]**

 **::==::==::**

Boruto membuka pintu kamarnya. Di luar ternyata Sarah sudah menunggunya sambil menenteng 2 buah tas. "Kau lama sekali Boruto. ayo kita jalan, pesawat sudah menunggu kita," kata Sarah.

"Ya, bentar. Aku ambil ransel dan koper ku dulu," ujar Boruto lalu masuk lagi untuk mengambil ransel dan kopernya.

Mereka berjalan bersama hingga pada akhirnya tiba di bandara BARI setelah melewati beberapa menit perjalanan yang bisa di bilang cukup rumit karena mereka harus keluar lewat pangkalan lembah lalu menaiki helikopter untuk ke bandara BARI yang berada di atas pegunungan.

Di dalam pesawat, Boruto menanyakan sesuatu pada Sarah.

"Kemana tujuanmu?"

"Ya, aku harus pulang dulu ke rumahku. Aku di beri tugas untuk menjadi manager perusahaan ayahku hingga nantinya aku menikah. setelah itu pamanku akan menunjuk seseorang untuk memegang perusahaan itu,"

"Kukira kau mau langsung ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan Rama,"

"Rama juga masih sibuk dengan karirnya kan? Aku juga mau memfokuskan diri untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahku sementara. Aku mau memfokuskan untuk mencari uang untuk masa depan," ucap Sarah sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu. Kau berjuang ya. Suatu saat kita akan di pertemukan lagi oleh waktu. Dan bahkan nantinya kita dapat menjadi 2 keluarga. Kau dan Rama sementara aku dan Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku tentunya akan menghadiri acara pernikahan kalian. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya, kalian berdua nanti harus menghadiri pernikahan aku dan Rama," ujar Sarah.

"Itu pasti. Jika kau menikah dengan Rama, artinya kau masuk dalam keluarga besar Techconnec. Jadi, semua pegawai-pegawai Techconnec akan menghadirinya," kata Boruto.

Sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba seorang pilot menghampiri Sarah.

"Nona Sarah! Kemana tujuan kita?" tanya pilot tersebut.

"Antar aku ke perusahaan. Nanti aku naik helikopter ke rumah. Setelah itu antar Boruto ke Konoha," ucap Sarah.

"Baik," kata si pilot.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat pun lepas landas. Boruto memandangi luar jendela beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya 2 orang pramugari datang dan menawarkan minum dan camilan untuk mereka berdua yang duduk di bangku kelas atas di pesawat yang kosong tanpa keberadaan penumpang lain.

Untuk sementara Boruto masih merasa nyaman karena masih ada Sarah di samping untuk menemaninya. Tapi itu hanya sementara, dan ketika Sarah telah tiba di tujuannya maka Boruto pun menjadi satu-satunya penumpang yang berada di pesawat itu.

Saat itu Sarah sedang bersiap untuk keluar dari pesawat ketika pesawat itu sudah mendarat dengan mulus di landasan pacu yang berada di area perusahaan penerbangan komersial terbesar itu.

"Boruto, jaga dirimu. Aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu suatu hari nanti. Dan jika bisa, jangan bicara banyak tentangku dan perjalanan misi kita di hadapan Rama. Aku Cuma takut nanti Rama malah jadi cemburu karena kedekatan kita sebagai anggota Laskar Sakhuri," ucap Sarah.

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya kepada siapa-siapa," ucap Boruto.

"Sampai jumpa Boruto," ucap Sarah sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar pesawat.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat berputar setelah selesai melakukan pengisian bahan bakar. Dan kemudian pesawat pun mengarah ke landasan pacu untuk segera lepas landas dan pergi menuju Konoha yang berada di Negara Jepang.

Dalam perjalanan, ia merenung. Hal yang sebelumnya ia bayangkan telah terjadi. Yap, dia sendirian di pesawat di hari yang sudah mau menjelang sore. Ini masihlah setengah perjalanan dan kemungkinan ia bisa sampai nanti malam.

Sepi mencengkeram dirinya seakan membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Sensasi aneh itu terus menerus ia alami hingga lebih dari 5 menit. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengalami sensasi itu. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan tepat duduk di belakangnya. Ia sedikit merinding tapi berusaha menahannya karena ia yakin hal itu terjadi karena perasaan takutnya dan otaknya mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia memutuskan membalik pandangannya ke belakang, ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Dan bahkan setelah itu sensasi yang sebelumnya ia rasakan pun sudah sirna walau ia masih merasa sedikit takut.

Ia melirik keluar jendela, hari sudah mulai gelap. Lampu yang menyala di dalam pesawat pun bertambah untuk memberi penerangan bagi penumpangnya. Ia ingin melupakan rasa takutnya dengan bermain game di laptopnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau naik pesawat sebesar ini sendirian bisa menakutkan juga. lebih baik aku membuat diriku sibuk dan terhibur dengan bermain game," batin Boruto sambil menyalakan laptopnya.

Seorang pramugari berambut panjang pun menghampiri Boruto. Namun Boruto tak menyadarinya karena terlalu serius bermain game. Pramugari itu pun menyampingi Boruto dan sedikit mundur ke belakang agar dapat melihat layar laptop Boruto karena rasa penasarannya sebagai manusia muncul kala itu juga.

Ia sedikit membungkuk dan menyentuh pundak Boruto. Akibat gerakan membungkuknya, rambutnya yang tak terikat pun langsung terurai dan nyaris menutupi mukanya.

Merasa ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya, Boruto membalikan badannya perlahan ke asal sentuhan. Dan kekagetan luar biasa pun terjadi. Boruto mengira Pramugari yang rambutnya terurai dan nyaris menutupi mukanya itu adalah makhluk Astral yang tadi ia rasakan berada di belakangnya sehingga menimbulkan sensasi takut yang tidak nyaman.

Karena kaget, Boruto secara refleks berteriak layaknya orang ketakutan dan panik. Laptop yang tadinya berada di paha pun sudah beralih tempat ke lantai namun kondisi laptop itu baik-baik saja.

"Tuan-tuan. Jangan takut. Ini saya, pramugari pesawat ini!" ujar pramugari itu sambil merapikan rambutnya dan memperlihatkan muka manusianya. Perlahan, rasa takut, kaget, dan panik Boruto seketika hilang dan di gantikan rasa malu akibat salah paham dan kurang fokus.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menakuti anda. Saya datang hanya untuk menawarkan makan malam. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pramugari itu.

"Uhhh, terserah saja. Umum, mungkin lebih baik kau saja yang menentukan. Aku sih apa saja akan aku makan kalau lapar," ucap Boruto cengengesan. Pramugari itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Boruto untuk membuat makan malam.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **To Be Continued**

 _Maaf ya keterlambatan updatenya. Author terlalu mendapat banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini._

 _Dan maaf kalau chapter ini ceritanya kurang menarik. Author berharap masih ada yang setia membaca walau akhir-akhir ini updatenya sering tak menentu._

 _Setelah chapter ini, Boruto tentunya bakal tiba di Konoha. Dan kita saksikan saja apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya di Konoha setelah kepulangan Boruto._


	52. Chapter 52 : Kepulangan Yang Dinanti

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 52**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **(Kepulangan Yang Dinanti)**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Tuan... tuan. Jangan takut. Ini saya, pramugari pesawat ini!" ujar pramugari itu sambil merapikan rambutnya dan memperlihatkan muka manusianya. Perlahan, rasa takut, kaget, dan panik Boruto seketika hilang dan di gantikan rasa malu akibat salah paham dan kurang fokus.

"Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menakuti anda. Saya datang hanya untuk menawarkan makan malam. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pramugari itu.

"Uhhh, terserah saja. Umm, mungkin lebih baik kau saja yang menentukan. Aku sih apa saja akan aku makan kalau lapar," ucap Boruto cengengesan. Pramugari itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Boruto untuk membuat makan malam.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Di Konoha, kabar kepulangan Boruto terdengar begitu menggembirakan terutama bagi Sarada. Naruto memang tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Jadi setelah ia berbicara dengan putranya lewat telepon, ia langsung menghubungi Sasuke untuk memperhitungkan waktu kedatangan Boruto. Usaha Sasuke pun tidak main-main, ia langsung melacak semua pesawat Garuda Airline terutama yang berada di sekitar pulau Papua. Setelah di temukan, mereka langsung terus mengikuti pergerakan pesawat itu dan memperhitungkan waktu kedatangan sesuai dengan kecepatan pesawat.

Namun pada akhirnya mereka harus menunggu lebih dari sejam di bandara karena ketidakpastian perhitungan akibat perubahan kecepatan dan juga pemberhentian pertama untuk mengantar Sarah.

Dan sinilah Sarada berada, duduk di salah satu bangku di VIP. Hal ini bukan karena Sasuke ingin bergaya melainkan memang karena kondisi pesawat yang hanya ada Boruto sekaligus saat itu sekitar jam 3 pagi sehingga mereka harus tunggu di ruang tunggu VIP. Para pengawal Techconnec di siagakan untuk menjaga parkiran tempat mobil mereka di parkir, ada juga yang bertugas menjaga di depan pintu ruang VIP, dan tak luput ada yang di tugaskan untuk berada di sekitar landasan pacu yang nantinya bertugas mengawal Boruto ke ruang VIP setelah turun dari pesawat.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4.05 pagi. Udara terasa cukup dingin bagi orang-orang yang berada di luar sementara bagi mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan tentu tak merasakan dingin. Saat itu keluarga besar Uzumaki dan Uchiha datang untuk menyambut kedatangan Boruto. tak luput teman-teman baik Boruto pun datang atas permintaan Sarada dan pastinya Chocho dan Anjelye pun turut datang.

Sasuke mendekati Sarada lalu berbisik padanya, "Dengar nak, ingat, Boruto pergi waktu itu dengan kedok melakukan observasi di Indonesia bukan untuk bekerja di Sakhuri."

"Tentu ayah," kata Sarada.

Seorang pengawal pun mengetuk pintu lalu masuk dan berkata, "tuan Sasuke, ada berita baik. Pesawat Boruto sudah di pastikan telah memasuki kota. Hanya beberapa menit lagi untuk pesawat itu akan mendarat."

"Baik, terima kasih," kata Sasuke.

"Ayah, aku mau menyambut Boruto ketika ia turun dari pesawat. Aku mau menunggunya di luar," kata Sarada pada ayahnya lalu berbalik ke arah pengawal tersebut dan berkata, "Ayo ikut aku ke sana." Tanpa persetujuan dari ayahnya, Sarada pun langsung pergi.

"Putrimu punya ide bagus. Aku juga akan keluar. Ayo Hinata, Himawari!" ajak Naruto lalu keluar menyusul Sarada.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita ikut mereka," ucap Sakura lalu pergi dan di susul oleh teman-teman Boruto dan teman-teman Sarada dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang diri. "Mereka pergi keluar tanpa izinku," batin Sasuke.

"Di luar sana dingin. Kalian jangan menyesal pergi keluar tanpa membawa jaket kalian," ucap Sasuke dengan suara agak keras lalu mengambil jaketnya dan pergi menyusul yang lain.

Benar saja, Sarada yang sudah berada di luar pun hanya bisa menggigil sambil melihat ke arah utara yang akan menjadi arah munculnya pesawat Boruto. Naruto pun berdiri di samping kiri Sarada bersama dengan Hinata dan Himawari. Sakura tak lama kemudian datang dan berdiri di samping kanan Sarada yang tak lama kemudian di susul Sasuke. Sementara teman-temannya menunggu di belakang Sarada. Para pengawal pun turut berdiri di paling kiri dan paling kanan Barisan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat pun mulai terlihat dari kejauhan hendak mendarat. Hati Sarada pun semakin berdebar dengan kencang terutama saat ia mengingat perkataan-perkataan Boruto sebelum ia pergi. Hawa dingin tak ia pikirkan lagi. Yang ia pikirkan adalah wajah Boruto. Walau mereka baru saja berpisah kembali untuk beberapa hari, bagi Sarada itu serasa bagaikan berminggu-minggu. Dan inilah saat-saat yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sementara itu, Di dalam pesawat Boruto terus memandangi luar jendela. Matanya pun langsung mendapati Sarada ketika ia dan Sarada sejajar. Ia pun langsung tersenyum walau Sarada tak menatapnya dikarenakan ada banyak sekali jendela sehingga Sarada lebih memilih untuk melihat badan pesawat. Tak lama kemudian pesawat pun berhenti tak jauh dari posisi mereka yang hendak menjemput Boruto. Elevator pun datang dan di pasangkan ke pesawat agar Boruto dapat turun. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakang pintu. Sarada dan yang lainnya pun melambaikan tangan. Namun, tiba-tiba mereka kecewa dan menurunkan tangan kala melihat orang itu bukanlah Boruto. Ia adalah pilot pesawat itu.

Pilot itu langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan berkata "Selamat pagi, tuan Sasuke," kata pilot tersebut. "Pagi, kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya bukan pilot resmi Garuda Airline. Saya di utus oleh komandan untuk menyampaikan beberapa berita dan pesan untuk anda. Saat ini sistem komunikasi kami masihlah belum stabil jadi kami tidak bisa menghubungi anda," bisik pilot itu pada Sasuke.

"Pesan apa itu?" tanya Sasuke. "Pesan penting untuk anda dan tuan Naruto. Tapi kita tidak bisa bicara di sini. lebih baik kita ke suatu tempat yang aman dan jauh dari pantauan CCTV," bisik pilot tersebut di telinga Sasuke.

"Oke, kita bicarakan di kantorku, tapi kenapa bukan Hagoromo sendiri yang mendatangiku," kata Sasuke dengan nada kecil tapi tidak berbisik. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyela mereka berdua dengan bertanya, "di mana Boruto?"

"Dia masih di kamar kecil. Katanya mau cuci muka dulu," ucap pilot tersebut.

"Kau mau bicarakan kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau bisa sekarang. Saya ada pertemuan di pangkalan Sakhuri di Konoha," kata pilot tersebut.

"Baiklah, Naruto ayo jalan!" ajak Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku mau bertemu dengan putraku," tolak Naruto.

"Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya di rumah. Ini pembicaraan penting. Ayo jalan sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

"Hufft, kuharap ni pemberitahuan yang bagus karena berkat ini aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat wajah putraku hari ini, ayo jalan," dengus Naruto.

"Kau baru saja bertemu Boruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagi pula nanti kau bisa melihatnya lagi di rumahmu," ujar Sasuke..

Sasuke dan Naruto pun berpamitan kepada keluarganya dan langsung pergi bersama pilot tersebut dan di kawal oleh 2 orang prajurit Sakhuri yang menyamar sebagai teknisi pesawat tersebut.

Mata semua orang pun tertuju kembali pada pintu pesawat yang kini telah menampakkan seorang pria yang sudah tak nampak asing lagi di mata Sarada walau sedikit terlihat asing bagi teman-temannya yang lain. Bagaimana tidak terlihat asing, saat ini Boruto terlihat sangatlah berbeda bagi Shikadai, Inojin serta Anjelye dan Chocho. Badannya lebih berotot dari sebelumnya dan terlihat kekar. Hal itu membuat Shikadai dan Inojin kebingungan dan tak percaya jika di depannya itu adalah Boruto yang selama ini pergi untuk melakukan observasi lapangan di suatu tempat di negara yang bernama Indonesia. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka tahu.

Sementara itu, Anjelye dan Chocho tidaklah terlihat bingung melihat kondisi Boruto sekarang karena mereka telah mengetahui semua kebenaran. Mereka hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan senang karena dapat bertemu langsung dengan mantan prajurit rahasia. Hinata dan Sakura hanya dapat merasa bangga dan menampilkan senyum ramah sosok ibu. Himawari pun hanya menatap senang ke arah Boruto, sosok kakak yang selama ini pergi dari kehidupannya dan cukup ia rindukan.

Perlahan elevator membuat Boruto semakin rendah hingga akhirnya tiba di permukaan beton dengan selamat sentosa. Tanpa ragu dan bimbang, Sarada pun berlari dan langsung memeluk Boruto penuh rindu hingga meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. "Ehh, Sarada. Kau kenapa langsung memelukku. Ada ibu dan teman-teman kita di sana," ucap Boruto berusaha sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Sarada sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang menjemputnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat rindu padamu Boruto. mendengar kabar kepulangganmu membuatku bahagia," kata Sarada sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya walau Boruto terus berusaha melonggarkan pelukan tersebut karena merasa tidak enak pada Sakura dan Sasuke walau sebenarnya dia tidak berada sana.

"Tetap saja Sarada. Aku merasa tidak enak pada ibumu apalagi ayahmu. Lagi pula kita kan sudah bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Boruto.

"Bagiku serasa berminggu-minggu," kata Sarada lalu perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya karena pelukannya tersebut tidak di balas oleh Boruto. Di sisi lain Boruto jadi ragu, tangannya ragu untuk menyentuh Sarada dan memeluknya di hadapan keluarganya, keluarga Sarada, dan teman-temannya. Namun tiba-tiba Ibunya dan Ibu Sarada memberi kode untuk Boruto karena menyadari bahwa Boruto menjadi bimbang. Tentu naluri keibuan mereka berdua dapat tersalurkan hanya dengan melihat mata lelaki berambut kuning yang sedang di peluk tersebut.

Kode yang di berikan Hinata dan Sakura adalah kode untuk membalas pelukan Sarada tanpa ragu. Apalagi ketiadaan Sasuke harusnya membuat Boruto merasa lebih leluasa lagi. Dan luput teman-temannya pun hanya tersenyum dan berharap Boruto segera membalas pelukan Sarada.

Kali ini tanpa ragu, Boruto mengangkat tangannya dan segera memeluk Sarada. Namun ia terlambat. Sarada sudah menyelesaikan pelukan tersebut dan melepasnya ketika tangan Boruto hendak melingkari tubuh Sarada. Sarada pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata:

"Ya, mungkin bagimu tetap terasa seperti beberapa hari," ucap Sarada dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi beberapa hari yang panjang dan melelahkan," ucap Boruto lalu menyadari kekecewaan Sarada akibat keterlambatannya untuk membalas pelukan Sarada. Boruto pun menjadi ragu untuk memeluk Sarada dan perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya yang sudah hendak memeluk Sarada lalu menggaruk kepalanya dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa Boruto tidak membalas pelukanku? Ia juga merasa tidak nyaman saat aku peluk. Apakah ia tidak suka aku peluk atau apakah luka tembakan waktu itu masih terasa sehingga sekarang sehingga ia tak ingin di peluk? Atau mungkin dia memang tidak suka aku peluk?" batin Sarada sambil memandangi Wajah dan perut Boruto dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Kenapa Sarada melihatiku begitu? Apa jangan-jangan dia kecewa karena aku tidak membalas pelukannya? Sial, dia bisa marah padaku dan bisa-bisa hubunganku dengan dia bisa hancur karena keterlambatanku ini. Aku harus bagaimana?" batin Boruto kebingungan.

Sarada memberi sebuah senyuman ketika Boruto sedang tertawa karena bingung. Boruto pun membalas senyum Sarada itu. Tak lama setelah senyuman itu di sadari Boruto, tawanya pun hilang dan ia pun langsung menatap Sarada dengan serius. Senyum Sarada pun hilang seketika dan di gantikan oleh tatapan penuh kebingungan. Tatapan Boruto pun semakin serius dan membuat Sarada ketakutan.

Namun tiba-tiba tanpa di sadari oleh Sarada yang bingung dan ketakutan, sebuah tangan kekar nan dingin telah melingkari tubuhnya. Jarak pemilik tangan itu pun sangat dekat dengan Sarada. Rasa bingung dan takut Sarada pun berganti dengan rasa kaget luar biasa. Pemilik tangan itu pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan akhirnya secara sempurna Boruto telah memeluk Sarada.

"Bukan hanya kau yang ingin memeluk orang yang paling kau sayangi, Sarada. Tapi aku juga. dan sekarang sudah aku lakukan walau tadi sempat terlambat untuk memelukmu saat ada kesempatan," ucap Boruto sambil memandangi wajah Sarada. Sarada meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan karena ternyata Boruto mau memeluknya.

Tak lama kemudian Boruto pun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi Sarada seperti hari itu. Tindakan Boruto itu membuat Sarada terdiam seketika walau sebenarnya ia pernah mendapatkan tindakan seperti itu oleh Boruto.

"Sarada, hari ini aku berkata dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Aku bicara sesuai lubuk hati terdalam. Aku tidak ingin menunda pertanyaan ini. Aku ingin menepati janji yang pernah kuberikan padamu dulu," Sarada pun di buat bingung oleh perkataan Boruto seraya mengingat semua perkataan yang pernah di ucapkan Boruto dahulu.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Uchiha Sarada?" suasana sunyi seketika. Para penonton pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menonton. Namun posisi Boruto masihlah posisi dalam posisi memeluk Sarada dan bukannya posisi yang sering di gunakan orang untuk melamar gadis pujaannya. Tanpa membawa sebuah cincin pernikahan ataupun berada di tempat yang romantis, Boruto melamar Sarada untuk menjadi istrinya. Namun Sarada belum menjawab pertanyaan Boruto. air matanya pun semakin deras karena bahagia. Tangis yang di sertai senyuman itu sudah menandakan jika Sarada memang setuju dengan perkataan Boruto.

Perlahan ia mengangguk dan senyuman lega pun di pancarkan oleh Boruto ketika melihat Sarada mengangguk. Kepala Boruto pun mendekat lagi kemudian ia mengecup dahi Sarada untuk kedua kali lalu berkata, "terima kasih Sarada, kau sudah mau menantiku selama ini," ucap Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, pelukan itu di hentikan. Boruto berjalan menuju barisan orang yang sedang menunggunya. Sarada mengikuti Boruto dari belakang hingga Boruto bertemu dengan Ibunya.

Hinata pun langsung memberikan sebuah pelukan kasih sayang ibu pada Boruto lalu dahi Boruto di kecup oleh Hinata. "Ibu senang kau sudah kembali Boruto," kata Hinata. "Aku juga ibu," kata Boruto lalu memeluk Himawari.

"Selamat datang kembali kak, apa observasi itu berjalan lancar?" tanya Himawari. "Ya, sangat lancar dan karena itu kakak bisa pulang lebih awal. Lalu gimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kak. Walau sekarang tugas-tugasku sangat banyak. Tapi aku senang karena sedikit lagi aku akan menjadi seorang dokter," ucap Himawari. "Kakak senang mendengarnya. Kakak jadi tidak sabar untuk sakit dan di periksa olehmu, Hehe," kata Boruto.

Boruto pun mendatangi teman-temannya lalu melakukan pelukan persahabatan dengan 3 orang temannya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. aku kaget saat melihatmu tadi memeluk Sarada. Syukur tidak ada paman Sasuke," ucap Rama ketika ia bertemu Boruto. "Aku hanya melakukannya atas keinginan hati," kata Boruto lalu bertemu dengan Inojin.

"Selamat datang ke Konoha Boruto. kau pergi lama sekali. Kami sudah rindu padamu," kata Inojin saat bertemu Boruto.

"Hi Boruto. lama kita tidak bertemu dan kini penampilanmu benar-benar berubah. Apa kau sering melakukan aktivitas fisik di sana ya? Pasti observasi yang sangat menguras tenaga?" ucap Shikadai saat bertemu Boruto.

Boruto pun melanjutkan untuk menjabat tangan teman Sarada yaitu Chocho dan Anjelye. Dan kemudian berakhir dengan mendapat sebuah kecupan selamat datang dari calon ibu mertua—Uchiha Sakura.

"Andai suamiku ada di sini dan melihat kejadian tadi. Dia pasti akan senang," ucap Sakura.

"Kok kata 'senang' terdengar menakutkan bagiku ya, bibi?" ujar Boruto.

"Santai saja Boruto. Paman Sasuke tidak akan membunuhmu jika melihat kau memeluk Sarada di hadapannya. Bahkan diam-diam, ayahmu dan paman Sasuke melakukan taruhan," kata Sakura.

"Taruhan, taruhan apa?" tanya Boruto yang juga mengundang Sarada untuk mendekat dan mendengar jawaban ibunya. "Ya taruhan. Taruhan tentang apakah kau berani mencium Sarada di depan mereka berdua," kata Sakura.

"Apa! Kenapa ayah dan paman Naruto membuat taruhan seperti itu?" ujar Sarada dengan ekspresi terkejut dan wajah memerah. "Ibu juga tidak tahu. Tapi setahu ibu itu kebiasaan ayahmu dan ayah Boruto," ucap Sakura.

Hinata pun mendekat dan berkata "Ayo kita pulang. Kau pasti laparkan Boruto. Ibu dan bibi Sakura akan memasak makanan istimewa untuk kalian termasuk teman-teman kalian," ucap Hinata.

"Wih, asik. Pagi-pagi gini sudah di ajak makan," kata Chocho bersemangat. "Soal makanan saja, kau pasti yang paling bersemangat," ucap Inojin.

"Terserah aku dong. Jika kau tidak mau makan, silakan pulang," ucap Chocho.

"Kebiasaanmu belum hilang sampai sekarang ya, Chocho," ucap Anjelye. "Ya, apalagi sekarang ia memegang restoran milik keluarganya di luar kota," kata Sarada.

Di saat mereka sedang mengobrol, Sakura mendekati seorang pengawal dan berbisik, "kita pulang. Panggil kendaraan ke sini."

"Baik nyonya Sakura," ucap pengawal itu lalu bicara pada radio. 2 menit kemudian, sekitar 4 mobil milik Techconnec pun memasuki area bandara dan melaju menuju Sakura yang sudah berdiri layaknya seorang bos walau secara harfiah ia memang bos—Istri Bos.

Setelah mobil tiba, mereka pun memasuki setiap mobil untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Hinata dan Sakura semobil. Sementara Sarada, Chocho, dan Anjelye juga semobil. Dan 4 serangkai pun semobil. Mereka berada di dalam 3 mobil terpisah yang berjalan secara beriringan melintasi kota Konoha pagi yang masih cukup sepi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, rombongan mobil itu pun telah tiba di kediaman Uchiha yang megah. Suasana di kediaman Uchiha juga telah berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu tepatnya sebelum insiden tertangkapnya Hamura. Penjagaan di kediaman Uchiha di longarkan. Persenjataan para penjaga di ganti dengan tongkat dan sangkur. Dan juga lebih sedikit pengawal yang menjaga kediaman Uchiha.

Begitu mobil telah tiba di depan pintu utama rumah keluarga Uchiha itu, rombongan ART pun datang dan menyambut mereka terutama Boruto. Sakura memasuki rumah dahulu kemudian di susul Hinata lalu Sarada dan teman-temannya dan terakhir Boruto dan teman-temannya.

Sarada mengarahkan teman-temannya termasuk Inojin, Shikadai untuk menuju ruang keluarga untuk menikmati fasilitas yang tersedia di sana sambil menunggu makanan siap tersaji. Sementara Sarada mengikuti ibunya ke dapur. Namun Boruto dan Rama tidak berada di ruang itu. Mereka menuju balkon kediaman Uchiha untuk membicarakan beberapa hal penting.

"Apa Sarah memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan menjadi CEO perusahaannya untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Rama

"Ya... begitulah yang ia bilang padaku. Ia bilang ia akan bekerja dulu di perusahaan miliknya yang sekarang resmi menjadi milik BARI dan Negara," ucap Boruto.

"Dia memang pernah bilang padaku. Ia akan mengumpulkan uang cukup banyak dahulu sebelum datang kepadaku. Jika ia melepaskan jabatan CEO nya, sudah pasti perusahaan itu sepenuhnya telah jatuh ke tangan BARI," ucap Rama.

"Ya. Dan setelah kau dan Sarah menikah, ia akan resmi menjadi keluarga besar Techconnec," ucap Boruto.

"Yang artinya ia juga akan terancam jika ada sebuah kelompok yang mirip dengan Mafia yang berambisi untuk merebut Techconnec," kata Rama.

"Kau lupa ya. Sarah itu mantan prajurit. Punya pangkat kapten, walau bukan pemimpin tim. Tentu bagi dia kau belum ada apa-apanya," ucap Boruto.

"Cih, mentang-mentang sekarang kau punya pangkat jadi kau berani bilang begitu. Walau kau punya pangkat, tapi aku yang lebih dahulu memakai senjata bahkan sejak masih SMP," ucap Rama.

"Tapi sekarang pangkatku tidak berguna. Tidak ada yang tahu selain kalian yang memang mengetahuinya. Jasa besarku dan seluruh timku hanya akan di kenang oleh keluarga besar Sakhuri. Dan parahnya lagi, aku mungkin akan rindu memegang senjata," ucap Boruto.

"Kau harus merelakannya teman. Kau akan kembali memegang laptop dan bekerja di perusahaan ini lagi. Keadaan sudah damai. Jadi senjata sudah tidak di perlukan lagi. Paman Sasuke saja sudah menyuruh para pengawal untuk tidak memegang senjata lagi. Dan bahkan 80 persen senjata sudah di simpan dan di sembunyikan oleh paman Sasuke," ucap Rama.

Cukup lama mereka berbicara sampai tidak menyadari jika semua orang sudah mengarah ke dapur untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah di buat oleh pemilik rumah bersama Hinata dan seluruh ART kediaman Uchiha. Namun, Boruto dan Rama masih saja asik bercerita terutama mengenai pengalaman pertama mereka memegang senjata.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Rama dan Boruto langsung memasang posisi siaga karena kaget. "Ternyata kalian di sini. aku sudah mencari kalian dari tadi," kata Inojin.

"Kukira siapa. Hampir saja kami menghajarmu," ucap Boruto.

"Heh, menghajarku. Kalo Rama mungkin aku bisa percaya, dia kan mantan pemegang sabuk hitam. Kalau kau, aku ragu bisa menghajarku walau mungkin badanmu terlihat lebih kekar. Tapi badan bengkel milikku lebih kekar dari badanmu," ucap Inojin.

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Ada apa kau mencari kami?" tanya Rama.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Aku di suruh ibu Sarada untuk mencari kalian berdua yang lenyap layaknya di telan bumi. Ternyata kalian berduaan di sini," ucap Inojin.

"Ayo Boruto kita sarapan. Aku sudah lapar," ucap Rama.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah selesai sarapan, semua orang pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Boruto, Hinata dan Himawari. Di kediaman Uzumaki, Naruto sudah menanti kedatangan Boruto walau dengan perut keroncongan. Hinata keluar dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ehh, Naruto. Apa kau sudah pulang dari tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku menunggu kalian. Kok kalian lama sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi kami sarapan di kediaman Sasuke. Kukira kau dan Sasuke mau menyusul," ucap Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Kukira kalian mau langsung pulang. Kalo begitu tolong bikinkan aku makanan ya, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Boruto pun keluar dari mobil sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Jagoan ayah sudah kembali. Bagaimana Boruto, kau rindu rumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Jagoan ayah, hah, aku bukan anak kecil ayah." ucap Boruto.

"Kalo begitu, pahlawan sudah kembali," ucap Naruto.

"Pahlawan. Berlebihan," ujar Boruto sambil menyeret barang bawaannya ke teras rumah.

"Itu panggilan yang tepat untukmu Boruto, apalagi saat misi di ame waktu itu," ucap Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan di arahkan ke perut Naruto.

"Agh, Hinata! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ada Himawari. Harusnya kau jangan ceritakan apa-apa kan," kata Hinata.

"Maaf. Aku lupa. Kukira Himawari sudah mengetahui semuanya," ucap Naruto.

"Oh Boruto, nanti malam kalian jadi makan malam berdua?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Himawari keluar dari mobil.

"Kenapa ibu membicarakan itu sih? Hufft. Tentu jadi, siang ini aku mau ke bank untuk mencairkan semua uangku," ucap Boruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata. Namun saat Boruto akan menjawab, Naruto menyela dengan bertanya, "wah, apa kau dengan Sarada mau kencan?"

"Bukan kencan lagi. tadi di bandara saja kak Boruto sudah melamar kak Sarada untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya di hadapan kami semua," ucap Himawari.

"Aduh... Sial, ayah dan paman Sasuke melewatkan hal penting," ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Boruto, kau bilang mau mencairkan semua uangmu. Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata lagi karena sebelumnya di potong oleh Naruto.

"Aku mau beli sesuatu untuk Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Kalo kau mau pergi nanti siang, sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi dan segera istirahat," ucap Hinata.

"Baik, bu," ucap Boruto lalu memasuki rumah deluan.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Wah, wah, wah. Masih ada yang menanti ya. Makasih ya sudah mau menanti selama ini. Author juga lumayan sibuk dan sering kehabisan ide. Kuharap kalian semua menyukai chapter ini.

Author boleh minta pendapat mengenai adegan Boruto dan Sarada sewaktu di bandara (yang adegan peluk-memeluk itu loh) apa Bagian itu bagus, atau terlalu berlebihan. Salurkan ya pendapat kalian yang minat memberi pendapat. Oh dan maaf jika di chapter ini ada adegan tidak pentingnya.

Tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi menjelang tamat. Dan semoga saja kedepannya fanfiction tidak bertambah sepi karena author masih ingin terus berkarya di sini.

Author mau membalas Review yang masuk untuk Chapter 51 kemarin.

 **Ga27 : "Akhirnya update juga aku sudah menunggu ceritamu author-sama aku penasaran dengan chapter depan semoga updatenya di percepat dan author-sama sehat selalu."**

 **Makasih atas doanya. Tapi maaf. Kayaknya sekarang author tidak bisa update cepat. Kalau dulu sih mungkin 3 hari sekali bisa update. Sekarang author semakin sibuk sehingga waktu menulis cerita pun sedikit berkurang. Makasih sudah memberi review.**

 **NonameHelp me (Guest) : "Lampiran di sembunyikan. Lihat aja di kolom komentar)"**

 **Wahai siapapun engkau yang di sana. Maaf. Author tidak bisa membaut cerita seperti itu. Author kurang suka pair begituan. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, auhtor ada menemukan cerita seperti yang anda mau. Tapi lupa judulnya apa. Cari aja ya. Makasih sudah... sudah apa ya...ummm... request.**

 **D.A.F (Guest) : "lanjut terus kak... Ceritanya bagus banget".**

 **Makasih sudah mereview. Author akan terus lanjut selama tidak ada halangan.**

 **Karan (Guest) : "Maaf yah saya riview gk ada akunnya soalnya akun saya lupa sandinya...hem kak kenapa updednya lama...semoga cerita ini lebih baik dari cerita orang lain...itu saja yang saya ingin sampaikan...kak updatenya jangan lama-lama saya ngak sabar melihat lanjitannya (Lanjutan)...oke itu saja lanjut kan cerita anda..bye Bee"**

 **Wah, gawat itu. Punya akun tapi lupa sandinya. Terpaksa buat akun baru tuh. Makasih ya sudah mereview walau lupa sandi akun.**

 **Yoga07 : "..." (Bisa di cek sendiri)**

 **Bingung mau jawab apa. Reviewmu panjang tapi sayang, sebenarnya pendek doang.**


	53. Chapter 53 : Kencan Pada Malam Istimewa

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 53**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **(Kencan Di Hari Istimewa)**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Boruto, kau bilang mau mencairkan semua uangmu. Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata lagi karena sebelumnya di potong oleh Naruto.

"Aku mau beli sesuatu untuk Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Kalo kau mau pergi nanti siang, sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi dan segera istirahat," ucap Hinata.

"Baik, bu," ucap Boruto lalu memasuki rumah deluan.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Siang itu, seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan. Boruto keluar dari rumahnya dengan memakai sebuah tas di punggungnya. Ia berjalan menuju garasi untuk memakai kendaraan, yaitu motornya. Setibanya di sana, ia sangat menyayangkan kondisi motornya. Kotor karena tidak pernah di cuci semenjak ia meninggalkan Konoha. Bensinnya pun masih penuh seperti jarang di pakai atau bahkan di panasi.

Ia merogoh kunci yang ada di tasnya dan kemudian mencoba menyalakan motornya. Namun apa yang ia duga tidak terjadi, motor itu bisa menyala dengan normal. Ia pun menjadi sedikit bingung akan hal itu apalagi kondisi ban dan bagian bawah yang kotor seperti sering di pakai. Namun ia berusaha melupakannya dahulu karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia kerjakan. Namun begitu ia menaiki motor itu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Tiba-tiba Himawari datang sambil membawa helm.

"Kak, apa kakak tidak mau memakai helm?" tanya Himawari.

"Helm? Ah ya benar. Kakak lupa mengambilnya. Terima kasih, Himawari."

"Oh kak, bisa buka jok motornya sebentar?" tanya Himawari. (Catatan: motor itu punya bagasi kecil di bawah jok paling belakang)

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengambil dompetku. Kemarin aku lupa mengambilnya."

"Oh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa motorku seperti ini. Bensinnya penuh tapi motor kotor sekali. Apa kau memakainya dan tidak pernah mencucinya?"

"Maaf kak. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencuci motor kakak. Tapi setiap 2 bulan aku sering mencucinya sendiri kok. Ayah juga kadang mencucinya karena ayah juga sering memakainya."

"Kau tega sekali Himawari. Setiap 2 bulan baru di cuci. Bisa rusak motor kakak ini."

"Aku juga jarang memakai motor. Aku pakai kalau ayah tidak bisa mengantarku dengan mobil atau kalau aku mau buru-buru."

"Sudahlah. Ambil dompetmu. Kakak mau pergi sekarang sebelum banknya tutup."

Setelah Himawari mengambil dompetnya, ia pun segera pergi menuju bank terdekat di Konoha untuk mencairkan uang yang baru di terimanya dari Hagoromo.

Setibanya di bank, ia pun langsung menemui teler bank karena kebetulan saat itu tidak ada nasabah. Melalui beberapa proses yang lama, akhirnya Boruto keluar dengan membawa uang sekitar 160 juta yang merupakan gajinya selama satu setengah tahun bekerja untuk Sakhuri. Namun itu tentu bukan gaji murni karena sudah bercampur dengan bonus-bonus dan sudah di pakai untuk menunjang kehidupannya selama bekerja untuk Sakhuri.

Setelah semua uang telah ia ambil dan simpan dalam tas, ia pun langsung keluar dan menaiki motornya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, tepatnya toko perhiasan. Tentu saja membawa tas berisi uang yang sangat banyak akan sangat berbahaya. Kapan saja akan muncul sekelompok perampok. Namun apa yang bisa di lakukan sekelompok perampok jika mereka memutuskan untuk merampok Boruto. Lagi pula Boruto membawa sepucuk senjata di dalam tasnya dan ia memakai kaos spesialnya sebagai dalaman.

Setibanya di toko perhiasan, Boruto pun langsung memasuki toko seraya memperhatikan sekitar karena ia merasa bahaya bisa datang kapan saja dan oleh siapa saja. Tentu ia punya tujuan sehingga berani memasuki toko perhiasan dengan membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk uang yang memenuhi tasnya.

Dalam setengah jam, ia pun keluar tanpa membawa apapun di tangannya karena barang yang baru ia beli tentu berada di tasnya. Ia tak membuang waktu lagi untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan menunggu malam datang.

 **::==::==::**

Tentu saja kepulangan Boruto dengan membawa tas berisi uang yang cukup banyak membuat seisi rumah bertanya-tanya. Hinata, Himawari, dan Naruto yang kala itu sedang menyeruput minuman dingin kala siang hari yang terik pun hanya bisa kaget ketika Boruto masuk dan menaruh tas itu di hadapan mereka sambil berkata "gaji dan bonus yang kudapatkan setelah 1,6 tahun berada di Indonesia."

"Wah, jadi itu bayaran kakak yang di berikan oleh paman Sasuke? Banyak sekali? Ada berapa itu?" ucap Himawari.

"Yang menggaji ayah bukanlah paman..Hmph...Hmph..." ucapan Boruto terputus karena Naruto dengan senang hati menyekap mulut sang putra.

"Ingatlah, Himawari belum tahu tentang semua ini," ucap Naruto lalu perlahan melepas sekapan tangannya dari mulut Boruto.

"Apa-apaan sih ayah! Tadi kak Boruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jadi tadi kakak bilang paman... apa bukan paman Sasuke yang membayar kakak? Terus siapa?" tanya Himawari bertubi-tubi.

"Maksud kakak bukan paman Sasuke yang mengaji kakak secara langsung. Tapi ketua tim observasi itu. Walau uangnya berasal dari khas Techconnec yang di berikan pada kami atas izin paman Sasuke," ucap Boruto.

"Oh gitu. Kakak ini kalau bicara jangan di bikin rumit," ucap Himawari.

"Uangmu ini akan kau apakan, Boruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi aku sudah memakai beberapa untuk membeli sebuah barang. Kemudian besok aku berencana untuk memodif motorku. Kemudian kupikir sisanya akan aku simpan di rekening ibu atau ayah," ucap Boruto.

"Rekening aku saja kak!" seru Himawari.

"Enak saja. Yang ada uang kakak habis karena kau pakai jajan tiap hari," kata Boruto yang yang langsung membuat Himawari cemberut.

"Ayah pikir sisanya nanti kau pakai untuk tambahan resepsi pernikahan kau dan Sarada. Tidak enak kalau semua biaya di tanggung keluarga mempelai wanita. Ayah juga punya beberapa simpanan yang ayah simpan khusus untuk membiayai pernikahan kalian," kata Naruto.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau ada nomor rekening?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, memang ada tapi...," ucap Boruto sambil memberi kode kepada Hinata untuk melihat ke arah Himawari. Dan syukurlah Hinata lebih cepat tanggap ketimbang Naruto sebab dengan melihat tingkah Boruto ia sudah yakin ada hal penting dan rahasia yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Himawari sayang, lihatlah kakakmu kan baru pulang. Bukankah lebih baik kau membuatkan kakakmu ini minuman dingin seperti kami," ucap Hinata.

"Ah iya. Maaf ya kak. Tunggu sebentar," kata Himawari seraya lari ke arah dapur.

Dan begitu di rasa keadaan aman. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Soal rekening itu bu. Aku harus melenyapkannya. Aku akan membuat rekening baru. Jadi sementara aku menyimpannya di rekening ibu dulu," ucap Boruto.

"Kenapa harus di lenyapkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Perintah dari komandan Hagoromo. Aku harus mengambil semua uangku lalu menghapus rekening itu hingga tak tersisa apapun," ucap Boruto.

"Kalau begitu besok ibu akan ke bank dan menyimpan semua uangmu itu di rekening ibu," ucap Hinata.

"Terima kasih bu," kata Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian Himawari datang membawa minuman es yang menyegarkan untuk Boruto. Ia pun langsung meminumnya hingga tinggal gelas.

"Ehh kak, bagaimana rencana nanti malam. Apa kakak sudah siap?" tanya Himawari.

"Siap atau tidak, kakak harus siap. Meskipun tidak berpengalaman dalam berkencan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya bahagia malam ini. Untungnya tadi kakak sudah membeli sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya senang," ucap Boruto.

"Apa itu kak?" tanya Himawari penasaran.

"Rahasia, kakak tidak mau memberi tahu sekarang," ujar Boruto.

Namun tiba-tiba, Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam tas lalu merogoh sesuatu berbentuk kotak. Ia pun mengeluarkannya dan menunjukan benda itu pada Hinata dan Himawari serta Boruto. "Oh, kau membelikannya cincin berlian ini," ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan benda yang di letakan dalam benda berwarna merah dan berbentuk kotak itu.

"Ahhh! Ayah ini, apa-apaan sih. Kenapa mengambilnya dari dalam tasku. Padahal aku sudah bilang rahasia?" ucap Boruto sedikit kecewa karena kejutannya untuk Sarada sudah di ketahui keluarganya.

"Wah, Boruto. kau memilih benda yang bagus. Sarada pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi ingat itu benda mahal, jangan sampai hilang," kata Hinata.

"Uang yang kakak dapat pasti banyak sekali ya, sampai kakak bisa membeli benda seperti ini," ucap Hinata.

"Ini gajiku selama 6 bulan bekerja," ucap Boruto.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Boruto. malam adalah hari yang penting bagimu. Makanlah lalu tidur. Ayah tidak mau sampai kau mengantuk di malam penting ini," kata Naruto.

"Makanan semua ada di dapur. Ibu sudah memasak makanan istimewa untukmu," ucap Hinata.

Boruto pun memutuskan untuk makan dan setelah itu ia beristirahat.

 **::==::==::**

Sore itu, Hinata dan Naruto sedang menimun segelas teh panas sambil menonton televisi. Keadaan rumah yang sunyi membuat mereka berdua rileks dan serasa ingin tidur. Tapi keadaan itu pun langsung berubah kala putri dan putranya yang kini telah memasuki usia dewasa datang.

Himawari datang menemui kedua orang tuanya dengan memakai gaun. Sementara Boruto datang hanya dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Kau mau kemana Himawari?" tanya Boruto dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Temanku berulang tahun. ia mengundang kami. Tapi ia meminta semua orang memakai pakaian formal. Makanya aku pakai gaun. Nanti yang laki-laki di harapkan pakai jas," jawab Himawari.

"Jas? Umm... Oh ya! Aku lupa, aku tidak punya jas untuk nanti malam! Bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin aku pakai jas kerja," kata Boruto sedikit panik.

"Kau kan ada jas yang waktu itu di berikan Sasuke?" ucap Naruto.

"Jas itu sudah rusak," ucap Boruto.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi jika kau mau membeli jas. Ayah, kau punya jas kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Umm, ada sih. Jas yang di buatkan Sasuke khusus untukku. Tapi aku tidak tahu jas itu muat atau tidak untuk Boruto," jawab Naruto.

"Ayah, boleh aku pinjam untuk malam ini?" tanya Boruto lalu membatin "Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa."

"Tentu, ayah akan siapkan dahulu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," ucap Naruto.

"Selain jas, kau butuh sentuhan make-up dari ibu agar kau lebih terlihat tampan, Boruto. setelah memakai jasmu, datanglah ke kamar ibu," ucap Hinata.

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan, buat apa berdandan?" tanya Boruto ragu.

"Kau kira berdandan hanya di lakukan perempuan. Setidaknya rambutmu harus rapi, nanti ibu rapikan," ucap Hinata.

 **::==::==::**

Di kamar, Hinata sedang sibuk merapikan rambut Boruto. Sementara Boruto sendiri duduk sambil menatap dirinya sendiri pada cermin di hadapannya. Dan setelah selesai, Hinata mengambil bedak dan siap menaburnya di wajah Boruto.

"Tunggu ibu, aku tidak mau pakai bedak. Aku bukan perempuan," ucap Boruto.

"Ini bedak biasa Boruto. kukira hal yang lumrah jika seorang laki-laki pakai bedak. Hal itu bisa mencegah wajahmu terlihat berminyak," ucap Hinata.

Boruto pun pasrah dan membiarkan sang ibu mendandani dirinya. Namun ketika selesai, tentu Boruto tidak terlihat cantik melainkan tampan seperti yang di harapkan.

"Bagaimana Boruto?" tanya Hinata meminta pendapat atas hasil kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka penampilan yang natural. Tapi begini juga bagus kok," ucap Boruto.

"Sekali-kali terlihat rapi kan bagus. Ibu jadi ingat sewaktu keluarga kita bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Kau saat itu juga memakai jas dan terlihat sangat tampan seperti sekarang," ucap Hinata.

"Aku tampan ya, aku tampan begini kan berkat kerja keras ibu dan ayah," ucap Boruto.

"Kau bicara apa Boruto?" dengan sedikit nada marah, "kau tampan karena ayahmu juga tampan. Makanya sifat genetiknya pun menurun padamu. Bukan karena kerja keras ibu dan ayah," ucap Hinata yang sepertinya salah paham akan perkataan Boruto tadi karena ia terlalu peka dan akhirnya salah menganalisis kata-kata Boruto.

"Ehh, bukan...bukan itu maksudku ibu. Maksudku itu kerja keras ibu dan ayah untuk mempersiapkan semua ini. Ayah memberiku jas miliknya kemudian ibu merapikan diriku sehingga aku terlihat tampan," kata Boruto meluruskan kata-katanya yang sebelumnya telah membuat Hinata salah paham.

"Oh... begitu ya. Ibu salah paham," ujar Hinata yang seketika langsung merasa malu dan di tandani dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperit dahulu ketika pertama berinteraksi dengan Naruto.

Dan ketika Boruto berdiri, Hinata pun langsung merapikan jas Boruto dan membersihkan bedak-bedak yang menempel pada Jasnya. "Sudah selesai. Kau sudah bisa menemui Sarada," ucap Hinata.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun masuk dan mendekati Boruto. "Ini Boruto. Jangan sampai ketinggalan. Kudengar dari ibu bahwa tadi pagi kau sudah melamar Sarada saat di bandara. Apa malam ini akan kau lamar dia kembali sambil memberi cincin itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku membeli 2 cincin yang akan menjadi tanda bahwa kami adalah calon suami istri," ucap Boruto.

"Berjuanglah nak. Kau sudah sejauh ini menaklukan hati Sarada. Ini momen penting untuk kau dan Sarada dapat memasuki jenjang yang lebih jauh lagi. Ayah dan ibu akan menunggumu di rumah," ucap Hinata.

"Ayah sudah menyiapkan mobil di depan teras. Cuaca juga sedang bagus. Oh dan ini," kata Naruto lalu memberi sepucuk kertas.

"Apa ini ayah?" tanya Boruto menerima lalu membawa kertas itu.

"Tadi paman Sasuke memberikannya padaku. Sarada bilang kencannya bukan di kediamannya. Tapi di sebuah restoran yang namanya tertulis dalam kertas itu. Tunjukan saja kertas itu pada pegawainya, maka kau akan segera di bawa keruang VIP yang akan kau gunakan bersama Sarada untuk makan malam," ucap Naruto.

"Terima kasih ayah... ibu... Aku jalan dulu. Aku tidak mau membuat Sarada menunggu."

 **::==::==::**

Lalu lintas kendaraan di sepanjang jalan kota Konoha saat itu teratur. Mobil-mobil bisa melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa takut menabrak mobil yang lain. Boruto adalah salah satu pengemudi mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi memakai mobil milik ayahnya menuju sebuah restoran paling terkenal di Konoha. Restoran yang sudah memperkenalkan kedua keluarga itu.

Setelah mobilnya ia parkir, Boruto langsung mendatangi pintu masuk. Baru saja memasuki restoran itu, ia sudah di sambut oleh seorang pramusaji. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pramusaji itu.

"Aku membawa sebuah catatan. Katanya di suruh tunjukan saja pada pramusaji di sini," ucap Boruto sambil menyodorkan surat itu pada pramusaji itu.

"Oh, anda pelanggan VIP. Mari ikut saya, akan saya antar anda ke ruangan anda," ucap pramusaji itu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Setibanya di depan pintu ruangan yang di maksud dalam kertas dalam kertas itu Boruto langsung mengetuk pintu dan menunggu perintah masuk. Pramusaji itu berkata, "menurut data yang ada di ponselku ini, ruang ini di pesan oleh tuan Uchiha Sasuke khusus untuk putrinya dan seseorang. Jika memang anda seseorang itu, silakan masuk. Putri Uchiha itu sudah ada di dalam."

"Terima kasih," ucap Boruto lalu kembali membuka pintu tersebut. Namun karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban, ia pun membukanya tanpa izin.

Dan ternyata, Sarada memang berada di sana. Namun ia sedang berbaring di Sofa yang di sediakan di ruangan itu sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui headset sehingga tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dan begitu Sarada menyadari seseorang membuka pintu, ia pun segera berdiri dan melepas headset dari telinganya dan merapikan gaun yang ia kenakan sambil tersenyum malu pada Boruto yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Pantas aku mengetuk pintu dari tadi tidak ada jawaban," batin Boruto.

"Boruto, kau sudah datang. Duduklah, aku akan pesan makanan," ucap Sarada lalu mendekati meja makan bersamaan dengan Boruto.

Mereka berdua duduk sambil memandangi penampilan satu sama lain. "Kau lebih cantik ya kalau pakai gaun," ucap Boruto. "Kau juga Boruto. Ehh, maksudnya kau tampan bukan cantik," kata Sarada.

"Apa kau sudah menungguku dari tadi?" tanya Boruto.

"Hn, aku tadi melakukan beberapa persiapan makanya aku memutuskan untuk datang lebih dulu," jawab Sarada.

Boruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Harusnya aku yang melakukan semua persiapan ini," ucap Boruto sambil memandangi setiap sudut dari ruang VIP yang sudah di hias sebagus mungkin agar suasananya terasa romantis.

"Tidak apa-apa Boruto. lagi pula aku tahu kalau kau masih lelah karena baru pulang," ucap Sarada.

Tak lama kemudian, pramusaji-pramusaji restoran pun memasuki ruang VIP yang di pesan Sasuke itu sambil membawa makanan dan minuman yang sebelumnya telah di pesan Sasuke. Boruto dan Sarada di buat kaget kala melihat jenis, jumlah, dan porsi makanan itu. Sangat banyak adalah kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap pramusaji yang paling terakhir meletakan makanan.

"Ayah pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin aku dan kau bisa makan semua ini," ucap Sarada.

"Ayahmu berniat membunuh rasa lapar kita dengan makanan atau membunuh kita dengan makanan," kata Boruto.

"Sebaiknya tadi aku mengajak Chocho supaya dia bisa menghabiskan ini semua," ucap Sarada.

"Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang. Usahakan jangan ada yang tersisa. Ayahmu membeli ini semua dengan uang, jadi harus kita habiskan agar tidak mubazir," kata Boruto.

Satu jam kemudian, beberapa piring sudah terlihat tak berisi apapun. Mereka berdua pun sudah nampak menyerah. "Aku sudah tidak kuat, Boruto," kata Sarada.

"Aku juga. ini sudah batas penampungan maksimal dari perutku," kata Boruto.

"Sebaiknya aku panggil pramusaji untuk segera membereskan piring-piring ini," ucap Sarada lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Beberapa menit kemudian meja pun telah kosong. Hanya tersisa 2 buah minuman yang masih ingin di minum kedua orang tersebut. Sedari tadi Boruto memegang sesuatu yang berada di kantungnya sambil menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada Sarada.

Sarada saat itu bercerita mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sewaktu Boruto tidak berada di Konoha. Boruto hanya mendengar sambil berharap saat yang tepat akan datang tepat waktu. Namun beberapa kali ia kehilangan kesadaran kala menatap wajah Sarada yang sedang bercerita dengannya.

Kemudian suasana hening ketika Sarada kehabisan cerita untuk di ceritakan pada Boruto. "Ini kesempatanku," ucap Boruto sambil hendak mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kantungnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, "Oh ya Boruto. apa yang kau inginkan untuk merayakan hari ini? Sampanye? Atau soda biasa? atau minuman lain?" tanya Sarada.

Mendengar Sarada bertanya, Boruto mengurungi niatnya untuk memberikan cincin itu pada Sarada dan bertanya, "Merayakan? Merayakan apa?" tanya Boruto.

"Hari di mana kita sekeluarga bertemu. Kau ingatkan, sejak saat itu kehidupan kita berubah secara drastis. Kau yang miskin sekarang sudah menjadi kaya berkat pertemuan itu. Mungkin saja jika kedua orang tua kita tidak mengajak kita ke restoran ini, mungkin sekarang kita masih menjadi musuh," ucap Sarada.

"Benar juga, ehh... tapi kau tahu dari mana kalau ini harinya?" tanya Boruto.

"Kau ingat kertas ujian yang pernah di berikan ayahku untuk kita kerjakan. Kemarin aku menemukannya dan melihat tanggalnya yang jatuh tepat pada hari ini," jawab Sarada.

"Jadi makan malam ini untuk merayakan hari itu? Kenapa tidak ajak keluarga kita untuk bersama-sama merayakannya?" tanya Boruto.

"Itu karena...Anu...ehhh...umm...aku...ingin...makan berduaan...denganmu," jawab Sarada sedikit malu-malu sehingga kesulitan untuk menjawab.

"Biasa saja Sarada. Kita ini sudah kenal lama. Dan makan bersama pun sudah sangat sering. Meskipun mungkin malam malam kali ini bisa di sebut kencan pertama kita," ucap Boruto.

"Maaf, hanya saja malam ini terasa begitu istimewa. Apalagi mengingat tadi pagi," ucap Sarada.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga merasakan keistimewaan malam ini berkat dirimu, Sarada. Tapi apa yang kulakukan tadi pagi itu masihlah kurang dan bisa di bilang tidak romantis layaknya lamaran yang di inginkan perempuan manapun," ucap Boruto.

"Tidak Boruto. itu romantis menurutku. Hanya saja di lihat banyak orang pasti membuatmu canggung. Andai saja saat itu aku tidak di makan kerinduan, mungkin aku tidak akan berani memelukmu di hadapan semua orang," kata Sarada.

"Rindu ya? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Walau aku nyaris mati saat itu jika bukan karena darahmu, darah Sarah, dan darah ayahku yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku." ujar Boruto.

"Aku terlalu khawatir. Rasa kekhawatiranku kuubah menjadi rindu. Selain rindu, aku bahagia karena kau pulang tepat waktu untuk bisa merayakan malam ini bersama," kata Sarada sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya lalu berkata, "dan aku punya sesuatu untukmu agar kau selalu ingat malam ini," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil dan memberikannya pada Boruto.

"Kunci mobil? Ahh, jangan-jangan kau mau menjadikanku supir untuk mengantarmu pulang," ujar Boruto kecewa.

"Bodoh! Dasar tidak peka! Aku mau memberimu mobil. Bukan kusuruh jadi supir mobilku," kata Sarada.

"Ohh, tapi aku kan sudah ada motor dari ayahmu," kata Boruto.

"Aku memberikannya padamu. Itu mobil sport lamaku. Aku cat ulang dan minta Inojin dan Shikadai memodifikasi mobil itu dengan gaya mereka yang serasa cocok untukmu. Aku memakai 90% uangku sendiri untuk memodifikasi mobil lamaku itu. Jadi mohon di terima," ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya dan pastinya akan selalu kuingat," ucap Boruto lalu meletakan kunci mobil itu di meja lalu merogoh Sakunya, "dan aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, ini dia," ucap Boruto sambil menunjukan cincin berlian itu pada Sarada. Mata Sarada langsung berbinar-binar kala melihat cincin yang hendak di berikan oleh Boruto itu. Walau sebenarnya dengan penghasilannya sendiri saja, Sarada bisa membeli cincin berlian itu. Tapi cincin berlian itu istimewa karena akan di berikan oleh kekasihnya.

"B...Boruto, kau membelikanku cincin indah ini? Kau baik sekali, apalagi ini asli, pasti mahal," kata Sarada sambil menerima cincin yang di serahkan Boruto padanya.

"Ini belum seberapa. Jika di bandingkan dengan yang kau berikan padaku, mobil itu pasti lebih mahal," ucap Boruto.

"Kau bercanda ya Boruto, ini lebih mahal. Cincin sebagus ini pasti mahal. Apalagi ini berlian asli. Aku hanya menghabiskan sekitar 15 juta untuk memodifikasi mobil itu. Dan kau pasti menghabiskan lebih dari 30 jutaan untuk membeli cincin ini," ucap Sarada melihati cincin tersebut.

"Tidak apakan sedikit berkorban demi dirimu. Lagi pula gaji yang selama ini aku kumpulkan selama bekerja di Sakhuri lebih dari cukup untuk membeli cincin ini," ucap Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Boruto mengambil cincin yang sebelumnya telah ia berikan pada Sarada. "Sarada, aku pinjam sebentar cincinmu," kata Boruto. Sarada dengan senang hati pun memberikannya pada Boruto.

Setelah menerima cincin itu, Boruto langsung memegang telapak tangan kanan Sarada lalu berkata, "semoga saja cincin ini muat di salah satu jarimu." Satu persatu jari Sarada pun ia perhatikan dan coba pakaikan cincin itu dan akhirnya terpasang di jari manis Sarada.

"Terimalah pemberianku Sarada, walau ini tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan hartamu yang melimpah itu," ucap Boruto.

"Cintaku tidak dilihat dari harta yang di berikan. Tapi cintaku dilihat dari ketulusan yang diberikan. Berapapun harga cincin ini, entah asli atau palsu tetap akan aku terima asal kau tulus mencintaiku," kata Sarada.

"Tentu aku tulus mencintaimu. Cincin ini adalah buktinya. Dan juga Kepergian selama ini untuk menjauhkan kau dari mara bahaya adalah bukti ketulusanku. Selama satu setengah tahun ku meninggalkan Konoha dan tidak pernah lupa padamu adalah bukti ketulusanku. Kuyakin kau juga tulus padaku," ucap Boruto.

Sarada mengusap matanya yang telah meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata kebahagiaan, "Ya Boruto, aku juga tulus mecintaimu. Meskipun dulu kita bermusuhan, dan pertemuan pertama kita bersama keluarga kita di tempat ini telah merubah segalanya," kata Sarada.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu sedekat ini, dan aku mau berterima kasih atas semua ejekan yang pernah kau lontarkan padaku. Hal itu telah membuatku semakin dekat mengenal dirimu," berhenti sejenak melihati cincin yang kini telah Sarada kenakan lalu berkata, "Cincin itu juga adalah bukti bahwa kita siap melanjutkan jenjang berikutnya."

"Terima kasih, Boruto," kata Sarada sambil memegang telapak tangan Boruto yang berada di atas meja.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **:**

 **:  
:**

Wah, kayaknya lama sekali ya chapter ini muncul. Beberapa hari terakhir author lagi ketagihan main game soalnya. Maklum liburan ini author manfaatkan untuk bersantai. Tapi author tidak pernah melupakan fanfiksi yang satu ini karena author percaya ada yang sedang menunggu.

Tidak usah berlama-lama lagi mungkin. Author akan segera mengupload cerita ini. Tapi sebelumnya author ada pemberitahuan, kemungkinan chapter depan sudah memasuki tahap pernikahan. Tapi mungkin ada sebuah chapter spesial yang bercerita mengenai masa-masa SMA Boruto dan Sarada dan tentunya jalan ceritanya sebelum cerita SI Miskin Boruto. perlu di perhatikan bahwa chapter spesial itu akan panjang sehingga memerlukan waktu tambahan.

Bolehkan author curhat sedikit. Jika tidak mau membaca lagi silakan back, atau kalau chapter selanjutnya sudah ada silakan next.

Begini, author belakangan ini selalu kepikiran membuat cerita-cerita baru. mulai dari Chara Boruto dan kawan-kawan serta Chara Naruto dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi author tidak bisa membuatnya karena cerita ini masihlah belum selesai. Dan jika author menulisnya takutnya cerita ini bakal lebih lama di update. Tapi konsep untuk cerita ini kedepannya sudah ada sih. Jadi jika ada niat dan waktu bakal di lanjutkan dan bisa selesai kapan saja asal author serius. Terutama untuk chapter spesial karena seluruh konsepnya sudah ada.

Jadi ada yang punya saran.

Oh dan tambahan, cerita yang auhtor mau buat itu juga merupakan multi chapter yang mungkin bakal panjang ceritanya.

Dan satu lagi, author ada tugas pembuatan karya ilmiah bertema pengemis cilik. Kelompok sih, tapi rasanya kayak malas mengerjakannya walau author ketuanya. Ada yang punya saran agar author bisa bersemangat mengerjakan tugas itu.

Oke sekian untuk chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54 : Persiapan Pernikahan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 54**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **(Persiapan Pernikahan 1)**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Sarada mengusap matanya yang telah meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata kebahagiaan, "Ya Boruto, aku juga tulus mecintaimu. Meskipun dulu kita bermusuhan, dan pertemuan pertama kita bersama keluarga kita di tempat ini telah merubah segalanya," kata Sarada.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu sedekat ini, dan aku mau berterima kasih atas semua ejekan yang pernah kau lontarkan padaku. Hal itu telah membuatku semakin dekat mengenal dirimu," berhenti sejenak melihati cincin yang kini telah Sarada kenakan lalu berkata, "Cincin itu juga adalah bukti bahwa kita siap melanjutkan jenjang berikutnya."

"Terima kasih, Boruto," kata Sarada sambil memegang telapak tangan Boruto yang berada di atas meja.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kencan di malam spesial beberapa hari yang lalu begitu membekas dalam hati dan pikiran Boruto. Sejak saat itu ia merasa sangat spesial di dalam kehidupan Uchiha Sarada. Hal terakhir yang perlu ia lakukan adalah meminta restu dari kedua orang tua Sarada untuk menikahi gadis yang dulunya adalah orang yang paling ia benci di sekolah. Namun karena berbagai kejadian tak tertuga, pada akhirnya mereka mengubah pandangan satu sama lain.

DI suatu malam, kedua kepala keluarga di dampingi istri masing-masing mengadakan rapat tanpa sepengetahuan Boruto maupun Sarada. Rapat itu sangatlah spesial karena membahas topik yang sangat menarik yang akan menentukan keberlangsungan kekerabatan kedua keluarga itu di masa depan. Tepat sekali, kedua keluarga itu sedang mendiskusikan mengenai Boruto dan Sarada yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Hari sebelumnya memang Boruto telah datang bersama kedua orang tuanya serta adik kesayangannya ke rumah Sarada untuk menemui kedua orang tua gadis tersebut. Di hari itu, Boruto telah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia telah siap untuk meminang gadis semata wayang pemilik perusahaan komunikasi terbesar di dunia itu.

Jadi setelah hari itu, Sasuke mengundang keluarga Uzumaki kembali untuk mengadakan rapat di kediaman Uchiha. Di rapat kali ini, mereka akan memutuskan tanggal pernikahan dan lokasi serta konsep pernikahan.

"Pertama, mari kita tentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan," kata Sasuke. "Kita bisa menggelarnya 3 minggu lagi. tepatnya tanggal 6 Mei. Tanggal itu bertepatan dengan hari libur Nasional. Jika di rayakan pada hari itu, maka presentasi kehadiran tamu penting akan lebih besar karena pada umumnya mereka tidak sibuk sehingga bisa menghadirinya," ujar Sasuke.

"Humm, aku setuju. Itu ide bagus. Jadi siapa saja tamu penting yang ingin kau undang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu klien-klien penting. Dan juga beberapa teman. Dan aku juga berencana mengundang Si kurang ajar Hashirama itu," ucap Sasuke yang langsung mendapat tatapan dari semua orang di ruang rapat itu tentu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus undang dia, Sasuke. Dia yang nyaris membuat putraku mati di Amegakure. Aku ingin memberinya sebuah pelajaran," ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang di mana pernikahan itu akan di gelar? Dan seperti apa konsepnya?" tanya Sakura. "Sarada pernah bilang padaku kalau ia tidak mau jika pernikahannya di adakan dengan sangat mewah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan di luar ruangan," kata Hinata.

"Ide bagus, Hinata. Tapi di mana tepatnya kita akan mengadakan pernikahan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tempatnya harus luas, bukan begitu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Dulu sewaktu aku menikah, kami mengadakannya di halaman belakang Techconnec yang luas dan masih hijau. Namun sekarang sudah menjadi parkiran berlapiskan aspal hitam. Tidak mungkin kita adakan di sana," ucap Sasuke.

"Di halaman rumah kita saja Sasuke," ujar Sakura. "Kan di rumah kita halaman belakangnya cukup luas."

"Ide bagus. Kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk menyewa tempat," ucap Naruto.

"Halaman belakang memang luas. bisa menampung seluruh tamu, tapi tidak bisa menampung kendaraan para tamu. Dan aku tidak mau ada satu mobil milik tamu yang di parkir di atas rumput di halaman rumah," kata Sasuke.

"Kita bisa mengakalinya bukan. Jika kita menutup jalan raya di depan kediaman kalian untuk tempat parkir, bukankah itu tidak akan mengganggu arus lalu lintas kendaraan yang akan melintas kan," ucap Naruto.

"Jika begitu maumu, nanti akan aku diskusikan kepada pihak Dishub untuk menyediakan tempat parkir di jalan raya bagi para tamu undangan," ucap Sasuke.

"Dengan ini, semua sudah kita diskusikan. Untuk konsep hiasan, akan aku serahkan pada temanku yang ahli dalam hal itu," ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, minta teman desainermu itu untuk mendesain gaun dan jas untuk pernikahan Boruto dan Sarada. Aku mau desain yang mewah khusus untuk pakaian mereka," kata Sasuke.

 **::==::==::**

Di malam yang sama, Boruto sedang duduk di dalam mobil BMW seri 5 tipe 535i M Sport yang dulunya berwarna pink namun kini telah di penuhi dengan 4 warna berbeda di antaranya merah, biru, pink, dan kuning yang membuat tampilan mobil pemberian Sarada itu nampak berwarna dan keren. Selain itu penambahan aksesori seperti Stiker, Rear Spoiler, kaca film, Muffler Cutter, Body Side Moulding, Body Kit untuk membuat penampilan lebih sporty, dan Velg berwarna biru makin mempercantik tampilan mobil itu.

Sarada memang tidak main-main untuk memerintah Inojin dan Shikadai untuk memodifikasi mobil mahal pemberian ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Boruto benar-benar merasakan kenyamanan saat mengemudikan mobil tersebut apalagi mobil tersebut adalah mahakarya tangan-tangan terampil kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Sarada yang sedari tadi sudah ia tunggu, ia memainkan sebuah game di laptopnya. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit yang lalu sejak ia datang dan menunggu Sarada di parkiran ini. Sarada sebelumnya menghubungi Boruto untuk menjemputnya tapi ketika Boruto sudah tiba di parkiran, Sarada mengatakan bahwa ia ada rapat mendadak yang harus di laksanakan malam itu juga. Sehingga kini Boruto harus menunggu kedatangan Sarada yang pastinya sangat membosankan.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian menit bermain game akhirnya Boruto memutuskan berhenti. Ia merasa akan lebih asik kalau mendengar lagu sambil tidur seraya menunggu Sarada. Namun baru saja akan menutup mata, gadis berkaca mata merah bersurai hitam dengan jas berwarna biru tua datang mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Boruto pun langsung membuka pintu.

"Maaf Boruto, gara-gara rapat ini kau harus menunggu lama. Aku tak menyangka kalau akan selama ini," ucap Sarada.

"30 menit itu adalah rapat tercepat yang pernah kuketahui. Tidak masalah bagiku menunggumu selama ini," kata Boruto.

Sarada memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Boruto. "Boruto, aku lapar. Kita makan dulu ayo," ajak Sarada.

"Tapi, aku tadi sudah makan di rumah. Karena ibu dan ayahku pergi entah ke mana, Himawari membuatkanku nasi goreng," ucap Boruto. "Tapi jika kau memang lapar, aku bisa mengantarmu. Kau mau makan di restoran mana?" tanya Boruto.

"Di cafe saja. Di dekat sini ada cafe yang buka sampai malam. Biasanya jam-jam segini masih sepi. Tapi nanti kalau malam sekitar jam 11 baru ramai sekali. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang," ucap Sarada seraya melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 9.20.

"Oke, pakailah sabuk pengamanmu. Kita pergi sekarang," kata Boruto sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

Setibanya di cafe, Sarada langsung mengambil meja yang terletak di dekat jendela. Keadaan cafe saat itu cukuplah ramai dan para pelayan di cafe itu terlihat sangat sibuk sekali. Sarada pun memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Ya, saya mau memesan," jawab Sarada.

Pelayan itu pun memberikan buku menu pada Sarada. Sarada terlihat serius dalam memilih menu makan malam yang akan ia santap seorang diri karena Boruto sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya tidak mau makan karena sudah makan di rumah. Beberapa detik kemudian pilihan Sarada jatuh pada _Spesial Spicy Fried Chicken_ yang terlihat cukup menggiurkan yang katanya snack paling enak di Cafe ini.

"Boruto? kau mau pesan apa? Aku tidak enak kalau makan sementara kau hanya melihatiku," kata Sarada.

"Baiklah, aku pesan minuman saja," ucap Boruto sambil mengambil buku menu yang berada di tangan Sarada dan membacanya. Boruto cukup sulit untuk memilih minuman yang menurutnya enak.

"Jika boleh, kami sarankan anda memesan _'Latte Macchiato'_ sejenis kopi _espresso_ yang di tambahkan dengan sedikit susu. Bagaimana?" tanya pelayan itu memberi saran pada Boruto.

"Oke, aku pesan satu."

"dua! Aku juga pesan minuman itu," ujar Sarada.

"Baik, mohon tunggu sebentar saat chef kami sedang menyiapkan pesanan anda," kata pelayan itu lalu pergi.

Seraya menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Sarada memutuskan untuk sedikit melakukan pembicaraan dengan Boruto. Sebagai pembukaan, ia berkata "Boruto, jadi kedepannya akan bagaimana?"

"Kedepannya? Apanya?" tanya Boruto bingung.

"Pernikahan kita."

"Soal itu ya, bukankah kita sudah serahkan pada orang tua kita. Lagi pula bukannya ayahmu yang bersikeras untuk memilih hari pernikahan kita. Kata mereka kita tinggal terima bersih saja."

"Bukan begitu, kita harusnya turut ambil peran untuk mengurusi pernikahan kita."

"Siapa bilang kita tidak ada peran. Kita akan ikut terlibat dalam proses persiapan. Tapi perencanaan pastinya di lakukan oleh orang tua kita. Kau tahukan ayahmu itu orang yang sangat sibuk. Pasti ia akan memilih hari yang sesuai."

"Ya, benar juga. Tapi aku masih merasa bagaimana gitu. Ini pernikahan kita, tapi kita tidak ikut terlibat. Ini pernikahan kita, tapi kitanya malah terlihat santai. Dan kau terlihat lebih santai lagi."

"Sekarang kan masih perencanaan. Nanti kalau sudah persiapan kita ambil peran. Lagi pula aku tidak sesantai yang kau kira kok. Jauh dalam pikiranku aku sibuk memikirkan mas kawin apa yang harus aku berikan padamu. Dan juga cincin kawin seperti apa yang harus kubeli."

Tak lama setelah itu, pelayan yang tadi kembali sambil membawa pesanan Boruto dan Sarada. _Spesial Spicy Fried Chicken, 2 latte Macchiato dan sebuah roti bakar._ "Selamat menikmati. Oh dan kami memberi kalian secara gratis 2 buah roti bakar spesial kami untuk 2 orang pelanggan yang memesan minuman spesial kami, Latte Macchiato," ucap pelayan itu.

"Makasih," ucap Sarada.

"Sama-sama." pelayan itu pun langsung pergi.

Sebelum menikmati pesanan mereka, Sarada memberi informasi kepada Boruto. "Aku hampir lupa. Tadi ayahku memintaku untuk memberitahumu bahwa besok kau harus menemuinya di kantor dengan memakai jas Techconnec," kata Sarada.

"Begitu ya. Tapi jasku sepertinya sudah kekecilan. Jas itu saat pertama aku memakainya sudah cukup ketat. Mungkin sekarang sudah sempit. Lagi pula jasku itukan model lama," ucap Boruto.

"Makanya, nanti kau antar aku pulang. Ayahku bilang ia sudah menyiapkan jas baru untukmu. Jadi nanti setelah kau mengantarku, aku akan memberimu jas yang sudah di siapkan ayahku itu," kata Sarada.

"Baiklah. Tapi mau apa ayahmu menyuruhku datang menemuinya besok pagi?" tanya Boruto.

"Mungkin ayahku mau memberimu posisi. Kau tau, Rama kelak akan menjadi direktur perusahaan Techconnec cabang Amegakure. Hanya saja sampai saat ini pembangunan kantor Techconnec di ame masihlah belum selesai sehingga Rama belum menduduki jabatan itu. Tapi ia sudah di janjikan oleh ayahku untuk menduduki jabatan itu."

"Wah, kalau Rama menjadi direktur cabang amegakure, aku jadi apa ya?"

Setelah percakapan itu selesai, mereka pun mulai menyantap pesanan mereka.

 **::==::==::**

Matahari mulai menyinari kota Konoha yang sebelumnya di selimuti kegelapan malam. Walau masih pukul 6 pagi, jalan raya sudah di penuhi aktivitas lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor.

Di kediaman Uzumaki, semua penghuni rumah terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hinata yang sedang sibuk merapikan meja setelah di pakai sarapan, Himawari yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju kampus, Naruto yang sibuk mengurusi beberapa dokumen yang lupa ia urus saat malam, dan Boruto yang sedang sibuk mencari kunci mobil yang ia lupa taruh di mana.

Boruto berkeliling rumah demi mencari keberadaan kunci yang entah semalam ia taruh di mana. Himawari yang telah selesai dengan urusannya di rumah pun terpaksa harus menunggu Boruto mendapatkan kunci mobilnya dulu sebelum bisa mengantarnya ke kampus. Himawari pun mendatangi Boruto yang sedang mencari kunci mobil di kamarnya.

"Kak, cepatlah. Nanti aku telat," kata Himawari.

"Sebentar Hima, kakak masih cari kunci mobil. Makanya bantu kakak," ucap Boruto.

"Ahh, kakak ini, ceroboh sekali. Padahal itu mobil pemberian kak Sarada, lebih baik aku meminta ayah untuk mengantarku," ucap Himawari.

Saat yang sama, Naruto sedang melewati depan kamar Boruto sambil membawa beberapa tumpuk kertas.

"Yah, bisa antar aku ke kampus sebentar tidak?" tanya Himawari.

"Maaf Himawari. Ayah sibuk. Dokumen-dokumen ini harus ayah selesaikan pagi ini," ucap Naruto. "Kau minta kakakmu mengantarmu dulu dengan mobil ayah."

"Tidak bisa ayah. Jika aku mengantar Himawari dengan mobil ayah, berarti aku harus kembali lagi ke rumah untuk mengembalikan mobil ayah. Kemudian aku harus kembali mencari kunci. Itu akan membuatku terlambat," kata Boruto.

"Kalau begini aku bisa terlambat. Naik taksi juga tidak mungkin karena kau harus mencarinya di jalan," ucap Himawari.

"Makanya bantu kakak, Hima!" seru Boruto.

"Kakak carilah, aku mau menunggu kakak di mobil sambil belajar," ucap Himawari.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam pikiran Boruto. "Benar, aku lupa mencabutnya tadi malam. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?"

"Kalo begitu cepat kak, aku sudah terlambat nih," ucap Himawari.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mengantar Himawari ke kampusnya, Boruto melaju dengan cepat ke arah gedung Techconnec berharap Sasuke belum lama menunggu kedatangannya. Sebuah lampu merah pun terpaksa ia terobos agar lebih menghemat waktu. Dan tentu saja itu ia lakukan karena jalan itu sedang sepi.

Setelah memalui perjalanan yang lama, akhirnya mobilnya telah terparkir di parkiran Techconnec. Ia sedikit merapikan jasnya ketika ia turun dari mobilnya dan setelah itu menatap gedung yang tinggi menjulang itu. Setelah itu ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki menuju ruangan Sasuke.

Di dalam ruangan, Sasuke sedang membaca selembar kertas. Badannya ia sandarkan pada kursi sementara kakinya ia taruh di atas meja. Benar-benar gaya bos sejati. Tapi apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat itu berubah ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Ia dengan cepat menurunkan kakinya dan merapikan jasnya yang sedikit Berantakan lalu berkata, "masuklah!"

"Maaf paman. Saya terlambat," kata Boruto lalu memasuki ruangan Sasuke.

"Oh, ternyata kau Boruto. duduklah."

Boruto pun mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia. "Jadi ada apa paman menyuruhku ke kantor dengan memakai jas?" tanya Boruto.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui sendiri. Semenjak kau kembali dari Indonesia, kau sudah masuk ke dalam kategori pemuda pengangguran karena kau sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi. Dan aku tidak mau calon menantuku adalah seorang pengangguran."

"Jadi karena hal itu anda menyuruhku datang ke sini? sebenarnya aku juga malas menganggur. Tapi akukan tidak punya pekerjaan untuk di lakukan."

"Maka dari itu, paman akan memberimu posisi baru yang cocok untukmu. Paman akan memberimu posisi ganda wakil ketua pengawal Techconnec dan juga aku akan memberimu posisi ketua di Bidang Teknologi-Komunikasi Techconnec. Berhubung kau pernah menjabat sebagai wakil, kau pasti akan di terima baik oleh karyawan yang lain walau kau sudah pergi cukup lama dengan alasan melakukan observasi di Indonesia," ucap Sasuke.

"Ini terlalu berat bagiku paman. Aku harus menjadi wakil ketua pengawal Techconnec dan juga ketua bidang itu. Aku takut aku tidak bisa serius."

"Paman percaya kau bisa," kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Boruto. "Rama paman beri kepercayaan untuk menjadi direktur perusahaan cabang Amegakure. Meskipun ia adalah pengacara, tapi katanya ia sanggup untuk mengerjakan dua pekerjaan itu dengan baik. Dan paman percaya ia bisa melakukannya. Sama denganmu juga, Boruto.

Kelak kau akan menjadi pimpinan tertinggi Perusahaan ini. Di bandingkan dengan 2 posisi yang aku berikan padamu, posisi sebagai pimpinan tertinggi lebih berat dari pada memegang 5 posisi sekaligus. Lagi pula perang dengan Mafia sudah berakhir, para pengawal Cuma bertugas menjaga keamanan Techconnec saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah paman, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memanajemen kedua posisi ini dengan baik," kata Boruto.

"Oke, besok kau akan memulai masa ujicoba. Dan setelah lulus dari masa itu, kau akan kulantik secara resmi."

Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kau boleh pulang. Atau kalau kau mau menemani Sarada di kantornya silakan. Urusan paman denganmu di sini sudah selesai. Tapi ingat, besok jangan sampai terlambat seperti sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

"Saya akan usahakan untuk tidak terlambat,"

 **::==::==::**

Boruto menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke dan berjalan pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Inojin dan Shikadai. Menurutnya jika ia menemui Sarada, yang ada ia hanya mengganggu pekerjaan Sarada. Namun di tengah perjalanan untuk keluar dari gedung Techconnec, ia bertemu dengan Rama yang sudah 5 hari ini meninggalkan Konoha karena ada klien yang membutuhkan jasa pengacaranya.

"Rama!" Sahut Boruto ketika Rama masih berjarak 5 meter.

Rama hanya melihat Boruto seraya berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa Boruto? ehh, apa kau sudah bekerja di sini lagi?" tanya Rama.

"Aku belum bekerja di sini. Tadi paman Sasuke menyuruhku datang memakai jas ini untuk membicarakan tentang aku yang kini pengangguran," ucap Boruto.

"Kukira kau sudah bekerja," kata Rama.

"Belum, besok aku sudah mulai bekerja di sini." Boruto melihat ke arah luar jendela sejenak lalu kembali melihat Rama. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Baru saja. Setelah mendarat aku langsung ke sini. ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan paman Sasuke. Dan setelah ini aku mau pergi ke Ame untuk memeriksa perkembangan gedung Techconnec cabang Ame yang sedang di bangun."

"Apa kau tidak lelah. Tidakkah lebih baik jika kau istirahat dulu?" tanya Boruto.

"Buat apa, aku sudah tidur selama 5 jam di pesawat. Jadi aku tidak merasa lelah. Lagi pula ini yang di namakan tanggung jawab," ucap Rama.

"Oh ya sudah, sebaiknya kau menemui paman Sasuke sekarang," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, sampai jumpa Boruto!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

 **::==::==::**

Setelah keluar dari gedung Techconnec, Boruto memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi menemui Inojin dan Shikamaru. Sehingga setelah menaiki mobilnya, tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia melajukannya menuju bengkel milik keluarga Inojin. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, mobil miliknya itu sudah berada di depan bengkel keluarga Inojin.

Di dalam, terlihat Inojin dan Shikadai yang sedang melakukan beberapa pekerjaan bengkel bersama 10 karyawan yang lainnya. Sebagai anak bos, Inojin tentu hanya bertugas mengawasi saja. Tapi hal itu tidak berarti ia tak harus turut membantu bila ada karyawan yang kesulitan.

Shikadai dan Inojin yang merupakan lulusan SMA pun memutuskan untuk ikut kursus teknik otomotif terkhususnya mengenai mesin. Dan Shikadai berhasil lulus dari tempat kursus itu dengan nilai terbaik. Dan setelah itu ia mulai bekerja bersama Inojin di bengkel milik ayahnya sekaligus menjadi tangan kanan Inojin untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu. Ehem, pekerjaan kotor secara harfiah.

Meskipun ayahnya adalah seorang wakil wali kota Konoha, Shikadai tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau politik. Sebenarnya dengan otak secerdas itu, Shikadai bisa saja terjun menjadi salah satu pegawai pemerintahan pusat. Tapi entah mengapa Shikadai malah memilih untuk bekerja di bengkel keluarga Inojin. Gaji yang ia dapatkan juga lumayan. Tak kalahlah dengan gaji milik ayahnya. Bahkan dengan gajinya yang sudah ia kumpulkan, Shikadai mampu membeli mobil miliknya sendiri.

"Hey, sepertinya ada mobil yang berhenti di depan bengkel kita?" tanya Inojin sambil berusaha melihat mobil itu sebab di luar cukuplah terang sehingga mobil itu tidak terlihat jelas.

"Itukan mobil Boruto. Masa kau tidak ingat mobil yang telah kita modif bersama-sama?"

"Oh benar. Ada yang keluar. Itu pasti Boruto,"

Boruto berjalan memasuki bengkel. Akibat suasana di luar yang cukup silau membuat pupilnya membesar dengan tiba-tiba saat ia memasuki bengkel Inojin dengan pencahayaan minim itu.

"Hey teman-teman!" sahut Boruto.

"Hai Boruto. Apa kabar," jawab Inojin.

"Ada apa Boruto? ada keluhan tentang mobil itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemui kalian dan sedikit mengobrol saja kok," ucap Boruto.

"Oh, mengobrol ya. Duduklah di sana," ucap Inojin.

"Kalian mengobrol berdua saja dulu ya? Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaan merepotkan itu dulu. Sudah hampir selesai soalnya," kata Shikadai.

Selama beberapa menit Boruto dan Inojin bercerita. Tak lama kemudian Shikadai datang dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu. Cukup lama mereka bertiga bercerita hingga akhirnya percakapan tidak penting mereka itu memasuki tahap penting.

"Oh ya Boruto. Kapan kau dan Sarada akan menikah?" tanya Shikadai.

"Soal itu ya? Entahlah, orang tua kami yang mengaturnya," ucap Boruto.

"Wah, aku sangat tidak menyangka. Jika temanku ini yang dulunya sangat membenci Sarada karena menyebalkan sekarang malah akan menikah dengannya," ucap Inojin.

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Hehe," kata Boruto.

"Kami akan tunggu hari H-nya. Pastikan kau mengundang kami ya, Boruto. di antara kami bertiga, kau yang akan menikah terlebih dahulu," ucap Shikadai.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengundang kalian. Aku akan memasukan kalian ke daftar tamu penting kok, santai saja," kata Boruto.

Percakapan itu berlanjut hingga berjam-jam. Bahkan Inojin menyerahkan tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan ke salah satu karyawannya agar dapat berbicara lebih lama dengan Boruto tanpa harus terganggu dengan kedatangan orang yang ingin memakai jasa bengkelnya.

Akhirnya senja pun tiba, Boruto pun telah mendapat panggilan dari Sarada untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang. Hal ini biasa di lakukan Boruto karena Sarada tidak membawa kendaraan sendiri. Setiap pagi ia pergi ke kantor bersama ayahnya. Namun saat pulang Boruto harus menjemputnya karena Sasuke biasa pulang di kala larut malam.

 **::==::==::**

Seperti biasa, Boruto menunggu Sarada di parkiran khusus petinggi Techconnec. Tidak seperit kemarin. Hari ini Sarada tiba tak lama setelah Boruto tiba. Tak ada pembicaraan kala Sarada memasuki mobil. Sarada masuk ke dalam dengan muka yang cemberut.

"Kau kenapa, Sarada?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, ketimbang kau memendamnya seorang diri."

"Baiklah, ini mengenai teman-teman lamaku sewaktu SMA. Tepatnya teman-teman perempuan satu geng. Mereka mengadakan reuni dari tadi siang. dan aku baru tau tadi saat hendak meneleponmu."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Tadi pagi aku mengecas ponselku. Tapi karena ada rapat yang kurasa cukup lama aku memutuskan mematikan ponselku dan membiarkannya dalam posisi tercas. Dan benar saja rapat itu berlangsung sampai siang hingga aku lupa kalau aku sedang mengecas ponselku dalam keadaan mati. Dan tadi saat aku menyalakannya, 39 panggilan tak terjawab dan 121 pesan belum di baca terpampang di layar ponselku. Dan semua itu dari Anjelye, Chochou, dan beberapa teman-teman akrabku sewaktu SMA yang sedang reuni bersama tanpa kehadiranku.

Dan kau tahu? Mereka bilang 'Nanti kalau kau dan Boruto menikah, jangan lupa undang kami. Dan pastikan pernikahan kau dan Boruto di mulai ketika kami semua sudah tiba. Dan pastikan kau menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kami, karena hari itu kami memutuskan untuk berhenti diet' itu membuatku sangat kesal padahal mereka bisa bersenang-senang reuni bersama tanpa kehadiranku."

"Cuma karena itu."

"Cuma karena itu? Kau tahu Boruto. mereka mengirimkan 239 foto kebersamaan mereka sewaktu reuni ke akun CP ku. Dan kau tahu, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia walau aku tidak ada di sana bersama mereka. Dan kau bilang 'Cuma karena itu',"

"Ehh, maaf."

"Hufft, cepat antar aku pulang. Aku mau tidur," kata Sarada dengan ekspresi kesal.

 **::==::==::**

Setelah mengantar Sarada pulang, Boruto langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Suasana hati Sarada sedang tidak enak untuk di ajak mengobrol sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan alasan ibunya sudah menunggunya walau si calon mertuanya—Uchiha Sakura menyuruhnya untuk mampir dulu.

Setibanya di rumah, Boruto langsung membaringkan diri di kasur. Perlahan ia melepaskan dasi. Lalu melepas jasnya dan membuangnya ke sudut kasur. "Kenapa aku lelah sekali. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Mungkin aku kekurangan cairan, sebaiknya aku ke dapur dan minum segelas air," batin Boruto.

Boruto pun memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil air untuk ia minum. Di dapur, sang ibu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di bantu Himawari.

"Boruto, apa kau sudah lapar ya?" tanya Hinata begitu melihat Boruto memasuki dapur.

"Ahh tidak. Aku Cuma haus. Apa ayah belum pulang?" tanya Boruto.

"Belum Boruto. Kan di garasi belum ada mobil ayahmu. Kenapa kau malah bertanya."

"Benar juga, kenapa aku menanyakan hal seperti itu. Hufft, sepertinya aku terkena dehidrasi ringan." Batin Boruto.

Ia meminum hingga 4 gelas air putih kemudian di lanjutkan dengan meminum jus jeruk kemasan yang selalu tersedia di lama kulkas. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Boruto untuk memindahkan sebagian isinya ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya. Aksinya itu terlihat oleh Himawari.

"Ahh kakak! Itu kan jus ku. Kenapa kakak minum? Punya kakak kan sudah habis dari kemarin," kata Himawari.

"Minta, nanti kakak ganti 2 kali lipat." Ucap Boruto lalu menuang lagi jus jeruk sisanya ke dalam gelasnya dan membawa gelas berisi jus jeruk itu ke kamarnya.

 **::==::==::**

Waktu makan malam. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah terkumpul semua di meja makan. Sebagai awalan Naruto memulainya dengan doa dan setelah selesai berdoa, Hinata mulai menimbakan nasi untuk sang suami tercinta. Namun sayangnya, karena terlalu banyak minum air, Boruto menjadi kenyang terlebih dahulu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk makan sedikit saja.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam keluarga itu, Naruto berkata:

"Boruto! setelah kau selesai makan, kita akan membicarakan tentang pernikahanmu," ucapnya ketika nasi di piringnya tinggal setengah.

"Aku sudah selesai! Tapi ayah belum. Jadi kapan mau membicarakannya?" tanya Boruto.

"Cepat sekali makanmu." Kata Naruto terkejut.

"Aku hanya makan sedikit saja ayah. Jadi kapan mau membicarakannya. Tadi kata ayah setelah aku selesai makan," ucap Boruto.

"Tunggu ayah selesai makanlah. Tadi ayah bicara begitu karena ayah pikir ayah akan selesai deluan," kata Naruto.

"Sudah... Sudah... makan saja dulu. Bicaranya nanti," ujar Hinata.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan makannya sementara Boruto harus menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya ayahnya selesai.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Bersambung**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Maaf kan author karena keterlambatan update kali ini. Author tidak bisa menepati janji yang author buat dengan Karan.**

 **Di chapter ini author bimbang, mau mempersingkat hingga akhirnya tiba hari pernikahan. Atau di deskripsikan satu persatu hingga akhirnya tiba di pernikahan. Dan author memutuskan untuk mengambil Keputusan kedua.**

 **Hal ini di dasarkan sifat mempersingkat yang akan membingungan para pembaca sebiung tulisan ini.**

 **Okelah lupakan. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini. Jika ada keluhan bisa di sampaikan ke saya.**

 **Oh ya mengenai chapter depan, Saya akan mengambil latar waktu 2 minggu setelah chapter ini. Maklumi saja, author mau cepat menamatkan cerita ini dari pada semakin ribet dan panjang tak karuan alur cerita ini.**


	55. Chapter 55 : Hari Pernikahan

**Fanfiction**

 **Title : Kehidupan Baru Boruto**

 **Chapter : 55**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Pairing : Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada**

 **Warning : OOC Yang Berlebihan, TYPO, EYD dan bahasa yang hancur, AU.**

 _ **Author "Taufiq879"**_

 **::==::==::**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **(Hari Pernikahan)**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

"Cepat sekali makanmu." Kata Naruto terkejut.

"Aku hanya makan sedikit saja ayah. Jadi kapan mau membicarakannya. Tadi kata ayah setelah aku selesai makan," ucap Boruto.

"Tunggu ayah selesai makanlah. Tadi ayah bicara begitu karena ayah pikir ayah akan selesai deluan," kata Naruto.

"Sudah... Sudah... makan saja dulu. Bicaranya nanti," ujar Hinata.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan makannya sementara Boruto harus menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya ayahnya selesai.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

5 hari menjelang pernikahan, kesibukan mulai di rasa oleh kedua keluarga spesial perusahaan Techconnec itu. Bahkan dari Minggu lalu undangan sudah mulai di cetak dan beberapa hari kemudian mulai di sebarkan ke seluruh pimpinan cabang perusahaan Techconnec di seluruh jepang dan di beberapa negara luar jepang.

Di kediaman Uchiha, Wedding Organizer telah di sewa untuk merencanakan dekorasi pernikahan. Memang terlalu cepat, tapi mengingat jumlah tamu undangan yang banyak memang butuh perencanaan matang agar semua tamu bisa tertampung. Selain itu, tempat yang akan menjadi tempat di gelarnya pernikahan itu pun harus di perhatikan.

Sakura meminta desainer pakaian terbaik di Konoha untuk mendesain pakaian yang akan di kenakan Sarada dan Boruto di hari pernikahan mereka. Dan tentu saja Sasuke juga menyewa juru masak restoran kelas atas Konoha untuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk para tamu di hari pernikahan nantinya.

Di hari kelima menjelang pernikahan juga sudah dilakukan simulasi memblokade jalan di depan kediaman Uchiha agar dapat di jadikan tempat parkir para tamu undangan tanpa menimbulkan kemacetan.

 **::==::==::**

Siang itu, Boruto sedang duduk berdua dengan Rama di dalam mobil milik Boruto. Saat itu, mereka berada di bandara untuk menjemput seseorang walau tepatnya ada 2 orang yang sedang mereka tunggu. Tentu saja orang yang hendak Rama jemput ialah Sarah. Sementara Boruto sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lihat.

"Jadi Sarah bisa menghadiri pernikahanku walau dia sedang dilanda bertubi-tubi tugas sebagai Direktur utama Garuda Airline?"

"Ya, setelah mendengar kabar kau akan segera menikah, ia langsung menyerahkan semua tugas-tugasnya kepada tangan kanannya dan diawasi oleh pamannya. Ia langsung memintaku untuk menyiapkan undangan untuknya dan juga hotel," kata Rama.

"Ooo, kukira dia akan tidur di kediaman Uchiha? Bagaimanapun kan dia adalah calon kakak ipar Sarada," ucap Boruto.

"Memang begitu. Paman Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidur di rumahnya. Tapi entah mengapa Sarah lebih memilih tinggal di hotel,"

"Padahal pelayanan di rumah Sarada tak kalah dengan pelayanan di hotel manapun. Bedanya cuma kalau di kediaman Uchiha semuanya gratis," kata Boruto.

"Oh Boruto, kau ke sini sebenarnya mau menjemput siapa?" tanya Rama.

"Oh, teman lamaku. Aku mengundangnya setelah meminta izin paman Sasuke. Dia itu teman pertama yang kutemui di markas Sakhuri," kata Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, pesawat dari Indonesia yang sudah lama mereka nantikan sudah tiba. Rama pun segera keluar dari mobil Boruto dan mengajak Boruto untuk menunggu orang yang mereka nantikan di ruang kedatangan.

Setibanya di sana, orang-orang pun mulai berdatangan untuk menyambut orang yang mereka nantikan juga. Berbeda dengan orang lain yang menunggu sambil berdiri, Boruto dan Rama malah sedang duduk sambil melipat tangan dan memangku kaki sambil melihati sekitar mencari keberadaan Sarah dan Reza—teman Boruto yang pertama ditemui di Sakhuri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarah terlihat oleh mata Rama sehingga ia pun segera berdiri dan menyapa Sarah. Setelah melihat keberadaan Rama, Sarah pun berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Rama dan langsung memeluknya. Rama pun membalas pelukan itu dan melupakan keberadaan Boruto di sampingnya untuk sejenak.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa secara langsung, Rama," kata Sarah.

"Ya, walaupun beberapa Minggu yang lalu kita bertempur bersama-sama," ujar Rama.

"Benar," kata Sarah lalu melepas pelukannya lalu melihat ke arah Boruto.

"Selamat siang Boruto. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sarah.

"Baik-baik saja," kata Boruto.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang sedang Boruto tunggu terlihat. Hanya saja Boruto belum menyadarinya karena sedang berbicara dengan Sarah. Reza pun melihat Boruto dan menghampirinya.

"Hay, Bro! Apa kabar," kata Reza sambil menepuk pundak Boruto yang saat itu masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Reza? Hay, lama tidak ketemu," kata Boruto.

"Ya, lama sekali dan anehnya kau masih ingat padaku. Padahal kita berteman sebentar saja di sana," ucap Reza.

"Kau adalah teman pertamaku di sana. Jadi tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu. Senang kau bisa datang," ucap Boruto.

"Ya, walau di tengah kesibukanku, aku masih bisa menghadiri pernikahan teman lamaku. Aku merasa sangat tersanjung karena di undang di pernikahan putri keluarga Uchiha pemilik perusahaan Komunikasi terbesar. Aku memang sangat beruntung. Apalagi datang ke sini tiketnya pun di bayarkan oleh kau, Boruto. apalagi kau memasukanku kedaftar VIP," ujar Reza.

"Itu sepenuhnya tidak benar. Boruto yang memintaku untuk memberi pria bernama Reza sebuah tiket gratis dan di masukan ke dalam penumpang kelas VIP," kata Sarah.

"Kau Sarah Otsutsuki kan? Direktur utama Pt. Garuda Airline itu. Aku sering melihatmu di majalah," ujar Reza.

"Hey, Boruto. aku mau mengantar Sarah ke hotelnya agar ia bisa beristirahat. Jadi aku pergi dahulu," ucap Rama lalu mengambil barang bawaan Sarah dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa, kapten," kata Sarah lalu pergi.

Setelah Rama dan Sarah pergi, Boruto pun mengantar Reza ke hotel yang sebelumnya telah ia pesan.

 **::==::==::**

Hari demi hari di lalui hingga akhirnya pernikahan pun telah di depan mata. Tepat pada tanggal 6 Mei, hari di mana kehidupan baru Boruto sebagai seorang suami akan segera di mulai. Pernikahan yang akan ia laksanakan bersama sang kekasih bernama Uchiha Sarada merupakan gerbang utama menuju kehidupan baru itu.

Hari itu, seluruh kantor beristirahat sementara karena bertepatan dengan hari libur nasional di Jepang terutama di wilayah Konoha yang mewajibkan semua perusahaan untuk meliburkan diri di hari itu. Techconnec juga pun harus meliburkan semua karyawannya walau dengan resiko jaringan sewaktu-waktu dapat mengalami gangguan karena tak ada yang mengawasi.

Seperti yang telah di rencanakan oleh Sasuke, semua tamu undangan VIP dapat hadir untuk ikut memeriahkan pernikahan putrinya. Khusus seluruh pegawai perusahaan Techconnec pusat diwajibkan hadir pada hari itu untuk ikut menyaksikan pernikahan Boruto dan Sarada.

Di luar, beberapa pengawal terlihat sibuk mengatur lokasi parkir kendaraan-kendaraan tamu yang hadir pada hari itu. Tak luput juga para tamu VIP di kawal hingga mencapai bangku yang sudah di siapkan. Beberapa pengawal dengan senjata terselip di pakaian mereka pun diminta untuk menjaga keamanan selama acara pernikahan itu berjalan.

Dari gerbang masuk hingga panggung pelaminan terbentang karpet merah yang akan menjadi jalan bagi para tamu undangan dan terkhusus untuk pengantin pria dan wanita yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha, Samui sedang berdiri sambil mengawasi gerbang yang menjadi jalan masuk bagi para tamu. Selain mengawasi gerbang dari jauh, Samui juga diberi tugas untuk menjaga pintu agar tak sembarang orang bisa memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

Tak lama kemudian, Samui memutuskan untuk mendekati gerbang dan bertanya sesuatu hal pada penjaga gerbang. Setibanya di sana, Samui berkata pada salah satu penjaga, "apa sudah ada tanda-tanda kedatangan tamu dari Sakhuri?"

"Belum, ketua. Mungkin mereka masih di pangkalan. Jika mereka sudah tiba, akan saya informasikan pada anda,"

"Kalau mereka sudah tiba, cepat beritahu saya, saya harus menyampaikan hal itu pada tuan Sasuke," kata Samui.

Ketika samui hendak pergi, konvoi kendaraan militer pun tiba-tiba muncul dan nyaris menakuti para tamu dengan klakson mereka yang nyaring.

"Itu mereka, cepat atur kendaraan mereka dan arahkan ke depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Saya akan pergi memanggil tuan Sasuke," kata Samui lalu berlari untuk menemui Sasuke yang berada di dalam rumah.

 **::==::==::**

Di dalam rumah, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbicara sambil menunggu kedatangan para pengantin yang saat ini masih berada di salon yang terpisah. Dengan minuman yang berada di atas meja yang dimaksudkan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka sebagai ayah, mereka berbicara.

"Tak kusangka hari ini datang juga," kata Naruto.

"Hn. Tapi yang perlu diingat adalah, hari ini datang dengan penuh perjuangan. Di mulai dari mereka semasa SMA hingga pertempuran di Amegakure. Kita mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana perjalanan cinta mereka bisa terbentuk hingga sekuat itu. Tapi satu hal yang kita tahu, perasaan mereka kuat satu sama lain. Dan itulah yang membuat hari ini bisa tiba," ucap Sasuke lalu meminum segelas lagi bir.

"Sasuke, kau sudah minum 4 gelas. Berhenti sekarang. Jangan sampai pernikahan ini kacau karena kau mabuk. Aku saja baru minum 2 gelas sudah kerasa efeknya." ujar Naruto.

"Ini hanya bir, kandungan alkoholnya sedikit. Minum beberapa gelas tidak akan membuatku mabuk," kata Sasuke.

"Ini pasti buatan pabrik berkelas. Aku baru minum 2 gelas saja sudah terasa efeknya," kata Naruto lalu menuang kembali bir itu ke gelasnya.

"Hufft," mengambil botol di tangan Naruto sebelum di tuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas miliknya. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum Naruto. Kau sudah mabuk dan sepertinya cukup berat. Apa kau tidak ingat, saat ini kau sudah memasuki gelas ke tujuh," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Sudah kubilang, Sasuke. Melampiaskan amarah pada Hashirama dengan minum minuman seperti ini di hari pernikahan anak kita adalah ide buruk," ujar Naruto.

"Hufft, sepertinya kita harus menetralkan kadar alkohol dalam tubuhmu sebelum para pengantin tiba," ucap Sasuke.

 **Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Saya Samui. Izin masuk untuk memberikan informasi penting,"

"Masuklah!" kata Sasuke.

Begitu Samui masuk.

"Ada apa, Samui?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tamu dari Sakhuri sudah tiba. Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk memandu mereka untuk bertemu anda di depan pintu," kata Samui.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berdiri dengan cepat lalu berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kendalikan dirimu!" seru Sasuke lalu mengejar Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat. Lengan baju milik Naruto sudah ia naikan tanda siap menghajar seseorang. Samui berusaha membantu Sasuke untuk menenangkan Naruto yang sedikit mabuk dan marah. Sasuke mengejar Naruto dengan sedikit berlari hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memegang pundak Naruto dan menghentikannya.

"Naruto! Tenanglah. Jangan sampai kau kacaukan pernikahan anak kita dengan memukul tamu undangan dalam keadaan marah sekaligus mabuk," kata Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Sasuke. Ini masalahku dengan Hashirama. dia adalah orang yang sudah menipu kita dan nyaris membuat putraku meninggal. Aku sudah lama menunggu kesempatan seperti ini," kata Naruto lalu melepas tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

Pintu utama kediaman Uchiha pun di buka oleh Naruto. Di luar, sedang berdiri Hashirama beserta beberapa pengikutnya dengan memakai pakaian formal. Hashirama yang sedang berdiri di depan para pengikutnya benar-benar menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan Naruto. Begitu Naruto keluar, Hashirama berkata:

"Lama tidak ketemu, Naruto?"

"Diam kau penghianat, pengingkar janji, peretas, jenderal payah yang hampir membunuh putra orang lain setelah dijadikan prajurit Sakhuri," kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan pukulan ke arah Hashirama dengan cepat.

Pukulan pertama berhasil mengenai pipi kanan Hashirama. Namun pukulan itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya bagi salah satu jenderal besar Sakhuri itu. "Apa-apaan ini," ucap Hashirama.

Naruto tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan cepat ke arah wajah Hashirama sekali lagi. Namun pukulan kali ini berhasil di tangkap oleh Hashirama tanpa kesulitan berarti. "Apa-apaan anda menyerangku!" kata Hashirama.

"Kau nyaris saja membuat putraku terbunuh di Amegakure. Dan kau harus kami beri pelajaran atas semua yang kau lakukan pada Boruto tanpa seizinku," kata Naruto lalu mengarahkan pukulan ke arah pipi Hashirama dengan tangan kirinya.

Hashirama pun menghindari serangan itu lalu membalik badan Naruto kemudian meringkusnya dengan cara meniarapkan Naruto secara paksa dan menarik tangan kanan Naruto ke belakang. Hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto menjadi lebih tenang.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, jika anda ingin menghajar seorang jenderal, pastikan anda tidak dalam keadaan mabuk," kata Hashirama lalu perlahan mulai melepas Naruto.

"Lepaskan Naruto, Hashirama!" ucap Sasuke.

Hashirama pun melepas Naruto dan langsung berdiri tegap sambil membersihkan jasnya yang sedikit kotor. "Maaf tuan Sasuke. Saya hanya ingin menenangkan tuan Naruto," kata Hashirama.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Naruto memang sedikit teringat tentang tragedi di Ame yang nyaris membunuh Boruto. dan sayangnya namamu juga terseret ke dalam daftar yang harus di beri pelajaran selain para Mafia dan Pain," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, kami akui hal itu adalah salah kami. alasan kami menjadikan Boruto prajurit karena kami melihat potensi dalam dirinya. Dan jika kami meminta izin pada kalian, hal itu pasti tidak akan diizinkan," kata Hashirama.

"Itu memang benar. aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Jika saja aku tahu alasan kalian membawa Boruto pergi ke markas kalian untuk melindunginya itu hanya modus agar Boruto bisa membantu meretas Techconnec, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengizinkannya. Kalian memaksa putraku untuk meretas Techconnec yang jelas-jelas bisa memperburuk citra putraku di mata Sasuke dan kemungkinan besar hubungan Boruto dan Sarada bisa hancur," kata Naruto.

"Aku secara pribadi pun tidak akan mengizinkannya. Sebab aku lebih suka jika Boruto berada di pihak kami dan berjuang bersama kami. Hanya saja aku menyetujui rencana menyembunyikan Boruto di markas kalian karena kupikir itulah yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi ternyata kalian memanfaatkannya. Aku memang marah karena kalian hampir membuat laki-laki yang dicintai putriku nyaris mati. Hanya saja mengingat Boruto masih hidup, kupikir aku hanya perlu memberi kalian pelajaran kecil saja karena sudah membohongi kami semua," kata Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke memberi kode hitungan dengan jarinya. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang menyiramkan air dari atas dan tepat membasahi Hashirama dan beberapa pengikutnya yang jaraknya berdekatan. Hashirama pun kaget sekaligus marah. Namun apa daya, ini semua juga terjadi karena Sasuke marah atas sikapnya yang semena-mena mengambil Keputusan tanpa izin dari orang tua Boruto. Jadi ia pun menerimanya dengan senyuman pahit.

 **::==::==::**

Jas mewah yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Hashirama kini sudah tergantung di bawah terik matahari akibat basah karena disiram air oleh seseorang atas perintah dari Sasuke. Seraya menunggu jasnya kering, Sasuke memberikan Hashirama dan beberapa pengikutnya yang ikut menjadi korban sebuah kaos putih berlambangkan Techconnec.

Seraya menunggu jas mereka kering, Sasuke mengajak Hashirama dan pengikutnya ke dalam untuk berbicara sekaligus menunggu kedatangan pengantin Pria. Naruto yang sudah mulai sadar pun ikut duduk mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Hashirama dan Sasuke. Saat itu, mereka sedang membicarakan alasan Boruto menjadi prajurit Sakhuri tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya.

"Karena hal itu, saya selaku utusan dari Sakhuri memohon maaf pada anda. Kami tahu Keputusan yang kami ambil ini sepihak. Tapi seperti alasan yang sudah kami paparkan pada anda. Kami terpaksa memutuskan Keputusan sepihak ini," kata Hashirama.

"Aku sendiri bisa memaafkan hal itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bisa memaafkan. Yang terpenting Boruto kembali dalam keadaan hidup. dan maaf sebelumnya aku mencoba menghajarmu. Aku benar-benar di kendalikan amarah," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Oh Jenderal, bisa kau sebutkan alasan kau meretas Techconnec?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, pertama kami mohon maaf atas hal itu. Kami terpaksa meretas Techconnec agar dapat meretas Mafia. Tapi tak satu pun informasi pribadi dan vital milik Techconnec yang kami ketahui. Soalnya sebelum peretasan aku memberikan Boruto sebuah virus yang nantinya harus dia selipkan saat berhasil meretas basis Data Techconnec. Virus ini berfungsi untuk mengamankan berkas-berkas milik kalian sehingga tidak bisa di akses atau di pindahkan," kata Hashirama.

"Itu terakhir kalinya kalian meretas basis data kami. Mendengar kabar bahwa kami pernah di retas oleh kalian membuatku memerintah para ilmuwan dan ahli komputer kami untuk memperkuat pengamanan server kami," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku pastikan Sakhuri tidak akan macam-macam lagi dengan kalian tanpa izin. Lagi pula musuh kita saat ini sudah tidak ada. Keadaan sudah damai bagi Sakhuri dan Techconnec," ucap Hashirama.

Seorang pengikut Hashirama pun tiba-tiba menyampaikan aspirasinya tanpa izin. "Tapi, jaringan teroris yang memiliki ikatan kerja sama dengan Mafia masih berkeliaran di luar. Bisa saja diam-diam mereka merencanakan ulang rencana mata bulan."

"Itu bukan lagi tugas kami. Techconnec hanya berurusan dengan mafia atau organisasi apapun yang mengganggu ketentraman bisnis yang kami jalankan. Lebih dari 150 negara di dunia ini. Pasti beberapa di antaranya bisa mengatasi jaringan teroris itu," kata Naruto.

"Ya, lagi pula tanpa kami pun, kalian bisa mengatasi jaringan teroris itu bukan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Secara teknis, kami belumlah resmi. Kami tidak bisa menjalankan operasi apapun tanpa menyelipkan diri di angkatan bersenjata resmi. Sama seperti operasi menggempur Amegakure yang di bantu oleh pihak militer Konoha," kata Hashirama.

Tiba-tiba Samui memasuki rumah dan berkata dengan lantang, "pengantin pria kita sudah datang!"

"Baguslah, ayo Sasuke!" ajak Naruto.

"Apa jasku sudah kering?" tanya Hashirama pada salah satu pengikutnya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah pun segera keluar untuk menyambut kedatangan sang pengantin Pria.

 **::==::==::**

Di luar, Boruto baru saja turun dari mobil dengan memakai jas yang sangat keren dan tentunya mewah. Jangankan jas, mobil yang ia gunakan untuk tiba di kediaman Uchiha juga masuk dalam kategori mewah. Dan itu baru mobil yang di gunakan oleh keluarga Boruto untuk tiba. Belum lagi mobil yang di gunakan oleh Sarada dan tentunya mobil pengantin yang akan di gunakan oleh Boruto dan Sarada untuk mengelilingi kota hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah hotel ternama.

Saat itu jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 siang dan hampir seluruh tamu undangan sudah tiba sebelum Boruto datang. Acara pernikahan pun akan di selenggarakan tak lama begitu Sarada dan rombongannya yang masih di salon tiba di kediaman Uchiha.

Di halaman belakang, perhatian para tamu undangan terpusat pada Boruto yang sedang berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju panggung pelaminan sambil memperhatikan para tamu undangan. Di bagian 5 baris terdepan merupakan bangku yang di siapkan untuk para tamu VIP. Dan sepertinya teman-teman Boruto dan Sarada masuk dalam kategori tamu VIP. Mereka memperhatikan Boruto dengan senyuman bahagia. Naruto turut mendampingi Boruto dan Hinata hingga tiba di barisan terdepan lalu kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan membiarkan putranya berada di atas panggung seraya menunggu kedatangan Sarada.

Para musisi pun mulai memainkan lagu-lagu terbaik mereka untuk mengisi kekosongan saat menunggu kedatangan pengantin wanita. Para pramusaji berkeliling menawarkan minuman dan camilan kepada para tamu. Tak jauh dari panggung, terdapat meja resepsi yang berisi makanan-makanan ringan yang bisa dinikmati siapa saja dan kapan saja. Dan kita tahu siapa yang berada di sana. Ia adalah Chouchou dan Anjelye yang sedang cicip-cicip makanan yang telah di siapkan oleh tuan rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar kabar bahwa pengantin wanita telah datang. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, terlihat seorang perempuan yang memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih sambil membawa bunga-bunga yang di rangkai sedemikian rupa hingga bisa di genggam dan di bawa oleh sang pengantin.

Di bawah sinar matahari yang tak terlalu menyengat itu, Sarada berjalan seraya diiringi musik dan ayah serta ibunya. Sama seperti Boruto, Sarada pun pergi ke atas panggung sendiri setelah tiba di barisan terdepan. Mata Boruto tak henti-hentinya menatap Sarada mulai dari kemunculannya hingga kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sarada. Meskipun tanpa semua ini kau juga terlihat cantik. Hanya saja saat ini kecantikanmu sedikit berbeda," kata Boruto.

"Aku merasa sangat tersanjung Boruto. kau juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas itu," kata Sarada.

"Ya, kuakui itu. Tapi jas mewah bukan gayaku," kata Boruto.

Teman-temannya bersorak ria membuat Boruto dan Sarada tersipu malu. Seluruh teman baik Boruto dan Sarada hadir hari itu termasuk Mitsuki yang sudah tidak ia temui sejak mereka lulus dari sekolah. Dan beberapa dari sahabat mereka datang dengan membawa pacar mereka juga. Boruto dan Sarada tidak benar-benar sendirian di atas panggung. Dan tentu saja, Rama merupakan pendamping mempelai pria sementara Himawari merupakan pendamping mempelai wanita juga harus berada di atas.

Setelah beberapa menit, prosesi pernikahan ditutup dengan ciuman antara mempelai pria dan mempelai wanita. Para hadirin terlihat senang melihat hal itu. Chouchou sendiri merasa bahagia dan senang karena dua orang yang dulu ia kira tidak akan pernah bersatu kini malah bertemu di acara pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Setelah prosesi pernikahan selesai, sekarang mereka akan memasuki acara resepsi. Namun sebelum itu, seperti budaya pernikahan-pernikahan yang sering diadakan. Sarada harus melempar bunga yang ia pegang ke belakang tanpa melihat.

Yoga—pacar Anjelye sekaligus mantan ketua tim peretas saat itu sedang berbicara dengan Reza mengenang masa-masa perjuangan mereka meretas Techconnec. Tiba-tiba saja, Anjelye datang dan menarik tangan Yoga. "Yoga, sebentar lagi Sarada akan melempar bunga. Kau harus melihat aku menangkapnya," kata Anjelye sambil menarik Yoga.

"Ya...Ya.. Reza kita lanjutkan nanti," ucap Yoga.

Tak jauh dari lokasi pelemparan bunga itu, Rama sedang berbicara dengan Sarah yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan acara melempar bunga itu. Namun karena hampir seluruh gadis-gadis muda yang datang segera berkumpul untuk bersiap menangkap bunga, Rama pun meminta Sarah untuk ikut bergabung meskipun hanya berdempet-dempetan saja.

"Lebih baik kau ikut. Meskipun kau tidak ingin. Tapi pikirkan perasaan adik iparmu itu jika melihatmu tidak ikut bergabung untuk berusaha merebut bunga yang akan ia lempar," kata Rama.

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku Cuma ke sana dan melihat saja tidak apa-apakan. Aku sedang tidak semangat untuk menangkap bunga. Badanku hari ini kurang enak," kata Sarah.

"Pantas kau hanya makan sedikit. Kalau memang badanmu tidak enak, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan," ucap Rama.

"Tak apalah. Aku ikut saja. Aku tidak mau sampai sepupumu itu kecewa karena aku tidak ikut bergabung," ujar Sarah.

Begitu semua berkumpul, Sarada bersama Boruto pun melemparkan bunga bersama-sama. Bunga itu melayang cukup tinggi di udara hingga akhirnya kehabisan dorongan dan jatuh ke bawah. Di bawah, tangan-tangan para teman-teman Sarada sudah mulai bersiap menangkap.

"Aku yang akan dapat!" "Tidak, aku yang dapat!" "Menjauhlah. Bunga itu milikku!" "Enyahlah!" "Kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya!" suara-suara yang terdengar kala bunga itu mulai mendekati permukaan tanah.

"Kalian berisik. Aku akan mendapatkannya demi Yoga!" kata Anjelye. "Kau minggirlah Chouchouu, kau bahkan belum punya pacar!" kata salah satu teman lama Sarada.

"Kalau salah satu dari mereka mendapatkannya, bisa-bisa memicu pertengkaran. Lebih baik aku yang menangkap bunga itu," batin Sarah. Ia pun mendekati Chouchouu karena kebetulan bunga itu sudah tepat berada di atas Chohco. Dengan cepat, Sarah memegang pundak Chouchouu lalu berusaha menaiki pundak Chouchou lalu melompat untuk mengambil bunga yang masih mengudara itu.

Rama yang saat itu sedang menikmati segelas minuman sambik menyaksikan kejadian itu tercengang. Bahkan ia sampai menyemburkan minumannya seraya batuk karena tak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru ia lihat.

Dan jelas saja Chouchouu marah karena kejadian itu. Tapi yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah bunga yang seharusnya bisa jatuh di tangannya malah direbut oleh seorang perempuan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia temui.

"Dan itulah prosesi pernikahan dua insan yang telah lama ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan kini, saya mendapat kehormatan untuk menyampaikan undangan untuk para hadirin sekalian dari tuan rumah untuk bersama menikmati makan siang." itulah yang di ucapkan oleh Mc untuk menutup prosesi pernikahan dan membuka acara makan bersama.

Para pramusaji pun mulai bersiap di meja berisi makanan untuk membantu para tamu yang kesulitan mengambil piring sekaligus mencegah terjadinya kehabisan makanan.

Begitu para tamu mengambil makan, para panitia pun dengan segera membawa meja-meja dan kursi tambahan untuk dibentuk menjadi meja makan bagi para tamu VIP. Untuk tamu-tamu biasa ya terpaksa harus makan di kursi tanpa meja yang sebelumnya mereka pakai untuk duduk.

Boruto dan Sarada kini duduk di bangku pelaminan sambil melihat-lihat kegembiraan para tamu undangan yang menikmati makan siang buatan restoran ternama. Musik pun mulai dimainkan kembali untuk menghibur para tamu yang sedang makan.

Dan setelah beberapa menit terlewati. Sebagian tamu yang telah selesai makan memutuskan untuk segera mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai dan segera pulang dengan berbagai alasan. Beberapa lainnya masih memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan berbagai alasan.

Melihat teman-temannya sedang asik menikmati minuman dan camilan yang tersisa membuat Boruto merasa sangat senang. Ia ingin sekali bergabung dengan mereka sementara waktu. Tapi sepertinya jika ia meninggalkan Sarada saat ini, itu akan menjadi pertanda buruk.

Tiba-tiba saja, teman-teman Sarada menghampiri mereka. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan penting hingga akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menemui Boruto dan Sarada. Juru foto pun mengiringi langkah mereka menuju panggung.

Begitu tiba di atas, semua teman-teman Sarada mengajak Sarada dan Boruto untuk berselfie bersama secara bergantian. Yang laki-laki hanya menunggu prosesi selfie bersama itu selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan pengambilan gambar oleh photografer resmi.

Sebelumnya juga keluarga besar Uzumaki dan Uchiha sudah berfoto bersama Sarada dan Boruto oleh photografer resmi itu. Dan Kini para sahabat kedua pengantin itulah yang akan segera mengambil gambar untuk menjadi kenangan sepanjang hidup kedua pengantin itu.

Acara itu tak hanya berhenti sampai pengambilan gambar selesai. Tapi masih ada beberapa kegiatan lagi. Salah satunya adalah mengundang grup-grup musik ternama di jepang untuk mengisi acara agar para hadirin terhibur.

 **::==::==::**

Tak terasa waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Matahari pun sudah mulai terbenam. Para tamu undangan sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat pernikahan dari pukul 3 sore. Memang masih ada beberapa yang bertahan dan mereka adalah kerabat dekat.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4.30. Mobil pengantin pun dikeluarkan dari garasi mobil kediaman Uchiha dan diparkirkan di depan pintu utama Uchiha Mansion. Saat itu, Boruto dan Sarada sedang berada di dalam rumah untuk mengikuti tradisi sang ibu dari mempelai pria yaitu mandi kembang.

Itulah mengapa mobil pengantin yang mewah dan berhiaskan bunga di parkir di depan pintu untuk menunggu kedatangan kedua pengantin. Para pengawal pun berbaris secara berjajar mulai dari depan pintu hingga depan gerbang. Di luar, mobil-mobil yang akan melakukan pengawalan terhadap mobil pengantin yang akan berkeliling sudah bersiap.

Mobil-mobil tamu VIP yang hendak ikut konvoi itu pun dibariskan sesuai urutan agar tidak menimbulkan kemacetan. Beberapa mobil polisi pun disiapkan untuk mengawal perjalanan konvoi rombongan tamu undangan pernikahan Boruto dan Sarada.

Dan tepat pada pukul 5, kedua pengantin pun memasuki mobil. Sirine mobil polisi pun dinyalakan bertanda siap mengawal. Para tamu hadirin pun sudah bersiap di mobil masing-masing. Mereka yang tidak punya atau tidak membawa kendaraan ya harus menumpang jika ingin ikut konvoi besar-besaran itu.

Tujuan konvoi ini adalah mengelilingi kota Konoha dan melewati koordinat-koordinat yang telah ditentukan oleh Sasuke kemudian kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Namun itu khusus untuk mobil para tamu undangan. Untuk mobil pengantin, mereka akan meneruskan perjalanan sendiri dengan mobil mereka menuju sebuah hotel yang sudah dipesan secara eksklusif oleh Sasuke.

Begitu Semua sudah siap di mobil, supir mobil pengantin pun mulai menjalankan mobil pengantin itu perlahan menuju gerbang. Lalu kemudian menghilang dari gerbang karena berbelok mengikuti rute yang dipimpin oleh mobil polisi.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **TAMAT**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Terima Kasih Masih Setia Membawa Hingga Chapter Terakhir.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Terkhusus Untuk Para Follower**

 **Ahliebcaesar341, Apocalypse201, Elfe Allen, Ga27, Gamerush00, Hyuuki, ImutoAUffnindo, Josephine La Rose99, Karan661, Khairul487, 2, Namikaze632, Neko No Kitsune, Rafier, Sasuke darkEvil, Uzunami Hole, Vigilantee, YOGA07, Yogi97, afika chia, akage takashi, alieraroses, armeggeddonechew, azissp01, , dragink335, karandery2, krusty007, namikaze D fablendah, Rofiq, rsrsm, shafiramaleiana, shinobigila, suchiphi, uyab4869, dan yudi arata**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 _ **Catatan Author:**_

 _Tak terasa sudah berlalu satu tahun semenjak cerita_ _ **Kehidupan Baru Boruto**_ _ini di garap. Ya, setelah cerita_ _ **Si Miskin Boruto**_ _Selesai di garap bulan Mei, Author melanjutkan membuat sekuelnya juga di bulan Mei. Dan kini sudah genap setahun dan cerita ini pun dapat ditamatkan._

 _Author sampai-sampai merasa bingung sendiri mengapa cerita ini memakan banyak sekali waktu. Tapi maklumlah, author udah sma kelas 11 dan bentar lagi kalau naik kelas bakal jadi kelas 12._

 _Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, kesabaran kalian, dan kuota kalian. Dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah memfav &follow cerita ini. Makasih juga kepada para Silentreader yang masih setia membaca dan terkadang mereview._

 _ **Pengumuman:**_

 _Cerita ini belum sepenuhnya tamat. Author berencana untuk membuat sebuah Chapter spesial yang berisi tentang masa lalu Boruto dan Sarada yang tidak di bahas di cerita_ _ **Si Miskin Boruto.**_ _Tapi cerita itu hanya akan di buat dan di publish apabila cukup banyak pembaca yang melakukan review untuk chapter ini. Jika tidak ada maka author tidak akan meanjutkannya dan memfokuskan diri menyelesaikan spesial Fanfiksi berjudul_ _ **Bukan Akhir Persahabatan.**_

 _Untuk pembaca yang ingin membawa chapter spesial (Chapter 36) maka wajib melakukan review dengan format:_ **Saya Ingin Membaca_(Alasan)_(Ranking untuk cerita ini dengan skala nilai antara 1—10)_(Review untuk chapter 35 jika mau)**

 _Oke sekian. Mohon maaf jika author terlalu memaksa untuk mereview agar dapat membaca chapter 36. Tapi mau tidak mau author harus melakukan itu agar kerja keras author tidak sia-sia karena ada pembaca yang mereview. Sehingga saat author mengerjakan chapter 36 author menjadi semangat._

 _Ingat, tanpa review dengan format seperti diatas, author tidak akan melanjutkan chapter 36. Minimal review dengan format diatas yang masuk adalah 9. Jika kurang, author tidak akan melanjutkannya. Dan maaf saja soal itu jika kalian memang sangat ingin membaca chapter 36._

 _Tapi jika pereview dengan format di atas kurang dari 9, author bisa memberi solusi yaitu jika kalian memang sangat ingin membaca silakan kirim email kalian (Jika ingin) ke saya melalui fitur Private Massagge (PM) yang disediakan oleh situs ini. Tapi waktu pembuatannya mungkin tidak tentu dan pengirimannya akan dilakukan setelah selesai._

 _Oke itu saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan sekali lagi author minta maaf atas syarat yang author lakukan. Karena author ingin cepat-cepat mengerjakan proyek terbaru tanpa terbebani oleh proyek lain yang belum rampung._


End file.
